Amigos o Amantes?
by pukichick
Summary: Bella sufre su primer desengaño amoroso y decide irse de Forks y comenzar una nueva vida en la uni junto a sus mejores amigas Ali y Rose Ella no quiere saber mas nada del amor pero cuando conosca a Edward Masen podra el hacerla cambiar de opinion? TH
1. Amigos y Amantes

Bella POV

Un día mas, era todo lo que me faltaba para al fin alejarme de mi amado pueblito Forks (nótese el sarcasmo de "amado") bueno un día mas es lo único que tendré que los recuerdos tan bellos y al mismo tiempo tan dolorosos que me produce estar aquí. En esta casa donde nací y crecí donde pase una infancia maravillosa junto a mis padres Charlie y René

Mi padre Charlie es todo lo que una hija puede soñar cariñoso, atento, respetuoso, consentidor, realmente soy la niña de papa, aunque él se va de viajes frecuentemente (ya que es el vicepresidente de una cadena de hoteles muy famosa) siempre tiene tiempo para mí, a veces, incluso me lleva en sus viajes de negocios solo para pasar más tiempo conmigo.

Mama es otra historia, ella es como decirlo… medio loca??? No… tiene pequeños trastornos de personalidad?? No , tampoco… ummm no lo sé, mi madre es … mi madre todo un personaje inesperado ; nos llevábamos de maravilla pero ella es la típica madre que te hace pasar vergüenzas en los momentos más inoportunos.

Siempre recuerdo el día que me vino mi primera menstruación estábamos en el supermercado y juro por dios que todos los que se encontraban allí se enteraron de mi desarrollo, no porque me manchara ni nada, sino porque mi mama se encargo de decirle a cada persona que nos conseguimos que yo ya no era una niña pequeña ( ahhhhhhhhhhh como quería gritar ese día) , cuando compramos mi primer brassiere no me fue mucho mejor nonono (bastara con decir que todo el pueblo se entero de estos acontecimientos gracias a mi orgullosa madre…), incluso cuando mi invitaron a salir por primera vez, esa vez fue la peor:

Yo tenía 16 años (patético lo sé) pero nunca he sido del tipo que salen con chicos… sinceramente ninguno me llamaban la atención pero este era especial, era nuevo en el pueblo se había mudado recientemente solo porque según decían todos era un skater profesional muy famoso pero no le gustaba mucho ser una figura pública por lo que el tranquilo pueblo de Forks era perfecto para él.

Recuerdo que el chico se llamaba Ryan y me encantaba era dos años mayor que yo, rubio, atlético, skater, con unos ojos azules que te dejaban con haciendo burbujitas de baba si los veías mucho tiempo, lo conocí en una fiesta en casa de una de mis mejores amigas Rosalie Hale quien estudiaba conmigo y al igual que mis otra mejor amiga Alice Cullen, desde pequeñas hemos sido inseparables aunque las tres somos polos opuestos; Rose era la más popular de las tres le encantaban las fiestas y hacer vida social, conocer a todo el mundo absolutamente "todo el mundo". Alice en cambio era nuestra pequeña fashionista como siempre le decíamos, ella vivía estudiando revistas de moda siempre sabia las últimas tendencias de todo conocía cada detalle del mundo de la moda y la actualidad, yo en cambio siempre he sido la tranquila del grupo, no había nada que disfrutara más que un buen baño en la tina y leer mis libros favoritos, pero bueno esa es otra historia…

Volviendo a Ryan ese día le conté a mi madre que un chico, me había invitado a salir GRAN ERROR cuando le dije quien era el "chico" mi madre llamo inmediatamente a Alice para que me hiciera una transformación (bueno digamos que yo no era precisamente la reencarnación de Britney Spears en sus buenos tiempos, pero tampoco era Betty la fea) bueno después de que pelie y pataleé por un buen rato no tuve más remedio que aceptar el makeover de Alice, quien me vistió con un sexy vestido negro cortesía de Rose y unos tacones bajos, de manera que me pudiera ver bien y sentirme cómoda, me aliso mi gran melena castaña y me maquillo los ojos de color negro dándoles aun más profundidad a mi mirada y me coloco un color rosa en los labios para contrastar, cuando le recordé que no me había puesto blush se carcajeo y me ignoro, no entendí porque lo hizo pero tampoco quise preguntar.

Cuando al fin llego Ryan por mí, me di una última mirada en el espejo de mi habitación de verdad tenía que admitir que Alice sabía muy bien lo que hacía, me veía mucho mayor jamás aparentaba tener los 16 años que tenia parecía de la misma edad de Ryan me veía… SEXY???

Bueno sin pensarlo mucho baje por las escaleras hasta la sala para casi morirme al ver a mi cita: Ryan llevaba unos jeans desgastados y una camisa de vestir negra por fuera con los primeros botones abiertos de manera en que podía ver su muy bien desarrollado pecho, su maravilloso bronceado, sus ojos resaltaban aun mas, se veía… como decirlo… tan… espectacular, tan buenísimo, tan caliente, tan HOMBRE!!!

Me sentía como una pequeña niña sonrojada y es que bueno entiéndame esta sería mi primera salida SOLA con un chico y vaya no era cualquier chico era EL CHICO, él se acerco a mí y beso mi mano, por supuesto mi sonrojo nunca desapareció de mi rostro, es mas creo que se multiplico por 3, ya entiendo lo que Alice me dijo al no colocarme nada de Blush,( Nota Mental: Agradecer a Alice!).

Una vez nos disponíamos a salir mi Madre apareció de no sé donde con una video cámara en una mano y jalando a mi padre quien a su vez tenía una cámara fotográfica en su otra mano el me miraba con el perdón escrito en sus ojos, pero mama estaba radiante gritando de la emoción porque su pequeña hija al fin saldría en una cita con un chico… (Pueden creerlo??? antes de que me pregunten NO soy adoptada, de verdad aunque no lo parezca mi madre me ama muy a su modo pero lo hace).

Yo no sabía dónde esconderme, no quería ni mirar a Ryan lo único que quería era subir nuevamente en mi habitación y no salir de allí mas nunca, pero lo que nunca me imagine fue que él se lo tomara tan bien, poso para cada foto que propuso mi madre, abrazados, sonriendo y en el video mi madre lo obligo a explicar que era lo que le había llamado la atención en mi para asi invitarme a salir, también tuvo que decir que intenciones tenia conmigo y todo lo demás.

Yo ya me sentía con los niveles altos de suicidio, solo deseaba que alguien me lanzara un cuchillo para enterrarlo en mi corazón, ya no aguantaba la vergüenza.

Cuando al fin nos dejaron ir ya yo no quería hacer ni decir nada estaba demasiado apenada con todo, pero Ryan fue un real caballero sostuvo mi mano todo el tiempo y me dijo que no me preocupara que él estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de acciones ya que su madre era muy similar a la mía, (algo me decía que no era cierto el solo quería hacerme sentir mejor, me pareció tan perfecto que decidí no pensar más en ello y disfrutar la cita).

Fuimos a cenar y luego al cine, se sentía realmente bien pasar el tiempo con el teníamos mucho en común, esa noche el me pidió que fuera su novia lo que acepte sin dudarlo por un segundo. Ryan fue mi primer beso, mi primera caricia, mi primer hombre, mi primer amor. Estuvimos juntos un poco más de dos años los cuales fueron los años más felices de mi vida Ryan y yo teníamos una relación perfecta éramos amigos y amantes yo le podía confiar todo y viceversa éramos la pareja perfecta decían todos en el pueblo. Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final y ese final fue el día del cumpleaños número 21 de Ryan.


	2. SORPRESA!

Sorry, no lo escribi en el primer capitulo la emoción chicas ustedes me entienden. Voy:

" Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a la fabulosa señora Stephenie Meyer, todo lo de mas es de mi cabezita!!!

Este es mi primer fic asi que espero que les guste… tranquilas pronto saldrá Edward!!! YEAHHHH!!!

_LA SORPRESA_

Bella POV

Estábamos todos sus amigos esperándolo en su casa para darle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa, Mi novio Ryan vivía solo desde los 16 años cuando se convirtió en skater profesional, lo tenía todo fama, dinero y talento pero la relación con sus padres era caótica y abusiva por lo que con la ayuda de su manager y abogados logro desprenderse de la tutoría legal de sus padres y empezó su vida solo.

Yo tenía mi propia copia de las llaves de su casa, el me las regalo cuando cumplimos 1 año de novios ( aunque debo admitir que esta era la primera vez que la utilizaba, ya que nunca había tenido la necesidad de ir a su casa cuando él no estaba), así que desde temprano me fui para allá y así pude organizar todo lo de la fiesta con la ayuda de Alice y Rose.

Ya lo había llamado varias veces en el día para felicitarlo y hablar un rato pero esta vez debía llamarlo nuevamente para asegurarme a qué hora llegaría su vuelo y ofrecerme a buscarlo en el aeropuerto, aunque sabía muy bien que me diría que no, ya que, la compañía siempre le asignaba choferes para sus viajes de manera que los buscan en el aeropuerto y los traen a casa, pero cuando le hable por teléfono por última vez antes de subir al avión note algo extraño en él, no me hablo como usualmente lo hacía:

***_Flashback_***

_Hola amor Feliz Cumpleaños!!! _– le dije con la sonrisa que me provocaba el solo hablar con él no podía evitarlo me sentía feliz-.

_Umm gracias de verdad…_ -dijo secamente-.

_Cuéntame como la estas pasando? Sabes te he extrañado mucho…_ - Alice y Rose me hacían muecas con los dedos como si quisieran vomitar-

_Si yo también… _- me respondió en un susurro, que bello pensé para mis adentros.

_Cuéntame a qué hora llega tu vuelo???_ – le pregunte para calcular a qué hora empezaríamos todo.

_A las 7 por que?_ – Como no soy buena mintiendo Alice me hizo practicar esa respuesta mil veces y una, a veces ella parecía predecir hasta el mas mínimo detalle del futuro era raro.

_Bueno quería darte una sorpresita e irte a buscar al aeropuerto…_ - Alice rio al escuchar mi respuesta-

_NNOOO!!! _– Ryan casi grito al teléfono y me quede viendo a las chicas confusas ya que notaron la expresión de sorpresa en mi cara.

_Por qué??? _– le pregunte automáticamente extrañada por su "pequeño" grito.

_Noo, quise decir amor que no te molestes ya sabes que de la compañía me envían un chofer a buscarme _– dijo nuevamente susurrando.

_Bueno no hay problema entonces te espero en mi casa???_ – ya habíamos quedado en que el pasaría del aeropuerto a mi casa y de allí a la suya.

_Ok, pero primero deseo pasar por la mía un rato necesito hacer unas cosas antes de verte… _- que bello mi novio siempre tan especial seguro me tiene un regalo como siempre y no quiere que lo vea aun, espero que no se moleste.

_Perfecto entonces me llamas cuando salgas de tu casa para estar lista? _– le dije rápidamente, ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

_Muy bien espera mi llamada_ – Dijo-.

_Te amo bebe…_ - el siempre lo decía primero pero esta vez no se porque salió de mis labios sin pensarlo-.

_Si yo también ya me tengo que ir me están esperando, te veo en la noche. _– WTF??? No me voy a molestar seguro algo paso y no me escucho bien… si eso…-.

_Bye… _- le dije a ver si me decía "algo mas" pero…-

_Tu tu tu tu (Ryan colgó )_

*** _Fin del Flashback_***

Que raro Ryan nunca me había colgado el teléfono y el siempre me decía que me amaba antes de colgar pero bueno debe ser que estaba ocupado en ese momento y no me quiso decir nada para no incomodarme es tan lindo. Las chicas me miraron extrañadas pero les dije que no pasaba nada que debíamos correr a terminar todo porque Ryan estaba subiendo al avión en ese instante. Bueno si su vuelo llega a las 7 tenemos 30 minutos para alistar todo para la sorpresa.

Realmente en 15 minutos ya teníamos las luces apagadas de la casa y todos estábamos de pie frente a su puerta justo al lado de los interruptores esperándolo, Alice y Rose tenían las cámaras listas todo estaba preparado cuando al fin escuchamos la llegada de un coche. Mi corazón estaba desbocado me sentía nerviosa y aun no sabía porque tenía un presentimiento extraño, pero pensé que sería por el stress de la fiesta y no le di importancia, de repente se abrió la puerta de golpe y todo sucedió muy rápido y al mismo tiempo:

1. cayeron dos personas al piso besándose apasionadamente,

2. Todos los invitados gritaron sorpresa

3. Se prendieron las luces

4. Se dispararon los flashes de las cámaras

5. Yo seguía grabando el video mientras mis manos empezaron a temblar incontrolablemente……..

Cuando al fin pude reaccionar vi que Ryan estaba en el piso y sobre el estaba una rubia que en mi vida había visto, mi cerebro parecía muerto, no entendía nada, quien era ella? Y por qué besaba a mi novio? O Mejor por qué mi novio la trajo a su casa y LA BESABA? Todas las miradas pasaron de Ryan a mí y viceversa.

Ryan se paro inmediatamente dejando a la rubia tirada en el piso y corrió hacia mi:

_Bella!! Bella!!! No es lo que parece…. Déjame explicarte_ – dijo con una cara extraña… de temor? –

_Ah???_ – mi cerebro aun estaba en shock… -

_Ella… ella… ella es… una fan que conocí en el avión…_ - tartamudeo-

_AHH???_ – mi cerebro estaba despertando y no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba oyendo-

_Si… ummmm…. Lo que pasa es que…. No sé que me paso Amor_ –dijo finalmente-

_AMOR???_ - como que Amor ya mi cerebro despertó y con el todo mi cuerpo, lo único que sentí fue mi puño cerrándose fuertemente y clavándose en su nariz, como se atrevía a llamarme amor después de lo que estaba haciendo. El se quedo viéndome con su mano apretándose la nariz aun asimilando como lo había golpeado.

_No quiero volver a verte… NUNCA!!! _– ya no podía soportar estar allí mucho más tiempo las lagrimas ya salían como cataratas y me sentía mi cara de un rojo navidad de la rabia.

_Bella déjame explicarte ellas no significan nada… _- dijo el e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-

_Ellas? Ellas? Es decir esta no es la única?_ – me detuve en seco al escucharlo decir eso, pero seguí mi camino hasta mi auto, de repente sentí que me agarraron con fuerza de uno de mis brazos-

_Bella, por favor perdóname no quise decir eso pero me tienes que entender, yo soy un hombre… _-¿QUEEEE? no puede ser estoy escuchando mal ,él no me puede estar diciendo esa excusa tan ridícula…

_Ryan primero que nada suéltame_ – le dije gritando y soltándome de golpe de su agarre- _por otro lado tu esperas que te perdone porque tú eres hombre y tienes la necesidad de llevarte a la cama a cuanta mujercita se te atraviesa en el camino??? Me das asco, no quiero volverte a ver más nunca que ciega fui todo este tiempo_ – él me miraba con la boca abierta ante mi reacción y mis palabras- _pero sabes que no te preocupes yo me encargare de conseguir un HOMBRE DE VERDAD que me respete y no solo piense en sus cochinas necesidades_ – prácticamente escupí la última frase para este momento ya toda la fiesta estaba afuera viendo el espectáculo por lo que rápidamente abrí mi auto y me subí pero al momento de cerrar la puerta el me detuvo…

_Jamás te dejare Bella tu eres mía Siempre serás mía y de nadie más no lo olvides_ - esto lo dijo como una amenaza lo que por un momento realmente me asusto.

Lo vi por última vez extrañada de ver a esa persona que me decía esas palabras, a la cual yo pensaba que amaba pero en este momento solo sentía un inmenso odio, sin más tire la puerta del coche cerrándola y arranque lo más rápido que pude no sin antes ver como Alice y Rose abofeteaban y pateaban respectivamente a Ryan y este caía al piso por el dolor en los testículos. Bien merecido lo tenía pensé para mis adentros.

Llegue a mi casa echa una furia azoté la puerta de mi habitación y me tire en la cama a llorar gracias al cielo mis padres se encontraban de viaje y no tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. Pero cuando ya estaba a punto de quedarme dormida sentí dos cuerpos abrazarme fuertemente…


	3. Los perros duermen Afuera!

**Hey!!! Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de mi loca historia pero antes me gustaría hacer algunos agradecimientos:**

**En primer lugar este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a la primera persona que me escribió su review **_**AWEN GRANGER **_este capítulo va para ti, espero lo disfrutes.

**También muchísimas gracias a todos las que me agregaron en sus alertas y en sus historias favoritas, me hacen muy feliz ;) :**

**Nonblondes**

**Cammiie**

**Floppy ()**

**peritha12**

**MeliCullen84**

**Sophie Vampire Cullen**

**marisOpla**

**Bueno una vez más aclaro que los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi cabezita y de ahora de mi ayudante Beta Mells.**

**Ahora si que lo disfruten aviso que es un poco mas largo que los anteriores, espero que no les moleste ;)**

**********************************************************************************

**Alice POV**

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, es mas a quien engaño? lo que no podía creer era que yo no la había visto venir, era muy difícil sorprenderme, realmente nunca desconfié de Ryan él era perfecto para Bella, siempre estaba con ella, era totalmente respetuoso, la trataba como a una princesa, incluso cuando el tenía que irse de viaje hablaban todo el tiempo y el siempre la colmaba con regalos de sus viajes.

Rose y yo a veces envidiábamos su relación y es que se veían tan bien juntos, todo en ellos siempre era perfecto. Podría jurar que pensaba que él la amaba con locura y que más temprano que tarde ellos terminarían casados con el vivieron felices para siempre y todo.

Pero hoy esa burbuja se rompió, no solo eso… se despedazo… se hizo añicos… desapareció… capufff!!!! Yo conocía a mi amiga y si había algo que ella no perdonara era el engaño.

Bella no toleraba las mentiras ni por mas blancas y celestiales que fueran, esto Rose y yo lo sabíamos muy bien ya que desde niñas Bella nunca nos permitió mentirle, una vez se me ocurrió engañarla para llevarla de compras y casi se termina nuestra amistad.

Bella empezó a decirme que la confianza era la base de todas las relaciones que si yo le mentía con algo tan pequeño como eso, después no me importaría engañarla con algo peor y ella nunca será capaz de confiar plenamente en mi ,si yo le mentia, blah blah blah, bella me dio un discurso como por dos horas recuerdo que esa tarde solo me compre un par de jeans (lo que es un record para alguien como yo), todo lo que me dijo me dejo en estado depresivo como por una semana.

Para lograr que no le dijera nada a Ryan sobre la fiesta sorpresa tuvimos que amenazarla con secuestrarla por todo el fin de semana sin dejarla ver a su "amado" y ya que el lunes partiríamos a Los Ángeles par a formalizar los trámites e ingresar a la universidad allá, esto era un castigo que bella no podría soportar por lo que accedió de mala gana a mentirle a Ryan.

_***** Flashback *****_

-_Bella no seas ridícula, como será una fiesta sorpresa si le dices que lo esperaremos en su casa?_ – A veces Bella podía llegar a ser tan cabezota-.

_-No lo sé Alice, no me gusta mentirle a Ryan, tu sabes muy bien lo que pienso sobre eso_ – me dijo muy seria-.

_-Por Dios Bella no es que lo estés engañando con otro hombre, simplemente le estas preparando UNA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS SORPRESA, S O R P R E S A, entiendes???_- ya me estaba poniendo histérica-.

_-No lo sé Allie, yo no puedo hacerlo sabes que no se mentir, cuando lo hago siempre me descubren_- dijo Bella haciéndome un puchero como si tuviera cinco años-.

_-Tonta Bella por eso vamos a practicar lo que le vas a decir antes de llamarlo_ –ella tenia razón, las mentiras no iban con Bella realmente era patética, se ponía nerviosa, sudaba, tartamudeaba, cuando dependía de Bella obtener algo a través de una mentirita por muy pequeña que fuera nunca lo conseguíamos, siempre ella terminaba diciendo la verdad y Rose y yo terminábamos castigadas era fijo.

_-Ummm no se _–dijo con voz pensativa, listo sabia que esto lo tenia ganado-.

_-Mira bella es así, si no lo haces, Rose y yo te secuestraremos todo el fin de semana para ir de compras por nuestro viajes, y sabes que cuando hay compras de por medio soy muy firme, así que decide de una vez que es lo que vas a querer _– podía ver la expresión de terror en su rostro .

_-Ok Alice, tu ganas llamare a Ryan y le diré lo que has planead, pero sabes que no me gusta mentirle. _– mi amiga definitivamente va ir al cielo más inocente imposible!!!-.

_-Bella cállate y practiquemos lo que le vas a decir si? –_le dije de manera traviesa-.

_-De acuerdo_ – solto con un suspiro-.

_***** Fin del Flashback *****_

Cuando Bella se subió a su auto después de pelear con Ryan no pude soportarlo más me acerque a él, volteando en el camino todos los anillos que tenía en la mano como había visto en las películas y le pegue un bofetón tan fuerte que creo que me lastime la mano, mi sorpresa no fue mucha cuando vi que Rosalie llegaba inmediatamente a mi lado y le pateaba sus "golden balls" (como le decía Bella) mientras Ryan caía al piso retorciéndose del dolor en su entre pierna.

Hecho esto Rose tomo mi mano y me llevo al coche. Todo la fiesta nos miraba como si de una película se trataba, si hubiese visto a alguien con palomitas en la mano no me hubiese extrañado. Al caminar hacia el mi carro pudimos ver como la rubia que llego con Ryan tomaba un taxi y desaparecía con la vista de todos clavadas en ella.

_-Debemos ir con Bella aun no puedo creerlo, dame las llaves yo manejo_ – me dijo Rose al ver mi rostro rojo-.

_-Uyy Rose es que lo mato!!! _ - sentía que temblaba de la ira-.

_-Como pudo hacerle eso a Bella???_ – Dijo aun como en estado de shock-.

_-Desearía tanto que mi hermano estuviese aquí…_ - el seguro mataría a Ryan a golpes si se enterara de esto él consideraba a Bella una hermana mas-.

-_Si creo que Emmet sería de gran ayuda en este momento _– Dijo Rose sonrojándose un poco, por increíble que parezca Rose nunca había conocido a mi hermano, él siempre se ha criado con mis abuelos en Londres y cuando venía a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros Rose se iba de vacaciones con su familia por lo que nunca coincidían, pero yo sabía que a ella le gustaba mi hermano cada vez que veía sus fotos se acaloraba y se ponía muy nerviosa-.

-_Y eso que no has visto las últimas fotos que me envió esta tan grande que parece un Oso Pardo_ –le dije no pasando desapercibida su reacción de asombro-.

-_Engordo???_ – Pregunto incrédula restándole importancia al asunto, me dio tanta risa-.

-_Nooo para nada mi hermanito parece un fisicoculturista seria el hombre ideal para romperle todos los huesos a Ryan_ – jaja pude notar claramente como Rose suspiro e inmediatamente se puse roja de la pena-.

_-Si me imagino_ – dijo esquivando mi mirada-.

_-Bueno como entraremos a la casa de bella Charlie y René no llegan hasta el domingo y Bella seguro esta tirada en su cama y no nos abrirá._ –cambio de tema inmediatamente-.

-_Ay Rose como entrabamos a la habitación de bella cuando nos queríamos escapar con ella_ – le conteste volteando mis ojos al camino.

_-Por la ventana? _– pregunto recelosa.

-_Exacto_ –respondí muy segura-.

_-Marie Alice Cullen viste los zapatos que traigo puestos??? O quizás pasaste por alto el pequeño vestido que solo cubre ligeramente mis muslos???? Como quieres que trepe un árbol???_ –dijo ella muy cerca de un colapso nervioso-.

_-Rose por favor no seas dramática,_- le respondí secamente- _sabes que en la maleta del carro tengo cambios de ropa para las tres y seguramente allí hay algo que podamos usar, pero por ningún motivo voy a dejar a Bella sola esta noche._

_-Muy bien llegamos_ – se apresuro a decir antes de que la siguiera descargando, a veces Rose me sorprendía podía llegar a ser tan egocéntrica que me provocaba gritarle-.

_-Apresúrate_ –le dije-.

Cuando al fin terminamos de cambiarnos detrás del coche gracias a Dios Bella no tenia vecinos cerca y también gracias al cielo porque su padre nunca quiso podar el árbol que se encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa que daba directamente al cuarto de Bella, solo tendríamos que subirnos a él, estirarnos un poco y estaríamos dentro de la habitación.

Al estar bajo el árbol ambas notamos el celular de Bella hecho añicos contra la madera del árbol, obviamente Bella lo había arrojado por la ventana.

Desde que éramos niñas siempre jugábamos a subir a su habitación por ese árbol pero debo confesar que los años no pasan en vano Rose y yo estuvimos a punto de caer en más de una ocasión desde el susodicho árbol y fue imposible llegar al cuarto de Bella sin al menos 5 raspaduras en el cuerpo de cada una…

-_Aaayyy_ - cuando Bella me diga que no la quiero le recordare esto (pensé para mis adentros mientras me sobaba la rodilla donde me había golpeado y raspado)

Cuando al fin logramos ponernos de pie en el balcón de su habitación, Rose tenia razón Bella estaba acostada en su cama con una almohada sobre su cabeza y la respiración aun entre cortada se notaba a leguas que había estado llorando a mares.

Rápidamente corrimos a abrazarla, al principio se asusto un poco pero luego nos miro y empezó a llorar nuevamente, solo nos quedamos allí las tres acostadas abrazadas unas con otras como cuando éramos niñas y algo no salía como queríamos, las tres lloramos esa noche teníamos un lazo de amistad tan fuerte que el dolor de Bella lo sentimos Rose y yo, y así no se cuanto tiempo paso nos quedamos dormidas.

Al despertar quise consentir a mi hermanita Bella, nosotras siempre decíamos que éramos hermanas separadas al nacer. Por lo que me levante por supuesto primero me arregle un poco en el baño ya que la noche pasada le hizo estragos a mi cara, tenía los ojos hinchados, unas muy marcadas ojeras y la nariz roja admito que parecía un duende maléfico, así que me compuse lo mejor que pude y salí a comprar algo de desayunar para traerle a las cicas que aun dormían.

Tome las llaves de la casa de Bella ni loca me volvería a trepar por ese árbol en mi vida!!! Y al abrir la puerta lo que vi me sorprendió.

Allí estaba Ryan acostado en el piso (como el perro que era pensé para mis adentros) claramente había pasado la noche allí, era patético su intento de darle lastima a Bella, así que no pude evitar patearlo con todas mis fuerzas para que se despertara.

-_Que haces aquí?_ -Le pregunte mirándolo con fuego en mis ojos, no pude evitar ver el hueco que mi anillo le había dejado en la mejilla.

_-Necesito hablar con bella_ – mi miro con odio JA que atrevido!

_-Lárgate ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo_ – casi lo escupi-.

_-Ella tiene que perdonarme_ – no puede ser este tipo es descarado y medio ¿como que TIENE?

_-Ella no "TIENE" que hacer nada y si yo fuera tu desaparecía inmediatamente de aquí anoche llame a Charlie y le conté lo que hiciste y debe estar por llegar en 5 minutos con sus guardaespaldas y estoy segura que no le gustara pero para nada verte aquí_ – le mentí pero al contrario de Bella yo era muy convincente cuando lo hacía, pude ver el miedo formándose en los ojos de Ryan.

_-Por favor le dirás a Bella que estuve aquí y que necesito hablarle la he llamado toda la noche y no me contesta. _– No DIOSSSS!!! Este niño es Idiota, como me pide eso?

-_Si claro cuenta con eso – _me reí internamente-.

_-De verdad _– me pregunto esperanzado, pobre imbécil-.

_-Seguro confía en mí_ – le respondí con la cara más seria que logre conseguir-.

Pero que se ha creído este tipo, por supuesto que no le diría a Bella que el bobo mujeriego estuvo aquí eso la haría sentirse peor, quizás más adelante se lo diría pero estoy segura que hoy no!!!

Fui a comprar el desayuno en el auto no tarde más de 15 minutos cuando ya estaba de vuelta, me alegre al ver que las chicas aun dormían como morsas.

Las desperté con cariño acariciando sus cabelleras, y ellas sonrieron con gusto. Despertaron y juntas desayunamos todo lo que traje en absoluto silencio, un cómodo silencio, entre nosotras no eran necesarias las palabras.

Ese día lo pasamos en la casa de Bella, yo no le mencione nada sobre Ryan y su "visita matutina" por lo que el día fue tranquilo decidimos ver películas mientras conversábamos de los últimos detalles antes de nuestra partida a Los Ángeles. Por la noche Rose se fue a su casa ya que sus padres le habían organizado una cena formal con el resto de su familia para desearle un buen viaje por todo el rollo de la universidad y eso, ella nos excuso a bella y a mi diciendo que la emoción nos había pegado en el estomago y no la podíamos acompañar.

Bella y yo nos quedamos durmiendo tranquilamente hasta la mañana siguiente, ninguna de las dos comento nada sobre la fiesta ni sobre a Ryan, yo sabía que Bella había dado por terminada su historia con él.

Era ya la mañana del domingo y nos despertamos asustadas al escuchar un grito desde la sala.

_-BELLA??? CARIÑO LLEGAMOS!!!!_

Eran los padres de Bella, que acababan de llegar de viaje René entro corriendo a la habitación y no invadió de preguntas relacionadas a la fiesta de Ryan. Bella y yo nos miramos y decidimos contarle todo a René, total tarde o temprano se enteraría de todo y era mejor que se lo dijera Bella, por eso me fui con la excusa de preparar todo lo del viaje de mañana.

Teníamos el primer vuelo de la mañana por lo que debíamos madrugar y en honor a la verdad estos días no había descansado mucho que digamos. Le di n fuerte abrazo a Bella y le di un beso a la loca de René (así le decíamos Rose y yo de cariño y es que René era como una niña mas) sin más me fui no sin antes despedirme también de Charlie él era un segundo padre para mí.

*********************************************************************************

**QUE TAL??? COMO ESTUVO ESTO??? **

**LES TENGO DOS BUENAS NOTICIAS:**

**NUESTRO AMADO **_**EDWARD**_** SALDRA YA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO YEAHHH!!!!**

**EL CUARTO CAPITULO YA ESTA LISTO, SOLO QUIERO INCENTIVARLAS A QUE ME DEJEN SUS REVIEW Y ASI SUBIRLO ESTA MISMA NOCHE, TODO DEPENDE DE USTEDES!!!**

**PLEASE NO ME HAGAN SUFRIR Y ESCRIBAN MUCHOS RR ME MUERO POR CONTARLES MI HISTORIA JEJEJE BUENO LAS QUIERO Y ESPERO VERLAS PRONTO ;)**

**ALE!!!**


	4. HERMANOS

**Hey!!! No pude hacerlas sufrir mucho teniendo este capítulo listo. Este va dedicado a Mells gracias por ser my soporte y ayudarme en todo incondicionalmente te quiero mucho!!!**

**También muchísimas gracias a todos las que me agregaron en sus alertas y en sus historias favoritas, me hacen muy feliz ;) :**

**ali-estrellita**

**panxii**

**MeliCullen84**

**Nonblondes**

**Joa19**

**Awen Granger**

**Isabella-Swan-C**

**Espero que se unan muchas más en las próximas horas jejejeje**

**Bueno una vez más aclaro que los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi cabecita y ahora de mi ayudante Beta Mells.**

**********************************************************************************

_**BELLA POV**_

Cuando termine de contarle todo lo sucedido en la "fiesta" a René ella no paraba de llorar y de abrazarme, yo sinceramente ya había pasado esa etapa esa misma noche ahora me encontraba tratando de olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

Le pedí a René que por favor no le contara la historia a Charlie con tantos detalles que simplemente le dijera que había terminado con Ryan y que confiara en mi que eso había sido lo mejor.

Después de que mi madre saliera de mi habitación, me tome una larga ducha antes de bajar a prepararme el desayuno, abajo me esperaba mi padre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Hola hija buenos días_ –dijo sonriéndome-.

-_Hola papá, como la pasaste en tu viaje?_ – le pregunte tratando de sonar despreocupada-.

-_Muy bien gracias, pero no te preocupes, tu madre ya me conto lo que paso con Ryan, y solo te quiero decir que sabes que tienes mi apoyo en lo que desees, así sea ayudándote a esconder el cadáver_ - Reí estrepitosamente, ese era mi padre, siempre dispuesto a sacarme una sonrisa en los momentos más difíciles, por supuesto que sabía que podía contar con él.

_-Gracias pap_á– dije corriendo a abrazarlo como cuando era pequeña- _eres el mejor!!!_

-_Lo sé_ – dijo bromeando yo puse los ojos en blanco y continúe con mi desayuno-.

_-Por cierto hija hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo_ – dijo tornándose serio por un momento-.

-_Claro papa dime lo que quieras_ – dije.

_-He estado hablando con Carlisle sobre tu estancia en Los Ángeles ya sé que quedamos que te quedarías en uno de mis hoteles con las chicas mientras conseguíamos un departamento para las tres, pero Carlisle me ha dicho que el pequeño Emmet, regresa a casa a empezar la universidad acá con Alice…_

_-Papá_ – lo interrumpí- _Emmet puede ser lo que quieras menos pequeño_ – el solo imaginarlo me hizo reír- _pero no sabía que él vendría, Alice debe estar feliz._ – dije recordando lo mucho que quería Alice a su hermano mayor Emmet, eran tan distintos que dudabas que fueran hermanos pero así era, ese par era tan distinto como el día y la noche, pero se amaban por sobre todas las cosas.

-_Ella aun no lo sabe, Emmet quiere que sea una sorpresa por lo que le pidió a Carlisle que hablara conmigo, ya que, el viene con sus dos mejores amigos y querían saber si ellos también se podrían quedar en el hotel mientras consiguen piso, que te parece?_ – me miro con ojos expectantes-.

_-Me parece genial papa de verdad Alice estará Feliz y así no estaremos solas en la ciudad con Emmet al lado ni los zancudos se atreven a picarnos _–reí al recordar la última vez que vino Emmet parecía un luchador profesional, Ryan le tenía miedo al solo nombrarlo-.

_-Que bueno hija entonces tú serás la encargada de recibirlos mañana en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, pero no olvides que es una sorpresa para Alice por favor no le digas nada… y por cierto se que a ti no te gustan mucho las sorpresas pero siendo mi única hija no puedo evitarlo _– AAHHH!!! Cuando mi padre dice eso debería ponerme a temblar… en cuanto a dar regalos sorpresas mi padre es igual o peor que René-.

_-Papá, que hiciste?_ – _Dije_ evidentemente asustada y avergonzada de antemano-.

_-Ay Bella por Dios no seas dramática_ –puso los ojos en blanco- te _deje un regalito en la recepción del hotel espero que te guste mucho._ –Dijo picándome el ojo-.

_-Papááááá_ – ahora tenía terror de llegar al hotel-.

Termine de arreglar las maletas no llevaba muchas cosas porque Alice me había echo jurar que iríamos de compras allá para remodelar nuestros armarios ya que según ella nada de la ropa que usábamos en Forks nos serviría para el clima cálido de Los Ángeles.

Deje todo listo de manera de solo tener que pararme, vestirme y salir, como yo no era una persona muy madrugadora que digamos preferí acostarme temprano para así despertarme lo mejor posible.

Puse mi despertador a las 5.30am ya que teníamos que estar con una hora de adelanto en el aeropuerto y sin más caí dormida como piedra.

Pero tener un dulce despertar era pedir mucho, nuestro vuelo saldría a las 7 am mis padres nos llevarían al aeropuerto por lo que Alice y Rose se vendrían hasta mi casa para partir desde acá. Estaba soñando con Ryan (lo sé mi sub-consiente me traiciona y no me ayuda a olvidar), cuando sentí que me jalaban la sabana que me arropaba y posteriormente tiraban de mis pies.

_-WTF??? ALICE DEJAME!!!! _–Dije aun con los ojos cerrados pero conociendo a mi casi hermana híper activa-.

-_Como sabes que soy yo???_ – me dijo riendo-.

_-Tu eres la única enferma que se le ocurre despertarme así a las….. 4 DE LA MAÑANAAAA??? ALICE TE MATOOOOOOOOO!!!!_ – estaba histérica esto era demasiado temprano, pero funciono se me espanto el sueño.

_-Vamos Bella, sabes que me amas_ – la mire con cara de odio-.

_-Alice ya tengo todo listo podría dormir un poco más???_ – estaba suplicando-.

_-Claro que No… toma te traje café tómatelo rápido para arreglarte no pensaras viajar así?_ – me miro de arriba abajo y salió corriendo a abrirle la puerta a Rose que acababa de llegar.

Una vez Alice decidió que estábamos listas nos encaminamos a la Camioneta de Charlie, me despedí de René en la casa, ella no quiso ir al aeropuerto porque dice que no le gustan las despedidas y la afectan mucho por lo que lloro inconsolablemente mientras la abrazaba.

-_Mama por dios cálmate irán a vernos el fin de semana_ – le dije recordándole que mi padre prometió irnos a ayudar a conseguir los apartamentos para los amigos de Emmet y para nosotras-.

_-Si pero igual ya siento que te extraño_ – realmente mi mama debía estar en drogas y yo no lo sabia es tan rarita jaja-

-_Jajaja mama yo también te extrañaré ESTA SEMANA!!!_ – le dije riendo y volteando los ojos.

Al fin nos fuimos hasta el aeropuerto allí la despedida con Charlie no fue tan dramática, quedamos en vernos el sábado que ellos llegarían al hotel donde nos hospedábamos hasta conseguir el apartamento.

Subimos en el avión y no pude evitar sentir nostalgia por todo lo que estaba dejando atrás, mi hogar, mi familia, el amor de mi vida, si aunque me cueste admitirlo una relación de dos años no se olvida tan fácilmente, pero de ahora en adelante me enfocaría solamente a mi carrera en la universidad, sin hacerle caso al amor estaba muy herida como para confiar en alguien nuevamente.

**POV Jasper**

Después de todos los años en el internado no puedo creer que al fin hayamos terminado. Aquí estoy sentado en el aeropuerto de Londres esperando por nuestro vuelo hacia los Estados Unidos, con mis dos hermanos: Edward Masen (hijo) y Emmett Cullen, porque para mí eso es lo que son ellos, mis hermanos, aunque ninguno tenga mi sangre.

Nos vamos a estudiar a la Universidad de Los Ángeles, lo cual me emociona mucho… sobre todo por saber que podre ver a la luz de mis ojos, bueno y de Edward también: Nuestra pequeña hermana Sophie, es una niña preciosa , la hemos extrañado muchísimo ,ya que solo la podemos ver en contadas ocasiones.

Por otra parte, solo la idea de ver a mi madre y a mi hermano hace que me den ganas de vomitar, y créanme que Edward no se sentía mucho mejor. Es por esto, que Edward, Emmett y yo nos mudábamos solos a Los Ángeles. El padre de Bella una amiga de la hermana de Emmett se ofreció a alojarnos en su hotel mientras nos ayudaba a conseguir un apartamento para compartir los tres mientras estábamos en la universidad.

A Edward no le gusta hablar de esto… Su madre murió cuando él estaba en edad de comenzar el colegio y cuando comenzó la preparatoria, su padre el Sr. Edward Masen, un gran empresario Presidente de su propia empresa de promoción de espectáculos, la número uno en toda Europa decidió establecer un nuevo mercado en los Estados Unidos.

Una vez aquí conoció a mi madre, quien es una experta caza fortunas. Así que como era de esperarse terminó engatusando, digo, casándose con el padre de Edward.

Solo dos cosas buenas salieron de eso: Edward y yo nos hicimos realmente hermanos al apenas conocernos, y la llegada de nuestra pequeña hermana Sophie de 5 años… (la cual tuvo mi madre únicamente para amarrar a su nuevo esposo).

Para nuestra desgracia mi madre nos separó de nuestra princesa (como le llamamos) mandándonos a un internado, porque la verdad es que… No nos soportaba y además porque le hacíamos la vida imposible a su "niño adorado" mi pequeño y detestable hermano menor…

Apenas formamos una nueva familia, Edward compartió mi odio por él, sé que es un sentimiento muy fuerte y mutuo pero si viven con el… nos entenderían.

Mi hermano es menor que yo solo por un año (aunque él a veces parezca un niño de 10), Ryan aparenta ser un chico tranquilo y muy bien educado pero Edward y yo conocemos su otra faceta y aunque parezca imposible… cada verano constataba que se volvía más detestable con el pasar de los años.

Ahora que era un Skater pro y al parecer uno bastante bueno… No me extrañaba para nada saber que tenía miles de fans y contratos millonarios, por supuesto él nunca les decía que no a ninguno de los dos, a pesar de tener una relación estable por varios años con una chica del pueblo donde le gustaba vivir para alejarse de las cámaras. Yo no sabía exactamente donde vivía Ryan ya que nuestra relación era totalmente nula quizás en el transcurso del año nos veíamos dos veces siempre obligados por el padre de Edward.

Como era de esperarse mi madre parece adorarlo muchísimo más, creo que ya deben saber porque no? $$$… Mi Madre AMAAAAA el dinero!.

Aunque desde sus dieciséis años después del divorcio de nuestros padres Ryan solicito su independencia legal de mis padres, la cual un juez comprado le otorgo sin muchos contratiempos. Esto solo sirvió para impulsar a mi madre a conseguir un nuevo esposo rico en tiempo record y el resto ya es historia.

El Sr. Edward, es un hombre muy agradable, aunque un títere en las redes de mi progenitora, cuida mucho a nuestra hermana (porque se podría decir que es medio huérfana dado que mi madre no le presta ni la más mínima atención).

Ahora supongo que las cosas se complicarán más, al salir de burbuja de nuestro internado y asumir nuestra realidad.

Sin embargo, algo me tiene realmente intrigado, emocionado, nervioso, hiperactivo… no se cual es la palabra… pero supongo que un nombre lo dice todo "Alice" la hermana de Emmett… Solo la he visto por fotos y como Emmett habla de ella, creo que ya la amo sin conocerla jajaja… Lo se es absurdo pero que esperaban llevo 5 años en un internado.

Probablemente conoceremos mucha gente en esta nueva etapa de nuestras vidas, tengo un buen presentimiento con respecto a esto.

Edward y yo nunca hablamos de nuestra familia, excepto de nuestra hermana… que pareciera inflarnos el pecho del orgullo y emoción al hablar de ella - No puedo evitar sonreír y suspirar al recordar como esa pequeña nos trae de cabeza- espero que próximamente una mujer haga eso, debo admitir que me encantaría que esa mujer fuese Alice.

La voz por el altoparlante del aeropuerto invitándonos a abordar el vuelo me sacó de mis pensamientos y reflexiones.

Como ignorar a una gran mole brincando como un mono diciendo: _HERMANOS NOS ESPERA LA LIBERTAD!!!… EL REY VUELVE A CASA !!! YEAHHH!!! _(**N/A:** no debo especificar quien estaba gritando eso en el aeropuerto cierto??? Jajaja).

Mientras admiraba la escena haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerme en pie de la risa, Edward también admiraba la escena con el resto de los pasajeros. Que nos veían como si estuviéramos en problemas de drogas, realmente era muy divertido.

_-Tienes alguna idea de lo que nos espera con Emmett…? _– Dijo Edward fingiendo una mueca de horror de todos aunque no lo pareciera por lo reservado era el que más éxito tenía con las mujeres-.

_-Creo que podremos manejarlo!!! Jajajaja como dicen hermano "Sino puedes contra el únete" jajaja.-_ Edward me miro como si le hubiera clavado un puñal-.

_-Esperemos a ver que dice su hermana cuando te vea saltando como un orangután_- dijo Edward riéndose de mi comentario. Él sabía mis sentimientos hacia Alice y era quien me decía que yo debía hablar con ella.

Poco después ya estábamos en el avión, creo que Edward era al que más nervios le daba regresar, mi hermano tendría el consuelo que nunca lo dejaría solo. Lo juro, podría apostar que la mole Emmett también lo juraría. Los tres mosqueteros…que infantil sonaba eso pero eso éramos.

En el aeropuerto nos esperaría Bella la amiga de Alice y Emmet para llevarnos al hotel de su papá, estaba un poco decepcionado por no poder conocer a Alice todavía pero entendía que Emmet quería darle una sorpresa.

**********************************************************************

**AJAAAAAAAAA QUE TAL???**

**LES GUSTO SI O NO???**

**Que les pareció???? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

**Por supuesto ya se imaginan que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo… el tan anhelado encuentro de nuestros chicos y chicas uyyyy como será eso????**

**Sinceramente aun no tengo idea, por lo que dudo mucho que pueda subir algo mañana así que lo más seguro es que el miércoles o el jueves a mas tardar les tenga un regalito!!!**

**Besos a todas y ya saben a dejar muchos Review… las quiero para motivarme mucho más!!!**

**Ale!**


	5. Bienvenidos a LA!

**Hey girls!!! **

**Antes que nada muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y mandarme sus review me encantan!!! Es por ello que haciendo caso a uno de ellos he decidido, dejar la historia hasta aquí!!! NNNOOOOOOOOOOO MENTIRAAAAA!!! Jejeje que mala!!! Hablando (o escribiendo) en serio siento la necesidad de aclarar bien la historia familiar de Jasper ya que con lo emocionada que estaba escribiendo vreo que las enrede un poco ******** sorry!!! Va:**

La Madre de Jasper estaba casada con el padre de JASPER y RYAN, estos son hermanos de sangre y se llevan solo 1 año de diferencia siendo Jasper el mayor de los dos, pero este matrimonio tenía muchos problemas, abusos, etc.; por lo que deciden divorciarse. Para ese entonces ya Ryan contaba con cierta reputación y estabilidad monetaria gracias al skate por lo que pudo independizarse de su familia. Su madre quedo sola con Jasper, pero ella no lo quería, así que se dedico a buscar un nuevo marido rico, aquí entra el papá de Eddie el Sr. Edward Masen, quien se casa con la madre de Jasper al esta quedar embarazada de la pequeña Sophie. Es por esto que Edward, Ryan, Sophie y Jasper son hermanastros. Ed y Jazz se la llevan inmediatamente de maravilla y se convierten en mejores amigos haciéndole la vida imposible a Ryan que es un envidioso de primera, es por esto que la madre de Jazz convence al Sr. Masen de enviar a nuestros chicos a un internado londinense, en donde conocen a Emmet quien instantáneamente se convierte en uno más de la pandilla. La madre de Jazz continúa casada con el Sr. Masen.

**Mejor??? Espero que ahora se entienda todo con mayor claridad, cualquier duda no duden en enviármela!!!**

**También muchísimas gracias a todos las que me mandaron sus review , agregaron en sus alertas y en sus historias favoritas, me hacen muy feliz ;) :**

**vampiix cullen, Awen Granger, SadisticTorment, Isabella-Swan-C, MeliCullen84, EdwardKaname, zay, ., maria Eugenia, Joa19.**

**Espero que se unan muchas más en las próximas horas jejejeje**

**Bueno una vez más aclaro que los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi cabecita y ahora de mi ayudante Beta Mells.**

**********************************************************************************

**ROSE POV**

Odio los aviones le hacen frizz a mi cabello…. Bueno podría ser peor, podríamos viajar en la sección de… turistas!!! Iiuuckkk!!! Gracias Dios por la Primera Clase.

Voy a pensar en otra cosa para no ponerme de mal humor… si eso es lo mejor… ok al llegar e instalarnos en el hotel tengo que ir de compras con Alice, debo verme perfecta para cuando llegue su hermano.

No puedo creer que al fin después de todos estos años lo voy a conocer… uff claro no es que me tenga que esforzar mucho por conquistarlo pero no lo sé esta vez me siento diferente, no lo quiero conquistar simplemente, quisiera enamorarlo, quisiera que por primera vez alguien me viera con ojos de amor y no con los de lujuria que me miran todos los hombres siempre.

Estoy cansada de no poder confiar en ninguno, porque siempre me quieren como un trofeo para acostarse conmigo y exhibirme ante sus amigos.

Aunque pensándolo bien por las fotos que he visto y lo que me ha contado Allie, Emmet no es distinto a los demás hombres que he conocido.

Ella siempre me cuenta de las aventuras que tiene su hermano con uno de sus amigos…. Como se llamaba???? …E …Edgar… si Edgar o era Edward??? por Dios en estos tiempos ya nadie se llama asi!!!

Bueno el hecho es que esas saliditas de Emmet y "Ed" me las sé de memoria, seguramente entre los dos se han acostado con la mitad de la población femenina de Londres incluyendo las casadas.

Alice siempre culpa de todo a Edward, si Edward es su nombre, ya me acorde, ella dice que es él quien siempre tiene una nueva conquista, y arrastra a Emmet con otra "amiguita".

Seguramente si ella no fuese la hermanita de su mejor amigo ya hubiese intentado llevársela a la cama, aunque estoy segura que Alice no le interesa ese amigo precisamente, siempre la veo suspirar por el otro amigo de Emmet que siempre sale en las fotos con ellos, no sé cómo se llama, Alice nunca habla de él, es mas creo que ni se conocen, pero ella lo ha esperado siempre, no hay que ser adivina para darse cuenta de eso.

Pero bueno volviendo a mi osito… opps lo siento así le digo al hermano de Alice cada vez que pienso en su cuerpo y en su….. Digo a Emmet, por qué cuando pienso en él siempre hace tanto calor???.

Bella me ha contado que Mi Os…. que Emmet vendrá a estudiar a la misma Universidad de nosotras con sus dos mejores amigos, ellos también llegaran hoy y se hospedaran en nuestro mismo hotel, o sea, que más puedo pedir??? Que lo dejen en mi habitación con un lazo rojo en su cuello??? Bueno supongo que eso sería pedir mucho, pero nada es imposible para Rosalie Hale y si de algo estoy segura es de que Emmet Cullen se enamorara perdidamente de mí, LO JURO!!!

Pero un momento… y… yo… que siento yo realmente por Emmet???

Siempre me ha atraído su físico, dejándome llevar solo por eso el es mi hombre perfecto, pero si es un mujeriego como dice Alice de él y su amigo, me podría enamorar yo también de él? O solo quiero pasar una buena noche en su compañía??? Y es que, Dios perdóname pero ese cuerpo no me ha hecho pensar en corazones volando precisamente quizás en ropa volando sí, solo imaginarme sus músculos, su….

_-AAAYYY QUIEN APAGO EL AIRE ACONDICIONADO!!!!_

**Bella POV**

_-AAYYY QUIEN APAGO EL AIRE ACONDICIONADO!!!_ –grito Rose exaspera sorprendiéndonos a todos los que viajábamos en la primera clase del avión, jajaja seguro estaba pensando en el hermano de Alice-.

_-Calla, Rose que vergüenza ¿en que estabas pensando?_- le dijo Alice con una sonrisa picara y una mirada de saber exactamente en lo que estaba pensando Rose-.

_-Ay, olvídenlo!_ – gruño rose totalmente roja de la vergüenza, se parecía tanto a mí, y sin más cerró los ojos y simulo quedarse dormida-.

Una hora más tarde ya estábamos llegando al Aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, donde nos esperaba una limosina que nos llevaría hasta el hotel, ya que, nuestros padres enviarían nuestros respectivos coches en un par de Días.

Rose tenía un coche espectacular que le habían obsequiado su padres en la navidad pasada era un Mercedes CLK DTM AMG cabrio de color rojo pasión, incluidos los asientos, descapotable, perfecto para esta ciudad decía ella siempre. Ese auto era su pasión creo que si le pudiese instalar un vibrador, no tendría necesidad de buscar pareja mas nunca en su vida… y es que solo Dios sabe como amaba Rose ese auto.

Alice era otra historia ella aun conservaba el mismo carro que le obsequiaron sus padres en sus Sweet Sixteen, un Porshe 911 Turbo Cabriolet de color amarillo, imposible que pasara desapercibido al igual que su dueña, creo que esta era la razón por la que amaba tanto a su coche, esta y la velocidad claro porque si hay alguien que conduzca como una endemoniada su nombre es Alice Cullen.

Yo en cambio, aun no tenia coche propio, mi padre quería regalarme uno desde hace años pero yo no le veía el punto, ya que, yo nunca salía sola siempre estaba con Alice, Rose o Ryan. Y en el garaje de la casa mi casa estaban los coches que mis padres muy raras veces usaban.

Cuando al fin llegamos al hotel me apresure a buscar la tarjeta de acceso a nuestro Penthouse (PH) en la recepción, quería descansar un poco del viaje, ya que, en la tarde tendría que regresar al aeropuerto a buscar a Emmet y sus amigos, aproveche de una vez para retirar la "sorpresita" que me había dejado mi padre allí.

-_Buenos Días, en que puedo servirle?_ – Me dijo cortésmente la recepcionista-.

-_Sí, Buenos Días, Mi nombre es Isabella Swan… _-iba a continuar pero la chica me interrumpió-.

-_Oh, Señorita Swan, discúlpeme no la reconocí, ya tenemos todo listo para su estadía, aquí están sus tarjetas para su ascensor privado, seis copias, tal cual lo solicito, por lo que puede estar tranquila _–dijo guiñándome un ojo de manera extraña… un momento.. ¿¿¿Qué pensaba ella que iba a hacer con las tarjetas??? Mejor ni pregunto- _Y su padre le dejo este sobre_. –concluyo entregándome un sobre que decía un simple: Bella-.

_-Muchas gracias Srta. ?????_ – le pregunte a la chica que parecía de mi edad y se mostraba muy nerviosa por conocer a la hija de uno de sus jefes.

-_Stanley, Jessica Stanley_ –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-.

-_Gracias Jessica _–le dije tuteándola para que se calmara, me daba pena que me vieran con… temor?-.

-_Estoy a sus órdenes, ahora si gustan las guiaré hasta su habitación- _La mire pensando que no era necesario ya me había quedado anteriormente en este hotel y lo conocía como si fuera mi casa, pero al ver su cara de preocupación por haber hecho o dicho algo mal, no me quedo mas remedio-

_-De acuerdo_ – dije resignada-.

Inmediatamente se acerco un botones quien nos ayudo con nuestro equipaje. Jessica nos explico que nuestra habitación quedaba en el último piso del hotel y que mi padre había mandado a remodelarla para que fuera de nuestro total agrado, cuando salimos del ascensor, vimos únicamente dos puertas y una sala entre ambas ...

Esme era la decoradora de los hoteles de mi padre, y no escatimaba en nada... Pero nunca podría haberme dado una idea de lo había detrás de la puerta que nos señalo Jessica como nuestra habitación...

_-Tu madre es un genio Alice!!! Voy adorar este lugar... OH DIOS DIOS! estoy comenzando a amar L.A!_ - Rose fue la primera en entrar, por un momento la confundí con Alice por su reacción...

Tenía miedo de entrar! No pude decir nada… Mi papa era el mejor de eso no hay duda!!!

Al entrar veías TODO...

El Penthouse era precioso, lo bastante grande como para que pudiésemos vivir allí las tres hasta culminar nuestros estudios, pero mi padre se negaba a que viviéramos en el Hotel.

Yo sabía que por la chicas, no habría problema, cada una tenía su propia cuarto y al verlo... Era muy fácil distinguir el de cada una!

Mi habitación no era recargada, una gran cama, TV, un closet normal, espacio para libros en una biblioteca y unas hermosas rosas blancas, las paredes eran blancos con manchones azules! Era genial!!!!.

La de Alice tenía un armario tan grande como su habitación! La decoración era Violeta con Verde!!! Entrabas y te provocaba reír inspiraba alegría... Era indudable que habría que sacar a Alice arrastras de allí.

El cuarto de Rose inspiraba mmmm... Como decirlo... "No dormir" jaja Todo era rojo, blanco y negro!. Al igual que nosotras tenía una gran cama llena de cojines, con una luz muy tenue... Podía saber exactamente que pensaba Rose en ese instante y por Dios que ni se le ocurra...!!!!

Cada cuarto tenía un baño gigante incluido con bañeras en las que fácilmente entraban dos personas, una ducha con vidrios polarizados, entre otras cosas, era bellísimo.

En la sala había un solo mueble de color negro, pero en forma de media luna donde podrían sentarse 10 personas, habían muchos cojines (perfectamente ordenados) negros y verde manzana, sentada podías ver un plasma de 60 pulgadas... La sala estaba cubierta por una alfombra blanca y una gran mesa-baja totalmente negra, ubicada entre el sofá y la TV.

Todas las paredes que daban al mar eran de vidrio y con un control simplemente se volvían ahumadas. Detrás de los vidrios había una terraza con un jacuzzi negro para 8 personas... se veía muy relajante?? Excitante?? … Había también un mini bar negro al otro extremo del jacuzzi, incluyendo una hilera con decenas de botellas de licor recostadas..... Y en medio de estos unas modernas sillas desplegables blancas con cojines negros, todo era espectacular!!!...

Y LA VISTA... Oh por dios!!! Sin duda esta era la mejor habitación del Hotel, pero… Al voltear vi que compartimos la terraza con el otro Pent-house en donde estaría Emmet y sus amigos!!! . Bueno no me importo... (**N/A: Si Bella supiera...je je)**... Salí de ahí para ir a la cocina que era inmensa en madera clara, negro y metal! Con una mesón, tipo isla, en el medio... Al fondo de la cocina había en comedor acogedor donde el techo era totalmente de vidrio y podías ver las estrellas mientras cenabas...

Después de darnos el recorrido por "nuestro nuevo hogar" , Jessica salió junto al botones Newton creo que decía su placa. Nunca entendí, por qué el se había quedado en el recorrido y por supuesto, no pase por alto la mirada de sádico con la que me veía, prácticamente me estaba violando con la mirada, no era para nada discreto, si esto continuaba así, se lo diría a mi padre, realmente no me gustaba ese comportamiento, si eso hacia conmigo la hija del jefe como será su comportamiento con los otros huéspedes.

Nos dirigimos cada una a su cuarto a desempacar, yo me entretuve abriendo el sobre que me había dejado mi padre, este contenía una carta y… Oh por DIOS!!! Unas llaves con un lujoso llavero dorado con el logo BMW!!!.

Me apresure a leer la carta que había dentro del sobre la cual decía:

_Querida Isabella:_

_Ya sé que odias las sorpresas, así como también sé, que no querías que te comprara esto, pero te quisiera pedir que por favor aceptes este regalo. _

_Hija sé que me he perdido muchos momentos importantes en tu vida por siempre estar trabajando, pero deseo que sepas que no pasa un minuto del día en que no piense en ti. _

_Eres la mejor hija que un padre puede tener, me siento muy orgulloso de ti. Con esto no pretendo remediar el tiempo que no he estado contigo, solo es un gusto que me doy al poder obsequiarte tu primer auto. _

_Sinceramente espero que sea de tu agrado, lo compre pensando en ti. _

_Bueno realmente tu madre tuvo mucho que ver en la elección, ya que, conociéndote, te quería comprar un auto blindado a prueba de misiles, tú eres un imán para los accidentes. Pero, ya conoces a René aún no se cómo me convenció que este auto sería mucho mejor para ti, así que, disfrútalo._

_Con Amor_

_**Papá**_

_PD.: piensa lo del carro blindado es una camioneta fabulosa se que te gustaría._

_PD2: todos los papeles necesarios están en la guantera del carro, no tendrás problemas en conducirlo inmediatamente._

_PD3: Baja ya, el auto está en mi puesto preferencial del estacionamiento del hotel._

_PD4: Te Amo hija nunca lo olvides!!!_

Al terminar de leer no sabía si reír o llorar… un auto blindado??? (Empiezo a creer que mi padre está experimentando las mismas drogas que René).

Salí de mi habitación y encontré a las muchachas ya estaban terminando de desempacar, les mostré la carta de Charlie y bajamos corriendo al estacionamiento.

_-Oh por Dios, Bella!!! _– dijo Rose – _ese es un BMW Z4 coupe y en plateado se ve tan chic_ –podía confiar en rose ella era experta en autos.

_-Waoooo!!! Hay que probarlo inmediatamente. Vamos de compras!!! _ - dijo Alice

_-No chicas realmente estoy muy cansada rose toma las llaves vallan ustedes yo las espero_ –les dije con un falso bostezo.

_-BELLA !!!!!!! es tu primer auto se supone que el primer paseo lo tienes que dar tú_- dijo Alice.

_-Bueno que les parece si vamos a cambiarnos y a comer algo, mientras decidimos que hacer, muero de hambre!!!_ –Dije, realmente mi estomago estaba gritando!!!

_-Muy_ _bien, tú ganas esta solo porque también tengo muchísima hambre. _– Dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

Regresábamos hacia nuestro ascensor privado, pero nos dimos cuenta que ninguna trajo la tarjeta para usar el ascensor. Nos miramos unas a las otras por un momento y estallamos en risas, si yo sola era despistada, las tres juntas éramos un lio.

Pero cuando me iba a dirigir a recepción para pedirles que me llamaran el ascensor, el botones baboso, acudió al rescate.

_-Dejo su tarjeta Señorita? –_ dijo con un intento de voz sexy y salió realmente perturbadora, me di cuenta que el no tenía ni idea de quién era yo-.

_-Si…mmm?_ – le dije tratando de ser lo más educada posible.

_-Newton, Mike Newton_ –dijo guiñándome un ojo, iuckkkk-.

-_Newton, sabes donde esta Jessica? Necesito ir a mi habitación_ – le dije con tono serio-.

-_No te preocupes yo te lo marco con mi tarjeta_- Que???? Este tipo tiene tarjeta del ascensor privado??? ***Nota Mental: Pedirle a Jessica que le quite la tarjeta al baboso.***

_-Muchas gracias, disculpe la molestia_ – le dije mientras se abría el ascensor, al entrar pude ver de reojo como mis "amigas" estaban rojas aguantando la risa.

_-No, es ninguna molestia para lo que quieras estoy a la orden_ – AHHH!!!

Creo que presione el botón del PH tan duro que lo hundí. Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con mi padre sobre esto. No me gustaba actuar como la típica niña rica que acusa a los empleados con su padre, pero a conciencia que el tipejo baboso ya se estaba pasando.

En cuanto llegamos al PH, las chicas estallaron en Risas y no pude evitar unirme a ellas, Rose hizo una perfecta imitación del baboso, con la cual Alice y yo casi vomitamos. Tome el teléfono y llame a recepción, inmediatamente me atendió Jessica.

-_Buenas tardes Señorita Swan, en que puedo servirle? –_dijo-.

-_Hola Jessica, necesito pedirte un par de favores, quisiera que me enviaras 1 pizza hawaiana grande del restaurant, por favor, que la hagan inmediatamente tenemos mucha hambre _-Menos mal que no me gusta usar mis influencias no???

-_Si señorita de inmediato, en que otra cosa le puedo servir? _– dijo Jessica amablemente-.

_-Lo segundo es que mis amigas van a salir de compras esta tarde y yo necesito un chofer que me lleve al aeropuerto a buscar unos amigos dentro de una hora puedes encargarte de eso? _– Sabia que las chicas necesitaba mi auto para sus compras por lo que no podría buscar a Emmet en él.

_-Por supuesto Srita. Swan, en una hora tendrá un auto esperándola en la puerta del Hotel. Desea algo mas?_ –pregunto-.

_-Ahhh, si … por favor necesito que le quites la tarjeta de acceso a mi ascensor al botones Newton, no me agrada_ –le dije sin rodeos.

-Muy bien Señorita, algún problema que deba reportar con Newton – pregunto

-No, simplemente encárgate de bloquearle la tarjeta de mi ascensor.

-No hay problema, Señorita, en seguida me encargo de eso.

-Muchas Gracias Jessica

-Para servirle.

Las chicas se vistieron rápidamente mientras llegaba la pizza. Rose se coloco una camisa blanca con un pronunciado escote y un jean bastante ceñido a su cuerpo, el cual marcada cada curva de su cintura para abajo y unos botines de tacón bajo. Evidentemente ella sabía que cuando regresaran de sus compras Emmet ya estaría aquí.

Alice opto por un vestido sencillo de color morado con unas zapatillas bailarinas plateadas.

Yo como sabia que tendría que ir al aeropuerto, no podía ir como una loca, así que me puse unos pantalones blancos y un sweater negro abierto en los hombros, me recogi el cabello en una cola y me puse mis sandalias negras.

Cuando llego la pizza la devoramos en un instante. Alice me rogo que fuera con ellas de compras pero me excuse diciendo que mi padre me había encargado buscar unas cosas en otro hotel (no estaba mintiendo, en parte, ayyy como odiaba hacer esto), pero les pedí que por favor se llevaran mi carro ya que yo utilizaría un carro del hotel.

Sin decir nada mas casi salimos corriendo, asegurándonos las tres de tener la tarjeta del ascensor en nuestros bolsos no queríamos volver a pasar por un "momento newton" como lo llamábamos ahora.

Mis amigas siguieron al estacionamiento mientras yo me dirigía a la entrada del hotel, allí efectivamente se encontraba una limosina esperando por mí para llevarme al aeropuerto, en cuanto la vi maldije a Jessica por no conseguirme un auto "normal" sin duda alguna quería conseguir puntos extras con mi padre.

En el viaje hacia al aeropuerto no pude evitar recordar a Ryan, todo lo que había pasado aunque trataba de bloquearlo de mi mente siempre estaba allí, y cuando estaba sola lo recordaba aun más, recordé como me llamaba esa noche y como lance mi blackberry por la ventana.

Por cierto –en ese instante caí en cuenta – Mi padre me dijo esta mañana antes de despedirnos que Emmet llegaría hoy a las 4 de la tarde, pero jamás me dio ninguna información de en que vuelo y lo peor es que estoy incomunicada del mundo.

- _AHHHH RYAN TE ODIO!!!._ – dije y el chofer voltio a mirarme con una mirada confusa que ignore-.

Perfecto ahora tenía que pensar como ubicar a Emmet en el aeropuerto, bueno imagine que no sería tan difícil, total creo que Emmet lograba sobresalir en cualquier parte por su tamaño, pero en un aeropuerto no estaba muy segura.

Llegamos y ya eran las cuatro, me apresure a dirigirme a la zona de arribo de aviones vi en la pantalla que el vuelo que llegaba de Londres a las cuatro ya había aterrizado, perfecto saldrían por la puerta No. 7 , busque dicha puerta y me quede allí esperando que bajaran todos los pasajeros.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas… yo estaba hablando con un chico que me estaba pidiendo información sobre el vuelo que estaba llegando, el también esperaba a alguien que vendría allí, su nombre era James y esperaba a su hermana Victoria, empezamos a charlar mientras esperábamos. Era bastante agradable y buenmozo tenía unos ojos azules bellísimos, como los de Ryan pero más pequeños (Bella basta! me regañe mentalmente).

Aun estaba conversando con James cuando alguien me levanto del piso y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-_Em …me..t.. no… res.. pirar!!!_ – No necesitaba verlo para conocer sus mundialmente famosos abrazos-.

-_Oppps lo siento amor!!!_ – Dijo riéndose e inmediatamente James se despidió de mí y se marcho.

_-Rayos Emmet porque me llamaste así ahora pensara que eres mi novio_- le dije entre molesta y divertida-.

_-No pude evitarlo, el te estaba comiendo con los ojos, y bueno hermanita no lo culpo… como has crecido… estas HOTTT!!!- _dijo mirándome con una sonrisa de arriba abajo yo sabía que bromeaba y solo buscaba molestarme.

_-Cállate!!! Emmet… _- inmediatamente me puse roja como un tomate algo inevitable en mí-.

-_Ay hermanita no cambias_ –dijo pellizcándome en las mejillas coloradas-. _Ven te presento a mis amigos._

_-Este es Jasper –_ dijo señalando a un chico de cara muy bonita, no pude evitar notar la similitud que tenia con Ryan, los mismos ojos, el cabello, rasgos similares… basta que enferma y masoquista soy , pero había algo en su expresión que me hacia confiar en él, parecía buena gente.

-_Encantada, Bella_ –le dije tendiéndole la mano-.

_- Mucho gusto Bella, yo soy Jasper Whitlock– _estrecho mi mano con mucho delicadeza, note inmediatamente un acento sureño igual al de Ryan. (Es oficial otro pensamiento de Ryan y me golpeo).

_-Y ese Casanova que esta allá es Edward _–dijo Emmet señalando a un chico que le hablaba muy cerca a una aeromoza- _EDWARD!!!_ – gritó Emmet, haciendo que mitad de la sala de espera volteara a vernos, consecuencia: YO, ROJA de la pena otra vez-. _VEN ACA!!!_

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo Diosss…

Edward tenía una cara de príncipe inglés, sus ojos eran como dos esmeraldas, su mirada traviesa, picara, dulce... me veía de arriba abajo escaneando todo mi cuerpo, no mentiré de manera algo pervertida, pero por favor yo me iría al infierno con un hombre así_... (Nota Mental: Bella deja de tener conversaciones poco decorosas con Rose!)_

DIOSSS aun no podía respirar con facilidad cuando se paro frente a mí:

_-Un placer, Bella_ – dije concentrándome al máximo para no sonrojarme, tartamudear o desmayarme, no solo por Edward, más que todo por Emmet!!!-

-_El placer es todo mío, Bella. Soy Edward Masen._ –Dijo esto mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba.

Dios ya mátame aquí!!!! Ese acento inglés… creo que iba a darme un colapso nervioso y su cuerpo parecía… esculpido por los dioses... Waaaoo y olía tan bien… Creo que si no dejo de mirarlo tendré un orgasmo mental-.

***************************************************************

**Qué tal? Que les pareció este cap???**

**Yo no podía dejar de reírme haciéndolo y luego nuevamente corrigiéndolo jejeje**

**Porfa dejen muchos Reviews son lo que me motiva a actualizar diariamente, aunque mi Beta quiera matarme… Te quiero Mells!!! Jejeje**

**LAS QUIERO CHICAS!!!**

**Bites!!!**

**Ale!**


	6. Hogar dulce Hogar?

**Muchísimas gracias a todos las que me mandaron sus Review , agregaron en sus alertas y en sus historias favoritas, ya llevamos 30 solo en tres días… yeah!!!. Aquí van los agradecimientos correspondientes con sus respuestas personalizadas ;) con estilo…:**

**MeliCullen84: **estoy segura que a todas nos da un vaporón como el de Rose cada vez que vemos a Edward!! Jejeje uff…. PRENDAN EL AIRE!!!!!

**SabinaWhitlockCullen: **gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos ;)

**marisOpla:** si te parece que hasta ahora esta buenísimo, espera a leer lo que viene, espero que te guste aun más!!! jeje

**.: ** Oh si, créelo, que podemos tener un orgasmo mental!!! Jeje

**Isabella-Swan-C:** creo que el acento inglés es un gran bono que tiene Edward o Rob, depende como quieras imaginarlo jejeje

**Joa19:** ahora falta que se conozcan todos… disfrute este capítulo ;)

**Nonblondes:** quizás aun no la puedo encasillar como ninfómana, pero cuando al fin conozca a Emmet… todo puede cambiar jejeje

**KeldaCullen:** gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos!!! :)

**BellaRichart:** también gracias por agregarme ;)

**Zay:** a mi también me encanta recibir tus review, me gusta mucho que disfrutes la historia con todas las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza, con el desarrollo de la historia es sorpresa, pero te aseguro que no nada será fácil ;) jeje

**Awen Granger:** me alegra muchísimo que aun te siga gustando la historia te recuerdo que por ser la Primera en dejar Review, tienes un trato preferencial de mi parte jejeje respondiendo lo que me comentaste, bueno que te puedo decir de Mike… iiuccckkk!!!! Y Edward no es un "mujeriego" como tal, digamos que solo se divierte un poco, realmente este personaje es mucho más complejo que simplemente un mujeriego pronto verás por qué…

**Espero que se unan muchas más en las próximas horas jejejeje**

**Bueno una vez más aclaro que los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi cabecita y ahora de mi ayudante Beta Mells.**

**Sin más preámbulo aquí está el sexto capítulo, que lo disfruten ;)**

************************************************************************

**Edward POV**

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad en el avión, con esa azafata que no dejaba de coquetearme descaradamente… bueno, no es que me haya parecido raro ni nada por el estilo, estoy acostumbrado a que las mujeres siempre caigan a mis pies, pero "esta" específicamente (creo que su nombre era Lauren), era un verdadero fastidio.

No solo iba a mi asiento en primera clase cada cinco segundos a preguntarme si estaba bien… no, eso lo hubiese podido tolerar… ella se sentó en el asiento vacío que estaba a mi lado porque según ella "no le gustaba verme tan solo", después empezó una charla o mejor dicho monologo, en el que solo enfatizaba muy seguido que estaba soltera y que le gustaría conocerme "mejor" (jaja, discreción donde estas? Pensé para mis adentros).

Se levanto rápidamente cuando uno de sus compañeros le dio una mirada desaprobatoria, no sin antes repetirme, en un tono extrañamente seductor- según creía ella- más bien aterrador -según sentía yo- que si necesitaba _"cu-al-qui-er"_ cosa -parecía separar cada silaba de esa palabra para asegurarse que yo entendiera a lo que se refería- no dudara ni un segundo en llamarla… (Dios se podía ser tan obvio)…

Bueno esta era una chica muy muy fácil, seguramente podría acostarme con ella al bajar del avión, pero antes de salir del internado me prometí a mi mismo cambiar y no seguir siendo el mismo Casanova en la Universidad, ya es hora, de sentar cabeza, no sé porque últimamente anhelo tanto una relación seria, no las simples aventuritas que me tienen aburrido.

Pero realmente, pensándolo fríamente, la aeromoza esta muyyy bien, tiene un cuerpo soñado…

Sí, definitivamente al bajar le pediré su número, total aun no empiezo la universidad puedo divertirme unos cuantos días más.

Al fin el piloto anuncio por el parlante que habíamos llegado al Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles, me sentía bastante cansado, ya que no pude dormir nada durante todo el vuelo por "obvias" razones.

Como siempre Emmet se apresuro a salir del avión, a veces, se comportaba como un niño pequeño.

Cuando conoció a mi princesita Sophie, la gente a nuestro alrededor pensaba que Emmet tenía retardo mental, que tenía el cuerpo de un hombre con el cerebro de un niño de 5 años, se pueden imaginar lo que estaba haciendo en el parque… solo diré, que creo que nunca pudieron reparar ese colchón inflable!!! Jasper y yo no hallábamos donde escondernos, incluso Sophie estaba roja por la vergüenza…. Fue terrible!!!

Aproveche que me quede atrás para pedirle su número telefónico a Lauren, y así averiguar por cuánto tiempo se quedaría en esta ciudad, fuimos caminando juntos hasta la sala de espera y allí me detuve a esperar por los demás, no me había fijado hacia donde se habían ido.

Lauren me dijo que se quedaría un par de días más en Los Ángeles y que la llamara para vernos cuando me instalara.

-perfecto pensé para mis adentros, este es un polvo seguro-.

No me gustaba tener que jugar mucho con mis presas –así llamaba a las mujeres con las que quería tener una pequeña aventura-.

En Londres era conocido como el famoso Edward Masen Jr, heredero de la gran empresa de mi padre, la prensa siempre sabia cuando nos daban permiso para salir del internado, incluso sabían cuando me escapaba y siempre llegaban donde yo estaba, por supuesto, nunca me conseguían en posiciones decentes siempre estaba haciendo alguna "travesura", por lo que mi fama de Bachelor rompe corazones la tenia bien ganada.

Algunas veces Emmet escapaba conmigo y hacíamos desastres, volteábamos la ciudad entera en una noche antes de regresar al internado y por supuesto las chicas nunca faltaban.

Jasper en cambio, no le gustaba salir de nuestra "prisión del internado", las pocas veces que lo hizo fueron bajo amenazas.

Recuerdo que la ultima vez me invitaron a la inauguración de un club en la ciudad y Emmet no podía ir porque estaba quien sabe en donde, con la esposa de uno de los socios de mi padre, tuve que recurrir a Jazz, mi último recurso, le dije que si no me acompañaba, le tomaría fotos desnudo mientras se bañaba y se las mandaría a la hermana de Emmet con una nota que dijera:

"_Todo esto es tuyo y solo espera por ti…"_

Realmente no lo haría, pero eso era incentivo suficiente para Jasper, quien en 15 minutos ya estaba listo para salir.

Estaba simulando que le prestaba atención a lo que me decía Laura??

Rayos ya olvide su nombre… Lauren???

Opps no se cual de los dos es… Gracias a Dios escuche la voz de Emmet al rescate:

-_EDWARD!!!_ - gritó Emmet, cuando volteé al mismo tiempo que media sala de espera, para ver de dónde provenía aquel grito descomunal, la vi….

- _VEN ACA!!! _–grito nuevamente pero yo solo escuche que murmuro algo, estaba impactado-.

Me di la vuelta nuevamente y me despedí de la aeromoza, ya había olvidado completamente su nombre solo pude decir un seco: _Adiós._

Camine hacia donde se encontraba Emmet pero no lo veía a él, solo sabía que él tenía abrazada a una chica hermosa, inmediatamente clave mis ojos en los suyos, los cuales eran de un tono chocolate que me atraían como imanes.

Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola, lo que dejaba su cara, cuello y hombros, al descubierto, ya que traía un sweater negro abierto en los hombros, seguí bajando la mirada muy lentamente, vi que traía unos pantalones blancos que le quedaban perfectos, no estaban ceñidos a su cuerpo por lo que dejaba volar mi imaginación.

Solo rezaba a Dios para que ella se volteara y poderle ver el trasero… subí nuevamente la miraba deseando tirarme a su cuello y morderla… pero… rayos debo tener la cara de pervertido del siglo, ya que, ella me miraba como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento, estaba sonrojada….

Si definitivamente se dio cuenta que la estaba devorando con la mirada… mire a Emmet quien trataba de contralar una carcajada y Jasper quien me miraba con vergüenza ajena.

Cuando salí de mi trance en cámara lenta y todo volvió a la normalidad, me pare frente a ella.

Si de lejos se veía espectacular, estar frente a frente era indescriptible, esta mujer era bellísima.

_-Un placer, Bella_ – dijo con una melodiosa voz, Dios!!!

Ya para este momento mi pantalón me molestaba a nivel de la entrepierna lo sentía demasiado pequeño, me aprisionaba. Tenía que conquistar esta mujer y pronto si quería mantener un buen estado de salud física y mental.

-_El placer es todo mío, Bella._- le dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas-_ Soy Edward Masen._ – tome su mano y la bese.

El contacto con su piel era suave, sentía una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, quería besarla mas no solo en su mano, quería besarle todo el cuerpo, quería tirarme sobre ella en ese mismo instante. Pero qué me pasa… CONTROLATE EDWARD!!! (Me dije a mi mismo) y en eso Jasper hablo, como sintiendo lo que quería hacer en ese segundo.

_-Mejor vamos por las maletas de una vez, muero de hambre. _–Dijo dirigiendo una mirada burlona hacia mi-.

_- Vamos es por acá. –_ Dijo mi ángel señalando algo, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos… un momento… Mi Ángel??? Yo dije eso??? Creo que la presión en la cabina del avión me afecto el cerebro, si seguramente es eso.

Y en ese momento Dios me escucho, Bella se giro al lado de Emmet y empezó a caminar, dándonos la espalda a Jasper y a mí.

No pude evitar llevar mi puño a la boca para ahogar el grito que quería desgarrar mi garganta al ver ese…. Ese minúsculo trasero… que me rogaba que lo acariciara, sin lugar a duda ese entraría en mi Top 5.

Voltee a ver a Jasper, quien un poco más discretamente que yo he de admitir, también estaba mirando esa parte de la anatomía de Bella.

**Emmet POV**

La cara de Edward cuando vio a Bella, no era normal, no sé cómo pude contener la risa por dentro me estaba muriendo, sabía que mi "hermanita" estaba buena, pero yo sola la veía como una más de la familia. No podía tener esos pensamientos con ella, sería como imaginarme con Alice…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Rayos, se me olvida que tengo una muy buena imaginación.

Podría jurar que Edward tendría un… problemita con el "pequeño Eddie", se notaba a leguas que Bella lo había impresionado y mucho, estaba babeando literalmente. Yo que lo conozco de años nunca lo había visto perder de esa manera el control con ninguna mujer.

Tendría que tener una conversación muy seria con Edward, ya que, no le permitiría jugar con mí "casi hermana", aunque por los momentos, esto se ve demasiado divertido, así que, conociendo a Bella, dejare que lo torture un poco.

Terminamos de buscar nuestras maletas y Bella nos guío el auto que nos esperaba en las afueras del estacionamiento.

-_Waaooo!!!_ _Hermanita con un taxi nos hubiera bastado –_dije viendo la limosina a la cual nos dirigíamos-.

-_Cállate Emmet_, _sabes que tu no entras en un auto normal_.- me respondió Bella riendo y un poco sonrojada mientras el chofer le abría la puerta para que pasara.

- _uyyy Touché_!- sabía muy bien que estaba bromeando, además ella odiaba viajar en limosina, aunque era una niña muy rica, le gustaba llevar una vida normal.

El chofer termino de meter el equipaje en el maletero del auto y partimos hacia el hotel.

El camino fue tranquilo no muy lejano Bella, me conto que ella, Alice y su otra amiga habían llegado esta mañana al hotel, y que compartiríamos el mismo piso, me aseguro que me gustaría la decoración ya que obviamente la había hecho mi madre.

No pase inadvertidos a mis amigos, Edward aun no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Bella, la pobre creo que ya se sentía incomoda y las múltiples tonalidades de rojo en su rostro la delataban y yo realmente estaba disfrutando la situación.

Jasper en cambio, se veía…. Ansioso???

Naaahhhhhhhh!!!!

Seguramente serian los nervios de estar en una nueva ciudad después de pasar tanto tiempo en ese internado, sinceramente he llegado a pensar que Jasper estába pagando algún tipo de penitencia, solo a los monjes les gusta estar encerrados tanto tiempo.

En eso llegamos al Hotel, era bellísimo muy elegante como todos los otros del cual el padre de Bella era co-propietario.

A penas se detuvo la limosina un botones corrió a abrir la puerta del auto para ayudar a salir a Bella.

_-Gracias Newton_ –respondió Bella y la note tensarse en el acto-.

El botones miraba a Bella como un sádico, si antes pensé que Edward la estaba devorando con la mirada este renacuajo se la estaba….

En ese momento salí del auto dispuesto a darle un puñetazo al tipejo que se quería propasar con mi casi-hermana, pero al instante Edward me detuvo y me dijo con la mirada que él se encargaría del baboso.

Me reí internamente y asentí, obviamente Edward también estaba igual o peor que yo, pero por favor, es que el sádico del botones no era para nada discreto.

Edward se acerco a Bella y la tomo por la cintura… WTF???... Ok ahora creo que tendré que golpear a Edward.

_-Está todo bien, MI AMOR?_ – Dijo Edward, de acuerdo esperaría un poco para matarlo, la cara de Bella en esos momentos era impagable jajaja-.

_-Sí, bebé, todo está bien_ –le respondió Bella acariciándole la mejilla a Edward. Ok creo que me perdí algo aquí??

-_Entonces, continuamos??_ – le dijo Edward, entrelazando su mano con la de ella y llamándonos para que los siguiéramos. Waaaoo Edward no perdía el tiempo!!!

-_Newton podrías encargarte del equipaje de mi NOVIO y sus amigos, ellos se hospedan conmigo._-le dijo Bella firmemente al botones-.

La boca del tal Newton formaba una perfecta O, inmediatamente se fue a sacar el equipaje de la cajuela. Jasper y yo seguimos a la nueva "parejita" aun sorprendidos por la actuación que dieron.

Bella nos dirigió a hacia un ascensor privado saco una tarjeta de su bolso y la deslizo por la ranura en la pared para que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor.

Edward aun la llevaba tomada de la mano y bastante pegada a su cuerpo, realmente parecían novios de años.

Una vez se cerraron las puertas Bella se soltó del agarre de Edward y le dijo:

_-Uff te debo una grandísima, muchas gracias, ese baboso me ha estado molestando todo el día ya no sabía qué hacer. Espero que no te moleste que te haya llamado como lo hice. _– dijo claramente nerviosa-.

_-No hay problema cuando quieras lo podemos hacer nuevamente. _– le respondió Edward con una sonrisa mirándola fijamente.

Ahhh por Dios!!! Estos dos se traen algo… el "amor" se respira en el aire jeje.

_-Bueno bueno, entonces mi hermanita está en la habitación??? _–pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema, no entendí porque de repente Jasper empezó a toser, como si hubiera dicho algo malo-.

-_ No_ – respondió Bella- _ella se ha ido de compras con Rose, dudo mucho que lleguen aun, yo les mostrare su habitación y pediré algo de cenar mientras las esperamos les parece?? –_concluyo-.

_-Me parece perfecto _–respondió Edward causando que Bella se sonrojara una vez más-.

Se abrió el ascensor y pude ver que Jasper miraba para todos lados desesperadamente como buscando algo… Que diablos???... vi que Bella se iba a una de las dos puertas que había en el pasillo, los tres mirábamos la otra puerta.

_-__Está en su habitación –_dijo Bella-_ y la otra es la nues… BAJAMEEE!!!_– gritó mientras la cargaba sobre mi hombro y yo terminaba de abrir la puerta, Edward me miro de forma extraña, parecía un poco celoso, me daba tanta risa que lo ignore.

_-__Waaaooo!!! es casi tan lindo como el nuestro_ – dijo Bella riendo cundo la baje-… _eyyyy porque yo no tengo una mesa de pool!!!_ – me miro haciendo un puchero.

_-Mi madre nos conoce…!!!! _– dije tirándome en un gran sofá rojo y blanco, como cuadros de ajedrez, cuadrado que había en la sala donde fácilmente podría acostarme (_**Nota Mental:**_ _probar para que más puede ser útil…mmm…._)

La alfombra era negra como con pelitos, eso me encantaba y… y… y…. Y… UN GRAN PLASMA DE 60 PULGADAS con millones de juegos de video, WII, XBOX y PLAYSTATION III en cada rincón de la sala había cornetas en el techo, podías ajustar las luces a tu antojo… no pude evitarlo y comencé a bajar y a subir la intensidad de la luz.

-_EMMETT PARA DE HACER ESO!!! por Dios…_ – dijo Jasper que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, a veces, él era tan raro… sino fuera por Edward y por mí su vida sería tan aburrida.

_-Waoo… esto es increíble! Me encanta...! Puedo saber porque es que queremos un apartamento??? _– dijo Edward- _No me malinterpreten pero esto_ _para mi está más que perfecto_- termino mirando con malicia hacía su izquierda, no entendí… hasta que vi que compartíamos la terraza con las chicas.

_-Si si si… no puedo creer que mi madre logro impresionar los altos gustos del Sr. Masen_ –dije mirando a Bella reprimir una sonrisita burlona, pero a él no le gusto para nada el comentario y me miro con ojos furiosos.

_-Cuidado con lo que haces…-_le dije-_ mira que al lado están mis dos hermanitas, que no dudaran en vengarme, así que quita esa cara Eddie_ – eso último lo dije bajo solo para que él lo escuchara.

-_Emmett no me llames así… cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo _– me dijo Edward mientras miraba a Bella, haciéndola ponerse de todos los colores pobre Bella su cara era impagable!!!

Desde la terraza se podía apreciar toda la sala, alrededor del mueble en el que me había lanzado al llegar -aun seguía pensando cuantas posiciones podría hacer allí-... de verdad admiraba mi creatividad, había tambien sillones de colores rojos y blancos con detalles en negros.

Seguimos viendo la habitación, si es que podía decirse que eso era una habitación. Alrededor del mueble en el que me había lanzado al llegar, que parecía una gran mesa de goma, había replicas miniaturas de él pero con espaldar en color blanco, una mesa de pool,

-_Me siento como en la película de los 101 dálmatas de Disney, todo es blanco, rojo y negro! Jejeje ME ENCANTAAAA!!!-_ como es que nadie lo había notado era tan obvio, mi película favorita tanto como rambo I, II, III y IV!!!

Mire como Bella y Edward rodaban los ojos y se rieron bajo al ver que ambos lo habían hecho al mismo tiempo, seguro Alice se encargará de contarme que pasa entre esos dos.

Había un pasillo donde la mitad de las paredes estaban llenas de agua, pero no había peces sino cosas que brillaban y luces de colores, casi me quedo hipnotizado viendo eso.

Al final de ese pasillo se veían tres puertas. Entre a la primera que vi, mi mamá debió suponer que haría eso porque definitivamente era la MIA o sino pelearía por ella.

Mi gran cama estaba cubierta por sabanas de seda negra y muchos cojines… otra GRAN PLASMA y muchas películas de DVD, todos mis preferidas, un minibar con nevera donde había vino, champaña y whiskey…. Las cortinas eran de rayas blancas y negras y al cerrarlas todo quedaba completamente oscuro, en un extremo… OH OH OH OH… UNA SILLA DE AGUA MASAJEADORAAAA!!!!!!!! y y y…. en el techo había pedazos de espejos pegados al azar...!!!

_-Definitivamente… L.A. será mi perdición… DIOS QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO?...- _dije levantando las manos al aire tratando de hacerme el dramático.

_-__Uyyyy siii hermano oso! Pobrecito… definitivamente tu vida será tan difícil, que no quisiera ser tú_- dijo Bella aguantando la risa con Edward detrás.

_-__Tranquilo Edward se que piensas darle el mismo uso que yo pero te juro que no te la prestaré…- _dije eso y la cara de Edward fue digna de un premio al mejor villano, no solo me quería matar, segura me quería desmembrar , romper en trozos y lanzarme al fuego!!!

Y donde estaba Jasper hace tiempo que no lo veía, como si me leyera el pensamiento apareció recostado del marco de mi puerta con unos carteles en la mano.

_-Ok… creo que esto será necesario_ – nos dio un cartel de "No Molestar" a Eddie y a mi- _no quiero quedar traumado de por vida, al verlos hacer lo que siempre hacen, así que USENLO! Cuando alguien ponga el letrero de no molestar ya entienden… y… Emmett no te atrevas a hacer algo de "eso" fuera de tu cuarto porque juro que a te reviento la silla de agua_ – Dijo Jazz muy seriamente.

Cómo era que lo sabía todo? Creo que el espíritu de mi hermana Alice lo posee a veces. Corrí abrazarme a mi silla haciendo un puchero.

Edward miro a Jasper con cara de Terror, creo que a estas alturas el pobre quería cortarnos la lengua a cada uno jaja y esto apenas empezaba, creo que si antes quería matarme a mi ahora estaba planeando la muerte más dolorosa para su hermano.

_-__Creo que debo irme…- _dijo Bella con su cara como un semáforo por el comentario de Jasper.

-_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Hermanita vamos a destrozar el cuarto de estos dos_, -le dije y la cargue en hombros nuevamente y fuimos al cuarto de Edward, que venía detrás discutiendo con Jasper.

Su cuarto era… ummm como decirlo…como él… tenía pequeñas tablas en las paredes donde tenía montones de libros de abogacía y administración, un escritorio con su laptop y un equipo de sonido que al parecer se conectaba con las cornetas que estaban guindabas en las esquinas del cuarto, un piano negro en un extremo cercano a un ventanal que abarcaba la mitad de la pared y se veía el mar, he de admitir que era impresionante pero… seguía prefiriendo mi cuarto!!!!!, la cama eran gigante como la mía con sabanas de seda azul oscuro.

_-Esto es perfecto!!!-_ dije dirigiéndome a Edward- _Se parece tanto a ti… me imagino que no dejarás que ninguna de tus conquistas se acerque por acá, porque honestamente esto parece un santuario hecho para ti, solo una buena razón podría sacarte de aquí… recuerda que mi cuarto no está disponible _– agregue lo ultimo solo para ver su cara de odio, amaba a Bella por regalarme esta nueva diversión.

-_Creo debes bajarla porque esta morada…-_ dijo Edward señalando a Bella.

-Ohhh!!! Sí, se me olvido, perdona Bella… – dije bajando a Bella mientras reía a más no poder provocando que casi se me cayera cuando la baje, pero Edward la agarro.

-_Tranquilo…!!! Vamos a ver el cuarto de Jasper porque las chicas deben estar por regresar -_dijo Bella incorporándose de los brazos de Edward mirando al piso, ya no solo su cara estaba roja, sus orejas parecían luces intermitentes-.

-_Creo deberías mirar al frente sino quieres hacerte daño de nuevo, Bella- _dijo Edward de manera… dulce? Tierna? No no no… estoy alucinando!

-_Waooo creo que me dio vertigo!...-_ dije cuando entramos al siguiente cuarto.

El piso de la habitación de Jasper era de rayas, verdes, azules y negras y… tenía un mini campo de golf que ocupaba ¼ de su cuarto, es su deporte preferido aunque para mi es aburrido. Me tire en un sillón azul y si querer la di a un control y su cama comenzó a vibrar, moverse y … hacer cosas locas… waooooooooooooooo!!!!

Su cama tenía como un velo blanco casi transparente que se levantaba y le daba a su cuarto una decoración que te recordaba las películas viejas… esas que él ama y yo detesto porque no hay peleas ni nada, pero supongo que cualquier mujer que trajera iba a morir al ver eso, porque siempre tengo que pensar en eso… BASTA EMMETT, no quieres imaginarte a Jasper en eso, verdad???

_-__DEJA DE TOCAR TODO EMMET!!! y si te subes a mi cama te mato!!!– _dijo Jazz ansioso, histerico, nervioso… pero que le pico a Jasper… parecia mi hermana en sus días, porque estaba tan nervioso…Me dijo eso mientras acomodaba de manera ordenada, meticulosa, estricta… toda su ropa.

De los tres él era un maniático con su ropa y sus cosas, el UNICO hombre que le gusta ir de compras! Sí sí sí EL UNICO… creo que eso me salvara de Alice.

Salimos a la Terraza cuando me di cuenta de algo…

_-No hay cocina?... Moriré…que pretende mi mamá!!! Mantener mi físico requiere de muchas proteínas…!!!-_ estaba histérico por una cocina cuando yo NO SABIA COCINAR… yo debo tener problemas como todos dicen, al parecer Edward me leyó la mente, como cosa rara en el…

_-Desde cuando tu cocinas?_ – dijo Eddie con una ceja levantada. Mientras Jasper se recostaba de la baranda de la terraza mirando hacia el otro Pent House.

-_Tranquilo!!! Nosotras tenemos cocina y creo que podremos turnarnos para alimentarnos, sino puedes llamar a Jessica la recepcionista y que ella te mande algo _- Dijo Bella.

De repente todos escuchamos unas risitas desde el pasillo, habíamos dejado la puerta principal de nuestra habitación abierta y esa risita era inconfundible…

Salí corriendo a saludar a mi hermanita Alice, pero me frene en seco…

-Dios Mío, estoy alucinando o Edward me empujo por la terraza??? –dije viendo a la rubia espectacular que estaba al lado de Alice, sonriéndome seductoramente-.

-Si serás tonto hermanito –dijo Alice burlándose sin ninguna vergüenza de mi comentario anterior-. Ella es mi mejor amiga Rosalie Hale, ella vive con nosotras…

-Mucho Gusto, Emmet… hasta que por fin te conozco- dijo la belleza… QUEEEE??? Ella quería conocerme????

**********************************************************************************************

**Que tal chicas???**

**Les cuento que hoy no iba a subir ningún capitulo porque me dedique a trabajar si tengo que ganarme la vida de alguna manera lo sé!!! Pero pensé que si no publicaba esto el capítulo de mañana seria muuuuyyyy largo o lo tendría que poner en dos partes y no es la idea, por eso les subí este que espero hayan disfrutado mucho!!!**

**En el capitulo de mañana los chicos saldrán a rumbear (así se dice en mi país Venezuela ;) , es decir se irán a una, disco, antro, como ustedes le llamen… fiesta) y OHHHHHH SSSIIIIIII!!! Muchas cosas van a pasar ya es hora de justificar el Rankin "M" de esta historia no????....**

**Bueno tampoco se emocionen mucho porque no es que ya los voy a acostar a unos con otros pero definitivamente empiezan los juegos de seducción!!! YEAHH!!!**

**Ok, eso es todo por hoy, no olviden los review que saben que los necesito porque son mi constante motivación… un beso a todas!!!**

**Ale!**


	7. Baila Conmigo

**Ohhh!!! Chicas lo siento, de verdad siento mucho no haber podido subir nada ayer, me encanta poderles traer un nuevo capítulo diariamente pero de verdad se me hizo imposible.**

**Como les había dicho en el capitulo anterior ya tenía escrita la idea de la disco pero me faltaba unir todo, con el encuentro de los demás chicos y otras cosillas y por supuesto editarlo todo, por lo que me tarde más de lo esperado y no logre terminar a tiempo.**

**Realmente este ha sido un capitulo que me costo, de no ser por la ayuda de mi beta, no sé que hubiese hecho, pero bueno creo que salió bien je je je**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos las que me mandaron sus Review , agregaron en sus alertas y en sus historias favoritas.**

**Aquí van los agradecimientos correspondientes con sus respuestas personalizadas ;) con estilo…:**

**Sophie Vampire Cullen:** bueno imagino que a todas nos darían esos vaporones al ver (en mi caso a Edward) a los chicos que nos traen locas. No había pasado por tu fic porque estaba totalmente dedicada a terminar este capítulo, en cuento lo suba, paso por allí y te dejo mi review ;), gracias por tu review.

**Isabella-Swan-C:** jajaja me encanta que hayas disfrutado el POV de Emmet, realmente escribe las cosas como imaginaba que él lo haría jajaja… gracias por tu review.

**marisOpla:** muchas gracias me gusta que cada capítulo te parezca mejor que el anterior, eso es muy bueno!!! Jejeje en cuanto a lo que me dijiste de los rasgos de los personajes yo pienso igual que tu, ya todos sabemos cómo son los personajes asi que detallarlos una y otra vez, me da ladilla jajaja muchísimas gracias de verdad disfrute tu review, siento haberte dejado esperando ayer :(

**MeliCullen84:** de verdad Edward quiere "intentar" cambiar y enseriarse de una vez, pero… todos queremos algo siempre no? El Dilema es si lo conseguimos o no… gracias por tu review…

**EdwardKaname:** espero que te resulte muy divertido… jejejje gracias por tu review!!!

**Zay:** Mil gracias, me caes bien, tus review siempre me suben el ánimo :) y claro yo me conformaría con la mitad del pent house del hotel en mi mente es espectacular espero que en la tuya también… Besos y mil gracias por tu review!!!

**Awen Granger:** tienes razón mejor no imaginemos todo lo que "osito" quiere hacer no solo en su cuarto sino sobre todas las superficies del hotel. Con Bella lo que pasa es que en esta historia yo no la veo tan sumisa como en otras aquí ella tendrá una personalidad más… activa?? Digámoslo así jejeje… siento mucho haberte dejado esperando ayer de verdad tratare de que no vuelva a ocurrir, pero lo compensé con este mega capitulo espero que lo disfrutes mucho. Besos!!! Gracias una vez mas por tu review ;)

**Yamo:**_ ¡VIVAN LAS PRIMERAS VECES!!! _Me encanta que te encante la historia jejeje y lo de la imaginación créeme a veces no es tan bueno, sobre todo cuando piensas como Emmet jajajaja. Gracias por tu review!!!

**Albaln:** gracias por agregarme a tu story alert, espero que te guste la historia.

**Minori Kendai:** gracias por agregarme a tu story alert, espero que te guste la historia también.. jejeje

**:** gracias también por agregarme a tu story alert, yo también amo que ames mi historia jejeje espero que disfrutes mucho este capitulo de corazón y gracias por tu review!

**Joa19:** gracias Joa se que siempre cuento contigo ;)

**Laaamb:** mil gracias por agregarme a tus historias favoritas y a tus alertas me haces muy muy muy feliz… Yeah!!!

**Bueno una vez más aclaro que los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi cabecita y ahora de mi ayudante Beta Mells.**

**Sin más preámbulo aquí está el séptimo capítulo, que lo disfruten ;) quedo un poquito largo, espero que no les moleste…**

************************************************************************

_**Alice POV**_

Rose y yo compramos de todo, pero indudablemente tendríamos que regresar con Bella, ella necesitaba remodelar su armario mucho más que nosotras.

Mientras entrabamos a la tienda D&G por segunda vez, de verdad estas tiendas son maravillosas, recibí una llamada:

_-Hello_ –dije atendiendo mi celular-.

-_Alice???_ – dijo la voz de un chico que se me hacía muy familiar-.

_-Sí, con quien hablo???_ – respondí aun tratando de identificar aquella voz-.

_-Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni reconoces la voz de tus viejos amigos???_ –dijo el chico, rayos! No tenía ni idea de con quien estaba hablando, Rose me miraba intrigada-.

-_Ummmm_ – no quería mencionar ningún nombre comprometedor hasta estar segura, no es por nada, pero yo tenía muchísimos amigos y no quería que "este" se molestara por no recordarlo.

-_Te daré una pista_ –dijo- _… La Push!_ -y una sonrisa me ilumino el rostro, inmediatamente supe quien era-.

-_JAKE!!!_ – le grite al teléfono mientras daba pequeños saltitos en el mismo sitio, provocando que toda la tienda volteara a verme y por ende Rose haciéndome una mueca de asco, a ella nunca le cayó bien Jacob-.

_-Calma, calma, sé que no has podido superar mi partida, pero te dije que me olvidaras _–me dijo bromeando, provocando que estallara en risas-.

_-Sí, mi perrito, nunca pude superar tu ausencia_- le dije sarcásticamente aun riendo como loca.

_-Me dijeron que estas en mi ciudad, con Bella y la Barbie…_ -me dijo-.

-_Sabes que Rose odia que le llamen así_ –le susurre muy bajo para qué ella no escuchara- _y sí llegamos hoy precisamente, estamos es uno de los hoteles del padre de Bella._

-_y no pensaste en llamarme para darme esa maravillosa noticia??_ –me dijo con un falso tono enojado-.

_-Jake... Llegamos esta MA-ÑA-NA!!! Aun no… _- iba a continuar cuando me interrumpió-.

_-Alice… que estás haciendo en este momento???_ – Ahhh, perrito me conocía muy bien!!! no pude evitar una risita-.

-_Ummm en la piscina del hotel, descansando!!!-_ dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente-.

-_Alice Cullen, se que estas metida en alguna tienda de Los Ángeles y también se que probablemente llevas de compras toda la tarde, porque también seguramente aun no has notado que hace mas de una hora oscureció y se hizo de noche _-dicho esto estallo en risas como solo él y mi hermano podían hacer.

Era cierto todo lo que dijo no había notado que ya eran… Oh por Dios las 7:30 de la noche!!!!

_-Oh por Dios, Bella nos va a matar!!! _–Le dije recordando que mi amiga seguramente estaría esperándonos en el hotel-.

-_Tranquila, no creo que lo haga, te llamaba para hacerles una invitación_… -me dijo Jake.

_-A las tres o solo a Bella???_ –sabía que Jake aun seguía perdidamente enamorado de Bella-.

-_Bueno lo ideal sería a Bella, pero las conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ustedes son un combo y donde va una van todas_ –dijo con un falso gruñido reprimiendo una carcajada-.

_-ja ja ja, pórtate bien perrito! Dime a donde nos quieres invitar?_ –le dije rápidamente mientras esperaba que Rose terminara de pagar lo que había elegido-.

_-Bueno sabes que hace un año abrí un Club llamado V.I.P.E.R., y hoy celebraremos nuestro primer año, y me encantaría tener a los tres Ángeles de Charlie compartiendo conmigo esta noche, que dices???_

-_Claro, Jake cuenta con nosotras, a qué hora podemos llegar???_ –pregunte calculando el tiempo que nos tomaría arreglarnos y arreglar a Bella-.

_-La fiesta empieza a las 11pm pueden llegar cuando quieran en la puerta dejare las indicaciones para que las dejen pasar inmediatamente_- dijo evidentemente muy contento-.

-_Seguro perrito, cuenta con nosotras y por cierto felicidades por tu local Jake, te mereces el éxito_- le dije sinceramente-.

_-Muchas gracias Duende, las espero!!!_ – AHHH!!! Odio que me llamen duende-.

-_MIRA PERRO!!!-_ dije furiosa pero solo escuche el… tu-tu-tu-tu…. Jacob me había colgado el teléfono.

-_AHHH!!! Lo odio!!!_ -Dije mientras caminaba hacia el auto de Bella con Rose-.

-_Sí, ya somos dos_ –dijo ella- _y para que te llamaba el perrito esta vez???_

-_Quería invitarnos a una fiesta en su club esta noche_ –le dije mientras arrancaba el auto-.

-_Dime que no tenemos que ir por favor _–suplico Rose, yo no entendía porque se caían tan mal… sí… era mutuo-.

_-Claro que vamos a ir Rose, anda nos divertiremos y conoceremos mucha gente_ _nueva_ – A Rose le encantaba conocer gente nueva, ella era muy "sociable", les gustaba que la admiraran siempre-.

-_Muy bien pero antes de subir, te parece si llevamos comida para llevar, Bella debe estar esperándonos para cenar_ –dijo deteniéndose en un Restaurant de comida Tailandesa-.

_-Si, no hay problema, mañana tendremos que ir de compras al Supermercado, si seguimos comiendo todos los días en la calle entrare a la universidad rodando_.- Rose estallo en risas, ella tenía un cuerpo excelente aunque comía aconsejar como un camionero, a veces me recordaba tanto a mi hermanito-.

Pedimos la comida para llevar, suficiente para alimentar a un batallón, y nos dirigimos nuevamente al Hotel, estacionamos y le pedimos a un botones –gracias a Dios el sádico no estaba en los alrededores- que nos subiera las bolsas al PH.

Entramos los tres al ascensor Rose y yo no podíamos aguantar la risa al ver que el botones se perdía entre el mar de bolsas, aun no sé como lograba mantener el equilibrio.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas nuevamente, Rose y yo salimos con lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reír, estaba tratando de recuperar la respiración, cuando sentí unos fuertes pasos dirigirse hacia nosotras.

Al voltear vi a mi hermanito Emmet, parado en la puerta del otro PH con la boca abierta. Pero WTF????

_-Dios Mío, estoy alucinando o Edward me empujo por la terraza??? _–dijo clavando sus ojos en Rose, por Dios que ridículo, estalle nuevamente en risas sin poder contenerme-.

_-Si serás tonto hermanito _– le dije burlándome de él-. _Ella es mi mejor amiga Rosalie Hale, ella vive con nosotras_ –dije viendo como Rose deslumbraba aun más a mi hermano con su sonrisa más seductora-.

-_Mucho Gusto, Emmet… hasta que por fin te conozco_- Waaaoo Rose no perdía el tiempo, yo sabía muy bien que le gustaba mi hermano, pero pensé que quizás… solo quizás sería un poco más discreta.

Aún estaba inspirada burlándome de los dos tortolitos, cuando lo vi…

Era mi Jazz, mi amor secreto de toda la vida, bueno desde que mi hermano me mostro una foto en la que salía ellos dos con Edward, sentí la flecha de Cupido, en mi trasero, sé que es muy infantil y por eso nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. Pero no podía creer que al fin lo iba a conocer.

_**Jasper POV**_

Estaba muy nervioso, este era el momento que había esperado todo el día, rápidamente fui a su lado y tome su mano.

-_Tú debes ser la hermosa Alice, Emmet habla mucho de ti _– Qué???? Tanto planificar este momento y esto es lo mejor que me sale???-.

Note como sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color rosado, Dios mío si antes en fotos me parecía hermosa… en persona es… Divina!!!

_-Sí, gracias, tú debes ser Jasper_ – waoo que bien se escuchaba mi nombre en sus labios-.

Sí… es definitivo esta chica será mi perdición.

-_Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo por conocerte_- dijo con su fina voz-.

_-Lo siento, Señorita, no volverá a ocurrir _– le dije mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mano-.

-_Ummm, Jasper no quiero creer que estas coqueteando con mi hermanita, primero Edward con Bella y ahora tu?_ –dijo Emmet explotando la burbuja en la que me encontraba. Había olvidado totalmente que teníamos gente alrededor.

Alice y Bella ahora tenían el mismo color en las mejillas, Edward miraba a Emmet con odio, la otra amiga de Alice solo miraba a Emmet intensamente, y yo pensaba en como planear un asesinato con Edward.

_-Cállate Oso y dime qué haces aquí? _– logro decir Alice al cabo de unos segundos de incomodo silencio.

-_Bueno vine a asegurarme que ningún niño rico…_ –dijo Emmet mirándome a los ojos riéndose de manera perversa- _quiera_ _propasarse con mi hermanita._

No, por eso yo siempre he dicho que con amigos así ¿quién necesita enemigos?, pensé para mis adentros.

-_No puede ser, en serio te quedaras con nosotras???_ -Dijo Alice saltando de alegría, era evidente que amaba a su hermano-.

_-Si mi pequeña duende, los tres planeamos estudiar aquí igual que ustedes_. –Dijo Emmet mirando a Rose-.

Note como las chicas se miraron entre si de manera extraña, espero que esto sea una buena idea, no deseo separarme de mi Alice.

_**Rosalie POV**_

Entramos a nuestro PH con los chicos detrás de nosotras. Era evidente que había logrado llamar la atención de mi osi… Emmet.

-_Espero que tengan hambre, hemos traído la cena_ –me apresura a decirles a todos, pero haciendo contacto visual con Emmet en todo momento-.

-_Realmente tengo muchísima "hambre"_ –dijo Emmet, viéndome como si yo fuera el plato principal, era tan divertido no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo-.

-_Rose escogió comida tailandesa espero que les guste_ – dijo Alice quien acababa de darle una propina al botones mientras arreglaba las bolsas en la sala-.

_-Lo que ustedes decidan está bien para nosotros_ –le respondió Jasper, el otro amigo de Emmet.

Dios era evidente que ese ser estaba totalmente enamorado de Alice, la forma en que la veía con tanta dulzura, no era para nada lujuria, claramente era amor.

Me sentía muy bien por mi amiga, aunque ella nunca nos haya querido decir nada ni a Bella ni a mí, ambas sabíamos que a Alice le gustaba mucho ese amigo de su hermano, y saber que su amor era correspondido en realidad me alegraba mucho.

_-Y Bella…_ –dije mientras terminábamos de cenar- _ya te dijo Alice quien la llamo hoy???_

La cara de Alice y Jasper no tenia precio, la primera me hizo un cambio de luces con los ojos, por lo que inmediatamente comprendí que la salida de esta noche sería una sorpresa para Bella. Y el segundo solo dirigió miradas de sorpresa, mezcladas con celos en intriga, de Alice a mí y viceversa, parecía un ventilador.

_-No, Rose._ –Se apresuro a decir Alice- _cuando estábamos de compras me llamo tu padre me pidió que te dijera, que si ya los olvidaste porque aun no los has llamado y que cuando piensas comprarte un nuevo celular._

_-Que paso? Hermanita tu novio psicópata ya no te deja ni tener celular_ –le dijo Emmet bromeando a Bella y seguramente se arrepintió al instante al ver la cara que puso esta-.

-_No es eso Emmy, él y yo terminamos _–le dijo Bella, con un tono de dolor en su voz, claramente todo había sido muy reciente y todavía se sentía mal por ello-.

_-Si bueno… y digamos que su BB (Blackberry), llevo la peor parte de todo_ _esto _– dije bromeando, consiguiendo una sonrisa de mi amiga-.

Emmet inmediatamente corrió a levantar a Bella de su silla para abrazarla, uyy que envidia….que brazos…Dios que cuerpo… Ahhhhh QUE CALOR!!!!!!

_-Bueno chicos esta noche planeaba salir con las chicas, pero me parece que sería perfecto que saliéramos los seis, así podríamos conocernos mejor que les parece?_ –dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa, obviamente sabia que los chicos irían con nosotros-.

_-Claro, a donde iremos???_ –pregunto un muy emocionado Jasper

_-Eso es una sorpresa, nosotras nos iremos a arreglar y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo_ –les dijo Alice sugiriendo más bien ordenando que se fueran a cambiar.

-_Como usted diga mi pequeño duendecillo_ –le dijo mi tierno osito y salió corriendo hacia la terraza que conectaba los dos PH's, mientras Alice lo seguía, tratando de lanzarle una de sus sandalias.

_Waaooo eso si es un trasero!!!_ –pensé para mis adentros- a Emmet se le notaba que tenía todo su cuerpo como una roca, seguramente debía practicar algún deporte como soccer o beisbol o algo así, ese cuerpo no era normal, imaginaba la mucha resistencia que podría tener, él seguro podía hacerme pasar toda la noche sin dormir, haciendo tantas cosas que……… qué es esto??? Estoy…. Sudando???

**Bella POV **

Mi pequeño duendecillo Alice, no quiso decirme que había planeado para esta primera noche con todos juntos en L.A.

Admito que a veces le tenía un poco de miedo… no es broma realmente su mente podía trabajar de manera siniestra muchas veces.

Sabía que Alice tardaría un poco escogiendo nuestros atuendos para esta noche, la cual según ella seria prometedora. Su comentario me aterro, generalmente ella parecía saber lo que ocurriría en un futuro inmediato, nunca en todos los años que llevaba conociéndola se había equivocado-.

En fin, Rose y Alice como de costumbre comenzaron arreglarse mientras yo decidí sin hacer ruido escabullirme un rato al jacuzzi… total pronto vendrían y me arrastrarían a la sala de torturas, así que aprovecharía mis últimos minutos.

Entre y me perdí en la hermosa vista de L.A. De repente sentí un par de ojos verdes mirándome…

_-Mmm… bella, no se supone que deberías estar arreglándote? Las mujeres se toman mil horas para eso, no? _ – Dijo Edward a mis espaldas y Oh por Dios!! Estaba sin camisa y con unas bermudas negras que hicieron que hiperventilará, es que acaso nunca había visto un hombre en mi vida?... Claro, no es que hubiera visto a muchos, mi experiencia solo abarcaba a Ryan, y vaya que él estaba muy bien definido, pero Edward no parece humano es demasiado perfecto!!!

Seguía hundida en mis pensamientos por no sé cuánto tiempo. Si él no hubiese dicho mi nombre hubiera creído que pensaba en voz alta.

-_Bella?_ –dijo y me apresure a responder, tratando de sonar lo mas "normal e inteligente" posible, si es que eso era factible en este momento, con todas las fantasías que se estaban formando en mi cabecita. ( _**Nota Mental: **__de verdad debo dejar de tener ciertas conversaciones con Rose)._

_-Supongo que soy anormal entonces… pero tranquilo pronto Rose y Alice vendrán a llevarme, así sea contra mi voluntad para arreglarme y no tendrás que pasar pena por estar con una chica normal como yo… créeme pueden hacer milagros_- dije con un tono de sarcasmo por haberme mandado arreglar. Qué se cree? Pero…. Qué me pasa?? Por qué dije eso??? Ahí nooo… Rojos a mi!!!

Se quedo pensando y de repente… estaba sentado en el borde del jacuzzi!!! Dios que te hice???

_-Te importa?_ –dijo y yo negué con la cabeza _- sabes…_ _honestamente preferiría quedarme aquí, me encanta la vista, pero creo que… sino me corriges…Alice no aceptara un NO por respuesta- _ al instante apareció una curva en sus labios con una sonrisa, tan tierna y picara… oh por Dios más le vale dejar de hacer eso por mi salud mental.

_-Mmm pues no te equivocas respecto a Alice… pero tranquilo, seguramente llamaras mucho la atención-_ dije tratando de ser amable pero imaginando a todas las mujeres que se lanzarían sobre él.

_-Eso me divierte no lo niego, pero al rato me aburre… Me gustaría desaparecer a veces sabes, me abruma cuando hay mucha gente sobre mí, a ti no?_ –dijo Edward. No entendía a que se refería, yo no llamaba la atención como él, al menos que supieran quien era mi padre claro. Decidí responderle sin detenerme a pensar a que se refería.

_-No me gusta llamar la atención, me incomoda que me miren y esas cosas…te entiendo cuando dices que preferirías quedarte acá_ – Le sonreí y lo que conseguí fue que me devolviera la sonrisa, dejándome sin la habilidad de respirar. Qué diablos me pasaba con él?...-

_-Vamos a hacer un trato… Yo no dejaré que nadie te moleste y tu no dejas que nadie me moleste… yo te cuido y tú me cuidas, vale?_- dijo Edward, si antes creí que había dejado de respirar, ahora se unía mi corazón que se iba a salir del pecho.

_-Ok…-_ No supe que otra cosa decir.

_-Por cierto… siento lo de tu novio, escuche cuando dijiste que_ _terminaron_ –me dijo con un tono extraño no sabía si era lastima o curiosidad.

_-Sí, hace unos días, pero todo está bien_ –le dije no queriendo ahondar más en el asunto, aun me dolía el recuerdo de Ryan y su traición la sentía a fuego sobre mi piel.

_-Si yo tuviera una chica tan hermosa como tú nunca la dejaría_ – Ahhhh???? Quéeee??? Creo que entendí mal….

Trate de verlo a los ojos pero el extrañamente esquivaba mi mirada, WTF??? No entendía que estaba ocurriendo…

En eso llegó Alice a la terraza, se paro frente al Jacuzzi se veía molesta y Edward puso cara de terror, fue muy chistoso.

_-Isabella… al baño… AHORA!!! Y tú…_- dijo Alice señalando a Edward mirándolo de arriba abajo- _ve arreglarte por el amor de Diosssss…!!! _

_-¿Porque tengo que correr detrás de todo el mundo, parecen niños? –_dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta a nuestros cuartos.

Edward y yo reímos e hicimos lo que Alice nos pidió.

Después de una hora y media tiempo record para Alice, estábamos listas para salir.

Ella llevaba una minifalda blanca de cuero con un top strapple de color negro y una chaqueta de cuero blanca abotonada en el centro, con unos tacones Jimmy Cho negros -altísimos para mi gusto- se veía genial.

Rose con su larga melena rubia rizada llevaba unos jeans de corte muy bajo con un top negro brillante terminando en V que llegaba justo a su ombligo, y se amarraba únicamente del cuello con una tira y en la espalda con otra, dejando su espalda totalmente descubierta.

Yo llevaba mi cabello suelto con algunas ondas, y un vestido azul oscuro que se amarraba atrás de mi cuello, con la espalda muy descubierta para mi gusto, arriba era suelto y cómodo pero en mis caderas y por debajo de estas era… extremadamente pegado a mi cuerpo levantando mi trasero, el hecho de que también fuera extremadamente corto… hizo que me negara a salir así. Además tuve que usar unas sandalias negras bellísimas, aunque de tacón bastante pronunciado, no como las de Alice, pero igual muy peligrosas para mí.

_-OK! Todo listo… hoy vamos a V.I.P.E.R y comenzaremos a codearnos con los más influyentes de L.A, me han dicho que hay que tener cuidado, la mayoría no tienen buenas intenciones y hacen escándalos en los titulares al parecer eso de tener padres poderosos se les sube a la cabeza. Menos mal que tenemos a nuestros chicos…_– dijo Alice.

Había escuchado bien? dijo "nuestros chicos"? oh oh oh esto no iba por buen camino, aunque parecía que a Rose no le importaba darle rienda suelta a la mente descabellada de nuestra amiga.

_-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!! SAL INMEDITAMENTE…-_me chillo Alice al otro lado de la puerta_- los chicos están por llegar y si no sales voy a gritarte delante de ellos para que salgas!!!!_ – de verdad estaba molesta, no sé porque, si siempre sucedía lo mismo y terminaba saliendo. Yo solo necesitaba prepararme mentalmente…

En eso sonó el timbre y ya tenía que salir era inevitable…

Escuche cuando abrieron la puerta, por los chillidos de Alice supuse que su hermano la había cargado, pude oír la risa de todos. Y de repente…

_-Bella nos vamos… apúrate!-_ Dijo Rose tratando de aparentar normalidad para no dejarme en vergüenza.

_-Ella no cambiará nunca… Por qué siempre le haces lo mismo hermanita? Pobre Bella _- dijo Emmett.

Alice de manera muy madura le saco la lengua y justo cuando yo salí pude verla dando saltitos.

Al primero que vi fue a Emmet, quien vestía una camisa de vestir negra de mangas largas con los primero tres botones abiertos, dejando ver su muy bien formado pecho, con unos pantalones del mismo color. Rose lo miraba Extasiada.

Jasper iba con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa de vestir blanca, realmente combinaba a la perfección con Alice, parecía que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

Y por supuesto Diosss!!! Eres grande!!!

Edward se veía… no conseguía palabras… ummm… divino, espectacular, parecía un Dios!!! Sí, esa última aplica, el llevaba unos pantalón gris plomo muy oscuro, con una camiseta negra ceñida a su espectacular cuerpo… ¿dije espectacular?... muy bien Bella respira, se que puedes hacerlo… y encima llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, que lo hacía ver… sexy, de ensueño, travieso, es decir, ya no quería pensar mas solo quería tirármele encima…. Sí eso era lo que quería hacer pero porque nunca me sentí así con Ryan…

Y así una vez más su recuerdo rompió mi burbuja con Edward, será que siempre compararé a todos los hombres de mi vida con Ryan???. Bueno basta Bella no seas ridícula Edward podrá ser de todo menos el hombre de tu vida – suspire fuertemente-.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, ni de que estaban hablando los demás , yo me había perdido totalmente en mis pensamientos, así que solo esperaba que nos llamaran desde recepción para indicarnos que la limosina estaba lista.

Cuando al fin llamaron, Emmett de manera divertida le puso el brazo a Rose en los hombros, ella no reacciono, solo hizo como que no pasaba nada lo cual no era típico de ella, si hubiera sido otro mortal lo hubiera vuelto papilla… pero claro era Emmett. Reí disimuladamente.

_-Que es tan gracioso?_ – dijo Edward que estaba a mi lado mientras estábamos en el ascensor. Encogí mis hombros y… ahí va otra vez esa sonrisa suya, eso debería ser ilegal!

Allí estaba la limosina esperándonos. Emmett nos mojo a todos cuando abrió el champagne que había adentro y luego brindamos por el comienzo de nuestra vida en L.A.

Al llegar, pude entender a lo que se refería Alice, se notaba que a ese Club no pasaba cualquiera. Allie le dijo algo al portero e inmediatamente nos dejaron entrar y llamaron a una anfitriona para que nos guiara, el lugar estaba lleno de muebles de cuero en formas extrañas y las mesas eran cubos transparentes y había muy poca luz. Los barman hacían trucos con las botellas de licor en la barra, alrededor de todo el local habían mesas cubiertas por bellos manteles blancos para hacerlos más elegantes. Nos tenían reservada una de estas mesas.

No pase por alto que cuando se despidió la anfitriona, para llamar a la que sería nuestra camarera, se detuvo al lado de Edward y le susurro algo al oído. Él se sonrió y me señalo explicándole algo que no logre entender. Ella me miro con odio y sin más se fue.

Tomamos asiento y sin darnos cuenta nos sentamos todos en pareja, Ali y Jasper; Rose y Emmet, y por supuesto Edward y yo.

_-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto_- Para mi sorpresa el primero en hablar fue Jasper y… miraba a Alice con una dulzura infinita.

Que me perdí? Porque ella le devolvía una sonrisa y podría jurar que si no fuera por la poca luz vería sus mejillas rosadas.

Entre tanto llego nuestra mesonera luciendo un atuendo muy provocativo.

_-Hola preciosa! Que tienes para ofrecernos?_ – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa picara. Creo que la mujer empezó a hiperventilar. Y a Rose casi se le cae la quijada-.

_-Bienvenidos, podemos complacerlos en cualquiera cosa que sea su preferencia Vino, Whiskey, vodka, Tequila, Champagne… que gustan consumir la noche de hoy?-_ dijo la mesera en automático.

_-Chicas?-_ dijo Emmett mirando a Rose que estaba con los brazos cruzados.

_-Champagne…_- dijo Rose sin mirarlo. Alice y yo asentimos

_-Bien! Una botella de su mejor champagne y para nosotros… Whiskey 18 años!_. _Eres muy amable cuál es tu nombre?_ – Dijo Emmett mirando a Jasper y Edward que asintieron.

_-Victoria… ahora vuelvo con sus bebidas_ – Dijo para luego picarle un ojo a Emmett, que la miro triunfante.

Edward empezó a reírse solo.

_-Qué es tan gracioso? Bro… Que tú no aproveches tus oportunidades no quiere decir que yo no lo haga…_- dijo emmett de manera engreída.

_-Ja… me gustan los retos! Y eso no es ningún reto para mí… _- dijo Edward mirando como se alejaba la camarera. De verdad era increíble que pudiera ser tan patán a veces.

Fuimos interrumpidos por la mesera con las bebidas. Y sentí como unas grandes manos cubrían mis ojos. Al voltearme no lo podía creer.

_-JAKE!!!_ –grite y me abalancé a sus brazos-.

_-Hola, Mi Bella!! Te he extrañado!!! _–Dijo devolviéndome aun más fuerte el abrazo-.

-_Yo también te he extrañado, pero qué haces aquí??? _–le pregunte incrédula, sabía que Jake se había mudado hace algunos años acá, para ser más exactos cuando yo empecé mi relación con Ryan, pero encontrármelo justo hoy era increíble-.

_-Este es mi Club, hoy estamos celebrando, ya hace un año que abrimos nuestras puertas y todo ha sido un éxito!!! _– dijo con una sonrisa muy orgulloso.

_-Jake, te felicito!!! Esto era lo que tú_ _querías_ –me alegre mucho por mi amigo-.

De repente escuche como alguien se aclaro la garganta y se coloco posesivamente detrás de mí.

-_No nos presentas, Bella?_ –Dijo Edward con un tono de superioridad que nunca le había escuchado, se notaba molesto por algo-.

_-Opps, lo siento… Edward te presento a mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo: Jacob Black, Jake él es Edward Cullen, un amigo _– Edward gruño por lo bajo, pero que se supone que debía decir, Jake no era el baboso newton, no le podía decir que Edward era mi novio, porque no lo era… realmente no entendía sus reacciones-.

_-Mucho gusto_ – dijo Jake mirando a Edward igual o peor que como él lo había mirado en un principio.

-_Y estos son Jasper Whitlock y Emmet Cullen, a las niñas ya las conoces_ –Reí tratando de calmar la tensión que se había formado con Edward.

_-Mucho gusto Caballeros, enana, barbie que bueno verlas de nuevo_ -dijo Jake-.

_-Si perrito seguro nos has extrañado mucho_ –le dijo Rose secamente, estos dos nunca se podrán llevar bien-.

-_Hola Jake, te dije que vendríamos.-_ le dijo Alice dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-.

_-Tu sabias esto Alice?-_ Ay de que me sorprendo???

-_Claro Bella, por favor, parece que no me conocieras _–Rio volviendo a sentarse junto a Jasper-.

-_Bueno debo seguir saludando a toda la gente, Bella me ha encantado verte de nuevo, estas preciosa, Alice me ha dicho que perdiste tu celular, toma, cuando tengas el nuevo llámame debemos salir para ponernos al día. _–Dijo Jake besándome sonoramente en la mejilla, entregándome su tarjeta-.

-_Claro eso es un hecho, Adiós Jake! _–le dije-.

-_Por cierto no se preocupen por nada hoy la casa paga, así que disfruten la noche._ – y sin más siguió conversando con otras personas mientras se alejaba de nuestra mesa.

Me acerque al oído de Edward para poder hablar con él, la música estaba muy alta.

-_Que fue todo eso? _– le pregunte-.

_-Qué?_ –respondió él, sin mirarme si quiera-.

_-Nada, olvídalo!_- le dije, ya que no quería discutir en nuestra primera noche de convivencia-.

Unos tragos más tarde, el DJ empezó a colocar la música que más nos gustaba, sin pensarlo dos veces las tres nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, los chicos dijeron que esa era una canción de niñas que ellos no podrían bailar eso.

Una vez en el centro de la pista, ya sabíamos que hacer, siempre hacíamos lo mismo cuando queríamos jugar con algún chico y escuchábamos esa canción. Empezamos a bailar como las Pussycat Dolls:

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**_ -_te cuento que me has aflojado los botones baby -  
__**But you keep fronting (Uh)-**_ _pero tu lo sigues ocultando_-_  
__**Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)**__-_ _diciéndome lo que me vas a hacer-__  
__**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh )-**_ _pero yo no veo que hagas nada_ -_  
_

Las tres sonreíamos y bailábamos de la manera más sexy posible viendo hacia la mesa donde estaban los chicos mirándonos con los ojos saliéndose de sus orbes… venia la parte donde simularía cantar Rose… (**N/A: **las frases que aparecen al lado de las oraciones en ingles corresponden a la traducción de las mismas)__

Typical –_ típico-  
__Hardly the type I fall for -__ es difícil de la forma que yo caí-  
__I like when the physical -__ me gusta cuando el cuerpo-__  
Don't leave me asking for more -__ no me deja pidiendo mas-__  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)-__ soy una mamita sexy-__  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)-__ quien sabes cómo obtener lo que quiero y (quiero )-__  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)-__ lo que quiero es acostarme encima tuyo (tuyo)-__  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)-__ dejando atrás las cosas que te dije (te dije)-_

La cara de los chicos era impagable, pero el que destacaba era Emmet, quien podría jurar que se estaba babeando mientras veía a Rose.

Ya en la pista de baile se había formado un gran círculo a nuestro alrededor, solo rogaba porque mi pastosidad no saliera a flote en este momento.

Rose empezó a caminar hacia Emmet y nosotras hicimos lo mismo hacia los demás…

_You been saying all the right things all night long-__ has estado diciendo las cosas correctas toda la noche-  
__but I can´t seem to get you over here to help take this off -__ pero no puedo dejar que te vayas de aqui sin que me ayudes a sacarme la ropa-__  
baby, can´t you see?-__ baby, no lo puedes ver?-__  
__How these clothes are fitting on me-__ Como estas ropas me marcan el cuerpo__-_

_and the heat coming from this beat -__ y la calentura viene de este ritmo-__  
I´m about to blow -__ estoy a punto de estallar-__  
I don´t think you know… -__ y no creo que lo sepas-._

Para este momento el club estaba a estallar entre silbidos de lujuria y los hombres viendo nuestro pequeño show privado me acerque hacia Edward y me atreví a darle un seductor beso entre la mejilla y su labios… total estábamos jugando, no? Y me moría por hacerlo, ese era el momento perfecto.

Mi gire hacia las chicas que ya regresaban hacia la pista y continuamos bailando hasta que termino la canción y empezó una canción de reggaetón???.

Waoo que cambio!!! Pensé para mis adentros, mientras agradecíamos los aplausos de las personas que estaban en la pista.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestra mesa vimos que los chicos caminaban directo hacia nosotras... rayos!!! Por qué Edward me miraba así??

Vi como Jasper se llevaba a Alice a un lado de la pista, ella me dio una mirada entre confundida y emocionada.

Emmet tomo a Rose de la cintura fuertemente y la llevo al extremo opuesto de la pista, ella ni siquiera volteo a vernos… _Gracias Rose!!!_ Pensé.

Y Edward…. El caminaba hacia mí como un león acechando a un simple corderito… y sí…el simple corderito era yo!!!

Rayos sentía que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, este hombre desconectaba todos mis sentidos, mis nervios colapsaban cuando él me miraba de esa forma.

Cuando llegó hasta donde yo me había quedado estática, pego su cuerpo totalmente al mío y me susurro al oído.

-_Baila conmigo._

Ahhh!!! Creo que si me hubiese dicho acuéstate conmigo, sin dudar lo haría!!! QUÉÉÉ??? NOOOO!!! Qué me está pasando??? No lograba pensar con claridad no hallaba ningún motivo por el cual no pudiera bailar con Edward.

_Hace rato que tu mirada me está diciendo que...  
te encantaría pasar una noche llena de... jajaja...(Fuego!!!..fuego...)_

Qué??? No puede ser que yo este bailando con Edward esa canción…__

Me estas tentando  
hace rato que te ando velando  
Oh oh…  
Tu cuerpo rozándome eh eh…  
estas excitándome eh eh…

De repente sentí como Edward me volteo quedando de espaldas a él y me tomo firmemente de la cintura moviéndome a su ritmo…__

Mi caramelo se suelta el pelo  
dale ron con hielo (Bla!)  
Dale rompe el suelo (Pum pow!)  
Estamos ready pal duelo

Aún no lo podía creer, él tenía sus labios en mi cuello, mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta mi cadera, pegándome aun más -de ser posible- a él, mi espalda desnuda se acomodaba perfectamente en su pecho, era una sensación maravillosa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lleve mis manos a su cuello, ladeando el mío para darle un mejor acceso…

_  
El cuello le pelo, ella está en celo  
Ella es la reina del party (Tu sabe')  
Como gata vulgary  
Dale somebody at it (Bla!)  
Al novio tuyo déjalo jugando Atari (Pum pum!)  
Dale pal party  
Modela no me des gabela  
Y déjame entrarle por encima de tu tela  
Llego el tiburón a comerse la sirena (Pum pum!)  
Dale nena_

Edward me giro nuevamente quedando frente a frente, ambos nos mirábamos totalmente excitados, sentía como la presión crecía en su entrepierna y yo no me encontraba mucho mejor…

_  
Me estas tentando (Hey…)  
hace rato que te ando velando (Tu sabe')  
Oh oh…  
Tu cuerpo rozándome eh eh…  
estas excitándome eh eh…_

Mi cara ya no era rojo no no no la sentía Vino tinto!!! Gracias a Dios por las luces oscuras de las discotecas.

Edward continuaba moviéndome de una forma que debería estar prohibida para el resto del mundo. Nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban en un solo ritmo, sus manos me recorrían hasta las piernas, mientras las mías ya se deslizaban una por debajo de su camisa y la otra le acariciaba el cuello, no queriendo alejarlo de mi.  
_  
Que violento  
Cuando te pegas a mi cuerpo lento(estoy mirandote desde hace rato...)  
Cuando suspiras y me das de tu aliento oh oh…  
No te miento oh oh… (Tu sabe')  
Que sediento oh oh…  
Me siento oh oh…_

Nuestra respiración era entre cortada, el se acercaba cada vez más a mis labios como si estuviera midiendo la distancia exacta para posesionarse de ellos. Yo estaba disfrutando el momento, no pensaba en nada que no fuera lo que sentía en ese momento.

No sé en qué momento dejamos de bailar, pero yo ya no escuchaba la música.

Estábamos perdidos cada uno en los ojos del otro, no sabía qué hacer, me moría por besarlo, pero no quería ser su primera conquista en la nueva ciudad. No quería que me rompieran nuevamente el corazón.

Edward parecía ser un excelente amigo y un muchísimo mejor amante pero la experiencia o mejor dicho Ryan, me había demostrado que no podía tener ambas cosas de una misma persona, así que muy lentamente desvié la mirada y corte la conexión que teníamos en ese momento.

El pareció tardar en reaccionar un poco, estaba como hechizado??? Pero cuando logro volver en sí, me dio un dulce beso en la frente y me llevo de regreso a la mesa entrelazando nuestras manos.

Al llegar allí ya estaban todos los demás sentados y todos nos veían sorprendidos, seguramente habíamos dado un espectáculo y es que realmente el vapor emanaba de nuestro cuerpos.

Pero como siempre, el gran oso abrió el hocico:

-Hermaniiita no sabía que podías bailar así, pobre del "pequeño eddie" creo que quiere salir a pasear esta noche!!! –todos estallaron en risas excepto Edward y yo.

Edward se excuso mientras se dirigía al baño –no quiero pensar que yo tuve algo que ver con eso-. Mientras Rose me pidió que la acompañara al tocador para retocarse el maquillaje.

Rose estaba en el tocador aún y yo la esperaba afuera para irnos a sentar con los chicos. En eso sentí una mano en mi cintura y una voz en mi oído…

_-Buenas noches Isabella… te traigo un mensaje de Ryan… él sabe dónde estás y quiere que no se te olvide lo último que te dijo, él te dará una sorpresa pronto…_- Me volteé y vi un chico alejarse con la copa en alto y riendo en burla.

_-Bella? Ese tipo te estaba molestando… estás bien? _– Dijo Edward.

****************************************************************

_TARANNNNNN!!!_

_Viejitas que me costó escribir todo esto, tuve un dolor de cabeza todo el día más mil interrupciones._

_Bueno que tal??? Que pasá chicas no me han dejado muchos reviews, empiezo a pensar que no les está gustando la historia :(_

_Espero recibir muchos reviews ya saben que me suben el ánimo y me pongo a escribir como loca. Mañana seguro subo el próximo capítulo ya lo tengo casi listo jejeje_

_Las canciones de este episodio son:_

"_Buttons" de las Pussycat Dolls, si pueden véanlo en you tuve, realmente es muy bueno._

_Y la otra es:_

"_Me estas Tentando" de Wisin y Yandel, no me cuadraba mucho la idea pero si pudiera bailar con Edward alguna vez reggaetón esa sería la canción ;) _

_Las espero… cuídense mucho…Besos!!!_

_Ale!_


	8. Amigos?

**Chicas se que muchas me querrán matar, pero no les miento cuando les digo que me fue imposible subir, si la semana pasada fue de locos… solo mi fin de semana fue digna de Hospital Psiquitrico… pero bueno al fin lo pude terminar… otra vez me quedo larguito, díganme si eso les molesta porfa, para hacer los otros un poco mas cortos.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos las que me mandaron sus Review , agregaron en sus alertas y en sus historias favoritas.**

**Aquí van los agradecimientos correspondientes con sus respuestas personalizadas ;) con estilo…:**

_**Awen Granger**_: jajaja me rei muchísimo con tu review, me encanta. Claro que Rose se puso celosa eso viene en el próximo capítulo si lo metía aquí creo que me mataban, por lo largo jeje y bueno de Jacob que te puedo decir el será un personaje importante (aunque no me guste pero bueno…), lo del beso ya te lo explique pero prepárate porque aquí viene algo jeje, y te recuerdo que me encanta que me escriban no me aburren para nada jeje asi que hoy espero mi review jeje ;)

_**Joa19:**_ si te sorprendió lo de Ryan, esperare con ansias tu review cuando termines de leer este capítulo amiga jeje.

_**Albaln:**_ Gracias por tu comentario me siento muy feliz cuando me dicen que les gusta esta historia, y bueno lo que pasa con Emmet y Alice, es que ellos son únicos jeje a mí también me encantan.

_**Maria Mullen:**_ Gracias que bueno que te guste… un beso para ti también!!!

_**Mel:**_ pues si Edward esta vez no la tendrá tan fácil ;) gracias por escribirme….

_**Zay:**_ que bueno que te ha gustado el capitulo, es por lo que me esfuerzo más, para continuar intentando entretenerlas un poco. Imagínate que la tensión entre los 6 es tanta que tengo que escribir un pov de cada uno y aun no he podido hacerlo pero pronto viene y uff las cosas se podrán Hot!!!.... Besos wapa!!!

_**deads-baby:**_ gracias por agregarme a tus alertas ;)

_**MeliCullen84:**_creo que todas prácticamente estábamos bailando con Edward y Bella y bueno sé que cuando él beso su frente muchas burbujas se explotaron jejeje pero… pronto muy pronto todas entraremos en una burbuja mejor ;) love U2!!!

_**BUMBBLEBEE:**_ gracias por agregarme a tu alerta ;)

_**:**_ Gracias por tu alerta ;) que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y que la pegue con tus cantantes favoritos, habrán muchas fiestas más espero poder ponerlos nuevamente…. Besos!!!

_**terra2012:**_ gracias por tu alerta ;)

_**nonblondes:**_ jajaja yo también quiero un auto asi, aunque pensándolo bien, deseo… mejor no lo digo me pongo muy creativa uniendo Vibrador + Edward+Emmet+Jasper+yo+superficie plana= AHHHH!!! Que CALOR!!! PRENDAN EL AIRE!!! Jejejeje y no te preocupes siempre que me leas asi sea tarde me haras feliz. Besos!!!

_**Kuki-Chan:**_ gracias por tu alerta ;)

_**Marispecs:**_ gracias por tu alerta ;)

_**Este capítulo dedicado muy especialmente a mi Beta, de verdad no se qué haría sin ti esta historia no sería lo mismo. Gracias.**_

_******************************************************************_

_**Bella POV **_

_-Bella? Te estaba molestando… estás bien? _– Dijo Edward. No podía decirle nada ni a él ni a nadie, no quería que se preocuparan por mí.

_-Estoy bien, solo me confundió con alguien. Qué haces aquí?_- dije tratando de cambiar el tema-.

_-Tenemos un trato, no?_ – Dijo él en mi oído mientras colocaba su mano en mi espalda descubierta, llevándome de nuevo a la mesa donde ya estaba Rose conversando con Emmett-.

En el camino de regreso a la mesa note que casi todas las mujeres desviaban sus miradas hacia Edward e incluso algunas los fotografiaban con sus celulares sin la mayor discreción, aparentemente a él eso ya comenzaba a molestarle, tal y como me había advertido antes de salir.

En las horas que llevábamos en el Club, no había notado una gran puerta de vidrio al fondo desde donde se podía divisar una playa.

Me gire para ver a todos mis amigos. Emmet tenía su mano en la rodilla de Rose y ambos hablaban muy cercanos el uno al otro, Alice aún se encontraba "bailando" en la pista con Jasper. Así que, se me ocurrió una idea… Edward y yo teníamos un rato, no?.

Me acerque a él para decirle algo al oído, era la única forma que sabía que podría escucharme, ya que la música sonaba realmente alto, de manera instantánea puso su mano en mi espalda para acercarme más, casi se me olvida lo que le iba a decir al sentir su suave roce....Qué diablos me pasaba con él? Mi cara ya parecía un semáforo, menos mal que estaba oscuro.

_-Parece que necesitas que te rescaten_- le dije con una sonrisa entre traviesa y nerviosa- _vamos a la playa, por lo menos ayudará alejarnos de la bulla _-él se paró inmediatamente extendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantar-.

-_Aunque sigo prefiriendo nuestra terraza _–le dije una vez estuve parada a su lado, él rio de esa forma que me encanta y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de vidrio.

Una vez que estuvimos afuera caminamos hacia donde se encontraban unos puff _(__**N/A:**__ son unos "sillones" de cuero de formas varias que están rellenos de bolitas de anime por lo cual cuando te sientas te hundes en ellos, gogleenlo!!! jejeje)_, desde donde tendríamos una vista maravillosa hacia el mar.

Me apoye en su hombro para quitarme los zapatos y estar más cómoda al pasar por la arena, pero obviamente, siendo yo, casi pierdo el equilibrio y me voy de boca al suelo, pero Edward fue más rápido y me tomo fuertemente de la cintura para que no cayera, haciendo que el semáforo volviera a mis mejillas.

_-Gracias, soy un poco torpe, como lo has podido notar _- dije sintiéndome totalmente avergonzada-.

_-Es bueno saber de qué debo cuidarte entonces… de ti misma! –_me dijo sonriendo aun sin soltar mi cintura-_ mejor prevenir que lamentar_.- culmino regalándome esa sonrisa marca Edward Masen que me deslumbraba y cargándome en sus brazos el resto del camino.

Para cuando llegamos, ya habían pasado 145 tonalidades de rojo por toda mi cara. Edward se dejo caer en el puff, colocándome delicadamente en sus piernas.

_-No te burles de mi patosidad, quieres_?- dije ofendida empezando a temblar un poco por el frío-.

_-Tonta bella!... ahora te estás muriendo de frío solo por salvarme del aburrimiento, empiezo a pensar que soy una mala influencia para ti, nunca me aburriría contigo_- dijo Edward acunándome en sus brazos, me sentía en el cielo y él era mi ángel.

_-Tengo cara de payaso acaso? -_dije para que no notará lo que estaba provocando en mi. Él simplemente rio y dirigió su vista al mar.

Nos quedamos así un rato, yo respiraba en su cuello con los ojos cerrados y el continuaba meciéndome, me sentía tan completa en ese momento. Justo cuando él comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

_-Ay que tiernos! Se ven tan lindos…_- dijo Rose.

_-Hey!!! Vamos Rose, tu sabes que yo soy el más lindo_- dijo Emmett haciendo que Rose le pegará en el abdomen juguetonamente-.

Pude imaginarme porque decían eso, yo estaba acurrucada sentada en sus piernas con mi cabeza en su cuello, él recostaba su cabeza en la mía, con un brazo me rodeaba los hombros, y con la otra mano sostenía uno de mis muslos… muy arriba, pensar en eso hizo que apareciera otra tonalidad roja en mis mejillas. Me negaba a abrir los ojos.

-_Edward, nos vamos despierta a Bella el auto espera afuera- _Dijo Emmet con un tono burlon-.

En eso Edward abrió los ojos y pude sentir que los miro con reproche, pero se giró a mí y me hablo muy bajo, mientras continuaba haciendo cariños en mi muslo.

_-Bella? Despierta... nos vamos_- dijo Edward.

Como esto era posible, tenía miedo de abrir mis ojos, ver los suyos y corroborar lo que estaba sintiendo por él en este momento. Qué paso con el plan de ser solo amigos???

Tenía que ser fuerte sino sufriría… con esa determinación abrí los ojos.

Pero no pude evitar perderme en su mirada… ya no sabía si era un sueño o era verdad, pero su boca estaba a solo milímetros de la mía y sin pensarlo ni por un segundo le di un dulce beso en los labios, los cuales moría por probar completamente desde que los roce mientras bailaba, ambos cerramos los ojos, él seguía haciendo cariños en mi pierna…cuando me gire y salí del trance en el que me encontraba… los vi a todos.

Tenía dos opciones: la primera suponer que eso no significo nada sino que fue un beso de "amigos" si es que eso existe o la segunda… que era asumir lo que sentía y lo que quería, no solo delante de él, sino de todos.

Creo que la primera es la más viable, así que como si no hubiera pasado nada, obviamente ignorando mi cara de color escarlata que me delataba, le di una rápida sonrisa y me levanté dándole la mano para ayudarlo a pararse, pude ver la confusión en sus ojos pero también supe que ignoraría lo ocurrido igual que yo, aunque dudo que mi corazón alguna vez pudiera olvidar la sensación de esos labios fríos y suaves.

Todos nos miraban pero nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Emmett… sin pensarlo salimos todos de ahí, Edward puso su chaqueta sobre mis hombros aun sin decir nada.

No pude evitar notar a Jasper abrazando por detrás a Alice y entre lanzando las manos _(Nota mental: preguntar a Alice qué fue eso?)_

Llegamos al hotel y cada quien se fue a su habitación luego de despedirnos de los chicos.

Al entrar Rose y yo decidimos que mañana hablaríamos con Alice ya que ella entro directamente en su cuarto, excusándose por estar demasiado agotada. Rose también se fue bostezando hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta al entrar.

Pero yo ya no tenía sueño, fui a mi cuarto y me puse unos pants cortos de seda morados y una camiseta de tiras blanca, mientras tomaba una aspirina para mi cabeza y me fui a sentar en la terraza.

Allí encontré a Edward… sin camisa… despeinado y apoyado en las barandas de la terraza. No pude evitar recostarme del vidrio y admirarlo… que me pasaba? Porque quería correr y abrazarlo… tenía que salir de ahí y rápido. Me di la media vuelta en silencio…

_-Me tienes miedo?_ – dijo Edward mirándome divertido.

_-No… solo me pareció que querías estar solo_ – dije ocultando mi cara con el cabello.

Por favor rogaba a todos los santos que NO tocará el tema del beso que le di, porque no sabría qué decir, mucho menos que le diría a Alice y a Rose a la mañana siguiente, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlas.

_-Te pareces a Sophie…se parecen mucho-_ dijo sonriendo dejándome totalmente muda, me comparaba con… otra mujer???,

Me sentía con ganas de llorar por estúpida, me di la vuelta para irme a mi cuarto y ahogar mis lagrimas en la almohada, lo más probable es que estuviera sensible aun por lo de Ryan y por eso me iba ir a llorar por alguien que apenas conozco. Sí… no podía haber otra explicación.

Edward me tomo de una mano extendiéndome la otra para que lo acompañara.

-_No quiero estar solo, de verdad tú me la recuerdas mucho y la extraño. Pero si tienes sueño no importa, nos vemos mañana_- acepte su mano sin ni siquiera saber por qué?, él me miro con esa picardía y… dulzura? … a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando.

_-Es la única mujer en mi vida, la amo con locura y creo que será la única que despierte eso en mi, aunque quien sabe… _– me miro y continúo – _Sophie es mi hermana de 5 años._

De repente sentí que me quitaron un peso de encima y me perdí en sus ojos. -QUE TE PASA ISABELLA MARIE SWAN… PARA DE MIRARLO YA!!!-… eso me gritaba mi cabeza pero…

-_Porque te la recuerdo? Me parezco mucho a ella?_ – dije dejándolo de mirar y jugando con mi cabello.

_-Pues sí, ella tiene mis ojos y el cabello como Jasper, pero cuando tiene pena esconde su rostro en su cabello como lo haces tú, o cuando va a decir algo divertido… sientes que sus ojos te invaden de la emoción con su intensidad y sabes que no podrás negarle nada _–decía Edward mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo especial-_._

_-Es bastante terca y quiere ser independiente todo el tiempo y… podría pasar hablando de ella toda la madrugada y creo terminarías hablando solo_.- dijo sentándose en unas de las sillas plegables de la terraza.- _quieres sentarte?_

Asentí, pero antes de darme cuenta que él estaba dándole unas palmadas a la parte del cojín que tenía entre las piernas.

Podía estarme pasando esto a mí… porque? Dioossss!!!

Tenía la necesitad de sentir la seguridad de sus brazos, sino sentía que me desplomaría pronto, me senté entre sus piernas dándole la espalda y recostándome despacio en su pecho esperando a que me detuviera, cosa que no hizo.

_-De verdad por lo que dijiste creo que si me parezco a Sophie –_ ambos reímos por mi comentario. Sentí sus labios en mi cabello y así nos quedamos hasta que el cielo se puso de colores pasteles anunciando la llegada de otro día.

Cuando volteé se había quedado dormido. Me senté con cuidado, poniendo una mano en su pecho… dije pensando en voz alta la promesa que me estaba haciendo en ese momento.

_-Si no puedo ser tu amiga… me alejaré porque sé que nunca seré más que eso - _ voltee mi mirada al piso pero no pude evitar detenérteme y mirar mi mano aún en su pecho… esto será muy difícil…

Empezó a moverse y quite mi mano inmediatamente, no pude evitar poner mis ojos como platos. El abrió los ojos y me miro… casi se me olvida mi promesa!

Oh por Dios… porque me castigas así? O acaso me estás regalando un ángel? No no no no no… para Bella!

_-Voy a empezar a creer que soy un monstruo que te asusta_- dijo Edward sentándose y recostando su frente en mi hombro- _mi cabeza… necesito una aspirina y dormir._

Sentía que me trataba como si fuera su mejor amiga de toda la vida, no entendía nada, pero mientras las cosas no se compliquen creo que podré seguir siendo su amiga. Aunque el imaginármelo con otra que no sea yo…pero qué estoy pensando??? Una vez más para Isabella… me regañe a mi misma.

Le di una aspirina y ambos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones… me dormí inmediatamente

_**Edward POV **_

Principio del formulario

Estaba durmiendo profundamente cuando sonó mi inoportuno móvil… quien fuera juro que si lo tengo enfrente lo mato, más vale que fuera algo importante.

-_Si?_ – dije malhumorado-.

_-Buenos días hijo, creo que deberías llamar a tu padre para decirle como llegaste, no?_ – dijo mi padre, iba a responderle pero preferí hacer que no dijo nada.

_-Estoy bien papá y tú? Qué tal todo?_ – Dije aún con los ojos cerrados y deseando terminar esta conversación lo antes posible para volver a mis sueños, que incluían a mi ángel-.

_-Los negocios están muy bien y yo estoy excelente, Jane te manda saludos y anhela verlos a los dos pronto_ – "si claro" pensé… mi madrastra era la persona más falsa, hipócrita, interesada y narcisa sobre la faz de la tierra, pero hace años decidí seguirle el juego ya que era imposible que mi padre se diera cuenta de la anaconda-cascabel-cobra (una mezcla de todas las víboras venenosas que puedan existir) que tiene por esposa.

-_Ujum… igual padre. Te prometo que apenas terminemos de instalarlos y cuadrar todo para la universidad iremos a visitarlos_ – dije para que me dejara en paz, porque todo eso ya estaba casi listo, yo solo quería ir por ver a mi princesita.

-_Deben pasar por el concesionario Mercedes- Benz para que escojan sus nuevos autos porque los de aquí están un poco obsoletos y los hijos de Edward Masen no pueden andar en cualquier chatarra_- dijo mi padre, con el pasar de los años mi madrastra conseguía envolverlo más acerca de la importancia de las apariencias… lo sé es repulsivo pero me daba igual lo que pensarán o no…-

Escuche al fondo unos pequeños saltos y en mis labios se dibujo una gran sonrisa.

_-Hermanoteeeeeeeeeee…. Pásamelo pásamelo pásamelo PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII YAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!_- decía mi Sophie desesperada, frustrada y emocionada. Como amaba a esa niña!!!!!-.

_-DONDE ESTAS? EDDIE… JAZZY Y OSO? Van a venir por mi?, Pero no al parque porque OSO se porta mal… y y y… que me trajisteeeeee?_ – dijo Sophie gritando, saltando y de manera muy hiperactiva, de verdad la extrañábamos y ella a nosotros – _porque no viniste a verme cuando llegaste? Acaso ya no me quieres…_- dijo eso bajito y triste, podía ver su puchero en mi mente y se me partió el alma. Seguramente Jane se había encargado de meterle ideas en la cabeza, porque ella me odiaba tanto como yo a ella.

-_Mi princesita preciosa, bella y hermosa!!! No te quiero, yo te amo y te extraño demasiado!!! Si vuelves a decir que no te quiero… No te daré lo que te traje!!!! Así que más te vale que te prepares porque mandaré por ti ahora mismo, ok? Y pásame a papá_ – dije a mi pequeña princesa-.

-_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…_- solo pude escuchar eso porque al parecer tiro el móvil y mi papá lo recogió del piso.

-_La mandaré con el chofer, iremos el fin de semana todos al hotel, nos hablo el padre de Emmett para invitarnos a una recepción que harán por la graduación de todos. Hijo una última cosa… espero que te estés comportando, ok? No quiero problemas Edward, se que comparten el piso con la hermana de Alice y sus dos amigas –_ dijo eso como si yo…

_-MIRA PAPÁ… SON DOS HABITACIONES SEPARADAS Y TRANQUILO QUE SI YO ME METO EN PROBLEMAS, NO NECESITO DE TI NI DE NADIE DE TU EMPRESA PARA QUE DE LA CARA POR MI…-_ colgué el teléfono.

El día transcurrió sin novedades, nos reunimos para comer con las chicas un almuerzo-cena a las 5 de la tarde cuando nos despertamos todos. Al terminar cada quien regresó a su habitación, seguramente a seguir durmiendo.

Dormí esa noche como un bebé, por fin vería a mi princesa después de tanto tiempo y creo que ayer después de pasar prácticamente todo el día durmiendo, había renovado las fuerzas que perdí con el largo viaje y la salida a la disco.

Abrí los ojos cuando vi a Jasper en la puerta.

_-Mi madre llamó para decir que enviarían a Sophie en un rato y… el fin de semana… tendremos el reencuentro familiar!!! Parece que será bastante prometedor…no??? _– Me dijo con tono sarcástico- _Avísame cuando llegue Sophie, voy a estar al lado con Alice.._ – dijo Jasper saliendo antes que respondiera… _WTF???_

Comenzó a sonar el timbre de la habitación, ya me había despertado, resignado camine hacia la puerta y abrí. Era la recepcionista, acompañada de una mucama con el desayuno, ambas me miraron de arriba abajo y es que… clarooo, si venía solo con un pantalón de pijama, sin camisa…pero… si estaba en mi habitación podía andar como se me diera la gana, así que muy seguro de mi mismo le hice señas para que pasarán a dejar el desayuno.

_-Buenos Días Sr. Masen, le trajimos el desayuno espero sea de su agrado, desea alguna otra cosa en que pueda servirle…–_ dijo la recepcionista con voz "sexy" según ella me imagino- _Buenos Días Srta. Swan_- dijo con los ojos como platos mirando detrás de mí, mientras yo me giraba para ver como Bella atravesaba la terraza hacia nuestra sala.

_-Edward hice waffles para todos, pero Alice se fue a la piscina con Jasper, y Rose no se en donde esta, creo que quedamos solo los dos para desayunar… vienes? _– Al ver mi cara de asombro por su reacción pareció rectificar y por supuesto me encanto el ver como con sus ojos quería matar a la recepcionista- _buenos días…Srta. Stanley _- dijo Bella.

_-Yo no pedí el desayuno y me encantan los waffles_ – dije tratando de mejorar la situación que se empezaba a notar algo comprometedora. Bella medio me sonrió y se sonrojo de manera tan adorable quería tenerla junto a mí en ese momento y… BASTA!!! Debo dejar de tener esos pensamientos con Bella, en ese momento ella volteó a mirar a la chica de recepción y se transformó…

_-Yo pensé-_ dijo la empleada apresuradamente, tratando de excusarse pero Bella la interrumpió-.

_-Pensaste?_- dijo Bella con cara de superioridad. Esto me encantaba!!! Me fascinaba verla posesiva conmigo, como yo lo empezaba a ser con ella.

_-Srta. Stanley puede retirarse y llevarse el desayuno… por favor la próxima vez no se tome tantas "molestias"…_- dije con cara de serio y molesto.- _prefiero comer el desayuno que prepara mi novia_- dándole una de mis mejores sonrisas a Bella.

_-Cierra al salir…_- le dije a la chica mientras ponía mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella y caminaba con ella a cruzar la terraza hacia su cocina, Bella parecía una bombilla roja pero no sabía si era de molestia o por mi proximidad. Le di un beso en la cabeza, aun no sé porque, no lo pensé solo lo hice y ella se acurruco en mi cuello… que era esto???…

Entramos, se podía decir que llegamos abrazados a la sala de su Pent house, yo no pretendía soltarla, se sentía tan bien, ella era tan frágil pero a la vez me había demostrado por dentro tener un carácter fuerte que me encantaba y estaba dispuesto a retar mil veces, porque se veía tan… sexy.

_-Mmm con que waffles, me encanta!!!-_ dije cuando nos sentamos en el mesón de la cocina a comer, no podía dejar de mirarla- _como aún no conozco mucho L.A…_- que excusa tan barata pero no se me ocurrió mas nada- _te puedo pedir un favor Bella? _

_-A mi?... mmm… Sí, claro Edward_- dijo ella aún asombrada por mi petición pero porque éramos amigos? O no? O más que amigos?…-.

_-Me puedes acompañar a buscar un auto al concesionario, bueno en realidad a escogerlo… a mi me da igual cual sea mientras tenga velocidad_- me salió de lo más natural pero ella se comenzó a ahogar.

_-Bella? Bella? _– Me fui a su lado y la agarre por la cintura dándole palmadas en la espalda creyendo que le pasaba algo, me preocupe mucho-.

_-Estoy bien, es que…- _no podía para de reírse, así que la solté viendo que solo era porque se estaba riendo de mí_- _

_-No…-_ dijo y se agarró a mi cintura e inmediatamente intento soltarse pero no la deje.

_-Te burlas de mi?_ – dije con mi sonrisa más picara y ella negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo- _Me vas acompañar? Mi hermana debe llegar en dos horas te gustaría acompañarme a recibirla?, así veremos si tengo razón con eso de que se parece a ti._

_-Primero, disculpa mi risa es que… yo no sé NADA de autos, solo se donde está la palanca, el volante y la radio… se que suena como una típica mujer pero es la verdad_ – se puso como un tomate y yo solo me reí- _capaz deberías ir con Rose ella si sabe o con Alice que tiene gusto para escoger cosas._

_-No, yo quiero ir contigo… no quieres? Igual seguramente Alice irá porque Jasper debe venir conmigo tambien, los dos debemos escoger autos sino papá nos mandara carros con choferes y los odioooooooooo...-_ dije para aclarar que no iríamos solos, al parecer ella no quería estar conmigo, de verdad, Bella me confundía cada día más.

-_Claro, que quiero ir contigo… y con tu pequeña Sophie! Me imagino le compraste algo, no? –_ dijo Bella de manera tan dulce…que me dio remordimiento por lo que mi mente pervertida pensaba en hacerle cada vez que la veía.

_-Si… y por cierto no lo he envuelto, no soy bueno en eso ni siquiera sé como pude comprarlo, la vendedora lo escogió por mi - _mmm aún recuerdo a esa vendedora, de verdad fue una buena noche… – _es una mini-laptop de princesas o algo así que trae juegos, música y no sé cuantas cosas más-._

_-Creo que le gustará, que tal si te ayudo a envolverlo?…_- para mi sorpresa Bella me halo hasta la terraza luego hacia mi habitación, luego se paro en la puerta como si hubiera llegado ahí sin darse cuenta a donde iba.

Me causó mucha gracia, creo que empezaba a conocerla, definitivamente ella era una persona impulsiva y se dejaba llevar por momentos por lo que quería hacer y luego cuando caía en cuenta… venían sus múltiples tonalidades de rojo a su cara, era adorable!

Había puesto el aviso de no molestar en mi puerta, les había prohibido a Emmett, Jasper o cualquier ser viviente entrar a mi habitación sin tocar la puerta, amenacé a Emmett con pinchar su silla de agua. Solo Bella y Sophie podrían entrar sin permiso, sonreí con picardía al pensar en bella en mi cuarto.

-_No repares en el aviso de la puerta, no me gusta que entren a mi cuarto sin preguntar_ – dije, pero creo que ella lo tomó como advertencia y no quería hacerla sentir así, QUE ME PASA? Desde cuanto me preocupa cómo se siente una mujer por lo que le diga o no pero Bella si me importaba.

–_Tú puedes entrar cuando quieres, somos amigos… - _porque diablos dije eso?? Yo no quería que fuera mi amiga, pero tampoco quería lastimarla… que estoy haciendo??-.

_-Mmm sí… pero Emmett y Jasper son tus amigos también _– ahí va otra vez su mirada al piso, Bella era increíble, no podía evitar decir lo que pensaba, no hacía falta leerle la mente porque simplemente lo decía en voz alta. Por cierto, muy inteligente y atrevida.

-_Cierto, pero tú eres diferente y especial para mi… ellos son mis hermanos y ya sabes cómo es Emmett y Jasper, si dejo entrar a uno tengo que dejar entrar al otro…-_ dije sin mirarla mientras buscaba el regalo de mi hermana, siendo lo más sincero posible.

De verdad, yo no sé qué me pasa, quiero meterla en mi cama, sentirla mía _SOLO MÍA,_ por otra parte, me parece tan frágil que quiero protegerla y aislarla del mundo conmigo para que nadie "como yo" le haga daño y otras veces saca las uñas como una gata ... como esta mañana lo que realmente me volvía loco, esta mujer estaba despertando demasiadas cosas en mi a la vez…La pregunta es: Cuál de estas sensaciones, deseos o sentimientos ganaría sobre los demás?

-_Puedo?_ – dijo señalando la cama… BIEN HECHO EDWARD... Ahora debe pensar que eres un maniático, egoísta y asocial. Sin pensarlo la tome en brazos y la tire en la cama.

_-Tonta Bella!-_ le dije dándole un almohadazo, sentirla tan cerca… ella era una tentación ambulante para mí y yo era como un León pervertido y masoquista… si ella supiera probablemente se alejaría de mi en ese instante, porque lo que pasaba por mi mente podía resumirse en… Bella… de espaldas... mi mano en su cabello… la otra en sus caderas… y yo…. ERES UN ENFERMO EDWARD!!!!, me regañe.

Me dio un almohadazo también… mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa… DIOSSSS ME VA A MATARRRR… nadie le ha dicho que es demasiado irresistible para su propio bien!!!

Terminamos volviendo la cama un desastre saltando y dándonos almohadazos como dos niños, me estaba divirtiendo mucho con Bella. Hasta que oí alguien aclararse la garganta en la puerta y… ahí estaban todos…

-_Porque ella puede entrar a tu cuarto y yo no?_ – dijo Emmett aguantando la risa tratando de hacerse un mártir.

_-Creo que es hora de utilizar el letrero de "no molestar"- _dijo Jasper mirando a Emmett ambos muy sonrientes, WTF??? Desde cuanto mi hermano era de los que hacia bromas…!!!

-_Dame yo envuelvo eso… mira este desastre… Hermanito creo que eres una mala influencia para este par_ – dijo Alice entrando a la habitación tratando de no avergonzar aún más a Bella que estaba parada al lado de la cama- _Bella ve arreglarte que vamos por los autos y Edward creo que también te vendría bien una ducha… Emmett y Rose recibirán y cuidarán a Sophie mientras vamos por los autos, será rápido. Alguna pregunta?_

Bella se fue de la habitación sin decir nada, pero su cara de verdad… hizo que me arrepintiera de hacerla pasar por esto pero no fue mi intención, de verdad quería MATAR a mi hermano y a Emmett de la manera más dolorosa.

Como por arte de magia todas se fueron a arreglar para lo que dijo la "Madre Superiora Alice" pero mis dos hermanos se quedaron de últimos

-_FUERAAAAAA!!! Me las van a pagar_- lo último lo dije bajo pero los dos implicados escucharon.

Me bañe me puso unos jeans desteñidos con una chemise hollister de rayas verdes y blancas, mire mi cabello y trate de darle algo de forma porque era lo mejor que podría hacer, tome mi BB (blackberry), la billetera y salí a la sala a encontrarme con los demás.

-_Si quieres seguir vivo mejor cállate… la de hace un rato me la cobrare! HERMANO_ – le dije a Jasper que esperaba en la sala a las chicas, de verdad estaba molesto pero no por mi sino por como había hecho pasar pena a Bella.

_-Relájate de verdad no fue mi intención, no creí que te fueras a poner así, primero era yo el estresado y ahora tú. No deberías tomarte las cosas tan a pecho seguro esa será la primera de muchas y tienes que manejarlo…-_dijo Jasper y yo sabía que tenía razón.

_-__No me importa que me jodan a mí… me pueden decir lo que quieran me tiene sin cuidado pero con…-_ en eso entraron Alice y Bella, seguro no escucharon nada porque venían hablando muy a gusto.

Bella tenía una falda de jean desteñida bastante corta… DIOS PORQUE ME TORTURAS... con una camiseta blanca, unas zapatillas blancas, una cartera blanca y su cabello suelto con poco maquillaje… estaba simple y PERFECTA!!! Creo que estaba cediendo cada día más porque una parte de mi quería ser su amigo cuidarla, consentirla, quererla, estar ahí… y la otra quería hacerle mil cosas y que fuera mía solo mía de nadie más, esta parte era la que estaba ganando la batalla, pero porque no podía ser las dos?? Es tan frustrante!

Bajamos al lobby del hotel, donde estaban la recepcionista y el botones baboso que nos recibió cuando llegamos quien no dejaba de mirar a Bella justo como lo…. Estaba VOLVIENDO A HACER…!!!!

No sé como empecé a caminar hacia donde estaba él, mientras pensaba donde pegarle primero, pero Bella se puso enfrente de mí.

_-Edward compórtate _– dijo poniendo un dedo en mi pecho tratando de ser autoritario pero estaba escondiendo su sonrisa, la recepcionista se acercaba por detrás de Bella.

-_Disculpe Srta. Swan quería disculparme por el incidente de esta mañana…no volverá a suceder_- dijo la chica con el baboso atrás mirándole… LAS PIERNAS A MI BELLA!!!

_-Mmmm. Sr. Newton?..._ – dije haciendo que levantará la mirada mientras yo tomaba de la cintura a Bella, pude ver como Jasper y Alice nos miraban con curiosidad desde lejos- _si vuelve a poner sus ojos en cualquier parte del cuerpo de mi novia, yo personalmente me encargaré de sacarle los ojos para que aprenda a no ver lo ajeno…_- No sé que me paso pero no pude pensar nada así que fue al grano, Bella me dio una palmada en el pecho para que me calmará.

_-Amor, cálmate si? Que gana con ver y no tocar… _- dijo Bella haciendo que volteará a verla, solo al decir eso hizo que se me olvidará lo que había pasado hace un momento y… me miraba no con ternura sino como… una niña traviesa! Oh oh oh Dios… creo que mentalmente di las gracias a Newton por hacer que Bella hiciera ese comentario.

_-El Sr. Newton no los molestará más personalmente me encargaré de eso_- dijo Jessica.

-_Está bien, Jessica, creo que ya entendió… porque la próxima será el Sr. Swan quien se lo aclare. Creo que él sabe lo que le conviene. Aunque no sé que es peor que te saquen los ojos o mi padre…-_ eso último lo dejo Bella como si pensará en voz alta de manera divertida y nos fuimos a la limosina que nos esperaba para ir al concesionario porque el carro de Bella se lo había prestado a Rose para que fuera a comprar unas cosas, aún los carros de Alice y Rose no llegaban a L.A.

_-¿Qué fue eso?_ – preguntó Jasper dentro de la limosina.

_-Un momento Newton_ – dijo Alice riéndose.

Por el camino nos contaron porque lo llamaban así y casi me puse morado imaginando a ese tipo con una tarjeta que le diera acceso a la habitación donde estaba Bella, justo en ese momento ella puso su mano en mi rodilla sin darse cuenta y solo su tacto me calmo… lo cual ni Jasper ni Alice pasaron desapercibido.

Al llegar nos recibieron dos señores con copas de champaña, bombas y platillos… obviamente sabían quiénes éramos.

Alice arrastró a Jasper donde estaban los autos deportivos con un vendedor atrás siguiéndolos, al parecer, como era de suponerse, mi hermano decía que si a todo lo que ella dijera, ese ya tenía la soga al cuello desde que bajo de ese avión o capaz antes…

Bella y yo caminábamos entre los autos sin decir nada mientras el vendedor nos seguía y nos daba las ventajas de cada uno de los autos.

-_Cuál te gusta?_ – le pregunte a Bella

_-A mi?_ – dijo Bella con los ojos casi saliéndole y yo asentí con la cabeza- _Pues no se… que tal ese _– Señalo el nuevo Mercedes SLR, un deportivo cuyas puertas se abrían hacia arriba.

_-Mmmm me gusta! _– el vendedor comenzó a darnos una explicación que solo habían 5 en todo Estados Unidos y bla bla bla bla bla… levante la mano para que se callará. Me pare detrás de Bella y le susurré al oído- _Color?_

_-E…e…e…e…e…_ - empezó a tartamudear, me di cuenta de lo que podía hacer y no sabía si regañarme o dar saltitos como Alice- _Plateado…_

-_PERFECTO! Listoooo… tengo que firmar algo?_ – Le dije al vendedor.

_-Sí, su padre dejo todo listo, solo tenía que escoger y listo… quiere llevárselo ahora mismo? Quizás quiera probarlo primero?-_ dijo el vendedor

-_No está bien, confió en los justo de… -_mi mujer pensé_- Bella…-_ Le di una sonrisa y nos fuimos donde Jasper que estaba con Alice dentro de un auto, era la hora de vengarme. JA! Le hice señas a Bella para que no hiciera ruido.

Ambos estaban dentro del auto con los asientos reclinados y mirándose a los ojos en total silencio parecía un momento muy íntimo pero él ME LA DEBIA…Abrí la puerta lo más rápido que pude.

_-Hermanito… Si pretendes comenzar las sesiones en tu nuevo carro, debo aconsejarte que la próxima pon los seguros!_ – de los ojos de Jasper parecía que saldría fuego.

_-EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN… cierra esa puerta o te juro que_…- dijo Alice tratando de pensar algo sumamente malo que seguramente tenía incluido a Bella-.

_-Edward… yo de ti cierro esa puerta! _– dijo Bella detrás de mí con los brazos cruzados.

Cerré la puerta como era de esperarse pero igual ya les había explotado la burbuja, como ellos a mí, y salieron del auto. Fuimos a buscar las llaves de nuestros nuevos coches. Cada uno costaba aproximadamente 700.000$ pero para mi padre eso no era nada comparado a lo que gastaba en mi "querida" madrastra.

Yo me fui en mi auto con Bella y Jasper en el suyo con Alice, él escogió un deportivo mercedes F700 de color amarillo, estoy seguro que Alice tuvo mucho que ver en la elección del color, aunque debo admitir que mi hermano se veía feliz con ella a su lado.

Mi auto literalmente volaba… era increíble!, pero cuando voltee a mi lado Bella iba con los ojos cerrados, baje la velocidad a 120km/h...

-_Bella? Ya disminuí la velocidad_ – le dije y al momento que me distraje a decirle eso tuve que frenar en seco por un imbécil que estaba accidentado y no había puesto ninguna señal, menos mal que el auto respondió inmediatamente, yo intuitivamente puse mi brazo enfrente del abdomen de Bella de manera protectora ante el frenazo- _Perdóname…_- cuando vi Bella me miraba con sus bellos ojos chocolate y no puede evitar tocar su mejilla- _Lo siento… prometo tener más cuidado-._

_-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_- La estúpida corneta del carro de Jasper venía detrás pude ver por el retrovisor como Alice lo golpeó en la nuca por hacer eso, creo que la quería (_**nota mental:**_ No molestar a Alice porque mantiene a Jazz a raya). En menos de 1 min llegamos a la entrada del hotel donde todos miraban nuestros nuevos autos, sonreí por dentro.

_**POV Ryan**_

Le ordene a mi agente personal Laurent, quien se había convertido en unos de mis amigos más leales, desde que empecé a ascender en el mundo del Skate entrando así en la "maravillosa vida de los ricos y famosos" como él solía decir, que vigilara a mi Bella ya que se había mudado a Los Ángeles para iniciar la Universidad allá.

Yo acababa de empezar la temporada alta con varias competencias semanales importantes y estaba de un lugar a otro, entre entrevistas, apariciones, eventos y no podría faltar a ninguna de ellas, mi reputación profesional es lo más importante para mí.

Aún no, había podido hablar con ella no lograba conseguir su nuevo número de celular, por lo que supe qué aún no había comprado uno nuevo, ya que yo tenía contactos en múltiples agencias telefónicas donde ya sabían que apenas se registrara alguien bajo el nombre de Isabella Swan me harían llegar su nuevo número.

Laurent me había comentado que su hijo Tyler estudiaba en la Universidad de Los Ángeles, y que él personalmente estaría pendiente de los pasos de Isabella en la Universidad, le pedí a Laurent reunirnos con su hijo lo antes posible.

Tyler viajo al día siguiente a Forks era domingo por un momento pensé que Laurent no conseguiría traerlo tan rápido, pero una vez más me sorprendió su eficiencia. Una vez estuvimos reunidos los tres, le di una foto reciente de Bella a Tyler, y le dije que en cuanto la viera le diera un mensaje.

_*****Flashback*****_

_-Mi padre y tú pueden contar conmigo no los defraudare_ – me dijo Tyler.

-_Espero que eso te sirva para ubicarla, ella debe quedarse en uno de los hoteles de su padre, revísalos todos, llegara con sus amigas mañana temprano_- le ordene.

_-Muy bien, lo haré._ –respondió él-.

_-Mantenme al tanto de todo lo que sepas te pagaré a ti directamente_- pude ver como los ojos del chico brillaban con mis palabras él era codicioso sin duda.

-_No es necesario, mi padre…_ –no me importaba lo que iba a decirme así que lo interrumpí-.

-_Una última cosa cuando la veas quiero que le des un mensaje de mi parte.-_le dije pensando en ella-.

-_Por supuesto, lo que quieras_ – me dijo mientras veía el sobre de dinero que le estaba entregando-.

-_Dile que se en donde esta, que no se olvide de lo último que le dije y que pronto le daré una sorpresa…_

_***** Fin del Flashback *****_

Ayer recibí la primera llamada de Tyler, sin duda este chico era igual a su padre, me informo que Bella había llegado con dos amigas más, y que se estaban hospedando en el Beverly Hills Hotel, muy bien pensé, esto ya la sabía, creí que todo estaba sobre ruedas muy pronto le haría una visita y le pediría nuevamente perdón seguro volvería conmigo.

Lo que no esperaba era la llamada que recibí dos días después.

_*****Flashback*****_

-_Aló- _conteste mi celular aún somnoliento, estaba aun desnudo en mi cama, había pasado la noche teniendo una respetable sesión de sexo con una fanática que conocí cuando fui a cenar.

_-Ryan?-_ dijo la otra voz al teléfono.

_-Sí, quien habla?_ – dije quitándole las sabanas que cubrían a las chica, ya que me habían despertado…-.

_-Es Tyler, te tengo noticias_ _nuevas_ – muy bien tendría noticias de mi Bella, pensé mientras la chica se despertaba y besaba todo mi cuerpo-.

_-Dime, habla rápido_ –le dije mientras disfrutaba las caricias de la muchacha de la cual ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, mejor así-.

_-Bueno desde ayer traté de ubicarte pero como no lo logré continué siguiéndola_ – dijo mientras yo recordaba que ayer había estado todo el día con Megan una de mis publicistas, haciendo "deberes de recreación"… a quien engaño, tuve sexo con Megan todo el día y con… esta "fan" toda la noche, aunque ninguna era como tener a mi Bella…

_-Continua_ –le dije no tenia porque explicarle que estaba haciendo ayer-.

-El lunes en la noche hubo una fiesta en un Club de la ciudad, tu novio fue con sus dos amigas y tres hombres, a dos de ellos los conozco, al otro no. Pero pude hablar con ella y darle tu mensaje.

-Muy bien, ella te vio? –pregunte-.

-Sí, pero no le di tiempo a reaccionar y me fui de allí, y continúe vigilándola de lejos.-dijo-.

_-Ok, quiero que sigas vigilándola aun no sé cuando pueda ir para allá. Así que….-_ iba a continuar pero Tyler me interrumpió-.

_-Ryan, creo que deberías saber que los hombres que reconocí que están con Isabella son tus hermanos_- dijo y yo me pare de inmediato tirando al piso a la chica que estaba sobre mi.

_-QUÉ??? QUÉ HERMANOS??? _– dije evidentemente exasperado haciéndole señas a la chica para que se vistiera y se fuera ya no estaba de humor.

-_Jasper iba abrazado a una de sus amigas la más pequeña_ – Alice pensé inmediatamente-. Y Edward…

-_QUÉ EDWARD QUÉ???_- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

_- Edward estaba con Isabella_.- Dijo.

Colgué la llamada.

_***** Fin del Flashback*****_

Me llevo un gran rato calmarme la fanática se fue de la casa sin decirme nada, creo que mi cara hablaba por mí.

Así que Edward anda detrás de MI BELLA, mi hermanito anda metiendo las narices donde no debe...

Llego la hora de vengarme por todas las que me ha hecho... Así eso implique vengarme a través de Bella!!!!

Vamos a ver quién gana...

Nunca creí que podría matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro…

Recuperaré a Bella y me vengaré de Edward - no podía contener la risa…-.

Aunque... Si no es MIA... No será de más nadie y mucho menos de mi hermanastro.... Quiero que Bella me respete, conozca al verdadero Ryan! Y si es a través del miedo pues no me importa... Pero ella hará lo que yo diga! Como lo disfrutare... ja.

Ya no tendré que ser tan cursi ni sutil con ella... Cuanto extraño estar dentro de ella y hacerle mil cosas más todo lo que antes no había podido por miedo a lastimarla porque _"la quería"_ si claroooo…

****************************************************************

_WAAAAOOO!!! Aun estoy en shock, Ryan esta como loco!!! Ay pobre Bella lo que le viene…_

_Chicas no me comprometo a actualizar mañana, porque me siento mal cuando las defraudo!!! Así que… prometo actualizar el Miércoles seguro!!! Si es mañana mucho mejor pero sinceramente tendría que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural, ay… insiste que si fuera vampiresa todo sería tan fácil…. F#&k!!!_

_Bueno espero muchos review ya que son los que me apuran a actualizar, sino pienso, que no les gusta la historia :(… las espero…_

_Xoxo_

_Ale!!_


	9. SOPHIE!

**Hello!!!! Por aquí estoy otra vez, con dolor de espalda, ya me estoy poniendo viejita jajaja Muchísimas gracias a todos las que me mandaron sus Review , agregaron en sus alertas y en sus historias favoritas.**

**Aquí van los agradecimientos correspondientes con sus respuestas personalizadas ;) **

Okashi Minako: gracias por agregarme a tu alerta ;) espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

.: espero de verdad que no hayas muerto me tienes preocupada, espero tu review para saber que estas bien, pero ayer fue imposible lo siento, un beso!!!

Nonblondes: si tienes razón Ryan es de temer, me encanta que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y el lado dark de Edward aunque apenas estamos empezando.

Angeldevenus: gracias por agregarme a tus historias favoritas, espero que la disfrutes ;)

isilwen27: gracias por agregar la historia a tus alertas, disfruta este capi ;)

Awen Granger: bueno ya te respondí jejeje vi el video que me mandaste y la foto la coloque de fondo de pantalla, mmuuuyyy buena inspiración jeje te debo una… besos!!!

MeliCullen84: Todas queremos un Edward a domicilio. Dios por favor!!! Jejeje

EdwardKaname: bueno que te puedo decir Ryan es un imbécil. Gracias por tu review ;)

: espero haber aclarado tu duda… un Beso!!!

Zay: gracias por tu opinión sobre la extensión de los capítulos amiga la tomare mucho en cuenta… y bueno todas odiamos a Ryan jejeje besos!!!

Lolailongs: gracias por agregar la historia a tus alertas, disfruta este capi ;)

MarisOpla: te apoyo 100% son un mal necesario, pensare en meterte en la historia para darle su merecido a Ryan jajajaja… besos!!!

Super Fanfic: gracias por agregarme a tus historias favoritas, espero que la disfrutes ;)

renesmecullen1918: gracias por agregarme a todos tus alertas y por tu review me sonroje un poco jeje… espero que te siga gustando la historia y que disfrutes este capítulo. Besos!!!

Sweet-Sugar-894: gracias por tu alerta ;)

Y ahora si que se oigan los tambores!!! Viene el nuevo capítulooooooo… Disfruten!!!

***************************************************************

_**ALICE POV**_

Desde que por fin conocí personalmente a mi Jasper me ha sido casi imposible separarme, de él. La noche del club mientras le bailaba la coreografía que hacíamos Rose, Bella y yo cuando queríamos jugar algunos chicos, no podía dejar de mirarlo…ayyy mi Jazzy… opps Mi Jazzy??? Bueno seguro a él le encantara que lo llame así… ayyy porque es tan bello??? Ok Alice concéntrate… como seguía pensando… mientras caminaba hacia él tratando de no brincarle encima, pude ver que el me miraba rarito… ummm como decirlo???… Ay creo que yo le gusto a Jazzy… Sííííííííí!!!, no puedo dejar de saltar.

Cuando terminamos nuestro pequeño "baile privado", yo estaba feliz la gente nos aplaudía, los hombres nos gritaban cosas "lindas"… bueno el hecho es que causamos sensación en el club, pero cuando volvíamos a la mesa…. Oh My God!!!

Jasper, Mi JASPER, mi JAZZY!!! Venia caminando hacia mí, con esa mirada seductora, (ya mencione que mi Jazz es precioso???)… ok ok ok continuo… ayyy no puedo hablar ni conmigo misma tranquila!!!

Como decía, cuando Jasper me tomo de la mano y me llevo a no sé donde, yo solo pude voltear a ver a Bella y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa. Ella no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo, tenía una cara de terror, aun me da risa recordarla, solo porque Edward iba hacia ella como un león a su presa.

Rose ya estaba lejos con mi hermanito, ja, sabía que esos dos tendrían química en el instante en que se encontraran eran demasiado parecidos, bueno debo admitir que lo Bella y Edward me sorprendió un poco, solo espero que él no considere a Bella una aventura más sino voy a tener que presentarle el lado oscuro de Mary Alice Cullen, gggrrrrrrrr!!!

_AHHHH!!!_ (nota mental: no fruncir el ceño o me saldrán arrugas)

Jasper y yo nos moviamos al ritmo de la canción que sonaba, bailamos de todas las formas posibles fuimos desde lo mas romántico hasta lo mas erótico. Mi Jazz era una verdadera caja de sorpresas, en uno de tantos pasos Jazz me abrazo, y yo enrolle -con algo de esfuerzo he de admitir-, mis pequeños bracitos alrededor de su cuello, el vio mi esfuerzo y me tomo por la cintura pegándome más a su cuerpo hasta que mis pies dejaron de tocar el piso.

En ese momento estábamos frente a frente, me maldecía mentalmente por haber escogido esta falda (aunque a quien engaño me queda espectacular… ok ok ok al grano), ya que lo que más quería era enrollar mis piernas a su cintura.

No dejamos de mirarnos ni un instante, cuando al fin él se empezó a acercar y yo creí que me derretiría en sus brazos… llego Rose.

Jasper me bajo muy delicadamente al suelo nuevamente y mientras lo hacía pude sentir muchas "cosas" en su anatomía que _waaaooo… Rayos Rose!!!_

Mi hermano llego un segundo después de Rose venia algo acalorado??? Por lo que seguramente no vio mi amistosa interacción con su mejor amigo. Rose nos dijo que fuéramos a sentarnos un rato y así lo hicimos.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa pudimos ver a Edward y a Bella en el centro de la pista…. Ummm… como decirlo… "bailando"???... si bueno bailando… de una manera…. eeeee digamos…. "especial"… si especial.

Termino la canción y ellos regresaron a la mesa, todos los veíamos con la perfecta " :o" formada en nuestros rostros. Emmet como cosa rara hizo un chiste y Bella se puso totalmente roja, raro no??? Jaja, ella, Edward y Rose, se excusaron para ir a los baños, dejándonos a Jasper, Emmet y a mi solos.

Por qué Dios me hacía esto???

Ellos bromeaban entre sí, pero yo solo podía mirar a Jasper es que era tan lindo, yo sabía que él sería el gran amor de mi vida, simplemente lo sabía, en eso llego Rose e inmediatamente jale a Jasper hasta la pista de baile, no podía resistirme más. Al menos esta noche "bailaría" con él hasta no poder más, y así fue no nos separamos en todo la noche hasta que llegamos al hotel.

Ni siquiera ver a Bella besando a Edward me pudo sacar de mi burbuja personal con Jasper, aunque la verdad sea dicha me alegraba mucho por ella, siiii se que solo fue un beso rápido nada muy intenso pero yo conocía a Bella y eso significaba que ella estaba empezando a sentir cosas más profundas por Edward que una simple atracción física y así irá olvidando a Ryan, Dios quiera que para siempre.

Me excuse diciendo que estaba muy cansada, aunque no era mentira, y me encerré en mi cuarto solo ha pensar en él.

Al día siguiente, bueno ayer la pasamos todo el día durmiendo como holgazanes, ni siquiera yo tenía ánimos de salir, bueno quizás iría de compras, pero solo un rato… bahhh a quien engaño???

Nos reunimos con los chicos para "almorzar" y después seguimos durmiendo.

Mi Jazzy y yo hablamos por mensajitos gran parte de la noche, era tan romántico, pero esto de los mensajitos no me gustaba, así que le dije que a partir de mañana lo que me tuviera que decir me lo dijera de frente y lo invite a desayunar conmigo.

Cuando amaneció corrí a darme una ducha y a prepararme para uno de los desayunos más importantes de mi vida, sería mi primera "salida oficialmente sola" con Jasper y quería estar perfecta.

Él llego luciendo como un modelo de pasarela como siempre, solo llevaba un pantalón de color caqui con una camisa blanca con la que se veía Ahhhh!!! Como un Dios… quería dar saltitos pero quizás eso asustaría a mi Jazzy, asi que, me apresure a saludarlo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, el lo correspondió y así partimos a desayunar al restaurant del hotel, hablamos de todo un poco de sus gustos de los míos, de lo que ambos estudiaríamos, de todo.

No fue una de esas citas donde haces preguntas sobre cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo, no, nosotros realmente queríamos saber todo el uno sobre el otro, casi ni tocamos nuestras comidas, yo le preguntaba algo y él me respondía y me preguntaba otra cosa.

Me dijo que hoy llegaría su pequeña hermanita Sophie (nota mental: Compras!!!), pero que le pediría a Emmet y a Rose que la cuidaran, ya que, le gustaría que yo lo acompañara con Edward y Bella al concesionario Mercedes a escoger su nuevo coche.

-_Por supuesto –_le dije-.

Y así subimos a buscar a los chicos para ir a buscar los autos. Mientras caminábamos hacia el ascensor nos conseguimos con Emmet y Rose, quienes venían de la piscina??? (Nota mental 2: hablar urgentemente con Rose). Jasper le dijo los planes del día y mi hermano se mostro encantado de poder cuidar a la hermanita de Jazzy.

Llegamos al PH de los chicos y todos escuchamos las risas provenientes del cuarto de Edward cuando llegamos, Bella estaba con él y…. Oh My God!!! …Estaban "jugando" pelea de almohadas???,

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre. Como algo raro en él –_nótese el sarcasmo_- mi hermanito fue el primero en abrir la boca:

-_Porque ella puede entrar a tu cuarto y yo no?_ – dijo tratando inútilmente de aguantar la risa.

_-Creo que es hora de utilizar el letrero de "no molestar"- _dijo mi Jazzy mirando a Emmett ambos muy sonrientes, Bella ya no estaba roja creo que el color seria… ummm… purpura o vino tinto, ay concéntrate Alice, debo rescatar a Bella-.

-_Dame yo envuelvo eso –_dije mirando una laptop de princesas que estaba al lado de la cama que presumo seria el regalo para la hermanita de Jasper -…_ mira este desastre… Hermanito creo que eres una mala influencia para este par_… _Bella ve arreglarte que vamos por los autos y Edward creo que también te vendría bien una ducha… Emmett y Rose recibirán y cuidarán a Sophie mientras vamos por los autos, será rápido. Alguna pregunta? – _dije viéndolos a todos.

_**JASPER POV**_

Estos días que he pasado con Alice han sido maravillosos hoy desayunamos juntos y ahora la estoy esperando para ir a escoger mi nuevo auto. Cada vez que la veo deseo poder decirle todo lo que siento por ella, creo que ella siente lo mismo pero y si estoy equivocado y la pierdo???

Nunca me había sentido así por nadie, Alice era la mujer con quien estaba seguro que querría pasar toda la eternidad, creo que no podre aguantar esto mucho más. Hoy hablaré con ella.

Estaba aún metido en mis pensamientos, cuando llego Edward que me veía como si estuviera planeando mi asesinato:

-_Si quieres seguir vivo mejor cállate… la de hace un rato me la cobrare! HERMANO_ – me dijo, waooo creo que en verdad se molesto-.

_-Relájate de verdad no fue mi intención, no creí que te fueras a poner así, primero era yo el estresado y ahora tú. No deberías tomarte las cosas tan a pecho seguro esa será la primera de muchas y tienes que manejarlo…- _ledije tratando de relajarlo un poco, ya que viviendo con Emmet ese tipo de bromas estarían a la orden del día-.

_-No me importa que me jodan a mí… me pueden decir lo que quieran me tiene sin cuidado, pero con…-_ en eso entraron mi Alice y Bella, seguramente no escucharon nada porque venían hablando entre ellas.

_-Nos vamos?_ – me susurro Alice al oído, Dios esta mujer me enloquece-.

-_Después de ti, mi bella dama_ –le respondí tratando de sonar coherente, nos despedimos de Emmet y salimos-.

Bajamos al lobby del hotel, donde estaba la recepcionista hablando con un botones, noté como esté miraba a Bella y como Edward se tensaba en el acto. Edward empezó a caminar hacia él y pensé que le golpearía, cuando iba a avanzar para detenerlo, Bella se me adelanto. Alice entrelazo su mano con la mía y se me olvido el mundo, cuando se dio cuenta del efecto que había tenido en mi (me había quedado viéndola como si no existiera mas nada), ella se sonrojo, rio por lo bajo y me señalo hacia donde estaban Edward y Bella.

Ellos parecían novios, Edward sujetaba no mejor dicho aferraba a Bella a su cintura, mientras ella le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y su otra mano la tenía en el pecho de Edward como tranquilizándolo. Después de unas palabras entre ellos nos dirigimos a la limosina.

_-¿Qué fue eso?_ – pregunté algo confuso ya dentro de la limosina.

_-Un momento Newton_ – me dijo Alice riéndose.

Ella y Bella nos contaron porque lo llamaban así, Edward estaba morado de la rabia, creo que Bella empezaba a gustarle y mucho nunca lo había visto así de celoso por nadie, yo le dije a Alice que tomaría precauciones y ahora nunca me separaría de ella (sí lo se, excusa barata pero tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad no???).

En ese momento Bella puso su mano en la rodilla de Edward sin darse cuenta y él se calmo inmediatamente… Alice y yo nos giramos al mismo tiempo para vernos, reprimimos nuestras risas.

Al llegar nos recibieron dos señores quienes obviamente sabían quiénes éramos. Alice me tomo nuevamente de la mano y yo simplemente me deje llevar. Ella ya me había platicado su pasión por las compras y realmente se notaba que a ella le gustaba comprar… cualquier cosa… me recordaba a mi princesita Sophie.

Me alegraría tanto que Alice se llevara bien con ella, claro que estoy seguro que en eso no habrá ningún problema. El problema está en mi madre.

_-Jazz en que piensas mira este auto que bello y es del mismo color que el mío_ – me dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos-.

_-nada Alice, solo pienso en ti..._ –le dije sin pensarlo si quiera, ella se sonrojo ligeramente-.

-_Ven, vamos a subirnos_ –me dijo-.

-_Nos puede dejar un momento a solas_ –le dije al vendedor que me estaba hablando sobre las características del coche mientras le abría la puerta a Alice para que subiera-.

_-Claro, cuando me necesite estaré en mi despacho_. –Dijo el vendedor algo sorprendido pero incapaz de negarme nada-.

_-Gracias_ –y sin más me metí al auto donde Alice ya estaba jugando con los botones-.

_-Te gusta?_ –Le pregunte mirándola a los ojos-.

_-Claro Jasper, es bellísimo_ –dijo aun pulsando los botones-.

_-No es nada, comparado con tu belleza_ –ya no podía dejar de mirarla, ella se voltio hacia mí y nuestros miradas se encontraron, me tenia cautivado-.

-_Jazz, por qué me dices eso???_ –me dijo bajando la mirada triste, ella pensaba que le estaba mintiendo?-.

-_Alice, mírame… qué te dicen mis ojos???_ – le tome delicadamente su rostro para que subiera la mirada, mientras yo le gritaba con los ojos lo mucho que la amaba-.

-_no quiero responderte Jazz_ –me dijo casi como un susurro mientras yo me acercaba más a su rostro.

_-Por qué? _–le pregunte.

_-Porque no sé si lo que veo es lo que mis ojos quieren ver o lo que sientes realmente _– dijo y yo no pude aguantarme más-.

-_Me permites darte una pista y ayudarte a saber si te equivocas o_ _no_ – le pregunte y ella solo asintió-.

Deshice el espacio que nos separaba y pose mis labios en los suyos, ella me correspondió y nuestros labios empezaron a danzar en total sincronía perfectos, el beso paso de tierno a intenso cuando mi lengua me rogaba que la liberara de mi bocas para buscar y unirse a la de ella, roce su labio inferior con mi lengua pidiéndole el acceso que tanto deseaba, ella me lo otorgo y el beso se volvió aun más profundo, ella me tomaba del cuello mientras yo hacía lo mismo con el suyo. Cuando ya no podríamos respirar más nos separamos.

Abrí los ojos y pude ver que los de ella aún estaban cerrados, cuando los abrió muy lentamente no dejamos de vernos ni por un segundo.

_-Eres la mujer que he esperado toda mi vida –_le dije, me sentía feliz-.

Ella me dio un dulce beso en los labios, y nos quedamos viéndonos inmersos en nuestra burbuja personal. Pero como nada es perfecto sentí como abrieron de golpe mi puerta.

_-Hermanito… Si pretendes comenzar las sesiones en tu nuevo carro, debo aconsejarte que la próxima pon los seguros!_ – creo que pronto saldría fuego de mis ojos cuando iba a gritarle todo lo que pensé en ese instante la escuche…-

_-EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN… cierra esa puerta o te juro que_…- dijo Alice tratando de pensar algo sumamente malo que seguramente tenía incluido a Bella, Edward se tenso y la miró con cara de terror, me reí internamente-.

_-Edward… yo de ti cierro esa puerta! _– pude escuchar que le dijo Bella desde algún lado.

Edward cerró la puerta como era de esperarse pero igual ya nos había explotado la burbuja.

_-Podría esta bella dama acompañarme a cenar hoy por fuera? _–le pregunte a Alice, ignorando lo que acababa de suceder con Edward, tenía que formalizar lo que había sucedido me moría porque me aceptara como su novio pero no se lo propondría dentro de un auto.

_-Me estas proponiendo una cita? _– dijo ella aun con ese tono rosado en sus mejillas, de manera traviesa.

_-No puedo esperar a pasar todos mis días contigo, pero esta noche necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó, aunque espero poder repetirlo durante el transcurso del día._ – le dije no podía aguantar pasar todo un día sin probar sus labios nuevamente.

_-Muy bien, esta noche hablaremos._ –Me acaricio la mejilla y salió del auto-.

_**ROSALIE POV**_

Estaba abriendo los ojos esta mañana, pensando en mi osito, pero antes de que empezara el calorón me dispuse a levantarme e ir al baño para iniciar mi rutina de belleza diaria.

Cuando de repente sonó mi móvil con un nuevo mensaje de texto:

_Preciosa:_

_Tenemos una conversación pendiente, te espero en la piscina del hotel en media hora._

_Emmet._

No pude evitar sonreír al leer el mensaje como si fuera una niña pequeña. Después de la noche del club solo había visto a Emmet solo ayer por la tarde cuando nos reunimos todos a comer.

Así que quiere verme en la piscina, es decir, quiere mostrarme su cuerpo semi desnudo después del bailecito y la conversación que tuvimos en el club.

_***** Flashback*****_

-_Te gusto nuestra coreografía_ –le pregunte seductoramente mientras bailábamos lejos de los demás-.

_-Claro preciosa, no podía desviar mis ojos de ti- _me dijo a mi oído haciéndome estremecer-.

-_que bueno quería que te sintieras a gusto, ya que seremos como hermanos_ – eso es Rose balde de agua fría jaja-.

-_Bueno el problema es que yo no veo a mis hermanas como te veo a ti._-me dijo mi osito-.

-_Emmy, Emmy no pensarás que yo soy como esas mujeres con la que estas acostumbrado a salir no?_- le dije pasando mis dedos juguetonamente por sus labios-.

-_Claro que no, tu eres una tigresa y ella son simples conejitos no hay comparación_ – me dijo mientras me tomaba de las caderas aun bailando y me pegaba más a su cuerpo-.

_-lo sé, pero yo no te veo de esa forma lo siento_.-le dije separando nuestros cuerpos un poco-.

-_Oh, pensé que si pero sabes una cosa… apuesto lo que quieras a que puedo conquistarte_- Más??? Pensé para mis adentros… imposible!!!-.

_-Umm, y como que quieres apostar?_- le dije sonando lo más confiada que podía dadas las circunstancias-.

_-Cuando te enamores de mí, porque créeme lo harás, podre reclamar la recompensa que yo quiera… cualquier cosa que desee!!!_ – me dijo seductoramente... este Hombre que se ha creído???-

-_Muy bien, pero si tú te enamoras de mi en el proceso, que es lo que estoy segura que va a pasar esa Hummer que dijiste estar esperando será mía, es un trato?-_ él pareció pensarlo se nota que quería mucho ese coche y durante la cena había comentado lo mucho que lo ha estado esperando-.

-_Es un trato! Empieza el juego…-_dijo extendiéndome su mano muy seriamente-.

_-Suerte_ –le dije mientras rosaba sus labios con los míos y palmeaba su trasero, ja él no sabía con quien estaba jugando-

Sin más me fui dejándolo solo en la pista.

_***** Fin del Flashback*****_

Muy bien si él quiere jugar así jugaremos… tengo el traje de baño perfecto…

Baje a la piscina con un diminuto bikini blanco, mis gafas de sol puestas, mi cabello rubio suelto, maquillada ligeramente. Mi toalla y revista _Cosmo_ iban en una de mis manos, mientras que en la otra llevaba mi bronceador.

Al llegar al área de piscina pude observar que él ya me estaba esperando allí, había una muchacha hablando muy animada con él, inmediatamente sentí la ira de los celos recorrer mi cuerpo, pero la use a mi favor.

Pase por su lado, ignorándolo totalmente, viendo como abría la boca al verme pasar, si no la cerraba pronto seguro se le saldrían las babas, no solo a él, sino a todos los hombres que se encontraban por allí.

Escogí una de las sillas plegables de la piscina que se encontraba al fondo y muy sensualmente acomode mis cosas, sabia que él aún me estaría viendo, me agache por un segundo para acomodar mi toalla en la silla y cuando me levante sentí unos fuertes brazos tomándome por la espalda.

-_Esto es trampa y lo sabes_ –me dijo al oído y Dios porque hace eso, ya me dio calor-.

_-qué? Tu fuiste el que quería hablar aquí o no?_- le dije con la mejor cara de niña inocente que pude formar-.

_-Sí, pero si estas vestida así no me puedo concentrar_- dijo aún sin despegarme de su cuerpo, sentir su pecho desnudo en mi espalda no tenia precio por mi bien debía separarme de él inmediatamente-.

_-Uyyy cuanto lo siento… - _dije sentándome en la silla mientras me ponía el bronceador_-._

_-si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso…-_ perfecto ya cayo-.

_-si gustas_

_-claro._

Empezó a frotarme el bronceador en la espalda, yo sentía como sus grandes manos recorrían mi piel con una sensualidad infinita, gracias a Dios el no podía ver mi rostro, sino la apuesta se hubiera ido a la …

_-Creo que nuestra apuesta debería tener reglas…-_ dijo sacándome del trance-.

_-Reglas que tipo de reglas???_-pregunte curiosa-.

_-No lo sé aclarar que se nos está permitido hacer y que no por ejemplo???_ –de qué estaba hablando??? Qué le pasa??? Tranquila Rose… respira-.

_-Muy bien y que has pensado_- le dije intentando contener mi sorpresa-.

_-Creo que sería justo que cada quien pusiera dos reglas una con lo permitido y la otra con algo que no podremos hacer mientras dure la apuesta. –_dijo algo nervioso-.

_-Ok, suena bien… y ya pensaste en las tuyas?_- la curiosidad me mataba-.

_-Bueno.. No se… si yo quisiera hacer esto... –_dijo besando mi espalda, mientras yo trataba de concentrarme al máximo en…que estoy haciendo??? Me volvi a sentar rápidamente.

_-Eso estaría permitido, dependiendo hasta donde quieras llegar – _dije, no podía negar que lo habia disfrutado -.

_-Solo llegare hasta donde tú me lo permitas. _-ja si dependía de mi iríamos a mi cama ya!!! Qué??? No no no…

_-Es decir tu regla seria poder besarme cuando quieras y que solo yo te diga cuando detenerte?_-pregunte aun dudosa-.

_-Exacto!!! _–Respondió inmediatamente mirándome con picardía en sus ojos-.

_-Y lo prohibido?_ – tenía que asegurarme que yo ganaría esta apuesta, no solo por el carrazo, no era mucho mi estilo, yo solo quería que mi osito se enamorara de mi-.

_-Que me pidas detenerme, -_dijo mientras se acercaba a mis labios, justo antes de que nuestros labios se unieran voltee mi cara y termino dándome un beso en la mejilla-.

_-Y las tuyas?? –_ me pregunto algo inquieto-.

_-Muy bien mi regla será… que No me podrás besar en los labios._- hizo un puchero como un bebé se veía tan tierno, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba._- y tu prohibición será que nos podrás salir con ninguna otra chica mientras dure la apuesta._

Él pareció meditarlo por un rato, pero debía admitirlo yo era demasiado celosa como para verlo coqueteándole a otra chica que no fuera yo.

_-Y si quisiera… hablar contigo… en cualquier momento… como a altas horas de la noche mientras todos están durmiendo… para restablecer las reglas?_ –preguntó aún dudoso-.

_-También está permitido. _–le dije con mi tono más sensual-.

- _Acepto_ –dijo con una mirada que no pude descifrar.

_-Muy bien, las reglas empiezan ahora_. –dije-.

Ambos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestras habitaciones, en el camino nos conseguimos con Alice y Jasper que venían de desayunar, nos pidieron cuidar a la hermanita pequeña de Jasper mientras ellos iban a buscar sus coches, aceptamos sin dudarlo. Subimos y todos nos sorprendimos al encontrar a Bella luchando con almohadas con Edward en su cuarto… waooo.

Yo pensé que el beso que le había visto darle seria solo un accidente o algo del momento, ya que, nadie comento nada al respecto, pero estos chicuelos evidentemente se gustaban mucho más de lo que yo imaginaba, ojala Edward le haga olvidar a Bella todo lo que le hizo el imbécil de Ryan.

Aproveche que Emmet se estaba burlando de ellos y me escabullí por la terraza hasta mi cuarto una vez allí, tuve que tomar una ducha al recordar los labios de Emmet recorrer mi espalda me había puesto… ummm…. Acalorada???

Estaba pensando en qué le gustaría hacer a la hermanita de Jasper y Edward, se suponía que un chofer la traería hasta el hotel. Por Dios que tipo de madre manda sola a su pequeña hija con un chofer a un hotel. Pero bueno no conozco a esa familia más adelante tratare de hablar de eso con mi osito.

Empecé a escoger la ropa que me pondría hoy, era difícil porque no tenía idea de que haríamos con la pequeña, aún estaba envuelta en mi toalla con mi cuerpo un poco mojado por la ducha cuando sentí que tocaron la puerta.

-_Pasa_ – dije sin voltearme a ver quién era, seguro era Alice-.

-_Alice, no tengo ni idea de que ponerme_ –le dije, cuando me voltee a ver porque no me respondía me quede helada-.

_-Emmet, que haces aquí?_ –dije volviéndome roja como Bella, realmente no lo esperaba-.

_-Yo no tendría problema en que saliéramos así, aunque si quieres puedes quitarte la toalla _–dijo mientras se acercaba a mi-.

_-Emmet que haces? Sal de mi cuarto_ –me había puesto nerviosa, si él seguía mirándome así seguro lo arrojaría a mi cama y…. DIOSSSSS!!!! Cálmate Rose-

-_Solo te quería preguntar si podríamos llevar a Sophie a la playa y pasar el día allá mientras llegan los chicos _–me dijo ya plantado frente a mi viendo directamente a los ojos, yo podía ver el debate en sus ojos, se moría por recorrer mi cuerpo con su mirada, ja, esto tenía que aprovecharlo-.

-_Ummm si claro, no hay problema_ –le dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba hasta la puerta de mi cuarto.

-_Aunque debo admitir que pensaba que venias a continuar la apuesta pero bueno…_ - le dije y cerré la puerta en su cara, la cual estaba en shock-.

-_ROSALIE HALE ERES MI PERDICION!!!_ –lo escuche gritar desde la sala.

Camine nuevamente a mi armario con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y saque un nuevo traje de baño también era un bikini pero un poco mas recatado que el que use hace un rato. Me lo puse con un vestido playero y salí a buscar a mi osito…. Digo a Emmet.

_**EMMET POV**_

Dios esta mujer me va a volver loco, ya siento que no puedo más, primero ese bailecito en el Club… el solo recuerdo de sus labios rozando los míos…. Uyyy que me la como. Después esta mañana en la piscina por Dios quería tomarla en mis brazos y traerla a mi habitación para hacerle tantas cosas… y ahora la encuentro así… así… Dios eres Grande!!! Gracias…

Imaginarla así toda mojadita, recién salida de la ducha, solo recuerdo que estaba caminando hacia ella y le dije lo de la playa, después cuando esa Diosa toco mi mano entre como en trance. Ella dijo algo de la apuesta y Bumm!!! Me cerró la puerta en la cara… solo así desperté.

-_ROSALIE HALE ERES MI PERDICION!!!_ –grité desde la sala.

Cuando al fin salió después de casi una hora estaba a punto de quedarme dormido en el sofá, se veía espectacular, eso sí era una mujer. Que ganas tenia de lanzármele encima pero si ella quería jugar conmigo yo le daría una buena partida.

_-Nos vamos, mi reina? Esperaremos a Sophie abajo_. –le dije mientras le ofrecía mi brazo como todo un caballero.

-_Claro caballero, soy toda tuya_ –me respondió y luche por no tartamudear pero por Dios se podía ser más sensual?-.

Pedimos el ascensor y una vez dentro no aguante más y me abalancé sobre ella y empecé a besar su cuello, ella no me detuvo en ningún momento al contrario ella acariciaba mi espalda disfrutando del placer que le estaba dando en ese momento.

Pero como nada es eterno sonó el maldito ascensor.

-"_PLIN", Lobby_- dijo la maquina mientras se abrían las puertas.

Ya ambos habíamos retomado la compostura aunque estábamos visiblemente agitados por la "actividad" del ascensor. Tome su mano entrelazándola con mis dedos, esperamos unos minutos viéndonos con miradas de deseo pleno, no se podía negar que nuestros cuerpos estaban por echar chispas. Pero en eso la escuche:

-_OSOOOOOOO!!!!!_ –Dijo la pequeña Sophie-.

-_ENANAAAAAA!!!_ – Le dije mientras ella venia corriendo en nuestra dirección me acerque a ella y la tome en brazos elevándola en el aire-.

-_Te extrañe…_ - me dijo enterrando su cabecita en mi hombro-.

_-Yo también enana, yo también_ – le dije dándole un beso en su cabello-.

-_Sr. Cullen aquí está el equipaje de la niña vendré por ella mañana a esta misma hora está bien?_ – Me dijo el chofer de la madre de Jasper-.

_-Sí, Demetri no hay problema_ –le dije y él se despidió y se fue-.

-_Enana vamos para la playa!!!_ – le dije poniéndola nuevamente en el suelo-.

-_SIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!_ – dijo la pequeña dando saltos de la emoción me recordó tanto a la enana mayor (a.k.a. ALICE!).

-_Oso, pero… no tengo mi traje de baño_ – oopss no pensé en eso-.

_-No importa Princesa, vamos de compras_ –dijo Rose-.

-_ummm tu eres la novia de Oso???_ –le pregunto Sophie a Rose, y ella me vio sin saber que decir-.

-_Enana, ella es Rose, una gran amiga de tus hermanos y espero que pronto quiera ser mi novia_ – QUE??? QUEEE SALIO DE MI BOCA??? RAYOS POR QUE NO PIENSO ANTES DE HABLAR???-.

-_bueno eso lo veremos_ –le dijo Rose a la niña dándole una gran sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo- _ahora vamos a comprarte un bello traje de baño ummm rosado???_

_-SIIIIIIII_ –dijo Sophie, listo oficialmente Rose se la había ganado-.

_**POV Bella**_

Esta mañana mis instintos asesinos estaban a flor de piel, pero no era para menos, primero Jessica, luego Emmet, Jasper y para completar el cuadro Mike. Aunque comenzaba a gustarme la presencia de Mike porque me veía "obligada", si si si sigue engañándote Bella, a ser la novia de Edward mientras el baboso estuviera molestándome.

A veces sentía que solo quería ser mi amigo pero su mirada lo traicionada, de verdad, prefiero ni pensar en eso pero creo que cada célula de mi cuerpo se niega a olvidar o ignorar cualquier cosa que él haga.

En el concesionario me impresiono que no le interesara para nada lo del auto y admito que para ser "niño rico" la misma categoría en que solían encasillarme a mí, era bastante despreocupado con esas cosas, pero… no dejaba de mirarme ODIO QUE ME INTIMIDEN! Y el definitivamente parece que nació para hacer eso. Al final, yo termine escogiendo el carro y por el camino casi chocamos por el andarse burlando de mi pero me quede fría cuando puso su brazo delante de mí como un instinto protector y su mirada preocupada me atravesó, parecía que si me pasaba algo se iba a morir… seguramente era porque Emmett lo mataría, no?

Al llegar al hotel, recibimos una "nota de voz" de Emmett al BB (Blackberry) de Edward con la voz de Sophie.

_-EDDIEEEEE estamos en la playa con tía Rose y Oso! Apurateeeeeeee porque Oso va a explotar mi flotador de delfín!!! Porfissssssssssssssss VEN!_ – se podía escuchar las risas de la niña cuando acabo el mensaje.

Dejamos el auto en el Valet Parking del hotel y nos fuimos a playa seguidos por Jasper y Alice. Al llegar la escena era realmente digna de una postal. Emmett tenía a Sophie sobre los hombros y a Rose en los brazos dispuesto a tirarla al agua mientras ella pataleaba y miraba muy enojada a Emmett pero… cuando escuchabas los gritos ya se esfumaba la burbuja de "familia feliz"…

_-EMMETT CULLEN SI ME LLEGO A MOJAR UN CABELLO, TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS… NO SE TE OCURRA…_- dijo Rose, ella era la única persona que iba a la playa UNICAMENTE a tomar sol y solo bajo determinadas circunstancias podía ser capaz de mojar su cabello.

_-AL AGUA, AL AGUA, AL AGUA, AL AGUA!!!_ – decía Sophie con las manos levantadas y luego se las en la boca mientras se reía como si hubiera hecho una travesura. Era hermosa con sus rizos rubios como el sol y sus ojos esmeralda como los de Edward.

_-La va a tirar y se va a enojar… y mucho…_- dije mientras nos acercábamos.

_-No, no se va a enojar_- dijo Alice aguantando la risa apoyándose en Jasper que la tomaba de la cintura.

Justo en ese momento PLAFFFFFFFFF!!!! Rose al agua…

Sophie nos vio y Emmett la bajo para luego ayudar a Rose, donde comenzaron una guerra campal de quien hundía a quien. Sophie vino corriendo donde Edward que se arrodillo para que ella lo abrazara al llegar.

_-Princesaaaaaa….!!!! Cómo estás?_ – dijo Edward mientras se la comía a besos, de una manera tan adorable, parecía otra persona con ella. La pequeña rápidamente corrió a aferrarse a la pierna de Jasper y el la alzo en brazos.

_-Quien es ella? Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sophie y el es mi hermano y el también_- dijo mirando a Alice mientras señalaba a sus dos hermanos, como aclarando que eran suyos, era demasiado adorable-.

_-Yo soy Alice, y ellos dicen que tu eres la persona más importante en su vida… que eres adorable y hermosa y creo que tienen razón! Mmm… te traje algo_ - dijo dándole un juego de playa de la "sirenita" de disney para que jugara. Oficialmente ya la niña amaba a Alice. Como es que mi amiga siempre tenía algo para cualquier situación, ni siquiera vi donde saco ese regalo.

-_WAOOOOOOOO ME ENCANTA !!! pero mi mami no me deja jugar en la arena porque dice que me ensució, solo lo usaré hoy_ - dijo haciendo un puchero, vi como Edward se tenso a mi lado y cruzó una mirada con Jasper.

_-Mmmm que tal sino le decimos nada y cada vez que vengas podrás jugar, yo lo guardare cuando no estés, te parece? Y… soy amiga de tus hermanos, mi nombre es Bella_– dije arrodillándome al lado de Sophie, sus ojos se pusieron como platos de la felicidad, subí la mirada hacia Edward quien tenía sus ojos llenos de dulzura y amor???… por su HERMANA, BELLA!!! Por Diosss tengo serios problemas mentales.

_-Me parece una muy buena idea!!! Pero es hora de almorzar…después jugaremos en la arena._- dijo Edward tomando a Sophie en brazos mientras me miraba intensamente.

-_Después que baje el sol porque te puede hacer daño, princesa_- dijo Jasper, no sabía cuál de los dos era más sobre protector.

_-Ayyy Amo… Jasper!!! No seas aguafiestas… llamaré para que nos lleven el almuerzo y antes tenemos como 30 minutos para jugar_- dijo Alice guiñándole el ojo a Sophie que aplaudía en los brazos de Edward.

_-De acuerdo….-_ dijo Edward riéndose de ver a Sophie feliz.

Alice y yo tiramos nuestros zapatos… miramos a los chicos de manera amenazadora y se quitaron sus zapatos y sus… camisas… DIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!

No quería mirar hacia arriba cuando vi la camisa en el piso pero una mano me detuvo…

_-Espérame... creo que voy a comenzar a sentirme celoso de mi propia hermana_- dijo Edward divertido y yo como siempre con mis 1500 tonalidades de rojo inundando mi cara.

Alice, Sophie y yo jugamos en la arena, nos reíamos y nos estábamos divirtiendo… Edward y Jasper nos miraban embelesados como admirando la escena más conmovedora de su vida… hasta que alguien… comenzó a mojarnos…

_-OSOOOOOOOOOO!!!_- La pequeña Sophie se guindo de la pierna de Emmett y comenzó a caminar con la niña guidando y riendo a donde estaban los chicos.

_-Sino cierran la boca se les van a meter moscas y se van ahogar… provocando que mis hermanas les den respiración boca a boca y…_ - decía Emmett hasta que Alice salto y le pego en la nuca.

_-Vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre…_- dijo Rose y todos volteamos a verla… porque… ese sería un comentario típico de Emmett-

-_Qué???_-dijo mirándonos sorprendida, ella no entendía porque todos reíamos.

_-Ay mujer! Vamos alimentarte…_- dijo Emmett

_-Claro "Oso"… sino como tendré energías luego!!!_ – dijo Rose de manera divertida y Emmett quedo con la boca abierta. Creo que todos los chicos creyeron que era broma pero Alice y yo sabíamos que habla muy en serio.

_-Ahora a quien se le van a meter las mocas_ ???– dijo Edward divertido mientras todos caminábamos a nuestras habitaciones.

Almorzamos hamburguesas con papas fritas y refresco, mientras todos reíamos de las payasadas de Emmett. En eso la pequeña Sophie bostezo y se recostó del pecho de Edward quien la tomo en brazos.

_-Ya vengo_..- dijo Edward mientras caminaba con Sophie a la terraza.

_-Bella??? Ven, sígueme contando lo de las princesas… porfisss_– dijo Sophie, porque yo en la playa comencé a contarle un cuento mientras jugábamos.

Me pare y seguía Edward hasta su habitación pudiendo escuchar murmullos detrás de mí mientras mis orejas ardían. Llegamos y menos mal que antes de comer Alice había bañado y vestido a la niña. Nos recostamos cada uno a cada lado de Sophie mientras ella jugaba con mi cabello y Edward también me hacia cariños en el cabello… Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, baje la mirada para continuar el cuento para Sophie, porque a eso había ido, no???... ya la pequeña estaba muy dormida.

Yo me encontraba algo soñolienta y comenzaron a cerrarse mis ojos pero sentí como él se levantaba de la cama, ponía una almohada en su lugar para que Sophie no fuera a caerse, y…acto seguido sentí unos brazos abrazando mi cintura por la espalda, como se hundía la cama detrás mío...y una cabeza en mi cuello oliendo mi cabello... Edward se había acostado detrás de mi haciendo cariños en mi vientre debajo de mi camisa... Se sentía TAN pero TAN BIEN! y yo pegue mi espalda mas a el... ambos dormimos hasta que se hizo de noche.

Nos despertamos... e inmediatamente nuestros ojos se encontraron y no sabía que decían: ternura, cariño, amor, pasión, lujuria... Definitivamente amistad no era!

Edward se puso un dedo en la boca para que no hiciera ruido, tomo mi mano y salimos a la terraza... No había nadie en ninguna de las dos salas, supuse estaban durmiendo.

_-No me canso de decir lo hermosa que es esta vista... _- dijo mirándome a mi... Prefiero creer que se refería a L.A o no?. Oh oh oh Edward se acerco y me tomo de la cintura.

_-Una pregunta Bella? Eres mi amiga, no? Me besaste el otro día siendo amiga cierto?_ - dijo Edward poniendo mi sonrisa preferida, podía ver su mente trabajar a la velocidad de la luz tras sus ojos...

_-Si..._ - me dio mucha vergüenza... Qué pensaría de mi ahora... Seguramente que hacia eso con todos- _pero no hago eso con todos mis amigos..._ – le dije mientras en mi mente se formulaba el resto de la respuesta a su pregunta (porque de hecho no eres mi amigo, se supone que a un "amigo" no me va a provocar comerle la boca y… muchas cosas más) pero esa parte la reserve para mí y mi DESCABELLADA y LOCA cabeza…!!!!!!

_-Con cual de tus amigos lo haces?_ - pude sentir como los brazos de Edward se tensaron en mi cintura.

_-Solo contigo..._ - dije mirando al suelo, no sabía mentir... De verdad poder mentir sería una buena cualidad en este momento.

_-Supongo que tú también serás la única amiga con que también haga esto y..._ -Puso una mano en mi cuello y me acerco a él de manera salvaje... Pero tierna y hermosa... Apoyo su frente en la mía! Mientras hacía círculos en la parte baja de mi espalda con la otra mano. Rozo mis labios con un tierno beso, el cual ambos queríamos intensificar pero...

_-Eddie? Bella? Tengo sed..._ - dijo Sophie llegando a la terraza y restregándose los ojos... -

Edward y yo nos separamos inmediatamente y el fue a tomar a su hermana en brazos!

_-Creo que mejor me voy a mi habitación... Que descansen!_ - dije lanzándole un beso a Sophie.

_-Igual para ti, Bella_- dijo Sophie aun más dormida que despierta.

Edward simplemente me sonrió... De la manera que me hacia querer correr a sus brazos... Me sonroje y me fui a mi habitación mientras él se fue a la cocina.

***********************************************************

Que tal mis niñas??? No aman a Sophie??? Yo si y mi beta que fue quien la creo también es demasiado tierna….

Bueno espero muchos muchos muchos reviews, no las quiero amenazar para que me escriban jejeje pero de eso depende de que tan pronto actualice porque me estoy entregando en cuerpo y alma a esta historia y he olvidado que tengo una vida y un trabajo fuera de TWILIGHT jajaja

Nos leemos pronto, esta vez no digo cuando…

Las quiero, cuídense mucho y denle al verdesito!!!

Ale!


	10. Noche Productiva?

**Hello!!!! Por aquí estoy otra vez, perdidisima lo se, lo siento pero tuve una semana bastante agitada pero tranquila que les tengo recompensa, ya les tengo los capítulos 11 y 12 solo me falta corregirlos asi que mañana tienen un capitulo (bueno realmente hoy ya que aquí en Venezuela es la 1 am es decir oficialmente lunes, pero debo dormir un ratico para pararme a trabajar a las 6:30 am pero en el transcurso del dia subo el 11 y mañana el 12… aja … ven como las consiento después de abandonarlas.!!!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos las que me mandaron sus Review , agregaron en sus alertas y en sus historias favoritas.**

**Aquí van los agradecimientos correspondientes con sus respuestas personalizadas ;) **

**Okashi Minako:** gracias por tu Review, cuando me dejes otro yo seré quien ponga la cara de WTF? Jeje me gusta que hayas agregado la historia se ve por lo que escribes que de verdad eres exigente con las historias así que espero no defraudarte cuando sientas que me estoy desviando de la trama o que se vuelve aburrido házmelo saber aunque ahora voy a subir un poco la intensidad del fic ya lo veras, espero lo disfrutes y si te animas con un Review… waaoo… no mejor no me hago falsas expectativas jejeje… un beso!!!

**MeliCullen84:** lo siento apenas pude actualizar hoy, si antes no sabías que pareja era más tierna en este capítulo creo que quedaras peor, disfruta!!! Besos!!!

**Awen Granger:** te mataron???, leyendo tu review me puse nerviosa jejeje a mi siempre me pasa eso SIEMPRE!!! Creo que ya todos los que me conocen saben que yo llegaré de última si es que llego jajaja, espero de corazón que todo te haya salido bien. Te cuento que tengo las últimas fotos del cast en el set de New Moon por si no las has visto avísame te mando el link… un beso amiga.. hoy si estoy como apuradita jejeje quiero regalarles los otros dos capítulos rápido jejeje cuídate mucho ;)

**renesmecullen1918:** gracias, si bueno Sophie se despertó digamos que no en el mejor momento jejeje pero tranquila que aun hay tiempo :) un beso!!!

**bekyabc2:** GRACIASSSS por agregarme a todos tus alertas waaooo con que te leíste toda la historia de un solo golpe eh??? Esooo, bueno esta pendiente porque vienen tres seguidos… un abrazo!!!

**Ammyriddle:** gracias por agregarme a tus historia favoritas un beso!!! ;)

**Nonblondes:** cómo es eso que tienes un amigo como Ed??? Compártelo jejeje un beso gracias por escribir!!!

**malu-cullen:** gracias por agregarme a tu story alert y pues bienvenida!!!, y dale muchísimas gracias a tu amiga de mi parte por recomendar mi historia me hace muy feliz, espero que la sigas leyendo y te guste aun mas, un beso!!!

**marisOpla ():** tu nombre se me borro de los agradecimientos pasados lo siento mucho :( realmente te imagino como Rose estoy segura que cuando quiera liquidar a Ryan podre contar contigo jeje un beso amiga!!!

**EdwardKaname:** bueno que te puedo decir no creo que se convierta en una rata como Ryan pero hombre es hombre, aunque todas sabemos que Edward es anormal fácilmente podría no ser de este planeta jejeje gracias por escribir un beso!!!

**zay ():** amiga que bueno que te han gustado todos los POV porque mira que me ha costado meterme en la mente de cada uno son tan diferentes unos de otros, bueno y mi vida fuera de esto buah… puede esperar jejeje así que ya sabes que las voy a consentir con varios chaps esta semana estas pendiente, un beso wapa y cuídate mucho!!!

**:** jejeje estoy empezando a creer que extrañas a Ryan???? Jejeje mentira no lo he metido aún porque él esta full con lo de las competencias y eso creo que lo dije en el cap 8 o 9 pero no te preocupes todo no será felicidad en esta historia bueno no te voy a mentir tampoco se cortaran las venas pero ya pronto viene Ryan con todo así que espéralo ;) besos!!!

**Super Fanfic:** gracias por tu alerta y tu Review siento haberme tardado en actualizar, besos!

**ale-cullen4:** gracias por agregarme a tus alertas, disfruta este chap, besos!!!

**Joa19:** si todos amamos a Sophie pero vaya que rompió la mega burbuja jajaja gracias por escribirme un beso!!!

**Undostresquehoraes:** gracias por agregarme a tus historias favoritas y por tu mensajes de verdad siento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, un beso!!!

**Shir-cullen**: me súper híper mega ultra encanta que te haya gustado mi historia muchísimas gracias por agregarme a tus alertas, disfruta este capítulo, un beso!!!

**Waooo que me canse respondiendo jajajaja pero me gusta hacerlo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes después de que se toman el tiempo de regalarme un review o agregarme a sus alertas de verdad.**

**Chicas los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de la**** gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi cabecita y ahora de mi ayudante Beta Mells.**

**Este Chap dedicado a **_**Valen**_**, sorry por no habértelo dicho antes ;) disfrútalo…**

***************************************************************

_**Emmet POV**_

Después de que Edward se fuera a dormir a Sophie con Bella, Jasper y yo iniciamos un campeonato de Prince of Persia en el Wii, mientras que Alice se fue a prepararse para su cita de esta noche.

No puedo negar que me sorprendió un poco que todo esto entre ellos se diera tan… tan… pero tan rápido, pero era evidente la química que se tenían estos dos desde que se conocieron, y conociendo a mi hermanita ja pobre Jasper… él es demasiado tranquilo para el torbellino que es Alice Cullen, espero por el bien de toda la raza humana que esto no salga mal.

Mientras jugábamos, Rose se había quedado con nosotros en la sala recostada en uno de los muebles leyendo algunas revistas que Alice dejo allí, yo no pude concentrarme más en el juego con Jasper, porque las únicas estrategias en las que podía pensar incluían a:

Rose "mi belleza rubia" como el enemigo a tomar… El campo de la batalla sería el mueble, sí perfecto… y yo como el gran Rey que quería conquistar y proclamar como mío su territorio.

Waooo… esa mujer definitivamente es mi perdición!!! no me canso de repetirlooo, me trae loco es demasiado perfecta para mi, necesito conquistarla, enamorarla a como dé lugar.

Ya no era una simple atracción física lo que sentía por Rosalie Hale estaba seguro de eso, por supuesto que necesitaba tenerla en mi cama o en cualquier otra superficie plana… bueno no necesariamente plana pronto, pero esta vez, no quería dejar todo hasta allí, deseaba compartir con ella lo que no he compartido con otras mujeres y es que mientras más la conozco más me doy cuento que ella es mi complemento perfecto todo lo que siempre soñé en una mujer lo tiene ella…… Dios Mío!!!

Veamos :

Le gusta comer tanto como a mi… y valla que eso es raro es una mujer!!!

Le gustan los carros!!!... Increíble no es que le gusten, lo increíble es que sepa de ellos… ummm… me pregunto si le excitará pensar en ellos también??? Ok Emmet Cullen concéntrate viejo!!

Se le ve a leguas que es una persona sexual tanto como yo… y es que por Dios con tanta sensualidad que irradia por su mente no deben pasar cantos gregorianos precisamente.

Por eso digo es Perfecta para mi!!!

Ahora, me pregunto por qué todos mis pensamientos terminan haciendo el amor con Rose, no lo entiendo ya me siento como un depravado sexual, pero es que.. waooo no he tenido sexo desde antes de tomar el avión y eso fue hace 3 días… por favor Dios porque me castigas así!!!

Y ahora por ese bendito trato no puedo conquistar a nadie más, para que me ayude a pasar esta "etapa"… rayos!!!

Aunque pensándolo fría y calculadoramente, a quien engaño, yo nunca pienso así… ni de ninguna otra forma, pero digamos que si Rose no se entera, muy bien dicen que ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, no???

Ayyyy pero es que…. yo solo quiero a esa Mujer en mi cama con todas mis ganas…. Fuck!!!

Tengo que acelerar mis movimientos no creo que aguante una semana así…

Estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos, cuando sentí unas risas a mis espaldas…

-_Donde está Jasper?_ –le pregunte a Rose no me di cuenta desde cuando estábamos solos.

-_Se fue a cambiar hace media hora –_ me respondió aun con esa hermosa sonrisa picara en sus labios-.

-_Qué???_ –Dios Emmet concéntrate en lo que te dice no en su sonrisa no seas ridículo-.

_-Has estado jugando solo todo este tiempo y no te has dado cuenta??? En qué estabas pensando???-_me pregunto curiosa y no pude evitar sonreír al recordar mis pensamientos de hace minutos-.

-_Ay mujer te aseguro que pronto lo sabrás… -_le dije guiñándole un ojo y regalándole mi sonrisa mas seductora-.

-_Ja eso espero_ –dijo levantándose para irse a su habitación con ese movimiento de caderas que me volvía loco.

-_Hey pero a dónde vas??? –_intente detenerla, creo que aún no quería dejar de admirarla-.

_-Estoy cansada y ya quiero dormir mañana iremos temprano a la universidad, tu deberías hacer lo mismo_ –dijo girando levemente su rostro hacia mi mientras seguía caminando-.

_-Solo si tú me acompañas…-_le dije,sabía que no habría probabilidades es eso pero quien no arriesga no gana-.

_-como quieras, hasta mañana Oso_ – dijo finalmente y se fue-.

_-Hasta mañana tigresa_ – le dije en un suspiro-.

Fui hasta mi cuarto a tomar una ducha para "aclarar" mis pensamientos, no sé porque no lograba sacar a Rose de mi mente.

Cuando salí de mi larga ducha no puede aguantarme más y le envié una nota de voz desde mi celular:

"_**Tigresa, que haces??? Ya estas soñando conmigo???"**_

Inmediatamente recibí una nueva nota de voz de ella en mi teléfono:

"_**Eso desearías cariño…acabo de salir de la ducha estoy escogiendo mi ropa para dormir"**_

Dios mío, esa voz me mataba la escuchaba como si me estuviera hablando al oído, me apresure a responderle:

"_**Uyy necesitas ayuda con eso yo te podría ayudar a escoger???"**_

Varios abdominales más tarde sonó mi celular y realmente era lo que menos esperaba… en la pantalla de mi Blackberry decía:

_Te han enviado una nueva imagen aceptar para descargarla._

Cuando completo la descarga me quede sin habla allí estaba una foto de Rose, mi Diosa personal, luciendo solo un diminuto y sexy baby-doll rosa traslucido… su cabello suelto tapando sus… rayos!!! creo que odio el cabello de Rose en esta foto… y la mirada que tenia… no no no!!!

Casi se me cae el celular de las manos cuando comenzó a vibrar nuevamente con una nueva nota de voz:

"_**Em, sigues allí , te gusto el modelo que escogí?"**_

Dios!!! Eso es una Mujer!!!.... y esto es trampa!!!

No sabía ni que debía hacer, ni decir, mi mente se quedo paralizada los únicos pensamientos coherentes que pasaban por ella no eran muy caballerosos que digamos. Así que sin más le escribí en un mensaje de texto esta vez lo primero que paso por mi mente… no quería que escuchara la voz que debía tener en ese momento ya que aun la imagen de ella en ese baby-doll la tenía muy muy pero muy fresca en mi memoria.

"_Quiero verte ya…_

_Tu oso"_

De verdad necesitaba verla en ese instante y si era luciendo su "pijama" mucho mejor. Mi celular vibro nuevamente:

"_demuéstralo…_

_R."_

No perdí tiempo y le escribí:

"_Reunámonos en un punto intermedio entre tu habitación y la mía…_

_Em."_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar:

"_el jacuzzi???_

_R."_

Waooo esta mujer está jugando con fuego, no quise decir las habitaciones porque seguro no me controlaba…. y ella dice tan tranquilamente "el jacuzzi"... ayyy Emmet, que hiciste para merecer esto???... por un demonio deja de ser tan niñita Emmet Cullen y responde…

"_te espero allí en 10 minutos…_

_Em."_

En cinco minutos ya yo estaba dentro del jacuzzi, esperando a la Diosa de mi vida, y cuando la vi… uffff… con ese andar felino y ese minúsculo traje de baño negro, seguramente ella era la principal causa del calentamiento global… tuve que usar todos los músculos de mi cuerpo para no hundirme en el jacuzzi, toda mi concentración para recordarme a mí mismo respirar, y todo mi ingenio para que todo lo anterior no se notara… había una apuesta en juego y mi precioso y amado auto era algo que yo tomaba muy en serio!

_-Te gusta lo que ves??? –_ me pregunto mostrándome su sonrisa perfecta-.

_-No, tienes ni la menor idea… y a ti??? –_le pregunte mientras me levantaba para recibirla, total este era un juego en el que podíamos jugar los dos-_ Vamos que se que no estoy nada mal…_

_-Tienes razón en eso, te importa si te acompaño???-_dijo ella sonando totalmente irresistible-.

_-Para mí será un placer_ –le tendí la mano para ayudarla a ingresar al jacuzzi-

Una vez allí nos sentamos frente a frente, en el ambiente sobraban las palabras con los ojos nos estábamos diciendo todo, yo le gustaba y ella me encantaba, así que sin más tiempo que perder me acerque hacia ella en un ágil movimiento, colocándome frente a ella tomando sus piernas y enrollándolas en mi cintura.

Ella me miraba con la expectativa pintada en su mirada, se veía claramente que ella no cedería en la apuesta:

-_Recuerda que puedes decirme cuando detenerme_ –le dije mientras empezaba a besar su cuello-.

Ella no me respondió nada aunque me pareció escuchar cómo se escapaba una risa de sus labios, yo continuaba con mis brazos apoyados a cada lado de su cuerpo en el borde del jacuzzi, aun no quería tocarla ya que no estaba seguro cuanto podría resistir. Ella pasaba sus manos mojadas por mi espalda, mientras yo seguía besando, lamiendo, chupando su cuello, hombros, y orejas, cuando estaba allí le di un pequeño mordisco y ella soltó un pequeño gemido en mi oído…ahhhh… ya no podía más así que la tome fuertemente y la volteé para cambiar de posiciones yo quede sentado y ella a horcadas encima de mí, ahora ella tenía sus brazos apoyados en mis hombros acariciando mi cuello, mientras yo tenía la vista perfecta de su pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda, con un dedo acaricie sus labios y de allí me hice un camino pasando por todo su cuello hasta el centro de sus pechos los cuales empecé a acariciar por encima de su traje de baño, ella llevo su cabeza hacia atrás demostrándome que estaba disfrutando cada una de mis caricias, lo que hizo que la pegara aun mas a mi mientras besaba la separación de sus pechos, ya sentía que no podría esperar para hacerla mía.

De repente sentí como sus manos bajaban por mi pecho rasguñándolo un poco y continuaban un delicado descenso pasando por mi ombligo y deteniéndose justo en la liga de mis shorts.

-_Parece que el pequeño Emmet quiere salir a jugar…_ –me dijo con esa voz tan sensual que la caracteriza-.

-_Oh, sí, sí quiere!!!_ –dije embelesado por su voz era inútil disimular lo excitado que estaba-.

-_Uyy… lástima que ya no pueda jugar con ustedes_ mientras besaba mi cuello-.

-_Quéeee???_ –fue lo único que logre articular-.

_-Sí… te dije que debo dormir porque mañana tenemos que ir a la universidad y no pienso desvelarme solo por una apuesta.-_ dijo pero ni mi cerebro ni mi cuerpo reaccionaban a lo que estaban escuchando-.

-_vamos Rose no puedes dejarme así_ –dije señalando lo obvio-.

_-Oh sí, créeme que sí puedo_ – me dijo dándome finalmente un beso en la frente-.

Y así, sin decir más nada se levanto, salió del jacuzzi y se fue a su habitación. _WTF???_

Una vez más me quede sin poder moverme, esta mujer seguramente me tenia embrujado no podía coordinar bien cuando estaba cerca de ella, a ahora tenía un gran problema bajo mi traje de baño…

-_AHHHHHH!!!! Rose me la cobraré!!!_ –dije gritando-.

_**Rose POV**_

Mientras caminaba pude escuchar que Emmet me gritaba que se vengaría, Dios perdóname pero es que ya no podía continuar con ese hombre allí, si recibía un beso mas… o si solo lo sentía un poco más, creo que lo hubiese violado dentro del jacuzzi!!! Sí y es que no hay otra palabra para describir lo que quería hacer con mi osito en ese momento.

Ok ok… estoy de acuerdo que quizás me pase... solo un poco enviándole esa foto, pero no lo pude evitar y además el recuerdo de lo que paso esta mañana en el ascensor estuvo rondando en mi cabeza todo el día, mi cuerpo solo pedía a gritos que se repitiera… pero lo que acababa de pasar era ir más allá.

A este paso no me podría aguantar ni una semana más con la bendita apuesta y es que Emmet me hace sentir como una niñata inexperta, estoy definitivamente loca por él, pero no se lo diré hasta que él no sienta lo mismo por mi…

Pero y si eso no pasa???

_Ahhhh!!!_ Me voy a duchar otra vez!!!...

_**Alice POV **_

A la mañana siguiente de una de las noches más maravillosas de mi vida, porque estaba segura que habrían otras iguales o mejores. Me sentía feliz, se que era pronto pero… estaba PERDIDAMENTE enamorada de Mi Jazz…!!!

Ayer en la noche mi novio –_ay… que bello se escucha aunque sea en mi mente!!!_- me llevo a cenar al hermoso Restaurante francés _La Poubelle, _allí con las hermosa música de los violines de fondo me pidió que fuera su novia y obviamente acepte.

Jasper es como un príncipe tan caballeroso, tan bello, todo lo que siempre soñé y más. Después de nuestra cena intima regresamos al hotel pero no fuimos hasta nuestra habitaciones, mi Jazzy había organizado (me imagino que con la ayuda del personal del hotel), un pequeño lugar en la playa en donde estaba todo iluminado por antorchas, y en medio de estas una fogata y varias mantas, algunas ya abiertas en la arena dispuestas para que nos sentaramos sobre ellas, las otras me imagino que serían para cubrirnos del frio.

Estaba maravillada viendo el mar y todo lo hermoso que había preparado Jasper para mi cuando lo vi tomar una guitarra que estaba allí, de la cual no me había percatado:

_***** Flashback *****_

-_Espero que no te moleste, ni te sientas extraña, por todo esto que te voy a decir Alice… siento que tu eres la mujer para mí, no sé cómo explicarlo, no sé si me puedas entender, por esto te he escrito algo de la única manera en que se expresarme plenamente, por favor, te pido que no me interrumpas, esto es todo lo que siento por ti y quiero que lo sepas.- _me dijo y yo solo asentí-.

Mi Jazzy tomo su guitarra y empezó a entonar una bella melodía pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando empezó a cantar:

_**Yo nací marcado con tu amor  
Yo sentí tu respiración  
Yo crecí soñando con tu piel**_

Aprendí a amarte sin querer  
lo presentí tu  
tenias que ser  
supe que te iba a conocer

Y una noche al fin  
la luna se encendió  
te vi fue mágico

(AHHHH!!! Quería gritar y saltar de la emoción que bello mi novio me estaba cantando una canción espectacular que había escrito para mí y no era una simple canción era LA CANCION!!!! Dioosss…. Mary Alice pega tu trasero al piso y no le saltes encima sigue escuchando…)_****_

Te llevo en mi por siempre  
fui hecho para ti  
yo te imaginaba así...  
estabas dentro mío  
desde antes del amor  
ya eras parte de mi corazón

(No, me muero, me muero AHHHHHH!!!...)_****_

Pensando en ti  
mil noches pase  
el alma vi  
y te encontré  
eras tú la única la misma...

Desperté mi sueño  
es realidad  
descubrí la felicidad  
el destino no podía fallar

Hoy estas aquí  
y sé que no te iras  
serás mi música...

(Esto es por mucho el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda, mi vida, que ganas de gritarle que yo siento lo mismo, nunca me separare de él lo sé…)_****_

Cada caricia amor  
estaba escrita  
con mi pasión  
tenia cita  
en tu mirada yo lo  
veía....  
te conocí y ya eras  
ya eras mía...

Las lagrimas de felicidad caían solas por mis mejillas, no lo podía creer Jazz sentía lo mismo por mí que yo por el…

_**Te llevo en mí por siempre....**_

Cuando termino no habían palabras suficientes para expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, el dejo su guitarra y se acerco a mí, yo estaba aun en trance, mi cerebro se había desconectado momentáneamente de todo pensamiento lógico que no incluyera a Jasper.

_-Amor, que pasa??? No te gusto??? Por qué lloras???_

_-Oh Jazz, TE AMO!!! _–no había nada más que pudiera decir-.

-_Yo también Alice, más que a mi vida TE AMO!!!_

_***** Fin del Flashback *****_

Esa noche nos besamos como si la vida se nos fuera en ello, Jazz me acompaño hasta mi habitación, no quisimos prolongar nuestra noche juntos ya que ambos deseábamos que esa primera vez entre los dos fuera especial y no con nuestros mejores amigos solo a unos metros de nosotros, no teníamos apuros, tanto él como, yo sabíamos que este día era el inicio del resto de nuestros días juntos, así que no nos preocupaba el "pasar" la noche juntos.

Nos levantamos a desayunar temprano porque todos tendríamos que ir a la universidad para terminar de arreglar los papeles para nuestro ingreso y ponernos al día sobre lo que necesitaríamos para comenzar las clases, en una semana.

Cuando llegue a la cocina ya estaba Bella preparando el desayuno.

_-__Hola Bells!!! Como amaneciste hoy???_ – dije con mi mejor sonrisa estaba FELIZ

_-__Muy bien, Allie!!!_ – respondió igual de feliz que yo… mmm…!!! Mi pequeña cabecita me decía que algo había sucedido-. _Por cierto mi padre me envió un nuevo celular ya les envié mi nuevo número a todos en un mensaje._

-_Mmm… estamos de buen humor hoy, ah! Bella recibí tu nuevo número ya era hora amiga_ – dijo Rose riéndose y entrando a la cocina-.

_-COMO AMANECIERON LAS MUJERES MÁS BELLAS DE TODO L.A?-_ dijo escandalosamente mi hermano…!!! Si a mí me decían que era hiperactiva, escandalosa, imprudente, etc, etc, etc era porque no conocían a Oso.

_-Muy Bien!!!-_ dije mirando a mi Jazz que me regalo una sonrisota que demostraba que estaba tan feliz como yo. Se acerco a mí y me perdí en mi burbuja… DE NUEVO! me guinde de su cuello besándolo en la mejilla, mientras él me cargaba y me sentaba en el mesón.

_-Buenos Días! Jazzy!_ – dije sin quitar los brazos de su cuello.

_-Buenos Días! Mi cielo, vamos a desayunar?_ - dijo con la mirada más tierna que he visto en mi vida, como lo amaba!!!

_-Mmm Mmm… Por favor! No hagan eso delante de mí_…- dijo Emmett tapándose los ojos. De verdad no me importaba, el ha hecho cosas peores delante de mí-.

_-Acostúmbrate…Oso!!!_ - le dije a mi hermano cuando ambos nos sentamos en la mesa. Todos se me quedaron mirando. Mi amor creo que estaba sonrojado.

En eso sonó el celular de Bella, mientras yo comenzaba a preguntarme donde estaba mi cuñadito.

"_**Bella, puedes venir? Auxilio... (Auchhhh mi cabello!!! Llama a Bellaaaaa**__**!!!)"**_

Era una nota de voz de Edward, con la voz de Sophie de fondo.

_-Opss… mi hermano debe tener problemas para vestir a Sophie. Quizás debería…_- dijo Jasper tan bellooooooo… seguro se sentía culpable porque no haber ayudado mucho a cuidar a su hermanita ayer en la noche-.

_-Tranquilo yo iré…-_ dijo Bella yéndose hacia la habitación de Edward.

Continuamos comiendo nuestros desayunos y al rato llegaron los tres que faltaban. Parecían una familia feliz…. Que cuadro tan conmovedor! Edward tenía cargada a la su hermanita con un brazo y el otro alrededor de la cintura de Bella y ambos se miraban… CON AMOR! Esta decidido! Tengo que juntar a esos dos… ES PERFECTO!!! Siiiiiiiii!!!!

Al terminar todos bajamos a despedir a la pequeña lindura…

_-__No quiero irme…- _Sophie comenzó a llorar, me partía el alma verla así, no pude evitar soltar una lágrima, viendo como Jasper y Edward se arrodillaban para abrazarla-.

-_Mi princesa pronto nos veremos te lo prometo…-_ dijo Edward-.

-_La última vez que dijeron eso… se fueron por un año! NO ME GUSTA MI CASA… no me quieren cuando papá está de viaje… porfis quiero quedarme acá con Bella, Alice, Rose, Oso, tú y tú…-_ seguramente su madre debería ser una desnaturalizada para que una niña de 5 años deseará estar lejos de ella-.

-_Tengo una idea, princesita, toma mi celular_ – mi jazz programo algo en el celular- _cada vez que quieras llamarnos para LO QUE SEA… solo deja presionado el 1 y ya! Nunca más te dejaremos sola, ok? Te Amo con todo mi corazón mi angelita…-_ dijo abrazando a su hermana-.

_-Te Adoro Sophie! Ya sabes recuerda lo que dijo Jazz… cualquier cosa! Hablaré con papá y arreglaremos para que vengas seguido, ok? O sino yo iré por ti…-_ dijo Edward. La pequeña pareció alegrarse con lo que le dijeron.

Bella tenía los ojos rojos y hasta Rose… miraba al piso, recostándose del brazo de mi hermano, que se notaba que también estaba triste y algo molesto por las cosas que decía Sophie de su casa.

-_Nos vemos tías…! Las quiero…-_ nos lanzó un beso de una manera tan dulce! Que todas corrimos abrazarla.

-_Nosotras también te queremos_- dije acariciando sus rizos.

-_Te extrañaremos…! Haremos que vuelvas pronto…-_ dijo bella secándose las lagrimas.

_-El tiempo pasará rapidísimo!!!-_ Rose tomo el celular y programo otra cosa- _dejas pegado el 2 y es mi celular… podrás hablar con nosotras si necesitas cualquier cosa, ok? Alguna cosa de chicas_ – dijo mi amiga… desde cuando Rose tenía instinto maternal…-.

El chofer se la llevó y los chicos fueron a abrazarnos rápidamente, nos prometieron que pronto volvería y todo estaría bien.

Aún estábamos tristes cuando nos montamos en nuestros autos para ir a la universidad, yo me fui con mi jazz en su carro, Rose con Bella en el de ella, y Emmet con Edward en el de él. Cuando llegamos a la Universidad. Pasamos por admisión buscando nuestros horarios, llenando planillas y cosas por el estilo. El primer año, todos tendríamos clases "generales" juntos, y poco a poco iríamos viendo materias específicas de nuestras respectivas carreras.

-_Este será su consejero universitario…-_ dijo la secretaria con una sonrisa coqueta, se notaba que babeaba por el chico en cuestión, así que supuse que era uno de los populares pero al voltear para salir de mi curiosidad…

_-__JAKE???...-_ dije con asombro

_-Hola enana!_ – dijo pero cuando estaba a punto de despeinarme…-.

_-Ni se te ocurra Jacob Black…-_ dije seriamente-.

-_Ok ok! Duende maléfico…-_ odiaba que me dijeran asíii!!!!!!!

_-Hey barbie!-_ le dijo a Rose y ella simplemente asintió-.

-_Como está? Mi bella bella…!_ – dijo alzándola en brazos y haciéndole cosquillas.

-_Su..el…ta…me!!!-_ decía ella casi asfixiada de la risa.

-_Tendré que aplicar un látigo contigo si te portas mal… mira que no soy escaparate de nadie… Te puedo castigar! Ahora que soy tu "consejero universitario"-_ le dijo a mi amiga con un muy sugestivo tono de doble sentido-.

En realidad está era una oportunidad de oro para Jack, si quería algo con Bella pero con mi cuñado por delante la iba a tener muy difícil y… yo, Marie Alice Cullen, iba a hacer todo cuanto estuviera a mi alcance para que Bella fuera feliz con Edward, lo siento por Jack!!!

Oh oh oh… no había visto la cara de Edward…rayos… estaba enfurecido!!! Esto no era para nada bueno… Y sin más salió de la oficina…

*************************************************************************************

**Ajaaaaaa y dentro de un rato bueno a finales de la tarde el otro capítulo… donde empieza a subir la temperatura Bella y Edward quienes por algo no aparecieron mucho por aquí hoy ;) jeje**

**Asi que porfa lluvia de Reviews??? **

**Jejeje las quiero de verdad ustedes hacen esta historia posible… bueno ya!!! me falta decir… **_**"La Paz Mundial"**_** jajajajaja**

**Besos,**

**Ale!!!**


	11. Se vale Despedirse!

**Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí va el otro capitulo, no sin antes darle el merito a quien los merece muchísimas gracias a todos las que me mandaron sus Reviews , agregaron en sus alertas y en sus historias favoritas.**

**Por cierto se me olvido colocar en el capitulo anterior que la canción que le canta Jasper a Alice se llama Parte de mi corazón y es de Sin Bandera, lo se lo sé bastante melosa pero perfecta para ellos a que no??**

**Aquí van los agradecimientos correspondientes con sus respuestas personalizadas ;) **

**Zay (): **quebueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, jejeje con respecto a lo de la apuesta entre Emmet y Rose bueno ya veremos quién cae primero ;) de Alice y Jazz sabes yo veo que ellos son la pareja mas romántica tipo tranquila es decir, Jasper es demasiado de otra época por eso creo que nos encanta tanto, y de Edward y Bella espera y veras cariño mío, ellos vienen intensos jeje un beso wapa!!!

**MeliCullen84:** pero porque odias a Jake???? Jajaja Go TEAM EDWARD Go!!! Te apoyo, espero disfrutes este chap ;)

**EDWARDKANAME ():** Te lo juro que si yo fuera Bella de verdad hubiera salido detrás de él,,, jeje gracias por escribir, besos!!!

**Super Fanfic:** me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado este chap lo que pasa es que como ya he dicho antes las cosas con Emmet y Rose me salen más natural, porque asi soy yo jajaja bueno espero que te guste este cap donde se vienes Edward y Bella. Besos!!

**bekyabc2:** pues si ahora tenemos un Edward celoso, pero pronto le toca el turno a Bella, me encanta que te guste tanto la historia y espero que disfrutes mucho este capítulo, un beso!!!

**Chicas los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de la**** gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi cabecita y ahora de mi ayudante Beta Mells.**

***************************************************************

_**Alice POV**_

_-Jacob no vuelvas a hacer eso, entendiste?... Sabes que no me gusta que te tires encima mío!!! Uno no pude darte un dedo porque te agarras el brazo completo, eres mi amigo pero sabes bien que te pondré en tu sitio si te lo buscas!!!-_ dijo Bella con un carácter que pocas veces sacaba

_-Oh… PAZ! Relájate! POR DIOSSS… Solo bromeaba!!!-_ dijo Jacob levantando las manos.

_-Esa es mi casi-hermanita!!!-_ dijo Emmett muy orgulloso… nunca le había agradado del todo Jake.

Nos despedimos de Jake y salimos de las oficinas de la universidad.

-_Dónde está Edward?-_ me preguntó Bella mientras yo iba del brazo con Jazzy

_-__No lo se… creo que se puso celoso, de verdad parecía que estaba a punto de estallar. Se fue antes de oír lo que le dijiste a Jacob_ – dije dudando por qué diría Jasper, pero ya era obvio para ambos que aquellos dos se gustaban aunque se lo negarán-.

Bella simplemente bajo la cabeza y siguió caminando. Donde estaban los carros, el carro de Ed no estaba, regresamos los dos otros carros, Bella iba en el suyo con Emmett y Rose y yo iba con Jasper.

Al llegar vimos a Edward en el lobby del hotel hablando con una chica. Ambos reían y cuando vio que llegamos, en especial Bella, acerco a su acompañante para decirle algo en el oído. De reojo, vi como mi amiga estaba por llorar y se fue a la habitación.

Rose y yo fuimos tras Bella, la vimos entrar a su cuarto rápidamente y salir aun mas rápido con su traje de baño puesto, sin pensarlo dos veces corrimos a cambiarnos y fuimos a buscarla al área de la piscina.

-_Cálmate Bella!... Él está muriéndose de los celos… eso es todo!_ – dijo Rose como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

_-Ella tiene razón! No sé como todos los hombres son tan imbécile_s- excepto mi Jazzy- No le des importancia, habla con él… Te apuesto a que es una cualquiera, que se le tiro encima en alguna parte y fue su último recurso para pagarte con la misma moneda por lo de Jake.

_-El no es nada mío… me da igual lo que haga!_ – Bella siempre era tan terca…Esto iba a ser difícil porque al parecer ambos eran igual de cabeza dura.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, los chicos estaban jugando WII en la sala. Rose y yo nos unimos a jugar. Bella simplemente se sentó en el suelo a vernos.

_**Bella**____**POV**___

Esta mañana cuando fui al cuarto de Edward, estaba hecho un desastre tratando de hacerle una cola en el cabello a Sophie, era muy gracioso. Después de ayudarlo con su problema y burlarme de él. Me abrazó por detrás y me dijo al oído agarrándome de la cintura.

_-__Gracias…Bells, estaría perdido sin ti_- dijo rozando con sus labios mi oreja. Creí que me iba a morir ahí. No sabía si dar gracias o no porque su hermanita estuviera ahí.

Sin más salimos de la habitación los tres para desayunar con los demás, lo sentía tan posesivo conmigo tomándome de la cintura, me gustaba estar así con él, me hacía sentir… COMPLETA! Me encantaba la sensación de seguridad y protección, de sentirme suya… se que era ridículo! Pero me encantaba aunque sabía que era una ilusión de mi cabeza.

El chofer de la madre de Jasper vino a buscar a la pequeña Sophie fue un momento muy triste ella no se quería ir y ninguno de nosotros quería que se fuera era obvio el maltrato que le daban en su casa. Edward y Jasper nos prometieron traerla de nuevo pronto y así todos nos calmamos un poco.

Cuando íbamos camino a la Universidad, recibí una nota de voz en mi nuevo celular Blackberry que me había entregado Jessica esta mañana cortesía de mis padres, como ya estábamos llegando al sitio espere a estacionarme para escucharla, seguramente sería de Edward.

A penas detuve el vehículo Rose salió de él por supuesto, las miradas, silbidos, etc, de los chicos que pasaban por allí no se hicieron esperar. Tuve que pegarme el celular al oído para escuchar la nota de voz:

"_**No creas que te he olvidado, te quiero solo para mi, iré por ti pronto… Isabella, Te Amo"**_

Me quede helada en el acto, como demonios Ryan había conseguido mi nuevo número hace menos de tres horas me lo habían entregado, tuve que disimular lo mejor que pude no quería preocupar a nadie.

-_Bella estas bien?_ – me pregunto Jasper cuando llego con Alice, mientras los demás debatían como llegar a control de estudios-.

_-Sí, Jasper, no te preocupes y por cierto felicidades "cuñado"_ –le respondí recordando la cara de felicidad de Alice esta mañana-.

Borré inmediatamente la nota de Ryan de mi celular y me dispuse a olvidarlo.

Fuimos al dichoso control de estudios a retirar todos el papeleo de la universidad nos presentarían también allí al que sería nuestro tutor, mi mayor sorpresa fue ver a Jacob Black mi amigo de toda la vida parado ante nosotros.

Jake saludo primero a las muchachas y después a mí, pero en su efusivo abrazo sentí que se estaba propasando un poco, él era mi amigo pero siempre estuvo claro que por su parte estaría dispuesto a ser mucho más. Así que tuve ponerme seria y separarlo de mi.

_-Jacob no vuelvas a hacer eso, entendiste?... Sabes que no me gusta que te tires encima mío!!! Uno no pude darte un dedo porque te agarras el brazo completo, eres mi amigo pero sabes bien que te pondré en tu sitio si te lo buscas!!!- _le dije firmemente.

Él respondió bromeando algo normal en él, lo que provoco que inmediatamente apartara de mi rostro la seriedad que tenía y le devolviera una sonrisa.

Terminamos todo lo que teníamos que hacer, firmar y averiguar en la universidad, nos despedimos de Jake y nos dirigimos nuevamente al estacionamiento para regresar al Hotel, allí fue cuando note que Edward ya no estaba con nosotros, con Jake la pasaba tan bien que en mi intento de olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando con Ryan me olvide incluso de Edward.

_-Dónde está Edward?-_ le preguntó a Alice.

_-No lo sé… creo que se puso celoso, de verdad parecía que estaba a punto de estallar. Se fue antes de oír lo que le dijiste a Jacob_ – me dijo ella.

Celoso???... Edward estaba celoso de Jacob??? Pero porque ambos son mis amigos… no lo entiendo. Mi cara se descompuso al ver que su auto ya no estaba, eso solo quería decir una cosa se había molestado tanto que prefirió irse de la universidad antes de continuar allí. Pero por qué???

Me fui en mi auto con Rose y Oso, ellos venias envueltos en una conversación que estoy segura estaba llena de dobles sentidos, eran tan obvios.

Al llegar inmediatamente localice a Edward en el lobby hablando con una chica, pero no cualquier chica, era la estúpida aeromoza que hablaba muy pegada a él cuando los fui a buscar al aeropuerto. Y esta vez no era distinto ella estaba a punto de lanzarse en sus brazos.

Cuando vio que llegamos, la acerco aún más de ser posible a él para decirle algo en el oído. Hasta allí era lo máximo que podía soportar acelere mi paso y me subí a mi cuarto sentía como las lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos pero por qué??? Edward era solo mi "amigo"…

Me puse el primer traje de baño que encontré y baje a la piscina no quería que los chicos me vieran así y empezaran a hacer preguntas que ni yo sabría responder.

Las chicas no tardaron en alcanzarme. Evidentemente ellas se habían dado cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido, por algo somos como hermanas no???. Ellas insistían en que Edward actuaba así porque estaba celoso de Jake, pero yo no entendía por qué??? Nosotros no somos nada más que amigos, no tenemos ninguna relación que nos comprometa al uno con el otro.

Regresamos a la habitación después de habernos asoleado un poco, Alice y Rose insistieron que pasáramos primero por la de los chicos a ver qué hacían, entramos y ellos jugando WII en la sala. Rápidamente ellas se unieron. Yo simplemente me senté en el suelo a verlos.

Pero luego de pensar una y otra vez en lo que había visto…estaba muriéndome por dentro. Quizás mis amigas tenían razón pero estaba más que todo, molesta conmigo misma por ponerme así. No lo podía creer… era la segunda mujer que quería asesinar cortesía de Edward Masen…

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos cuando lo sentí llegar y sentarse a mi lado, y no pude contenerme más.

_-Por qué te fuiste?_ – le pregunte, sabía que estaba molesto… era muy obvio-.

_-Porque si…_ - dijo mirando fijo el duelo de Jazz y Emmett-.

-_Estas molesto conmigo? _– le pregunté de frente. El simplemente se quedó callado- _supongo que el por qué te fuiste es obvio… tenías una cita, no? Estabas muy bien acompañado por la aeromoza del aeropuerto. _

Me miro con los ojos abiertos, parecía que le sorprendió que la reconociera.

_- No tenía ninguna cita… Me la encontré y ya…_ - dijo volviendo a mirar le T.V.-.

-_ No tienes que darme explicaciones_- dije secamente mientras me levantaba para irme-.

_- No te las estoy dando… solo estoy aclarándote_- dijo igual de seco que yo-.

-_Allie, Rose iré a cambiarme, nos vemos_ _luego_ –les dije y salí de allí antes que mis lagrimas traicioneras me delataran, estaba furiosa-.

Estaba casi segura que esa chica era una "nula" para él, porque si no, se hubiera quedado con ella o por lo menos le habría cambiado el humor. Pero que estuviera celoso por mi era una cosa distinta… seguramente le pasaba otra cosa, pero no sabía que era.

Después de tomar una ducha y cenar escuche sonar mi celular, lo tome temerosa, me indicaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto:

_B:_

_Me fui porque no quería interrumpir tu "emotivo" encuentro con Black!_

_E._

Quééééé??? "Emotivo"??? No pude evitarlo y tomé de nuevo mi cel y sin pensarlo le respondí:

_E:_

_Lástima que no te quedaste a escuchar lo que le dije a Jacob… No sé si te hubiera interesado, pero le dije que: Nunca más volviera a hacer eso y no abusará de la confianza que le tenía por ser mi amigo…_

_B._

A los dos segundos sonó mi cel otra vez…:

_B:_

_Un amigo como yo?_

_E._

Quizás Rose y Alice tendrían razón…? Edward estaba celoso de mi relación con Jake o de Jake???. Le respondí:

_E:_

_No… lo que te dije ayer es verdad! No quiero que nadie más sea mi amigo como tú lo eres…_

_B._

No contestó nada más… rayos!!! Miré por la ventana y me asombro ver que era de noche… Quería dormir pero necesitaba a Edward, no quería que estuviera molesto conmigo, no lo soportaba, quería saber que le pasaba…por qué me trataba así, me mataba verlo tan indiferente! Definitivamente no podría dormir sabiendo que él estaba mal… y que quizás era por mi culpa… Estúpido Jake!.

Estaba en mi cama tratando de dormir sin poder dejar de pensar en lo enojado que estaba Edward, quería ser su amiga más que nada, que confiará en mi, que supiera que podía contar conmigo y poder cuidarlo como sentía el cuidaba de mi, aunque en el fondo mi anhelo iba mucho más allá de eso pero mi mente renunciaba a dejarse llevar por eso.

Era estúpida la discusión que teníamos, así que después de pensarlo muchas veces decidí ir a su cuarto y decirle que podía contar conmigo y ya… que no se preocupara por Jake ya que entre él y yo nunca podría pasar nada. No tenía nada de malo eso no???, solo estaba preocupada si, estaba preocupada por mi amigo.

Teníamos la costumbre de dejar las puertas de las terrazas abiertas por si acaso se ofrecía algo, pase por la terraza hasta su sala y de allí llegue a la puerta de su cuarto, pensé en tocar pero si estaba dormido no quería despertarlo y si estaba despierto no se molestaría porque total el mismo me había dicho que podía entrar cuando quisiera, solo espero que lo recordará y no meterme en problemas.

Abrí la puerta y pude verlo en su cama dando vueltas, aparentemente llevaba tiempo tratando de dormir sin éxito alguno.

_-Hey… tampoco puedes dormir?_ – dije asomando mi cabeza por la puerta-.

_-Pasa Bella… se te ofrece algo? _– dije con un tono frío sentándose en su cama. Sentía ganas de salir corriendo, no debí haber ido, él no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos a mí.

_-No, creo que mejor me voy lo siento…_- dije mirando al piso y cerrando la puerta. Cuando ya iba por la sala una mano tomo la mía-.

_-Lo siento Bella, es que… estoy un poco confundido es todo. No es tu culpa, si quieres podemos hacernos compañía. Solo te pido que no preguntes qué me pasa, ok?_ – dijo mirándome como si me estuviera suplicando.

No pude evitar abrazarlo, él dudo un momento, cerró los ojos y me abrazo igual de fuerte. Nos fuimos a su cuarto y nos acostamos en su cama, uno enfrente del otro.

_-Gracias Bella… por estar aquí_. – Dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello-.

_-Para eso estoy… No podía dormir preocupada por si estabas bien, creí que necesitabas a alguien. Yo sé por experiencia que cuando uno dice que quiere estar solo, no necesariamente es así. _– dije sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

_-Tienes razón, de verdad me gustaría no pensar y…simplemente hacer lo que quiero_ – dijo como reflexionando en voz alta-.

_-A todos nos pasa, solo tienes que tomarlo con calma y todo estará bien._ – dije curveando mis labios en una sonrisa-.

_-Solo si tú estás aquí todo estará bien…_ - dijo pegando mi frente con la suya y con sus ojos penetrando los míos, sentía que sus ojos me gritaban algo pero yo no lograba descifrar que era-.

_-Te quiero Bella… lo sabes, no? _– dijo él y yo sabía que se refería a que me quería como amiga únicamente en mi corazón albergaba la posibilidad que fuera como otra cosa pero una parte de mi tenía miedo de que esa posibilidad se volviera una realidad y echáramos a perder todo… yo quería a mi amigo pero también quería al hombre que había detrás de él.

_-Lo sé y tú sabes que yo…_- dije casi en un susurro. Hablábamos tan bajo como si esto fuera un secreto, solo ambos podíamos escucharlos, la distancia que nos separaba era prácticamente nada.

_-Me quieres…_- dijo poniendo un dedo en mi boca, bajando su mano por mi cuello y dejándola ahí, con la mirada seguía el recorrido de su mano y cuando levanto la mirada creo que eran ahora mis ojos quienes querían gritarle que no solo lo quería sino que era algo más que eso…

Puso su mano en mi cintura y me acerco, haciendo que montará una pierna por encima de su cuerpo abrazándolo. Que era esto????

Estábamos tan juntos, ERA UNA TORTURA porque ninguno de los dos hacíamos nada… no quería ser la primera en ceder pero cuando puso su labio inferior entre mis labios buscando abrirse paso lentamente… creo que perdí la noción de todo mi alrededor.

Lo bese… abriéndole el paso que sus labios exigían, sentí como su lengua comenzó a explorar mi boca con desespero, mientras tomando la pierna, que tenía encima de él, y mi cuello me coloco encima de él, mientras nuestras bocas no podían darse tregua. Sus manos recorrían por debajo de mi camiseta mi espalda totalmente desnuda. Cuando necesite respirar, no pude evitar gemir al separar nuestros labios. Nos miramos con deseo… rápidamente me coloco debajo de él mientras volvía a besarme como si de un adicto a mis labios se tratará, sus manos subían y bajaban mi camiseta recorriendo mi abdomen y mi vientre.

Los besos fueron bajando de intensidad, para volverse delicados, suaves, tiernos, dulces… sabían a miel sus labios. Ambos teníamos los labios rojos e hinchados del desespero con que nos besamos, yo había perdido la noción de tiempo. El recostó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo jugaba con su cabello.

Esto no podría volver a repetirse, porque la próxima vez no sé si nos podríamos controlar y yo no quería ser solo una noche para él... Dicen que hay que apostar para poder ganar pero lo que estaba en juego era nuestra amistad y más que nunca Edward se había convertido en mi fuerte y no sabría como estar sin él… no quería que nos tuviésemos que alejar si las cosas salían mal.

_-Edward no estoy segura si esto deba volverse a repetir, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad y tu sabes cómo eres…_ - dije tratando de convérseme de ello más a mí que a él-.

_-Sé que tienes razón_ – dijo levantándose de mi pecho, acostándose a mi lado y abrazándome, yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y nos miramos – _No quiero perderte…Bella, no me permitiré hacer nada que pueda hacer que en un futuro te alejes de mi. No se repetirá._- dijo dándome un beso en la frente, sabía que al igual que yo él no quería perderme pero algo me decía que también al igual que yo estaba tratando de converse (sin mucho éxito) de que no podíamos ser más que amigos…

_-Te quiero! No lo olvides_- le dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y sonriéndole.- _El último, ok?_- dije eso haciendo que ambos riéramos.

_-Bueno si va hacer el último, creo que debería ser un poco mejor que eso_- dijo de manera divertida mientras hacía círculos en mi espalda.

_-No no no no no… Edward! No te atrevas mira que sino duermes solo!!!_- dije apuntándolo con el dedo de manera amenazadora pero divertida.

_-Ok ok ok… Lo dejaremos así pero conste que no es por tu amenaza porque si quisiera que durmieras aquí, con mi fuerza me bastaría para hacerlo así no quisieras_ – dijo en broma pero en tono engreído, poniéndome con un movimiento debajo de él agarrándome por las muñecas.

_-Eres imposibleeeeeeeeeeeeeee… Edward Anthony!!! La próxima y me voy Escuchaste_ – dije sacándole la lengua, mientras me moría por sentir el placer que no solo su boca podría darme… BASTA ISABELLA!!!!... como respuesta a mi actitud tan madura me dio un beso en los labios y se alejo antes de ponernos intensos de nuevo.-

_-Ese era mi último… si tu tuviste tu último yo también tengo derecho al mío y ya vamos a dormir_- dijo acostándose a mi lado, tomándome de la cintura para acercarme él y pegando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Estaba feliz porque no habíamos dejado que eso nos afectará ya toda nuestra "discusión" se había terminada muy bien he de admitir.

Ahora estaba segura de tres cosas:

Entre Edward y yo la tensión sexual era innegable, nuestros cuerpos de reclamaban a gritos…

Éramos adictos el uno al otro y necesitábamos estar juntos así solo fuera como amigos porque nos queríamos más de lo que deberíamos y…

Lo que acababa de pasar no sucedería de nuevo… aunque de esa última cosa…mmm… no estaba tan segura quien sabe cuánto tiempo duraría este acuerdo de… "solo amigos". Entre estos pensamientos me quede dormida.

Me desperté antes que Edward y me pare sin hacer ruido para irme a mi cuarto. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar...

_-umm mmm… Donde dormiste? Isabella Swan_- decía Alice aguantando la risa junto a Rose. Oh no! Bueno no podía mentirles, así que fuimos a mi cuarto y les conté todo lo que paso.

_-Bella eres tan inocente… fuiste a su cuarto y que te hizo suponer que no pasaría nada???_ – dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

_-Me parece un acuerdo tan absurdo… porque no me digas que no te gusto!!! La sonrisa que cargas es impagable, no entiendo porque no se dan una oportunidad!!! Y para colmo luego dormir en la misma cama… de verdad admiro el autocontrol de los dos aunque NO LO ENVIDIO para nada, es preferible pedir perdón que pedir permiso_ – dijo Rose cruzando los brazos.

_-Rose basta!!!... no sé si pueda controlarme si ocurre algo así, es por eso que no se repetirá_ – dije evitando las miradas de las dos.

_-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN… dime que no te gusta Edward? Y que no sueñas con ser la dueña no solo de su corazón sino de su cuerpo, alma y todo lo que eso implique?_ – dijo Alice sabiendo ya la respuesta.

_-Alice basta… voy a cambiarme! Vamos a desayunar_ – dije seria, haciendo que ambas rodarán los ojos y salieran de mi cuarto.

Me prometí no pensar en lo ocurrido, no sabía cómo mirarlo ahora sin pensar en su cuerpo cerca del mío… pero lo lograría aunque no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo haría eso, porque NO me iba alejar de él… no podría aunque quisiera.

Pedimos desayuno para los seis y servimos en la cocina. Llegaron Jasper y Emmett quienes inmediatamente saludaron a todas y me miraban con curiosidad. Seguramente ya sabía que había pasado y querían saber cómo reaccionaríamos al vernos ahora… Estaba tan nerviosa, cuando vi la cara tan poco disimula de Rose mirando detrás de mí con los ojos abiertos… quería matarlaaaaaaaaaaaaa pero yo era incapaz de voltear.

Alguien agarro mi cintura por detrás y beso mi mejilla.

_-Buenos Días "Amiga"… se vale la próxima despedirse_ – dijo con una chispa en sus ojos que no pude descifrar pero indudablemente estaba tan contento como yo, era como si supiéramos que eso se repetiría tarde o temprano… que estoy pensando??? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. Ay dios!

Porque fui a ese cuarto anoche? Estoy loca? Creo que ahora la pregunta era: quien cedería primero? Este hombre quería llevarme a límite pero sería él quien me suplicará porque como que me llamo Bella no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer tan fácilmente o si?...

Todos se nos quedaron mirando hasta que Alice rompió el silencio y yo le pegué un codazo a Edward en el abdomen mientras ambos reíamos y yo como es de esperarse estaba roja como un tomate.

_-Mañana es la recepción por nuestra graduación y vendrán… todas nuestras familias y sus invitados…por tanto…Nos Vamos de Comprassssss!!!!_- dijo Alice dando salticos-.

_-Vamos? Me suena a mucha gente, enana!!!!_ – dijo Emmett con ojos desorbitados.

_-Si… vamos todos!!! y no me hagas enojar EMMETT CULLEN!_ – dijo Alice con una mirada bastante siniestra, si alguien había que tenerle miedo era a ella, y su hermano lo sabía. El se paro como si fuera a decir pero… Rose, Jasper y Alice pusieron poses bastante amenazadores.

_-Ok ganas! Voy a vestirme… Duende siniestro maléfico_ – dijo Emmett saliendo de la cocina, mientras Edward y yo estallábamos en risas.

_-Ustedes de que se ríen porque también van… en una hora nos vemos afuera!_ – dijo Alice de forma autoritaria y dando salticos, mientras le daba una mirada llena de amor a Jasper para que supiera que con él era diferente.

Dicho esto nos fuimos arreglar y salimos al lobby donde discutían cuantos carros llevar, como iríamos, etc, etc, etc… espero que con el tiempo aprendiéramos a convivir y no empezáramos a discutir por esas tonterías.

Yo no les estaba prestando atención porque me daba igual, en cambió pensar en ser el centro de atención al día siguiente y todas nuestras familias, más amigos, socios, prensa, etc… de verdad me daba pánico, lo odiabaaaaaaaa!

_-Tranquila Bella, mañana nuestro trato de la primera noche sigue en pie… no dejaré que te molesten confía en mí ante, y vamos antes que me provoque matar a tu mejor amiga y futura cuñada_ – dijo Edward como si me leyera la mente.

****************************************************

**Chin Chin!!!**

**Qué Tal??? Recién salido del horno para que no se quejen por el abandono de la semana pasada, me estoy cayendo del sueño por el trasnocho de ayer y la madrugada de hoy, así que mis amores hasta mañana, que les subiré un nuevo capítulo un poco más largo así que espero muchos muchos muchos reviews… ayúdenme que tengo sueño y cada vez que me llega un review suena mi compu y me despierto ;) buena técnica no???**

**Un gran beso,**

**Ale!!!**


	12. COMPRAS, FIESTAS y Ryan

**PERDÓNNNN PERO TENIA UN ERROR GARRAFAL QUE NO PODIA DEJAR PASAR AHORA SI AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPÍTULO SIN ERROR… ayyyy que rabia me dio jejeje MIL GRACIAS RENESMECULLEN1918, te debo una grande!!!**

**Chicas lo siento muchísimo, ayer no pude publicar por problemas técnicos y mentales jejeje espero que lo disfruten…**

**Aquí van los agradecimientos correspondientes con sus respuestas personalizadas ;) **

**NiennaMalfoy:** gracias por agregarme a tus alertas, espero que disfrutes la historia ;)

**EDWARDKANAME ():** me agrada mucho que descubras todo antes de que lo publique jejeje, un beso y gracias por escribir.

**bekyabc2:** bueno mis fuentes me han dicho que amigos así se consiguen en Alemania y en Venezuela, no sé que tengas más cerca jejeje, por cierto FELIZ CUMPLE!!!! Algo retrasado lo siento, pero de corazón espero que la hayas pasado muy bien, y espero poder seguir sorprendiéndote.

**MeliCullen84:** cuidado con lo que deseas o es que acaso quieres a un Ryan psicópata persiguiéndote??? Besos y gracias por escribir.

**Renesmecullen1918:** jeje Sophie ya empezara a salir mas frecuentemente no te preocupes y el problema no es que me pare de madrugada es que me acuesto de madrugada jejeje creo que poco a poco me empiezo a convertir en vampireza uyyyy….jajajaja gracias por tu review.

**Allabouthim:** gracias por agregarme a tus alertas, espero que disfrutes la historia ;)

**MerisOpla ():** Hey Vanina, no me despertaste tranquila, yo soy de Venezuela asi que la diferencia de horarios no es tan barbara jejeje espero que te guste este capi, pero lo que están por venir seguro te encantaran, y creeme el Jacuzzi es una muyyyy buena adquisición, asi que no lo dudes… Besos!!!

**Malu-cullen:** gracias por agregarme a tus alertas, espero que disfrutes la historia que bueno que hayas disfrutado los dos capi, quizás mañana publique el siguiente a este depende de los review que reciba, esta vez no me extendi mucho en las compras, espero no defraudarte, para la próxima los dejo a todos en coma. Besos!!!

**GRECIA ():** gracias por leerme que bueno que te guste… un besote!!!

**Zay ():** no me tienes que agradecer nada esta historia es de ustedes y para ustedes mientras yo pueda subir mas capítulos lo haré, aquí viene Ryan asi que porfa no te molestes, de Edward y Bella muy muy pronto nos sorprenderán a todos. En cuanto a mis horas de sueño no te preocupes que aunque siempre estoy conectada en las noches pongo mi laptop en silencio, pero en el dia es una nota recibir sus alertas porque me mantienen activa jejeje… un besote, espero que te guste este chap!!!

**Super Fanfic ():** pronto pronto vienen mas y mas escenas Edward y Bella no te preocupes ;)

**Dita_cullen ():** Bienvenida a la historia y gracias por tus Review me encantaron espero que sigas disfrutándola cada vez mas. Besos!!!

**Awen Granger:** bueno amiga ya te respondi parte eres la única que le escribo inmediatamente me llega su review, esos privilegios que tienes por ser la primera jejeje con lo de la velita para Rose también me anoto aunque en personalidad somos muy parecidas, jeje lo de Alice y Jasper espero que hayas escuchado la canción se que es super melosa pero perfecta para ese par, pronto vendrán mas jaja… con Lo de Edward y la aeromoza simplemente se consiguieron en el hotel pura coincidencia, te lo juro que a mi tampoco me importaría quemarme con él…nonono!!! Me trae loca jeje… bueno como van esos preparativos para la fiesta, espero que no lleguemos al hospital pero si asi yo te acompaño a seguir la fiesta allí quie quita y nos atienda el mismísimo Dr. Cullen AHHhhhhh jejeje bueno estamos hablando, un besote amiga y cuidate mucho!!!

**Joa19:** siento mucho no haber subido ayer, pero bueno gracias por tus review y lo de Jacob es para darle mas emoción jeje.

**Nonblondes:** Ayyy Sol y eso no es nada… tensión sexual es lo que esta por venir… cuidate mucho un besote!!!

**Carobeau:** ..que comes que adivinas amiga??? Jejeje un besote!!!! Gracias por escribirme!!!

**MaferCullen95:** gracias por agregarme a tus alertas, espero que disfrutes la historia ;)

**Sandy Culbla:** gracias por agregarme a tu story alerts, espero que disfrutes mucho esta historia. Besos!

**Ermia:** gracias por agregarme a tu lista de historias favoritas, de verdad un millón de gracias ;)

**Chicas los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de la**** gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi cabecita y ahora de mi ayudante Beta Mells.**

_**Este chap dedicado de corazón a mi Beta Mells, no sé qué haría sin ti y cuál sería el destino de esta historia sin esa mente perversa que sacas a veces… te quiero!!!**_

_**También es un regalo para BEKYABC2, Feliz Cumple!!! Aunque tarde, siempre seguro ;)**_

********************************************************************

_Alice POV_

Me levante esta mañana temprano como usualmente lo hacía cuando sabía que tenía un día de compras por delante, estaba muy emocionada aunque ellos aún no lo sabían, hoy saldríamos los seis de compras. No pude evitar pasar por las habitaciones de las chicas para despertarlas para que se fueran preparando para desayunar y salir.

Primero fui a despertar a Rose, quien aunque aún estaba en la cama, estaba jugando con su celular en la mano seguramente, estaba chateando con mi hermanito.

_-Rose, dile a Emmet que todos desayunaremos aquí, tenemos cosas que planear… y levántate ya de esa cama y empieza a arreglarte!!!- _le dije burlándome de su sonrisa de colegiala enamorada-.

Luego me dirigí a la habitación de Bella, pero mi mayor sorpresa fue encontrarla vacía, que raro, ella no era conocida precisamente por "madrugar", siempre para despertarla era una lucha campal y para levantarla tenía que ejercer toda la fuerza que mi cuerpecito me daba.

La busque por el resto del Penthouse, hasta que escuche la voz de Rose gritarme desde su habitación:

-_Bella se fue a media noche seguro esta con Edward no te preocupes!!!_

Qué??? Qué no me preocupara??? Cuándo Rose entendería que no todo el mundo era tan liberal como ella???, me reí por comparar a Rose con Bella, era como comparar el sol y la luna. Ellas eran totalmente diferentes en todo.

Después de terminar de arreglarme, salí a esperar que todos llegaran a la sala para ordenar el desayuno, al poco rato salió Rose, empezamos a conversar de los chicos y en eso… llego cenicienta:

_-umm mmm… Donde dormiste? Isabella Swan_- pregunte aguantando la risa junto a Rose.

Ella trato de huir, pero Rose y yo nos levantamos de la sala rápidamente y la seguimos hasta su habitación en donde nos conto todo, y diciendo todo, me refiero a… TODO!!!

Yo no me podía controlar, estaba feliz por mi amiga, Bella tenia la misma sonrisa que vi en la cara de Rose hace un rato, todo iba perfecto justo como lo había imaginado, claro no pensé que todo fuera tan rápido pero no importa…. Siiiiiiiii…. Estaba feliz por las tres!!!

No sé porque a Bella le costaba tanto admitir que le gustaba Edward, estoy segura de que no era por Ryan, ese perro ya estaba fuera de su corazón de eso estaba segura, y claro entiendo que todo es muy reciente para ella pero por favor… a leguas se nota que Edward se puede hacer matar por ella, lo mínimo que puede hacer es darle una oportunidad.

Salimos de su habitación para dejar que Bella se cambiara, no pude evitar reír con Rose por lo inocente que era Bella, definitivamente Edward no tenia malas intenciones con ella, si fuera así anoche la hubiese tenido en bandeja de plata.

Cuando al fin salió Bella pedimos el desayuno para los seis y servimos en la cocina. A los pocos minutos llegaron Jasper y Emmett quienes inmediatamente nos saludaron. Jazz con un dulce beso en mis labios me dejo en las nubes y Oso con un gran abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Rose no la dejo mucho mejor que yo, lo que me pareció algo bastante extraño e intenso para la hora. Inmediatamente después ambos voltearon a ver a Bella con curiosidad. Seguramente ya sabían que había pasado y querían saber cómo reaccionaría ella al ver a Edward ahora.

Edward entro totalmente silencioso a la cocina todos nos quedamos quietos como si estuviéramos en una peli de suspenso, él se puso detrás de Bella tomándola de la cintura y le susurro algo al oído, todos nos quedamos viéndolos muy indiscretamente debo admitir, Bella estaba ya con su rostro totalmente rojo mientras le pegaba un golpecito con el codo a Edward en el abdomen, uyyyy se veían tan tiernos… casi como mi Jazzy y yo.

Note el silencio incomodo que habíamos creado y me apresure por romperlo.

_-Mañana es la recepción por nuestra graduación y vendrán… todas nuestras familias y sus invitados…por tanto…Nos Vamos de Comprassssss!!!!_- dije dando saltitos de emoción, amo las compras!!!-.

_-Vamos?... Me suena a mucha gente, enana!!!!_ – Dijo Oso como si yo hubiese dicho una locura-.

_-Sí… VAMOS TODOS!!! y no me hagas enojar EMMETT CULLEN!_ – le respondí con una mirada bastante siniestra.

Él se paro como si fuera a decir algo pero… tome una pose como retándolo a que me dijera que no, inmediatamente sentí a Rose y mi Jazzy a mis espaldas dándome su apoyo.

_-Ok ganas! Voy a vestirme… Duende siniestro y maléfico_ – dijo Emmett saliendo de la cocina, mientras Edward y Bella estallában en risas.

_-Ustedes de que se ríen???.. También van… en una hora nos vemos afuera!_ – les dije-.

Decidimos llevar los tres coches, no sé porque me pareció pero creo que todos querían huir de mi, si los descuidaba, tendría que escoger sus atuendos primero… total sabía que mi Jazzy no me dejaría sola así que nosotros compraríamos de últimos.

Nos fuimos en "parejas" esta vez Edward quiso irse con Bella en su coche por lo que esta le dio el suyo a Rose quien se fue con Emmy y yo por supuesto iba con mi novio.

Llegamos en carabana a un exclusivo estacionamiento cerca de Rodeo Drive, allí cada quien podría elegir la ropa que usarían mañana baja mi estricta vigilancia y después de esto tendrían el dia "libre"… ja como si yo los estuviese obligando a venir de compras…. Oopss lo olvide si lo hice… pero bueno…

Al bajarnos de los autos absolutamente todo el mundo voltio a mirarnos parecíamos estrellas de cine.

Compramos todos lo que necesitaríamos para mañana desde los vestidos y trajes hasta accesorios, zapatos y uno que otra cosilla. Decidimos almorzar todos juntos antes de separarnos, yo seguiría de compras con mi Jazz, mientras que Edward y Bella irían de nuevo al hotel… Diossss es que no se cansaban de estar allí???.

Rose y Emmet dijeron que querían ir al cine, me reí solo de imaginarme a esos dos en un sala oscura, llena de gente tratando de "contener" sus impulsos… que cada vez eran más evidentes.

Después de comer nos separamos, Jazz y yo pasamos toda la tarde de compras él decía que era feliz acompañándome y como recompensa lo lleve a la tienda Victoria Secret´s y desfile algunos modelitos para él, habíamos decidido que después de la fiesta de mañana pasaríamos la noche juntos así que quería darle desde hoy un pequeño aperitivo a su vista.

**Bella POV**

Me dirigía nuevamente al hotel con Edward, después de haber sobrevivido a las compras con Alice… aunque admito que no fue tan terrible como lo imagine, incluso la pasamos bien los seis.

Al llegar decidimos pasar el resto de la tarde en la piscina del hotel, nos separamos para cambiarnos, yo me puse un bikini azul oscuro sencillo que tenias una mariposa blanca estampada en uno de mis senos y otras en la parte de abajo, me frote un poco de protector solar, ya que el sol de esta hora según la experta "Alice" era dañino para la piel, y salí a encontrarme con Edward quien ya me esperaba en la sala.

Su mirada me recorrió sin ninguna discreción mientras me dirigía a la secadora a tomar unos de los paños que se encontraba allí, junto a mi vestido blanco de playa, no tapaba mucho pero tampoco quería ir exhibiéndome por todo el hotel.

_-nos vamos-_ le pregunte a Edward quien aún me miraba como si fuera una Diosa o algo así, él solo asintió-.

Cuando llegamos a la piscina, colocamos nuestras cosas en dos sillas plegadas, me arrodille a extender mi toalla y sentí dos manos en mi cadera.  
_  
__-Isabella estoy tratando de cumplir con lo que dije… pero me lo pones difícil_ – dijo Edward con un dedo acariciando mi espalda-.

-_No es mi culpa que no puedas controlarte_ – dije divertida mientras me volteaba- _siéntate para ponerte protector_- era divertido eso de provocarlo… creo que Rose era una mala influencia para mí

Al sentarse yo me arrodille detrás de él y comencé a frotar su espalda, hombres y brazos, muy suavemente. Diosss moría por besar su cuello y jugar con su cabello…!!! pare porque si seguía no se qué pasaría…

_-Vamos al agua!!!_ – dije tratando de aparentar lo más efusiva al estilo Alice.

-_Ok…-_ dijo con una mirada llena de fuego o algo parecido. Me puse roja al instante.

Una vez adentro comencé a jugar a salpicarle agua, él me cargaba y me tiraba al agua. Ambos reíamos… yo estaba persiguiendo a Edward bajo el agua pero se me perdió y cuando saque mi cabeza del agua, me encontraba debajo de un puente que estaba sobre la piscina y…

-_Te atrapé…-_ dijo poniéndome contra el borde de la piscina debajo del puente a OSCURAS, SOLOS… esto no era bueno o si?

-_Eso es trampa… y lo sabes?-_ dije aparentando molestia.

_-MI bella…_ - dijo riéndose, levantándome por mi trasero y haciendo que mis piernas abrazarán su cintura – _Se lo que hablamos ayer… pero… perdóname por…_- comenzó a besar mi cuello – _esto…-_ mientras una de sus manos acariciaba toda mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo…- _y por esto…-_ me levanto un poco más para quedar a la altura de mi pecho y comenzó a dar pequeños besitos alrededor de toda la parte de arriba de mi bikini.

Sin pensarlo lo tome fuerte del cabello levantando su cabeza para que me mirara, lo besé con deseo como si fuera una adicta en rehabilitación y esa fuera mi droga.

Ese beso era… demasiado intenso, cargado de muchas cosas. Mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban, nos separamos apenas para tomar aire, teníamos la respiración entrecortada pero yo quería más… con mi lengua empecé a rozar sus labios y el inmediatamente ataco mi boca de nuevo.

Al rato… estaba claro que si seguíamos así quién sabe qué pasaría, definitivamente tendría que distraerlo para no llegar a la habitación, porque… Diosss no sería capaz de decir que no a esa mirada!!!

_-mmm…_ - daba pequeños besitos en mi cuello- _eres demasiado irresistible para tu bien, sabías?-_solo pude reírme de su comentario, cualquiera creería que no se había mirada al espejo nunca, porque si yo era irresistible él era… el pecado hecho hombre!!!

_-Quiero quedarme así siempre… como hacemos?_ – dijo mirándome de manera divertida, mientras yo acariciaba su mejilla y el besaba mi mano.

-_No, no podemos y lo sabes… Aparte no se me olvida que hiciste TRAMPA… buscaste esto, no? Edward…-_ dije con un falso tono autoritario señalando su pecho.

Nos separamos solo un poco y seguimos nadando un rato más en la piscina luego salimos y estuvimos conversando un ratos acostados en las sillas antes de subir a la habitación.

_**Jane Masen POV**_

Cuando llegó la invitación… tuve que sentarme y tratar de calmarme… menos mal que no había nadie en casa.

_**" SABADO 11 DE OCTUBRE**_

_**  
**__**SR & SRA. SWAN**__**  
**__**SR&SRA. CULLEN**__**  
**__**SR&SRA. MASEN**_

_**  
**__**TIENEN EL AGRADO DE INVITARLE A LA FIESTA DE GALA EN HONOR DE SUS RESPECTIVOS HIJOS CON MOTIVO DE CELEBRAR SU GRADUACIÓN.**_

_**  
**__**LUGAR: BEVERLY HILLS HOTEL "**_

Yo me había prohibido recordar aquellos días, en ese mugroso pueblo de Forks, cuando estudiaba en la preparatoria había un grupo donde estaban los _**"niños ricos"**_ del pueblo: Charlie Swan, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Smith, Renne Coppolla y Brad Whitlock. Yo solo era la chica pobre y recién mudada.

Apenas llegue al Instituto Brad se fijo en mí y me unió a su grupo de amigos, sin embargo, cuando vi a Carlisle quede enamorada a primera vista, él era bellísimo, alto, rubio, con un espectacular cuerpo atlético, simpático, popular y muy rico. Yo era tan inocente y estúpida, mientras él solo tenía ojos para Esme.

A pesar de todo, él era muy amable conmigo al igual que ella, lo cual hacia que mi envidia creciera cada día más. Charlie era el mejor amigo de Carlisle y su novia era Renee.

A los pocos días de graduarnos Esme anunció que se casaría con su eterno enamorado, yo no pude más, sentí como algo murió dentro de mi y… en su boda, emborrache a Charlie, en medio de mi despecho, hasta llevarlo a la inconsciencia y ese día tuve relaciones con él, quedando embarazada…

_***** FlashBack *****_

-_No puedes estar embarazada… _- dijo Charlie- _tu me engañaste y me usaste, yo tengo una vida al lado de Renee, ni tu ni nadie cambiarán eso… En todo caso a mi nadie me garantiza que ese hijo es mío, con cuantos no habrás hecho lo mismo…-.__  
_  
-_No te preocupes, yo veré como solucionó mis problemas… Algún día te acordarás de mi Charlie Swan y las cosas serán muy diferentes _– dije sabiendo que algún día ya no sería insignificante delante de todos ellos y entonces estaríamos en igual de condiciones…-.

_-No seas absurda… No dejes que esto arruine nuestras vidas_- él quería que  
abortará pero yo tenía otros planes-.

_***** Fin Flashback *****_

Fue ahí cuando decidí sacarle provecho a mi embarazo… el día después de hablar con Charlie, fui a la casa de Brad y le conté que Charlie me había engañado y utilizado para acostarse conmigo se aprovecho porque yo estaba despechada por la boda de Carlisle, él sabía bien mis sentimientos por su amigo. Entonces Me propuso ser el padre de mi hijo y casarnos…. Alejándonos para siempre de ese detestable pueblo. Luego tuvimos otro hijo, Ryan, años después nos divorciamos.

Yo tenía que buscar alguien que me diera la seguridad y el status al que ya estaba acostumbrada y fue ahí cuando conocí a Edward Masen, un multimillonario que buscaba una mujer que lo representará y le diera la hija que siempre soñó, al lograr ambas cosas, me case con él, pude y sigo haciendo con él lo que quiero, es incapaz de negarme nada.

Al ver esa invitación supe, que los años por fin me darían la oportunidad de demostrarles que ya no era la misma niña ingenua y estúpida que mendigaba la caridad de los niños ricos, ahora tenía poder, influencias y dinero para hacer lo que quisiera.

Estaba aún distraída viendo la invitación, cuando escuche que algo de vidrio se rompía… Esa mocosa otra vez… Si no representará para mí un seguro de vida porque su padre la adoraba y nunca separaría a una madre de su hija, juro que ya la hubiera mandado a un internado en Suiza.

_-QUÉ HICISTE AHORA?_ – dije tomándola del brazo.

Cuando estaba a punto de pegarle, vino su nana, la que siempre la cuidaba y los ojos de mi esposo en esta casa…

-_LLEVATE A ESTE DEMONIO… DE MI VISTA! O NO RESPONDO…._- dije mirando a su nana y soltándole el brazo. Tome a su muñeca y me la lleve a la basura.

_-Mami nooooo… mi muñeca!!!!!_ – dijo la mocosa corriendo detrás de mí pero la nana la detuvo.

_-Así aprenderás a obedecerme cuando te digo que tienes que tener cuidado!!!_ -salí a botar la muñeca y regrese para irme a mi cuarto-.

_-Nana… cuidado con decirle algo a mi esposo porque si no te pongo de patitas en la calle!!!! y tú pequeña se queda sin protectora._- dije subiendo las escaleras de mi mansión.

Tenía que prepararme para mi entrada triunfal esta noche. Al llegar al Hotel como era de esperarse el dueño era Charlie, el negocio de la familia. Fue entonces cuando los vi a todos atendiendo a los invitados. Sonreí para mí misma y comenzó la función…

_Edward POV _

Esta noche sería muy larga… porque la recepción comenzaría en 5 horas y estas reuniones familiares eran una pesadilla, mi consuelo era que habría mucha más gente y nos obligaría a comportarnos como "una familia". Estaba en mi cama mirando al techo, tratando de relajarme para lo que vendría, pensaba en todo lo que había cambiado mi vida en solo una semana, mejor dicho como Bella había cambiado mi vida. Cuando tocaron la puerta de mi cuarto.

-_Pase…-_ dije sin miran quien era-.

_-Edward necesitamos hablar…_-dijo Jasper muy serio, esto no era bueno.

Simplemente me senté en la cama esperando las malas noticias.

_-No sé por dónde empezar, así que te contaré como me enteré yo… _- miraba confundido a Jasper – _Ayer Alice y yo estuvimos hablando de su vida en Forks, antes de venirse para acá… y sobre la despedida que tuvieron…la cual no fue como esperaban porque Bella descubrió que su novio la había engañado con otras mujeres, era su primer novio, y las chicas tuvieron que apoyarla en todo_- seguía con esa cara de mal presagio, él siempre iba al grano pero nada me prepararía para lo que vendría_- Bueno Edward… él ex novio de Bella… su ex novio es… Ryan!!!._

Creo que tenía ganas de vomitar, solo de pensar a mi hermanastro cerca de Bella y que la haya hecho sufrir. No sabía que pensar, que sentir y mucho menos como reaccionar.

_-Quiero detalles…-_ dije a Jasper.

_-Creo que es Bella la que debe contestarte eso, ella no sabe que es mi hermano ni tu hermanastro, Alice se lo dijo a los demás hoy pero creemos que es mejor que tú se lo digas a Bella…_ - oh oh oh había algo más…- _Edward es que…_

_-Jasper dilo YA! _– dije desesperado-.

_-Ryan vendrá esta noche, mi madre consiguió convencerlo "cree ella" porque estoy seguro que sabe que Bella está acá y por eso decidió venir… conozco bien a mi hermano _– dijo Jasper.

_-QUEEE???... Esto no puede ser!!!..._- puse mis manos en la cabeza, estaba desesperado e histérico-.

_-Tengo miedo de que Bella se aleje cuando se entere, no puedo vivir sin ella_- dije ya más calmado a Jasper-.

_-Tranquilo hermano, no estarás solo… si es necesario todos hablaremos con ella. Estoy seguro que entenderá que no sabías nada, creo te necesitará si Ryan va a estar por ahí. _– dijo Jasper dándome una palmada en el hombro para darme ánimos-.

_-Oye, solo tienes que decirme y lo vuelvo papilla, ok? No pensarás llevarte toda la diversión!!!! Solo necesito una excusa porque desde que supe lo que hizo…_- dijo Emmett entrando a mi cuarto- _No pienso dejar que le ponga un dedo encima a mi casi hermanita._

_-Tranquilo Emmett, de eso me encargo yo…_- dije con determinación – _creo debemos arreglarnos para bajar y yo… tengo que hablar con Bella.-_Ambos asintieron y salieron de mi cuarto-.

Estuve… no se cuanto tiempo pensando que decir y como, estaba aterrado, si de algo estaba seguro era que protegería a Mi Bella.

Cuando me di cuenta había pasado 2 horas dando vueltas en mi cuarto, me bañe, me afeite e intente peinarme y vi sobre mi cama lo que había comprado con Alice para ponerme, iría totalmente de negro pero la corbata y la camisa eran de un negro mate mientras que el resto del traje era clásico. Me vestí y salí a la sala donde todos estaban listos, excepto Bella.

Alice estaba hermosa, llevaba un vestido blanco por encima de la rodilla straple con una cinta negra por debajo del busto con un delicado lazo negro, unos tacones extremadamente altos (no entendía como las mujeres podían caminar con eso) junto a Jasper se veían perfectos. Rose llevaba un vestido largo, con unas finas tiras en los hombros y totalmente negro mate muy pegado a su cuerpo, se veía increíble tenía que admitir.

_-Mejor vamos bajando…_- dijo Rose tomando del brazo a Emmett, quien iba igual que yo solo que su chaqueta era blanca al igual que la corbata. Se fueron a pedir el ascensor.

_-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, solo dile la verdad…_- me dijo Alice dándome ánimos y debo decir que funcionó, ella conocía a Bella mejor que nadie. Ella tomo el brazo de mi hermano y salieron por la puerta.

Decidí esperar a Bella en la terraza, mi mente trabaja a mil por hora, pensaba tantas maneras de decírselo.

_-Edward? Dónde están todos?_ – dijo Bella a mis espaldas-.

Al voltearme pude ver a… mi ángel… llevaba un vestido de seda blanco strapple un poco por debajo de las rodillas y era pegado hasta las caderas marcando todas sus curvas DIOSSSSS AMABA ESE CUERPOOOO!!!, luego tenía un poco de vuelo y todo el borde del vestido era negro, su cabello estaba medio recogido a los lados dejando unos cuantos mechones ondulados en su cara y unas sandalias negras un poco altas. Si existe una palabra para describir algo más allá de la perfección así estaba Bella…

_-Estás preciosa…_- dije haciendo que se sonrojara era como una niña tan inocente y bella… y las manos del imbécil de mi hermanastro estuvieron en su cuerpo… tuve que cerrar los ojos de la ira y darle la espalda mientras me calmaba.

_-Tú también estás muy guapo… me encanta!-_ dijo Bella y luego nos quedamos callados unos segundos- _Te pasa algo? Estas bien?_

_-Bella necesitamos hablar_- dije pudiendo ver en sus ojos tristeza y la abrace muy fuerte- _tranquila voy a estar aquí siempre… hasta que no me quieras más, ok?- _le sonreí lo mejor que pude dadas las circunstancias-.

_-Entonces, que es?... Dilo ya Edward sabes que odio las sorpresas_ – dijo ella tratando de ocultar su angustia-.

_-Bella, Jasper estuvo hablando con Alice sobre tu ex novio y… te juro que yo no sabía nada Bella. Yo he estado en un internado, prácticamente desde que mi padre se casó con Jane… La cuestión es que… _- sentía que no podía mirarla a los ojos, maldito seas Ryan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-.

_-Estas temblando, lo que sea lo solucionaremos… a ver por Dios no puedes ser tan maloooo _- dijo Bella sonriéndome-.

_-Jane, la madre de Jasper, tenía dos hijos cuando se caso con mi padre. Apenas nos conocimos Jasper y yo congeniamos de inmediato… comencé a compartir el odio por su hermano menor, el cual era y es el favorito de Jane, y su nombre es… Ryan_ – dije eso… bella se alejo de mi y se sentó en una de las sillas de la terraza-.

_-Bella, te juro que yo no sabía nada, me entere hace unas horas… me siento terrible, Jasper me contó sin detalles que fue lo que te hizo y si antes lo destetaba ahora podría matarlo… Lo siento mucho. Por favor, no creas que yo soy como él… yo te quiero demasiado y por ti he cambiado! Te lo juro! Nunca te haría daño… Daría mi vida por ti! Por favor Bella…_- sin darme cuenta estaba arrodillado delante de Bella que continuaba sentada sin decir nada, no sé de donde había salido todas esas palabras pero si era necesario le suplicaría- _dime algo… pero no me alejes de ti._

_-Está bien Edward… Sé que no eres como él… es solo que…_- sentía como Bella estaba ordenando o editando sus ideas.- _nunca lo hubiera imaginado… en dos años nunca lo escuche nombrarte, ni a Jasper ni a Sophie_.

_-Es una larga historia, Bella… te prometo que te la contaré y te responderé todo lo que quieras saber. Por ahora solo te diré que si yo lo detesto, él no me tiene en mejor estima_ – dije sin poder evitar la angustia en mi voz- y _hay algo más… él estará aquí esta noche en la fiesta._

Sentí como Bella se tenso a mi lado y tomo mi mano con fuerza. Será que todavía lo quiere? No puede ser…? Creo que moriría si eso fuera cierto.

_-Aún te importa?-_ dije levantándome del piso. Estaba haciendo una pregunta que probablemente la respuesta podría matarme.

_-No… ya no lo quiero, es solo que… olvídalo. Te puedo pedir algo?_ – Dijo Bella, parecía en shock, estaba tranquila pero la sentía temblando por dentro – _No me vayas a dejar sola en la fiesta._

Tuve miedo por eso me acerque muy lentamente y la abracé. Para mi sorpresa, ella se aferró a mí con desespero. Sentía que me estaba perdiendo algo… solo sabía que cuando viera a Ryan tendría que contenerme… ver como Bella temblaba me decía lo mucho que la había hecho sufrir, quería partirlo en pedazos y tirarlo a una hoguera.

_-Estoy aquí… Yo te cuido y tú me cuidas… recuerdas?_- dije tratando de robarle una sonrisa, apenas curveo sus labios en una sonrisa – _Estas bien? No, me excluyas Bella… quiero saber que pasa por tu cabeza como siempre hemos hecho, soy tu amigo por encima de todo y lo sabes… No dejaré que nada malo te ocurra de nuevo, ni que nadie te lastime-._

_-Estoy bien, mejor bajemos…_- dijo Bella algo fría tomando mi mano para bajar, no dijo nada hasta que llegamos al área de la piscina donde nos esperaban las otras dos parejas.

Vi como Alice me miraba yo simplemente asentí para darle a entender que ya lo sabía todo. Alice y Rose se colocaron cada una al lado de Bella, las tres comenzaron a bajar las escaleras que daban a donde se desenvolvía la fiesta, seguidas por nosotros.

Esme había decorado todo, la piscina estaba llena de velas blancas que flotaban, se encontraban varias barras con barmans que hacían trucos de fuego y también se habían diferentes estaciones de comida: tailandesa, española, italiana, japonesa, china, mediterránea, entre otras. En los jardines se veían pequeñas salas acogedoras de muebles blancos y negros donde la gente conversaba amenamente. Se escuchaba una música de tipo cóctel. Era un ambiente muy agradable sino supiera lo que me esperaría…

Vimos como las tres chicas se acercaban a un señor, que supuse era el Sr. Swan, por la manera efusiva en que saludó a mi bella. Los tres nos unimos a ellos.

_-Ustedes deben ser: Emmett, Edward y Jasper. Mucho gusto, gracias por cuidar de mis niñas_- dijo el Sr. Swan dándonos la mano a cada uno-.

_-Es un placer, Sr. Swan Gracias por dejarnos hospedar en su hotel… se ha tomado muchas molestias y se lo agradecemos.-_ dije de manera muy educada como me habían enseñado, tanto Emmett como Jasper asintieron a mi comentario.

_-Llámame Charlie y era lo menos que podría hacer, ya he hablado con sus padres! El Sr. Masen y mi viejo amigo Carlisle!_ – dijo el Sr. Swan con entusiasmo.

_-Tu madre y Esme, están volviendo loca a las organizadores supervisando cada detalle, ya sabes cómo son… no confían en que nada este bien hecho sino están ellas encima. Iré a ver si puedo convencerlas de relajarse un rato y venir a compartir con nosotros. Disfruten porque esta es SU NOCHE! Estamos muy orgullosos de los seis… hablo por mi y por sus padres. Nos vemos al rato_- dijo antes de retirarse Charlie, me caía muy bien-.

_-Wao me encanta tu padre, Bella_- dijo Jasper!-.

_-Vamos para que conozcan a mis padres_- dijo Alice arrastrando a Jasper-.

_-Hijaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Mi pequeña_- dijo Carlisle abrazando a Alice-.

_-Hola papiii!!! Mira, te presento a Edward Masen y Jasper Whitlock_ – dijo Alice dando salticos-.

_-Mucho gusto chicos! Solo he escuchado maravillas de ustedes de parte de mis hijos, prácticamente ya los siento como míos_– dijo Carlisle riéndose-.

Nos sentamos a hablar con la familia de Emmett y Alice y la familia de Bella. Eran personas muy agradables y todos congeniábamos muy bien… cruzaba miradas con Bella, pero siempre me evadía. Pronto oí unos gritos… vi a mi pequeña correr hacía mí y a su madre gritando detrás.

_-SOPHIE VEN ACA INMEDIATAMENTE…!!!!-_ venía diciendo Jane, Jasper y yo nos paramos tensos al instante, cuando Sophie llegó a nosotros nos saludo y fue con Alice y Bella-.

_-Buenos Noches!!! Mis niños…_- dijo Jane abrazándonos a Jasper y a mí, era tan hipócrita solo por mantener las apariencias-.

_-Tiene una hija hermosa y dos hijos… de los cuales debe sentirte muy orgullosa._- dijo Carlisle de manera muy educada- _Mucho gusto mi nombre es Carlisle, mi esposa Esme y estos son mis hijos, Emmett y Alice_- dijo presentando a su familia.

_-Tanto tiempo Carlisle… Es un placer verte después de tanto tiempo…_ – todos mirábamos confundidos a Jane, en ella se fue formando una sonrisa ante la cara de asombro de todos.

_-Jane?_ – dijo Renee. Ella simplemente se limitó a asentir. Todos estaban perplejos. Pero de todos Charlie parecía que se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento.

_-Si es verdad, muchas gracias, Carlisle, tengo una familia hermosa y en realidad tengo tres hijos… cuando llegue Ryan se los presentaré, si me disculpan creo deberíamos ir a buscar a mi esposo_- dijo mirándonos a nosotros- _Espero podamos realizar un encuentro y recordar viejos tiempo. Que tengan una buena noche!!!_

Por muy hipócrita que sea mi madrastra, nunca la había visto actuar tan bien, podía sentir el odio y sarcasmo en sus palabras. Antes de alguno poder preguntar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, vimos que mi padre nos llamaba.

_-Claro, vamos Sophie…_- dije tomando a la niña en brazos que estaba en las piernas de Bella, me acerque y le dije- _voy y apenas pueda me escapo, no estarás sola te estaré mirando, cualquier cosa me avisas, no te preocupes_- le di un beso en la cabeza, ella simplemente asintió y me fui. Todos nos miraban confundidos pero no me importó.

Me aleje de la mesa con Sophie tomada de mi mano y Jasper a nuestro lado fuimos a la mesa donde se encontraba mi padre.

_-Hola papá!_- dije abrazando a mi padre efusivamente y luego le dio un abrazo a Jasper pero como siempre… comenzó a alardear con sus amigos de nosotros.

-_Les presento a mis hijos: Jasper y Edward. Se graduaron en Londres y ahora van a estudiar aquí en Los Ángeles, preparándose para continuar con el negocio de la familia. Estos muchachos son el futuro de nuestra compañía Señores!!!!_- decía mi padre a los hombres con quien se encontraba conversando, mientras Jane se encontraba muy orgullosa del brazo de mi padre. Nosotros simplemente sonreíamos y asentíamos muy rígidos, viendo de lejos a mi hermana que jugaba con otros niños.

_-Buenas Noches…_- dijo Alice acercándose por detrás. Se presentó y como era de esperarse, nadie podía negarse a sus encantos, creo que era de familia- _Edward?..._

_-Si…dónde está Bella?_- dije mirándola con curiosidad, empezaba a inquietarme.

_-Este… Bella estaba esperando a Rose afuera del baño pero cuando salió ya no estaba… La hemos buscado pero no sabemos donde esta_- dijo Alice con una mirada culpable y preocupada-.

Ni siquiera le respondí y me fui a buscar a Bella… Donde estaría???

_Bella POV _

Aún no podía creer que Ryan fuera hermanastro de Edward, estaba en shock, yo sabía que no era su culpa y yo nunca le conté nada… soy tan estúpida! Una parte de mi quería salir corriendo, alejarme de todo lo que tuviera relación con mi ex novio pero… ya me había resignado a que era imposible separarme de Edward porque me moriría y aparte si alguien podía defenderme era él.

Sin embargo, no me atreví a decirle nada, simplemente no pude contarle lo aterrada que estaba por cómo me estaba acosando Ryan… sus mensajes, mails, amigos diciéndome cosas... y ahora tendría que verlo aunque no quisiera… Tenía mucho miedo.

Rose no salía del baño. Me empezaba a sentir algo paranoica… Por Dios!!!

_-Buenos noches…_- dijo con total naturalidad esa voz… y ahí estaba Ryan recostado de una pared con su mirada fija en mi- _Estás hermosísima…!!! Has recibido mis mensajes?_

(_**Nota Mental**_**: NUNCA** más acompañar a Rose al baño!!!…primero en el club y ahora esto?)

Mientras él se acercaba yo retrocedía, ya era inútil disimular el miedo que tenía, pude darme cuenta que su mirada…. Había cambiado…. Yo solo en mi mente llamaba a Edward a gritos.

Sin darme cuenta (porque andaba caminando de espaldas) terminé metiéndome en un salón cercano al baño, al darse cuenta de esto Ryan entró rápidamente y cerró las puertas.

_-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, déjame salir_- dije lo más segura que pude y me dirigí a la puerta con paso firme. Pero una mano me tomó por el brazo-.

_-Adonde crees que vas? Mi amada bella_. – dijo volteándome hacia él y acariciando mi mejilla- _Te he extrañado mucho…_

_-Suéltame Ryan… creo que debiste consolarte bastante bien, la lista de espera debe ser larga, no?_- dije con rabia como escupiendo mis palabras en su rostro-.

_-Mmm por lo menos no lo hice con "tu hermana"- _dijo eso y pude ver sus ojos llenos de rabia- _Veo que mi hermano Edward ha estado calentando tu cama y tu cuerpo mientras no he estado._

No pude evitarlo y con mi mano libre le di una bofetada. Estaba indignada. Quería golpearlo, patearlo… hacerlo sufrir! Como se atrevía a nombrar a Edward. El simplemente río y me tomó fuerte de la cintura.

_-Respétame… yo no soy como tú!!! Y Suéltame… no quiero estar cerca de ti, me das asco… no quiero saber más nada de ti_- dije desesperada.

_-Lamento decepcionarte porque ahora me quedaré acá, sabrás de mí eso te lo puedo asegurar… Isabella! Recuérdalo… te quiero solo para mí, yo te amo, eres mía y de nadie más, sino estás conmigo no estarás con nadie, lo entiendes?_- dijo de manera posesiva, me daba miedo. Que había pasado con el Ryan del que me había enamorado?-.

_-Estás enfermo, Ryan…_- dije aún en shock por sus palabras, estaba apuntó de llorar-.

_-No te pongas a llorar como una niña, que aún no te hecho nada, pero si quieres llorar puedo darte razones para que lo hagas_- dijo eso con crueldad, sentía que mi cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis ojos-.

_-Por Dios Isabella… tu lo pediste! Si quieres llorar, te daré razones porque llorar!_ – y me tiró a un sofá que había en el salón, yo iba a gritar justo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron Edward y Jasper…

**************************************************************************************

_**Nnnoooooooo me matennn, me gusta el suspenso jejejeje**_

_**Hoy estoy apuradita las quiero mucho… y dejen muchos review, si llegan mucho público mañana el próximo capítulo llamado: "Lo que causas en mí" !!!**_

_**Así que depende de ustedes ;)… conquistemos esos 100 rr juntas!!!**_

_**Besos**_

_**Ale!!!**_


	13. Lo que causas en mí

**YEAHHHH!!! Pasamos los 100 Review que éxito, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes chicas saber que cuento con sus palabras de feedback se siente muyyy bien!!! GRACIAS!!!! ;) y eso que solo llevamos 2 semanas y media es decir 18 días y contando jejeje**

**Aquí van los agradecimientos correspondientes con sus respuestas personalizadas ;) **

-**Bekyabc2:** que bueno que mi país te queda más cerca cuando quieras eres bienvenida en mi Mansión Cullen jejeje, bueno muchas gracias a ti por tus felicitaciones que bueno que te guste la historia y aquí está el nuevo capítulo un poco corto pero no me daba más tiempo era esto o nada, espero que lo disfrutes igual ;) besos y cuídate mucho!!!

-**marisOpla ():** bueno, aquí va un poquito más… disfruta ;) jeje Besos!!!

**-Hale Cullen ():** que bueno que te haya gustado, aquí esta otro pedacito… de verdad siento mucho que sea tan corto pero me falto tiempo :( cuídate mucho y gracias por escribirme!!!

**-tutzy cullen ():** Mis disculpas, pero es ese momento estaba editando el capitulo por un error que había allí que se me paso por alto, espero que lo hayas podido leer al fin y que te haya gustado ;)

**:** jejejeje me encanto tu review a que no te esperabas lo de Jane con Charlie? Jejeje que bueno que te gusto y bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo un poco corto, espero que no te moleste… Besos!!!

**- Zay ():** amigaaaa!!! Siento mucho haberlas dejado asi, no pensé que ese final causaría tanto impacto jeje la madre de Sophie si es que a eso se le puede madre es de lo peor y aun no has visto nada, espero que te guste este capi… un besote wapa!!!

**- renesmecullen1918:** mil gracias por tu observación de verdad no se como se me paso ese "pequeño" error jejeje

**- mafer ():** GRACIAS!!! Creo que eres mi primera fan YEAHHHHHH!!!, bueno un besote y espero que disfrutes este mini capitulo, de verdad siento mucho que fuera tan corto pero era publicar esto o nada… cuidate mucho, nos leemos pronto!!!

**- malu-cullen:** jajajaja me gusto mucho eso de los hombres mas guapos y sexis al rescate creo que lo usare en uno de los capítulos si me das tu permiso ;) un besote y gracias por escribirme!!!

**- Joa19:** aquí este el nuevo capitulo joa disfrutalo… un beso y cuidate mucho gracias por escribir!!!

**- GRECIA ():** siento mucho haberte picado jejeje espero que sigas pendiente de este historia… un beso!!!

**- MeliCullen84:** que te puedo decir, tu ya eres fija en los agradecimientos jejeje no quiero que mueras en el gym a menos que este Edward cerca para convertirnos jejeje todos odiamos a Jane tranquila vamos a mandarle a Jack Bauer, jejeje besos!!!!

**- undostresquehoraes: **bueno aquí está el otra capitulo jejeje gracias por escribirme un besote ;)

**- Estelanna:** gracias por agregarme a tus alertas, un besote!!! Disfruta este capítulo ;)

**- Nia06:** gracias por agregarme a tus alertas, de verdad me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia un besote!!! Disfruta este capítulo ;)

**- Alex-Cullen-Pattinson:** Bienvenida y gracias por agregarme a tus alertas, disfruta este capítulo ;) que bueno que te haya gustado el anterior me encanto imaginarme tu cara al estilo Alice jejeje… un besote!!!

-**Carol Bueno ():** muchísimas gracias Caro que bueno que te haya gustado tanto la historia, espero que te guste aun mas este capitulo, besos!!!

-**Super Fanfic ():** aquí esta para que no tengas que esperar mas ;) un besote y gracias por escribir!!!

**-EdwardKaname: **Amiga solo te puedo responder, que no es que Sophie odie a Ryan ni viceversa es que simplemente ellos no se conocen muy bien desde antes de que ella naciera ya Ryan se había ido a vivir solo así que nunca hicieron esa relación de hermanos. Lo demás lo tendrás que ir descubriendo poco a poco jejeje un beso!!!

**-Awen Granger:** aunque aún no he recibido tu review es imposible olvidarte en mis agradecimientos… eres la #1 de este Fic jejeje espero que este todo bien… besos!!!

**Chicas los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de la**** gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi cabecita y ahora de mi ayudante Beta Mells.**

_**Este chap dedicado a TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES QUE SE TOMANN EL TIEMPO DE DEJARME UN REVIEW, ASI SEAN CORTOS O LARGOS ME HAN HECHO INMENSAMENTE FELIZ, el saber que esta locura que nació de mi cabeza un domingo a media noche cuando dormir, les ha gustado tanto me da muchísima satisfacción. De verdad mil gracias.**_

_**Lo quería publicar en la tarde pero me parece una maldad tenerlas esperando cuando ya lo tengo listo asi que… disfruten ;)**_

_**************************************************_

_Edward POV _

Habíamos buscado por todas partes, Jasper y yo decidimos volver al baño donde Bella había estado esperando a Rose, empezamos a registrar los salones que había cerca y en eso…

Pude escuchar cuando ÉL le decía a MI BELLA que le iba a dar razones para llorar. Miré a Jasper e inmediatamente entre a la habitación y vi a mi Bella llorando en el mueble y a Ryan como una bestia que se iba a lanzar sobre su presa.

_-Que conmovedor reencuentro hermanitos pero en realidad estoy ocupado_- dijo Ryan encarándome, yo estaba rojo de la ira, si Jasper no se pone en el medio, podría haberlo matado sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

_-Buenos Noches, querido hermano… tanto tiempo!_ – dijo Jasper a Ryan sarcásticamente

A pesar de que Jasper le estaba hablando, Ryan no dejaba de mirar a Bella… Justo cuando mis pensamientos planificaban como SACARLE LOS OJOS!!! Pude ver a Bella levantándose del mueble y caminando hacia mí, sin quitar la vista de Ryan… sin pensarlo corrí abrazarla!

-_Estás bien?_ – dije tomando su cara en mis manos, ella simplemente asintió pero no podía dejar de mirar con miedo a ese infeliz – _Ya paso_ – hice que me mirará girando su cara- _Estoy aquí, perdóname no debí dejarte…_- ella se aferró a mí y yo le besaba el cabello, mientras la abrazaba.

_-Supongo que nuestra madre debe estar ansiosa por verte… creo deberías ir_- dijo Jasper tomando del brazo a Ryan y empujándolo a la puerta.

_-Ryan…_- nos miramos con odio- _la próxima vez que te acerques a Bella, nadie me va a detener…!_

_-Cuando quieras hermanito!... y Bella, no olvides lo que te dije_- dijo antes de marcharse empujado por Jasper.

_-Vamos con los demás que están muy preocupados_ – le seque las lágrimas, bese su frente-.

_-Gracias Edward… gracias…_- dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la fiesta y escondía su cara en mi cuello.

-_Bella? Estás bien?_- Dijeron las chicas. En eso Jasper vino y se sentó al lado de Alice.

Les conté lo que sucedió mientras le hacía cariños a Bella, que simplemente estaba aterrada tenía la cabeza recostada de mi hombro.

_-Gracias Jazz…-_ dijo Bella dándole una media sonrisa.

_-Tranquila, que si por defenderte tengo que pasar por encima de mi propio hermano créeme no me va a importar_- dijo Jazz mientras Alice se recostaba en su hombro y el la abrazaba-.

_-DONDE ESTABAS ISABELLA???… POR DIOS!!! casi me muero del sustooo!!! _- dijo Emmett cuando llegó, abrazando a Bella- _Qué pasó? No me digas que fue por causa de tu torpeza_- dijo riéndose.

_-Ryan…_- dijo Rose, con los brazos cruzados aún molesta por lo que había pasado. Resumiéndole lo que había pasado.

_**Rose POV **_

Ya estaba harta del niño inmaduro y estúpido de Ryan, siempre lastimando a la pobre Bella. En estos momentos daría todo por ser una mujer con super fuerza e indestructible para ir a patearle el trasero. Pero en eso llegó mi "monkey man".

Hoy planeaba ir a su cuarto al terminar la fiesta, ya estaba cansada de portarme bien, sobre todo con todo lo que provoca Emmett en mi… así que… estaba decida a tomar lo que quería, al diablo con la apuesta!!! Siempre obtengo lo que quiero y EMMETT CULLEN no sería la excepción.

Volviendo a la situación actual… Se me ocurrió una idea!!!

Cuando mi oso le pregunto a Bella donde estaba… Yo muy concretamente resaltando los puntos más importantes le explique lo que sucedió.

_-Ryan… acorralo a Bella, la encerró en un cuarto y si Jazz y Edward no hubieran llegado a tiempo habría abusado de ella_ – dije sin ni siquiera mirarlo con mis brazos cruzados esperando su reacción… aunque ya sabía cuál sería y lo iba a disfrutar al máximo-.

De repente, los chicos se pararon, cuando voltee vi como Emmett caminaba hacia donde estaba Ryan y un chico pasándola bastante bien, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero… cuando detalle a "el amigo" este era tan fuerte como mi osito… QUE HICISTE ROSALIE???...me cuestione para mi misma.

Todo fue muy rápido… todas nos levantamos corriendo detrás de los chicos!!!

Una parte de mi no quería detenerlos… quería que volvieran papilla a Ryan!!! Pero y… si les pasaba algo!

_-ROSALIE POR QUÉ LE DIJISTE ESO?..-_ dijeron Bella y Alice mientras caminábamos hacia los chicos.

_-Eso fue lo que paso… o no?-_ dije y ambas se quedaron calladas.

Cuando llegamos, el desgraciado tenía a cada uno de sus amigos a cada lado y mientras Edward y Jasper agarraban a Emmett.

-_ERES UN DESGRACIADO…!!! TE VOY A VOLVER PURÈ_ – dijo Emmett-.

-_No vale la pena…-_ le dijo Bella a Emmett, parándose entre ambos bandos.

_-Ah? Es que este también está en tu lista de espera? Cuando mi hermanito no calienta tu cama, lo hace él? Tengo que admitir que eres…_- mientras miraba a Bella de arriba abajo como el propio sádico- _bueno_ _no los culpo!_

No me pude controlar y fui… le pegue una bofetada! Jazz me aparto porque cuando vi Ryan tenía la mano levantada… IBA A DEVOLVERME EL GOLPE… si lo hubiera hecho más le valía dejarme inconsciente porque de lo contrario juro que lo dejaba ESTERIL!!!

Apenas me aparte, Edward se fue encima de Ryan. El grandote se fue encima de MI OSOOO…!!!

Golpes iban a y venían… Jasper trataba de calmarlos pero termino junto con Edward dándole golpes a su hermano. Menos mal que estábamos un poco alejados de la fiesta.

Me di la vuelta para ver si la fiesta se había detenido, pero nadie se había percatado aún de la batalla que se estaba desarrollando en estos momentos, la única persona que parece haber notado lo que sucedía venía caminando muy rápido hacia nosotros era Jane… la mamá de Jasper y Ryan, paso por nuestro lado sin mirarnos… estaba furiosa

_-BASTA YAAAAAAA!!!!_ – dijo de una manera que daba miedo, hasta yo casi me sentí intimidada. Alice corrió al lado de Jazz que la abrazaba y le susurraba algo al oído.

Ryan aprovecho para darle una patada a Edward en el estomago y así quitárselo de encima luego se levanto al lado de su madre.

-_Son unos imbéciles los dos… Maldita la hora en que volvieron por qué no se largan de nuevo. No se metan con mi hijo PORQUE SABEN DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!!!!-_ dijo refiriéndose a Ed y a Jazz.

_-Al fin te quitas la careta, DEJARE DE DARLE LECCIONES A TU "NIÑO" CUANDO APRENDA COMO TRATAR A UNA MUJER_- dijo Edward enfurecido y Bella no aguantó y fue a su lado abrazándolo. Mientras Emmet vino a mi lado, pegando mi cabeza en su pecho y dándome un beso en la frente.

_-Es por esta… prostituta barata! Por DIOS!!! _– dijo señalando a Bella. Ahora yo me puse tensa y Emmett me agarro de la cintura para retenerme, pude ver a Jazz haciendo lo mismo con Alice.

_-Como sea… ella es mía "hermanito" no se te olvide! Primero estuve yo ahí que tú que solo estas recibiendo las sobras que yo dejo… Típico de ti! Pero voy a recuperar lo que es mío_ - dijo Ryan mirando a Edward.

Justo como llegados del cielo… venían Carlisle con Charlie corriendo hacia nosotros.

_-Qué es lo que está pasando? Emmett? Alice?-_ ambos miraron al piso.

-_Podrías controlar a tus hijos…? No quiero que se metan con mi hijo. Entendiste?- _le dijo la mujer a Carlisle sin ningún respeto y ahora si… quitándose la careta-.

_-Estabas insultando a MI HIJA?_ – dijo Charlie rojo de la molestia mientras Carlisle lo detenía.

_-TU HI-JA anda jugando con dos hermanos, por lo menos, debería procurar que no se conocieran si uno no le basta! Y… No me hagas hablar Charlie o te puedo echar a perder tu fantástica vida…!_ – Charlie la miro con odio, miedo, terror… había algo ahí que todos nos estábamos perdiendo.

Sin más Jane, se fue con Ryan. Parecía que habíamos dejado de respirar.

_-TÚ…-_ dijo Charlie señalando a Edward, y Bella se puso enfrente preparada para atacar a su padre si hacia algo.

_Él no tiene la culpa de tener la madrastra que tiene_…-dijo Carlisle buscando calmar a Charlie.

_Tienes razón… Bella mantente alejada de esa mujer, ME ENTENDISTE?_- dijo Charlie enfurecido, nunca en mi vida lo había visto así y creo que Bella tampoco porque parecía que iba a llorar del susto. Se limitó a sentir.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras cada una estaba abrazada a su acompañante. Luego que los dos padres se fueron, no sin antes Carlishe decirle a sus hijos que tendrían que hablar luego.

_**Charlie POV **_

Cuando vi a Jane sentí como si una pesadilla se hiciera realidad. Sabía de lo que era capaz esa mujer, aunque me costará admitirlo… desde hace casi 23 años no había dejado de preguntarme… si habría tenido a ese bebé.

Le pregunte a Carlisle, sobre sus hijos, me contó lo que le había contando Emmett. El mayor era el rubio Jasper, la viva imagen de su madre, iba a cumplir 23 años… No podía ser!!!

Esa noche no pude callar más y le confesé a mi mejor amigo, lo que había ocurrido el día de su boda.

_-Porque no me lo habías dicho? Algo pensaremos para saber qué fue lo que ocurrió… Lo resolveremos Charlie, no te preocupes. Mientras debemos dejar esto entre nosotros hasta que sepamos qué fue lo que sucedió_ – dijo Carlisle.

Realmente nuestra amistad era incondicional a lo largo de todos estos años, nunca me había decepcionado ni yo a él.

Escuchamos una discusión, al acercarnos pude ver a los seis chicos, más dos que no conocía… y Jane! Ella le hablaba a mi hija de una manera agresiva, y por MI BELLA era capaz de sacarle los ojos a quien sea. Casi corrimos hacia donde estaban todos.

Cuando se refirió a mi hija de esa manera… estuve a punto de matarla pero alguien me detuvo y luego dijo ella escupió lo que tanto me temía… que si ella quería podía arruinar mi vida!!!

Ella era capaz de decir eso solo para amargarme la existencia pero… y si era cierto?

Por ahora solo sabía dos cosas… la primera, iba a cuidar a mi hija de esa mujer porque Dios sabe de lo que es capaz, la segunda, averiguaría qué paso con ese niño.

_**Bella POV**_

Tuvimos que volver a la fiesta pero yo no quería apartarme de Edward, sentía que solo él podía protegerme. Ahora no solo de Ryan sino de Jane. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado… fue tan rápido y… las palabras que me había dicho, el que antes había creído era el amor de mi vida, no lo podía creer.

_-Edward?_ –dije casi en un susurro-.

_-Dime Bella…_- dijo aún haciéndome cariños.

_-Tenemos que hablar, quiero contarte todo… para que entiendas por qué no quería que me dejarás sola, creí que solo era un juego o que lo hacía para molestarme, pero hoy me di cuenta que es en serio_ – dije apresuradamente, quería que supiera a que se enfrentará. No tendría nunca más secretos con él-.

_-No es la primera vez que te acosa o te molesta?_ – dijo él con los ojos como platos.

_-No, me mandaba mensajes a mi nuevo cel, qué aún no se cómo consiguió, mails… ese día en el club de Jake, un chico moreno se me acercó era un amigo de él quería darme un recado._ – dije agarrándome de su camisa-.

_-Lo voy a matar… es definitivo… como se atreve_- dijo acercándome más a él-.

_-No Edward! por favor no quiero más problemas…Solo quería que supieras a que nos enfrentamos, pero quiero que sigamos nuestra vida normal_. – dije en un susurro. De repente, me olvide de todo y me perdí en sus ojos. Había dicho eso como… "una vida juntos" me encantaba como se sentía eso-.

_-Tranquila amor, todo va a estar bien! Ahora descansa… mañana hablaremos de todo lo que quieras ahora no te preocupes, que nadie te tocará mientras yo viva…_- dijo mi ángel protector… Me dijo "amor", no sabía que significaba eso pero me hizo querer tener esta noche al "Edward hombre" y no al "Edward amigo".

Nuestros amigos estaban a lo lejos saludando a los padres de Rose que acaban de llegar porque se retraso el vuelo. Ellos vivían en Canadá.

Edward y yo fuimos a despedirnos de mis padres. Sin pasar desapercibido la mirada de mi madre… Solo deseaba que no hiciera ningún comentario que me abochornará por favor Dios es lo único que te pido. Nos despedimos de Sophie y le dijimos a los chicos que nos veríamos arriba.

_-Debes descansar, cualquier cosa que necesites solo avísame, ok? _– dijo él al llegar a mi cuarto, levantando con ambas manos mi cara para que mirara sus ojos.

_-Lo prometo…_- le dije dándole una sonrisa. Quería besarlo, sentirme suya y de nadie más… quería gritárselo… que me tomará en sus brazos…me hiciera el amor y olvidarme de todo… Sin más se fue.

Yo me puse mi pijama, unos hot-pants (shorts cortos pegados) negros y una camisa blanca. Sin pensarlo tome mi cel.

_E._

_No quiero dormir sola… Te necesito…_

_B._

Creí que acaba de darle a "enviar" cuando alguien toco mi puerta. No pude evitar sonreír, con esa misma cara de estúpida y sonrojada… abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi ángel. Me lancé en sus brazos.

Él solo se río y me apretó fuerte.

_-No me mal acostumbres! Porque no voy a poder dormir sin ti._ – dijo regalándome esa sonrisa que me volvía literalmente loca. Yo solo me reí en sus brazos, sentía mi cara arder…

Nos acostamos en la cama y nos arropamos, estábamos uno frente el otro. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y yo jugaba con un mechón de su cabello cobre que caía sobre su ojo. Era tan… perfecto!!!

_-Bella?... duérmete antes de que no responda_…- dijo mostrándome las esmeraldas de sus ojos. Puse cara de sorpresa no entendía lo que quería decir.- _Acaso no sabes todo lo que eres capaz de causar en mi???. _

_-Pues si es así… tenemos un problema porque a mi me gusta sentirme muy cerca de ti y… tu no crees puedas controlarte! – _dije con malicia_, _este era el momento, yo quería ser su amiga, lo admito, pero también quería que me viera como mujer_- recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día en tu cuarto? Pues… sigo pensando que no quiero perderte ni arruinar nuestra amistad pero… - _levante la mirada y él me miraba ansioso- _a veces como en este momento… quisiera que no fueras mi amigo._- dije y luego me tape con las sabanas, estaba segura que en mi cara debían de haber llamas de fuego… COMO PUDE DECIR ESO!!! AAAAhhhhhhh!!!!

_-Bella…_ – dijo quitando la sabana – _yo soy tu amigo y tu eres mi amiga… también una mujer hermosa y maravillosa!!! No quiero lastimarte o hacer alguna estupidez alejándote de mí… pero a veces me siento culpable por desearte y verte como una mujer. Es muy frustrante…- _dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos-.

_-Tenemos que hacer algo_ – dije haciendo un puchero-.

_-Bueno a mí se me ocurren muchas cosas_- dijo bromeando-.

_-Edward Anthony Masen estoy hablando en serio_- dije con tono molesta-.

_-Ok ok ok… que tal… si? Ummm… Nos damos permiso de ser más que amigos, en algunos momentos, y así canalizar está tentación que sentimos…_-dijo como esperando que yo lo golpeará-.

_-Mmm… un horario? Qué si una vez al mes 30min, para ser algo más que amigos? _– dije tratando de entender. No me parecía mala idea! -.

_-AL MES?....-_ dijo casi saliéndosele los ojos. No pude evitar reírme-.

_-Bueno pero si es la semana, serán 10-15 minutos_.- dije con una niña traviesa-.

_-Si dices algo, será al mes…-_ dije cuando abrió la boca. Aún riéndome de él.

Creo que esto sería divertido, ya veríamos como resultaba, estoy consciente que estaba jugando con fuego pero… y si quería quemarme??? Definitivamente me volví loca…

_-Si tú eliges el horario… pues yo quiero otra cosa_- dijo sentándose en la cama-.

_-No quiero que estés con nadie más y mucho menos que te acerques a ese Jake... Sé que es egoísta porque al fin de cuentas seremos solo amigos pero… no me importa. No te quiero con nadie.-_ dijo eso haciéndome sentir querida, protegida y… como si fuera suya! Honestamente no tenía problemas con eso-.

_-Ok, pero yo tampoco…-_ dije pero el puso un dedo en mi boca interrumpiéndome-.

_-No voy a estar con nadie que no seas tú. Solo te advierto… si esto resulta! Dejarás de ser mi amiga, ok?_ – dijo eso y sentía que me desmayaría-.

Sin darme cuenta Edward estaba encima mío con una sonrisa pícara. Puso sus manos en mi cintura jugando con el borde de mi short, mientras me besaba el cuello. Comenzó a subir sus manos y pude sentir como éstas subían mi camisa hasta mis senos, besaba mi vientre… y me miraba, mientras yo hacia un esfuerzo por no romper el contacto visual… Cuando puso sus manos en mis muslos casi llegando a mis nalgas. No pude evitar soltar un gemido….haciendo que él subiera a callarme con un beso que sentí me rompería la boca, pero era delicioso, sentía su fuerza en cómo me tomaba por la cintura y me pegaba más a él… sentir su erección en mi ombligo era una sensación increíble.

Yo puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura… mientras con mis manos tomaba su cabello acercándolo más a mí, si es que era posible.

_-Ahora sabes que quiero decir con "lo que causas en mi_"- dijo de manera divertida. Mientras yo arqueaba mi espalda para sentir aún más lo excitado que estaba.

_-Bella… No hagas eso…-_ dijo casi gimiendo por el contacto de mi vientre con su erección-.

En eso escuchamos voces. Al parecer todos habían llegado y él miro el reloj.

_-Me quedan 5 minutos, luego me los cobraré, mientras creo necesitaré una ducha fría…-_ dijo con malicia pero también algo frustrado. De verdad me daba dolor dejarlo así… yo también lo deseaba tanto como él-.

_-Perdóname… no sé si esto sea buena idea. Capaz será peor. Si no quieres dormir conmigo lo entenderé_- dije esquivando su mirada poniéndome un poco triste-.

_-Bella… escúchame… Vamos a poco a poco!!! No sé si será bueno o malo, o si era lo mejor o no, solo el tiempo lo dirá. Mientras…_ - dijo con una sonrisa que hacía que mis rodillas temblarán- _voy a esperar esos 15 min con ansías._

_-EDWARD!!!-_ dije pegándole un almohadazo-.

_-Ok ok ok… oficialmente volvió el Edward "amigo"_ – dijo riéndose. No sé que se imagino porque puso una cara demasiado sexy para ser legal. Se acerco a mis labios pero subió a besar mi frente- _voy al baño… por tu culpa!_

_-Avisa si necesitas ayuda…- _ dije y luego me puse las manos en la boca por haber dicho eso… que tonta era!!!

_-Ay bella… no me busques, que me encuentras_ – dijo entrando al baño-

Esa noche dormimos abrazados. Olvidándonos de lo que había pasado en la fiesta y felices con nuestro nuevo acuerdo…

************************************************************************************

_**Qué tal???**_

_**Esta corto lo sé pero es que después del capítulo de ayer tan intenso no quería que murieran de un infarto si no les publicaba hoy y la otra parte aún no la tengo lista y no creo que en el día pueda completarla. Así que era esto o nada y preferí publicar esto.**_

_**Espero que no me odien y me dejen muchos reviews, de verdad es increíble pero hacen que escriba más rápido, siento el compromiso con ustedes y no las quiero defraudar… **_

_**Bueno ahora la cosa se puso buena con Edward y Bella… les dijeeeee lo bueno se hace esperar…jejeje**_

_**Un besote a todas, nos leemos este fin ;)**_


	14. Nietos y Despedidas

_**Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta, me extrañaron??? Lo siento mucho de verdad… pero saben que cuando desaparezco luego hay recompensa y esta no es la excepción!!!**_

**Aquí van los agradecimientos como siempre:**

**-****GRECIA ():** hey muchísimas gracias por tu review y que bueno que te guste el celoso y sobreprotector Edward porque eso es lo que viene jejeje un beso!!!

**-EdwardKaname:** bueno lo de las apuestas se verá más adelante, y me encanto lo de la novia de Chucky y una vez más parece que te metes en mi cabecita yo creo que tú tienes como el don de Alice jajaja… besos y cuidate mucho!!!

**-Super Fanfic ():** Oopps sorry por haberme perdido tanto tiempo, espero que te guste este chap no es intenso es más bien cómico jajaja un besote y gracias por escribir!!!

**-Maria Mullen:** Por favor dime que estas viva, no quiero un infarto en mi conciencia!!! Jejeje como sigue tu pie, espero que ya este un poco mejor, gracias por escribirme y no saltes como Alice!!! Porque después te quiebras la pierna como Bella jejeje un besote!!!

**-bekyabc2:** Yo tampoco me cansare de decirte nunca que me encanta que te guste tanto mi historia de verdad mi beta y yo estamos muy agradecidas, asi que te espero en vacaciones con un par de amiguitos para que escojas para que veas lo buena que soy jejeje un besote amiga!!!

**:** que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y el trato al que llegaron en pronto empezaran a correr los 15 minutos jejeje… besos!!!

**-zay ():** Zay Zay Zay jejeje me gusta mucho recibir tus reviews, espero que te guste este capitulo y mañana pendiente por que vengo con otro ya tengo 3 capis mas casi listos cada uno mas intenso que el anterior jejeje besitos y cuidate mucho wapa!!!

**-MeliCullen84:** waooo donde esta tu amigo, tengo unas cuantas amigas que estarían interesadas en él jejejeje besitos!!!

**-Joa19:** que bueno que te gusto tu regalo, esta semana actualizare mas seguido por que la otra voy a estar fulllllllll asi que les tengo sorpresitas!!! Un besote y gracias por escribir!!!

**-undostresquehoraes:** que bueno que te guste la historia y esto se pone mas interesante espera y veras, cuidate mucho y gracias por escribir besos…. Aiosines!!!!

**-marisOpla ():** jajaja aquí te viene un poco de Rose y te apoyo en patear a Ryan a que se lo merece no??? Besos, gracia por escribir!!!

**-nonblondes:** jejeje tu te sientes sexopata en tus reviews??? Imagínate como nos sentimos mi beta y yo al escribir???? Jejejeje un besote y cuídate mucho!!!

**-malu-cullen:** gracias por tu frase jejeje la usare pronto jejeje y también pronto viene la primera noche de Alice y Jasper espero que te agrade aún no la he escrito soy muy intensa lo mio es mas estilo Emmet asi que para hacer a Jazz tengo que ponerle ganas jajajaja bueno besos y gracias por escribir y agregarme a tus autores favoritos, un detallaso ;) !!!

**-vivi ():** gracias vivi que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por escribirme … un beso!!!

**-susana1490 ():** nooooo, si mueres no puedes seguir leyendo debes vivirrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!! Jajaja un besote!!!

**-Awen Granger:** _AWEN!!!!_ Antes de que se me olvide mi beta te manda saludos dice que extraño tus mensajes (yo también obvio) y que estaba a punto de irte a buscar, bueno eso esta difícil, pero por ahí iba al mensaje tu la entiendes jejeje. Bueno que éxito esa mega rumba jajaja asi quedaría tu alma que no pudiste leer los fics jejeje pero bueno los cumpleaños son una vez al año y hay que celebrarlos no??? Jejeje creo que todos odiamos a Jane alias "la novia de chucky" como le dijeron en un rr , si te gusto el ultimo capitulo te advierto que los que vienen son candela, bueno tu sabes muy bien que no me aburres pero para nada disfruto mucho tus review con lo de los lemmos de las otras parejitas ya se vienen pero calma que aquí somos dos mentes para seis cuerpos jejeje bueno espero que hayas llegado a tiempo al cumple de tu abue, bueno ahora si un BESOTE amiga espero que te guste mucho este cap, mañana subo otro pendiente!!!!

**-AngelaSakura.13: **hola Angela voy a tratar de explicarte lo que no entiendas por favor no dudes en escribirme ok, Bella es hija de Charlie y Renne Swan, Alice y Emmet son hermanos ambos hijos de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, Edward es hijo de Edward y Elizabeth Masen, ella murió hace tiempo dejándolo viudo, Edward padre se caso nuevamente con Jane, la madre de Jasper y Ryan, los cuales son hijos de otro padre, lo que los combierte en hermanastros de Edward hijo, y por ultimo Sophie que es la hermana de estos tres últimos hija del nuevo matrimonio entre Jane y Edward padre. Dime si se entiendio por favor… jejeje un besote y gracias por agregarme a tus alertas de verdad un millón de gracias!!!

**-dita_cullen (): **me encanto tu review jejejejeej e …. Se pueden morir de fiebre…. Que ocurrencias jejeje…. Un besote gracias por escribir!!!!

**-lucero08:** gracias por tus alertas, y Bienvenida a la historia!!!! YEAHHHH, APLAUSOSSSS!!!!, jejeje gracias por escribirme un besote!!!

**-noelhia, PradaCullenWhitlock, allabouthim, MaiaHope, yunayi: **Muchisimas gracias por agregarme a sus Alertas ;)… besos a todas!!!!

**Chicas los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de la**** gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi cabecita y ahora de mi ayudante Beta Mells.**

*******************************************************************************************

_**Rose POV**_

Estábamos despidiéndonos los invitados a la fiesta y familiares de todos cuando mi oso me susurro algo al oído:

-_Rose, tenemos que hablar_- me tensé el acto y solo pude asentir con la cabeza muy ligeramente-.

Me sentía fatal, no sabía que esperar de esa conversación seguramente me mandaría al infierno por haberle dicho lo de Ryan era obvio que yo ya sabía cuál sería su reacción, por lo que prácticamente toda la pelea se inicio por mi culpa.

Aunque debo admitir que cuando vi que a ese gorila del amigo de Ryan lanzarse a pelear con mi oso, tuve muchísimo miedo de que lo pudiera lastimar, Emmet esquivaba algunos de los golpes pero claramente el gorila tenía algún entrenamiento seguro era el seguridad de Ryan, por lo que mi oso recibió algunos golpes pero el supuesto "guardaespaldas" quedo inconsciente por varios minutos cuando el potente puño de Emmet lo impacto en la cara.

Empezamos a subir al Pent-house con Alice y Jasper, ellos se fueron a la habitación de Jasper, mientras que mi nov… oso! me acompaño hasta la mía, era el momento definitivo, me sentía triste al pensar que había arruinado la oportunidad de estar con él, aunque bueno…mmm … quizás aún pueda hacer algo para poner la pelota de mi lado nuevamente, total los juegos de seducción siempre los he sabido usar a favor de mis propósitos, y aún no estaba lista para dejar ir a Emmet…. No lo iba a perder, y mucho menos por el imbécil de Ryan, claro que no, Emmy prepárate porque voy por ti…

Entramos en mi habitación y nos sentamos en la cama uno al lado del otro, parecíamos niños…

_-Rose..._ –empezó pero rápidamente lo interrumpí colocando mi dedo índice en sus labios-.

_-Sshhh, no me digas nada Emmet me siento fatal, lo_ _siento_ –le dije con mi mejor cara de arrepentimiento con estilo Rose, es decir… muy sensual-.

-_Por qué lo sientes no fue tu culpa, sabes cuando vi que Ryan te quería golpear… te juró que lo iba a matar_ –me dijo con los ojos llenos de ira, supe que era verdad lo que decía y agradecí al cielo que Edward se tirara sobre Ryan primero-.

_-No debí habértelo dicho así, yo sabía que irías a buscarlo, solo quería que alguien le diera su merecido de una vez por todas, Bella no merece estar sufriendo por él _–le dije sinceramente-.

_-No importa quién me lo hubiera dicho ni como, mi reacción hubiese sido la misma Bella es como una hermana más para mí_- dijo acariciando mi cabello-.

_-Harías lo mismo por mi?-_ le pregunte-.

_-Por ti daría la vida mi tigresa _–me dijo con esa sonrisa traviesa que me encantaba-.

-_Gracias…Déjame limpiarte esas heridas –_tome sus manos con cuidado y lo dirigí hacia mi baño-.

-_mmm, me gustaba más la cama pero donde tú quieras yo quiero_ –me dijo mitad bromeando mitad en serio-.

-_Oso por favor podrías dejar de pensar en sexo por 5 minutos _–le dije con mi mirada más sexy y picara-.

-_Lo siento mi tigresa es que me descontrolas_ –dijo mientras lo sentaba en el borde de la tina-.

Tome una toalla pequeña y la humedecí un poco para limpiar sus puños los cuales tenían un poco de sangre seca en los nudillos, él simplemente me miraba mientras yo le tomaba las manos y se las limpiaba.

Luego pase mis manos húmedas por su rostro acariciándolo perdiéndome totalmente en su mirada, no supe muy bien como paso pero en un movimiento veloz Emmet se levanto y me cargo colocándome a su altura, yo enrosque mis piernas a su cintura y mis brazos en su cuello, no decíamos nada, nuestra miradas hablaban por nosotros, el me metió a la ducha y la abrió, sentí el agua tibia caer sobre nosotros. Cualquier otra persona ya estaría retorciéndose del dolor por haber mojado mi cabello de esa manera pero con mi oso nada me molestaba.

Él rompió el contacto de nuestras miradas solo cuando me bajo para quitarse la camisa, pude sentir lo excitado que estaba mientras me deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta colocarme nuevamente el piso, tuve que reprimir un grito ahogado al ver nuevamente su espectacular torso.

Con una maestría increíble bajo el cierre de mi vestido dejándolo caer, en la bañera con su camisa, solo llevaba mi muy diminuta ropa interior negra, mi oso me devoraba con la miraba igual que yo lo estaba haciendo con él.

Cuando me dirigí hacia el borde de su pantalón él tomo mis manos y las puso en mi espalda, mientras me besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello.

Por un demonio, al diablo la apuesta me voy a acostar con este hombre… pero YA!!!

Solté un leve gemido cuando sentí su lengua pasar por mi oído, sentía que ya no podrí aguantarme más, pero en eso, mi oso me soltó las manos y se alejo de mi… WTF??? Que está pasando???

_-Lo siento mi tigresa, pero te dije que me cobraría lo que paso en el Jacuzzi_ –me dijo con su mejor sonrisa, mezclada una mirada llena de lujuria, rayos!!! Rose 1- Emmet 1-.

-_ahh???_ –fue lo único que pude decir-.

_-Te aseguro que esto es más difícil para mí que para ti, espero que la próxima vez ambos terminemos lo que comenzamos_.- dijo saliéndose de la ducha, dejándome totalmente mojada por el agua y por…

_-Y_ _me piensas dejar así???_ – ya mi excitación le estaba dando paso a la furia-.

-_No, mi amor como crees???... aquí te dejo una toalla para cuando termines tu ducha, yo estaré en mi cuarto tomando otra bien fría, no te molestes conmigo sabes que me la debías_- me dijo con su adorable sonrisa de niño "bueno"-.

-_Que infantil eres… pero tú te lo pierdes_ –le dije mientras me giraba y desabrochaba mi brassiere, lanzándoselo a la cara él lo tomo y se lo puso sobre el hombro-.

Pude observar de reojo como se había quedado parado estático recorriendo mi cuerpo con su mirada, yo estaba de espalda y mi derriere solo estaba "cubierto" por un diminuto hilo negro…

-_ya te ibas no? Por favor cierra la puerta cuando salgas_, ah y disfruta el regalito –JA TOMA ESO OSO!!!

Me gire y vi como salió maldiciendo en voz baja y azotando la puerta al salir. Muy bien… Rose 2 – Emmet 1 ja! Aunque ese era uno de mis sostenes favoritos.

_**Jasper POV **_

Al culminar la fiesta, fui a despedir a nuestros padres e invitados, para luego todos irnos a dormir, puesto que estábamos agotados. Bella y Edward se habían excusado temprano, era obvio que ella no podría soportar estar más tiempo allí. A los pocos minutos de que ella se fuera lo hizo mi hermano Ryan con sus "amigotes", se veían muy mal, y Ryan era el que se veía peor, creo que le costaba caminar un poco. Sin duda, Edward le había dejado un buen y doloroso recuerdo esta noche.

Alice como era de costumbre, se fue a dormir a mi habitación, mientras que Emmet acompaño a Rose hasta su recamara.

Mi novia y yo habíamos planeado que esta noche seria nuestra "primera noche" juntos, pero por todo lo que ocurrió en la fiesta decidimos esperar un poco más, ambos queríamos una noche perfecta y esta velada estaba muy lejos de serlo con toda la situación de Ryan y mi "madre".

Alice cambio su bello vestido por una hermosa pijama de seda lila… Dios si ella supiera todo lo que me provoca cuando viste así, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto yo hice lo mismo y me quede con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta, me subí a la cama junto a ella e inmediatamente nuestros cuerpos se acoplaron, yo la abrazaba mientras ella ponía su cabeza en mi pecho y me miraba con sus ojos tan alegres.

_-Te amo Jazz_- me dijo con su mirada fija en mis ojos-.

-_Yo Te Amo mucho más Allie, eres la mujer de mi vida, lo sabes_ –le respondí-.

Ella solo sonrió de esa manera tan particular que me encanta y se acomodo en mi pecho para casi al instante quedar totalmente dormida. Yo empecé a analizar los hechos de esa noche.

Primero estaba lo que paso cuando encontramos a Bella con Ryan, no me quiero imaginar que hubiese pasado si Edward y yo no llegábamos a tiempo, estoy seguro que me olvidaría de que era mi hermano, lo que estaba haciendo jamás lo haría un caballero me da tanta vergüenza que seamos familia.

Tuve que detener a Edward para que no lo golpeara allí, en Londres no es que fuéramos chicos "mala conducta" pero más de una vez tuvimos que emplear la fuerza para resolver problemas y sé que aunque Edward no lo parezca, él es el más fuerte de los tres, y una vez que empieza a pelear es muy difícil detenerlo y no quería que Bella lo viera así.

Aunque no sirvió de nada detenerlos porque igual gracias a los oportunos comentarios de Rose los tres acabamos peleando contra Ryan y sus amigos, una vez más los otros se llevaron la peor parte.

Por otro lado, aún no podía creer que mi madre hubiese tratado a Bella de esa forma, es decir, ella no había conocido a bella anteriormente, Ryan le había contado quien era ella esa misma noche. No entendí porque la odiaba de esa manera, parece que le tuviese rencor por algo, tanto a ella como a su padre, eso sí que fue muy raro.

Y lo peor de todo es que según la escuche decir antes de irse, Ryan se mudaría del pueblo donde vivía ya que quería iniciar la universidad.

Claro, eso era de esperarse porque desde que llegamos de Londres, me había enterado por los medios de comunicación sobre la conducta impropia que tenía mi hermano últimamente, mujeres, alcohol, peleas creo que en la revista Dirt lo acusaron de andar en drogas ja lo que faltaba, eso de la universidad seguramente sería un recurso para limpiar un poco su imagen de niño bueno. Aunque mi madre jamás admitiría todo eso.

Un nuevo accionista, eso fue lo que le dijo mi padrastro orgulloso de la decisión de Ryan a unos socios, no sé si eso sea cierto o no, solo espero que esa universidad donde piensa matricularse quede muy lejos de la **ULA** (_Universidad de Los Ángeles_). Si llegara a estudiar con nosotros creo que sería el Apocalipsis.

Pensando en todo esto me fui quedando dormido con mi Alice en mis brazos. Hasta que el timbre interrumpió mi sueño, no sé si habían pasado horas o minutos yo solo sentía que habían pasado segundos desde que cerré mis ojos, me levante sin hacer ruido, salí de mi cuarto para ir a la puerta y al abrir, estaban mi madre, Edward y Sophie.

-_Buenos días…-_ dijo Edward Padre abrazándome, con los años había comenzado a verlo como otro papá.

-_Jaspiiiiiiiiiiii….!!!!_- dijo Sophie agarrando mi pierna.

-_Hola mi princesa!-_ dije cargándola mientras le hacía cosquillas, de reojo vi como mi madre miraba toda la habitación como evaluándola.

_-Dónde está tu hermano?_ – Dijo mi padrastro- _recuerden que vamos a desayunar todas las familias juntas antes de irnos._

_-Yo lo busco papiiiiiii…-_ dijo Sophie corriendo a la habitación de Edward.

_-NO ESTA!!!-_ grito mi hermana. Inmediatamente supuse que mi hermano estaría en el cuarto de Bella.

_-Debe estar en el cuarto de Bella…-_ dijo Sophie, como leyendo mi mente y salió corriendo hacia la otra habitación por la terraza

_-Disculpa?..._ –dijo mi madre_- esa muchachita no tiene descaro! _

_-BASTA! Jane…-_ dije mirándola con furia, no sé qué instinto me nacía con Bells pero le sacaría los ojos a quien se metiera con ella.

_**Edward **__**POV **___

_-EDDIEEEEEEEEE…_.- escuche una niña que gritaba, abrí los ojos. Mire a mi lado a Bella aún dormida, acaricie su mejilla y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-_Buenos días…-_ dijo ella abriendo los ojos.

-_Buenos días Bella durmiente…-_ dije riéndome como un idiota.

Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y mi hermanita comenzó a saltar en la cama.

-_Hola Bella… Hola Eddie… Papá y mamá están con Jaspiiii!!!! Vamos a desayunar todos!!!_ – dijo todavía saltando.

-_Mejor te apuras, hay viene tu papá y no está muy feliz de que no estés en tu cuarto. Tranquila Bells, ya Ryan se fue del hotel…Sophie vámonos…! –_ dijo Jasper haciendo que la pequeña nos diera un beso en la mejilla a Bella y a mí para luego agarrar la mano de mi hermano y salir.

-_Voy a saludar a mi papá, y a vestirme… te espero abajo, ok? No te vuelvas a quedar dormida- _dije sonriéndole mientras salía del cuarto. Casi al cerrar la puerta pude ver a mi papá por el pasillo.

_-Buenos días papá… ya iba a vestirme para ir a desayunar.-_ dije con tono normal.

-_B__ien… Se puede saber que hacías en el cuarto de la hija del Sr. Swan!...Es muy linda no te culpo pero…-_ dijo seriamente.

-_Disculpa? Te recuerdo que no soy un niño, somos buenos amigos y ya! -_realmente me estaba haciendo molestar, no quería que nadie se metiera ni opinará sobre mi relación con Bella- _Nos vemos abajo. _

En menos de media hora, todos estábamos en un gran comedor en uno de los restaurantes del hotel reservado para nosotros.

El padre de Rose estaba muy entretenido hablando con Emmett, mientras Esme y la mamá de Rose hablaban sobre la fiesta de anoche. Mi padre hablaba con Charlie sobre negocios, al parecer los dos eran unos adictos al dinero. Alice y Jasper estaban en su burbuja hablando en susurros. Bella le daba la comida a Sophie mientras yo hablaba con Renee sobre nuestra vida en Londres.

-_Sophie deja de molestar a Isabella y ven acá…-_ dijo Jane haciendo que Renee y yo volteáramos.

-_No se preocupe, no es molestia… -_dijo Bella dulcemente dándole un beso a mi hermana.

Me quede embelesado viéndolas. Hasta que escuche la risa de Renee a mi lado y voltee a mirarla.

-_Se ven adorables, no?_ – dijo mirándome suspicazmente.

-_Si… son hermosas! –_ dije con una gran sonrisa.

-_Edward donde dormiste anoche? Porque fuimos a tu habitación está mañana y no estabas?_ –dijo Jane con malicia haciendo que Jasper y yo cruzáramos miradas.

-_Durmió conmigo… Me sentí mal en la fiesta y me acompaño hasta que me dormí -_dijo Bella enojada por lo que trataba de insinuar Jane.

-_Estaba muy cansado y me dormí sin darme cuenta, así que me paré está mañana_ –dije desafiándola con la mirada, por haber preguntando eso.

-_Si claro!... Así le dicen ahora…-_ dijo Jane soltando una risita. Vi como Alice tomaba del brazo a Jasper para calmarlo.

-_Qué insinúa? – _dijo Bella para mi asombro. No era buena idea enfrentar a Jane, Gracias a Dios mi padre intervino.

_-Basta, Jane!... Isabella disculpa a mi esposa.-_ dijo mirando a Charlie, quien se veía al igual que Jasper y yo.

-_Deberían venir todos a pasar una temporada a nuestra casa en Alemania…_ - dijo el padre de Rose cambiando el tema- _Carlisle, tu hijo es un gran chico, me alegra mucho que este cerca de mi Rose cuidándola!!! Aunque ella siempre cree que puede cuidarse sola, nunca está demás alguien cerca. Igualmente quería darle las gracias a toda tu familia, al igual a ti, Charlie por en nuestra ausencia estar al pendiente de nuestra hija. _

_-No tienes porque, Amigo! Tu hija es como una hija para mí y ella lo sabe… -_ dijo Carlisle – _estas tres chicas son inseparables! Como hermanas… y la pequeña Sophie al parecer se unirá al clan muy pronto_- todos reímos por como Sophie se paro en la silla a saltar de la emoción.

-_Eso no implica que Rose sea como mi hermana, cierto?. Si no estaría en problemas…-_ dijo Emmett riéndose.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, como era que se las ingeniaba para ser tan imprudente. La tensa calma se acabo cuando el papá de Rose se unió a la risa de mi amigo.

-_A mi me encantaría tenerte como un hijo pero no porque seas como hermano de mi hija… Así que te deseo suerte, si ella es como su madre… la necesitarás! –_Rose y su madre fulminaron con la mirada a los dos mientras Carlisle y mi padre se unían a las risas.

Yo estaba fascinado colocando un mechón del cabello de Bella detrás de su oreja, y ambos reíamos, mientras Sophie se estaba quedando dormida en sus brazos.

-_Se ven tan lindos, no? Quiero un chico así para mi hija…-_ decía Reneé a Esme, mientras Charlie y mi papá se comenzaban a percatar de la escena, que antes había pasado desapercibida para ellos y se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-_Pero no quiero ser abuela tan pronto! Aunque mírala con la niña… es demasiado enternecedor_ –dijo Reneé suspirando.

-_AHHH??? _– dijo Charlie casi rojo. Haciendo que nosotros volteáramos a verles.

-_Que todavía somos jóvenes para ser abuelos, amor…-_ dijo Renee de lo más normal. Mis ojos y los de Bella se abrieron como platos.

-_Estoy de acuerdo!_ – Dijo mi padre – _yo tampoco estoy preparado para ser abuelo! – _culmino riéndose y todos se le unieron, excepto Charlie y Jane.

-_Tranquilo papá! Aunque cuando eso suceda prepárate porque será por partida doble, GEMELOS!...-_ dije en broma aunque para nadie era un secreto que ese era mi sueño, me sentí mujer por tener sueños así.

-_WAOOOO!!! Mi Bella siempre ha querido gemelos también… aunque definitivamente no saben a qué se refieren. Si con uno es difícil con dos no quiero ni imaginarlo!_ – dijo Reneé, haciendo que bella se pusiera como un tomate, cuando todos asintieron dándole la razón a su madre- _Edward quieres que sean hembras o varones?_

-_Quiero dos niñas…-_ sin darme cuenta puse mi mano en la pierna de Bella, di gracias porque la mesa no permitía que nadie viera eso.

-_Hey! Yo quiero dos niños…!-_ dijo Bella por fin abriendo la boca y se puse de un rojo más intenso cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba refiriendo a como si nosotros… no era mala idea, tuve una imagen mental de una familia con ella y por un instante me sentí completo.

-_Una niña y un niño, trato?...-_ dije guiñándole un ojo y ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

-_No es gracioso… saben? – _Dijo Charlie enfadado.

-_Yo quiero una niña!...-_Dijo Rose muy orgullosa

-_Yo quiero un niño!...-_dijo Emmett – _Así que creo tendrán mínimo dos nietos! –_ dijo a los padres de Rose, mientras que la aludida se le caía la quijada.

-_Salud por nuestros futuros nietos!!!_ –dijo el padre de Rose haciendo que todos riéramos y brindáramos, pero Rose seguía con la boca abierta.

No sé en qué momento habíamos terminado hablando de pañales y cunas. Que se suponía que era esto? Nuestros padres armándonos la vida, nos llevábamos tan bien todos, a excepción de Jane, que de verdad parecíamos una gran familia.

-_Hablando de brindis… quiero darles una noticia_- dijo Jasper, besó la frente de Alice. Arrancándoles suspiros a todas las madres, excepto una que gruño, no hace falta que diga quien…

-_Carlisle, estoy enamorado de su hija… hace unos días le pedí que fuera mi novia_ – dijo mi hermano algo nervioso, aunque era obvio que no tenía porque sentirse así. Alice se levantó y tomo la mano de su novio recostándose de su hombro.

-_Que emoción!!!..._ –Esme aplaudía emocionada.

-_Felicitaciones!!! Se nota que eres un buen muchacho… Sr. Masen supongo que esos nos hace familia_ – dijo Carlisle, haciendo que mi padre se parará y brindarán amistosamente.

_-Salud! Por los nietos…_ - dijo mi padre, ambos rieron de su broma.

_-Lo dirán en broma pero es lo que viene_ – dijo la madre de Rose- _Universidad, Matrimonio, Babyshower, Nacimientos, Piñatas, etc… _- a medida que iba diciendo las cosas se emocionaba más.

-_Estás en lo cierto, querida…! Yo en realidad me muero por compartir esa etapa con mis chicos_.- dijo Esme muy orgullosa de sus hijos.

Menos mal que nuestros padres se habían tomado todo muy a broma porque sino este hubiera sido el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida. Nos levantamos todos y fuimos al lobby del hotel a despedirnos.

Rose y Emmett, se despedían de los padres de Rose, mientras el papá de ésta parecía estarle dando consejos al oso, mientras madre e hija se abrazaban amorosamente. Se despidieron del resto de los padres prometiendo venir pronto o que ellos fueran pronto.

Alice y Jasper, se despedían de Carlisle y Esme afectuosamente. Mi hermano no se merecía mejores suegros y ella era una mujer perfecta para él. Reneé y yo nos llevábamos muy bien. Me abrazo con mucho cariño, casi como una madre y creo que lo notó por lo que me dijo.

-_Veo que no te llevas muy bien con tu madrastra, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. No lo dudes, no tuve hijos varones así que podría adoptarte_.- ambos reímos, de verdad esta mujer era increíblemente directa pero ya empezaba a quererla.

-_Es muy amable de su parte! No lo olvidaré… me cae muy bien Sra. Swan_ – dije honestamente abrazándola también.

-_Dime Renee, me pareces un muy buen muchacho…-_ en eso mi padre nos interrumpió. _– Hasta luego Sr. Masen fue un placer conocerle –_dijo a mi padre.

-_Llámame Edward y el placer fue todo mío. Espero vernos pronto, su esposo y yo tenemos grandes planes juntos. Quién quita que vayan más allá de los negocios_- dijo mirándome con una gran sonrisa al igual que Reneé, menos mal que Bella no andaba por ahí sino estaría fucsia.

Carlisle se despedía muy amablemente de Jane, mientras ella hacia despliegue de su mejor actuación. Bella, aún con Sophie en brazos, se despedía de su padre. Me acerque para tomar a mi hermana en brazos y pasársela a mi padre pero se despertó justo cuando la saque del hombro de Bella.

-_Bella…_ - comenzó a llorar y extendía los brazos hacia ella. – _No quiero irmeee…_

_-__Vamos mi amor… debemos irnos a casa- _dijo papá sacando a Sophie de mis brazos.

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!!!!!!!!! Quiero a Bella!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_ No paraba de gritar. Jane simplemente se tapaba los oídos con disgusto mientras Bella, Jasper y yo nos acercamos a Sophie para calmarla.

_-Tranquila mi princesa… nos vamos a ver pronto, si? Cualquier cosa me llamas _– dijo Mi Bella besándole la frente.

-_No te vas a ir para cuando yo vuelva, verdad?_ – dijo mi pequeña con un puchero.

-_Confía en mí! No irá a ninguna parte... preciosa_ – dije abrazando a Bella mientras acariciaba la mejilla de mi hermana y le guiñaba un ojo.

Al menos logre que me regalara una media sonrisa antes de meterse un dedo en la boca.

-_Sigo siento tu favorita, verdad? A pesar de Alice… aunque ella me cae muy bien!-_ dijo mirando a Jasper.

-_CLARO! Siempre serás mi princesa favorita.. Te Adoro! –_ dijo Jasper acariciando sus rizos.

-_Lo siento Sophie, no te pedí permiso… pero me das permiso de estar con tu hermano?_ – dijo Alice a Sophie. Haciendo que ella levantara la cabeza, poniendo un dedo en su boca como pensando, haciendo que todos riéramos.

-_SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! Puedo compartirlo…!!! Pero yo soy la favorita!!!_ – dijo riéndose, menos mal que ya no estaba llorando.

-_Claro princesa!_ – dijo Alice lanzándole un beso, el cual ella le devolvió. Todos miraban conmovedoramente la escena.

-_Hasta luego, amigos! Estaremos en contacto… cuídense y buen viaje! – _dijo mi padre muy amable antes de retirarse con Jane quien ya mostraba cara de fastidio.

_***********************************************************_

_**Lo se lo se un capitulo tipo tranquilo, espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reído como lo hicimos mi beta y yo, mañana les subo otro, están listas para cantar???**_

_**Nos leemos mañana…**_

_**Besos, cuídense mucho!!!**_

_**Ale!!!**_


	15. Noche de Karaoque

**Muchísimas gracias a todos las que me mandaron sus Review , agregaron en sus alertas y en sus historias favoritas.**

**Aquí van los agradecimientos correspondientes con sus respuestas:**

**-dita_cullen ():** bueno tienes razón jejeje una vez un novio trato de hacerme eso y él no se pudo detener jajaja gracias por tu review espero que te guste este chap, no se porque pero me costo muchísimo jejeje… besos!!!

-**undostresquehoraes:** gracias por tu review linda, espero que te guste este cap… besos!!!

**-renesmecullen1918:** bueno no solo quieren nietos, quieren muchas cosas más jajajaja espero disfrutes este chap ;) besos!!!

**-Maria Mullen:** Holaaasss me alegra mucho saber que tu pie y tú siguen bien jejeje gracias por tu review… besitos!!!

**-lucero08:** me alegra que te haya causado tanta risa el capitulo anterior esa era la idea jejeje sabes aún no habia pensado lo de Charlie, me diste muchas cosas que pensar jejeje un besote y gracias por escribir.

-**Super Fanfic ():** me alegro que te haya gustado jejeje espero que disfrutes este también gracias por escribirme ;)

**-EdwardKaname:** te debo las fotos jejeje y una vez mas siempre estás un paso más allá jejeje besos!!!

**-nonblondes:** que bueno que te haya gustado espero que este lo haga también… un besote y gracias por escribir!!!

**-darthmocy:** BIENVENIDA!!!! Que bueno que te hayas integrado a leer esta historia y mas bueno aún que te haya gustado jejeje gracias por agregarme a tus alertas y para lo que quieras no dudes en escribirme… un besote!!!

**-zay ():** Zay lo siento muchísimo de verdad odio tenerlas esperando en suspenso, créeme se lo que se siente y no es nada agradable, pero bueno aquí está el otro capítulo que prometí espero repare el daño de la espera jejeje gracias por entenderme. Bueno ya vienen los otros capítulos así que sigue pendiente… un besote wapísima y cuídate mucho!!!!

**-noelhia:** GRACIASSSS!!!! Por tu primer review solo espero que no sea el último jejeje un Besote y cuidate mucho!!!

**-Awen Granger:** Awen!!! Jejeje que risa tu review jeje que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo jejeje ustedes son las jueces de esta historia uyyyyy (eso me asusto), ni te imaginas todo lo que queremos hacer con Ryan pero lamentablemente lo necesito en la historia Rayos!!!...jeje…Tranquila no te sientas mal por la primera noche de Allie porque viene en el próximo capítulo Yeah!!! La parte del desayuno la escribió mi beta y me encanto también cuando la lei jejeje ya verás que los padres de Rose son totalmente relajados con todo eso es bueno no???, por favor no te suicides en las clases de bioquímica… mi beta y yo necesitamos tus reviews que nos llenan de ánimos en cada capítulo créeme que ya eres parte de la historia jejeje y cómo es eso que escribes novelas???? Ahora me uno a tus amigas por favor tienes que publicar algo!!! Llama a las musas para que se instalen en tu casa jejeje y avísame cuando lo tengas lo leeré de inmediato, bueno amiguita cuídate muchísimo… un besote y espero que te guste este chap!!!

**-bekyabc2:** jajajaja espero que tu mami te quiera muchisimoooo y no se moleste por todos esos planes que tienes jejeje que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior espero que este también te encante y el próximo ni se diga jejeje 1000 gracias a ti por tus reviews me encantan, cuídate mucho… un besote!!!

**-Alex-Cullen-Pattinson:** Holaaaaa Alex gracias por escribirme, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, disfruta este… un besote!!!

**-malu-cullen:** Me alegra muchísimo que el capítulo te haya servido para reírte aunque sea un poco, esa es la idea, no? Distraernos, espero que disfrutes este capitulo también … un besote y cuidate mucho ;)

**-GRECIA ():** Que VIVAN!!! Jejejeje suerte con tus gemelos jejeje mientras que tu los quieras y les des mucho amor no creo que sea tan difícil… claro que si consigues un Edward que te ayude en el camino uffff muchísimo mejor ;) besos y gracias por escribir!!!

**-marisOpla ():** gracias gracias, bueno aquí está el nuevo cap … disfrútalo, besos!!!

**:** que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior a mi me dio muchísima risa ese desayuno jejeje… de verdad muchísimas gracias por escribirme… un besote y cuisate mucho y gracias por agregarme a tu alerta!!!

**-MarthaCullenHale, Josephine I, Aleja Rodas, inuarito**: muchísimas gracias de todo corazón por agregarme a sus alertas ;) disfruten este capítulo… besos!!!

**Chicas los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de la**** gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi cabecita y ahora de mi ayudante Beta Mells.**

**Este Chap dedicado a **_**Joha**_**, Dios por favor queremos esos trillizos ;) **

**Disfrúten…**

*************************************************

_**Bella POV**___

Rose y yo estábamos en la terraza tomando sol, mientras los chicos discutían sobre un partido de fútbol Inglés… creo que… Liverpool vs Manchester United! O algo así!

Alice había salido a comprar unas cosas temprano.

_-HOLAAA!!!...-_ Pudimos distinguir la voz de Alice en la sala.

Nos acercamos a la sala, donde Emmett y Edward nos devoraron con la mirada, al parecer estaban tan concentrados en su partido que ni cuenta se dieron que estábamos ahí… obviamente me puse como un tomate y me cubrí poniéndome un vestido semi-transparente de playa. Mientras Jasper levantaba a Alice y le daba vueltas.

-V_eo que me extrañaste? Jazzy…-_ dijo Alice sonriendo y Jasper estaba como idiotizado. De verdad, me alegraba mucho por ella pero a veces empalagaban a niveles insospechados.

-_Puedes parar de hacer eso…? "Jazzy"-_ dijo Emmett con un falso tono autoritario. Ganándose una mirada asesina de Jasper, quien bajo a su novia.

_-COMPRE ALGO!!!-_ dijo Alice dando saltitos

-_En serio? No te creo…? noooo no puede ser…-_ dijo su hermano sarcásticamente.

-JA JA JA… cállate HULK!!! – dijo Alice sacándole la lengua y mostrándonos un equipo de karaoke.

-_Olvídalo Marie Alice Cullen! YO NO VOY A CANTAR…_- dije muy firmemente aunque sabía era batalla perdida pero tenía que intentarlo.

-_No no no… ISABELLA MARIE SWAN…! Vas a cantar! Créeme…TODOS vamos a cantar, es nuestro último día de vacaciones y no nos quedaremos echados sin hacer nada, nonono!!!_- dijo con su mirada maliciosa que me daba miedo.

Simplemente cruce los brazos y me tire en el mueble, haciendo que unos brazos me abrazaran. Al levantar la mirada vi a Edward escondiendo una gran sonrisa.

_-Que están chistoso? Edward…-_ dije como niña malcriada.

_-Nada Nada Nada… Bella, es solo que creo será interesante…-_ dijo nuevamente haciendo un esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada.

_-__Interesante?_ – dije volteándole los ojos y levantándome, pero no me dejo sino que tiro de mi brazo y caí encima de él. Trate de ignorar el hecho de que estaba en sus piernas y evite a toda costa su mirada.

_-A mi no me voltees los ojos… Isabella! Estamos? Sino… Me vas a deber 15min más esta semana!-_ dijo eso y yo voltee indignada a mirarlo con ojos abiertos.

_-Eso es trampa…-_ dije con la boca abierta. El simplemente encogió los hombros y se limito a reírse.

_-15 minutos?... WAO! Hey Eddie es buena idea no lo había pensando…- _dijo Emmett como pensando en voz alta, estaba realmente impresionado de que no se le hubiera ocurrido a él. Aunque yo no estaba segura de que hubiera entendido "para que" eran esos minutos pero ni pregunte. Simplemente me levante.

_-Bueno Alice…! Yo participo, si y solo si todos lo hacen!-_ dije mirando a todos, quienes me miraron con caras de querer matarme.

-_Obviamente, ya te dije que todos vamos a cantar! Esto será muy divertido! Mande a pedir 4 botellas de champaña y fresas para nuestra velada y algunos aperitivos!... No les encanta?-_ dijo Alice emocionadisisisisisisisimaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

-_Si Alice!_ – dijimos todos a coro.

Unas hora después… Los chicos estaban en la sala y llevaban pantalones de dormir con camisetas que dejaban ver todos sus músculos, obviamente yo solo me fije en uno de ellos.

Nosotras, llevábamos shorts (_cortesía de Alice Cullen)_, muy cómodos cortos, y muy a la cadera… que en la parte de atrás justo en el trasero decían TOUCH ME"… Nos pusimos unas camisas blancas pegadas algo transparentes o por lo menos dejaban ver el brassier sin mucha dificultad.

Como era de esperarse al vernos los chicos… casi se caen de lo paralizados que se quedaron, pero cuando nos volteamos… sus caras eran un ESPECTACULO!!! Valía la pena… he de admitirlo porque no bajaban la vista de nuestros traseros.

_-Jasper deja de verle el culo a mi hermana!!!-_ dijo Emmett dándole un golpe sin quitar la vista de Rose. Nos volteamos y comenzamos a reírnos, mientras ellos estaban rojos como bombas de navidad. En eso sonó el timbre de la habitación.

_-Si?_- Edward abrió la puerta y era…

_-Traje lo que pidió la Srta. Cullen…-_ dijo Mike. Para mi mala suerte yo andaba de espaldas y se quedo viendo mi trasero, ganándose que Edward casi se pusiera morado.

-_Deja eso ahí y… te largas…_ - dijo Edward mientras caminaba hacia mí, me pegó a él y me dio un suave pellizco en una de mis nalgas. Haciendo que a mi casi se me salieran los ojos.

-_Que tengan buenas noches…-_ dijo Mike y se fue.

-_Edward… No te pases…-_de verdad estaba molesta, no tenía que tratar a Mike tan mal ni tenía porque hacer eso en público.

-_Lo siento… es que…-_ Se puso tenso y sus ojos echaban chispas.

-_De donde yo vengo a eso le dicen "celos malditos celos porque me matan si no hay razón…"-_ dijo Emmett y Jasper a coro. Haciendo que ambos los fulmináramos con la mirada.

Emmett abrió el champaña bañándonos a todos, comenzamos a reírnos mientras brindábamos. Era increíble lo bien que nos llevábamos todos, me encantaba tenerlos a los tres con nosotros, éramos una especie de fraternidad!

Luego de una guerra de cojines, otra botella descorchada y todos partiéndonos de la risa en el piso, mientras Emmett cantaba la canción de "**bajo el mar**" de la Sirenita de Disney.

_Los peces son muy felices, aquí tienen libertad_

_Los peces haya están tristes, sus casas son de cristal (puchero de Emmett)_

_La vida de nuestros peces muy larga no suele ser_

_Y si al dueño le apetece a mi me van a comer…(voz ronca de Emmett)_

_Bajo el mar, Bajo el mar…_

Estaba tan metido en su personaje y dramatizando que cuando terminó, nos vio a todos apunto del colapso por la risa. Nos miro con odio a todos.

_-OK! Ahora todos van a cantar y dedicar una canción…-_ dijo Alice luego de tomar aire y calmar su risa- _quién empieza?_

_-Los chicos primero…-_ dijo Rose con malicia-.

_-Yo empiezo… Va dedicada a mi Alice.-_ dijo Jasper, obviamente por su novia porque dudo quisiera cantar. Tomo el control de karaoke escogiendo la canción que quería, el micrófono, tomando a Alice para sentarla en su rodilla y cantarle.

_Te miro, me muero_

_Te observo, te quiero_

_No hay que hablar, te siento_

_Y busco tus sueños_

_Si te vas, se acaba_

_Se borra mi tiempo_

_Tus manos se mueven_

_Y yo me someto_

_A primera vista, te siento mía_

_A primera vista, que fantasía_

_A primera vista te entrego todo_

_A primera vista me siento solo sin Ti…_

Rose y yo suspiramos a la vez cuando terminó Jasper, Alice tenía los ojos lleno de lagrimas de emoción.

-_Gracias mi amor, Te amo!_ – dijo Alice en un susurro…era increíble la "hiperactiva y emotiva" Allie estaba totalmente idiotizada, me alegraba mucho por ella – _Bueno… Edward!_

-_QUÉ? Por qué yo?_ – dijo Edward mientras se le salían los ojos y me miraba mientras yo le di una sonrisa- _Ok…_

-_Uyyy… que dominio casi-hermanita!_- dijo Emmett en burla.

-Ok, la canción va dedicada a… Bella- dijo Edward penetrándome con sus ojos, haciendo que tragará y me pusiera de 1567 tonalidades de rojo, solo pude enroscar mis rodillas y apoyar mi cabeza en ellas.

Después de 15 minutos por fin… encontró la canción que quería.

_**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it**_

_(bueno, tú me hiciste que terminara y apostaste que lo sentí)_

_**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**_

_(yo traté de relajarme, pero tú eres tan ardiente que yo me derretí)_

_**  
I fell right through the cracks**_

_(lo siento justo en mis grietas)_

_**And now I'm trying to get back**_

_(y ahora estoy tratando de volver como estaba)  
__**  
before the cool done run out**_

_(antes de quedar agotado de manera genial)  
__**  
I'll be giving it my bestest**_

_(yo estaré dando lo mejor de mi)__****_

nothings going to stop me but divine intervention

_(nada podrá detenerme a excepción de una intervención divina)_

_**I reckon I'ts again my turn to win some or learn some**_

_(reconozco que de nuevo es mi turno de ganar o de aprender algo)_

_**I won't hesitate no more, no more**_

_(ya no dudaré más, ya no más)_

_**It cannot wait, I'm yours**_

_(no puedo esperar, soy tuyo)_

Yo estaba en total shock, era lo más bello que alguien me había dicho en mi vida. Aun no estaba segura que significa pero solo me daba la seguridad de lo que Edward sentía por mí, no era cualquier cosa. Se acerco, se arrodilló mientras cantaba y beso mi frente regalándome mi mejor sonrisa, me sentía como una muñeca a la que trataba con la mayor delicadeza.

**  
**_**Well open up your mind and see like me**_

_(bueno, abre tu mente y mira como lo hago yo)  
_

_**open up your plans and damn you're free**_

_(abre tus planes y maldice que estás libre)_

_**look into your heart and you'll find love love love**_

_(mira dentro de tu corazón y encontrarás amor amor amor)_

_**listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me**_

_(escucha la música del momento y talvez cantes conmigo)_

_**I love peaceful melody**_

_(me encanta esa melodía tranquila)_

_**it's your god-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved**___

_(es tu deseo de ser amada amor amada amor amada amor)_

Me miro con total picardía y me guiño un ojo… haciendo que dejará de respirar.

_**So I won't hesitate no more, no more**_

_(Así que ya no dudaré más, ya no más)_

_**It cannot wait I'm sure**_

_(no puedo esperar, estoy seguro)  
__**  
**__**there's no need to complicate**_

_(no hay necesidad de complicarse)_

_**our time is short**_

_(nuestro tiempo es corto)_

_**this is our fate, I'm yours**_

_(este es nuestro destino, soy tuyo)_

Su mirada al decir la última estrofa de la canción, era indescriptible, llena de ternura, cariño, admiración… sentía que con Edward podía vivir en una burbuja donde nadie podría tocarme y se totalmente feliz, al terminar la canción, no sé como ambos teníamos la frente apoya en el otro con una sonrisa tonta en la boca. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que había terminado la canción, nos separamos y él se levanto lanzándole el micrófono a Emmett, quién nos miraba con la boca abierta.

_-WAO! Jasper creo que te están haciendo competencia… ya no sé quién de los dos es más baboso!!!_ – dijo Emmett haciendo una mueca de asco burlándose, yo le lancé un cojín en toda la cara por malo.

Comenzó a buscar la canción que cantaría y se le iluminó la cara de repente.

-_Ok… ya la encontré. _– dijo mirando a Rose- _va para ti…_

Yo estaba recostada del brazo de Edward, solo quería desaparecer a todos, tomar su cabello para acercarlo a mí y besarlo… hacerle jurar que de verdad nunca se separaría de míy que sería mío para siempre. No soportaría tenerlo lejos… eso era definitivo. Creo… que estoy enamorada de Edward, sentí que iba a llorar pero no sabía porque…

-_Bella, que pasa? No te gusto?_- dijo Edward. Que estúpida ni siquiera le había dado las gracias.

-_Me encanto…-_ dije acariciando su cara y regalándole mi mejor sonrisa- _es solo que nunca me habían dedicado una canción tan hermosa, Gracias.- _Le di un beso en la mejilla y me pegue más a él, quien pareciera totalmente complacido con mi cercanía.

No me había percatado que la canción que cantaría Emmett se llamaba "Cuando seas mía"… Oh…oh…oh… probablemente esto podría ser censurado.

**Emmet POV **

Encontré la canción perfecta y no me iba a importar que todos estuvieran viendo, ya me había tenido que aguantar a los dos Romeos y ahora era mi turno.

Mire a Rose de una manera bastante pervertida, la estaba desnudando con la mirada y pude apreciar cómo se tenso pero no dejaba de sostenerme la mirada… retándome… ROSE HALE no sabes lo que haces!

_...Cada latido de tu corazón  
Cada suspiro tuyo me pertenecerá..._

La levante con fuerza del mueble tomando su cintura con una mano, acercandola a mí mientras mis ojos no dejaban de penetrar los suyos. Comencé a cantarle al oído mientras... mi mano rozaba la parte baja de su espalda que apenas cubría el short que cargaba.

_Cuando seas mía ya lo verás, baby  
Todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor  
Cuando seas mía en cada sueño voy a estar yo_

_Te voy hacer buscar, pedir, rogar mi calor...._

Esa última frase se la dije pegando mi frente con la de ella mientras nuestros ojos se llenaban de fuego y pasión.

_Voy a deshojar tus sueños como la más bella flor  
Voy a vivir para siempre como esclavo de tu voz  
Desde el arco de tu ceja hasta tu dulce intimidad  
Caricias yo voy a sembrar._

Comencé con mi mano a rozar su cuello, su hombro y sus brazo con mis dedos, sintiendo como se erizaba toda su piel. Le regale mi sonrisa más seductora:

_Cuando seas MÍA Rose... todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor... Te voy hacer buscar, pedir, rogar mi calor... vas a pedir_

Rose estaba con la guardia totalmente baja, podía sentirlo... así que roce sus labios sin besarla, me aleje, recorriendo con mis dedos sus labios y dandolé mi sonrisa mas picará.

Cuando volteé, TODOS me miraban impactados... Alice se tapaba los ojos y Bella escondía su cara con su cabello, mientras mis dos amigos disimulaban sus grandes sonrisas. Me sentía totalmente satisfecho... habia dejado totalmente indefensa y frágil a mi tigresa... solo si me dejará consolarla...

_**Rose POV**_

OMG!!! Esa era por lejos la mejor canción que me han dedicado nunca, tuve que clavar mis pies al piso para no saltarle encima mientras me cantaba. Cuando mi oso termino su canción estaba creo que más que acalorada, prácticamente le arrebate el micrófono, no quería que se diera cuenta el vaporón que había causado en mi, rayos!!!

Por favor Rosalie Hale CONTROLATE!!! Y ahora piensa que vas a cantar, tengo que dejarlo peor de cómo él me dejo a mí.

Mmmm mmmm… cuál cuál???.... no encontraba ninguna canción que fuera perfecta para mi oso, no quería cantar nada como para cortarme las venas pero tampoco algo que fuera "x", ya se, ja… Britney ven a mi!!!

_-No tengo que decir a quien le dedico esta canción solo observen _– les dije a todos mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa a mi oso-.

Seleccione la canción y me coloque de espaldas a todos, para comenzar a bailar ya cantar al rimo de la música.}

_**Baby, can´t you see **__(Baby, puedes ver)_

_**  
I´m calling **__(estoy llamando)_

_**a guy like you **__(un tipo como tú)  
__**  
should wear a warning **__(debería llevar puesta una advertencia)_

_**It´s dangerous **__(es peligroso)  
_

_**I´m fallin **__(estoy cayendo)_

Empecé a caminar muy lentamente hacia mi oso meneando seductoramente las caderas, él me miraba con una inmensa sonrisa y sus ojos abiertos como platos.

_**There´s no escape **__(No hay escape)_

_**  
I can´t wait **__(no puedo esperar)_

_**  
I need a hit **__(necesito un golpe)_

_**  
baby, give me it **__(baby, dámelo)_

_**  
you´re dangerous **__(eres peligroso)_

_**  
I´m lovin´ it **__(me gusta)_

Me senté a horcadas en su regazo, y sentí sus manos en mis caderas pero no deje que esto me descontrolará y continué mi pequeño espectáculo.

_**Too high **__(Demasiado alto)__**  
can´t come down **__(no puede bajar)__**  
losing my head **__(perdiendo mi cabeza)__**  
spinning around and around **__(dando vueltas y vueltas)__**  
do you feel me now **__(¿me sientes ahora?)_

Con picardía retire sus manos de mis caderas y me levante dándole un pequeño beso en los labios… como parte de la actuación obviamente… Concentrate Rose!!!

_**With a taste of your lips **__(Con el sabor de tus labios)__**  
I´m on a ride **__(estoy en un viaje)  
__**you´re toxic I´m slipping under **__(eres tóxico y estoy cometiendo un error)__**  
with a taste of a poison paradise **__(con el sabor del veneno del paraíso)  
__**I´m addicted to you **__(soy adicta a ti)  
__**don´t you know that you´re toxic **__(¿no sabes que eres tóxico?)__**  
and I love what you do **__(Y adoro lo que haces)__**  
don´t you know that you´re toxic **__(¿no sabes que eres tóxico?)_

Continúe calentando a mi osito aún más y más a medida que seguía la canción, para cuando termine tenía una erección bastante evidente, me tomo del brazo mientras yo le lanzaba el micrófono a Alice y me sentó nuevamente en su regazo.

_-Rose, no puedes hacerme esto siempre_ –me dijo susurrando al oído-.

-_Emmet, yo no te he hecho nada simplemente cante_ –le dije con mi falsa inocencia-.

_-Esto…_ -dijo mientras me apretaba aún mas a él para sentir TODA su GRAN… - _no es precisamente nada!!! Y como tú creaste el problema… tú lo debes resolver…_

_-Yo nunca evado mis responsabilidades Emmet y tú_… -no pudimos continuar nuestra conversación ya que la voz cantarina dictatorial de Alice nos mando a callar por el Micrófono, salvándome.

_**ALICE POV**_

_-Ummm Ummm, si los tortolos me permiten quisiera empezar mi canción_ –dije gritándoles por el micrófono a mi hermano y a Rose que no se habían separado desde que ella termino de cantar… realmente no quiero saber porque él no la deja levantarse de su regazo-.

_-Esta canción es para mí Jazzy, amor espero que te guste es solo una parte de todo lo que me hace sentir, Te Amo_- dije mirando a mi novio y seleccionando la canción que le iba a dedicar.

_**I've been awake for a while now **__(me he mantenido despierta por un momento)__**  
you've got me feelin like a child now **__(me estás haciendo sentir como una niña ahora)__**  
cause every time I see your bubbly face **__(porque cada vez que veo tu cara burbujeante)_

_**I get the tinglies in a silly place **__(me agarra un hormigueo en un lugar embarazoso)_

Mi novio me miraba con ternura, quería decirle cuanto lo amaba y cuanto ansiaba estar con él…

_****_

It starts in my toes _(empieza por los dedos de los pies)_

_**makes me crinkle my nose **__(me hace fruncir la nariz)__**  
where ever it goes I always know **__(a donde sea que vaya yo siempre se)__**  
that you make me smile **__(que tu me haces reír)__**  
please stay for a while now **__(por favor, quédate un poco ahora)__**  
just take your time **__(solo tómate tu tiempo)__**  
where ever you go **__(a donde sea que vayas)_

Esta decidido hoy pasaré la noche con Jasper ya no puedo esperar más lo amo con cada parte de mi pequeño cuerpecito ahhhh!!! quiero saltar…__

_**The rain is fallin on my window pane **__(La lluvia está cayendo por el vidrio de mi ventana)  
__**  
but we are hidin in a safer place **__ (pero nos estamos ocultando en un lugar más seguro)__**  
under the covers stayin dry and warm **__(bajo las sábanas permaneciendo secos y cálidos)__**  
you give me feelins that I adore **__(tu me haces sentir cosas que yo adoro)_

_**What am I gonna say **__(que es lo que puedo decir)  
__**  
when you make me feel this way **__(cuando me haces sentir asi)__**  
I just........mmmmmmmmmmm… **__(yo solo........mmmmmmmmmmm)…_

Continúe cantándole a Jazz la canción cada vez me sentía más y más envuelta en nuestra burbuja personal, cuando termine lo bese tiernamente, sabía que nunca me podría separar de él, este era el hombre con él que que compartiría mi vida… ayyyyyyyyy _(suspiros)…  
_

_**EDWARD POV**_

Alice, definitivamente es mucho más sutil que Emmet y Rose para decir las mismas cosas, cuando termino todos aplaudimos aunque Jasper aún estaba en el trance de la canción, ella corrió hacia Bella y le dio el micrófono, luego regreso dando saltitos hasta donde estaba su novio. Le hice cariños en la espalda para intentar darle ánimos, se le veía aterrada. Me dio una sonrisa rápida y busco la canción que cantaría.

_-Bueno… para Mi Mejor Amigo-_ dijo mirándome. Me molesto que me dijera así, aunque no sé porque… si eso era, no?

Para mi sorpresa, ella se quedo sentada a mi lado mientras comenzaba la melodía de la canción, tenía la mirada fija en la T.V. No se supone que si vas a dedicar una canción debes mirar a la persona cuando cantes?… cuando vi la canción entendí porque era incapaz de mirarme.

_A veces pienso que te miento cuando te digo que te quiero_  
_Porque esto ya no es querer…_  
_A veces creo que he muerto cuando no estás y yo despierto_  
_Porque esto ya no es querer…_

Bella escondía su cara de mí con su cabello, mientras cantaba. Sentía que de alguna manera estaba diciéndome lo que sentía. Yo quería que me mirara… así que clave mis ojos en ella.

_Es algo más que la distancia, el dolor y la nostalgia_  
_Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar_  
_Es darte un beso cada noche_  
_Que tus manos me enamoren_  
_Que lo nuestro crezca cada día más… Porque somos algo más…_

Sabía que no tendría tiempo para poner resistencia, sin pensarlo, rápidamente la tome sentándola en mis piernas de lado para que me tuviera que mirar. Pude ver como Alice se tapo la cara de la sorpresa por lo que hice, mientras Rose tenía una cara de satisfacción. Nada de eso me importo.

_Y yo sé que no es querer_  
_Porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder_  
_Contigo olvido lo que es temer_  
_Acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí_  
_El sol, el día y mi vivir… la sangre en mis venas_  
_Lo doy todo por ti._  
_Contigo las horas no tienen final_  
_El tiempo no sé son va acabar…_

Cuando comenzó a cantar ésta parte, no lo pudo evitar y me respondió la mirada. Perdiéndonos en los ojos del otro. Todo lo que decía, explicaba exactamente nuestra relación… yo diría una muy buena definición.

Hasta sus orejas estaban rojas, sentía como temblaba ante el roce de mis dedos en su cintura. Solo quería acunarla en mis brazos y permanecer eternamente así pero sabía que no podía… al paso que iba poco me iba a importar el resto del mundo e iba hacer lo que quisiera.

Tengo que admitir, que estaba en shock, nunca pensé alguien podría sentir eso por mi y mucho menos que yo pudiera sentirlo igual o incluso con mayor intensidad… solo pude rozar su mejilla mientras aún nos mirábamos con ternura, medio sonreímos y estaba a punto de tocar sus labios... y ALGUIEN explotó mi burbuja, aclarándose la garganta… Inmediatamente Bella se levantó sin mirarme.

_-Listo Alice…! Voy a la cocina mientras deciden la próxima ronda… _- dijo dándole el micrófono a Alice.

_-Vale! Bella!_ –dijo Alice dando salticos.

Yo estaba aún asimilando lo que sucedía, cuando vi que a Jasper casi se le salían los ojos, dándome a entender qué demonios hacia ahí sentado… prácticamente corrí a la cocina.

_-Hey…_- dije recostándome de la nevera lo más natural posible. Viendo como trataba de abrir la tercera botella de champaña.

_-Edward… será que te puedes olvidar de lo que acaba de pasar?… solo es una canción y ya_!- trato de decir sin darle alguna importancia… definitivamente no podía mentir.

_-Si es solo una canción, Por qué estás tan nerviosa?_ – dije acercándome por detrás y tomando su mano para abrir la botella.

_-No estoy nerviosa…_ - dijo aún tratando inútilmente de echarme para atrás haciendo que yo riera.

_-Bella Por Favor… tan malo soy?_ – dije dándole un poco de espacio, tampoco quería que colapsará ahí.

_-Bueno la verdad… eso es lo que quieres aparentar "el chico malo" pero detrás de tu alarde de seguridad se que solo eres un niño inseguro y desconfiado!_ – dijo dejándome en shock.

_-En el caso de que tengas razón, porque me tienes miedo entonces?… Aparentemente te hago sentir segura en mis brazos, lo cual me agrada en exceso, pero a la vez me tienes miedo o será que tienes miedo de ti misma… es difícil entenderte Bella…_- dije cruzando los brazos y sonriéndole con curiosidad.

_-Yo NO te tengo miedo… y sí me siento bien contigo no lo voy a negar, eres un amigo especial para mí y eso lo sabes… Te quiero mucho. Eso no tiene nada de malo, es normal!_ – dijo sirviendo las copas.

_-Ok, soy un amigo especial pero respóndeme algo : Tengo muchos más derechos que un amigo normal, no?_ – dije en su oído de nuevo.

_-Ujum… basta Edward! Deja de hacer eso…-_dijo mirándome seria.

_-Pero si yo no hago nada… soy solo un niño inseguro, no?… Un niño que no piensa renunciar, ceder o parar de reclamar esos derechos, MI bella…_- dije dándole un dulce beso en la frente, luego tome las copas y fui a la sala. Pude sentir que comenzó a respirar de nuevo cuando salí de la cocina.

Tuve que controlarme para no agarrarla montarla en el mesón, arrancarle la ropa, de verdad era mi perdición, quería que fuera mía… de nadie más, si fuera por mí la tendría eternamente en mis brazos cuidándola.. que fuera mi amiga, mi amante, mi TODO!… creo que estoy completamente loco.

_**Bella POV**_

Regresé a la sala después de Edward. Me molesto que fuera tan engreído y tan seguro de sí mismo, me provocaba ahorcarlo pero reconozco que de alguna manera eso lo encontrará extremadamente atractivo. Si soy una masoquista, me senté al lado de él.

_-Perdona… No debí hablarte así_- dijo mirándome serio con toda sinceridad- _Yo no soy nada más que un amigo, aunque no es lo que quisiera. _

_-Dices eso porque solo quieres que te lo repita, no?-_ dije sonando divertida mientras él me miraba confundido- _eres mucho más que un amigo, lo admito! Feliz?-_ dije escondiendo mi cara en mi cabello.

_-Mucho…_- dijo abrazándome y besando mi cabeza- _si seguimos así, voy a terminar en un manicomio totalmente loco por tu culpa, con esto de que si somos o no amigos, luego me provocas, me tientas… me dices que si, luego que no, puede ser, tal vez o ya veremos.- _dijo él increíblemente divertido con la situación, en un tono bajo que solo escuchaba yo.

_-No es más fácil para ti que para mi… créeme!_- dije dándole con un cojín en el pecho.

_-Si puedo ayudar a hacértelo más fácil, tengo algunas ideas y estoy a tu disposición_- dijo sacándome la lengua y burlándose.

_-Eres imposible… sabías? Te encanta sacarme de mis casillas, es tu juego preferido…-_ dije exasperada por lo terco que era.

_-Ujum… secretos en público es de mala educación no sabían_- dijo Rose levantándose a cantar una nueva canción. Haciendo que me alejará de él y sentándome en la alfombra con mi cabeza recostada en la rodilla de Edward.

Hicimos esa ronda nada más de canciones de películas y luego nos fuimos a dormir, mañana empezarían nuestras clases y no queríamos llegar amanecidos. Mientras caminaba de la mano de Edward hasta su cuarto, me fije que Alice y Jasper se estaban metiendo al Jacuzzi… waoo a esta hora… deben estar muy muy acalorados y un momento… donde están Emmet y Rose???...

**********************************************************  
**

**Qué tal mis niñas lindas, les gusto???**

**Bueno este capítulo fue un aperitivo para lo que viene, ya muchas deben deducir que va a suceder en el próximo capítulo no???... aparte del inicio de clases obviamente… jejeje**

**Espero poder subirlo el Viernes… claro que si me pongo muy creativa podría ser mañana ;) pero esta vez no prometo nada jejeje**

**Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto mis amores se me cuidan mucho, les mando un Besote grandote!!!!**

**Ale!!!**

**P.D.: estas son las canciones que cantaron los chicos, espero le haya gustado porque créanlo que me costo muchísimo, creo que mi beta me quería matar:**

**Emmet: **_"Bajo el mar" - La Sirenita; "Cuando seas mía" – Son by four._

**Jasper: **_"A primera vista" – Sin Bandera_

**Edward: **_"I'm Yours" – Jason Mraz_

**Rose: **_"Toxic" – Britney Spears_

**Alice: **_"Bubble" – Colbie Calliat_

**Bella: **_"Algo más" – La Quinta Estación_


	16. Cambios y TU?

**Chicas de verdad lo siento mucho no saben lo apenada que me siento por tardar tanto en escribir pero de verdad que he tenido una semana full, y el tiempo no me ha alcanzado para escribir todo lo que tenía en mente, espero que me puedan disculpar…**

**Aquí les tengo lo que les habia prometido asi que espero que estén listas pero antes quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me escribieron esta vez, solo las nombrare por que estoy bastante escasa de tiempo, por favor entiéndame…**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews a:**

_**-dita_cullen ()**_ (abajo te tengo una sorpresa), _**renesmecullen1918, mi gran amiga Awen Granger, Josephine I, MeliCullen84, lucero08, undostresquehoraes, s1490, EDWARDKANAME (), mil gracias también a mi querída Zay (),Maria Mullen, nonblondes, malu-cullen, Super Fanfic (),Joa19, blackncullen, **_

_**Gracias especialísimas a **__**Darthmocy**__** por sus 12 reviews prácticamente seguidos bienvenida y me encanta que te haya gustado la historia.**_

_**Y por agregarme a sus alertas mil gracias a:**_

_**-Steph-Midnight-, belencullenss, Lia Hale, lara-malfoy-cullen, blackncullen y zamaraz. Muchisimas gracias de todo corazón.**_

**Este Capítulo va dedicado a **_**DITA_CULLEN**_**, gracias por extrañarme, bueno extrañar la historia jejeje de verdad siento mucho no poder actualizar tan seguido como acostumbro, pero tengan la certeza que cuando no lo hago es por motivos mayores, de verdad me hace mucha falta recibir sus reviews que me sirven de inspiración cada día. Un beso amiga y gracias por preocuparte espero que disfrutes este capítulo ;)**

**Chicas los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de la**** gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi cabecita y de mi ayudante Beta Mells.**

***************************************************************************

_**Alice POV:**_

Todo había salido tal cual lo tenía previsto estaba tan emocionada, esta sería mi primera noche con mi Jazz y quería que todo fuese perfecto, le tenía preparada una pequeña sorpresilla.

En la mañana cuando fui de compras, me sentí muy mal por pedirle que no me acompañara, él me miro confundido pero acepto, es incapaz de negarme nada. La razón por la que ni él ni nadie podían ir conmigo es que las compras que quería hacer hoy eran… mmmm…. "especiales" jijiji, ya no quería esperar más, por el momento perfecto, en el lugar perfecto, no no no no, sabía que solo estar con mi amado Jazz sería PERFECTO!!! Así que... por qué esperar???

Gracias al cielo ya habían llegado nuestros coches, extrañaba tanto mi Porshe, al primer sitio al que fui fue…. por supuesto… VICTORIA´S SECRET!!! … O sea lógico, no???

No mentiré diciendo que solo escogí un conjunto para esta noche lo importante es que de todos los que elegí, uno me pareció perfecto era espectacular, totalmente mi estilo, no era extremadamente sexy, ni extremadamente sencillo, simplemente perfecto para mi "velada romántica"… el conjunto tenía un estilo que mezclaba sensualidad, romanticismo e ingenuidad en dosis perfectas tal como yo jeje.

Era un ******baby doll** cuya parte superior se ajustaba perfectamente a mi anatomía, mientras que el resto se abría dejando ver mi abdomen, las panties le hacían juego obviamente, ambas partes eran blancas, con bordes rojos y corazones invadiendo cada rincón del sexy atuendo, me moría por ver la cara de mi Jazzy cuando me lo viera puesto…

Al salir de esa tienda me fui directo a comprar miles de esencias aromáticas, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que mi Jazz no fuera alérgico a nada, porque si lo era… estaba perdida!

Compre velas de distintas formas para decorar el cuarto todas con esencia de vainilla en colores blanco de manera que combinaran perfectamente conmigo y con su cama jeje… ya me podía imaginar acostada con él a la luz de las velas y… mmm… que emoción… auchh me mordí la lengua…

Bueno termine de comprar todo lo que necesitaría para esa noche, mientras salía del salón de belleza no lo negaré con mis partes íntimas aún sensibles por la depilación, aún no se me ocurría que hacer con los chicos, para que no fuera tan evidente lo que haríamos Jazz y yo….

Estaba pensando y pensando… cuando pase por una de esas tiendas a las cuales muy rara vez entro, estaban haciendo una demostración de un nuevo reproductor de Karaoque y me pareció perfecto para esta noche. Lo compre inmediatamente con varios DVD para que los chicos se divirtieran seleccionando las canciones. De regreso al hotel pase por una tienda que vendía esas camisas con letreros divertidos y conseguí unos shorts para las chicas que eran bellísimos y en la parte trasera decían: Touch Me! _(Tócame)_ Jaja…

Estoy segura que hoy me divertiría a más no poder. Cuando por fin llegue al hotel le pedí a uno de los botones que me ayudara con las bolsas, mientras me dirigía a la recepción donde estaba la amable cabeza hueca de Jessica, era una muchacha agradable pero desde que llegaron los chicos les tenía el ojo puesto, se que Bella le tuvo que decir algo porque ya no concentraba su atención en Edward ahora lo hacía en JASPER y en mi hermano…

Le pedí que nos subiera 4 botellas de champagne, y varios aperitivos para 7 personas (sí conté a Emmet por dos), luego de darle las instrucciones de que era lo que quería exactamente y a qué hora lo necesitaba, subí al PH de los chicos, sabía que las Rose y Bella estarían allí.

_-HOLAAA!!!...-_ Dije bastante alto para que todos me escucharan, le indique al botones donde dejar las bolsas, le di su propina y se marcho.

Aún no había podido guardar nuevamente mi billetera en la cartera cuando sentí que unos fuertes brazos me levantaron del suelo.

-V_eo que me extrañaste? Jazzy…-_ le dije a mi novio mientras este me daba vueltas era tan bello… no podía contener mi risa enamorada

-_Puedes parar de hacer eso…? "Jazzy"-_ dijo el fastidioso de mi hermano. Jazz lo vio y me bajo no sin antes susurrarme al oído…-.

_-Te extrañe muchísimo, no me gusta estar lejos de ti, no me vuelvas a dejar –_dijo y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla-.

Noooo… Dios podría ser más perfecto???? Allí estaba yo embobada viendo a Jasper y él a mí, quise llevarlo ya a mi habitación…mmm… habitación… eso me hizo recordar…

_-COMPRE ALGO!!!-_ dije dando saltitos no podía evitar la emoción que me daba pensar en lo que iba a pasar esta noche.

-_En serio? No te creo…? noooo no puede ser…-_ dijo mi hermano sarcásticamente.

_-JA JA JA… cállate HULK!!!_ –le dije sacándole la lengua y mostrándoles a todos el equipo de karaoke que había comprado.

-_Olvídalo Marie Alice Cullen! YO NO VOY A CANTAR…_- no tenía que ser adivina para saber quien había gritado eso-.

-_No no no… ISABELLA MARIE SWAN…! Vas a cantar! Créeme…TODOS vamos a cantar, es nuestro último día de vacaciones y no nos quedaremos echados sin hacer nada, nonono!!!_- dije… y además los necesito bien cansados y borrachos para que no nos molesten a Jazz y a mi esta noche…

Gracias a Dios entendío el cambio de luces que le hice con mis ojos y dejo de protestar, Edward la abrazo e inmediatamente entraron en su burbuja… esos dos eran tan obvios y tan tercos… no sé porque no se decidían de una vez a ser más que amigos…

_-Bueno Alice…! Yo participo, si y solo si todos lo hacen!-_ me dijo Bella señalándonos a todos.

-_Obviamente, ya te dije que todos vamos a cantar! Esto será muy divertido! Mande a pedir 4 botellas de champaña y fresas para nuestra velada y algunos aperitivos!... No les encanta?-_ dije emocionadisisisimaaaaaa.

-_Si Alice!_ – dijeron todos a coro.

Los chicos terminaron de ver lo que sea que estaban viendo en el televisor y yo me fui a arreglar todo con las chicas, luego ellos se pusieron a instalar el karaoque y fueron a cambiarse de ropa para colocarse sus pijamas.

Llame a Jasper a su celular y le pedí que bajara a la recepción para que averiguara que había pasado con lo que ordene, ya que, aun no lo habían traido. Sabía que era temprano pero necesitaba que Jasper saliera para poder arreglar su habitación sin que nadie me viera.

Inmediatamente salió corrí y me encerré en su cuarto, acomode todo, las velas, las sabanas de seda blanca, todo todo todo y deje mi baby doll escondido en una repisa de su baño, yo ya no volvería a mi habitación mas nunca solo a cambiarme de ropa… el armario de Jazz es muy pequeño para los dos… es decir… muy pequeño para mí…

Hice todo a una velocidad sobrehumana y regrese a mi cuarto con las chicas, que ya estaban listas, cuando Jazz regreso no podía dejar que entrara a su habitación por nada del mundo, quería que todo fuera una sorpresa.

Así que, salimos las tres con nuestros diminutos shorts y decir que los dejamos boquiabiertos es quedarse cortos… los chicos no respiraban cuando nos vieron pasar, mi Jasper siempre era muy discreto a lo hora de "mirarme" pero esta vez me estaba devorando, degustando, apreciando… todos los "ando" posibles, su mirada dirigida a mi trasero… no tenía precio.

_-Jasper deja de verle el culo a mi hermana!!!-_ dijo Emmett dándole un golpe sin quitar la vista de Rose. Las tres volteamos y comenzamos a reírnos, mientras ellos estaban rojos como bombas de navidad.

En eso sonó el timbre de la habitación era el baboso Mike trayendo lo que yo había pedido, Edward y Bella tuvieron otro de sus "momentos newton" cuando este se le quedo viendo a Bella descaradamente delante de Edward, por un momento pensé que este lo golpearía pero en cambio le dijo que se largara… creo que le tomo mucho autocontrol poder hacer eso.

Emmet destapo la champagne bañándonos a todos hicimos un pequeños brindis y empezamos las rondas del Karaoque, uno de los momentos cumbres de la noche fue ver a mi hermano cantando la canción de La Sirenita, esa había sido desde siempre su película de Disney favorita, pero creo que solo yo -hasta ahora- lo sabía. Cuando éramos pequeños me hacía verla una y otra vez, por lo que mi mamá me compraba todo absolutamente todo de la Sirenita, pensando que yo era una gran fanática, ella no entendía porque siempre que me daba esos regalos yo lloraba, pero es que Emmet me tenia amenazada con decirle a mis amiguitas que a mí me gustaban… los… Power Rangers… lo se … lo se… gracias a Dios esos días han quedado en el pasado… aunque creo que mi hermanito evidentemente aún no lo ha superado.

Mi Jazz me dedico una canción preciosa que hablaba del amor a primera vista, el siempre me decía, que yo le guste desde que me vio por primera vez en una foto hace poco más de cuatro años, pero que desde que me vio en persona supo que me amaba… los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas y lo abrace fuertemente.

-_Gracias mi amor, Te amo!_ – le dije en un susurro-.

Cuando llego el turno de Emmet y Rose, se podía ver la lujuria emanar por toda la habitación esos dos necesitaban una cama pero YA!!!

La actuación de ambos fue genial las canciones que eligieron nos dejaron a todos con la boca abierta, por un momento pensé en que todos saldríamos a nuestras habitaciones con nuestras respectivas parejas, pero no… mala visión Alice… mala visión…

Así que, cuando toco mi turno de cantar, me decidí por una canción que expresaba exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento y es que de verdad Jasper me tenia excitada… era esta noche o nunca, claro que no se lo diría tannnn directo como hizo Rose o Emmet pero se lo diría tiernamente.

Empecé a cantarle a Jazz la canción y cada vez me sentía más y más envuelta en nuestra burbuja personal, cuando termine lo bese tiernamente, sabía que nunca me podría separar de él, este era el hombre con él que compartiría mi vida… ayyyyyyyyy (suspiros)…

Luego de mi siguió Bella, que le canto a Ed una canción genial estaba súper orgullosa de mi amiga, era obvio que ya se había olvidado del renacuajo de Ryan y ya estaba aceptando sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Edward, cuando termino la canción nadie pudo decir nada todos estábamos como en shock, ella me lanzo el micrófono y se fue para la cocina, después de dos segundos un todavía anonadado Edward fue tras ella.

Después de eso hicimos otra ronda de canciones y decimos irnos a "dormir" empecé a ponerme nerviosa, Jazz me pidió que lo acompañara un rato al Jacuzzi antes de dormir… perfecto!!! Así todos se irían a dormir primero y nadie nos molestaría, menos mal, yo había previsto que algo así podría ocurrir y llevaba puesto un diminuto traje de baño bajo mi ropa, y al parecer mi amado novio también se había puesto su bermuda bajo el pantalón, nos desvestimos quedándonos con la ropa de baño solamente, Jazz entro primero y me dio la mano para ayudarme a entrar, no perdió tiempo y me sentó en sus piernas.

_-Mi Alice no te puedes llegar a imaginar lo completo que me siento cuando estoy contigo_ - Me dijo Jazz dandome suaves besos en el cuello, que lo que hacían era acelerarme aún mas-.

_-Lo se Jasper… yo me siento igual créeme, es como si te conociera de toda la vida_- le dije.

_-Sabes que Te Amo Allie. _

_-Yo También Jazzy y mucho… te tengo una sorpresa _–le dije mordiéndome los labios y levantándome de sus piernas ya no podía aguantar más quería tenerlo para mí-.

Salimos del Jacuzzi y nos secamos un poco con las toallas que teníamos dispuesta permanentemente allí, lo tome de la mano y lo dirigí a su cuarto, el me miraba como intentando descifrar que era lo que yo tenía en mente. Cuando llegamos a su puerta le dije que me esperara un segundo y que mantuviera los ojos cerrados.

Lo deje esperándome en el pasillo mientras yo abría rápidamente la puerta y la cerraba tras de mí, y empecé a encender las velas que había colocado previamente alrededor de la cama, cuando revise que todo se viera genial abrí la puerta, Jasper aún tenía los ojos cerrados lo tome de la mano y le di un dulce beso.

_-Ven mi amor ya puedes abrir los ojos_- le dije en un susurro-.

Cuando mi novio entro a la habitación su cara cambio totalmente no sé como describirlo, allí pude estar segura de que jamás habría arrepentimientos, dudas, ni tensiones entre nosotros solo habría amor, amor y más amor.

Jasper cerró la puerta tras de sí y dijo:

_-Alice mi vida, esta es la mejor sorpresa que me han dado en la vida, Tú eres lo que más deseo en el mundo… gracias_- cuando termino de decir eso pude notar una nota triste en su voz-.

-_Amor qué pasa??? No te gusta??? Si no quieres no…-_ iba a continuar pero sentí que sus labios me callaron con un tierno beso-.

-_Me encanta, lo que pasa es que siento que era yo quien debía preparar todo esto, yo soy un caballero y tu eres mi Reina, pensé que querías esperar el momento perfecto_- me dijo acariciando mis mejillas-.

_-El momento perfecto Jasper, lo haces tú, cada segundo que estás conmigo es perfecto, ahora ponte cómodo, quítate esa ropa mojada que no la necesitas, porque esta es la primera parte de la sorpresa, falta una mas_ –le dije y el abrió los ojos como platos, me dio mucha risa pero me contuve para no arruinar el momento, me solté de su abrazo y me fui para el baño-.

Al entrar al baño los nervios habían desaparecido solo quedaba el deseo de estar con Jasper satisfacerlo en todo, que nuestros cuerpos se fusionaran en uno solo, ese era el único pensamiento que entraba en mi mente.

Me coloque el Baby doll y un poco de perfume, me arregle bien el cabello, revise cada detalle… estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando Jasper golpeo suavemente la puerta del baño… me di una última mirada y abrí.

-_Mi amor… te ves… Perfecta!-_ eso era todo lo que quería escuchar, le sonreí un poco apenada al darme cuenta que mi novio no traía nada… nada de ropa.

Jasper inmediatamente me levanto y me coloco apoyada a la pared, yo enrosque mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y sentí su erección rozar contra mi centro y quedarse allí, nuestros cuerpos también parecían reconocerse, él junto nuestras manos entrelazándolas por encima de nuestras cabezas, nos fundíamos en un beso apasionado, nuestras lenguas se masajeaban una a la otra en perfecta sincronía, solo respirábamos por la nariz, no nos separábamos para nada, él llevo mis manos a su cuello y yo me aferre a él, mientras caminaba por la habitación y me recostaba suavemente en la cama, al ambiente era como un sueño.

Estaba totalmente extasiada mientras Jasper me daba besos en el cuello, de allí se fue haciendo su propio camino de besos hasta llegar a mi vientre, cuando paso su lengua por mi ombligo sentí una explosión de sensaciones, aunque Jazz no era mi primer hombre, nunca había sentido con nadie todas las cosas que estaba sintiendo con él en estos momentos, ahora podía entender perfectamente la canción de Madonna _"Like a Virgen",_ realmente me sentía como una virgen siendo tocada por primera vez, Jasper subió nuevamente a mis labios y nos fundimos una vez más en un beso aún más intenso que los anteriores.

Yo lo sujetaba del cuello como si no quisiera que escapara para ninguna parte, mientras él tomaba con su mano uno de mis senos y lo masajeaba suavemente mientras que con la otra se iba abriendo paso a través de mis panties, cuando llego a mi centro y sintió mi humedad, Jasper soltó un gemido que me excito aún más, me encantaba ser yo la que produjera eso en él, dejó de besar mis labios, para lentamente besar y degustar con su lengua mis senos, para luego seguir bajando y estimularme frenéticamente con su lengua entre mis piernas.

Su lengua subía y bajaba, entraba y salía, mientras sus dedos que me parecían mágicos, jugaban con mi clítoris haciendo explotar de satisfacción. Jasper solo me miraba con deseo, cuando acabe por primera vez, mi cuerpo seguía temblando y Jazz subió a besarme nuevamente en la boca mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos, yo le empuje suavemente por los hombros indicándole que se volteara de manera de yo posicionarme sobre él, seguimos besándonos y esta vez fui yo la que corto el beso, fui haciéndome camino a través de su espectacular pecho cuando seguí bajando pensé que iba a hiperventilar.

Jazz tenía unos cuadritos en su muy bien definido abdomen que hacían que mi lengua al pasar a través de ellos subiera y bajara como si de una montaña rusa se tratara… pero… cuando llegue… allí… me quede sin palabras… lo que tenía delante de mí era perfecto no pude resistir llevármelo a la boca, subí los ojos para ver la cara de mi novio que parecía derretirse de placer, jugué con su miembro una y otra vez, con mis lengua con mis manos, me extasiaba ver el placer que le provocaba, cuando ya se iba a venir lo sentí por el pequeño temblor que salió de su cuerpo Jasper me detuvo…

-Alice no aguanto más quiero tenerte ya… -me dijo con una vez muy ronca provocada por la actividad del momento-.

Rápidamente se puso nuevamente sobre mi y abrió mis piernas con su cuerpo paso su miembro por mi vagina húmeda sin introducirlo, solo frotándome y sintiéndome con él, se estiro un momento y sacó un condón de su mesita de noche, lo abrió con los dientes y se lo coloco mientras continuaba estimulándome con una de sus manos, cuando se lo puso volvió a besarme esta vez nuestras lenguas estaban desesperadas entre jadeos y caricias estábamos en el éxtasis total…

-_Jasper…_ -gemí cuando sentí la punta de su pene introducirse en mi.

_-Mi Alice_ –me susurro al oído una vez entro completamente en mi.

Iniciamos una danza misionera tranquila estábamos acoplando nuestros cuerpos, fundiéndonos como un solo ser por primera vez, Jasper acelero un poco el ritmo y yo enrosque aun con más fuerza mis piernas a sus caderas mientras mis manos viajaban libremente entre su espalda y su cabeza, con cada embestida lo abrazaba más fuerte, se sentía perfecto dentro de mí, el acaricio mis piernas y me tomo de los tobillos soltando el candado que había armado en torno a su cuerpo, elevo mis piernas y las puso en posición vertical uniéndolas y apoyándose con ellas para embestirme nuevamente de forma más rápida, me sentía en la gloria y Jasper era mi Dios personal, luego cambiamos nuevamente de posición esta vez quedando los dos acostados frente a frente y Jasper levantándome una sola piernas mientras me penetraba, luego yo me coloque arriba, colocando mis piernas una a cada lado de sus caderas y empecé a mecerme sobre él lento al principio y rápidamente después, hasta que acabe nuevamente, Jazz me siguió un segundo después, estuvimos muy cerca de acabar juntos. Estábamos totalmente llenos de sudor, esta había sido por mucho la mejor noche de mi vida y que mejor forma de pasarla que con el amor de tu vida.

_-A..li..ce… esta… fue… la… pri… mera…vez… que… hago… el amor _–dijo mi Jazz con la voz aun entrecortada por el cansancio. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir ninguno de los dos éramos vírgenes, pero todo lo que habíamos experimentado antes era solo sexo. Esta vez todo había sido distinto habíamos Hecho El Amor, y yo no tenía palabras para describir todo lo que sentía en ese momento…

_-También… fue.. mi… primera.. vez… JAZZ TE AMO!!! _–le dije lo último gritando juntando la poca energía que me quedaba, no tenia fuerzas para continuar hablando.

Ambos reímos mientras nos abrazábamos y así haciéndonos cariños mutuamente nos fuimos quedando dormidos…

_**Rose POV**_

Cuando termine de interpretar la canción que seleccione para mi osito, pude notar una prominente erección que se destacaba en el pantalón de dormir que estaba usando, él cuando se percato de que lo había detallado completamente me sonrió y me tomo por uno de mis brazos, sentándome nuevamente en su regazo. Solo me dio tiempo de lanzarle el micrófono a Alice, para que ella continuara con lo que sea que iba a hacer a continuación.

Decir que estaba acalorada era poco pero no iba a dejarme en evidencia delante de mi oso tan fácilmente, así que estando en su regazo aproveche para frotarle un poco su erección con mi trasero muy sutilmente de manera que ninguno de nuestros compañeros se pudiera percatar de lo que estaba haciendo… sentí como me sujetaba cada vez mas fuerte por mi cintura, hasta que rompió el silencio.

_-Rose, no puedes hacerme esto siempre_ –me dijo susurrando al oído-.

-_Emmet, yo no te he hecho nada simplemente cante_ –le dije con mi falsa inocencia-.

_-Esto…_ -dijo mientras me apretaba aún más a él para sentir TODA su Gran Erección… - _no es precisamente nada!!! Y como tú creaste el problema… tú lo debes resolver…_

_-Yo nunca evado mis responsabilidades Emmet y tú_… -no pudimos continuar nuestra conversación ya que la voz cantarina dictatorial de Alice nos mando a callar por el Micrófono, salvándome.

Gracias a Dios por Alice… algunas veces mis instintos hablaban por mí, y estaba segura que esta iba a ser una de esas veces…

Las chicas cantaron después de mi, ambas canciones muy románticas, mientras yo seguía en las piernas de Emmet, aunque ya nos habíamos controlado un poco. Ahora yo estaba recostada a su pecho mientras él me tenía abrazada con sus brazos cruzados sobre mi vientre, parecía que tenía miedo de dejarme ir pero yo sabía que no tenia escapatoria.

Cuando terminamos la otra ronda de canciones decidimos irnos a dormir, mañana seria nuestro primer día en la Universidad y Blah Blah Blah!!! Todas esas cosas que piensa Alice, los chicos se giraron un momento a hablar sobre no se qué cosa, así que aproveche para escabullirme sin ser vista hasta mi cuarto, por supuesto, fue un intento fallido.

Cuando ya había cruzado la terraza hacia mi habitación sentí que los fuertes brazos de Emmet me rodearon.

-_A dónde va mi tigresa?-_ Gggrrrrrr amaba cuando me llamaba así-.

_-A descansar mi oso, debo relajarme para mañana…no piensas hacer lo mismo?-_ le pregunte con picardía-.

_-Mi cielo, yo me relajo de otras formas, si quieres te las puedo enseñar_- me dijo siguiéndome el juego, pero yo sabía que era ahora o nunca.

Aunque ya no me importaba la tonta apuesta que hicimos cuando nos conocimos, tengo que reconocer que no quería ser una mujer más en la cama de Emmet, así que hasta que el no me demostrara que no me quería solo para pasar un buen rato, me mantendría dura y fría con él… ja… suena fácil no?

-_Aunque me encantaría que me enseñaras tus métodos de relajación debo declinar tu oferta por hoy_ –cuando le dije esto me abrazo tomándome totalmente por sorpresa-.

-_Rosalie necesito hablar contigo y quiero que sea hoy… además no debes evadir tus "responsabilidades"_ – me dijo primero muy serio y después utilizando ese tono seductor y juguetón que me fascinaba… rayos!!! Sabía que le del bailecito y la canción se lo cobraría tarde o temprano, pero no imagine que sería tan temprano.

_-Y de que será eso de lo que quieres hablar_- le pregunte notando como se ponía nervioso, a veces mi oso parecía un niño grande.

_-Te espero en mi habitación en 10 minutos, es importante… no faltes _–me tomo una de mis manos y deposito un dulce beso en ellas mientras que al mismo tiempo me guiñaba un ojo de forma traviesa y se marchaba.

Entre en mi cuarto mirando nerviosamente mi reloj, no sabía si era lo correcto ir a la habitación de Emmet, era más tentación de la que mi auto-control podría dominar.

Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro, parecía una colegiala sin experiencia… DIOSSSS!!!! Estos nervios no los había sentido nunca en mi vida este hombre desbarata todo mi sistema nervioso y otras cosas también… basta Rose… concéntrate!!!

No sabía si debía cambiarme y ponerme algo más sexy para ir hasta su recámara??? mmm… no… mejor no… si lo hago será inevitable que él piense que me quiero acostar con él… pero que será lo que me quiere decir… que se quiere acostar conmigo??? Bueno eso obvio no necesita tanto dialogo… debe ser otra cosa…mmm… que será… y se me dice que ya se fastidió de este jueguito y quiere que lo deje en paz???.... ayyyy ahora estoy más nerviosa, fui hasta mi baño y moje mi cuello quería refrescarme todos esos pensamientos me estaban acalorando y no de una buena forma, me estaban haciendo sentir mal, volví a ver mi reloj y… RAYOS!!!! Ya habían pasado 20 minutos…

Me apresure a salir de mi cuarto en busca de Emmet, ni siquiera me detuve a verme en el espejo… eso es raro… gracias a Dios no me conseguí a nadie en el camino todos los demás deben estar durmiendo ya.

Entre en la habitación de Emmet en total silencio me apresuré a cerrar la puerta tras de mí, me detuve por un segundo a pensar una vez más miles de cosas y escuche como corría el agua desde su baño, camine hacia allí, y entreabrí un poco la puerta, Mi Gran Oso se estaba dando una ducha, pude ver a través del cristal su gran espalda desnuda y vi un poco más, cuando iba a dar un paso hacia adelante para meterme con él en la ducha, algo me detuvo…

No sé si fue miedo, nervios, estupidez o que cuernos… pero me gire y tan rápido como había entrado me dispuse a salir nuevamente.

Cuando estaba por cruzar la sala para dirigirme a la terraza que me llevaría nuevamente a mi cuarto sentí una mano húmeda alrededor de mi cintura.

_-Pensé que no vendrías_ –dijo Emmet susurrando a mi oído-.

-_No estaba segura de hacerlo_ –le respondí aún de espalda a él con sus brazos enrollados en mi cintura.

_-Rose te voy a confesar algo y quiero que mi mires a los ojos _–me gire hacia él y pude ver a un Emmet hombre, no era el oso que estaba jugando con todos todo el tiempo… El que tenia frente a mi era un hombre que me miraba con los ojos encendidos de pasión, un hombre totalmente serio, lo que me iba a confesar debía ser muy importante nunca lo había visto así, por un momento me asuste será que tiene otra?

_-Emmet que pasa me estas asustando –_le dije sinceramente acariciando sus mejillas no pude evitarlo, yo no hacia eso con nadie por lo que me sorprendí y retire inmediatamente mis manos.

_-No!-_ dijo él –_me gusta sentirte así._

-_Dime Oso confía en mí, que tienes?_ –le dije al notar que cada vez se ponía más nervioso y le costaba hablar.

_-Rose… lo que quiero decirte… es que…AL DIABLO LA APUESTA ROSE, estoy PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI!!!, no sé si tú sientes lo mismo, eres como un misterio para mi, te lo juro que he tratado de entenderte de descifrarte y no lo he logrado, vamos sé que no soy la persona más inteligente del mundo pero Rose tu no me lo pones nada fácil, así que aquí estoy… para ti… acepto ser lo que tú quieras que sea… Toma mi carro… mi cuerpo… mi alma… todo yo soy tuyo… Rosalie Hale!!! Te has convertido en mi dueña, en la mujer de mis sueños, quien está en mis pensamientos las 24 horas del día, cuando pienso en dormir, solo quiero dormir contigo, cuando pienso en comer, solo quiero comerte a … comer contigo_ –dijo esto último totalmente avergonzado. Yo no lo podía creer Emmet se había enamorado de mi tal como yo lo estaba de él… pero aún no estaba lista para decírselo… por el momento sus palabras habían sido suficientes para los dos.

_-Emmet, ya cállate y bésame _–le dije mientras me lanzaba a su boca no podía contenerme mas.

El me atrajo fuertemente a su cuerpo y pude sentir que aún estaba mojado de la ducha, evidentemente había salido corriendo tras de mi sin secarse, solo estaba cubierto por una toalla de la cintura para abajo, sentir su piel húmeda contra mi piel me pareció súper excitante.

Nos besamos pasionalmente como deseábamos hacerlo desde la primera vez que nos vimos, nuestras lenguas luchaban una batalla mutua por el poder, Emmet me tomo en sus brazos llevándome hasta la mesa de pool en donde me sentó, mis piernas se abrieron automáticamente de manera que él se pudiera "amoldar" aun más cerca de mi cuerpo, mis manos y las suyas tenían personalidad propia, yo no podía controlarlas viajaban con libertad por el gran cuerpo de mi oso, su pecho, su espalda, sus brazos. Él hacía lo mismo y en un rápido movimiento subió mis brazos y me despojo lentamente de mi camisa, dejándome solo en mi brassiere rosa…

-_umm, eres mi conejita –_me dijo la voz ronca de Emmet, mientras besaba mis pechos a través de la tela que los cubría-.

_-los conejos tienen mucha resistencia, sabes_- le dije sensualmente mientras jugaba con el borde su toalla-.

-_jeje estoy_ _seguro que te puedo llevar el ritmo_- me dijo con su sonrisa picara y no pudimos volver a hablar, nuestros labios se fundieron nuevamente.

Me volvió a levantar de la mesa esta vez para bajarme el short que aún llevaba puesto, dejándome así solo con mi ropa interior, me cargo sosteniéndome con una sola mano por mi trasero mientras la otra me tomaba pasionalmente del cuello mientras me besaba, llegamos hasta el gran sofá rojo y blanco de la sala en donde caímos, en ningún momento sentí su peso sobre mi cuerpo, él se sostuvo con los brazos apoyados a cada lado de mi cuerpo, mientras lo abrazaba, el metió su mano por mi espalda y me desato el sostén, quitándomelo con sus dientes y lanzándolo lejos, se dio gusto recorriendo mis senos con su lengua, chupándolos y apretándolos, mientras me miraba, no sabía qué era lo que me excitaba mas… que me tocara como lo estaba haciendo o que me mirara de esa forma mientras lo hacía???, lo voltee fuertemente quería tener el control, así que lo senté en el mueble y me subí a horcadas sobre él, empecé a frotar mi entrepierna contra su erección, solo nos separaba su paño y el delicado encaje de mis panties, así que, me levante y me puse de rodillas al suelo, quitándole lentamente el paño, su erección era notoria más que eso… pero.. cuando lo vi… no pude evitar sorprenderme…

Era muchísimo más grande y grueso de lo que imagine, la mezcla perfecta, en mi rostro se formo una risa traviesa mientras le dedique una mirada llena de pasión. Comencé a besar y acariciar su erección antes de meterlo en mi boca, sabia a Dioses, él echo su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras su cara de satisfacción me decía lo mucho que estaba disfrutando mi atención. Trate de meterlo todo en mi boca pero era imposible… era demasiado grande, reía para mis adentros me moría por sentirlo ya dentro de mí. Mientras mi boca hacia su trabajo mis manos seguían acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo no hubo piel que no tocara, unos instantes después Emmet me aviso que pronto acabaría así que ágilmente me tomo de la cintura y cambiamos posiciones, esta vez yo no quede totalmente sentada, sino mas bien ligeramente recostada del sofá, el me quito las panties y mientras las bajaba por mis mulos me iba besando y mordiendo el interior de ellos. Cuando por fin me la quito, subió nuevamente hasta mi centro donde me dio el mejor sexo oral que he tenido en mi vida, Emmet pasaba su lengua por mi clítoris como todo un maestro, mientras sus dedos me penetraban con un ritmo lento primero que fue aumentando de intensidad al mismo tiempo que mis jadeos y gemidos se volvieron más y más frecuentes, sentía que estaba a punto de correrme, le levante la cara a Emmet y tome su miembro fuertemente mientras él me estimulaba con sus manos yo hacía lo mismo… subía y bajaba mi mano por su pene… frotándonos los dos al mismo ritmo acabamos juntos. Emmet exploto sobre mi vientre y yo me corrí entre sus manos.

-_Creo que… ahora soy yo… quien necesita una ducha…_ -dije jadeando todavía-.

-_Tus deseos son ordenes… mi tigresa_- me respondió mientras me limpiaba el vientre con su toalla y me tomaba en brazos para llevarme a su habitación.

Definitivamente Dios me ama y no permitió que nadie saliera de sus cuartos en esos momentos, tendríamos que dar muchas explicaciones si nos vieran a ambos desnudos caminando por el pasillo de los cuartos.

Entramos a la habitación de Emmet y él me sentó sobre el tocador, mientras abría la ducha, me sentía totalmente extasiada no quería separarme de Emmet nunca más… ay… no quería pensar… y si esto era solo un juego para él???… y si solo me quería como un trofeo más como los demás???…

_-Rose si quieres te puedo esperar afuera _–me dijo acariciando mi cuello sacándome de mis pensamientos- _que pasa???... te arrepientes?_ –dijo tristemente.

_-No es eso Em, es que no quiero ser una más para ti_ –le dije nuevamente sin pensar, es que mi cerebro no procesa información cuando estoy con este hombre???-.

_-Escúchame bien Rosalie Hale, TU NUNCA… NUNCA… serás una chica más para mí… eres La CHICA para mí, te lo dije y te lo repito me tienes loco, estoy enamorado de ti, se que tú no te sientes igual… pero no importa… ya acepto lo que tú quieras, sino deseas que hagamos nada no lo haremos pero por favor, no dudes de mi porque lo que siento por ti es real… muy real_- me dijo y me dio un suave beso en los labios… Vamos Rose… dile que tu también te sientes igual…

-_Emmet, yo… quiero que te quedes conmigo_ – aaayyyy… por qué no puedo decirle???-.

-_Siempre estaré contigo_ –me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo esta vez enroscando mis piernas a su cintura nuevamente-.

Y así nos metimos los dos a la ducha y empezamos amarnos nuevamente coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros separando un poco nuestros pechos, él me tomo del trasero firmemente y con un gesto de su mirada me pidió la autorización por entrar en mi… pero…psss …por favor… asentí con mi cabeza, era lo que llevaba esperando toda la noche, sentí como su miembro iba entrando en mi cuerpo lentamente como amoldándose a cada espacio en ella, no pude reprimir un gran gemido de placer

-_Ahhh…Emmet te deseo tanto_… -gemía de placer mientras él me penetraba una y otra vez-.

-_Yo más Rose, me encantas_ –estábamos a punto de venirnos otra vez cuando de sus labios salieron las palabras que tanto deseaba oír…

_-Te Amo… mi Rose… Te Amo!_ –Dijo y acabo yo me fui inmediatamente con él seguimos abrazados incapaces de separarnos, él me apoyo contra la pared ya que mis piernas no tenían la fuerza suficiente para sujetarse a sus caderas.

Salimos de la ducha mirándonos como dos perfectos enamorados, nos secamos mutuamente y nos acostamos juntos por primera vez en su gran cama, cubierta por sabanas de seda negra.

Allí solo recuperamos un poco el aliento para empezar nuevamente a acariciarnos esa noche hicimos el amor 8 veces más, 5 en la cama, 2 en la silla masajeadora y una más cuando caímos al suelo y ni eso nos detuvo ni nos hiso perder el ritmo. Cuando terminamos ya faltaba poco para amanecer y decidimos dormir un poco aunque no tuviéramos ganas, sabíamos que necesitábamos energías para iniciar la Universidad mañana.

_**Bella POV**_

Desperté una vez más en los brazos de Edward, me sentía tan bien a su lado, totalmente protegida por él, sabía que él nunca me haría daño, él nunca me lastimaría como lo hizo Ryan. Su brazo estaba rodeando mi cintura por lo que tratar de levantarme sin despertarlo era misión imposible, así que, sabiendo que ya era hora de empezar a arreglarnos para ir a la Universidad, decidí despertarlo dándoles pequeños besos en sus hombros, subí por su cuello, estaba besando suavemente su rostro cuando lo escuche gemir bajo, vi que se formaban en sus labios esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba y me apretó aun mas junto a él.

-_Edward, es hora de levantarnos_ –le dije mientras continuaba besando su frente y sus parpados cerrados-.

_-No, Bella… quiero quedarme así contigo –_me dijo con un puchero como un niño pequeño aún sin abrir los ojos.

_-Vamos, no seas difícil, es mejor que despiertes ahora y no que Alice venga y te haga despertar a su estilo,_ _créeme_ –le di un largo beso en la mejilla.

_-Bella…_ -dijo abriendo sus preciosos ojos esmeralda clavándolos en los míos- _sé que esto está fuera de las reglas pero… por favor… déjame besarte._

En ese momento sentí como nos envolvimos en una burbuja, sin decir nada me acerque lentamente a su boca, él hizo lo mismo hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron y nos besamos.

No fue beso pasional, ni salvaje todo lo contrario fue un beso cargado de amor, rozo mis labios con su lengua pidiéndome permiso para entrar, abrí mi boca y le otorgue el permiso que anhelaba… nuestras lenguas danzaban como si fueran una. Edward se acomodo sobre mi profundizando aún más el beso, yo empezaba a rodearlo con mis piernas cuando…

_Toc Toc Toc…_

_-Niños es mamá Alice levántense ya!!! El desayuno está listo, no me hagan entrar por ustedes!!!_

Como siempre Alice exploto la burbuja, Edward escondió su rostro en mi cuello mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello.

_-Vamos dormilón, sino no nos dejara en paz _–le dije empujándolo suavemente para poderme levantar.

_-Te he dicho que me encanta como te queda esa ropa _– me dijo, baje la mirada y me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida con la misma ropa de anoche-.

_-No, pero lo tendré en cuenta _–le dije guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de su habitación para irme a cambiar a la mia.

Una vez estuvimos todos listos, desayunamos juntos y nos fuimos para la Universidad. Alice y Jasper se fueron en el Porshe de ella, Allie decía que lo había extrañado mucho la semana pasada como para dejarlo estacionado todo el día en el hotel y como siempre Jasper la complació. Rose y Emmet tenían cara de no haber dormido mucho me pregunto qué se quedarían haciendo después que todos nos fuimos a dormir??? Creo que prefiero no saberlo… ellos se fueron en el auto de Rose, y Edward y yo nos fuimos en su carro, yo quería que usáramos el mío esta vez, pero él se negó rotundamente dando extraños argumentos sobre los hombres y las mujeres los cuales preferí ignorar, no quería discutir con él por una tontería así.

Llegamos todos a la universidad al mismo tiempo, estábamos buscando el salón donde nos darían nuestra primera clase, este primer semestre todos tomaríamos algunas clases con alguien del grupo, yo coincidía con varias de Jasper, Alice y Rose coincidían en algunas otras y así sucesivamente ya que eran las materias básicas, solo había una que compartíamos los seis que era Ciencias Sociales, y justamente era la última clase del día, a partir del próximo semestre nos separaríamos según nuestra especialidad.

Las miradas que le daban las chicas a Edward desde que llegamos a la universidad no me pasaron desapercibidas, todas absolutamente todas volteaban a verlo cuando pasaba, parecía que estuviera David Beckham caminando por los pasillos de la Universidad.

Note como también algunos chicos se me quedaban viendo casi desnudándome con la mirada, era realmente incomodo, Edward se percato al momento y a pesar de que siempre caminábamos tomados de la mano, esta vez el entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, para cualquier persona que no nos conociera le debía quedar claro que éramos una pareja.

_**POV Edward**_

Entramos al salón donde tendríamos la última clase del día que sería de "Ciencias Sociales", al parecer la visión de la Universidad era: _Crear individuos integrales, que aporten a la sociedad y bla bla bla bla…_ no entendía para que me podía servir eso. Por lo menos, era la única clase en que todos habíamos conseguido quedar juntos.

Pude sentir como se tenso cada músculo de mi cuerpo, al ver a Jacob parado al lado del profesor con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, que con mucho gusto se la borraría. Todos tomamos asientos. Jasper me miro con advertencia… seguro sabía que por mi mente solo pasaba la manera de matar al tipo ese.

Emmett simplemente no paraba de fusilar con la mirada a todos los que se quedaban babeando por Rose. Bella se sentó delante de mí y cuando pasamos por enfrente de Jacob se limito a saludarlo con la mano al igual que Alice.

Estaba distraído esperando que está clase terminará rápido, cuando vi que había un papel doblado encima de mi cuaderno.

_**E.**_

_**Por favor, quita esa cara de asesino en serie, puedes?**_

_**Sabes que eres mi UNICO amigo especial e irresistiblemente adorable.**_

_**Deja de andar pensando tonterías porque después no te voy a estar explicando**_

_**Aparte… tenemos un trato, recuerdas? Si pensará romperlo, no serie con ÉL jaja**_

_**B.**_

Leí eso y acaricie su cabello con suavidad mientras sonreía, leyendo el papel una y otra vez… con que "irresistiblemente adorable" seguramente decía eso porque no sabía cuán adorable era ella para mí.

_-Irresistiblemente adorable? Eso es nuevo… pero me gusta!_ – dije rozando su oreja.

_-Basta…-_ dijo Bella en un susurro porque había comenzado la clase.

Me senté derecho bastante satisfecho, el profesor presentó nuevamente a su "preparador" diciendo que él se encargaría de llevar algunas de las clases en su ausencia, que cualquier duda o comentario tendríamos que canalizarlo mediante él.

-_Para romper el hielo, vamos a hacer algunas dinámicas grupales…_- dijo el profesor. QUE SE SUPONE QUE ES ESTO PREESCOLAR?... Esto era lo que me faltaba… odiaba estás cosas, pude imaginar mi cara de desagrado porque mis amigos me miraban riendo.

_-Ok… aquí tengo una bolsa todos sus nombres, cada uno sacará un nombre, dirán el nombre de la persona en alto para que todos podamos escuchar y primero dirá en tres palabras cuál es su primera impresión de esa persona, y segundo le hará una pregunta. Entendido?_ - dijo el profesor, señalando a Jacob quien estaba pasando la bolsa a cada uno para que sacará un papel.

Cuando se acercaba a donde estábamos sentados todos, lo comencé a fusilar con la mirada y sentí una mano en mi rodilla, me cruce con los ojos chocolates de mi Bella y su sonrisa. Definitivamente eso basto para calmarme.

_-Hola Bella!, nos vemos luego? almorzamos juntos?-_ dijo Jacob acercándole la bolsa y sonriéndole como un idiota. Si decía algo más juro que lo mataba.

_-Hey Jake!_ _Mmm… no creo que pueda, lo siento _– respondió mi Bella sonriéndole, mirándome de reojo a mí y tomando su papel. Muy a propósito me puse a jugar con el cabello de Bella, obviamente ella me dejo hacerlo sin protestar.

_-Gracias…_- dije tomando mi papel, mientras ambos nos desafiábamos con la mirada. Como se atrevía a retarme así… cuando se trataba de mujeres NADIE me ganaba y como ella no era cualquier mujer, MUCHISIMO MENOS… no me iba a dejar quitar lo que era mío, así ella no supiera … era MI Bella!

Comenzaron con el primero de la fila, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando escuche el primer nombre familiar.

_-Marie Alice Cullen…_ - dijo una chica al otro extremo del salón, haciendo que Alice se levantará de su asiento con una gran sonrisa.

-_Mmm… Linda, Divertida y Simpática… Eso es de lo que me da la impresión_- dijo muy honestamente la chica. La aludida casi salta de la emoción.

_-__Mi pregunta es: Mmm… me presentarías a tu hermano?_ - continuo la chica haciendo que todos en el salón estallaran en risas.

_-Claroooooooo_ – dijo haciendo que Emmett se levantará y Rose se viera como yo cuando entre al salón queriendo matar a nuestro preparador.

_-Mucho gusto…_ - dijo Emmett acercándosele y besándole la mano, alardeando de lo ocurrido, todas suspiraron por lo "caballero". Le encantaba llamar la atención, pero Rose lo fusilo con la mirada cuando se sentó. – _Tranquila nadie puede competir contigo mi tigresa… -_ dijo eso haciendo que se pusiera morada de la rabia.

Al rato, otro nombre familiar.

_-Rose Hale…-_ dijo un chico bastante parecido creo yo… pero igualmente quedo deslumbrado cuando ella se levantó.

_-Divina, Espectacular y muy provocativa…-_ dijo devorándola con la mirada. Si alguien decía algo así de Bella juro que me paraba y le partía la cara, empecé a rezar porque el papel de ella no le tocará a ningún hombre.

_-Mi pregunta es: Cuál es la copa de tu brasier?_ – dijo eso con una cara divertida.

_-Vamos chicos! Es en serio… dejen de preguntar esas cosas_- dijo Jacob tratando de poner orden mientras el profesor al parecer estaba igual de babeado y esperando la respuesta.

-_36 C_ – dijo Rose muy orgullosa y riéndose. Guiñándole un ojo al chico mientras se sentaba y todos quedaban con la boca abierta. Bella y Alice casi se podían tirar al piso a reírse, mientras Emmett contaba hasta 10 para calmarse.

-_Jasper Whitlock…-_ dijo una chica. Haciendo que mi hermanastro se levantará.

_-Caballero, Guapísimo e increíblemente sexy…-_ dijo mordiendo un labio. Valía la pena solo por ver como la "feliz" Alice comenzaba a tener instintos asesinos. Definitivamente aquí la gente no se andaba con rodeos.

_-Cuál es tu posición favorita?_ – dijo riéndose y viendo la cara de trauma de Jasper- _Es broma, lo siento… Si pudieras cambiar una sola cosa de tu vida que sería?_

_-Mi madre…-_ dijo seriamente y sentándose. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta pero yo lo entendía perfectamente. Alice se volteó para acariciar su cara y el beso su mano.

-Emmett Cullen…- dijo una chica.

_-Mi primera impresión es: Extremadamente provocador, irresistiblemente tentador y Sexo Salvaje_ – dijo mirando a todas las que se rieron- _Acaso hay alguna que no lo imagine…_- como era de esperarse todas se callaron y ella sonrío con autosuficiencia, era muy chistosa.

-_Señorita Watson… por favor!!! Siguiente… _– dijo el profesor.

-_Y mi pregunta?...-_ dijo la chica

-_En realidad puedo imaginarme que tipo de preguntas hará y no estoy dispuesto a escucharla…-_ dijo secamente el profesor.

_-Bella Swan -_ dijo un chico haciendo que mi corazón se acelerará listo para romperle la nariz.

_-Belleza, Dulzura e Irresistiblemente sensual_- dijo el chico perdido en los ojos de Bella, pude sentir como Jasper estaba preparado para controlarme si se me ocurría hacer algo.

_-Creo que estás equivocado pero gracias…-_ dijo mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Acabo de descubrir que ODIO que alguien que no sea YO haga poner a MI bella roja o nerviosa. Simplemente crucé mis brazos y trate de respirar profundo varias veces.

-_Tienes novio…o algo parecido? Solo para saber si tengo oportunidad…-_ dijo el chico divertido. Todos mis músculos estaban tensos y comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza.

_-No… pero no tienes oportunidad… lo siento…-_ dijo totalmente avergonzada y sentándose.

_-Tranquila! Podemos ser amigos….-_ dijo el chico sentándose.

_-Edward Masen…_- dijo una voz muy familiar. NO podía ser… inmediatamente me levante buscando esa voz y ahí estaba… pude sentir como Bella temblaba y puse una mano en su hombro.

Voltee… Emmett y Jasper asintieron para darme saber que estaban conmigo si él se atrevía a hacer algo.

-_TRAICIÓN… Ladrón por tomar lo que no es tuyo… Estúpido e Iluso por meterse conmigo…_- dijo Ryan levantándose de su asiento. Ambos nos matábamos con la mirada.

-_Tengo una curiosidad Bella…: No te importa la cantidad de mujeres que él sedujo y se tiro en Londres donde nunca se sabían sus "travesuras" o las veces que tuvo que ir su "papi" para sacarlo de los problemas de faldas que se metía para que la familia no quedará avergonzada_.- dijo Ryan.

_-CALLATE RYAN… SUPERALO!...-_ dije con asco, estaba jugando sucio solo esperaba que Bella no se dejara influenciar por esas cosas.

-_BASTA…!!! Que sucede aquí?-_ dijo levantándose el profesor. Bella se levantó y tomo mi mano.

-_Sabes que Ryan… No me importa la cantidad de mujeres que pasaron por la cama de Edward, por lo menos, es mucho más hombre que tú… asumiendo las consecuencias de lo que hace y admitiéndolo… No como TÚ! ... Falso, Traicionero, Mentiroso… Déjame en PAZ!...- _dijo Bella mientras yo la tomaba por los hombros en son protector, si el daba un solo paso hacia ella era hombre muerto.

_-Supongo que este no es el lugar para hablar de esto, disculpe la escena profesor… -_ dijo Ryan aparentando ser toda una víctima. Lo conocía y se le daba muy bien.

-_Bueno, parte de esta dinámica es limar asperezas… por favor, siéntense_- se dirigió a Bella y a mí, simplemente bese su cabello y nos sentamos. Aún sentados no soltaba mi mano, los otros 4 miraban con los ojos como platos a Ryan…

_-Les presentó a un alumno muy especial… el Sr. Ryan Whitlock…_- todas suspiraron a coro, lo cual lleno de satisfacción al pequeño engendro- _cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca puede avisarme. _

Por la actitud de profesor, podría apostar a que su madre valiéndose de las influencias de mi padre y la pequeña fama de su hijo menor, habría hablado para que le dieran trato preferencial… Yo nunca alardeaba de mi padre y de la posición que tenía, pero eso precisamente era lo que Ryan y su madre más amaban de todo esto…

Cuando terminó la clase, para mi sorpresa él salió de primero.

_-Cobarde… Lo voy a destrozar…-_ dijo Emmett apretando los puños.

_-No vas a hacer nada… No vamos a dejar que esto nos afecte! Ignorémoslo y ya…_- dijo Bella.

_-Quizás sea lo mejor… De todas formas estaremos al pendiente de si se acerca más de lo que debe-_ dijo Jasper.

Rose y Alice tenían los brazos cruzados al parecer estaban de acuerdo con Emmett… Mi mente estaba trabajando a 1000km/hora, estaba con la mirada fija en la puerta.

_-Edward… ya si? Por Favor… por mí…_- me dijo Bella con sus ojos llenos de preocupación y tristeza.

-_Claro… No dejare que se te acerque, ok?...-_ dije tenso, serio y molesto.

_-Que fue eso?_ – dijo acercándose Jack.

-_Mi hermano y yo tenemos algunas rivalidades… cosas de hermanos ya sabes! Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos…-_ le dije, todos nos despedimos y salimos del salón.

******************************************************

**Muchas gracias a todas… fue como algo largo este capítulo no??? Espero no haberlas defraudado, nos leemos mañana… muchos besos y cuídense mucho…**

_**Ale!!!**_


	17. MÍA

_********** F E L I Z M E S A V E R S A R I O **********_

**_MIS QUERIDAS CHICAS HOY ESTAMOS CUMPLIENDO 1 MES DESDE QUE NACIO ESTA HISTORIA... QUE EMOCIÓN... ASI QUE CAPITULO ESPECIALISIMO!!!!!_**

_**Muy bien siento mucho la espera pero aquí esta, les cuento que en principio eran 5 páginas de Word pero me emocione y las lleve a 19… he allí la tardanza… de verdad espero que los disfruten mucho…**_

_**Bueno quiero agradecer a todas las que me dejaron sus reviews por el capítulo de ayer:**_

-**Kelda Ylonen Cullen:** Holaaaa!!! Creo que esta es primera vez que te escribo qué bueno que te haya gustado la "intensidad" de nuestras parejitas jejeje, bueno y lo de Ryan, no todo podía ser color de rosas… jejeje un besote y cuídate mucho, gracias por escribir!!!

**-Dita_cullen ():** estoy a la orden, recuerda que estas historias crecen es por las lectoras y tu has sido una amiga fiel de este fic, asi que muchas gracias a ti. Gracias por ser tan paciente y tranquila que no creo que pueda dejarlas esperando un mes si solo con una semana me estreso jejeje Por supuesto me encanta que te hayan gustado los lemmons de las dos parejitas y claro que no podía olvidarme de colocar el Latex por allí jejeje espero no torturarte mucho con la espera de Ed y Bells… jijiji… seguramente estarás dormida para cuando publique este chap aquí van a ser a penas las 9 de la noche, no sé de dónde eres pero espero que cuando despiertes te alegres al ver la actualización, créeme que será una buena forma de empezar el día ;) besos… espero tu review!!!

**-MeliCullen84:** siempre vale la pena esperar jajajaja y de Emmet que te puedo decir él es uno de mis personajes favoritos ;) así que me inspiro mucho cuando pienso en él jajaja y si te gusta Edward tanto como a mi disfrutaras este capítulo el beso en el anterior fue solo un abreboca ;) cuídate mucho!!!!

**-Undostresquehoraes:** gracias por tu review que bueno que te ha gustado el chap, cuídate mucho ;) besos!!!

**:** Carooooo jejeje que fino que te haya gustado el capitulo "caliente" jejejeje un besote amiga y gracias por escribir!!!

**-Super Fanfic ():** más pronto de lo que te imaginas… besos!!!

**-Awen:** amiga mándame tu correo y yo te agrego… espero que disfrutes este chap ;) besos!!!

**-Malu-cullen:** me gusto eso de "capitulo alucinante", me sonó buenísimo cuando lo leí en voz alta como todo un locutor anunciando un nuevo episodio de telenovela jejeje me encanta que te haya gustado el chap anterior y sinceramente espero que este lo disfrutes aun mas. Un besote!!!

**-MarisOpla:** Mari siento haberte hecho esperar pero me emocione extendiendo el capitulo ya verás por qué… disfruta… y deja de tener esos pensamientos asesinos contra Ryan jejejejeje un Beso amiga!!!

**-Peritha12**: que bueno que te gusto gracias por escribir ;) besos!!!!

**-EdwardKaname:** tampoco tan violentas jejeje al menos no todavía wujajajaja un besote y gracias por escribir!!!

**-Zay ():** mi Zayyyyy… seguro estarás durmiendo para cuando publique este chap, así que espero que al despertarte revises tu correo y así puedas tener unos buenos días como Dios manda ya verás porque jejejeje un besote amiga… cuídate mucho!!!

**-Nonblondes: **jajajajaja como te deje con ese lemmon??? No… espera… creo que no quiero saberlo…. Jejejeje que bueno que te haya gustado, disfruta mucho este chap ;) besos y cuídate mucho!!!

-**Darthmocy:** jajajaja tranquila Ryan suele despertar esos sentimientos en todas… todas lo odiamos a muerte jejejeje, y lo de Rose tiene su razón de ser ya verás… ya veras jejeje un beso!!!

**-Just Cullen:** gracias por agregar mi historia a tus alertas… Bienvenida!!! Y bueno aquí viene algo de lo que me pediste ;) disfruta… besos!!!

**-Andreiitah:** gracias por agregarme a tus alertas, Bienvenida a la historia!!!

**Chicas los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de la**** gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi cabecita y de mi ayudante Beta Mells.**

***************************************************************************

_**Bella POV:**_

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento le dije a los chicos que no nos esperaran ni a Edward y ni a mí para comer quería pasar un rato con él a solas, ellos lo entendieron y se fueron en sus coches rumbo al hotel.

Edward aún estaba recostado a un lado de su auto presionando fuertemente su tabique con los dedos, lo mire por unos segundos y luego lo abrace… lo abrace como si mi vida se me fuera en ello.

_-Lo siento… Edward… lo siento mucho_ –dije ya a punto de empezar a llorar.

Él me devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad, me dio un beso en la frente y puso sus manos en mis mejillas obligándome a mirarlo.

_-No tienes nada que sentir, Bella, esto no ha sido tu culpa, no sabíamos que él estaría aquí, por favor no llores… él no merece tus lagrimas _–me dijo cuando ya no pude contener las gotas que salieron por cuenta propia de mis ojos… pero qué dijo???... Por Ryan???

-_No lloro por él, Edward, no me gusta hacerte daño, eres mi amigo y sabes que te quiero mucho me duele herirte y sé que mientras Ryan esté aquí no nos dejara tranquilos… tengo miedo… venir a esta Universidad es lo que siempre había soñado… pero ahora no estoy tan segura de querer continuar aquí… creo que lo mejor para todos será irme, cambiarme a otra Universidad –_dije lo último girándome para meterme en el auto, no podía seguir viéndolo, en sus ojos había demasiada tristeza, pero yo sabía que alejarme sería lo mejor.

-_Bella…_ –dijo girándome nuevamente haciéndome quedar atrapada entre el auto y su cuerpo.

Él suspiraba profundamente como tratando de coordinar sus pensamientos y encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirme, mientras clavaba sus ojos en los mios.

-_Por favor no…_ -dijo pero no podía continuar, yo solo lo miré y nuevamente las lagrimas vinieron a mí.

-_No me dejes Bella, no quiero… no puedo estar sin ti… eres… muy importante para mí, no dejare que Ryan te aleje de mi… nunca… por favor no vuelvas a decir eso… _-sus palabras eran tristes sentí que le había hecho mucho daño solo con la idea de irme.

-_Edward no estoy segura… no me gusta verte sufrir por mi culpa y sé que si me quedo en esta Universidad la situación con Ryan se saldrá de control en algún momento y no quiero que por mi culpa puedas hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas en el futuro._

_-De lo único que me arrepentiría toda la vida es de separarme de ti, por favor no me obligues a hacerlo, déjame estar contigo, protegerte… eso es lo que hacen los amigos… se cuidan unos a otros…no? -_Waoo eso último me cayó como un balde de agua fría… no sé porque si yo sabía que eso era lo que éramos simples amigos…

Me quede en silencio por unos momentos, pensé como sería él irme y dejar todos esto, alejarme de mis amigos que ya eran como mis hermanos sería muy doloroso pero lo peor de todo sería perderlo a él, se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, mi amor, mi razón, mi todo.

_-Está bien, me quedaré contigo… -_le dije y él me dio una sonrisa, esa que tanto me gusta- pero por favor prométeme que intentaras controlarte, no dejemos que Ryan juegue con nosotros.

_-No dejaré que se te acerque Bella, tú eres mi… –_no termino de decir lo que sea que iba a decir, ya que, el sonido ensordecedor de una moto, nos saco de nuestra burbuja.

-_Bella!!! Pensé que ya te había ido, necesito hablarte_ –dijo Jacob, lanzándole una mirada de furia a Edward, quien obviamente no lo miraba de manera distinta.

_-Jake, puede esperar a mañana?? En realidad necesito irme de aquí ya –_le dije no me sentía de humor para hablar con nadie, solo quería estar con Edward.

_-Sí Bella, es muy importante, mañana pasó por ti al Hotel y no acepto un No por respuesta, te llamo… _-dijo esto y se fue nuevamente en su escandalosa moto-.

-_Pero que se ha creído ese imbécil, que yo estoy pintado en la pared???-_dijo Edward abriéndome la puerta del carro para marcharnos de una vez.

-Por qué dices eso???? –le pregunte.

-Por nada Bella… olvídalo… -me dijo casi gruñendo, no entendí en que momento me perdí, él encendió el auto y no volvimos hablar en todo el camino.

-Te parece si cenamos antes de llegar al hotel?? –me preguntó secamente, no entendía por qué su cambio tan repentino de actitud.

-De acuerdo –dije.

Comimos en un pequeño restaurant de comida italiana, muy íntimo y muy romántico, aunque nosotros no cruzamos palabra durante la cena. Edward se veía molesto, y yo me sentía muy cansada por todo lo que había sucedido el día de hoy, así que respete su silencio.

Cuando llegamos al nuestro piso me dirigí a la puerta de mi Pent house aún sin decir nada, era obvio que él quería estar solo. Así que me pareció tonto entrar con él a su PH para después pasarme por la terraza al mío, mejor entraba directamente de una vez por la puerta principal.

-_A dónde vas??_ –dijo Edward asustándome, ya me habia acostumbrado al silencio.

_-mmm… a mi cuarto???_ –le respondí más bien como preguntándole a él.

_-A qué???-_ dijo mirándome como si le hubiera dicho algo sumamente extraño.

_-Bueno…mmm… creo queee… a dormir???_ –le volví a responder con otra pregunta.

_-Por qué???_ –porque qué??? Qué le pasa a Edward me está confundiendo no se supone que quiere estar solo???

-_porque… estoy cansada???_ –ok Bella, coordina tus respuestas quieres…

_-Sí pero… por qué vas a tu cuarto???- _Ahhh qué le pasa a Edward???

_-Porque no me has hablado desde que salimos de la Universidad, se qué estas molesto conmigo y aun no sé por qué, pensé que querrías estar solo-_ le dije sinceramente ya un poco exasperada esperando una nueva pregunta.

Él se me quedo viendo como si me estuviera perdiendo algo obvio, me tomo de la mano y prácticamente me arrastro hasta su habitación.

_-Edward qué pasa??? Me estas asustando _–no sabía qué hacer Edward permanecía callado recostado de la puerta de su cuarto, mientras yo estaba sentada en la butaca del piano de su cuarto.

_-Bella me molesta que los hombres te miren, te hablen, ni siquiera me gusta que piensen en ti…. Y ese perro viene como si nada… como si yo no existiera!!!… y eso que estaba parado a tu lado como hubiera sido si te encontraba sola… y te dice que…JA… vendrá a recogerte mañana??? Eso es una falta de respeto, sabes???... claro yo se que, no me tienes que pedir permiso ni tu ni él, ambos son libres para hacer lo que quieran pero es evidente que si estás conmigo… es porque "estás conmigo", y más evidente aun si interrumpe nuestro bes... bueno… nos interrumpe… es un perro maleducado_ –dijo todo eso como una ametralladora me recordó muchísimo a Alice, mientras iba hablando iba dando vueltas por la habitación sin mirarme ni por un segundo, parecía que hablaba consigo mismo.

-_Estas… celoso???_ – dije más para mí que para él, pero al parecer me escucho y en un segundo estuvo arrodillado ante mi apoyando sus brazos en mis piernas.

-_Claro que estoy celoso, quien no podría celar una amiga tan hermosa como tú, lo siento Bella, discúlpame por haberte asustado y por haberme molestado contigo es solo que pensé que siempre iríamos juntos a la Universidad… no lo se… solo me tomo por sorpresa lo del perr… lo de Jacob_ –casi escupió lo último, yo no pude contenerme más y estalle en risas.

Reía y reía muchísimo tanto que lágrimas salían de mis ojos, Edward me miraba confundido.

-_Qué es tan divertido???_ –pregunto.

-_Tú…jajajajaja…. Tienes…jajajaja… celos… de Jacob!!! JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA _–No lo entendía, como podía compararse él con Jake no podía aguantar la risa.

-_Bella, no es gracioso…_ -dijo empezando a molestarse nuevamente.

-_Sí, sí lo es… es decir Jacob???_ – lo mire extrañada.

Él me devolvía la mirada pero esta vez no había rabias en sus ojos, había algo más… algo como… picardía… mmm…Ohhhh!!!

-_No… Edward… no te atrevas… no quieres hacerlo _–dije levantándome lentamente de la butaca del piano y caminando de espaldas por la habitación.

_-Ohhh, sí Bella, sí quiero hacerlo… la venganza es dulce no crees…_ -me dijo moviendo sus dedos malévolamente hacia mí.

-_Edward soy tu mejor amiga, sabes que no me gustan las cosquillas… te recuerdo lo mucho que me quieres… _-ya no sabía que más decirle para detenerlo.

_-Sí, Mi Bella Te quiero y Mucho…_ -y diciendo esto se lanzo sobre mí y me cargo en hombros hasta su cama allí me tiro… sí… me tiró y empezó hacerme cosquillas en las costillas.

Yo estaba prácticamente en posición fetal, le suplicaba entre risas y llantos que me dejara, hasta que… no sé como termine con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura en la misma posición que teníamos esta mañana después de que nos besamos.

Él se detuvo y me mi dio una mirada con los ojos llenos de deseo, me imagino que yo lo estaba mirando igual, ya que me moría por volver a besarlo… estábamos entre esas miradas cuando sentí que mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo trasero haciéndome levantar las caderas más hacia la prominencia de Edward, sintiendo su…

-_Oh… Bella, por tu bien… no vuelvas a hacer eso… _- me dijo Edward con su sonrisa torcida-.

-_Quítate pervertido_ –le dije bromeando mientras sacaba mi teléfono y lo respondía.

_-Alo??-_ dije

_-Hey Jacob_ –respondí sintiendo como Edward inmediatamente se levantaba muy tenso de la cama.

_-Sí… mmm... lo que pasa es que ahora estoy un poco ocupada con mi "novio"…_ -le dije, causando que Edward se girara a verme con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_-No lo llames así, su nombre es Edward, no "chupasangre"-_dije aguantando una risita, Edward aún me miraba extraño, quizás no quería que le dijera a Jake que éramos novios.

_-Sí Jake, con respecto a eso… espero que no te moleste que mejor nos veamos en la universidad a Mi Novio_ –recalqué esas palabras- _no le gusta que no vaya con él, espero que me entiendas_ –le dije no quería que Edward estuviera molesto por una tontería pero tampoco quería herir a Jake-

-_Gracias por entender, pero por favor deja de decirle así, entonces hablamos mañana?_ – Dije tratando de terminar la llamada-.

_-Ok, seguro cuenta conmigo, Adiós.-_ dije y colgué la llamada.

_-Lo siento Edward pensé que como te molestaba tanto mi amistad con Jacob, podríamos hacerle creer lo mismo que a Mike, y así él mantendría su distancia, si te molesta lo puedo llamar y decirle que estaba bromeando_ –Él se giro hasta su guardarropa y salió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-_Así que, novia mía… esta noche no te dejare salir de mi cuarto aquí tienes una de mis pijamas para que te cambies y así no tengas que ir a tu habitación, tengo el presentimiento que mañana será un gran día_- dijo riéndose.

-_En serio no te molesta que le haya dicho eso a Jake???- _pregunte confundida.

-_Pero para nada, me encanta, muero por ver su cara mañana cuando nos vea _–dijo aun con una mega sonrisa en su rostro.

Le volteé los ojos y me fui a cambiar a su baño, esa noche dormimos juntos nuevamente, tampoco pasó nada entre nosotros simplemente nos abrazamos y caímos rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente fuimos todos juntos nuevamente a la universidad obviamente esa sería nuestra nueva rutina, me extraño no ver a Jacob en todo el día, lo llame a su celular y no me respondió. Me pareció un poco raro, pero pensé en llamarlo al día siguiente.

_**POV Edward**_

Esta primera semana de clases había pasado de todo, primero el enterarnos que Ryan estudiaría con nosotros, eso fue como recibir una patada en la boca del estomago, después esa horrible conversación cuando Bella me dijo que se iría, sentí como mi corazón se hacía pedazos por dentro… la presión era tan grande que pensé que estaba a punto de darme un infarto. Como si fuera poco llega el perro de su amigo y me interrumpe cuando estaba a punto de besarla nuevamente…ahhhh y lo olvidaba se ofrece a llevarla él… ÉL… a la universidad.

Pero mi Bella siempre sorprendiéndome mientras yo me enrollaba por los incontrolables celos que sentía, Bella tomó el mando de la situación y le dijo al perro que éramos novios… eso sería magnifico, me encantaría que fuera cierto, estaba completamente enamorado de ella, pero no quería presionarla sabía que aún no era el momento.

No volvimos a ver al perro en toda la semana por lo que no pude presumir de "Mí Novía" delante de él, tampoco nos volvimos a besar como lo hicimos ese día, algunas noches dormíamos en mi cuarto y otras en el suyo. Los días pasaron tranquilo y tampoco volvimos a saber nada de Ryan, eso sin lugar a dudas, era la mejor.

Era sábado por la mañana o al menos eso creía, Bella me había despertado temprano diciéndome que ella y Rose se iban de compras con Alice, y que nos quedábamos solos que no las esperáramos para almorzar pero que ellas traían la cena, me dio un beso en la mejilla y cuando iba a voltear mi cara para besarla en los labios rápidamente se separo de mí.

-_Sigue durmiendo…_ -me susurro al oído y se fue, mientras yo me quedaba gruñendo contra la almohada… a los pocos minutos me quede dormido nuevamente.

Estaba soñando nuevamente con Bella cuando escuche muy lejos mi celular, poco a poco lo fui escuchando más cerca hasta que por fin abro un ojo como pude y ubique mi celular, al ver el número de la pantalla me levante inmediatamente.

_-Eddy… donde estas?... Ven_…- no paraba de llorar- _mi mamá me pego y me encerró en mi cuarto… ( sollozos )… porque raye las paredes… de su cuarto_- en ese momento creí que podría ir a matar a Jane, me dije a mi mismo que se había acabado… no lo aguantaría más.

-_Princesa cálmate! Quédate tranquila en tu cuarto. Jazz va para allá y yo buscaré a papá. Hazlo por mí, sí?_ – dije con el tono más calmado que podía, recordando que mi padre había llegado nuevamente a la ciudad anoche.

-_Está bien… apúrate porfa…-_ dijo y colgamos.

Me pare como un resorte de mi cama, pare a Jazz. Le explique lo que pasó y se fue a la casa de Jane inmediatamente.

Yo fui adonde mi padre, le dije lo que pasaba, él no podía creerlo entonces nos fuimos para la casa, donde hablamos con la nana de Sophie, quien nos contó todos los malos tratos de mi madrastra para con su hija.

No entiendo como mi padre se negaba a ver la realidad a través de todos estos años, pero ahora que se metían con su pequeña…. GRACIAS A DIOS ENTENDIO lo que yo llevaba años viendo!

-_DONDE ESTA MI HIJA JANE?-_ le gritó mi padre a Jane abriendo de golpe la entrada de su recamara, ella parecía asombrada porque no se dio cuenta cuando llegamos.

-_JASPER!!!!!-_ grite y él bajo con la niña en brazos.

_-Papá… me la llevo! No quiero a esa mujer cerca de mi hermana… ya sé lo que vas a decir… pero déjame demostrarte que si puedo ser responsable! Me haré cargo de ella mientras tu resuelves tu "situación"-_ mire con asco a Jane quien me miraba con los ojos abiertos.

_-Estás seguro?-_ para mi sorpresa fue lo único que dijo mi padre.

-_Absolutamente…-_ dije muy seguro de mi mismo.

_-Ambos nos haremos cargo y no estaremos solos!... No te preocupes Edward-_ le dijo Jasper a mi padre.

-_Vayan entonces…-_ le dio un beso a Sophie en la cabeza- _perdóname hija perdóname! Te amo y tus hermanos cuidarán de ti por un tiempo, ok? Yo te iré a ver pronto…_

-_Está bien, papi! Yo también te amo_- dijo mi hermana abrazando a papá.

_-Adiós hijos_- nos dijo a los tres. En ese momento pude ver a mi "verdadero padre" realmente, había vuelto… parecía que de un momento para otro salía del hechizo de Jane. Ella no dijo nada solo nos miraba con cara de odio a todos incluyendo a la pequeña Sophie pero la cara de mi padre no le permitía decir ni una sola palabra.

Llegamos a la casa, y ya previamente habíamos llamado a las chicas para ponerlas al tanto de la situación, ellas se encargaron de hacer olvidar a mi niña de lo que había sucedido. Comenzamos a pelearnos decidiendo con quien dormiría, porque todos queríamos velar sus sueños, decidimos que serie un día de la semana para cada uno.

Cuando Renee y Esme, se enteraron… se preocuparon lógicamente por como haríamos para mantener nuestros estudios y cuidar a una niña. A pesar de que los seis dijimos que nos las arreglaríamos insistieron en ayudarnos, así que acordamos que nosotros nos encargaríamos de llevar a Sophie al colegio y luego pasaría la tarde donde los Cullen, mientras a la cena todos nos veríamos ahí para comer en familia y ella regresaría con nosotros.

Sophie estaba más que feliz, tenía a muchas consentidoras!!! A veces creo que competían entre ellas, era sumamente gracioso, Esme rápidamente se convirtió en una abuela para mi princesa, se adoraban! Y con Bella… era increíble las dos lloraban cuando se separaban, era como… madre-hija! No sabía cómo explicarlo de otra manera. A veces Jasper y yo teníamos que poner algo de mano dura porque estaba destinada a convertirse en la niña más consentida del mundo.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace unas semanas que todas estas cosas pasarían, no lo hubiera creído ni en juego. Ahora estaba en mi cama, con mi Bella dormida con su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo la abrazaba y con la cabecita de Sophie en mi abdomen. Estas dos mujeres… ERAN MI VIDA!!!

Hace dos días… las cosas se salieron un poco de control. Sophie se quedo dormida en uno de los muebles de mí cuarto y Bella y yo nos quedamos dormidos en la cama.

_***** Flashback*****_

Tuve un sueño en el cual, estaba en una casa y venían corriendo a mi… dos gemelos que eran unos "mini -yo" en miniatura, detrás venía mi Bella embarazada, con mi princesa tomada de la mano mientras ambas reían. Era la imagen más feliz que había visto en mi vida, creo que hubiera podido llorar de la felicidad… No entendí a que vino aquel sueño, seguramente por todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando desperté aún no amanecía, estuve tentando de pasar a Sophie a la cama pero antes… no pude evitarlo… no se cuán pervertido pueda sonar esto pero creo que no estaba pensando.

Comencé a besar el cuello de Bella, quien estaba de espaldas acurrucada en mis brazos, mientras mis manos comenzaban a bajar por debajo de sus pantys hasta su entrepierna…acariciándola suavemente… ella comenzó a estremecerse.

-_Edward…mmm…-_ susurraba Bella.

_-Shhh…no hagas ruido… y quiero mis quince minutos, Ahora!_- dije en su oído con mi voz más seductora, mordiendo su oreja. Haciendo que Bella se despertará completamente.

Yo continué estimulándola, ella continuaba sin decir nada, fue entonces cuando abrió sus piernas… eso era una clara invitación para mi, con un dedo comencé a bajar y subir haciendo que ella se retorciera en mis brazos, cuando sentí su humedad… la penetre con mi dedo… luego agregue dos dedos… tres…podía sentir como se ahogaban los gemidos en su garganta y arrugaba la sabana que nos cubría. Empecé a rozar mi erección entre sus nalgas, haciendo que ella arqueará su espalda al sentir el contacto de mi miembro.

-_Edward… para…-_ suplicaba mi Bella.

_-No…quiero que acabes_- dije sin pensarlo ni siquiera.

El roce con el cuerpo de Bella me estimulaba cada vez más, así como sentir cuán mojada estaba por mis estímulos… mordía su cuello, su oreja, sus hombros…Sentí como se tenso, sus músculos se contraían alrededor de mis dedos, ella comenzaba a suspirar fuertemente para luego mojar por completo toda mi mano. Casi al mismo tiempo, sabía que pronto yo me vendría porque Bella seguía frotando con su cuerpo mi erección, la tome de las caderas fuertemente y la pegue lo más que pude a mi… quería que sintiera cuándo acabará. Cuando lo hice moje todos mis boxers, lo cual ella sintió en todo su trasero… haciendo que mojará de nuevo sus pantys que aún tenía entre mis manos…

Ambos teníamos los ojos cerrados… respirando entrecortadamente… era INCREIBLE! No habíamos tenido relaciones pero creo que había sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

-_Bella?...-_ dije en su oído. Ella parecía aún estar en trance

_-Edward… eso fue… increíble…-_dijo eso casi en un susurro imperceptible.

_-Todo lo provocas tú… eres demasiado irresistible para tu propio bien… quisiera sentir no solo con mi mano lo que es estar dentro de ti _– dije sin ningún tipo de pudor, de verdad, con Bella no podía ser otra cosa que sincero, pero no quería que creyera que eso era solo lo que quería.

_-Te quiero…Isabella! Esto es solo una de muchas maneras en que te lo pienso demostrar-_ dije eso y pude sentir una sonrisa en sus labios, se volteó y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos.

-_Yo también te quiero… Edward_- Nos dimos un beso cargado de amor, ternura, cariño…y pasión.

_***** Fin del Flashback*****_

Una nueva semana había pasado era viernes, y hoy Sophie se había querido quedar en casa de Esme porque mañana irían temprano al Zoológico.

El día en la universidad había sido terrible, muchas clases, cosas sin entender, tendría mucho que estudiar… decidí entrar al jacuzzi para relajarme cuando apenas estaba atardeciendo, las chicas estaban en la cocina preparando algunos aperitivos para la sesión de póker de esta noche en la terraza.

Cerré mis ojos y cuando los abrí ya era de noche, mi tranquilidad acabo cuando todos llegaron a la terraza. Emmett haciendo trucos con las cartas mientras las chicas traían las cosas para comer mientras jugábamos.

_-Hey hermanito! Qué tal tu día? Tienes una cara de "pocos amigos"- _dijo Jasper.

-_Si ha sido duro… pero supongo debo acostumbrarme_ – dije volviendo a cerrar los ojos en el jacuzzi. Luego sentí como alguien paso una mano por mi cabello con ternura y abrí inmediatamente los ojos para ver a bella regalarme una sonrisa mientras iba a la mesa.

Era la criatura más hermosa en el universo entero. Lo tenía TODO!

_-A JUGARRRR!!!!!-_ dijo Alice, a veces se parecía tanto a su hermano…

_-Yo no tengo ganas… me quedaré aquí metido_ – dije con un tono de voz que sabrían que no iba a cambiar de parecer.

-_Emmett déjalo en paz a tenido un día duro…_ - le dijo Jasper para que no empezara a molestarme.

De repente alguien entro al Jacuzzi… y no podía ser otra que mi Bella.

_-Quieres un masaje? _– dijo como un susurro en mi oído

-_Claro….-_ dije abriendo los ojos y regalándole la sonrisa que le encantaba. Le deje espacio para que se sentara detrás de mí y yo me coloque de espaldas ella arrodillado, con vista a la mesa donde estaban todos.

-_Siento que tu día haya sido tan duro… ya poco a poco nos acostumbraremos a la rutina_- dijo Bella, dándome ánimos mientras continuaba con su relajante masaje, que solo estaba haciendo, que me excitara más a cada minuto… lo bueno de eso es que el estrés desaparecía pero aparecía otra cosa…

Continuamos hablando de nuestro día en la universidad. Pero ya le respondía por inercia porque estaba era concentrado en la sensación que generaba Bella por todo mi cuerpo.

-_Te pasa algo?_ _Te siento como su tuvieras la cabeza en… otra parte?- _Cuando dijo eso no pude evitar soltar una risa, ella era tan perceptiva.

Sin pensarlo me coloque de frente a ella, teníamos nuestras caras una frente a la otra, tome sus muslos para abrir sus piernas mas para pegarme a ella y pudiera sentir…

-_Ahora entiendes lo que me pasa…-_ dije mientras le daba un dulce beso cerca de sus labios.

-_Edward…-_ dijo eso casi en un gemido, todo su cuerpo se tenso al instante de sentir mi miembro en su vientre. Volteé disimuladamente y todos estaban muy metidos en el juego, gracias a Dios que Emmett estaba de espaldas a nosotros.

Me puse de tal manera, que mi espalda tapará a Bella de la vista de todos. Y puse mi mano en su cintura, subiéndola hacia sus senos… tocándolos, me moría por besarlos, morderlos… pero todos se darían cuenta si hacia eso.

Los ojos de Bella me decían que quería más…

_-Me muero por hacer tantas cosas con ellos…_- dije a centímetros de su boca. Ella me abrazo con sus piernas y si eso no era una invitación pues…

Quería comprobar si ella estaba igual que yo. Baje mi mano por todo su abdomen hasta su entrepierna, la toque con mis dedos… pude sentir que estaba tan lista como yo.

-_Estas tan mojada… por mi?_ – dije sin poder disimular el fuego en mis ojos y la necesidad de llevármela de ahí rápido.

-_Deja de decir esas cosas… Me quieres matar a acaso? _– dijo bella tratando de sonar calmada, pero no logro disimular lo ansiosa que estaba, al igual que yo.

Sin pensarlo la bese con pasión. Supuse que todos nos estarían mirando pero… creo que no me importaba, por lo menos, NO ahora!

_-Sácame de aquí…- _dijo Bella como leyendo mi mente.

Nos levantamos juntos y procure salirme de espaldas a todos mientras me colocaba una toalla que tapara mi "gran" erección.

Cuando me fije en bella tenia la mirada en el piso mientras se secaba, revise que no se notara nada y voltee a la mesa, donde Alice y Jasper nos miraban con los ojos abiertos, mientras Emmett y Rose al parecer habían ido a buscar algo a la cocina…. "Dios te debo una grande por esa"!!!

Tome la mano de Bella y camine hacia la puerta de la terraza que daba a mi habitación. Solo mire a Jasper y el asintió, teníamos esa manera tan de "nosotros" de comunicarnos porque con una mirada entendíamos a que nos referíamos. Alice me dio la impresión que en cualquier momento comenzaría a dar unos saltitos tan típicos de ella.

Apenas nos alejamos de la vista de todos, cargue a Bella haciendo que colocara las piernas alrededor de mi cintura, ya había quitado la cara de trauma que tenia al salir de la terraza… había empezado a dudar si debía entrar a mi cuarto o no… porque sabía que una vez ahí nada me detendría. Pero me sorprendió el beso que me dio, fue tan intenso lleno de pasión, fuego, amor, todo juntoooo!!!

Esta noche seria mi mujer… Si igual me iba a ir al infierno por lo que había hecho en mis 21 años pues… ya que más da! No me detendría a pensar si esto estaba bien o mal, porque nos queríamos y nos deseábamos… ambos estábamos seguros de eso, el único "pero" era que no queríamos separarnos si las cosas no funcionaban porque también éramos mejores amigos.

EDWARD deja de ponerte filosófico!!!! NO ES MOMENTO DE PENSAR... Solo mirarla era... como una droga para mí!!! No sé como lo haría pero Nunca permitiría que se alejara de mi lado…

Ahora no estaba seguro si llegaríamos a mi cuarto… Bella comenzaba atacar mi cuello con sus labios, comenzó a reírse de mi intento fallido de abrir la puerta.

_-Amor… si quieres que abra la puerta, debes dejar de hacer eso porque no puedo ni tener los ojos abiertos_- dije y ambos comenzamos a reír.

POR FINNNN!!! Logre abrir la puerta, colocándola con cuidado en mi cama, mientras me devolvía a la puerta cerrada y colocaba el aviso de "NO MOLESTAR" porque juro que quien tocara esa puerta… moriría! , Puse la luz lo mas bajita posible y daba un ambiente sumamente romántico.

Pude ver en su cara, aparte de la tensión sexual que teníamos los dos, su dulzura y su fragilidad… Me jure a mi mismo que la trataría como una Reina esta noche, ella merecía lo mejor de mí y… se lo daría.

_-Te quiero, no lo olvides… Te deseo tanto…_- dije mientras la besaba dulce y suavemente cuando me coloque con cuidado encima de ella.

-_Yo también te quiero, Mi Edward_…- dijo eso y creo que podría morir de la felicidad, amaba cuando se ponía posesiva conmigo.

-_Mi Bella…-_ dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa, me encantaba como sonaba eso.

-_Shhh…-_ dijo Bella para luego colocarse encima mío y besarme con FUEGO…me tomo desprevenido con la guardia baja, reí ante eso porque me encantaba esa "Bella desinhibida", en esencia seguía siendo ella, solo que se estaba dejandose llevar por lo que sentía y lo que ambos queríamos.

Deja que tomara el control… luego vendría mi turno!

Sentía como Bella recorrida todo mi cuerpo con sus labios, jugaba con el borde de mi boxer, ella sabía que eso me excitaba y se aprovechaba. No pude evitar tomar su cabello, trate que fuera lo más suave posible, mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos.

Cuando sentí su boca más debajo de mi ombligo… Solo pensar lo que vendría, tome más fuerte de su cabello… mientras ella bajaba dándome besos, con sus manos iba bajando mis boxers, hasta que los quito… ambos cruzamos la mirada antes de que metiera mi miembro en su boca. Sus manos y su boca sincronizadamente subían y bajaban… mientras yo gemía de placer al verla y sentir como me estimulaba con su boca. Cuando estaba a punto de "acabar" puso casi TODO mi miembro en su boca… no quería acabar en su boca y mucho menos en su cabello, así que la subí acabando en su vientre…

Waaooo… y eso era apenas el primer inning!!!!

La coloque debajo de mí rápidamente… besándola salvajemente con deseo, pasión, necesidad…

Arranque la parte de arriba de su bikini, haciendo con sus senos, todo que no había hecho en el jacuzzi, toque…mordí…bese… chupe…DIOS!!! Estaba tan concentrado que mire hacia arriba y vi. Las manos de bella agarrada a las almohadas y mirándome como diciendo… WTF? Sigueee!!!! Solo pude reír y continuar.

Comencé a bajar… podía sentir como su respiración se volvía entrecortada. Cuando solté las tiras del bikini a cada lado de su cadera… tomo mi cabello con fuerza. Abrí sus piernas y comencé a jugar con mi lengua, introduciendo mis dedos lento y luego rápido… ella arqueaba su espalda y gemía cada vez más.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente mojada, subí para atacar sus labios. Nos perdimos en un beso increíblemente intenso!

_-Hazlo…-_ dijo Bella con los labios hinchados y rojos.

-_Qué quieres que haga Bella?...-_ dije mirándola con un deseo infinito… necesitaba que me lo dijera.

-_Quiero… que… me… hagas… el… amor… pero YA! Edward!_ – dijo mirándome con reproche, no podía negarle nada… y mucho menos eso! Saqué un preservativo de mi mesa de noche y cuando lo iba a abrir ella se levanto un poco y me lo quito de las manos. Con su boca lo destapo y lo coloco suavemente en mi pene erecto, esta mujer era perfecta Dios!!! Se volvía a recostar y yo la bese justo antes de penetrarla lentamente…

Sabía que esta no era la primera vez de Bella, no quería pensar en detalles sobre eso, pero quería que fuera como "la primera vez" para los dos… empezar con delicadeza subir y luego dejarnos llevar… Comencé a salir y entrar lentamente dentro de ella, con mis brazos apoyados a cada lado de bella. Estaba a punto de perder el control, tenía miedo de lastimarla o algo…

_-Mas rápido… fuerte…-_ dijo eso, Diosss si creí que no podía excitarme más pues me equivoque.

Sin pensarlo, respondí a su suplica… dejándome llevar sin limitaciones. Podía escuchar como ella gemía más fuerte, se entrecortaba su respiración, se retorcía en la cama. Mientras yo lo hacía más rápido y fuerte…!!!

-_Edward…sigue…-_ todo su cuerpo me gritaba que iba acabar pronto, yo había aguantado porque quería que acabáramos juntos. Cuando lo hicimos, ambos estábamos brillantes del sudor. La bese suavemente con todo el amor del mundo.

-_Mi Bella… eres increíble, perfecta! Nunca creí que pudiera desearte más o quererte más… tienes prohibido alejarme de mi!!!_ – dije mirándola a los ojos, en un falso tono autoritario.

-_Te lo juro…-_ dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, seriamente. No pude evitar comerme de nuevo sus labios. Ya estaba listo de nuevo…

-_Estas cansada?...-_ dije sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

-_Sí, pero espero eso no te detenga…- _solté una risa y comencé a besar su cuello.

-Quiero intentar algo… Me dejas?- dije con duda pero me moría por hacerlo de esa manera con ella desde el primer día que la vía, obviamente mis sentimientos han cambiado mucho desde ese día, pero ese deseo no…

-Está bien...- dijo perdida en la sensación de mis labios en su piel. Medio toque su entrepierna para ver si estaba lista y lo corrobore muy satisfactoriamente.

Me levante atrayéndola conmigo y la coloque boca abajo en la cama, apoyada en sus manos y sus rodillas.

DIOSSSS que vista!!!!!!! Como era posible que esto me estuviera pasando a mi? Qué cosa tan buena había hecho yo para merecer esto?

Comencé a pasar mi miembro por toda su entrepierna en forma de caricias, mientras con la otra mano hacia cariños en su espalda. Poco a poco empecé a penetrarla desde atrás en su vagina, acariciándole su clítoris con una mano mientras con la otra la tomaba del cabello.

Me moví suavemente de adentro hacia fuera. Hasta que bella soltó un gemido (que WAOOO!!!) que parecía haber tenido ahogado en su garganta.

_-Sigue…-_ dijo Bella.

Continúe, deseaba ver su trasero de esta forma desde el primer instante en que la vi y tenía que admitir que ni en mis mejores fantasías se veía tan bien, note como Bella lo estaba disfrutando, como le excitaba cada minuto más… me deje llevar. Por último, la tenía tomada de sus caderas, atrayéndola y alejándola de mí con rapidez, mientras yo gemía incontroladamente igual que ella. Era una sensación indescriptible.

Los dos acabamos al mismo tiempo otra vez… creí que estaba en el cielo… o si no lo estaba, esto era muy parecido. Bella tenía su cabeza recostada encima de mí y subió su mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos. Yo la bese y continúe haciendo círculos con un dedo en su espalda.

-_Eres increíble…!!! Si todas las que pasaron te prepararon para darme esta noche, pues creo que ya no me importa… porque en cierta forma te prepararon para mí…-_ dijo dejándome sorprendido, era tan hermosa y compresiva

-_Eres mi vida…doy gracias a Dios por haberte conocido_. – dije besándola de nuevo.

-_Mmmm…-_ dijo poniendo roja- _me gusto…-_ enterró su cabeza en mi pecho tapándose con su cabello.

-_Bella? Qué te gusto?_ – dije levantándole la barbilla – _Vamos dime! Tengo que saber… sino como voy a mejorar _– dije soltando unas carcajadas.

-_La última posición…-_ ahora creo que estaba morada. La abrace fuerte, como si no quisiera soltarla.

-_Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutando tanto como yo…!!! Porque a mí me fascino… te repito eres increíblemente perfecta _– dije besando su frente.

********************************************************************************

_**Sin palabras… hasta yo me quede asombrada… espero muchísimos reviews por favor denme su opinión ;)**_

_**Las quiero, pórtense bien… no hagan nada que yo no haría… bueno está bien háganlo!!!... pero cuídense… jejejeje**_

_**Besos…**_

_**Ale!!!**_


	18. Lo admito

**Hey Girls!!! Bueno… Sorpresa!!! Este es el primer chap que subo un sábado… pero no se acostumbren jejeje lo quería publicar ayer pero por problemas técnicos no pude jejeje **

_**Esta es la primera vez que me dirijo a ustedes, primero me alegro mucho que el sacar a flote mi mente perversa sirva para algo bueno! Muchas gracias por sus reviews jaja me rio muchísimo! Más de una vez escribo algo y cuando mi alfa lo acomoda y lo publica en un capítulo me cuesta creer que eso salga de mi cabeza! Debo admitir que me identifico mucho con sol,zap, awen y dita! Jaja son extremadamente chistosas e hiperactivas! mi alfa y yo creo que somos unas mentes maestras jaja no puedo creer que hayamos escrito esta historia y aun nos quedan muchas ideas... Cada dia nos inspiran para que aparezcan nuevas! GRACIAS POR APOYARNOS en esta travesura! Ah... Por cierto Yo quiero un Edward aunque a veces como Ale pone a Emmett WAO! Pero naaaa soy fiel a mi hombre, cumplo mis fantasías creyéndome Bella jeje aparte que me parezco en muchas cosas a ella pero a veces quisiera ser Rose jaja! Sin extenderme más... No nos abandonen y sigan fiel junto con nosotras a esta historia! Besos y se les quiere! Beta Mells**_

_**-Just Cullen: **__la idea de escribir tan explícito es que puedan tener las imágenes visuales que yo tengo en mi cabeza cuando escribo. Como seguirá la relación entre ellos pues… no puedo adelantar nada! jaja _

_**-Awen Granger: **__amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii no te mueras por favor, ni te quemes viva! Jajaja Siempre me pareció excitante eso de hacer cosas a "escondidas" es un factor de adrenalina jajaja por lo ejemplo Sophie en el cuarto o en el jacuzzi delante de todos. Definitivamente Edward hizo su sueño realidad… quien sabe cuantas fantasías más tenga! solo procura no comer cuando leas los capítulos porque no quiero que te me asfixies. Por cierto, en las exposiciones aburrida comienza a fantasear con Rob en un salón de clases detrás de ti buscándote "fiesta" jajaja…! Me alegra mucho saber que este fic sirva para distraerte de tu rutina y alegrarte un poco la vida. Besoss!!!! Nos leemos prontoooo y espero con ansias tu Review!!! Te queremosssssssssssss_

_**-Taly Cullen:**__ Me alegra que te parezca linda la historia, yo tampoco puedo creer como hemos crecido y como esta pequeña idea se ha convertido en esto. Gracias por seguirnos._

_**-Kelda Ylonen Cullen:**__ Que bueno que te haya gustado! Logre mi cometido que era ser realista y a la vez expresar lo que estaba significando para ambos esta primera vez, fui cuidadosa con los detalles porque me gusta ser bastante gráfica y se metan en la burbuja de mi pequeño mundo creado aquí. Espero siga llenando tus expectativas._

_**-Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**__: me encanta tu entusiasmo! Se nota que te gusto muchooo… espero lograr el mismo efecto con los siguientes._

_**-undostresquehoraes**__: las ideas de los capítulos siguientes están escritas en esencia, lo que toma tiempo en dándoles forma y adaptándolas al hilo de la historia pero espero actualizar lo más pronto que pueda._

_**-peritha12**__: aun habrá que esperar un poco para definir su relación, hay que tener paciencia pero mientras te recompensare! Lo prometo!_

_**-Super Fanfic, lucero08, nanymilan**__: Si se me van a quemar pues creo deberé bajar la intensidad porque no quiero eso en mi conciencia jajaja me estoy preocupando solo díganme si no quieren más (aunque ya creo saber la respuesta jaja)_

_**-darthmocy**__: estoy en negociación con mi beta pero es probable que si veas a ese par de miniaturas. No digo más porque me matan… esa es una primicia! No le digas a nadie (jajajajaja). Lo de Jasper viene pronto_

_**-dita_cullen:**__ me encanta que estes metida tanto en la historia, definitivamente ese WTF de Bella fue algo muy realista… quien no pensaría eso, teniendo a un Dios como ese besándote? Definitivamente creo que una de mis fantasías ha tomado forma en este capítulo! Gracias por las felicitaciones! No dejes de comentar que me divierto mucho y me hace saber si vamos bien o mal con la historia porque TODO puede pasar… pronto ustedes mismas podrán ayudar a decidirnos sobre el destino de uno de los personajes… opsss! Mejor shhh!!!_

_-__**Andreiitah, **__: que bueno que se hayan animado a escribirme un review espero muchos más, es importante para mi saber que opinan sobre el desarrollo de los hechos. _

_**-Edwardkaname**__: Ryan y Jacob le dan un poco de chispa a esta historia, a quien no le gusta ver a Edward en su papel sobreprotector con Bella? Yo quiero uno así…! Jajaja tranquila que esos no se saldrán con la suya!_

_**-nonblondes**__: Sol sol sol! No te quedes sin palabras porque te necesito para continuar con esta historia… para darnos ánimos! Definitivamente ya descubrimos en que otra cosa Edward es perfecto… originalmente la escena era un poco mas fuerte pero decidimos bajarle un poco ya veremos si no se me queman antes todas jaja_

_**-marisOpla:**__ la imaginación puede ser realmente bastante cruel sobre todo cuando nos toca aterrizar, realmente Edward en una cama… DIOSSS!!! No no no yo entiendo cuando dicen que se queman y eso que a veces es difícil escribir todo lo que mi imaginación me muestra jaja. Jane es una víbora yo la detesto pero ni modo! _

_-__**renesmecullen1918**__: pronto ya cada quien se quitara si careta y se definirán las cosas entre todos. Espero te guste! _

_**-zay:**__ zay zay zay…! Amiiii gracias gracias! También esas felicitaciones son para todas porque forman parte de esto! No podía dejar a Sophie en manos de la "novia de chucky", definitivamente E&B nos cortaron la respiración a todas… ahora veremos cuantas respiraciones se paran o cuantas se queman con los próximos capítulos jaja!_

_**-Lady-Diva, lydia**__: no se preocupen que aun nos queda mucha tela por cortar en esta historia, temo decirle que nos tendrán que seguir leyendo por mucho tiempo jajaja…! O eso es lo planeado al menos que la audiencia decida lo contrario o nuestras musas nos abandonen._

_**-jessikita cullen**__: gracias por amar mi fic! Pones un granito de arena para continuar con tus ánimos así que NO TE QUEDES SIN PALABRAS_

_**-Chocolate22**__: en verdad cuando escribió los lemons cuido de ser muy realista sobre lo que me imagino o pienso porque es la mejor manera de darle pasión al momento y que ustedes lo sientan. _

_-__**blackncullen, taly Cullen, lezti15, Hadita Luna, ARTEMISA CULLEN, Dasmy**__: gracias por agregarme a sus alertas espero disfruten de esta historia y dejen sus impresiones._

**Chicas los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de la**** gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi cabecita y de mi ayudante Beta Mells.**

**************************************************************************

_**POV Edward**_

Desde el día que hice el amor con Bella, hace ya un poco más de una semana, solo pensaba en volverla a sentir entre mis brazos, y es que por increíble que parezca después de esa noche no hemos podido volver a disfrutar de un momento solos.

Las clases en la Universidad se intensificaron, gracias a Dios en todos estos días tanto Ryan como Jacob habían desaparecido, por lo que Bella disfrutaba de ir a clases tranquila, nunca volvió a mencionar lo de mudarse a otra ciudad, se lo agradecía en el alma, yo no podía imaginarme un futuro sin mi Bella.

Alice y Jasper seguían más unidos que nunca, me sentía feliz por mi hermano nunca lo había visto así. Definitivamente en el internado parecía otra persona, como alguien que le falta una parte esencial en su vida y era obvio que esa parte era Alice Cullen.

Por otro lado estaba el gran Emmet quien no se separaba de Rose ni por un instante, literalmente no se separaban, esta era una pareja muy… digamos… física???... aun no habían formalizado su relación, así que a veces era un poco incomodo verlos porque no sabíamos si podíamos bromear sobre ello o si con nuestros comentarios los haríamos pasar un mal rato… bueno.. eso lo pensaba… mi Bella…

Igualmente nosotros tampoco habíamos formalizado nada aún, a los ojos de todos seguíamos siendo "amigos" muy buenos amigos…. Como odiaba esa palabra, sentía que era el motivo que no me dejaba estar con Bella. Y es que ella siempre decía que no quería dañar nuestra amistad y si nos convertíamos en algo más que amigos todo se iba a arruinar… así que aunque me doliera en el alma, todo lo que paso aquella fantástica noche había quedado como en el limbo.

Mi princesa Sophie ya se había acostumbrado a su "nuevo horario" realmente le había tomado muchísimo cariño a Esme, y de todos nosotros se notaba a leguas que su favorita era Bella, ya incluso empezaba a copiar algunos de sus gestos.

Mañana tendríamos nuestro primer examen en la universidad, los seis habíamos estado estudiando toda la tarde antes de ir a buscar a Sophie a casa de los Cullens. Los demás habían ido por la cena, mientras Bella y yo seguíamos estudiando…

Había estado conteniéndome todo el día. Podría jurar que Bella había estado provocándome delante de todos… TODO EL DÍA… Eso era trampa y no era justo… aparte el saber que Ryan estaba en todas las clases con ella hacía que me pudiera extremadamente celoso, histérico e impotente, no me tenía de muy buen humor, sabía que aunque esta semana no lo habíamos visto tarde o temprano ese momento llegaría.

-_Edward?_ – dijo Bells sacándome de mis pensamientos – _Qué tienes???_

_-Nada... Quiero que sea mañana para terminar este examen y que comience el fin de semana. Estoy cansado y mi cabeza está a punto de explotar… creo que no puedo estudiar más._ – dije cerrando los ojos y recostando mi cabeza en el mueble de la sala.

_-Por dios… Si te lo sabes todo! Seguro vas a salir súper bien… Relájate_- dijo regalándome una sonora sonrisa.

_-Bueno eso s__in contar que me has estado provocando todo el día… Isa-be-lla. Si crees que no me he dado cuenta pues, has sido muy efectiva._ – dije aún con los ojos cerrados.

_-Yo???...-_ dijo con un tono de culpabilidad increíble, podía sentir como quería carcajearse. Ah sí?... La tome de la cintura y la acosté de espaldas a mí en mis piernas, dándole una nalgada- _Mereces que te castigue… eso no se hace!_

_-Ouch…!-_ dijo Bella mientras soltaba una risa_- No soy una niña y creí que podrías castigarme mucho mejor. _

Creo que ella había tenido un sueño húmedo conmigo u hoy había amanecido con unas ganas increíbles de estar conmigo o no sé que le sucedía, porque estaba siendo un poco "bastante" desinhibida pero me encantaba! Porque nunca era lo que me esperaba.

Le di dos juguetonas nalgadas más… pude sentir como comenzaba a excitarme, Bella también lo notó y volteó a mirarme al parecer era eso lo que quería porque me miraba satisfecha y con pasión en sus ojos. Simplemente se levantó y se paró entre mis piernas. Acaricie sus piernas subiendo hasta debajo de su falda tocando el encaje de sus pantys, sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar ante mi tacto, nunca perdimos el contacto visual, nuestras miradas nos lanzaban ondas de pasion sin medida.

Luego, baje sus pantys con delicadeza, volví mi mano a su entrepierna y me asombró sentir cuán mojada estaba… era increíble, no pude evitar sonreírle con malicia y satisfacción. Puse sus manos en mis hombros recostándome del espaldar del mueble y sentándola encima de mí con las piernas abiertas. No podía dejar de mirarla era hipnotizante cuando sentí sus manos desabrochando mi correa… mi erección continúo acentuándose.

Baje un poco mis pantalones, me quite la camisa, mientras nos comenzamos a besar como dos desesperados, fui subiendo las manos de su cintura a sus pechos, rápidamente ella se quitó su camisa… creo que había esperado esto toda la semana, me encantaba saber que me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella… Desabroche su sostén y atrape unos de sus senos con mi boca, comenzó a gemir mi nombre mientras tomaba fuertemente mi cabello.

-_Edward… Por Favor…-_ me dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-_Si?-_ dije entretenido con su otro seno y mis manos acariciando sus piernas.

-_Hazlo… te necesito… adentro… de… mi… YA! _– dijo eso como una orden y fue todo lo que necesite… ella me volvía total y completamente loco. La tome fuerte de la cintura levantándola y bajándola lentamente mientras la penetraba profundamente.

Cerró los ojos y de pronto soltó un gemido ahogado, comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo mientras yo besaba, mordía y tocaba toda parte de su cuerpo que estuviera a mi alcance.

Terminé de quitarme los pantalones con mis pies y cuando los dos teníamos la respiración entrecortada, la tome con fuerza por su trasero y me levanté haciendo que ella me abrazara con sus piernas… aún sin salir de ella. Apoye su espalda contra la primera pared que me encontré, me quedé admirándola un rato, su pecho subía y bajaba con la respiración y sus ojos estaban clavados en mí. Le sonreía… comenzando a salir y entrar de ella rápido haciendo que ella gimiera fuertemente.

Despego su espalda de la pared para con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello aferrarse a mí, haciendo que yo tomará sus piernas, sudadas y temblorosas, bajando y subiendo todo su cuerpo parar seguirla penetrando.

Podía sentir que estaba a punto de acabar al igual que yo, la recosté encima de lo primero que encontré, la mesa de la sala echando al piso nuestros cuadernos, me recosté encima de ella con cuidado continuando cada vez más rápido y fuerte… quería que acabáramos juntos y así fue. Me acosté en su pecho dándole pequeños besos, nuestros pechos subían y bajaban con nuestras agitadas respiraciones.

_-Llevaba todo el día esperando esto.-_ por fin admitió mi Bella.

-_La próxima me lo dices…-_ solté una risa – _no me hagas sufrir tanto haciéndome creer que soy un enfermo por mirarte y excitarme al imaginarme todo que quiero hacerte, cuando tu lo éstas provocando a propósito mi bella.- _Ella solo se rió.

-_Vamos al cuarto…-_ dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos, dándole a entender que quería más.

-_Cuál?-_ dijo con sorpresa.

-_El que esté más cerca –_ dije cargándola cual princesa. Pero sonó mi inoportuno celular, Bella lo tomó de la mesa cuando la estaba levantando.

Era una nota de voz de Jasper, le dije que aceptará para escucharla.

_Edward, debemos llegar como en 5 minutos… Algo me dice que no quieres sorpresas..._

(Sepodía escuchar la risa de Alice al fondo)

_-Maldición!!!...-_ se me había olvidado por completo que ellos habían salido a buscar la cena. En qué rayos estaba pensando… bueno si se. Reí internamente. Al mismo tiempo, los dos miramos alrededor y todo estaba hecho un desastre: ropa, cojines y libros en el piso…los dos sudados y despeinados.

_-Creo debes bajarme, tenemos que arreglar todo esto en… 4min…-_ hice lo que me pidió de mala gana. Antes de que tomará sus ropas la tome de la cintura y bese su cabello.

_-Te quiero Mi Bella… Gracias por haberte aparecido en mi camino…-_ dije a su oído no sé de donde salió eso pero supongo que de mi corazón.

_-Te adoro mi Edward… No sé que estamos haciendo pero a veces prefiero no pensarlo, solo sentirte conmigo… esa es mi adicción. Siento que me falta el aire cuando no estoy contigo –_ dijo abrazándome y escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo le había cariños.

-_Tranquila mi amor… Todo estará bien, tú no pienses en eso. Solo piensa que yo también te adoro y déjame el resto a mí…-_ ella asintió en mi pecho y luego nos vestimos y nos pusimos a recoger todo.

Justo cuando llegaron todo estaba listo y nosotros estábamos sentados con nuestros cuadernos abiertos riéndonos.

_**Jasper POV **_

Alice y yo a propósito los habíamos dejado solos. Al llegar los dos estaban felices y riéndose como si nada pero sus ojos brillaban de excitación… a mí no me engañan!... Me limité a sonreírles y guiñarle un ojo a mi hermano, mientras los demás entraban a la cocina a dejar las cosas para la cena.

_-Qué hicieron mientras no estábamos?_ – dijo Emmett con suspicacia.

_-Ya terminamos de hacer los ejercicios que nos faltaban…-_ dijo Edward como si nada levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Bella para ir a la cocina.

-_Bella, Por qué tienes otra camisa?... Y… Por qué tu sostén está detrás del sofá?-_ dijo Emmett de manera divertida levantando la prenda de ropa. Rose le pegó en la nuca.

_-Puedes dejarlos en paz? Emmett…-_ dijo Rose enfadada, mientras Bella se escondía en el pecho de Edward.

-_Emmett? Qué pasó con "Oso"…? No te enfades… Solo jugaba! Ven Aquí! _– dijo Emmett suplicando, mientras ella se iba a la cocina con Bella. Dejándonos a los tres chicos solos en la sala. – _Eddie veo que no pierdes el tiempo!_

-_Escúchame bien!!! No quiero que hagas comentarios ni chistes ni NADA… con respecto a la relación entre Bella y yo, entendiste?...-_ dijo Edward encolerizado a nuestro amigo.

_-Relación?... Mmm! Ya son novios? WAOOO Que bien!!! Los felicito!!!_ – dijo haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de mi hermano.

-_No somos novios… No sé en realidad que somos, por ahora "amigos un poco bastante más que eso" pero… ese no es tu problema! Solo no te metas con ella, no me gusta verla avergonzada. Te lo pido como amigo porque sé que la quieres como una hermana._ – dijo Edward un poco más calmado.

_-Solo cuídala, ok?... si no te parto la puta cara…-_ dijo Emmett bastante serio.

Regresamos a la cocina y cada uno se sentó con su pareja. Yo le daba de mi comida a Alice mientras ambos nos mirábamos con ternura. Emmett acariciaba el cabello de Rose y le daba besos en la cabeza buscando que ella lo perdonará. Edward y Bella reían felices jugando con la comida. Cada quien estaba en su burbuja personal…

Hasta que sonó mi teléfono…

-_Si?-_ dije serio.

-_Buenas noches Jasper, te habla el entrenador Marshall. Tenemos un partido el miércoles en la Universidad de UTAH, y salimos el martes, algún problema?- _dijo el entrenador, prácticamente sin respirar claramente era más una orden que una petición, porque los tres habíamos entrado al equipo de fútbol americano de la ULA. Edward era muy rápido, Emmett muy fuerte y yo era el cerebro. Mientras que el entrenador parecía un comandante del grupo S.W.A.T.

_-Ujum… Está bien. Yo les avisaré. Cuando salimos? Podemos ir por nuestra parte y llevar a alguien?_ – dije esperando que dijera que si, no quería dejar a las chicas solas.

_-No, lo siento. Nos regresaremos el jueves. Sus novias estarán bien. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento del lunes-_ dijo el entrenador, en realidad a pesar de ser tan estricto nos caía muy bien.

_-Está bien, Hasta entonces…-_ dije y cuando colgué todos me miraban como si tuvieran un signo de interrogación encima de sus cabezas.

-HABLA….!!!- rompió el silencio Emmett exasperado.

-_Era el entrenador, tenemos partido en UTAH. Nos vamos el martes y regresamos el jueves. Pregunte si podían ir pero dijo que no.-_ dije besando la frente de mi Alice.

_-No iré…-_ dijo Edward abrazando a Bella.

_-Oh no! Claro que vas a ir… Edward Anthony!- d_ijo Bella con los ojos abiertos y algo disgustada.- _No puedes estar pegado a mi todo el día, no me pasará nada… ve y diviértete_.- dijo sonriéndole pero él aún estaba tenso.

_-Rose?_ – le dijo Emmett porque ella miraba el plato mientras comía sin decir nada…

_-Suerte…! Son solo dos días… Voy al baño…_- dijo Rose levantándose.

_-PERO SI TODAVIA NO ME VOY… -_ le gritó Emmett.

Era muy perceptivo, al parecer a ella fue a la que más le afecto la noticia, pero ella aparentaba ser la "mujer de hielo" incapaz de demostrar sus emociones. Era impresionante como nos habíamos vuelto tan pegados en tan poco tiempo, hasta ella…

Repasamos los últimos detalles. Pasaron los días entre la universidad y visitas a los Cullen y a los Swan el fin de semana. Llego el lunes y nos íbamos al día siguiente en la madrugada.

_**Rose POV **_

Estaba molesta conmigo misma por cómo me había puesto cuando supe que se iban a jugar afuera. Eran solo DOS días y yo estaba aterrada… aparte esas estúpidas porristas seguro eran todas unas zorras, quería arrancarle las cabezas a todas cuando supe que irían con mi oso.

Alice como siempre tan confiada, le dijo a Jasper que lo extrañaría que no se preocupara, pero que la llamará cuando pudiera.

Bella había obligado a Edward a ir y el no le quedo otra… pero no sin antes darnos una lista larga de recomendaciones para mantenernos seguras. Era bastante paranoico.

Evite a Emmett todos los días desde que me enteré que se iban. Al principio me buscaba, después se molesto y prácticamente ni nos hablábamos. Mañana se irán y aquí estoy tirada en mi cama pensando en él, otra vez.

_Admítelo… tienes miedo a perderlo! Rose… pero… COMO VAS A PERDER ALGO QUE NO ES TUYO?... Me dieron ganas de llorar! Me sentía tan estúpida y ridícula! POR DIOS… de todos los hombres en la faz de la tierra tenía que enamorarme de ÉL. Y ahora… lo que faltaba… que belleza…hablando conmigo misma!!! Estoy loca!!_

Enterré mi cabeza en la almohada, se me habían salido unas lágrimas… YO NO ERA ASÍ…. al rato sonó mi celular…

_Rose:_

_Que fue lo que hice? Dímelo…_

_No quiero irme sabiendo que estás enojada conmigo._

_Emmett._

De verdad le importaba, por primera vez, no estaba hablando de algo con doble sentido, provocando o de sexo. Me dieron ganas de gritarle que lo quería y que necesitaba que él me dijera nuevamente que sentía lo mismo para yo estar tranquila, alejar estas ESTUPIDAS INSEGURIDADES…

Desde cuenta yo era tan insegura… el mundo debía estar de cabeza!

_E._

_No hiciste nada Oso…No estoy molesta contigo_

_Suerte mañana_

_R._

Fue un mensaje lleno de tristeza pero no quería que pensara que estaba molesta con él.

_Te espero en 5 minutos en la terraza_

_Por favor, Rose_

_Em._

Me puse un sobretodo de dormir y salí. Para mi sorpresa, ni siquiera me vi en el espejo al salir… Qué rayos me estaba pasando? Estaba nerviosa… mis manos sudaban, cuando llegue a la terraza y allí estaba él, con sus pantalones de dormir y una camiseta sin mangas apoyado de la baranda de la terraza.

_-Buenas noches…-_ fue lo único que pude decir, acercándome a la baranda donde estaba.

_-Buenas noches Rose…-_ dijo serio, nunca lo había visto así y yo tampoco NUNCA me había visto así.

_-Ok… la cuestión es que, a pesar de nuestra apuesta y todo eso. Yo creí que sentíamos algo el uno por el otro, capaz no amor pero si algo, pensé que todo había sido claro el otro día diciéndote lo que siento. Ya sé que me vas a decir que son dos días que no es gran cosa, pero esperaba que me fueras a extrañar un poco… me da un poco de envidia ver que hasta Bella admite que extrañara a Edward… y tu simplemente me ignoras como si yo no fuera absolutamente nadie_. – dijo con la mirada perdida en la vista a la ciudad.

_-Yo no soy Alice o Bella… No soy del tipo de persona que expresa o admite tan fácilmente lo que siente!!! Lo siento… Aunque no me creas… Si te voy a extrañar… Estaba molesta pero conmigo misma no tiene nada que ver contigo._ – dije sin poder alzar la cara.

-_Rose por favor, mujer… háblame! Me siento perdido contigo. No entiendo que pasa por tu cabeza!_ – dijo totalmente frustrado con las manos en la cabeza_- A mí nunca me ha importado entender a las mujeres ya te lo he dicho, debe ser por eso que ahora que lo intento… me parece lo más frustrarte!_

_-Estoy molesta conmigo misma… por sentirme así!_ – dije dejando de ser niña y mirándolo a la cara.

_-Así cómo?-_ dijo sosteniéndome la mirada.

_-Por extrañarte, porque me importas… por el miedo que me da perderte! A pesar de que se que no eres mío! Soy una idiota caprichosa!... Y aparte esas zorras de porristas!_ – dije así como escupiéndolo de una vez por todas – _Nunca me había sentido así en mi vida! Por tu culpa Emmett Cullen!_- sin darme cuenta empecé a pegarle, me sentía como una niña pero no me importo.

_-Hey Hey Hey!..._- dijo tomando mis muñecas- _Mírame Rose…- _Yo tenía los ojos cerrados mientras le pegada y los abrí para mirarlo.

_-No eres una idiota, ok? No tienes porque tener miedo de quererme y de que te importe. No me vas a perder porque yo solo tengo ojos para ti… no se si me creas o no pero es la verdad._ – dijo mirándome a los ojos y sonriéndome.

_-Yo no te quiero… solo eres un capricho y ya!...-_ dije cruzando los brazos y tratando de sacar a flote la Rose que todos conocen.

_-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres…-_ dijo acercándome a él, casi rozando mis labios. Me quede callada. – _Si no quieres que te bese puedes detenerme, porque es eso lo que voy a hacer…_- dijo mirando a mis labios.

Cerré mis ojos, me besó con una ternura que nunca me imagine… con la que nadie me había besado. A pesar de lo grande que podía ser, lo sentí tan vulnerable en mis brazos, igual que yo en los de él.

LO ADORABA!... pero no estaba preparada para decírselo aún, espero que mi beso le diera la respuesta sin tener que decirlo.

_-Te molestaría si llamo, cada 5 minutos?... Te voy a extrañar muchísimo Mi tigresa…-_ dijo con su frente apoyada en la mía. Eran tan adorable…No pude evitar soltar una risa.

_-Sé que no soy un santo! Pero nunca podría comparar a ninguna porrista ni ninguna mujer contigo… eres maravillosa! Si lo hiciera sería un completo idiota y me arrepentiría toda mi vida…-_ dijo besando mi frente.

Siempre imagine lo nuestro como una relación basada en sexo y diversión. O esa era la impresión que tenía de una relación, ver a Alice y Bella me empalagaban pero ahora las entendía un poco. Nunca imagine que nosotros pudiésemos tener "esto" también, aparte de lo físico que obviamente era INCREÍBLE.

Nos abrazamos, sin darme cuéntame me levantó y coloque mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Caminamos hacia su cuarto, mientras el besaba y mordía mi cuello haciendo que yo soltará pequeños gemidos y nuevamente hicimos el amor toda la noche.

********************************************************************************

**Ya… un lemmon por capitulo… debemos cuidar nuestra salud no?? Jajajaja**

**Cuidense mucho, las quiero 2Much!!!!**

**Besos,**

**Ale!!!**


	19. El Plan?

_**Hey chicas!!! Siento mucho la demora… pero mi modem se ha estado portando mal hoy y me ha estado saboteando la conexión a Internet… bueno aquí vengo con otro chap que espero que le guste muchisimoooo jejeje**_

_**Pero ya saben que primero es lo primero, y aquí van los agradecimientos:**_

_**-Kelda Ylonen Cullen:**__ que lindo tu review de verdad muchas gracias por tu apoyo, bueno parte de tu duda se resuelve en este capitulo y tienes razón yo prefiero cuando aparece Ryan al menos se que esta haciendo no??? Lo de Ed y Bells viene pronto ya lo tengo escrito y te puedo asegurar que es bellísimo pero aun faltan como dos capis mas creo lo siento :( … besos y cuidate mucho… muchas gracias por escribir!!!_

_**-Isabella-Swan-C:**__ me encanta que te gusten los encuentros de Ed y Bells jajaja esa es la idea no?? Y mucho mas que te guste tanto el fic de verdad mil gracias por tu apoyo es muy importante ;) besos…_

_**-Awen Granger:**__ Mi Awen que bueno que aprendimos la lección de no comer mientras leemos historias ranking M jajajaja de verdad amiga muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y por siempre estar allí para mi beta y para mi, ambas te lo agradecemos de corazón, espero que te guste este chap… un besote y cuidate mucho!!!_

_**-Joa19**__: pronto le dira que lo ama pero aun no jejeje sorry!!!! Besos y gracias por escribir!!!_

_**--Andreiitah-:**__ muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios que bueno que te guste el fic, y con respecto a tu pregunta te digo que al menos uno de ellos regresara, pronto veras por que… besos y gracais por escribir._

_**-EdwardKaname**__: jajaja pues fijate que algo asi jejeje… besos y cuidate mucho!!!_

_**-Chocolate22:**__ te cuento que si a ti te da miedo a mi me da terror jejeje bueno y siempre y cuando me escribas puedes estar segura que te responderé es lo minimo que puedo hacer para agradecer tu apoyo, no… besitos y muchísimas gracias por escribir y por agregarme a tus historias favoritas ;)_

_-__**Lia Hale:**__ Muchas gracias me encanto tu review que bueno que te puedas identificar con ella, de alguna manera esto es como una terapia para todas las que hemos pasado por estas cosas al menos asi lo veo yo, es genial que te haya gustado la historia y tranquila que la historia aun le falta mucho camino por recorrer, muchísimas gracias por escribir… un besote!_

_**-Zay:**__ mi querida Zay una vez mas publico mientras duermes jajajaja ya se esta haciendo habito no?? Jeje entonces te sorprendió que Ed y Bells sean tan… "activos" bueno amiga que te puedo decir jejeje mi beta se pone muy creativa con esta parejita te cuento que lo de Rose yo me identifico mucho con ella, porque ya hemos confiado tantas veces en los hombres y hemos sido heridas que confiar una vez mas no es fácil, aunque bueno con Emmet creo que me tiraría de cabeza, espero que te guste este chap también amiga, un besote y cuidate mucho!!!_

_**-Lucero08:**__ jejeje un momento Bella y Ed "por ahora" son solo amigos con derecho, pero tiempo al tiempo amiga jeje tiempo al tiempo ;) gracias por escribir, besos!!!_

_**-Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**__: de verdad coincidimos en que lo mejor del capitulo fue Emmet me encanto escribir esa parte… y bueno por lo de un poco de perversidad por capitulo espero que no las moleste de todas formas si es asi no duden en hacérmelo saber ;) Besitos y cuidate mucho!!!_

_**-Jezzikita Cullen:**__ jajajajaja que bueno que te ha gustado el lemmon pero bueno tampoco puedes pretender que los ponga a tirar(tener relaciones) todo el dia, al menos no aun wuajajaja gracias por escribir amiga, y espero que te guste este chap ;)_

_**-Nanymilan:**__ Hey nany que bueno que me recordaste lo del preservativo, yo crei a ver aclarado en capítulos anteriores que Bella ya estaba tomando la píldora, aunque se muy bien que eso no es suficiente tratare de aclarar eso en los próximos lemmons… un besote y gracias por seguir la historia y pues demás esta decir que me encanta que te encante jajajaja besos y cuidate mucho!!!_

_**-Darthmocy:**__ jajajaj bueno sabes que siempre estamos para servirles en todas las dudas que tengan jejeje en este capitulo se revelan varias de tus preguntas asi que espero que lo disfrutes, pronto incluiré nuevamente a sophie no creas que la he olvidado lo que pasa es que son muchos personajes jajajaja… gracias por escribir, besos!!!_

_**-Nonblondes:**__ Sol…. Sexo entre libros???? Jajajajaja tranquila que cuando planee subir capítulos con mas de un lemmon tratare de recordar avisarte primero para que veas que te consiento y me preocupo por tu salud jajaja un besote amiga!!!_

_**-Blackncullen:**__ a que todas queremos cachetear a Rose por no decirle a Emmet lo que siente???? Lo se pero yo la entiendo no es fácil, que bueno que te guste la historia de verdad me haces muy feliz muchísimas gracias por seguirnos en cada actualización y dejarnos tu review espero que este chap te guste tanto como los anteriores, también muchísimas gracias por agregarme a tus autores favoritos, me haces sonrojar jejeje, un besote!!!_

_**-Super Fanfic ():**__ como vas a pensar que tengo instintos asesinos hacia las mejores lectoras del mundo jejejeje siento haberte mandado a la ducha nuevamente jejeje espero que te guste este chap no es tan intenso pero algo ahí jejejeje un besote amiga y mil gracias por escribir!!!_

_**-Dita_cullen ():**__ Dita amiga!!!! Bueno por lo de andar de fiesta en fiesta no te preocupes yo estuve igual y por eso creo que me atrase tanto se supone que debía subir el chap ayer o a mas tardar hoy en la tarde y fijate 11.21pm y aun estoy escribiendo :S que bueno que hayas disfrutado el lado romantico de la historia eso es bueno, lo de jake en su blanco corcel…mmm… no! Jajajajaja muchísimas gracias por escribirme de verdad disfrute mucho como siempre tu review…. Un besote y cuidate mucho!!!!_

_**-Luna-PrincesaDeCristal-Kou:**__ buenísimo que te encante la historia, muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review y de agregarme a tus alertas de verdad mil gracias… un besote y cuidate mucho!!!_

_**-Malu-cullen:**__Malu jajaja te habia extrañado estabas perdida, jajaja casi te quedas por fuera de los agradecimientos de este chap, hubiese sido raro jejejeje aunque no lo creas les he tomado cariño a cada una de ustedes y mas o meos ya siento que las conozco y se quienes son las que escriben regularmente por lo que cuando no las veo me preocupo jejejeje espero que disfrutes este chap e igualmente Feliz Semana Santa para ti también!!!_

_**Y por supuesto no podía faltar un agradecimiento especial a todas las que me agregaron a sus alertas, muchísimas gracias: **_

_**- Lilyanaaah Cullen, Lonny.9, , Remaria, LauraMasen, kotecullen, OriiCullen**_

_**Chicas los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de la**__** gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi cabecita y de mi ayudante Beta Mells.**_

**************************************************************************

_**Jacob POV**_

Había empezado el nuevo semestre en la Universidad y yo como uno de los preparadores de los nuevos alumnos y asistente del Prof. Smith, lo acompañe a su clase de Ciencias Sociales, la cual sabía de antemano que Bella estaría cursando.

Al entrar al salón con el profesor, lo primero que hice fue buscarla entre los alumnos pero aun no había llegado, sentí como una fiebre en todo mi cuerpo, cuando la vi pasar y saludarme muy respetuosamente con la mano ya que el profesor se encontraba parado justo a mi lado, me provoco darle una patada para que se quitara y así poder darle el beso de bienvenida a Bella con el cual había estado soñando.

A pesar de los años, mis sentimientos por ella, seguían intactos. Yo estaba enamorado de Bella desde que éramos niños, desde la primera vez que la vi, fue como si me hubieran lanzado un hechizo, supe que ella seria la mujer que amaría toda mi vida. Todos en la reserva pensaban que ella era algo así como mi alma gemela, solo que ella aun no sentía lo mismo por mí.

Bella se veía hermosa con su gran cabellera marrón y su maquillaje natural que tanto me gustaba… pero el chupasangre ese estaba con ella, se había sentado en el asiento detrás de ella y tampoco dejaba de mirarla. Cuando cruzamos miradas, con nuestros ojos nos dijimos todo el odio y el rencor que sentíamos el uno por el otro. No pude contener una risa al ver como Bella me saco la lengua rápida y discretamente como cuando éramos niños. Estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera por conquistar y enamorar a Bella… ella sería para mí.

Iniciamos una dinámica grupal para "relacionarnos mejor" según el Prof. Smith, le entregue su papelito a Bella y aproveche para invitarla a almorzar, no pude contenerme; ella me dijo que hoy no podría seguramente ya había hecho planes, tenía que pensar cómo hacer para aceptara mi propuesta, aunque la sanguijuela no se le despegaba ni por un segundo mientras hablaba con ella, él jugaba con su cabello, y mis manos empezaron a temblar de las ganas que tenia de golpearlo me calme regalándole a Bella la mejor de mis sonrisas a la cual ella sonrió de vuelta, cuando le ofrecí la bolsa al chupasangre que estaba detrás de ella lo fulmine con la mirada, rápidamente termine de repartir los papeles e iniciamos la actividad.

Me estaba divirtiendo muchísimo con las preguntas que hacia algunos de los alumnos quienes parecían no tener ningún tipo de pudor para preguntar lo primero que se les pasaba por la mente. Cosas muy estúpidas en realidad, parecían niños de kínder.

Todo transcurría normalmente ya estaba aburrido y con sueño, el fin de semana no había dormido muy bien que digamos, estaba luchando por mantenerme despierto cuando escuche que la actividad se salió un poco de control…

-_TRAICIÓN… Ladrón por tomar lo que no es tuyo… Estúpido e Iluso por meterse conmigo…_- dijo uno de los nuevos alumnos, un nuevo niño rico y mimado se le notaba por encima, pensé al escucharlo ya que aun no se levantaba y no le podía ver. Cuando se levanto de su asiento me fije mas en él y recordé todo.

_*****Flashback*****_

Estaba amanecido, había tenido una fiesta privada en el local, el cliente era el famoso Skater-Pro Tony Hawk, por lo que tuve que estar supervisando absolutamente todo lo de la fiesta, tenía que ser un éxito.

Tony era uno de mis mejores clientes y de los más responsables, a pesar que sus invitados parecían delincuentes juveniles, nunca había tenido ningún problema con ninguno de ellos, era evidente que en el mundo del Skate Tony era muy respetado por todos.

Cuando me encontraba pasando por las mesas chequeando que todos estuvieran pasándola bien, escuche que uno de los amigos de Tony mencionaba a mi Bella… es decir… cuantas Isabella Swan puede haber en la ULA.

Discretamente me quede hablando con unos amigos justo detrás del joven rubio que había nombrado a Bella, ya lo recordaba el había sido el riquillo que había llegado a forks hace unos años y había estado saliendo con Bella cuando yo me mude para acá, no lo había reconocido, admito que nunca me gusto ese tipito para bella fue una de las razones por las cuales me mude para acá, pero ahora la forma en la que hablaba de Bella me inquieto, había maldad en su tono, esto no me olía bien, así que me acerque a él un poco mas de manera de poder escuchar con claridad de que era lo que estaba hablando.

-_Pues si Casey, tu sabes ya tengo todo listo en la Universidad, ese profesor cayo redondo en la trampa así que el chantaje fue fácil, solo tengo que darle un poco de dinero mañana, y así podre tener a Bella siempre conmigo en sus clases_.-le decía el rubio a su amigo-.

_-Pero debes tener cuidado tus hermanos no la dejan sola nunca yo la he estado vigilando con Tyler, y siempre o salen los seis o sale ella con Edward, pero nunca lo hace sola._-le respondió uno de sus amigos-.

_-Mis hermanitos son manejables, yo no me preocupo por eso, Edward esta en donde quiero que este, le enseñare a no meterse con lo que es mío. Lo que no podemos permitir es que nadie más interfiera en nuestros planes, debemos seguir formando el plan hasta que quede perfecto hasta poder actuar y llevármela para…_

_-JAKE!!!_ –dijo Tony, haciendo que el rubio se volteara a verme percatándose que yo había oído toda su conversación- _Te he estado buscando amigo… ven quiero presentarte a unos amigos que están interesados en alquilar tu local para próximos eventos-._

_-Sí, vamos Tony te sigo_ –dije alejándome de allí lo mas naturalmente que pude tratando de que no se notara como me había afectado todo lo que había escuchado.

Cuando termino la fiesta un gran éxito, estaba agotadísimo y lo que había escuchado sobre Bella no había abandonado mi mente ni por un segundo, me sentía preocupado, no entendía que era lo que quería ese tipo con Bella, seguía manejando a casa en mi moto, me disponía a descansar todo ese día total era sábado, no abriríamos nuevamente hasta la noche. Cuando llegue a mi casa, puse la maquina contestadora para escuchar los mensajes que me habían dejado, uno era de mi padre Billy, pidiéndome que lo llamara de vuelta, y el otro era del Prof. Smith que me pedía reunirse conmigo urgentemente me esperaba a las 8 de la mañana en su oficina de la Universidad, gire mi muñeca para ver la hora que indicaba mi reloj y… perfecto 7:48am… ok olvida tus planes de dormir todo el día Jake, rápidamente tome una camisa limpia y me cambie saliendo a toda velocidad para reunirme con mi Profesor, nunca había permitido que mi trabajo afectara mis estudios, era una promesa que le había hecho a Billy. Y no era normal que el profesor quisiera reunirse un día sábado seguramente sería algo importante.

Cuando llegue a la universidad eran un poco pasadas las ocho, aunque iba tarde, no era tannn tarde, me apresure a subir a la oficina del profesor, pero cuando llegue y estuve a punto de entrar escuche la voz del chico de anoche hablando con el Sr. Smith.

_-Espero que eso sea suficiente, ya sabes, pago por adelantado, ya que no podre asistir a todas las clases pero cuando este aquí quiero que siempre busques la manera de que me toque con ella en todo lo que inventes, y no quiero que Masen interfiera para nada en eso… si no ya sabes cuales serán las consecuencias, así que espero que valores tu trabajo y hagas todo lo que te pida. _–le dijo el rubio al Prof., Alcancé a ver por la puerta entreabierta como este le entregaba un sobre grande lleno de dinero, el cual el profesor, se apresuro a guardar en el escritorio.

Cuando salió de la oficina me miro como confundido, obviamente estaba tratando de recordar de donde me conocía. Le tire una mirada asesina mientras era mi turno de ingresar a la oficina.

_***** Fin del Flashback*****_

El verlo allí me dio un mal presentimiento, el se estaba enfrentando al chupasangre como si fuera su peor enemigo. Inmediatamente dirigí mi vista a Bella, quien temblaba de… miedo… ok… si este tipo le hizo algo a Bella lo mato, definitivamente aquí hay algo que está pasando y es algo muy malo tendría que hablar con Alice para saber que era, sabía que Bella no me diría nada para no preocuparme aunque lo mejor sería que le preguntara a ella primero.

La clase por fin termino y aunque quise correr detrás de Bella, cuando se despidió de mí, el Prof. Smith, me retuvo:

_-Jake, tú conoces a Isabella Swan???_ –pregunto el Prof. Curioso.

_-Sí, Prof. Fuimos amigos desde pequeños porque lo pregunta._-le pregunte quería saber que era lo que pasaba con Bella-.

_-Sabes que te tengo una gran estima Jake y aunque no te puedo dar detalles te quisiera pedir que por favor te alejaras de ella. El Sr. Whitlock, me ha estado haciendo muchas preguntas sobre ti, y no quisiera que te vieras afectado por sus celos._-preguntas sobre mí???-.

_-El Sr. Whitlock??? –me hice el desentendido-._

_-Sí Ryan Whithlock, lo presente al final de la clase, ya te dije que no te puedo dar detalles, pero parece que entre él y la Srta. Swan ocurrió algo, él parece ser muy celoso y creo que piensa que entre ella y tú existe algo, simplemente ten cuidado!_-dijo golpeándome un poco el hombro y dejándome solo en el salón.

Cuando salía hacia el estacionamiento aún mas confundido que antes pude ver que Bella, aun se encontraba allí, aunque estaba con el chupasangre al parecer discutiendo, tenía que acercarme a ella, tendría que fijar una cita para poderle contar lo que sabía. Quizás ella podría explicarme algo de todo lo que estaba pasando.

_-Bella!!! Pensé que ya te habías ido, necesito hablarte_ –le dije lanzándole una mirada de furia a Edward.

_-Jake, puede esperar a mañana?? En realidad necesito irme de aquí ya –_me dijo obviamente había interrumpido algo, decidí respetar su espacio aunque me estuviera muriendo de los celos.

_-Sí Bella, es muy importante, mañana pasó por ti al Hotel y no acepto un No por respuesta, te llamo… _-le dije rápidamente y me fui.

Pase toda la tarde pensando en cómo decirle a Bella todo lo que había escuchado decir al tal Ryan, quería que fuera ella quien me contara que era lo que había pasado entre ellos, decidí llamarla para confirmar todo tendría que decirle que lo mejor sería encontrarnos en la universidad mañana, si era verdad lo que había dicho el profesor y lo que yo había escuchado Ryan no estaba muy bien de la cabeza y si me veía con Bella capaz le podía hacer algo y eso no me lo perdonaría.

Tome mi celular y marque su número…

_-Alo??-_ dijo

-Hey amor mío corazón de otro-le dije bromeando.

_-Hey Jacob_ –respondío secamente.

-Waoooo que carisma… sé que me extrañas pero por favor no seas tan efusiva –le dije sarcásticamente.

_-Sí… mmm... lo que pasa es que ahora estoy un poco ocupada con mi "novio"…_ -me dijo y casi se me cae el teléfono de las manos, empecé a temblar de rabia nuevamente, y tarde unos segundos en reaccionar.

_-Te empataste con el chupasangre ese??? _–dije casi escupiendo las palabras.

_-No lo llames así, su nombre es Edward, no "chupasangre"-_dijo ahogando una risita que amenazaba con salir, la conocía tan bien-.

-_Bueno, bueno mañana hablaremos sobre eso…_ -le dije pero cuando iba a continuar ella me interrumpió-.

_-Sí Jake, con respecto a eso… espero que no te moleste que mejor nos veamos en la universidad, a Mi Novio_ –casi vomito con esas palabras- _no le gusta que no vaya con él, espero que me entiendas_ –dijo.

_-No te preocupes Bells de verdad por mí no hay problema pero de verdad es muy muy importante que hablemos mañana, no me importa si tiene que ser delante de la sanguijuela, necesitas saberlo…_- le dije sin poder ocultar la reocupación en mi voz.

_-Gracias por entender, pero por favor deja de decirle así, entonces hablamos mañana?_ – Dijo.

_-Ok, seguro cuenta conmigo, Adiós.-_ dije y colgué la llamada.

Decidí tratar de poner esos pensamientos a un lado al menos hasta mañana y tome una larga ducha antes de irme a trabajar, cuando iba de camino al club pude notar por el retrovisor de la moto que una camioneta negra me venía siguiendo, al principio pensé que era una paranoia, pero cuando decidí desviarme y dar algunas vueltas antes de llegar a mi destino, ya era claro, que efectivamente la camioneta venia por mí, unas cuadras antes de llegar al local donde ya me estaba esperando el personal de seguridad, tras una llamada que había logrado hacer sin pararme… todo sucedió muy rápido…

Un carro apareció de la nada frente a mi provocando que al frenar, la moto se detuviera en seco, haciéndome volar por los aires, cuando caí de espaldas en el pavimento pude sentir como varios huesos de mi cuerpo se rompieron, estaba luchando por permanecer consciente, cuando de repente a lo lejos lo distinguí, aunque veía borroso supe que era él… Ryan… sentí como me patearon y con algún objeto me pegaron en la cara y eso es todo lo que recuerdo antes de quedar inconsciente.

_**Rose POV **_

Llegamos los todos a las 6 de la mañana a la universidad, habían tres van con los logos del equipo y todos los jugadores, novias, porristas, entrenadores y otros.

Trate de distraerme un poco dirigiendo mi mirada hacia las chicas, conocía muy bien a Bella, se notaba que estaba tratando de no llorar y también estaba reprimiendo las ganas de saltar a los brazos de Edward, creo que por primera vez sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo… porque yo me sentía exactamente igual. Alice en cambio tan segura, como siempre, tenía una sonrisa en la cara mientras miraba a Jasper, quien por el contrario expresaba una cara de dolor… como si estuviera sufriendo algo terrible.

Emmett tenía agarrada mi mano, yo lo miraba de reojo sin decir nada mientras nos acercábamos adonde estaban todos reunidos para irse...

_-Te voy a extrañar…-_ dijo sin mirarme.

-_Y yo a ti… Oso_- dije tratando de mantener la frente en alto.

Me sorprendió cuando soltó mi mano, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros para acércame más y besar mi cabeza. Nunca imagine que una cosa así dejara de parecerme extremadamente cursi… pero con Emmet todas las cosas que antes consideraba "cursis" ahora me parecían fascinantes, intuitivamente coloque mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

_-Pórtate bien, ok? Cuídate mucho… _- dijo con preocupación.

-_Por Dios!!!... Dudas que pueda cuidarme sola? No soy Bella_…sabes- dije mirando a los ojos con una mirada divertida, mientras le golpeaba juguetonamente el hombro.

_-Si claro!!! La mujer maravilla!!! _– dijo riéndose de mi.

Estábamos muy cerca de los demás, cuando oí su maleta caer al piso, unos brazos que me levantaban haciendo que pusiera mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Unió sus labios con los míos en un beso brusco, que sentí lleno de necesidad, tome su cabello mientras nuestras lenguas inspeccionaban la boca del otro, no quise imaginarme el espectáculo que debíamos estar dando.

Sus manos comenzaron a bajar por espalda hasta el borde de mi falda. Quería arrancarle la ropa y sentirlo mío. Aún continuaba con los ojos cerrados cuando nos separamos para tomar aire y pude escuchar su risa picara.

-_Vamos… al… baño…-_ dijo mientras atacaba mi cuello. DIOS… estaba loco!!!... Pero fui incapaz de modular una palabra cuando me sentí caminando de espaldas con el guiándome con sus labios aun en mi cuello.

Nos alejábamos del campus a una caseta donde supuse estaban los vestidores. Me cargo alzando con fuerza mis piernas para que lo abrazara con ellas. Escuche como con una patada abrió la puerta del baño de visitantes y con otra patada la cerro.

DIOSSSSSSSSSSS ERA POSIBLE!!! OFICIALMENTE ME DECLARABA ADICTA A ESTE HOMBRE!!!!!!!!!

Me sentó en el tocador con las piernas MUY abiertas. Se quedo mirando mi entrepierna, pude sentir todo lo que pensaba en hacerme y no pude evitar excitarme inmediatamente.

_-Te gusta lo que ves?..._ – le dije con mi voz más seductora.

_-No tienes idea…-_ dijo atacando mis labios. Coloco su mano en mi entrepierna y oí como rasgaba algo y lo rompía… mi ropa interior.

_-Así está mucho mejor…-_ dijo mirando a milímetros de mi cara. Este hombre podía hacer que acabara con solo mirarme… Solté un gemido sin querer. _– Rose…vas a acabar conmigo un día, lo sabes? Eres mi perdición…_- sonreí satisfecha por sus palabras pero quería que terminara lo que había empezado y dejara de hablar.

Me incorpore un poco mientras me besaba, intentaba desabrochar su pantalón con mis manos estaban temblorosas, cuando sentí sus dedos dentro de mi vagina, no pude evitar tomar fuerte el borde del pantalón mientras gemía en sus labios.

_-Te gusta?... Estas muy mojada…- _dijo en mi oído.

_-Si… pero hay algo de ti que me gusta más… que este justo en ese lugar…-_ dije tratando de coordinar mis ideas, que no eran para nada coherentes. Con sus manos me ayudo a desabrochar su pantalón, pude sentir la erección de su gran…. DIOSSS quería sentirlo YA!.

Me tomo por mis nalgas y me levanto, entramos a uno de los cubículos, sabiendo lo que venía con mis manos me aferre con fuerza al borde de las paredes del cubículo. El alzo por completo mi falda y coloco mis piernas en sus hombros, no pude evitar abrir mis ojos… quería matarme!... me penetro con fuerza poniendo todo su pene donde antes se lo había pedido, arquee toda mi espalda y cerré mis ojos.

Comenzó a hacerlo rápido… fuerte… Rápido… Fuerte… RAPIDO y MAS FUERTE!... era una sensación increíble! Sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir y pronto me daría un paro respiratorio, creo que ya no respiraba cuando sentí que comenzó a ir más lento y yo recobraba mi respiración.

_-Hazme acabar…-_ fue lo único que pude decir cuando abrí mis ojos encontrándome con los de él. Hizo lo que le pedí volviendo al ritmo de antes.

_-EM…EMMETT…-_ gritaba y gemía su nombre con tono de suplica, placer, dolor… ya no sabía NADA de NADA…

Acabamos al mismo tiempo y… yo me sentía en el cielo. Me preguntaba cómo iba a caminar después de esto. Bajo mis piernas a su cintura y me acuno con su cuerpo tiernamente.

_-Eres increíble…Me vuelves completamente LOCO!_ - dijo en mi oído mientras besaba mis hombros. Salimos del cubículo y me sentó en el tocador de nuevo mientras subía sus pantalones, se ponía su camisa y me pasaba mi ropa, me sonreí y yo a él, acaricio mi mejilla para luego besar mis labios.

_-Mi oso...-_ sus ojos me miraron de manera divertida – _Qué le paso a mi camisa?_- le levante, de los 10 botones únicamente 2 habían sobrevivido.

-_Este… lo siento… Mi amor…-_ dijo poniéndose algo rojo- _es que pierdo la cabeza contigo, no sé qué me pasa_- dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo le había cariños en la espalda, parecía un niño en el cuerpo de Robocop.

_-Tranquilo Mi osito_… - dijo besando su cabeza- _a mi me pasa lo mismo_ – sentí como sonreía en mi pecho.

-_Mmm… esta vista también me gusta mucho! _…- lo empuje en juego y el solo se carcajeara- _toma mi chaqueta, no quiero que NADIE que no sea yo tenga esta vista tan exquisita_- tome la chaqueta sacándole la lengua mientras me la ponía.

_-Vamos… antes que te dejen! Creo que moriré de la vergüenza al llegar ahí... dudo que alguien no se haya dado cuenta de adonde veníamos… _- dije disimulando mi cara de pánico mientras salíamos del baño.

_-Rose Hale… sintiendo Vergüenza???… quien lo diría_- solo le di un codazo para que parara de burlarse, el simplemente me abrazo fuerte por la cintura mientras caminábamos- _Tranquila tontita! Ve el lado positivo, todas las porristas ya saben quién es mi dueña!._

_-Bueno… eso no suena tan mal! _– dije dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Habíamos llegado donde los demás, quienes aguantaban la risa.

_-Nos vamos!!!_ – dijo Mi oso a los chicos sin soltarme. Pude ver a Edward aferrando muy fuerte a Bella igual que Jasper a Alice.

_-El entrenador lleva buscándote desde hace 1 hora… se puede decir que no nos hemos ido por tu culpa!!!- _dijo Jasper divertido, mientras yo estaba concentrada en no ponerme totalmente roja.

_-Ya vengo Osita!_ – dijo Emmett besando mi cabeza.

_-OSITA?...- _dijo Edward tomándose el estomago mientras se reía junto con Jasper. Como era de esperarse mis amigas les pegaron diciéndoles que se comportaran.

_-CALLATE… EDDIE!!!...-_ dijo Emmett enojado.

-_VAMONOS! Donde te habías metido? Vamos Ya…!!!-_ dijo en entrenador señalando una de las van.

_-Cuídate mucho. Por favor… Piensa en mí! Te llamaré cada vez que pueda, ok? Espero no molestarte… Te quiero!- _dijo en susurros, rápido como un niño mientras recostaba su frente en la mía, tome con mis manos su cara y lo bese.

-_Tú también cuídate mucho… Suerte!!! Gana por mí!!!... Te quiero!-_ Por finnnnnnnnnnn lo dije! Él mi mira como si fuera la noche de navidad y me abrazo fuerte.

Bella tenia escondida su cabeza en el cuello de Edward mientras él la abrazaba y besaba su cabello. Se veían muy tiernos, me daba rabia que fueran tan tercos…

-_Solo dime que no vaya… y me quedo…-_ decía Eddie muy serio.

-_No, debes ir… Cuídate Mucho! Te quiero Mucho…y te estaré esperando –_ dijo Bella separándose un poco de él pero se negaba a soltarla.

-_Prométeme que te cuidaras y me llamaras para cualquier cosa, si?_ – dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

_-Lo prometo…_ - lo abrazo y le dijo algo al oído que no pude escuchar, pero al parecer hizo que por fin se relajara.

_-Te quiero Mucho Mi tonta Bella…!-_ creí que estaba a punto de besarla pero solo beso su nariz y camino a la camioneta- _Cuídense Chicas! Y…_ - dijo refiriéndose a Alice y a mí.

_-Tranquilo… la cuidaremos_- le dije guiñándole un ojo, a lo cual el sonrió y subió. Emmett estaba despidiéndose de su hermana y de Bella.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue Jasper, después de despedirse con dolor de Alice. Se dirigió a Bella.

_-Te voy a extrañar! No te metas en problemas, ok? _– Sino supiera que se conocen desde hace poco diría que son familia o algo así… Ella solo rio y beso su mejilla.

_-De acuerdo, suerte… cuídate mucho y cuídalos! Eres el más sensat_o!- dijo Bella, a lo que Alice y yo asentimos.

El resto subió y arrancaron… vimos como se alejaban las van y nuestros celulares sonaron al mismo tiempo. TODAS pusimos caras de colegiales estúpidas enamoradas, definitivamente ya me estaba resignando a verme así… no eran tan malo!

La primera en activar su nota de voz fue Alice, decía:

_Mi Amor voy a pensar en ti cada segundo… Odio irme, creo que será la última vez que lo haga han pasado 2 minutos y 45 segundos y no lo soporto… No sé cómo pude pasar mi vida hasta ahora sin ti._

Como era de esperarse, Alice comenzó a dar saltitos. Mi nota de voz decía:

_Mi Osita preciosa, divina! Ya Te extraño Rose… es horrible! Ciento que me falta el aire… esta noche te llamare para que… _

(Puse pausa, no creía que fuera prudente seguir escuchando eso delante de mis amigas)

_-Rose, estas roja?_ – dijo Alice divertida.

_-Bella…? Todas la escuchamos, ponle "play" a la tuya… Créeme que no vamos a escuchar nada que sus ojos no digan a kilómetros de distancia. – _dijo como lo más natural del mundo.

La Nota de Bella decía:

_Mi Bells…(se hizo un silencio)… Te Adoro! Si me necesitas el avión dura 2 horas en llegar…(se hizo otro silencio) no hay otro lugar donde quisiera estar que no sea ahí._

Empezaba a identificarme con Edward, en ese sentido, al parecer le costaba admitir lo que sentía, su voz parecía como si estuviera revelando no solo un secreto a Bella sino a el mismo.

Las tres suspiramos… y nos fuimos al hotel

_**Bella POV **_

Llegamos al hotel después de despedir a los chicos, me sentía... vacía! Ninguna hablo por el camino y al llegar fuimos directo a la cocina.

_-Por Dios! Pueden dejar sus caras de velorio? Son solo dos días… -_ dijo Alice exasperada mientras Rose y yo abríamos un tarro de helado de chocolate.

_-Alice como puedes estar tan tranquila?_ – dijo Rose fusilándola con la mirada.

-_Mira, es fácil yo también extraño a Jasper muchisisisisimo, pero sé que él está pensando en mí y me ama, en dos días eso no va a cambiar. Debemos disfrutar nuestro tiempo de "SOLO CHICAS"!!! _– dijo Alice saltando al final, creo que intentaba levantarnos el ánimo pero nosotras simplemente nos sentamos a comer helado.

_-No pienso ir de compras y de verdad… lo extraño! Ni se te ocurra hacerme preguntas o comentarios al respecto, Marie Alice…-_ dijo Rose algo histérica, creo que de todas era la que estaba peor.

_-No te voy a preguntar nada porque ya se todas las respuestas… Emmett se muere por ti, ok? Hasta diría que se está enamorado, ahora mismo seguramente debe estar fantaseando contigo… _- dijo mirando a Rose_- y tú… eres la luz de los ojos de Edward… no hay que ser adivino para saber que el pobre ahora debe estar pensando seriamente en tomar un avión y venir a pasar la noche contigo_- dijo mirando a Bella seriamente.

Ambas abrimos la boca para responder pero permanecimos calladas. Decidimos ver algunas películas y pedir comida rápida. Nos relajamos un poco antes de irnos a dormir, mañana teníamos clases temprano.

Entre a mi cuarto, me tire en mi cama…poniendo mi celular en la mesa de noche mirando fijamente esperando que sonara, me preguntaba que estaría haciendo. Comenzaba a inquietarme, sentía ganas de llorar… y si estaba con otra?... como una respuesta a mis suplicas… SONOOOOOO! Obviamente no pude controlarme y no deje que repicara ni una vez.

_-Edward?_ – dije apresuradamente

_-Bella… me alegra que me hayas extrañado! –_ dijo su voz aterciopelada que sonaba a un ángel para mí. Me pregunto como estaba, que habíamos hecho y me hablo sobre su llegada el viaje.

_-Debes estar divirtiéndote mucho…-_ dije como un susurro.

_-Si supongo… aunque quisiera que estuvieras aquí, por tu culpa dudo que esta noche pueda dormir_ – sentía ganas de correr a su lado –_ Extraño sentirte entre mis brazos, tu olor, tu cabello entre mis dedos, el sonido de tu risa… tu piel…_- empezó a susurrar, creo que mi corazón no podía aguantar tanto.

_-Edward para… no me tortures_ – fue todo lo que pude articular.

_-Bella me extrañas?_ – sentí duda en sus palabras. Acaso no se había dado cuenta que estaba loca por él.

_-Mucho…todo el día he intentando no pensar en eso pero estas en todas partes, no sé qué me pasa…Te extraño demasiado!_ – dije sin poder evitar que lagrimas cayeran por mis ojos. Tenía miedo mucho miedo, de perderlo.

_-No llores… No tienes razón para hacerlo! Yo te quiero y nadie me va alejar de ti… Así tu misma me lo suplicaras creo que no podría. Quieres que tome el avión? _– dijo algo desesperado.

-_No… Soy una tonta! De verdad no me prestes atención, mañana estaré bien _– dije tomando aire para calmarme- _Yo no debería ponerme así… lo siento mucho._

-_No eres una tonta... bueno quizás Mi tonta Bella_ – dijo soltando una risita que no pude evitar devolverle- _No me interesa si deberías o no sentirte así porque yo me siento igual. Prométeme que vas a distraerte y cero lagrimas? pero quiero que pienses en mí y me esperes… _

_-Eso no tienes que pedírmelo sabes que te esperare…- _dije sintiéndome una estúpida. Por Dios, estaba formando un drama por dos días, había pasado 21 años sin el…

_-Me quieres hacer un regalo? –_ dijo con su voz más seductora haciendo que para mi fuera imposible negarle algo. – _Mándame una foto, quiero ver que llevas puesto ahora y soñar con que estas aquí – _sentía como mis orejas comenzaban a quemarme.

_-Eres un pervertido!-_ dije tratando de reírme aunque creo haber sonado bastante nerviosa.

_-No me castigues…Bella. Por Favor, si?_ – dijo suplicando aunque notaba la risa en el fondo de su voz.

_-De acuerdo! Ya te la mando…Vamos a dormir. Suerte mañana! Llámame cuando salgas del partido.-_ dije con tono normal.

_-Te llamare cuando entre al partido, en los entretiempos, en el trascurso, cuando salga… Si me botan del partido por correr con el celular, será tu culpa!- _dijo y ambos comenzamos a carcajearnos _– Buenas Noches Mi amor! Descansa, Hasta mañana_- sin darme cuenta estaba mordiendo la almohada de la emoción por cómo me llamo.

_-Te quiero… Hasta Mañana! Descansa_ – dije agradeciendo porque no viera mi cara de colegiala enamorada.

Ambos colgamos y no sé cuánto tiempo estuve con la cabeza hundida en mi almohada, hasta que llego una nota de voz a mi cel:

_Espero no te hayas dormido… porque estoy esperando mi foto!_

OMG!!! Me pare volando, pensando que ponerme… me sentía algo perversa, así que probé algo que sabía lo mataría. Me puse unos bóxers de corte bajo y muy pegados que levantaban mi trasero, una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver mi ombligo y se marcaban mis pezones, alborote un poco mi cabello y me puse de espaldas al espejo… debo reconocer que me veía muy bien.

Tome dos fotos, la primera era un poco de lado frente al espejo… con la intención de que le diera una vista justa de mis piernas y mi trasero, en la segunda se veía del borde del bóxer para arriba, estaba acostada en mi cama mordiéndome el labio. Se las envié y a los dos segundos llego una nota de voz a mi celular:

_Isabella quieres matarme acaso?..._

_Me torturas, Me castigas… Me vuelves completamente LOCO!_

_Quiero cuando llegue encontrarte así… en mi cama!_

_No hay excusas ni peros_

Podía sentir la excitación y ansiedad en su voz, no podía más que sonreír satisfecha. Decidí desesperarlo un poco mas, respondiéndole con una nota de voz:

_mmm… te recuerdo_

_Que gastaste tus 15 minutos de esta y de la semana siguiente._

Estaba disfrutando muchísimo esto. No podía evitar sentir el poder que tenía en ese momento, me encantaba sentir como se moría por mí. Sé que es cruel pero como resistirme… aparte no quería que volteara a ver a nadie más por allá. Nuevamente sonó mi BB:

_QUEEEEE???_

_Al diablo los 15 minutos!_

_No podre sacarme las imágenes que tengo en mi cabeza hasta que las haga realidad TODAS contigo! Lo siento… pero si tengo que secuestrarte lo hare._

_En…mi…cama…te…quiero…cuando…llegue!_

Eso último lo dijo muy lentamente y casi como una orden. Contrario a lo que se podría pensar, me excitaba considerablemente sentirme "su mujer"… No creo pondría ninguna resistencia. Al volver a escucharla, me percate cuando hablo de hacer realidad fantasías conmigo y creo me tape la boca… no sabía porque pero todo el cuerpo me temblaba… OMG! Yo me lo busco y ahora?... Le envié un mensaje de texto.

_E._

_Mi Edward duérmete ya… Te esperare._

_B._

Dándole vueltas al asunto me quede profundamente dormida. Al otro día me levante para ir a clases con las chicas. Teníamos clases separadas, yo salía antes que ellas y les dije las esperaría en el hotel.

Subí a mi carro para irme, me encontraba fantaseando con Edward mientras escuchaba en la radio la canción que me dedico la noche de Karaoque, cuando vi que una Range Rover negra de rines rojos me seguía. Por mi mente pasaban mil cosas, solo se me ocurrió que podría ser una persona y me paralice, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue pararme en un lugar público donde hubiera mucha gente pero con lo que no contaba era que el carro se pararía detrás mío… vi caminar a Ryan hacia mi ventana.

_-Buenos días amor…-_ dijo con un tono de voz dulce, que me causaba escalofríos, creo que estaba temblando.

_-Que quieres? –_ dije bajando un poco mi ventana.

-_Solo hablar… Quería pedirte disculpas por lo del otro día, no debí comportarme así_ – dijo con cara de arrepentimiento acercándose a mi rostro a través de la ventanilla del auto- _pero… NO te quiero cerca de Edward! Porque no respondo_ – vi como en segundos se le caía la careta y su expresión se volvía dura mientras pasaba sus manos por mis mejillas, si yo estaba paralizada, pero esta vez no me iba a dejar.

_-DEJANOS EN PAZ!-_ sin darme cuenta estaba gritándole. Solo logre que acercara su cara aun mas a la mía, penetrándome con sus ojos azules. Podía leerse el terror en mis ojos.

_-Nunca… Nunca serás de el… Tu primer hombre fui yo y seré el último_.- dijo eso cuando yo estaba ya casi entrando en shock – _Ahora que él no esta podría ir a visitarte, mi querida Bella- _dijo sonriéndome, apretó mi cara fuertemente entre sus manos y guiñándome un ojo me robo un beso, y se fue a su carro.

Cuando lo vi alejarse en su carro sentí que volvía a respirar. No sabía qué hacer, no quería preocupar a Edward ni a las chicas. Apoye mi cabeza del volante y trate de controlar mi respiración, para dirigirme al hotel. Al llegar fui directo a mi habitación, no pude aguantar más y vomite, aun estaba muy nerviosa y sentir sus labios en los míos, me había producido un asco terrible, me di un largo baño hasta que las chicas llegaron.

_*******************************************************************************************_

_**Gracias Awen por esperar jejejeje**_

_**Y muchísimas gracias a todas por leer espero que les haya gustado el chap… nos leemos pronto… espero sus reviews ;)**_

_**Besos y cariños a todas…**_

_**Ale!!!**_


	20. E! News

_**Chicas!!! Como la están pasando, en esta semana santa??? Bueno aquí otro regalito que creo que les debía jeje**_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_-__**Kelda Ylonen Cullen:**__ que bueno que te gusto el chap anterior jiji de verdad muchisisisisismass gracias por escribirme de verdad fuiste la primera en alegrarme el dia jejeje besos y cuídate mucho!!!_

_**-Just Cullen:**__ buenísimo que te fascine el fic y tranquila que lo de Ed y Bells viene pronto ya casi un poquito de paciencia jeje gracias por considerarlo tu fic favorito de verdad me emociona mucho, espero que te guste este capi aunque tengo un presentimiento que me vas a querer golpear cuando termines de leer jejeje besos!!!_

_**-Awen Granger: **__AMIIII, mañana espero que subas sin falta eh?.. jejejeje como siempre mil gracias a ti por tus review, bueno de jake sabemos que el esta destinado a llevarse los platos en la cabeza jajaja en cuanto a Bells y Jazz tienes razón la sangre llama y mas aun con lo super sensitivo que es Jasper (sensitivo??? Eso existe??? Jajaja bueno tu me entiendes) espero que te guste lo que hice con Bella el dia que hablamos no anote las ideas inmediatamente y todas se me fueron FUCK!!!! Eso me desanimo full por eso no publique ayer aun mi mente estaba en blanco, pero bueno esto creo que quedo aceptable jajaja Me quedo esperando tu review xq no te veo conectada en el msn asi que hablamos pronto besos ami y cuidate mucho!!!_

_**-Jois Lombana ():**__ BIENVENIDA!!! Muchas gracias por tu review de verdad hermosas palabras y espero que sigas disfrutando mi fic, un gran abrazo!!!_

_**-EdwardKaname:**__ jajajajaja amiga tus reviews es increíble siempre… siempre me arrancan una sonrisa de la cara jajajaja de verdad muchísimas gracias por escribirme espero que te guste este chap ;)_

_**-Dita_cullen ():**__ asi que te dio lastima Jake no???? Esoooooooooo aquí hay amor!!! Jajajaja bueno y con lo de matemos a Ryan aun no…. calma!!! jejeje y como es eso de "aquí te pillo aquí te mato" jajajaja me rei muchísimo aunque nunca lo habia escuchado antes creo imaginar a que se refiere por lo que le queda perfecto a la despedida de Rose y Oso jejeje tranquila que el pov de Alice viene… he tenido un poco abandonada a la pareja pero en el prox chap les voy a dar con todo wujajaja y como es eso que juego con sus emociones??? Dita sabes que me hiciste sentir mal jejeje bueno este chap es tipo tranquilo asi que espero que te guste igual… besos, y cuidate mucho!!!_

_**-Zay ():**__ Siento mucho haberte casi matado con la intensidad de Rose y Oso, solo imaginate como estare yo que lo imagino todo en mi cabeza retorcida y después lo tengo que escribir aunque confieso que solo puedo plasmar en este fic un 50% de todo lo que me imagino que hacen, asi que imaginate amiga, solo imaginate!!! Jajajaja tranquila que no he matado a Jacob todavía el tiene un papel importante en el desarrollo de la historia y tranquila que mi modem ya se esta portando bien nuevamente jajaja asi que mejor lo dejamos tranquilito mira que el es como susceptible jejeje… bueno un Besote amiga y cuidate mucho!!!_

_**-Andreiitah-:**__ bueno estuviste cerca de descubrir lo que pasaría en este chap por un momento me asuste jajaja muchísimas gracias por escribir espero que te guste el chap!!!_

_**-Alex-Cullen-Pattinson:**__ jajaja como es eso que te atacaste de la risa con lo de la camisa de Rose… en mi país decimos: "El que se rie, de sus picardías se acuerda" jajaja asi que esoooooo jajajaja siento decepcionarte pero en este chap no hay ese tipo de perversidad lo se… me costo mucho no poner nada… pero sabes es semana santa me sentía como… enferma pensando esas cosas viendo Moisés y los 10 Mandamientos, y todas esas películas típicas de semana santa jajaja asi que en el prox me desquito jejeje muchísimas gracias por escribir!!!_

_**-Llucero08:**__ para que veas que Bella a veces… a veces… se le sale su lado creativo y picaron jajajaja gracias por escribir un beso grande!!!_

_**-Super Fanfic ():**__ bueno amiga tu rr me hizo pensar muchas cosas principalmente porque tienes razón a mi también me enferma la Bella tonta y siempre sacrificada pero supongo que esa es su esencia pero lo que me desbarató es que ya tena casi listo el capitulo y me toco hacerle alguna serie de modificaciones para introducir tu petición jejeje espero que te guste , por favor espero tu review para que me digas que tal quedo vale???? Un besote amiga y gracias por tus aportes!!!_

_**:**__ jajaja amiga te recuerdo que desearle mal al prójimo esta mal asi sea Ryan… bueno aunque aquí entre nosotras sabemos que se lo merece, y recuerda que todo lo tendré en cuenta para su final wuajajajjaa y bueno si créeme que todos odiamos a la tonta Bella pero aunque tratare de no hacerla tan tonta esa es parte de su esencia jajaja pero prometo que será bastante mas inteligente y normal que en amanecer ;)_

_**-Darthmocy:**__ Calma, dejemos la paranoia a un lado por un segundo si??? Jake está vivo creo que lo saco en el próximo chapa si que tranquila!!! Con lo de Alice tranquila que en el prox Chap la veremos más… mmm… como decirlo???... Activa??? Si esa es la palabra Activa jajajaja buenos nos leemos pronto muchísimas gracias por escribir besos!!!_

_**-Isabella-Swan-C:**__ Amiga y te cuento que Jake quedo grave así que los planes de Ryan no se sabran por un buen tiempo wuajajaja gracias por escribir, espero que disfrutes este chap, besos!!!_

_**-Nonblondes:**__ Sol amiga de que tienes miedo??? Jajajajaja besos cuídate mucho y gracias por escribir!!!_

_**-Malu-cullen:**__ bueno primero que todo gracias a ti por leer mi fic, espero que te siga gustando y tranquila que lo de estar full ocupadas nos pasa a todas no se si será la época o que :S ??? jajaja espero que la mezcla de emociones allá pasado y que te guste este chap… besos!!!_

_**-Blackncullen:**__ SEXOSAS???? De donde sacaste esa palabra jajajaja me encanto con tu permiso la usare en uno de los capítulos jajajaja me encanto tu review me reí a más no poder jejeje y sabes que por aquí puedes escribir lo que quieras y nadie se enterara ;) bueno casi nadie jajajaja un besote amiga… cuídate mucho!!!_

_P.D.: bueno no te puedo mentir diciéndote que Jake está bien, realmente lo dejaron muy malito pero al menos esta vivió no??? y tranquila porque él tiene un papel importante en la historia asi que no te preocupes tu amado estará bien ;) de verdad me parto de risa leyendo tus review muchísimas gracias eres muy especial :D_

_**-GRECIA ():**__ bueno si pronto empieza la acción creo :S jajaja recuerda que tengo la idea de cómo seguir pero generalmente voy escribiendo según mi humor lo que se me va ocurriendo jajajaja muchas gracias por pasarte a escribirme de verdad… un besote!!!_

_**-Undostresquehoraes**__: muchísimas gracias por escribirme me encanta que te guste cómo va la historia un besote y una vez más mil gracias por escribir!!!_

_**Y por supuesto no podía faltar un agradecimiento especial a todas las que me agregaron a sus alertas, muchísimas gracias: **_

_**-**__**Xikiss Cullen y Emacullen.**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a mi "Beta Mells" te extraño!!! Vuelveeeeeee jajajaja**_

_**Chicas los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de la**__** gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi cabecita y de mi ayudante Beta Mells.**_

**************************************************************************

_**Bella POV**_

Al salir de la ducha ya me sentía un poco mejor, aun me sentía tensa pero al menos las nauseas habían cesado, quería descansar pero no quise ni siquiera voltear a ver mi cama extrañaba muchísimo a Edward y ver mi gran cama vacía solo me haría extrañarlo aun mas. Salí de mi cuarto para buscar algo ligero de comer a la cocina.

_-Qué tal tu día?_ – dijo Alice cuando entre a la cocina.

_-Normal…-_ no pude decir nada más, inmediatamente Alice salto a mi lado al igual que Rose, quien no sé en qué momento había entrado también en la cocina.

-_Bella que pasó? No intentes negarlo se que algo malo te paso, dímelo ya-_ dijo Alice con voz autoritaria pero a la vez muy preocupada-.

-_Ryan me siguió hoy después de clases… –_les conté todo lo que paso y lo que me dijo, exceptuando lo del beso robado, me sentía sucia con la sola idea de recordarlo, no quería preocupar aun más a mis amigas.

_-Oh Dios Mío, Bella!!!_ – Rose me abrazo tan fuerte que empezaba a hacerme daño – _No te dejaremos sola ni por un segundo tú no te preocupes que si ese malnacido se le ocurre volver o siquiera acercarse a ti lo castro!!!_

_-Si Bells tú no te preocupes, no dejaremos que nada malo te pase y sabes que los chicos regresaran mañana en la noche, volveremos a estar todos juntos y veras que Ryan no podrá ni respirar tu mismo aire. –_Dijo Alice muy convencida.

_-Eso es lo que más me preocupa, la reacción que vaya a tener Edward cuando le diga lo que paso, no sé si contárselo, estoy segura que no saldrá nada bueno de eso_ – les dije notando como las lagrimas empezaban a correr por mi rostro.

_-Bella te voy a dar un concejo más que de amiga de Hermana, porque sabes que eso es lo que eres para mí._ –Dijo Alice- _Lo que paso hoy debes decírselo a Edward… TODO… porque aunque no lo creas sé que no nos contaste todo lo que paso, y te entiendo, se que tienes tus razones y que cuando estés lista lo harás, pero sabes que Edward te ama, te lo he dicho mil veces no hay que ser adivina para verlo y la reacción que vaya a tomar no depende de ti, es su decisión… por favor lo que más desea la rata de Ryan es separarlos y si tú tienes secretos con Edward poco a poco esos secretos terminaran resquebrajando su relación, piensa en eso Bella…_

Estaba escuchando atentamente a Alice cuando sonó mi cel y vi que era mi ángel, me disculpe con las chicas y me gire para tomar la llamada.

_-Hola…-_ dije como si el alma me hubiera vuelto al cuerpo.

_-GANAMOS!...-_ dijo Edward emocionado.

_-WAO! Que bueno mi…Edward-_ dije viendo de reojo como Alice y Rose también atendían las llamadas que supuse serian de los chicos.

_-Quiero volver YA! De verdad te extraño Bella… Todo ha estado bien? _– dijo como volviendo a la calma. Sabía que ese era el momento para hablar pero no quería arruinarle su felicidad, así que decidí que lo mejor sería contarle todo mañana cuando volviera, total no ganaba nada preocupándolo si igual él no estaba aquí.

_-Sin novedad… y yo también quiero verte pronto! Creo que podría considerar lo de ayer sabes… mereces un premio_ – dije soltando una risa, tratando de cambiar el tema porque no sabía mentir.

_-Considerare dar el doble en los partidos, si recibiré premios de tu parte si gano_ – dijo riéndose conmigo – _Me tengo que ir, los del equipo quieren celebrar y no dejen de molestarme-_ podía escuchar la bulla de todos al fondo_- No te preocupes el tiempo pasara rápido. Te quiero. Nos vemos Bells. _

Suspire al mismo tiempo que mis amigas, haciendo que todas riéramos de lo tontas que nos veíamos. Pasamos la tarde entre risas y bromas. Estábamos más tranquilas después de hablar con los chicos.

Bajamos a cenar en el restaurante del hotel, Sophie pasaría toda la semana con los padres de Alice, ella se habia adaptado muy bien a estar con ellos, al subir todas fuimos a nuestras habitaciones…al llegar observe una hoja de papel doblada en mi cama con una rosa roja. Me acerque confundida a mi cama.

_Bella,_

_Mmm…Me encanta las nuevas adquisiciones de tu guardarropa._

_Espero un desfile privado. Solos tu y yo… No sabes cómo muero por ello._

_Espera noticias mías muy pronto._

_Te Ama._

_Ryan._

Voltee y vi el cajón del closet de mi ropa intima abierta. Sentí que las piernas me fallaban y caí de rodillas al suelo. Miraba para todos lados. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue salir corriendo de ahí, deje mi celular tirado en el suelo y fui al cuarto de Edward. Me quite la ropa, me puse una de sus camisas y me dispuse a dormir acurrucada en sus sabanas con su olor eso era lo único que lograba calmarme, el poder sentirme cerca de él.

_**Ryan POV **_

El comienzo de la universidad había sido sumamente aburrido. El primer día fue algo divertido, aunque me molesto demasiado ver a Edward tan cerca de Bella, al parecer Emmett andaba con Rose y mi hermano con Alice. Después de haber hecho unas cuantas averiguaciones me entere de donde era que se me hacia tan conocido el dueño del club donde habíamos ido con Tony, ese perro era uno de los amigos de Bella en Forks, no lo llegue a conocer muy bien porque se fue de allí a los pocos días después de que yo empezara mi relación con Bella. Siempre supe por los comentarios de las chicas del pueblo que él se había ido principalmente porque estaba muy enamorado de mi novia.

Era evidente que la noche de la fiesta de Tony, él me había escuchado discutir mi plan de Bella con Casey, así que tendría que buscar la forma de silenciarlo.

El profesor Smith, me había dado mucha información sobre el tal Jacob para el momento en que noto cual serian mis intensiones ya fue muy tarde le di otra pequeña suma de dinero por su "colaboración", y salí de su oficina para preparar todo.

El problema inesperado lo tendría que solucionar esa misma noche ya que al día siguiente tenía un viaje por unas competencias a las cuales no podía dejar de asistir, le hable a Casey y a Taylor, ellos me ayudarían a ocuparme de él.

Fue fácil interceptarlo cuando se desvió del camino a su local seguramente ya había notado que lo estábamos siguiendo, el "accidente" fue sencillo Tony quien iba en otro carro, salió prácticamente de la nada y le detuvo el paso en su moto, del frenazo el perro salió volando me dio tanta risa, de la manera en que su espalda cayó en el suelo como mínimo quedaría paralitico, perfecto eso le enseñaría a no meterse donde no lo llaman.

Me baje de mi camioneta con Casey, ambos nos acercamos a ver el infortunado accidente, pensando que el tal Jake estaría inconsciente y es que no era para menos la caída había sido bestial, pero mientras más nos acercábamos pude notar que Jake tenía los ojos abiertos rápidamente le hace una seña a Taylor quien con un tubo lo golpeó en la cabeza, escuchamos el sonido de un auto acercarse y rápidamente desaparecimos de la escena.

Nadie nos vio y no supe más del perro ese espera que haya aprendido la lección, tuve que hacer mi viaje al día siguiente pero no importaba que yo no estuviera aquí mantendría a mi Bella bien vigilada.

Cuando regrese me entere de varias cosas mi madre había terminado su relación con el padre de Edward aunque aún seguían viviendo juntos, la mocosa de mi hermana estaba viviendo con mi Bella y con los Cullens, espero que se adapte a vivir con ellos, porque cuando Bella y yo estemos juntos no la quiero ver ni a kilómetros de mi…. Aggrrhhh… no soporto a los niños.

Durante toda la semana no la dejaron nunca sola, había logrado quedar en un par de clases con ella, pero para mí desgraciada en esas clases también estaba Jasper.

Como era de esperarse mi hermano no dejaba de hablar entretenidamente con Bella, pero yo sabía que llegaría mi momento. Creo podría tener una charla con el profesor para que me hiciera las cosas un poco mas fácil para estar cerca de ella.

Cuando me entere que los tres se iban por unos días con el equipo de futbol americano de la universidad, sabía que por fin había llegado mi momento. Le pedí ayuda a mi madre sabiendo que era incapaz de negarme nada y ella se encargo de averiguar todo lo concerniente a la encargada del hotel donde estaban, supuse que tendrían mucha seguridad, su padre era algo paranoico con esas cosas. La chica en cuestión se llama Jessica Stanley.

La había estado viendo desde dos días antes que se fueran de viaje, fue bastante sencillo, es muy fácil decirle a una mujer lo que quiere escuchar y conseguir lo que quieras. Jessica no era la excepción, a parte me tenía algo de miedo por ser el hijastro del Sr. Masen. Estaba afuera del hotel esperando a que las chicas salieran muy temprano a la universidad para sus clases, cuando vi que Bella salió sola en su carro, eso era muy tentador le daría una visita luego.

_-Buenos días, Jessi-_ dije acercándome a la recepción.

_-Buenos días Sr. Whitlock. En que puedo servirle.- _dijo nerviosa acatando el protocolo.

_-En muchas cosas, quede con algunas ideas después de anoche….- _dije guiñándole un ojo provocando una imagen mental en ella de la noche anterior donde habíamos tenido sexo por un buen tiempo en mi auto.

_-Por favor, Ryan… aquí no-_ dijo totalmente apenada… Ya estaba lista.

_-No le pregunte Srta. Stanley_ – solo estaba jugando de verdad no tenía tiempo para andar haciéndole caridades a esta niña_.- estoy jugando cálmate, necesito lo que te dije solo serán unos minutos. _

_-Ok…pero hazlo rápido, no quiero problemas con la familia Swan.- _dijo como si no supiera quién era yo.

_-Se te olvida con quien hablas. Decídete o me das esa maldita llave o te juro que será conmigo con quien te buscaras problemas y créeme que no me conoces_- dije algo molesto, se me estaba acabando la amabilidad y el tiempo. Me dio la llave y yo subí viendo que nadie me mirara.

Entre a la habitación e identifique cual era su cuarto sin mucha dificultad. La noche anterior según mis contactos en la agencia de telefonía, había enviado unas fotos algo comprometedoras que pedí reenviaran a mi celular, solo pensar para quien eran hizo que me hirviera la sangre pero decidí que lo mejor sería sacarle provecho a eso.

Fui al cajón de su cuarto, había ropa interior nueva… eso solo hizo que me enfureciera aun mas, cuando una mujer hacia eso era porque…

Tenía que calmarme, ser frio y calculador. Tome lo que necesitaba, dejándole un regalo en su cama. Salí de ahí, no sin antes inspeccionar un poco toda la habitación.

Le haría sentir a Edward lo que yo sentí cuando vi esas fotos, prepare el sobre que haría que le entregaran el día después de su llegada, quería torturarlo con lo que Bella podría haber hecho en su ausencia.

Mi madre le había propuesto una primicia a un paparazzi porque al parecer ahora todos éramos "La nueva generación de niños ricos de Los Ángeles" o como nos llamaban comúnmente en los medios de comunicación "La Realeza de Hollywood" para mí era absurdo pero por los beneficios que eso traía lo aceptaba con naturalidad.

Me fui a la universidad y espere a que Bella saliera de clases sabía que hoy saldría primero que Alice y la Barbie, por lo que seguramente estaría sola y una vez más estaba en lo correcto, la seguí descaradamente en mi auto. Ella se dio cuenta y se estaciono en un lugar prácticamente lleno de gente facilitándome mucho pero mucho más las cosas, me baje y de reojo pude ver la cámara de un chico a lo lejos, el escenario estaba servido…

_**Edward POV **_

Me sentí muy bien porque ganáramos pero sentía que algo me faltaba, la felicidad no era completa, ya había cumplido con el equipo y ya quería irme con mi Bella. Tenía un presentimiento y ella no contestaba su celular.

_-Me voy hoy en la noche, el vuelo sale a las 11. Nos vemos mañana_- dije a Jazz y Emmett.

_-Nos vamos… querrás decir!!! No puedo estar un minuto más sin Rose. –_ dijo Emmett comenzando a ordenar su maleta.

-_Ni yo sin Alice…!_ – dijo Jasper. Estaba decidido todos nos íbamos esta noche.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación, tiramos todo el equipaje en medio de la sala y prácticamente corrimos por la terraza a la habitación de las chicas.

Entre al cuarto de Bella como un desesperado, e inmediatamente me percate que la cama estaba hecha y vi unos papeles en el piso pero no le di importancia, salí igual de rápido como entre, ya me estaba preocupando. Me encontré en el pasillo con los chicos diciéndome que ni Alice ni Rose estaban en sus habitaciones.

_-Donde diablos se metió Alice?- _dijo Jasper enfurecido.

_-Esta mujer me va a matar! –_ dijo Emmett hiperventilando.

_-Vamos a llevar las cosas a los cuartos y las llamamos, ok? –_ dije tratando de sonar calmado para tranquilizarlos pero en realidad estaba muy preocupado.

Cuando íbamos por la sala, vimos a lo lejos a Rose caminando en la cocina. Como era de esperarse, Emmett salió corriendo a su encuentro.

_-Que haces con mis bóxers y mi camisa?_ – dijo divertido y excitado. Supe que por mi salud mental era mejor irme de ahí – _Te queda muy bien! Pero quiero que me la devuelvas… te ves mucho mejor sin nada de eso!_

_-La próxima vez que vuelvas a dejarme sola…! – _dijo Rose a lo que Emmett la callo con un beso. Luego la monto en el mesón de la cocina y yo… me fui corriendo a de ahí.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, hay estaba Bells con mi camisa acurrucada en mi cama. Supuse que Alice estaría en la de Jasper y el pobre se calmaría. Me acerque para acostarme a su lado y acariciar su cabello.

_-Edward??-_ dijo sin abrir los ojos. Yo no pude evitar sonreír y comenzar acariciar su espalda.

_-Sí… soy yo_- dije en su oído. Rápidamente sentí como se abrazaba fuerte a mi cuello, yo la abrace tan fuerte como pude sin lastimarla y pude sentir como temblaba… estaba… asustada???

_-Qué pasa? Bella, ya estoy aquí, tranquila no pasará nada –_ dije para calmarla mientras la seguía abrazando y acariciaba su espalda para tranquilizarla.

_-Lo siento, es que tuve un mal sueño. Te extrañe mucho!!! Que bueno que llegaste antes…no me dejes nunca por favor. _– dijo mirándome a los ojos.

_-Nunca…lo prometo-_dije besando su frente- _Bella Estas bien? Paso algo en mi ausencia???_

_-Sí, pero ahora no quiero… no puedo…-_ dijo aferrándose fuerte a mí.

-_Tranquila pero prométeme que mañana me dirás qué pasó_- le dije solo rogaba al cielo que no tuviera nada que ver con Ryan-.

_-Te lo prometo_ –me dijo ella regalándome una sonrisa-.

_-Oye me debato entre qué me gusta más?… este atuendo o el de anoche!-_ dije con mi mejor sonrisa tratando de calmarla un poco, se puso roja y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Acaricie toda su espalda bajo mi camisa y no encontré otra prenda de ropa en su cuerpo excepto un diminuto hilo al final de su espalda. Nos quedamos mirando un rato mientras jugaba con la tira de tela a un lado de sus caderas.

Quería hacerla mía en ese instante, pero sabía que no era el momento y tendría que esperar, la dejaba 48 horas y mira como la encontraba… definitivamente algo había sucedido en mi ausencia. No me separaría mas nunca de ella, quería que estuviera tranquila, trate de soltarme para cambiarme pero mi ángel no me dejaba ir.

_-Voy a cambiarme, ya vengo, ok? –_ dije acariciando su mejilla. Ella simplemente asintió. Me cambie lo más rápido que pude para volver a su lado.

_-Ven acá…-_ la acosté sobre mi pecho mientras le hacía cariños. Necesite de todo mi autocontrol para no tocar mas allá, pero el pensar en lo asustada que estaba cuando la encontré… hacia que se me olvidara "eso" y solo quisiera protegerla.

Al despertar la acurruque en mis brazos aun con los ojos cerrados.

_-Buenos Días!!!_ – dijo haciendo que abriera los ojos y viera una sonrisa_- Discúlpame por lo de ayer… Sé que estabas esperando otra cosa…_

_-Tranquila Mi tonta Bella! Todo está bien… aunque quiero seguirte viendo dormir con mi ropa!- _dije divertido me encantaba como se veía con mi ropa.

_-Trato!!! Botare todas mis pijamas entonces…-_ dijo riéndose, sentía como se me quitaba un peso de encima al ver a la misma Bella que había dejado.

_-Mejor, yo seleccionare con cuales te quedas y cuales botamos, si? –_ dije sonriéndole de la manera que sabia la deslumbraba.

Seguimos bromeando y riéndonos hasta que nos paramos para ir a la cocina con los demás.

_-Buenos días! Casi-hermana y Casi-hermano!-_ dijo Emmett Feliz, no quería ponerme a pensar en el por qué estaba así. En realidad todos estábamos apunto de dar saltos como Alice –_Creo que deberíamos irnos más seguido si nos reciben así!!!_

_-NO!!!-_ dijimos mi hermano y yo al unisonó con los ojos abiertos mirando a Emmett mientras abrazábamos a nuestras vidas. Me dio risa ver como todas tenían puestas nuestras ropas.

Los chicos fuimos a ver tele, mientras las chicas cocinaban y chismeaban un poco "cosas de mujeres". Jazz y yo peleamos con Emmett por el control, mientras el nos obligaba a ver E! News.

_-POR DIOS! Quita eso!-_ decía Jazz.

_-NOOO!!! Van a pasar el nuevo tráiler de Dragón Ball La película –_ decía Emmett escondiendo el control atrás de él.

_-ROSEEEEEEEE!!!! –_ dijimos mi hermano y yo.

_-Que sucede? Parecen niños… Dales el control Osito!- _dijo Rose con las manos en la cadera frente a la televisión.

_-Pero pero pero… Rose! –_ dijo Emmett con los ojos abiertos suplicando.

_Al parecer el hijo y los hijastros del empresario Edward Masen, se han unido a la Realeza de Hollywood. Nuestras fuentes indican que se criaron en Londres y han venido para utilizar las influencias que les dan formar parte de una de las familias más poderosas de Europa y ahora de Estados Unidos._

_No pierden tiempo, sobre todo el menor, hijo del primer matrimonio de la ahora esposa de Masen, el skater Ryan Whitlock quien está saliendo con la Isabella Swan, si les suena ese apellido es porque su padre es el dueño de la red de hoteles más grande del mundo junto con la familia Hilton el muy reconocido Charlie Swan, parece ser que el imperio de expandirá…Aquí tenemos fotos tomadas el día de ayer de la feliz pareja._

_Y uniéndose a esta nueva elite, tenemos a los hijos del reconocido Dr. Carlisle Cullen, a cuya hija se le ha visto de compras EN GRANDE por las mejores tiendas de Beverly Hills, acompañada de sus mejores amigas que no son otras que Isabella Swan y Rosalie Hale, esta ultima la hija de un retirado conductor de la formula 1 y una ex modelo alemana._

_Que más podrían pedir estos chicos y chicas con dinero, atención, influencias, belleza, lujo y herencias multimillonarias. Seguramente estaremos escuchando mucho de ellos… Con ustedes Ryan Seacrest hasta otra oportunidad, continúen con the daily 10. _

Cuando el comentarista termino de hablar. Recordé las fotos de RYAN inclinado en la ventanilla del carro de MÍ BELLA… besándola!!! Pude ver como mi cara se llenaba de ira y voltee para mirar a todos que estaban con la boca abierta, cuando distinguí a Bella… quien estaba en shock con un plato roto a los pies.

-_ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE FUE ESO…? NO ES QUE NO PASO NADA! NO ME PUEDO IR PORQUE MIRA LO QUE PASA… O ES QUE ACASO VOLVISTE CON EL?- _dije sin pensar estaba fuera de mi.

_-Edward cálmate…-_ me dijo Jasper parándose delante mío. Vi como Bella comenzaba a temblar y a llorar.

_-COMO PUEDES CREER ESO DESPUES DE QUE HAS VISTO LO QUE ME HA HECHO???... ACASO CREES QUE LO DISFRUTO… QUE ME GUSTA? ERES EXACTAMENTE IGUAL A EL… MIRATE COMO ESTAS!... SINO CONFIAS EN MÍ!!! ALEJATE EDWARD MASEN…-_ dijo saliendo corriendo a su cuarto.

_-QUE LE PASA? ESTA LOCA… COMO ME COMPARA CON ESE MAL NACIDO!-_ dije aun temblando de la rabia, me mire de reflejo en un espejo de la sala y… entendí porque me dijo eso, debí haberle dado miedo. Mi cara era tan dura que era muy fácil creer que pudiera matar a alguien con solo verme, seguramente creyó que podría hacerle daño… pero cómo...???

Nadie decía nada... No vi a Rose y a Alice… supuse habían corrido detrás de Bella. Sin pensarlo, empecé a caminar a su cuarto. No toque la puerta, la abrí para ver como a mi Bella se le abrían los ojos como platos, estaba asustada. De verdad creía que yo era como Ryan.

_-Rose…Alice… Por Favor…- _dije secamente.

_-Eres un imbécil, estúpido, ridículo…!-_ Rose se acerco rápidamente a mí y me pego una bofetada tan duro que me desestabilizo, sabía que me la merecía, por eso no dije nada.

_-Rose Vamos…!-_ dijo Emmett tomándola del brazo- _espero lo arregles sino te estaré esperando afuera, entendiste? –_ me dijo amenazadoramente y yo simplemente asentí.

Cuando estuvimos solos, cerré la puerta, respire profundo tratando de calmarme. Ella estaba abrazada a sus rodillas en su cama sin mirarme. Me senté a su lado, no me atrevía a tocarla porque me rechazaría.

_-Lo siento… Perdóname Bella. Tu sabes que yo no soy así, pero me paraliza pensar que este a metros tuyos y cuando dijeron "la feliz pareja" sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mí. Si supiera que alguien podría hacerte más feliz que yo, me moriría pero te dejaría ir, pero yo se que te puedo hacer feliz… quiero protegerte, cuidarte como lo más preciado que hay en mi vida, yo me dejaría matar por ti – _aun ella no decía nada ni me miraba.

-_Me mire al espejo y no reconocí mi reflejo… Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, yo sé que eso es mentira! Pero algo dentro de mí dudo, me siento fatal. Pero te juro que yo no soy como Ryan, yo sería incapaz de ponerte un dedo encima primero me corto la mano… pero a veces me asusta la necesidad que tengo de tenerte a mi lado y pensarte con él me enferma… me da miedo convertirme en un posesivo, celopata como EL… pero yo solo quiero protegerte…capaz debo alejarme antes de que eso ocurra. – _dije eso como si me estuviera dando cuenta de aquello.

_-Edward… Tú no eres Ryan… Sé que solo quieres protegerme, pero debes confiar en mí. Sé que debí contarte lo que paso y te juro que lo iba a hacer pero no te lo dije ayer porque estabas tan feliz porque ganaron el partido que no quise opacar esa felicidad y anoche cuando llegaste tenia tanto miedo que lo último que quería hacer era hablar de ello, hoy íbamos a hablar recuerdas, nunca pensé que te enterarías así…pero al menos creí que me dejarías explicarte. Me asuste cuando te vi ahora cuando tu cara cambio, me acorde de cómo la de el cambio. Yo siento… yo se que solo tú me puedes hacer feliz y cuidarme… o no sé si es que yo solo quiero que seas tú quien lo haga.-_ Me atreví a acariciar su mejilla y ella dulcemente acuno su cara en mi mano.

Bella me conto exactamente lo que había pasado, como Ryan la había seguido y le había robado ese beso, también me dijo de la nota que consiguió en su cama, necesito de todo mi auto control para calmarme, sentía instintos asesinos en esos momentos solo deseaba arrancarle la cabeza a Ryan, pero hacia un esfuerzo y respiraba muy profundamente mientras sentía las suaves manos de Bella en mi rostro.

_-No quiero que desconfiemos el uno del otro, si te escondo cosas es porque me da miedo de cómo reacciones y luego te arrepientas… no conmigo porque sé que no me harías nada pero… no diría lo mismo de cualquier otra persona. _– continuo mientras me miraba.

-_Tienes razón, se que debo controlarme… pero no quiero que nunca dudes que te am…_- me quede viéndola le iba a decir que la amaba pero algo en mi me freno – _que eres muy importante para mí y yo nunca te haría daño por muy enojado que este… así me salgan humo de los oídos _– dije tomando mi cara en sus manos, ella simplemente me sonrió y asintió.

-_No es sano que te necesite tanto… pero no se qué hacer!-_ dije soltando su cara y con frustración tomando mi cabello con mis manos.

-_Que me necesites, me quieras contigo y no con más nadie… No te hace como tu hermanastro. Entiéndelo, aunque no quiero que mates a nadie por mi culpa porque sino tendría que ayudarte a esconder el cadáver... seguramente terminaría cayéndome en la fosa con mi torpeza_- dijo divertida acariciando mi pierna.

_-No te burles… Quisiera no quererte tanto! Pero eres mi perdición_ – dije recostando mi cabeza en sus piernas, me sentía como un niño, ahora era ella la que cuidaba de mi.

-_Tú no te tortures, déjame a mi juzgar si eso es bueno o malo, si? –yo solo sentí con mi cabeza aun en sus piernas- Supongo que eso nos hace un par de enfermos, necesitamos entonces...un remedio… claro que si fuera por mi te amarraría a la pata de mi cama pero eso no creo que sea sano tampoco…_ - dijo soltando una risa mientras acariciaba mi cabello – _Me da pánico pensar que te puedo perder, siento que eres el único que puedes satisfacer todas mis necesidades. _

-_Ah sí? Eso no lo sabía_ – dije acostándome boca arriba para mirarla, aun con mi cabeza apoyada en su pierna. – _supongo que eso me hace tu esclavo… o sino una persona muy poderosa._

Ambos reímos, con un movimiento rápido la puse debajo de mí, colocándome entre sus piernas y me sorprendió cuando con una pierna comenzó acariciar la parte baja de mi espalda. Inmediatamente nos besamos tierno.. suave… dulce… cuando su lengua rozo mis labios, no puede evitar abrí mi boca para que el beso se volviera más intenso hasta el punto que deje sus labios hinchados y comencé a besar su cuello con desesperación sincronizadamente acariciaba sus desnudas piernas, mientras ella soltaba pequeños gemidos.

Toc, toc, toc…

_-Bella lo mataste?...-_ dijo Emmett

_-Estoy en eso… casi-hermano!!! Y yo de ti no abriría esa puerta…!!!-_ dijo Mi Bella mirándome con lujuria. DIOS quería hacerla mía ahora mismo. Nos besamos nuevamente pero esta vez devoramos nuestros labios con pasión mientras nos despojábamos de la ropa que nos molestaba.

_*****************************************************************************************_

_**Bueno niñas es Semana Santa que esperaban??? Jajaja espero que aunque no puse lemmons les haya gustado el chap, vamos que teníamos que darle un descanso a nuestra mente aunque sea por un capitulo porque no se crean me contuve muchísimo de escribirlo jejeje asi que el prox chap inicia con Alice y Jasper wuajajaja voy a desquitar la frustración de este capítulo con los mas "inocentes" jajajaja**_

_**Bueno espero sus reviews… cuídense mucho este fin de semana!!!**_

_**Las quiere,**_

_**Ale!!!**_


	21. 69!

_**Hola chicas!!! Por aquí estoy otra vez, más retrasado que nunca no??? Lo siento… pero las cosas no has estado muy bien en mi vida que digamos…**_

_**Chicas mil gracias por sus reviews de verdad son las mejores:**_

_**-Lucero08: **__creo que con las ganas que le tienes a Ryan este capitulo te gustara ;) gracias por escribir y un beso grande!!!!_

_**-Isabella-Swan-C:**__ bueno creo que he hecho esperara a tu cuñada mucho por este capítulo y mas por Alice y Jazz, pero jejeje espero cubrir aunque sea un poquito sus expectativas. Besos!!!_

_**-Malu-cullen**__: Si odias a Ryan te gustara este capítulo… eso espero ;) y por allí me dijo un pajarito que te gustaba la pareja de A&J así que con más razón creo que disfrutaras este chap jejeje… besos y gracias por escribir!!!_

_**-Nanymilan:**__ bueno aquí va el tan ansiado lemmon espero que te guste… besos!!!_

_-__**Catheeeeeee ():**__ muchísimas gracias por escribir y bueno si se arreglo todo porque era su primera pelea ya vendrán momentos mas intensos wuajajajaja… un besote!!!_

_**-EdwardKaname: **__mi querida kaname jajajajaja una vez más me encanto tu review jajaja ya en este capítulo Edward olvida su "cobardía" y acepta lo que siente, y bueno creo que para la próxima pelea los chicos te llamaran para que te encargues de sus enemigos jejeje … un beso y espero que disfrutes el chap ;)_

_**:**__ tranquila hoy tus ansias de ver correr la sangre de Ryan se calmaran un poco jejeje muchísimas gracias por escribir… besos!!!_

_**-Zay ():**__ hola wapa jejeje waaaooo como las extrañe estos días de verdad me hacia tanta falta leer sus reviews, bueno primero muchísimas gracias por entender porque no puse lemmons el capitulo anterior necesitábamos un descanso… jejeje y bueno Jasper aun no los separara puedes estar tranquila jajaja ahora si disfruta el chap que como veo que tu también tienes instintos asesinos para con Ryan creo que este chap te gustara ;)… un besote amiga !!!_

_**-Andreiitah- ():**__ jajajaaj espero que haya conseguido destapar un poco a los inocente de Allie y Jazz jajajaja bueno disfruta este chap sobre todo el Pov de Edward, y muchísimas gracias por los mordiscos Cullen que me enviaste los disfrute mucho… un besote!!!_

_**-Awen Granger:**__ mi Awen que te puedo decir, que no te haya dicho jejejeje creo que después de mi beta y yo eres la que más sufre con el retraso de la historia créeme que lo siento mucho amiga y como te dije creo que Ryan es especial, no enfermo ni un fenómeno solo… especial y la quiere lo que pasa es que su forma de querer no es la mas idónea. Bueno con respecto a la reconciliación de Bella y Edward vamos a ver si la ponemos más adelante tipo Flashback… te parece???? Vamos a ver qué puedo hacer…. Aquí ami Edward expresa sus sentimientos…. YEAH!!! Por fin así que espero que te guste… un besote amiga te quiero!!!!_

_**-Natsu 7:**__ BIENVENIDA!!! A la historia que bueno que te haya gustado ;) jajajaja y bueno tampoco es que voy a poner a Alice con un látigo azotando a Jazz….mmm… bueno….ahora que lo pienso…. Nonononono jajajaja estaba bromeando espero que te guste como lo puse sino por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber, por otro lado no entendí lo del sueño :S jeje …. besos!!!_

_**-Jois Lombana (): **__Espero que tu imaginación te haya servido para recrear la reconciliación de Bella y Edward. Y mil gracias a ti por leer la historia. Un besote!!!_

_**-Blackncullen:**__ por Dios como quieres que no me ría con tus review eso es así como si me pidieras que no me "emocione" cuando leo lemmons de Ed y Bells es decir… imposible!!! Muchísimas gracias por dejarme usar tu palabra pronto la usare jejejeje aunque admito que la que más me gusto fue "sexosidades" jajajajajajajaja por favor no digas que lo que escribes son estupideces porque no es así de verdad lo disfruto mucho, bueno ya veo que también odias a Ryan así que te gustara este chap ;) muchísimas gracias por amar la historia y ya pronto sacare a tu amado Jake así que prepárate, que le estoy buscando una linda parejita para un lemmon aunque quien quita que ponga a Bella no??? jejejejeje bueno un besote amiga y cuídate mucho!!!!_

_**-Darthmocy:**__ jajajaja por qué se atravesó semana santa???? En serio???? Jajajaja bueno te cuento que respecto a Emmett el es mi segundo personaje favorito con el que gago todas mis fantasías…. Buena yaaaaaaa mucha información… jajjajajaja así que lo siento si a veces me inspiro de mas jajajaja espero que te guste este chap… besos!!!_

_-__**RaQüeel..!~ ():**__ Tranquila esa fue su primera discusión jejeje calma calma….. y no te preocupes porque Edward va a sufrir igual que Bella también, hasta ahora la historia no tiene final definido por lo que va a ser una historia larga, me encanta que me mandes tus sugerencias siempre me inspiran para algo está ya me dio unas malvadas ideas wuajajajaja bueno amiga muchas gracias de verdad y un besote!!!!_

_**-Dita_cullen ():**__ tranquila amiga ya entendí lo de aki te pillo aki te mato, digamos que es algo que he practico alguna veces jajajaja me encanto tu review pero te advierto de una vez que si me prestas a tu Edward no te lo devuelvo y me doy a la fuga así me mandes a buscar con Interpol, FBI, CSI, NCIS, y los mismísimos VULTURI no lo devuelvo jajajajaja Bueno con lo del chap te cuento que sí ya estamos hartas de ver a Bella como la boba, aquí va a ser un poco más "normal" y no tan lenta jajajaja aunque tampoco perderá su esencia ;) jejeje y como odias a Ryan amaras este chap jajaja si y yo también trague grueso con lo que Edward le grita a Bella de verdad yo le hubiera lanzado lo primero que hubiese alcanzado con mi mano… pero bueno eso haría yo, Bella no es así… rayos!!! Jajaja de verdad muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones y recuerda que este fic sigue gracias a ustedes jejejeje un besote grandísimo amiga y cuídate mucho!!!!_

_**-Chocolate22:**__ aquí está tu lemmon tranquila jajajaja bueno creo que te gustara este capítulo por lo de Ryan ;) jejejeje bueno te explico las siglas OMG son las iníciales de la frase Oh My God!!! Que significa Oh mi dios o Dios mío como quieras, también como sabes que existe un antes y un después de crepúsculo la expresión se ha modificado y puede que a veces leas esto: OME!!! Que significa: Oh My Edward!!! Jajajaja espero que ahora estés más clara con esas siglas y ya sabes para lo que necesites no dudes en escribir, siento muchísimo la tardanza…. Besos!!!_

_**-Renesmecullen1918:**__ lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero disfrutes este chap ;) besos!!!_

_**-Nonblondes:**__ esooooooooooo SOL!!!! Viste yo que pensaba que era la única con esos pensamientos dark jajajajaja un besote amiga y gracias por escribir!!!_

_**-Super Fanfic ():**__ hey amiga jajajaja de verdad lamento mucho haberte dejado picada pero es que creo que es inevitable jajajaja muchísimas gracias de verdad por tus palabras me hicieron sonrojar, bueno esta vez con lo de Ryan mi imaginación no voló alto más bien mi beta le hizo un cariñito pero tranquila que la venganza es dulce wuajajajaja bueno te digo un secreto pero no le digas a nadie eh???... en el prox chap viene la declaración de los tortolitos jejeje bueno un besote y muchas gracias por todo cuídate mucho!!!!_

_**-Alex-Cullen-Pattinson:**__ jajaja muchísimas gracias por entender mi punto de semana santa jajaja bueno respecto a jane te cuento que aun falta un poquitito para que empiece a pagar sus marramuncias aun nos hará sufrir un poco más, lo siento. Muchísimas gracias por escribirme un besote!!!_

_**-Kelda Ylonen Cullen:**__ espero que hayas disfrutado el descansito que les di, no sé de dónde eres, pero respecto al calor de la temporada no podrías estar más en lo cierto aquí en Venezuela, durante el día hace un calor I N S O P O R T A B L E!!! jejeje creo que eso disminuye mi creatividad en los lemmons bueno no lo sé espero tu review para ver cómo me quedo este ;) un besotote amiga y cuídate mucho!!!_

_-__**:**__ muchísimas gracias por escribirme y tienes razón si Emmett abría esa puerta mínimo salía con un ojo morado jajajaja muchas gracias también por agregare a tus Historias favoritas… un besote!!!_

_**Y por supuesto no podía faltar un agradecimiento especial a todas las que me agregaron a sus alertas, muchísimas gracias: **_

_**-Ammyriddle, Wurfel007, Joslin Weasley, Campanilla Cullen, emamasencullen, sanbla, Dark-Shinda, Mayayue.**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a **__**TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES**__** que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia y dejarme esos sus maravillosos reviews que son los que me motivan a continuarla a pesar de todo… muchísimas gracias!!!**_

_**Chicas los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de la**__** gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi cabecita y de mi ayudante Beta Mells.**_

**************************************************************************

_**Alice POV**_

Al regresar de cenar con las chicas entre directamente a mi habitación, había disimulado todo este tiempo con Bella, pero de verdad tenía un muy mal presentimiento respecto a Ryan, sabía que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que hiciera una de las suyas. Aunque ya sé que hoy podre estar más tranquila cuando hable con mi Jazzy, me dijo que me daría muy pronto una sorpresa, me dio tanta risa, aun le falta conocerme un poco más de lo contrario sabría que a mi muy pocas cosas me sorprenden. Estoy más que segura que Jazz no podrá esperar hasta mañana para regresar con el resto del equipo así que seguramente se vendrá con mi hermano y Edward esta misma noche. Bueno lo importante es el detalle no? Ayyyyy mi Jazz… lo amo tanto… pero… un momento… ummm… la sorpresa se la daré yo… jajaja… Mary Alice Cullen a veces me avergüenzo de mi misma… pero eso solo pasa… a veces… my bien tengo una sorpresa que preparar…

_**Jasper POV **_

Yo no podía soportarlo más, el deseo de estar junto a Alice yo creo que me producía malestar físico, me dolía la cabeza como si me hubieran golpeado con un bate, estaba recostado en la cama del hotel esperando la hora para irme al aeropuerto para regresar con mi Alice, ya había arreglado todo, desde que hable con ella por teléfono y le dije que le tendría una sorpresa no pude esperar para recoger mi equipaje, no quería tener que esperar hasta mañana para verla así que partiría hoy en el vuelo de las 11 de la noche y la sorprendería.

_-Me voy hoy en la noche, el vuelo sale a las 11. Nos vemos mañana_- nos dijo Edward a Emmett y a mí entrando como un tornado a la habitación.

_-Nos vamos… querrás decir!!! No puedo estar un minuto más sin Rose. –_ le respondío Emmett comenzando a ordenar su maleta, no a ordenar no, la palabra correcta seria, comenzando a TIRAR todo en su maleta, se veía realmente gracioso y desesperado.

-_Ni yo sin Alice…!_ – dije colocando mis cosas al lado de las de Edward mientras esperábamos por Emmett. Edward llamo al aeropuerto para reservar un ticket más para Emmett. Estaba decidido todos nos íbamos esta noche.

Durante el vuelo la emoción que sentía por ver a mi novia de nuevo había logrado desaparecer la puntada que sentía en mi cabeza, ahora estaba inquieto, sentía como si hubiesen pasado meses desde que la vi por última vez solo desea besarla y tomarla en mis brazos para no separarnos nunca más.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro penthouse dejamos las maletas en la entrada y sin importarnos nada literalmente corrimos a través de la terraza hacia la habitación de las chicas, cuando llegue a la de Alice, me quede perplejo…

_-No hay nadie_ – murmure para mis adentros.

Me di media vuelta enfurecido y me conseguí con las mismas miradas de desconcierto y furia en los ojos de Edward y de Emmett.

_-Donde diablos se metió Alice?- _dije ya no podía contenerme más.

_-Esta mujer me va a matar! –_ dijo Emmett hiperventilando.

_-Vamos a llevar las cosas a los cuartos y las llamamos, ok? –_ dijo Edward, respirando pausadamente tratando de sonar calmado para tranquilizarlos pero fallando extraordinariamente, podía sentir lo muy preocupado que estaba.

Cuando íbamos por la sala, vimos a lo lejos a Rose caminando en la cocina. Como era de esperarse, Emmett salió corriendo a su encuentro. Yo no me quede para ver nada más e inmediatamente eche a correr rumbo a mi cuarto.

Al fin estaba ante mi puerta respira profundamente antes de entrar la verdad es que la carrera me había agitado, gire la manilla para abrirla y allí estaba ella. Durmiendo desnuda en mi cama.

Me quede estático observando su belleza, estaba acostada boca abajo abrazando mi almohada, con su espalda descubierta totalmente, la sabana solo la arropaba en su trasero y sus mulos, mis ojos no podían apartarse de su cuerpo.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí con mucho cuidado no quería despertarla… aun.

Lentamente ya sintiendo que mis bóxers me quedaban mas y mas ajustados, me quite la chaqueta que traía puesta, los zapatos y mi cinturón, me acerque a ella y lo primero que sentí fue su agradable aroma que ya se había apoderado de todo mi cuarto… no podía creer que pudiera desear tanto a alguien, y es que se que no es la primera vez que hago el amor con Alice pero cada vez que lo hacemos es una experiencia única, me siento tan bien con ella, cada vez es algo nuevo, ella me sorprende una y otra vez, incluso hoy jamás pensé encontrarla en mi cama, esperando por mí, esperando que la haga mía…

Me quite la camisa, dejando mi pecho desnudo, subí muy despacio a la cama y comencé a besar la espalda de mi amada, al principio deposite tiernos besos por todo su espalda cuando sentí que empezaba a despertar aumente la intensidad de los besos, y empecé a acariciar con mis manos y mi lengua toda la piel de su cuerpo que se encontraba expuesta para mi…

_-Jazz…_ -dijo ella como un suave gemido que me enloqueció-.

-_Quiero demostrarte cuanto te extrañe mi amor_ – le dije mordiendo suavemente en lóbulo de su oreja-.

Ella se volteo delicadamente hacia mí, y si al verla de espalda había quedado estático la vista de frente amenazaba con darme un infarto… Alice era Perfecta… era una diosa… y era solo mía…

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, mientras que yo soportaba mi peso con una mano mientras la otra la tomaba por la cintura pegándola más a mi… nos fundimos en un beso lleno de pasión, nuestras lenguas se encontraron inmediatamente, cada parte de nuestros cuerpos reclamaba el del otro con una intensidad apasionante…

Separamos nuestros labios para respirar e inmediatamente bese su cuello, lo lamí y lo mordí produciendo los más bellos gemidos por parte de mi novia… seguí bajando hasta sus senos y en ellos me perdí… los acariciaba con mis manos y degustaba con mis labios, mientras mis ojos se conectaban con lo de Alice, el placer que sentía al verla me hacia desearla más…

Mientras estaba entre sus piernas frotando mi erección con su cuerpo, ella soltó mi cuello y deslizo sus suave manos por mi espalda, para luego acariciar mi pecho, me giro y yo me deje caer de espaldas con ella encima de mí con sus piernas abiertas a cada lado de mi cintura, la vista que tenia no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo, estoy seguro que esta sería la mejor vista antes de morir quise guardarla a fuego en mi cerebro…

Ella comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón y le agradecía infinitamente por ello, la presión que tenia era tanta que sentía que iba a estallar, deslizo mis pantalones a través de mis piernas con una delicadeza que me encantaba, cuando me los quito se subió nuevamente en mi y esta vez empezó a jugar con la liga de mis bóxers mientras me miraba de manera traviesa…

_-Alice me estas torturando… _-dije tratando de evitar el jadear y no sé como lo logre-

_-Quiero mostrarte que yo también te extrañe…_ –dijo acariciando mi erección a través de mi bóxer- _y mucho…_

Cuando dijo esto bajo mis bóxer dejando mi pene expuesto totalmemente a ella, todo yo era suyo, mi cuerpo le pertenecía. Me quito la última prenda que separaba nuestros cuerpos rápidamente. Y empezó a subir despacio a través de mis piernas, yo ya sabía lo que ella haría pero no quería disfrutar solo quería que ella sintiera al mismo tiempo el placer que me estaba dando a mi…

Tome su cara entre mis manos y la bese sus labios eran irresistibles…

-_Alice quiero que lo hagamos juntos…_ -no necesite decir más nada ella me empujo suavemente para que me recostara mientras me regalaba una sonrisa divertida, acomode las almohadas debajo de mi cabeza y ella se subió sobre mí de espaldas esta vez con sus rodillas a la altura de mis hombros se inclino sobre mi y paso su lengua por mi erección mientras yo hacía lo mismo en su vagina, sentir su humedad en mis labios al mismo tiempo que sentía sus labios en mi pene era la sensación más espectacular de todas…

Llevábamos el mismo ritmo, ambos temblábamos de placer sentí que acabaría pronto, así que gire a Alice acostándola de nuevo de espaldas a la cama mientras yo continuaba penetrándola con mi lengua sentí como ya se vendría y comencé a frotar su clítoris rápidamente con mis dedos esperando que acabara y así poder saborearla no tardo más de dos segundos en venirse y yo me sentí como los dioses, probando su dulce sabor, me levante no si antes besar nuevamente todo su cuerpo, fui hasta la mesa de noche y tome uno de los condones que Alice y yo manteníamos allí, rápidamente me lo coloque y tome sus piernas colocándolas alrededor de mi cintura, mis manos se apoderaron de su cadera mientras la penetraba lentamente, Alice aun tenía los ojos cerrados de placer, fui cuando nuestro ritmo atrayendo su cuerpo cada vez más rápido al mío, Alice me miraba ahora con satisfacción y yo la veía con el deseo marcado a fuego en mis ojos, nunca había sentido esto con nadie, no podía saciarme de poseerla, mi cuerpo pedía mas y mas, mientras en cada envestida nuestros gemidos ya se salían de control, cuando pronunciaba mi nombre sentía como una inyección de adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo, tomo nuevamente sus piernas y las uní colocándolas verticalmente descansando en uno de mis hombros, sentirla aun más estrecha me llevo al orgasmo, sentí como con la ultima envestida ella se vino también…

Esto era perfecto quería continuar así toda la noche, no había manera posible de que me separara de mi Alice esta noche, ni esta ni ninguna, jure por mi vida que mas nunca me separaría de ella, Alice era la mujer de mi vida, sería mi esposa y la madre de mis ojos, mi compañera de vida y ni siquiera la muerte podrá separarnos, la amo…

_**Bella POV**_

Los días transcurrieron tranquilos después de la "pequeña" discusión que tuve con Edward el Jueves por culpa de los estúpidos paparazzi, toda mi vida los he odiado, tienen esa extraña capacidad de ponerme tan nerviosa… me dan muy mala espina, siempre pienso que algo malo va a suceder cuando ellos aparecen…

Bueno ya debo dejar de ser tan paranoica, hoy es domingo y llevaremos a Sophie al Zoológico, iremos solos los tres Edward, ella y yo, ya que los otros dijeron tener "asuntos" pendientes… claro ya me pudo imaginar qué clase de asuntos serán esos.

Estaba en la cocina haciendo unos panqueques para tenerlos listos cuando Sophie y Edward despertaran, no era muy fanática de la cocina, aunque no se me daba mal, pero realmente muy pocas veces tenía necesidad de cocinar puesto que si estaba en la casa siempre lo hacia la empleada que ayudaba a Renne con las tareas del hogar, y cuando me iba donde Alice, Esme siempre se encargaba de nuestra comida, con Ryan siempre comíamos en restaurantes lujosos (lo cual yo detestaba) y si estaba en alguno de los hoteles de papa pues simplemente ordenaba allí, tal y como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora, pero hoy tenía ganas de darle una sorpresa a mis dos amores por lo que les prepararía un desayuno casero y haría algunos pasapalos para acompañar el paseo.

Aun inmersa en mis pensamientos, me sorprendí cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos que me tomaban por la cintura y me sentaban en uno de los mesones.

_-Buenos días mi bella_ –dijo Edward acomodándose entre mis piernas mientras me besaba el cuello.

-_Buenos días amor, como amaneciste?_ –pregunte acariciándole la espalda.

_-Mal… porque al despertar no estabas a mi lado_ –me dijo viéndome a las ojos haciendo un puchero que lejos de verse tierno más bien se veía… sexy!!!

_-Lo siento mi vida, pero estaba haciéndoles el desayuno, recueras que hoy iremos al zoo???_

_-Sí amor pero igual me hubiese gustado que me despertaras para ayudarte, no me gusta separarme de ti…._

Nos fundimos en un tierno beso que rápidamente fue subiendo de tono volviéndose más salvaje y pasional sus manos viajaban libremente por todo mi cuerpo, podía sentir cada milímetro de su erección en mi entrepierna lo que me hacía casi inconscientemente pegarme aun más el.

_-Eddy???_ –dijo Sophie restregándose los ojitos se acababa de despertar.

Prácticamente patee a Edward lejos de mí y me baje de la mesa.

_-Mi princesita buenos días_ –corrí a cargarla y ella me abrazo y se recostó en mi hombro mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello.

_-buenos días Bella ya estoy lista_ –me dijo con los ojos cerrados aun por el sueño, no pude evitar soltar unas risitas era tan tierna.

_-Bueno mi amor vamos a desayunar y nos vamos te parece??? _–la pequeña asintió y la senté en una de las butacas de la mesa- _ay princesa te quiero tanto…_

Me gire a servirle el desayuno y me tope con la vista e Edward, sinceramente había olvidado que él estaba allí, y nos veía a las dos de una manera extraña… divertida?... no lo sé….

Desayunamos juntos no pude evitar imaginar que nos veíamos como una familia los tres compartiendo el desayuno mientras reíamos, Sophie se veía tan feliz. Cuando terminamos Edward se fue a dar una rápida ducha, mientras yo cambiaba a Sophie. Cuando salimos aun ninguno de los chicos se había despertado por lo que les deje una nota diciéndoles que ya nos habíamos ido y que regresaríamos por la tarde.

Pasamos todo el día recorriendo el zoológico con Sophie, ella se maravillaba con cada animal que veía cuando pasamos por la jaula de los leones se asusto mucho pero Edward la cargo sobre sus hombros e inmediatamente ella olvido su temor, claro que la historia fue distinta cuando pasamos por la jaulas de los pumas, allí el que se volvió loco fue Edward, por un momento Sophie y yo pensamos que se metería en la jaula con el animal, era una fascinación increíble, hay quienes dicen que todos estamos representados por un animal, y yo estaba segura que el de Edward tenía que ser un felino sino era un león seria un puma, uno de esos dos seria su animal.

Almorzamos en un bello restaurante dentro del parque, fue un perfecto día en familia, ya antes de salir decidimos entrar a la tienda de recuerdos para llevarnos algunas cosas, Sophie escogió varios regalos un peluche de oso pardo para Emmet, un venadito para Alice y detallitos así para cada uno, ambas le escogimos a Edward un gran peluche en forma de León, su sonrisa al ver a Sophie tratando de sujetar al León que era mucho más grande que ella fue impagable. Sophie también escogió varias cosas para ellas, gorras, franelas, hasta una cartera del zoológico y lentes de sol, empiezo a pensar que la niña está pasando mucho tiempo con Alice y está siendo una mala influencia, me reí de mis propios pensamientos.

-_Qué es tan gracioso amor???_ –pregunto Edward mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y veíamos a mini Alice escogiendo su vestuario.

_-Ver a "Mini-Alice" en potencia_ –ambos reímos sonoramente provocando que Sophie nos mirara exactamente igual a Alice, cuando nos burlábamos de ella.

_-Princesa terminaste??? _–le pregunto Edward a Sophie.

_-Sí, hermanito. Creo que no hay nada más que necesite por ahora _–Dijo la pequeña.

_-Dios!!! Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con Alice_ –le dije a los dos que me miraron divertidos mientras me dirigía pagar las cosas a la caja.

_-mmm… Que haces?_ –me pregunto Edward.

_-mmm… saco mi cartera???-_ le respondí ya sabía por dónde venía.

-_mmm… y para qué?_ –me pregunto empujando mis manos nuevamente dentro de mi bolso.

_-Para pagar?-_ le respondí aun mas como pregunta que como respuesta.

_-Por qué?-_ siguió y yo ya me estaba cansando del mismo juego otra vez.

_-Edward, que es esto un Dejavu???_ –dije sacando la billetera de un tirón.

_-Bella, no puedo permitir que pagues, no entiendo por qué quieres hacerlo???_ –dijo con una cara de verdadera frustración e incomprensión.

_-Porque yo invite a Sophie al zoo, porque ya tu pagaste el almuerzo, porque me gusta hacerlo, porque quiero hacerlo, es que la siento como mi hija…_-me calle de repente al darme cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

Edward me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, tardo como un segundo en reaccionar y me abrazo, al principio me sorprendió su abrazo fue impulsivo y no lo esperaba pero inmediatamente se lo devolví.

_-Gracias, Bella… gracias por ser como eres_ –me dijo al oído mientras aun nos abrazábamos- _Te Amo…_

Decir que me quede helada, es quedarse corto, que me paralice, también, me puse no roja sino verde… también… estaba realmente en shock Edward… mi Edward.. me dijo… que…que…que… me amaba?, pero tan pronto como sintió mi estado de estupefacción, me soltó y fue cargar a Sophie, saco su tarjeta de crédito y pago todo yo aun no reaccionaba, el me tomo de la mano y como si nada hubiese pasado caminamos de vuelta al auto.

Prácticamente al entrar Sophie se quedo dormida en el asiento trasero, cuando estábamos metiendo todas las bolsas en el maletero, Edward lo cerró y cuando me abrió la puerta para subirme en el asiento del copiloto me tomo con uno de sus brazos por la cintura.

_-Qué haces?_ – le pregunte sorprendida.

_-Te compre algo, tu también debes tener un recuerdo de nuestra visita al zoo-_ me dijo riendo yo lo mire un tanto sorprendida en qué momento había comprado eso.

Destape la caja y lo que descubrí era hermoso, era una pieza espectacular de un león cuidando su presa… una oveja, todo hecho en cristal, el león estaba parado en sus cuatro patas con aspecto feroz mientras la oveja se veía tranquilo como si no supiera el peligro que corría recostado a los pies del león. Los ojos de ambos animales eran de colores, el cordero los tenia marrones y el león una mezcla entre dorados y verdes… era bellísimo!!!

_-Edward… por Dios… esto es demasiado hermoso, me da miedo tocarlo… es tan… perfecto!!!_ –le dije aun no encontraba palabras coherentes era el mejor regalo que me habían dado en mi vida.

_-Cuando lo vi, imagine que éramos nosotros…_-dijo un poco nervioso- _y entonces el León se enamoro de la Oveja…_

_-que estúpida oveja_ –le dije perdiéndome en sus ojos esmeralda.

_-y que enfermo masoquista ese león_ –nos besamos tiernamente, y subimos al auto.

Me sentía feliz, todo el camino fuimos tomados de la mano no necesitábamos decir nada, estábamos envueltos en nuestra burbuja personal donde las palabras sobraban nuestras miradas nos decían todo y más.

Llegamos al hotel y yo me encargue de cargar a la pobre Sophie que aun permanecía dormida, me adelante para recostarla en mi cuarto mientras Edward se encargaba de bajar las compras.

_**Edward POV**_

Subí directamente a la habitación de Bella, allí era donde dormía Sophie últimamente, cuando entre Bella estaba arropándola y dándole un beso en l frente. Me quede mirando la escena desde el marco de la puerta y no pude evitar imaginarme a Bella siendo mi esposa y Sophie nuestra pequeña hija.

Yo nunca en mi vida había tenido esa clase de pensamientos pero con Bella lo quería todo, cuando le dije que la amaba sentía que ya no me podía guardar ese secreto, y aunque me dolió un poco que ella no me respondiera entiendo que la tome desprevenida, pero sé que ella me ama también, simplemente lo sé. Por eso estoy preparando algo especial para ella, hoy iría a encargarlo con los chicos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inmerso en mis pensamientos solo sentí un mordisco en mi cuello.

_-auch…. Aunque… ummmm eso fue delicioso_ –le dije a Bella, que me había mordido el cuello buscando mi atención-.

_-te estoy hablando desde hace rato y estás perdido en otra parte en que piensas?-_ me pregunto curiosa pasando sus brazos por mi cintura mientras y hacia lo mismo.

_-En nada en particular amor solo dejaba volar la imaginación _–le dije y le di un corto beso- _Bella voy a salir un momento con los chicos está bien?_

_-Edward Masen me está pidiendo permiso para salir? _–me pregunto risueña.

_-Sabes que yo hago lo que tu digas_ –le respondí pegándola mas a mi-.

_-Umm recordare eso más tarde, claro amor ve pero vienes a cenar, pido algo en especial._

_-Lo que tú quieras estará bien, entonces nos vemos dentro de un rato…-_la bese nuevamente antes de decirle lo que tanto deseaba- te amo…

Nuevamente note que ella quedo en estado de shock solo pude reír torcidamente y salí a encontrarme con los muchachos que me esperarían en el lobby del hotel.

Estaba llegando al lobby cuando Jessica se me acerco.

_-Buenas Tardes, Sr. Masen. Tengo un paquete para usted, con su permiso_.- dijo entregándomelo antes de retirarse de nuevo a su puesto en recepción.

Me senté en una de las salas para abrir el sobre, cuando lo hice sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, me recordaba una y otra vez que no tenía motivos para desconfiar de Bella. Ella me lo había contado todo, esto explicaba porque el desgraciado de Ryan entro a su cuarto.

Mis manos temblaban sosteniendo la foto impresa que ella me había enviado a mi celular durante mi viaje y con la otra mano, el sobre donde estaba la ropa interior que tenía puesta en la foto.

_-Hola Edward, nos tardamos porque Emmett estaba muy entretenido con Rose, casi tengo que sacarlo de ahí a patadas…- _dijo Jasper, dejando de hablar al ver mi cara- _Que te pasa?_

_-Waoooo!!! Mi casi-hermana sí que tiene sus atributos!!!-_ dijo Emmett al tomar la foto de mi mano, salte del asiento y se la arrebate.

_-__Cállate__… Si vuelves a hablar alguna vez así de Bella… te juro que…- _dije fuera de sí, no era con él quien quería pagarlas pero no podía controlarme.

-_Hey Hey Hey!!! Calma hombre!!! Pero no entiendo…-_ dijo Jasper.

_-Vamos les explico por el camino_…- dije caminando hacia la salida, sabía exactamente dónde encontrar al idiota de Ryan.

_-Dime, que vamos camino a matarlo…-_ dijo Emmett ahora tan molesto como yo después de contarle lo ocurrido.

_-Sí__…-_ fue todo lo que pude decir, creí que arrancaría el volante en cualquier momento. Jasper estaba pensativo sin decir nada, ni me iba a tomar la molestia de preguntar, seguramente en su interior estaba teniendo una batalla sobre que debía hacer porque al fin de cuentas Ryan era su hermano.

Eran como las 7 de la noche, sabía que hoy había una fiesta privada en el local de Jacob cortesía de Carey Hart** (**_**N/A: **__es____el ex-esposo de Pink me encanta__**) **_y estaba completamente seguro que él estaría ahí.

_-Buenas Noches! Esto es una fiesta privada… sus nombres por favor_- dijo el de seguridad.

_-Mi nombre es Edward Masen…_ - dije con toda la autoridad que pude.

_-Disculpe, pase adelante Sr. Masen…- _dijo abriéndonos paso. Debes en cuando valía la pena las influencias que representaba mi apellido.

Me pare en la entrada, inspeccionando todo el lugar hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, cada uno de mis amigos iba a mi lado. Caminé hacia su mesa, mientras empujaba a cualquiera que se me atravesaba hasta que las personas por miedo comenzaron a abrirme paso.

_-Ryan… te espero afuera en 5 minutos y créeme no te conviene que entre a buscarte de nuevo_- dije con todo mi autocontrol, no quería que nadie viera como lo despedazaba.

-_Supongo que te llego mi regalito… esta divina, no_?- dijo sin parar de reírse. Solo eso me basto para dar rienda suelta a toda la ira que tenía, tome la mesa y la lance a un lado con todo y tragos, lo levanté tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa.

_-No te atrevas a decir absolutamente NADA sobre mi mujer… entendiste? No te quiero cerca de ella… porque te mato!-_ dije con los ojos clavados en los suyos.

_-No puedes con la competencia? Hermanito… La tuve encima de mí toda la noche, no podía quitármela porque quería sentir lo que era un hombre de verdad.-_ dijo soltándose de mis manos.

Cuando dos de sus amigotes venían agarrarme, Emmett y Jasper les hicieron frente rompiendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Le atine un derechazo a Ryan haciéndolo caer encima de una mesa, cuando me acerque a terminar con el me golpeó en la cara pero eso no era nada para mí…

_-Eres un cobarde… peleas como una mujer_- dije con una sonrisa sarcástica- _te voy a enseñar a ser un hombre! _

Lo puse contra una pared, creo que le partí las costillas, sin contar los morados en su rostro. Estaba fuera de mí, hasta que sentí que alguien me llamaba… a pesar de la bulla reconocí esa voz y lo solté para buscarla.

_-Bella?-_ dije mientras ella corría hacia mí pero justo sentí como una silla se estrellaba en mi espalda- _Hijo de P…._ -Me incorpore lo más rápido que pude y lo lancé al piso dispuesto a reventarlo a patadas.

-_Mi amor… basta! Déjalo! Por Favor!-_ dijo parándose enfrente mío, con delicadeza tomó mi cara y yo la abrace fuerte contra mí.

-_Te Amo Bella…! Nunca te alejes de mi…-_ dije sin poder soltarla, Ryan salió corriendo junto con sus amigos.

_-Están locos acaso?-_ dijo el encargado.

_-No te preocupes, Fred! Edward pagará todos los daños… y yo hablaré con Jacob!-_ dijo Alice abrazada a Jasper.

-_La policía viene en camino…-_ dijo Fred- _mejor váyanse yo me encargaré de todo, los locales de acá estamos preparados para manejar este tipo de situaciones y… te enviaré la cuenta de los gastos y por si no lo saben Jacob lleva algo más de una semana en el hospital _– dijo lo primero con advertencia y lo ultimo con tristeza.

_-Pero cómo? Qué le paso? _–le pregunto desesperadamente Bella.

_-Tuvo un accidente en la moto y lo asaltaron, él nos pidió que no le dijéramos a nadie pero sé que tú eres su amiga y que le gustaría verte._ –dijo Fred dirigiéndose solo a Bella.

_-De acuerdo no te preocupes por los daños solo mándame la cuenta y… pagaré todas la ganancia del local de la noche que perdiste por mi culpa_- dije sin soltar a Bella de mi pecho – _Lo siento mucho… Vámonos. _

Subimos a los autos y llegamos al hotel, donde las chicas se dispusieron a curarnos mientras chillábamos como unos niños.

_-Si eres tan hombre para ir a caerte a golpes… entonces aguanta Emmett_- dijo Rose con un algodón en la mano limpiando una rasguño que le habían hecho con un vaso en la frente

_-Lo siento, Bella… No quería que me vieras así_- dije dejando que me limpiará sin quejarme, por el camino le había contado lo del sobre.

_-Te das cuenta que pudo haberte pasado algo? Solo buscaba provocarte…-_ dijo acariciando mi cara.

-_No iba a permitir que eso se quedará así… Tu eres mi…- _nos quedamos mirando en silencio- _y nadie va a molestarte o a faltarte el respeto delante de mí… estamos?_

_-Edward tiene razón no permitiríamos que a ninguna de ustedes les faltarán el respeto o les hicieran daño! Tienen que entender que no están solas y vaya que se los dimos a entender….- _dijo Emmett chocando las manos en el aire con Jazz.

_-Jasper!!!-_ dijo Alice regañándolo y afincando el algodón en su frente, haciendo que soltará un grito de dolor- _Yo siempre había querido que le dieran su merecido a ese pero… entrar a una discoteca y DESTRUIRLA!!!_

-_Yo le dije que saliera pero no quiso… le di una opción_- dije como si fuera un niño defendiéndose, ganándome una mirada asesina de Alice.

_-Bueno se van a la cama…!... YA!... TODOS!-_ dijo Rose.

_-Pero no vas a dormir conmigo…?-_ dijo Emmett

-_No… tienes que entender que no puedes ir por ahí repartiendo golpes sin medir las consecuencias!- _dijo Rose dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

_-Buenas Noches, Jasper…- _dijo Alice – _Bella? Vamos…!._

_-Buenas Noches, Edward…-_ dijo bella besándome en los labios. Yo me quedé sin saber que decir, esto era completamente injusto. Nos quedamos los tres mirándonos solos en la sala, para luego irnos a nuestros cuartos.

No podía dormir, necesitaba a Bella. Como si los ángeles me hubieran oído allí estaba ella recostada del marco de mi puerta.

_-Con problemas para dormir?- _dijo burlándose de mí.

_-Ven acá…!- _dije saltando de mi cama para cargarla, mientras le daba mi mejor sonrisa, nos besamos y caímos en la cama. Nos acomodamos bajo las sabanas y nos abrazamos como si fuéramos uno solo.

_-Buenas noches Bella…-_ dije besando su frente.

_-Buenas noches Eddie….-_dijo bostezando.

***************************************************************************************************

_**Bueno mis bellas eso ha sido todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado, demás está decir que espero sus reviews con muchas ansias, son los que nos inspiran para continuar la historia…**_

_**Las quiero mucho, por favor cuídense, y pórtense mal pero háganlo bien ;)**_

_**Besos…**_

_**Ale!!!**_


	22. CONFESIÓN!

_**Hey Girls!!!!**_

_**De nuevo por aquí, espero no tenerlas cansaditas jeje**_

_**Los agradecimientos para:**_

_**-**__**Peritha12:**__ bueno no fue tan pronto, ni tan lejano como el anterior jejeje disfruta ;) y gracias por escribir!!!_

_**-Dita_cullen (): **__bueno creo que esta vez despertaras otra vez con nuevo capítulo jejeje yo también las extrañaba, las cosas siguen igual amiga tristemente pero bueno debo seguir adelante, siento lo de la ducha fría, imagínate como estaba yo mientras me los imaginaba y lo escribía jeje bueno y la frase del león y la oveja es casi obligatoria en cada historia E&B, siento lo de Jake de verdad es a mí a la que se le olvida a veces jejeje que pena…espero que disfrutes este chap, un besote!!!_

_**-Kelda Ylonen Cullen**__: primero muchísimas gracias por agregarme a tus alertas de verdad ;) si tu me extrañabas imagínense como las extrañaba yo a ustedes que son mi desahogo, los problemas aun siguen igual pero bueno no me puedo tirar a morir no??? así que estoy tratando de "distraerme" un poco escribiendo. Que chévere que te gusto lo de Allie y Jazz, eso es lo q me gusta de poder escribir poner a los personajes como no los habíamos imaginado, te cuento que yo estuve de vacaciones por tu país un mes el año pasado y me ENCANTO de verdad la pase de lo mejor espero regresar pronto. Disfruta el chap espero que te guste ;)_

_**-BUMBBLEBEE:**__ vaya que se merecía la paliza, bueno aquí está el otro chap espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho ;)_

_**:**__ muchísimas gracias por agregarme a tus historias favoritas, me reí mucho con tu RR no se cuando leí uno de mis sueños hecho realidad… pensé que sería algo de lo romántico del capitulo jajajaja no: Edward le partió algo a Ryan… jajajaja me encanto!!! Espero que te guste este chap aunque te advierto que no sale Ryan jejeje._

_**: **__que bueno que te guste el fic, muchísimas gracias por escribir disfruta este chap ;)_

_**-Nanymilan:**__ creo que te va a gustar este chap pasa casi todo lo que pediste jejje un besote!!!_

_**-Chocolate22**__: Muchas pero muchas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo de verdad, todo sigue igual o peor pero tengo que seguir adelante no? Ahorita no creo que me animaría ni siquiera Edward… Bueno tal vez si jejeje ya te agregue a mi msn, espero que podamos hablar pronto ;)_

_**-Zay ():**__ Mi Zay bueno me alegra muchísimo como siempre que hayas disfrutado el capitulo anterior y tranquila que no las hare sufrir mucho la incógnita aquí esta lo que planeaban hacer los chicos si Ryan no los hubiera interrumpido, se que estas de viaje así que espero que la estés pasando de maravilla, y bueno cuando regreses aquí tienes tu capitulo… un besote amiga y pásala muy bien ;)_

_-__**EdwardKaname:**__ tu idea creo que la usare más adelante, amiga eres perversa jejeje de verdad no quisiera ser Ryan cuando se encuentre contigo jejeje_

_**-Natsu 7:**__ jejeje gracias por la dirección del foro que me mandaste entre y de verdad esta buenísima, me encanta que te haya gustado el capitulo… jejeje me sentí lenta con lo de tu firma, cuando leí tu explicación me pegue en la frente que galla soy jajajaja un besote y mil gracias por agregarme a tus historias favoritas!!!_

_-__**Jezzikita Cullen:**__ te apoyo…. Go EDWARD GO GO!!!! Jejeje disfruta este chap ;)_

_**--Andreiitah ():**__ de verdad siento mucho la tardanza tratare de corazón que no vuelva a pasar ;)_

_**-Joa19:**__ de nada, espero que también disfrutes este ;)_

_**-Mafer ():**__ Hola Mafer de dónde eres??? Te sentí como de Brasil??? Jejeje bueno aun no eran no son novios, así que creo que este capitulo te gustara ;) besos!!!_

_**-Ammyriddle:**__ muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones jejeje te gustara este chap ;)_

_**-Lucero08: **__Lucero jejeje no me he olvidado de ti, creo que este también te gustara empiezan las verdades… jejeje un besote!!!!_

_**-Awen Granger:**__ Mi Awen muchísimas gracias por los ánimos que me diste esta noche, de verdad los necesitaba… espero que doña inspiración haya terminado la huelga ami, sino tendremos que buscarte otro tipo de "inspiración" no me hagas ponerme creativa mira que por eso tengo los problemas que tengo jajajaja lo de 69 de capitulo bueno es el primero había que darle la importancia que le correspondía no??? jeje no hicimos el flashback, pero tenemos fin de semana solos jejeje si con el chap anterior te sujetaste fuerte de la silla esta vez te sugiero que te amarres, ya lo veras ami… bueno un besote y te quiero mucho, hablamos mañana ;)_

_**-ThE VaMpIrE KiSsEs: **__waaooo muchísimas gracias por agregarme a todos tus alertas de verdad te lo agradezco de corazón ;) y bueno espero que te guste aun mas este chap que es casi todo de E&B jejeje disfruta!!!_

_**-Jois Lombana ():**__Bueno tus deseos se cumplen rápido jejeje aquí tienes otro chap espero que te guste ;) _

_**Y por supuesto no podía faltar un agradecimiento especial a todas las que me agregaron a sus alertas, muchísimas gracias: **_

_**-Carliitha-cullen, cullenpattinson, kahrlah, Theresitha Potter, Kriito Cullen Masen, lizie20, karola XD, goordita, HinisS Cullen Uzumaki**_

_**Capítulo dedicado una vez más a mi **__**Beta MELLS**__** gracias por salvar la patria all over again!!! Te quiero mucho!!!**_

_**Chicas los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de la**__** gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi cabecita y de mi Beta Mells.**_

**************************************************************************

_**Edward POV **_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que vimos por última vez a Ryan y como siempre que él no estaba, la semana había sido perfecta. Incluso fuimos a visitar a Jacob al hospital, Bella estaba hecha un mar de nervios realmente muy preocupada no podía evitar sentir celos de que fuera él quien despertara esos sentimientos en ella.

_***** Flashback*****_

Desperté y me removí en la cama aún con los ojos cerrados buscando el cuerpo de Bella, sin éxito. Abrí los ojos rápidamente y la busque por toda la habitación, me empezaba a desesperar pero al levantarme Bella entro en nuestro cuarto con el desayuno servido en una bandeja.

-_Buenos Días_ –me dijo mientras colocaba la bandeja en el escritorio de su cuarto.

Ágilmente me levante y en dos pasos ya la estaba abrazando…

_-Mi Bella, no me gusta despertarme sin ti a mi lado, te extrañe…_

-_Edward, solo fui a preparar el desayuno y a despertar a Sophie, recuerdas que su nueva amiguita la hija de la vecina de Esme, la invito a su casa?_ – claro que lo recordaba Sophie estaba feliz con su nueva amiguita y nos hablaba de ella todo el tiempo, hoy tendrían una piscinada con otras vecinitas, yo estaba feliz que ella compartiera con niñas de su edad.

-_Sí, lo recuerdo, pero igual pudiste despertarme a mi primero… me veo patético celoso de mi propia hermana no???_ –dije dándome cuenta de lo terrible que debía sonar, definitivamente había cambiado un 100%.

-_Bueno… no digamos patético… ummm… cual sería la palabra???_ –me dijo colocando su mano bajo su barbilla como si estuviera pensando, mientras trataba de contener la risa.

_-Ah sí… te parece muy divertido??? _–le dije mientras la cargaba colocándola en mis hombros y lanzándola a la cama. Me coloque despacio sobre ella sin dejar caer todo mi peso sobre su cuerpo.

_-Edward… que haces??? Sophie puede entrar en cualquier momento_–Me dijo Bella adivinando lo que quería hacer.

_-__Mmmm, bueno está bien pero me la debes _–le dije dándole un dulce beso en los labios que era lo único que besaría por ahora.

_-Edward te quiero pedir una cosa_ –dijo totalmente seria.

_-Dime amor, lo que quieras_ –dije mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías.

_-__Después de llevar a Sophie donde Esme quisiera que me llevaras al hospital, quiero ir a ver a Jake estoy muy preocupada por él_–Trate de no mostrar ninguna expresión cuando la escuche decir eso.

_-Claro, yo __iré contigo_ –Me levante molesto ya no podía disimular mas, sentí como sus brazos me rodearon por la espalda.

-_Por favor, no te molestes, si quieres yo voy sola, pero por favor no te pongas así, si?-_me pregunto mientras yo me giraba para poder verla a los ojos.

_-A__mor no me hagas caso yo te acompañare me voy a bañar y nos vamos_ –le dije besándola en la frente.

_-Gracias__, te quiero muchísimo_-dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

_-Y sabes que yo te amo_ – le dije solo para ver como se sonrojaba de esa manera tan peculiar que me hacia olvidar todo y solo pensar en ella.

Me fui a bañar, y desayune mientras me vestía solo tome el jugo de naranja y una tostada, el camino hacia la casa de los Cullen fue tranquilo, mi pequeña princesita estaba muy emocionada porque pasaría el día con sus nuevas amiguitas, mientras tanto Bella que iba a su lado en el asiento de atrás la terminaba de peinar por decimo quinta vez….

La dejamos allá y luego de saludar a Esme y de despedirnos de Sophie nos fuimos para el hospital, Esme nos dijo que preguntáramos por Carlisle que ella lo llamaría para que nos esperara y poder así ubicar más rápido a Jacob.

Al llegar al hospital Carlisle ya nos esperaba en la recepción.

_-Buenas tardes Dr. Cullen _–le dije cuando lo vimos, yo llevaba a Bella tomada de la cintura mientras le extendía una mano.

-_Por favor Edward, cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas Carlisle prácticamente somos familia_ –dijo mientras me daba un fraternal abrazo el cual no tarde en devolver.

_-Bella, que linda estas_ –dijo abrazando a Bella como si fuera su propia hija.

_-Gracias Carlisle _–dijo ella sonrojándose de inmediato.

_-Bella __bueno vayamos al grano, quiero que sepas que he llevado el caso de Jacob desde que llego al hospital, él se negó rotundamente a que te avisáramos a ti o a Alice, no te mentiré Bella llego muy mal, no solo choco con la moto sino que también recibió muchos golpes… _-dijo Carlisle muy seriamente.

-_Recibió??? Como que recibió???_ –pregunto Bella algo desconcertada.

_-__Sí, chicos lo que verdaderamente mantiene a Jacob aquí es la golpiza que le dieron…_

Me quede escuchando atentamente lo que nos contaba Carlisle no podía creer que Jacob hubiera pasado por todo eso, muy bien no era uno de mis mejores amigos, pero tampoco creo que merecía ser golpeado de esa manera. Bella no dejaba de llorar y asentir, se que intentaba parecer fuerte pero la noticia que nos había dado Carlisle, la había puesto muy mal.

_-Puedes entrar a verlo Bella, pero sugiero que entres sola por su estado Edward no quiero que vaya a pasar por reacciones fuertes ni nada por el estilo_- dijo Carlisle.

_-Te entiendo perfectamente, Bella ve con Carlisle y yo te esperare aquí, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites. _–Le dije limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos- _y vamos debes ser fuerte a Jake no le gustara verte triste._

Me mataba verla así, sin poder hacer nada, la deje ir con Carlisle mientras yo me quedaba solo en la sala de espera.

Cuando Bella salió, yo no se veía triste más bien estaba preocupada.

_-Qué paso Bella, como esta… qué te dijo?-_ le pregunte preocupado al verla así.

_-Fue Ryan, Edward… fue Ryan _–dijo y sentí veneno correr por mis venas.

_***** Fin del Flashback *****_

Había estado planeando esto desde que llegue del viaje a UTAH. Pero con todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días no había encontrado el momento ideal, hasta hoy. Entre a su cuarto abrazándola por la espalda y besando su cuello.

_-Bella __apúrate que nos esperan para el cine…-_ dije ansioso dándole pequeños besitos.

Jasper había sacado a todos del hotel con la excusa de ir al cine, obviamente nosotros nunca llegaríamos y él se encargaría de explicarles.

_-No entiendo, porque no nos fuimos todos juntos… Ya estoy lista!-_ dijo Bella alejándose nerviosa y tomando su abrigo.

_-Ya te explique! Vamos, si? –_ dije algo impaciente.

Nos subimos a mi auto, conduciendo a nuestro primer destino. Creo que mis manos sudaban… y si me rechazaba? Pues le suplicaría… En que mundo paralelo estaba viviendo en el que yo concebía la posibilidad que una mujer me rechazara, acaso me había vuelto LOCO???... Sí, loco por ella…

_-Edward ahora si puedes decirme adonde vamos porque obviamente no vamos al cine-_ dijo Bella con desconcierto.

_-Es una sorpresa…y no empieces con que no te gustan! Porque no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo- _dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

_-Me estas secuestrando? Edward Anthony…-_ dijo seria aunque pude ver un brillo en sus ojos.

_-Mmm… Algo __así!_ –no pude evitar soltar una risa al ver como se le caía la quijada como una niña- _Pondrás mucha resistencia…?_

En el primer semáforo que nos tuvimos que parar tome de su cartera su celular y lo apague y puse el mío en silencio por si acaso surgía una emergencia. No quería ningún tipo de interrupciones.

_-No lo creo… aunque todo depende adonde me lleves__. Me puedes regresar mi celular?- _dije mordiéndose el labio. No podía quitar la sonrisa de mi cara mientras estacionaba el auto en el muelle. Me baje para abrirle la puerta

_-Vamos mi bella?_ – dije besando su mano, su cara fue de asombro. Simplemente asintió y tomo mi mano – _y NO, no pienso devolverte tu celular… Te quiero SOLO para mi aunque sea por las próximas 48 horas, luego de eso pensare si te comparto o no!_

Abrió la boca con la intención de protestar cuando llegamos al yate de 52 pulgadas de mi padre, era bastante lujoso y espacioso, había mandado a cuidar hasta el mas mínimo detalle porque quería que todo saliera perfecto.

_-Buenas Tardes … Todo esta como ordeno! Pueden zarpar en cuanto gusten! Bienvenida Sr__ta. Swan._- dijo William.

_-Muchas Gracias William… Zarparemos ya –_ dije ayudando a Bella a entrar al yate.

_-Wao! Me encanta Edward es espectacular… Vamos a cenar aquí? – _le bajaría todas las estrellas del firmamento si era necesario para mantener esa cara de ilusión y ese brillo en sus ojos.

_-Me alegra que te guste_- dije acariciando su mejilla- _porque pasaremos todo el fin de semana en alta mar. Solos tu y yo…_-su cara tomo todas las tonalidades de rojo que pudieran existir y yo no pude evitar rozar sus labios.

_-Pero… no traje equipaje…ni nada!_ – dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

_-Tranquila, yo me encargue de todo! En el camarote __están nuestras cosas, quieres ir a ver? Cualquier cosa que no sea de tu agrado, quiero que me lo digas…_- dije tomando su cara entre mis manos y besando su frente.

_-De acuerdo…-_ la guie y le dije que volvería pronto, mientras sentía como comenzábamos a movernos.

_-Bells… ven quiero mostrarte algo!_ – dije lo más dulce posible tomando su mano. Caminamos con cuidado hacia la proa del barco, donde había una manta extendida, una botella de champaña enfriándose y dos copas con fresas. Ella solo volteo a mirarme con asombro y yo le sonreí.

Me senté con Bella entre mis piernas para abrazarla y acurrucarla en mis brazos mientras veíamos el atardecer. Serví nuestras copas y la mire a los ojos.

-_No hay otra persona con la quisiera compartir este momento mágico _– podíamos ver como el cielo tomaba tonalidades pasteles que se reflejaban en el agua- _El único lugar donde quiero estar es aquel en el que tu estés. _

_-Edward no entiendo… que es todo esto? Estoy algo confundida_.- dijo recostando su cabeza en mi pecho, yo la gire un poco aun en mis brazos para mirarla.

_-Quiero que recordemos este momento por el resto de nuestras vidas, Salud_- dije rozando mi copa con le suya- _por que hayas aparecido en mi vida, Bella gracias por existir_- Ambos tomamos de nuestras copas y ella acaricio mi cara haciendo que recostara mi mejilla en su mano y la besara.

-_Te Quiero Demasiado… No hay palabras para decirte lo que significas en mi vida_- dijo escondiendo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras contemplaba la vista, podía sentir como temblaba en mis brazos.

_-Bella…?-_ era ahora o nunca.

_-Si…?-_ dijo mientras dulcemente besaba mi pecho y yo acariciaba su espalda.

-_Mírame…_- dije algo serio porque lo que diría era muy serio para mi- _Desde que llegaste siento que no hay un mejor motivo para despertarme por las mañanas, tu cambiaste mi vida sin ni siquiera yo saber que necesitaba un cambio. Poco a poco te fui queriendo a diario no podía detenerlo, no lo busque, ni lo planee… pero ahora estoy convencido que eres para mi._ – vi como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas pero yo tenia que continuar y sacar lo que llevaba dentro- _Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, eres la única para mi, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, lo primero que vea cada mañana al despertar, que tus besos me despierten… eres la mujer que toda mi vida soñé_!- tome una pausa para recostar mi frente con la suya y acercarla mas a mi.

-_Siempre y Para siempre… TU y YO… esa es de la manera que nuestras vidas deben ser_- dije lentamente, sin poderme alejar ni un milímetro de ella.

-_Yo hare lo que sea…Te doy todo lo que soy! Estaría más que encantada de compartir el resto de mi vida contigo. Quiero dedicar cada instante de mi existencia a hacerte feliz y a hacer tus sueños realidad_- dijo mirándome fijamente con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-_En este momento, me haces el hombre más feliz del universo, Soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma… Te Amo Mi Bella_.- dije tratando de contener la calma porque tenia ganas de gritar a los cuatro viendo que la amaba.

-_Por siempre y Para siempre… seré tuya. Te Amo Mi Edward _– dijo mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-_Supongo que eso te hace mi prometida…-_ dije secando sus lagrimas con tiernos besos.

-_No se supone que primero viene el papel de "novia"- _dijo riéndose y tomando mi cabello entre sus dedos.

-_Mmm… Si pero quiero que seas mas que eso, me tienes amarrado, atado a ti, lo entiendes?_- dije besando su nariz y penetrándola con mis ojos- _Quería comprarte un anillo pero no quería asustarte, por esto opte por otra cosa _– no pude evitar sonreír de manera traviesa esperaba con todo mi corazón que decidiera quedárselo.

Coloque nuestras copas a un lado y saque una caja alargada de mi bolsillo. Alzo una ceja haciendo que le diera un dulce beso en los labios. Ella la tomo y la abrió lentamente soltando un grito de asombro.

_***** **__**Flashback *****_

Entramos Emmett, Jasper, Sophie y yo a la joyería.

-_Princesa ten cuidado con las vidrieras, ok?-_ dijo Jasper acariciando el cabello de sophie_- y tu también Emmett…!_

-_Buenas Tardes, su padre dijo que vendrían mañana. En que podemos servirle_- dijo la vendedora. Había acudido a mi padre para que me recomendara donde ir a comprar algo para Bella, como era de esperarse inmediatamente hizo una llamada y ya me estaban esperando.

_-Quiero un anillo…-_ dije pero cuando iba a comenzar a describir como lo quería, mis amigos pusieron los ojos como platos.- _Que?_

_-Estas loco? Un anillo… No te parece que estas __apresurándote un poco!-_ dijo Emmett.

-_La amo y quiero estar con ella siempre! No tengo absolutamente nada que pensar si ella me acepta._- dije muy seguro de mismo, yo estaba claro en que era lo que quería con ella. Aunque debo admitir que me costo aceptarlo.

La vendedora comenzó a suspirar y verme como si yo fuera un príncipe azul. Puede ser que con Bella lo fuera pero nunca se me había pasado por la mente actuar así con ninguna otra mujer.

-_Ok. Yo se que es así, pero piensa en ella no crees que la puedes asustar quizás un poco…-_ dijo Jasper pensando bien cada palabra.

-_UN POCO??? Se va a morir… probablemente le dará un paro respiratorio! Yo de ti me asegurara de no tener nada peligroso en un radio de 1Km a la redonda porque conociendo a Bella, encontrara la manera de matarse con el shock y lo nerviosa que la pondrás!-_ dijo Emmett con tono divertido.

_-Miraaaaaa…! Como tu nombre y nuestros ojitos!_ – dijo Sophie saltando enfrente del mostrador. Me acerque y era una "E" con esmeraldas incrustadas.

_-Mmm… Me gusta! Que tal un brazalete? –_ dije para tranquilizar a Jazz y Emmett quienes asintieron inmediatamente _– Bien…-_ Le describí a la chica lo que quería.

_-Requiere un poco de trabajo, __deberá estar lista en una semana…-_ dijo y yo me quede en el sitio, no estaba dispuesto a esperar una semana.

_-Estoy seguro que puede estar lista para mañana…__ Si tengo que pagar el doble, triple o los honorarios por 24 horas de su joyero, no me importa… -_dije con un tono autoritario y muy serio. La chica al parecer entro en pánico y se fue a hacer unas llamadas.

-_NO NO NO NO… Ahora cuando Rose vea eso va a creer que soy el peor novio en el mundo! Ni se diga Alice…!-_ dijo Emmett mirándonos a los dos- _Edward le da eso a Bella y nosotros?... Rose me matara! PIENSA PIENSA PIENSA-_ dijo entrando en crisis y caminando por toda la tienda.

_-OSOOOOOOO!!! Me mareassssssssssssssssss_- grito mi hermanita de repente.

-_Enana menor ayúdame…! Los niños son buenos para esto, no? Necesito impresionar a tu tía rose! Comprarle algo_…- dijo Emmett desesperado.

_-Por Dios! Una pequeña no creo pueda ayudarte, deja el drama!_- dijo Jasper algo obstinado de la actitud de Emmett.

_-__Mmm mis hermanos me regalaron esto desde que nací porque me aman muchoooo muchotisimoooo… por que no le das uno así? -_ dijo Sophie mostrándole una cadena en su pecho con las letras E y J.

_-Claro! Tengo una idea mejor…! Creo que Rose __será feliz marcando su territorio_- dijo Jasper riéndose pero nosotros no entendimos a que se refería.

_***** Fin Flashback *****_

_-Te gusta?_ – dije esperando su respuesta. Era una pulsera de oro blanco con una placa que decía "Mi bella", al reverso "Always be my baby" y en el broche colgaba un dije en forma de "E" con esmeraldas incrustadas. Me estaba asustando porque no decía nada, de repente se sentó encima mío y me abrazo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, solo pude reírme.

_-Tomare eso como un si…-_dije besándola.

_-ME ENCANTA! ES EL MEJOR REGALO QUE ME HAN DADO EN MI VIDA! EDWARD ERES MARAVILLOSO… TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMOOOOO…-_ comenzó a subir la voz mientras decía que me amaba y más lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, esto era mejor de lo que esperaba.

_-Creo que esto te gustara má__s…-_ abrí un poco más los primeros botones de mi camisa dejando ver una cadena de oro blanco con un dije en forma de "B".

_-B… de….-_dijo con los ojos muy abiertos mirando mi pecho.

_-Bella… de la mujer de mi vida!_ – dije tomando la caja de su mano y sacando la pulsera para ponérsela, ella levanto la mano y ambos nos quedamos admirando su muñeca.

-_Es demasiado, significa demasiado para mi… TE AMO!_ – dijo besándome muchas veces seguidas, haciendo que riera un poco.

-_Yo también TEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOO_- grite lo mas duro que pude y ella puso su mano en mi boca para callarme.

-_Tu puedes gritar que_ _me amas y yo no? Aparte acostúmbrate porque lo voy a gritar a los cuatro vientos…_- dije acariciando su cabello.

-_Estas completamente loco, sabias? _– dijo aún encima mío mirándome… con esa mirada picara y con sus ojos brillando…DIOS!

-_Sí… lo sé… Conste que no es mi culpa!_ – dije sentándome con ella encima, agarre con fuerza sus muslos y me levante haciendo que me abraza con sus piernas.

_-Adonde vamos?_ – dijo haciéndose la inocente pero cuando se mordió el labio, fue mi perdición, le di un beso lleno de necesidad mientras ella tomaba mi cabello con fuerza. Muy lentamente camine hacia el camarote. Abrí la puerta y con una patada la cerré.

_-__Edward…-_ dijo Bella separando nuestros labios para respirar y viendo un montón de velas encendidas mientras obviamente ya era de noche. La baje sin perder contacto visual, con mis manos acaricie sus hombros dejando en el suelo su abrigo, tome su cintura mientras besaba su cuello, subí mis manos alzando su camisa, hasta separarme un poco para terminar de sacarle su camisa mientras ella comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa y besaba cada parte de piel expuesta.

Yo caminaba lentamente hacia la cama y Bella camina de espaldas, cuando termino de quitar mi camisa habíamos llegado al borde de la cama… ella se recostó jalándome por el borde de mis pantalones encima de ella, me detuve a mirar su pecho casi desnudo.

-_Eres lo más bello que he visto en mi vida… perfecta!_- dije con toda la admiración que sentía_- y eres solo mía… no lo puedo creer_- roce sus labios para luego acariciar su vientre con mi nariz, jugué con mi lengua y su piel, besaba todo su pecho…

Puse mis manos bajo su cuerpo para desabrochar con total maestría su brasier, para poder acariciar sus senos mientras comenzaba a subir trazando un camino con mi lengua desde su ombligo hasta la piel entre sus pechos.

Puse en mi boca uno de sus senos y lo mordí un poco haciendo que soltara un gemido y aprisionara sus piernas a mi cuerpo. Jugaba con mi lengua y sus pezones mientras sus gemidos aumentaban… con mis manos comencé a desabrochar su pantalón lentamente y podía sentir como se retorcía debajo de mí.

Bajo su mano por mi espalda y en un instante la puso entre ambos para rozar mi entrepierna… subía y bajaba su mano acariciándome mientras yo perdía concentración y cerraba los ojos atacando su cuello con mis labios.

Comencé a bajar su pantalón, me levante un poco apoyando mi peso en mi brazo para facilitarle desabrochar mi pantalón, en ese momento mis ojos se encontraban perdidos en los suyos. Lo único que nos separaban eran dos prendas de ropa.

_-__Edward… -_ dijo recostándose en la cama de nuevo, yo me levante parándome al borde a la cama y puse cada una de mis manos en cada una de sus rodillas, y comencé a bajarlas, a la par que ella arqueaba su espalda de placer.

_-__Bella…?- _dije con algo de malicia, quería que gritara mi nombre.

_-__Sigue… Sigue…-_dijo con los ojos fijos en mí. Obedientemente mis manos continuaron su camino hasta su entrepierna cubierta por un ligero encaje azul, comencé a bajar las dos tiras en sus caderas lentamente mientras besaba la piel poco a poco descubierta, pude sentir como sus piernas se tensaban.

_**Bella POV **_

Quede completamente desnuda recostada en la cama con las piernas abiertas, por un breve momento me invadió un poco de vergüenza pero al sentir cuanto placer generaba en el solo verme, toda duda se desvaneció. Comenzó a besar mis piernas, a medida que se acercaba más a mi entrepierna que más mojada se ponía.

Su lengua y sus dedos hicieron contacto al mismo tiempo con mi centro, estimulándome sincronizadamente, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente fuera de si mientras mis manos buscaban a que aferrarse, no pude evitar gemir su nombre numerosas veces y bastante alto, he de admitir. Sin embargo, el no tomaba descanso ni paraba de tocarme con tal perfección. Cuando ya no pude mas, mis piernas sintieron el impulso de cerrarse pero él las mantuvo abiertas con fuerza… sin poder evitarlo acabe quedando increíblemente mojada, mis piernas temblaban, mi respiración seguía entrecortada cuando lo sentí levantarse para recostarse encima mío y apoyar su frente en la mía.

_-__Mi Bella… No hay mujer que desee más que a ti… Eres increíblemente perfecta._- dijo antes de besarme desesperadamente, sentía su lengua con furia abrirse paso por mis labios.

_-__Edward… Hazme el amor...-_ dije suplicándome cuando sepáranos nuestros labios para tomar aire

_-__Quiero sentirte mía en cuerpo y alma…-_ dijo mordiendo mi oreja.

Sin ningún aviso, sentí como su pene se deslizaba por mi vagina con facilidad y con rapidez, no pude evitar tomar con fuerza las sabanas. Permaneció dentro de mi unos momentos que para mi se hicieron una eternidad… comencé a sentir su pene salir y entrar completamente en mi numerosas veces, poco a poco comenzó a aumentar el ritmo mientras ambos comenzábamos a gemir nuestros nombres.

Cada embestida era más rápida y algo fuerte, podía sentir arder en llamas todo mi cuerpo sintiéndolo dentro de mí… Nuestros ojos se encontraron y pude ver como ardían en ellos el placer y la pasión que yo también estaba sintiendo. Gritaba su nombre mientras aumentaba las embestidas. Se levanto un poco apoyando su peso en un brazo mientras continuaba a penetrarme y con la mano libre acariciaba todo mi pecho y mis senos… excitándome aun más.

Su mano subió hasta mi cara, sin pensarlo, atrape su dedo con mi boca, mientras abría mis ojos para mirarlo, lo chupe y mordí sin soltarlo viendo como sus ojos se llenaban aun más de excitación al verme, como respuesta al soltar su mano tomo con fuerza mi cadera acercándome con fuerza al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la frecuencia con que salía y entraba su pene en mi, cada vez era mas fuerte y yo gritaba sin importarme quien pudiera escucharme.

Sentía que ambos íbamos a acabar en cualquier momento, se recostó encima de mí penetrándome completamente. Mientras ambos gemíamos con fuerza nuestros nombres. Cayó sobre mi pecho, nuestros cuerpos brillaban por una delgada capa de sudor. Se recostó a mi lado atrayéndome encima de él con su brazo.

_-__Te Amo…-_ dijo besándome dulcemente.

_-__Yo Te amo más…-_ dije con mi mejor sonrisa, me sentía satisfecha, feliz y algo me decía que apenas comenzaba nuestro fin de semana.

Pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor varias veces, no se con exactitud cuantos orgasmos alcanzamos juntos. Terminamos recostados uno encima del otro haciéndonos cariños hasta que el sol comenzó a salir por la ventana, lo sentía parte de mí.

-_Quiero disfrutar nuestro primer amanecer juntos, en tus brazos sintiéndome tuya…-_ dije recostando mi barbilla en su pecho para mirarlo.

_-__Vamos, mi amor_- dijo levantándome con sus ojos brillantes, colocándose un pantalón de pijama y tomando su camisa para ponérmela mientras me levantaba. Tome una manta del closet y salimos tomados de la mano.

Fuimos a la punta del yate tomados de la mano, puso la manta sobre el para luego abrazarme y darme calor envolviéndome, me tenia abrazada por la cintura pegado a mi mientras veíamos nuestro primer amanecer juntos oficialmente, el primero de muchos que vendrían.

_Esta __adicción que consume mi vida_

_Tu beso es un vicio, tu aroma intoxica_

_De noche alucino tu rostro divino_

_Gracias por ser la razón mi ser…_

Comenzó a cantarme, mientras besaba mi cuello y mi oreja con amor. Edward era el hombre más perfecto que pudiera existir en la faz de la Tierra y era mío, estaba completamente enamorada de él.

_Te amo mi vida… mi cielo… mi sol… mi Bella_!

Pasamos todo el fin de semana descubriendo el límite de nuestros cuerpos, demostrándonos lo que nuestras palabras decían. Nos adoramos, nos admiramos, nos amamos con locura, con amor, con pasión…

_-Quiero quedarme aquí por siempre-_ dije sentada en la cama mientras jugaba con mi pulsera y el terminaba de recoger nuestras cosas.

_-Podemos volver cuando quieres, mi vida. Todo lo que quieras te lo __daré y lo sabes… no podría negarte nada y mas si es algo que yo también deseo.- _dijo acercándose para besarme

-_Eres maravilloso, perfecto, no se que habré hecho para merecerte-_ dije levantándome para abrazarlo. Tenía miedo de que alguien explotara nuestra burbuja, no quería volver a la realidad- _pero tengo miedo…_-tenia que decirlo aunque me pusiera de mil colores.

_-No tienes porque tener miedo, no dejare que nada ni nadie nos separe, no te creas que esto ha sido un sueño del que vamos a despertar. Esta ahora es nuestra realidad…__- _dijo besando mi frente y acariciando mi cabello, no pude evitar sentirme estúpida por haber pensado que esto era un sueño que acabaría.- _Te Amo Mi Bella._

_-Deben estar preocupados… mi amor_- dije aun en sus brazos. Apenas metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar mi celular y dármelo, sin soltar mi cintura. Yo lo tome aun con mi cabeza recostada en su pecho.

_-37 llamadas perdidas… apuesto que todas son de Rose y Alice-_ dijo Edward riéndose.

_-Efectivamente tienes __razón_ – ambos reímos mirándonos con ternura para luego besarnos_- creo debería llamarlas._

_-Quieres que te de un poco de privacidad? Seguro quieren hablar cosas de chicas-_ dijo Edward aguantando la risa.

_-Pues no…! No te me vas a escapar-_ dije tirándolo en la cama y recostándome encima de el.

_-Bella no me obligues a secuestrarte por todo lo que queda de semana –_ dijo con esa mirada que ya empezaba a distinguir que era lo que significaba… algo como lo que hicimos casi todo el fin de semana. No se en que momento me había comenzado a sentir tan segura, cómoda y desinhibida con todo esto.

_-Edward por Dios! La cama es __también para dormir… hablar… descansar y otras cosas más_- dije mientras lo miraba mordiéndome el labio, algo que sabia lo mataba.

_-Si claro que lo sé__. Pero cuando me tiras en cama, te acuestas encima mío y me miras "así"… se me olvida que otras cosas puedo hacer contigo en una cama que no sea hacerte mía- _dijo tomándome de la cintura y levantando mi camisa por la espalda.

-_Hola Alice!-_ llame a mi amiga intentando parar a Edward y entendiera que solo estaba jugando pero… GRAN ERROR…

_-Bella!!! __Cuéntamelo TODO!!! Cuando llegan? Cuando Jasper me conto casi me muero porque no habíamos ido de compras para algo propicio para la ocasión y Emmett tuvo que esconderle el celular a Rose para que no te llamara porque según ella tenia que explicarte algunas cosas_.- escuchaba a Alice a lo lejos y gritando a Rose que se acercara.

Edward tenía sus labios muy entretenidos con mi cuello haciéndome perder el hilo de la conversación.

_-ISABELLA? Por Dios no lo puedo creer… estaba tan preocupada! No era porque creyera que la estabas pasando mal porque seguramente lo estabas pasando de maravilla pero…-_ dijo Rose

_-No nos gustan esas sorpresas donde no nos enteramos que sucede, tendremos una seria conversación con Edward- _dijo Alice intentando sonar molesta.- _Bella estas ahí?._

_-Sí__… aquí estoy, no tienen de que preocuparse he estado muy bien… la pasamos maravillosamente…-_ cuando Edward comenzó a meter su mano por mi pantalón y seguidamente por mi ropa interior no pude evitar soltar un gemido.

_-BELLA QUÉ__ ESTAS HACIENDO?-_ dijo Rose escandalizada, haciendo que los chicos llegaran adonde estaban porque pude escuchar sus voces, yo ya no podía hablar así que Edward tomo el celular.

_-__Buenas tardes señoritas… como estuvo su fin de semana? Y dejen de preocuparse-_ dijo riéndose de ellas, mientras tomando mi cintura me coloco debajo de el y continuo estimulándome con sus dedos. Me mordía la lengua para no emitir ningún sonido, podía sentir como su erección aumentaba con solo verme retorcerme.

_-__EDWARD DEJA LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO… y PASAME A BELLA!-_ dijo Alice algo molesta, yo apenas podía escucharla.

_-Creo que no esta en condiciones para hablar en ese momento… cierto?-_ dijo metiendo otro dedo dentro de mi y besando mi cuello, no pude contener más el no decir nada...

_-Edward…-_ dije en medio de un gemido.

_-WAO EDDIE… Si que te la has pasado bien, no? Creo que Bella necesitara una silla de ruedas si todo el fin ha sido __así_- dijo Emmett cuando Edward puso el altavoz.

- _EMMETT!!!-_ dijeron los tres a coro al otro lado del celular.

_-Estamos ocupados… __Adiós!-_ No se de donde salio eso pero no aguantaba mas, creo que no podría verle la cara de ninguno luego de haber dicho eso, acaso me había vuelto loca.

La ropa salio volando en tiempo record… debo admitir que parecíamos un par de desesperados. Había estado con Edward varias veces antes de este fin de semana pero…al otro día siempre había miedo de perderlo, no se como pude engañarme a mi misma tanto tiempo. Lo ame desde el primer momento que lo vi, este fin de semana por primera vez me sentí suya y lo sentí mío sin limitaciones.

Sin pensarlo, me senté encima de él con una pierna a cada lado tomando su pene con mis manos comenzando a introducirlo dentro de mi mientras mis caderas se movían en círculos y él me tomo fuerte de la cintura guiando mis movimientos. Podía sentir como el sudor corría por mi pecho mientras subía y bajaba con la necesidad de sentirlo cada vez más. Me tomo de la cintura sin moverme de mi posición, sin salir dentro de mi y se sentó pegando su pecho con el mío, se deslizo a la punta de la cama donde me incito a continuar moviéndome encima de el mientras atrapaba mis senos con su boca y acariciaba mi espalda tomando mis cabellos.

Cuando ambos estábamos apunto de acabar, me tomo con fuerza y se recostó en la cama pegandome fuerte contra su pecho… pude sentir como su pene comenzaba sus embestidas con maestría haciendo que mis gemidos se ahogaran en su pecho. Me pegaba cada vez mas fuerte contra el aumentando sus movimientos. Llegamos al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo quedándonos un rato en cama.

Me había quedado dormida, abrí los ojos buscando a Edward y al no verlo, por un momento sentí que un escalofrió recorría todo mi cuerpo.

_-Tranquila mi bella aquí estoy, llegamos hace un rato pero no quise despertarte_- dijo entrando al camarote y se acerco a darme un beso.

_-No me gusta despertarte y no verte…_- admití acurrucándome entre las sabanas.

-_Lo siento amor, no volverá a suceder. Ok? Te Amo Bella_- dijo besándome y acariciando mi cara.

-_Voy a ir a meter las cosas al auto mientras te cambias, ok? Deje un cambio de ropa para ti en el sillón_.- dijo antes de tomar la maleta y salir.

Para cuando llego ya me había cambiado. Camine hacia la puerta para abrazarlo, no quería soltarlo nunca. Me sentía algo tonta pero era la verdad.

_-__También te extrañe mi cielo! No creí que pudieras ser más preciosa de lo que ya eres pero cuando duermes eres la criatura más irresistible de la faz de la tierra. Es por eso que de ahora en adelante quiero que seas lo primero que vea todas las mañanas… Es una orden_- dijo abrazándome con fuerza y acariciando mí cabello.

_-Solo si te portas bien…-_ dije con todo burlón dándole una palmada en el pecho.

_-Contigo… imposible!!!!!!!!!-_ dijo carcajeándose.

_-Ah si? Duermes solo- _dije caminando hacia la puerta, podía contar los segundos antes de que me detuviera. Me encantaba cuando mostraba lo mucho que me necesitaba.

_-__Perdóname… era broma. Tú sabes que yo te amo, te quiero y te adoro, te quiero conmigo todos los días de mi vida y no solo para hacerte el amor-_ dijo serio dándome la vuelta para encontrarse con mis ojos.

_-E__so lo sé mi amor…-_ dije envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos para besarlo- _Nos vamos? Creo que moriré de la vergüenza cuando entre a la habitación_.- dije poniendo roja para variar.

Nos subimos al auto, fuimos tomados de la mano por todo el camino y tuve que recordarle un par de veces que mirara al frente porque íbamos a chocar. Era tan dulce y tierno… Simplemente perfecto. Llegamos al hotel, el botones abrió la puerta y Edward le indico que sacara nuestro equipaje y le dio las llaves del auto para que lo estacionara. Luego sin importarle nada me levanto y comenzó a darme vueltas haciendo que yo me riera, para cuando me bajo nos perdimos en un profundo beso cuando sentí un luz que me deslumbro.

Que manera tan peculiar de sacarme de mi burbuja. Era un fotógrafo o debería decir chismografo, inmediatamente escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward y la seguridad del hotel vino a rodearnos para llevarnos adentro. Cuando llegamos al ascensor aun estaba abrazada a el.

_-No paso nada, mi bella… Todo esta bien!_- dijo regalándome su mejor sonrisa y dándome un dulce beso.

_-Tengo miedo de que alguien vea __eso e intente buscar problemas o quiera separarnos…- _dije en un susurro. Al parecer entendió a quien me refería y me apretó fuerte.

_-No quiero que te preocupes por nada! __Déjamelo todo a mi…-_ dijo antes de entrar a la habitación dándome un beso para tomar mi mano y entrar.

Al entrar todos estaban cenando en la cocina y riendo, tome aire y entramos poniéndonos a la vista de todos. No pude evitar mirar al piso y sonreír de manera estúpida.

_-Buenas Noches Bella!!! Edward!!!-_ dijo Alice para salir abrazarme

-_Emmett recuerda lo que te dije…-_ dijo Rose advirtiendo a Emmett antes de acercarse a saludarnos, a lo cual este asintió aguantando la risa.

_-Muero de hambre!-_ fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, no era mentira.

_-Por Dios! Olvidaste alimentarla… bueno supongo estuviste muy ocupado en otras cosas!... Opsss...!!! Lo siento no __diré mas_- dijo al ver la cara asesina de Rose.

Cenamos y tuvimos que aguantar debes en cuando algún comentario que inconcientemente se le iba a Emmett, antes los cuales yo me ponía como una bombilla. Edward me tuvo abrazada toda la cena, la mayor parte del rato tuve mi cabeza recostada en su hombro mientras yo le daba la comida y él a mi. De repente pude ver la cara perpleja de todos cuando le daba una cucharada de mi postre y entendí el porque cuando vi mi muñeca en el aire.

_-Bueno vale… tengo que preguntar! Rose no me vayas a decir nada porque se que apenas nos demos la media vuelta se lo preguntaras __así que mejor aquí_- dijo Emmett y sentí como Edward se tenso – _Son novios o que? Lo de la pulsera y la cadena pues ya lo sabía sorry osita pero no podía decirlo. _

_-Qué cadena?- _dijo Rose. Haciendo que Edward se abriera el cuello de la camisa para mostrar la inicial de mi nombre en su pecho -_Oh! Por Dios!_

_-y sí__ somos novios…- _dijo besando mi frente

_-Apuesto a que esta te gusta má__s?- _dijo Emmett mostrando una R en su pecho igual que la de Edward. Nunca me imagine que Rose pudiera llorar por un detalle de un hombre pero me equivoque…

_-Gracias!!!_ – dijo Rose saltando encima de su oso_- Te Amo! Te Amo! Te Amo! Porque no la había visto antes!_

_-Me la puse hoy amor, antes que llegara Edward. Todos las mandamos a hacer juntos. _– Dijo Emmett- _yo también te amo mi osita!_

_-Todos?- _dijo Alice abriendo desesperadamente la camisa de Jasper, mientras este se reía de su novia – _Ayyy que belleza! Te Amo Mi Jazz!_

_-Y yo a ti mi ángel- _ dijo Jazz besando a Alice.

Edward y yo estábamos acurrucados mirando a nuestros amigos derrochando amor como nosotros.

_-Te Amo futura Sra. Masen!-_ dijo Edward haciendo que yo me riera en su pecho. Se que era una locura y que apenas estábamos juntos pero no concebía un futuro en el que no estuviera el a mi lado.

_-__Buenas Noches Niños!-_ volteamos todos para ver a Esme y Renee con Sophie paradas en la puerta de la cocina.

_-Creo que tienen algo que contarnos, no crees?-_ dijo Renee con un tono divertido a Esme – _Da gracias a que fui yo y no tu padre, jovencita!_

-MAMÁ!...- dije sin querer sacar la cabeza del cuello de Edward hasta que Sophie corrió a mis brazos.

-_Hola!!! Como les fue? Abu Renne y Abu Esme dijeron que estaban de "luna de miel" o algo así, pero qué es eso?-_ dijo Sophie haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran como platos, creo que quería que me tragara la tierra.

_-Nos fue muy bien princesa!- _dijo Edward guiñándole un ojo a su hermanita.

Estuvimos hablando todos un rato, mi madre me prometió que hablaría con mi padre y le contaría de nuestros noviazgo, pero ambas estaban mas que felices a decir verdad. Cuando se hizo tarde, fuimos a acostar a Sophie al cuarto de Alice, el cual ahora seria su nuevo cuarto, supuse el porque pero después tendría detalles, aunque no estaba segura si yo quería dar detalles. Edward y yo dormimos en mi cuarto para estar cerca de Sophie. Esa noche dormí feliz y tranquila en los brazos de mi amado.

**POV Edward**

Esta mañana me sentía el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo entero. La tenia acurrucada en mis brazos, había pasado toda la noche diciendo mi nombre con dulzura. Ella era mi ángel, mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo, mi fuerza, mi razón, mi mundo… LA AMABA con locura, pasión y ternura.

Sonó mi celular sacándome de mis pensamientos y me apresure a tomarlo de la mesa de noche. No reconocí el número y sin importar atendí.

_-Si?-_ dije algo molesto por la interrupción.

_-Edward, Buenos __días es Charlie_- dijo dejándome completamente mudo. Como pude me levante de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla y entre al baño.

_-Buenos __días, como esta?-_ debo de reconocer que me encontraba aterrado seguramente mi suegra ya le había contado a Charlie que era "mi suegro". Por un momento creí que me llamaba para darme mi sentencia de muerte.

_-Quisiera hablar contigo, __podríamos almorzar juntos? Si no tienes planes_.- dijo tranquilamente aunque podía percibir nerviosismo en su voz, lo cual no entendí se supone debería estar temblando de la ira.

_-Si claro… No hay problema._ – fue lo único que pude decir.

_-No le digas nada a Bella. Por favor_. – ya era oficial me iba a matar. Me dio la dirección donde encontrarnos y colgamos.

_-Edward?-_ Escuche la voz de mi ángel desde el cuarto. Lave mi cara fue con ella.

_-Como amaneciste preciosa?-_ dije recostándome a su lado.

_-Muy bien con mi __príncipe! Quien no dormiría bien? –_ dijo besándome.

_-__Príncipe? No creo que sea eso, quizás un hombre felizmente y perdidamente enamorado me defina mejor_.- dije sonriéndole y atrayéndola a mi pecho- _Mi ángel creo deberías hoy ir a hablar con tu madre… Quiero que sepa que cuales son mis intensiones, se lo diría yo pero creo que primero deben tener una conversación privada. _

_-Lo se… pero no quiero separarme de ti… me siento como una tonta paranoica!- _dijo ocultando su cara en mi pecho.

_-Mi amor como te convenzo que no voy a irme ni a salir corriendo? __Deja de pensar tonterías sino me voy a enojar Isabella. Confía en mí… Te lo pido_.- Le dije colocándome encima de ella, quedando nuestros rostros de frente.

_-Lo siento. __Perdóname, si? Tenme un poco de paciencia, es que me siento tan feliz y completa! Todo es perfecto! Te Amo Demasiado con todo lo que soy, creo que me moriría sin ti… Me siento viviendo un sueño… _- dijo acariciando mi espalda desnuda.

_-Yo también te amo mucho mi Bella! Te seguiré adonde vayas… Si tú saltas, yo salto! Somos uno solo en un solo corazón_ – dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Nos besamos tiernamente, al parecer inconcientemente Bella abrió sus piernas para que pudiera colocarme mejor encima de ella y… mi cuerpo como era de esperarse reacciono y el beso se volvió mas intenso. Hasta que sonó el celular de Bella, lo tome de la mesa y vi que había recibido una nota de voz, lo puse para escucharla mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

_HIJA!!! __Levántate que paso a buscarte en media hora_

_Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer._

_Hice una cita con el ginecólogo para que…_

_Bueno ya hablaremos de eso!_

_Hazme el favor y párate Isabella._

Bella se tenso en el sitio y yo solo pude reírme en su cuello. Levante mi cabeza para mirarla.

_-No lo puedo creer…-_ dijo lo más roja que la había visto desde que la conocía.

_-Tranquila amor… Creo que es buena idea- _dije con total honestidad.

_-Edward no quiero hablar de esto, ok? Tu sabes que yo estoy tomando pastillas desde…-_ pareció que iba a decir algo que no debía porque se puso más roja aun.

_-Me da un poco de curiosidad, Bells, desde cuando decidiste comenzar a tomar pastillas conmigo?-_ dije algo divertido.

_-Por Favor… Edward no me hagas esto… ya es suficientemente embarazoso para que lo hagas peor_- dijo como asustada y molesta.

_-__Préstame atención, a mi me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, se que hay cosas de mujeres y todo eso, pero esto también me incumbe y quiero que te sientas bien y cómoda, hablando conmigo de lo que quieras. No quiero que sientas pena conmigo DE NADA! Estamos?-_ dije acariciando su mejilla.

_-__Desde el día siguiente de la primera noche que fui a tu cuarto luego de la fiesta-_ dijo poniéndose algo morada porque ya había agotado todas las tonalidades de rosado.

_-__Mmm… tranquila mi bella. Desde ese día ambos comenzamos a darnos cuenta de lo que sentíamos, aunque creo que seguramente Alice tuvo algo que ver…-_ dije dándole besitos por toda la cara, sentí como asintió- _Te Amo…_

_-Yo a ti mi ángel… Te adoro! Perdóname pero de verdad yo aun no me siento cómoda hablando de estas cosas pero tratare de contarte lo que necesites saber, ok? Mientras por favor…- _dijo pero la calle con un beso.

_-Claro mi amor, ahora vamos a arreglarnos y a levantar a Sophie. Puede pasar contigo la tarde__? porque tengo algunas cosas que hacer. _– Dije mientras me levantaba para irme a mi cuarto a vestirme- _Por cierto, es algo molesto tener que irme a mi cuarto tan lejos a vestirme o tu venirte al tuyo a vestirte, tenemos que pensar que haremos. _

_-Uy si! Eso te molesta mucho, no? Pobrecito – _dijo bella de forma divertida burlándose de mi intento de decirle que nos mudáramos a la misma habitación.

_-Ujum… no me culpes por intentarlo!-_ dije frustrado pero divirtiéndome por su actitud.

_-Luego hablaremos de eso_ – se acerco a darme un beso… bastante intenso para mi gusto_- Ahora ve a vestirte para que hagas tus cosas, mas te vale que te portes bien cuando estés por ahí solo en la calle!_- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

_-Me __pondré un letrero en la frente que diga: "VER PERO NO TOCAR PROPIEDAD DE ISABELLA SWAN", feliz?-_ dije con una gran sonrisa en mi cara, antes de irme y dejarla riéndose en su cama.

Ahora de vuelta a la realidad donde tenia una cita con mi verdugo. Me cambie lo más rápido que pude. Estuve un rato hablando con Jazz y Emmett sobre nuestro fin de semana, obviamente no pararon de molestarme con sus comentarios y eso que obvie algunos detalles algo comprometedores, parecíamos mujeres contándonos las cosas. Nadie sabia adonde iria.

_-Edward, Sientate por favor_- dijo Charlie al verme llegar a la mesa, en el restaurante donde habiamos quedado_- Tranquilo muchacho no te voy a matar, tengo que admitir que aun no me acostumbro a que mi hija es una_ _mujer porque siempre será mi niña_

_-Yo estoy enamorado de ella, lo quiero todo con ella. Se lo que dicen de mi pero por ella he cambiado, no concibo mi vida sin ella. – _dije apresuradamente.

_-Lo se… tengo el presentimiento que no me queda otra que acostumbrarme a esa idea.-_ dijo algo entretenido pero de repente se puso serio- _Te he pedido que vengas para hablar de otra cosa, algo muy delicado pero dadas las circunstancias, creo eres el único que puede ayudarme. _

_-No entiendo… Si puedo ayudarlo claro que lo hare pero aunque no comprendo en que pueda yo…- _dije antes que me interrumpiera.

_-Solo te pido que escuches lo que te contare y luego me des tu opinión. Supongo __entenderás en que puedes ayudarme_- dijo Charlie ahora pálido.

Escuche atentamente la historia que me conto, quede en shock en algunas partes, aunque honestamente no me extrañaba que Jane fuera capaz de eso y mucho mas. Nunca hubiera podido imaginar que el mundo fuera tan pequeño para encontrarnos todos en este preciso momento. Entendí inmediatamente porque dijo que era el único que podría ayudarle.

_-Usted cree que Jasper puede… ser su hijo?-_ dije con duda, aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia. Estaba muy confundido, obviamente Jazz era como mi hermano pero hermano de Bella, era algo aun difícil de procesar para mi – _Jane nunca se lo dirá, solo por el hecho de torturarlo. _

_-Lo se, creo que la conoces tan bien como yo… Quiero hablar con Jasper y hacernos una prueba de ADN, es la única manera pero no tengo ni idea como acercarme a él ni que decirle.- _ dijo cerrando los ojos y recostándose en la silla con gesto reflexivo, me quede viéndolo porque Jazz hace exactamente eso cuando esta nervioso.

_-No creo__ que deba decirle yo, pero creo puedo ayudar… podemos quedar en cenar y yo me encargare que venga y escuche lo que tenga que decirle. Jasper es una persona muy paciente y estoy segura entenderá, es como mi hermano lo conozco bastante bien_- dije usando un tono tranquilizador pero no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cómo acabaría esto.

_-Puede ser esta noche? Te asombrara mi apuro pero… ya no puedo ni dormir pensando en esto. –_ esas palabras salieron de su boca con gran esfuerzo.

_-Lo en__tiendo, al llegar hablare con él y le avisare apenas pueda…-_ dije pensativo.

_-Edward muchas gracias, se que no tienes porque, pero de esto depende de la tranquilidad de mi familia_- dijo mas calmado.

_-Qué pasará__ si es verdad?-_ dije dudando, no quería que Jazz pasara un mal momento por mi culpa.

-_Se que no era fácil, pero me esforzaría para que me viera como un padre aunque se que nunca podre reponer el tiempo, una parte de mi le gustaría que fuera verdad, sabes siempre quise tener un hijo varón, no me mal interpretes mi hija es lo mas importante y hermoso en mi vida pero un hijo hubiera llenado una parte de mi…Otra parte de mi tiene mucho miedo de cómo lo tomen Renee, Bella, Jasper, Jane y todos los involucrados-_ de verdad no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos, el pobre hombre tenia muchas cosas que afrontar.

_-Buenas Tardes_- dijo cuando sonó su celular. Dijo unas secas palabras y colgó.

_-Negocios… debo irme pero estaremos hablando-_ Nos levantamos y me abrazo para mi sorpresa.

_-Seria un orgullo gana__r dos hijos…_ - Se fue algo avergonzado por decir eso, algo muy típico de Bella.

********************************************************************************************

_**Qué les pareció???? Esto fue un CAPITULONNNNN!!!!**_

_**No se si esa palabra existe pero de verdad no quedo genial??? Bueno sí un poco meloso… pero bueno al principio todas las relaciones son asi no?? opppssss… mejor me callo!!!**_

_**Bueno chicas espero sus reviews a ver si me animo a subir otro chap esta semana, de verdad se que suena trillado pero eso es lo que me anima a seguir con la historia… un besote grande a todas… las queremos…**_

_**Ale y Mells!!!**_

_**P.D.: La canción que canta Edward se llama La Razón de mi Ser y la interpreta Carlos Ponce ;)**_


	23. Mi Padre, Mi Hijo!

_**Holassss mis bellas!!! Uyyy lo sé las tenia abandonaditas, pero espero que entiendan que cuando eso pasa es por motivos mayores… realmente este mes ha sido caótico para mi primero me tome unas mini –vacaciones con mi beta, luego llegue a preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijo 5 añitos ya… siiii!!!(Orgullo de mamá), y bueno las cosas malas mejor no las cuento y las dejo atrás.**_

_**Esta vez les traigo un chap muy especial y es porque se lo quiero dedicar a una gran persona y grandísima escritora quien desafortunadamente ya no está físicamente con nosotros:**_

_**St**__**ephanie a.k.a. " Daddy's Little Cannibal"**_

_**Sabes que aunque no **__**estés entre nosotras tus historias y tus recuerdos te mantendrán viva hoy y siempre en nuestra memoria. Gracias por compartir tu inmensa creatividad con nosotras. Este Capitulo va dedicado a ti…**_

_**Descansa en paz…**_

_***********************************************************************************_

_**EDWARD POV**_

Luego de haber escuchado todo lo que me confesó el Sr. Swan y de que este se hubiera marchado. Me quede un largo rato sentado en mi auto pensando: primero me sentía muy tranquilo por tener su aprobación respecto a mi relación con Bella pero por otro lado todo lo que me había dicho sobre él y Jane era una bomba, me costó procesar toda la información unos minutos pero total era de Jane de quien habíamos hablado así que la creía muy capaz de eso y de mucho mas, tanto así que estoy seguro de que ella no ha estado de brazos cruzados todo este tiempo y apostaría lo que fuera a que sus intensiones son destruir la familia de Charlie contando toda la historia a su manera y… waooo…. Eso convierte a Bella hermanastra de Ryan???? Noooo …. Debo ayudar a Charlie pero ya, antes de que esa loca pueda hacer más daño.

_**JASPER POV **_

_-Mi amor, Edward y yo tenemos una reunión de negocios con su papá, aún no entiendo el propósito pero… estaré de regreso pronto, ok? Te voy a extrañar mucho-_ dije mientras llenaba de besos la cara de mi amada Alice.

_-Tranquilo Mi Jazz! Yo también te voy a extrañar… Que la pasen bien_- me respondio regalándome su mejor sonrisa.

Era increíble como confiábamos el uno en el otro y lo compresiva que era. Cada día la amaba más aunque cada anochecer en sus brazos me parecía imposible quererla más. Mientras la abrazaba, vi a mi hermano despidiéndose de Bella era más que evidente lo perdidamente enamorados que estaban.

_-Te Amo Mi Bella…- _dijo Edward apoyando su frente en la de ella.

_-Yo también… Mi amor… Regresa pronto, si?- _dijo Bella. Ella cada día se estaba abriendo más a lo que sentía, me encantaba verla feliz. Por otra parte, mi hermano prácticamente besaba el piso por el que ella pasaba.

_-Si tuviera opción, no me separaba de ti nunca, mi Bells pero tengo que ir es importante… me esperas despierta, si?_ – dijo mi hermano besándola y pude sentir su pasión a flor de piel.

OK Suficiente…! No sé que me pasaba con Bella, quería protegerla y estar ahí siempre, me molestaba que estuvieran cerca de ella. Aceptaba a Edward porque no me quedaba de otra pero al verlo "tan" juntos me sentía incomodo.

No se lo había comentado a nadie porque seguro lo mal interpretarían, nunca podría comparar el amor que siento por mi novia con el cariño que siento por mi amiga porque simplemente son totalmente diferentes, yo no veo a Bella como una mujer sino… más bien como a una hermana, como si fuera Sophie en versión adulta… pero había algo que iba más allá, creo que me estoy volviendo LOCO.

_-Edward para de mirarme así… sino juro que no te dejo ir!-_ dijo Bella separándose de él.

_-Son tan tiernos, me alegra mucho que estén juntos_.- dijo Alice abrazándome recostada de mi pecho mientras yo le hacía cariños en su espada.

_-Lo sé, mi cielo! Creo que debemos irnos… nos vemos en un rato. Te Amo demasiado!- _dije mientras besaba su nariz- _Vamos Eddie…_

Edward tomó a Bella la levanto por la cintura, haciendo que ella comenzará a sacudirse algo molesta, la besó y camino hacia la puerta.

_-Mi Bella! No te metas en problemas… Alice?- _dijo al final mirando a mi novia con advertencia.

_-Tranquilo! No voy a inventar nada… Nos quedaremos aquí esperando en sus camas modelando la última colección de Victoria Secret's para darles la bienvenida! Qué tal?- _dijo dando saltitos.

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas con solo imaginarme a Alice en mi cama con esa lencería tan…

_-En serio tenemos que ir…?-_ dije mirando a Edward, antes de reírnos mientras nos dirigíamos al ascensor.

Nos subimos al auto de Edward. Mientras avanzamos note que no íbamos precisamente a las oficinas del padre de Edward. Reconocí el camino de inmediato íbamos a casa de los Cullens.

_-Jazz… hermano… tengo algo que decirte. Antes que todo, perdóname por no haberte dicho todo desde un principio pero sé que querías respuestas y no soy yo el que debe dártelas_.- dijo Edward mirando la vía.

_-Ah???... Vamos Edward, desde que nos conocimos no hemos tenido secretos, puedes decirme qué demonios es lo que está pasando o quien se supone me dará respuestas sobre algo que no tengo ni idea de qué es o simplemente porque debería importarme eso?-_ dije dándole a entender que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que estaba hablando.

_-Solo dale una oportunidad… Debes escuchar todo lo que te tiene que decir antes de empezar a hacer preguntas o… entrar en shock_- dijo lo último como si se estuviera atorando, llegamos y nos bajamos.

Yo aún estaba tratando de entender lo que me acaba de decir Edward pero solo se me ocurrió que tendría que ver con Alice. Seguiría su consejo pero si trataban de alejarme de ella, no sé de qué sería capaz.

Esme nos abrió la puerta con su amabilidad tan característica, entramos a la sala e inmediatamente Sophie vino corriendo a saludarnos.

_-Mi princesa…!!! Qué tal estuvo el colegio hoy?-_ dije cargándola mientras la besaba.

_-BIENNNNNNNNN!!! Tengo novio!!! Es muy lindo… Mi abu lo conoció hoy y también dijo que era lindo_- dijo aplaudiendo y sonriéndome. Era una niña no tenía de que preocuparme, me preguntaba qué pasaría dentro de unos 10 años y me dijera eso… No quiero saberlo.

Edward le alboroto el cabello y le guiño un ojo mientras pasaba a saludar a quienes estaban en la sala, reconocí una voz como la del papá de Bella, así que baje a Sophie y me dirigí a saludar a mi suegro y Charlie quienes esperaban sentados con caras muy serias.

_-Buenas noches Jasper…-_ dijeron ambos esforzándose para sonreír.

_-Sophie vamos… que las galletas están listas!!! –_ dijo Esme llevándose a mi hermana.

_-Yo creo que nosotros deberíamos…-_ dijo Carlisle levantándose y tomando del hombro a Edward.

-No, por favor quédense…- dijo Charlie.

_-Alguien me pude decir, Por qué estamos aquí? Qué se supone que tienen que decirme? _- dije ya bastante exasperado, estaba molesto por lo incomodo de esta situación.

_-Siéntate Por favor… Supongo que debo comenzar por contarte como tu madre entro en nuestras vidas cuando apenas teníamos tu edad…- _dijo Charlie caminando por toda la sala.

Me contó todo lo que mi madre representó en la vida de ese grupo de amigos… como nosotros… y lo último que supo de ella hasta aquella fiesta donde se reencontraron. Mientras Charlie seguía contando lo sucedido, podía ver como Edward me miraba con advertencia recordándome lo que me había dicho en el camino.

_-La cuestión es Jasper que…-_ dijo Carlisle, al ver que Charlie se quedó sin palabras.

_-Ya se…-_ dije eso mirando al piso perdido en mis pensamientos, sería posible que yo…? No podía que mi madre haya hecho eso… sabía que era capaz de muchas cosas pero… Estuvimos en silencio un buen rato.

Sentí que Charlie se sentó a mi lado y con duda puso su mano en mi espalda, mientras yo tenía mi cara entre mis manos.

_-Perdóname… Esto es mi culpa, debí haber respondido pero era un chico irresponsable y me sentía engañado por tu madre… no pensé en que tú no tenías la culpa de aquello… Lo siento mucho…-_ Sentí como su voz se quebraba por el llanto mientras se levantaba para salir de la sala.

_-Entonces… eres mi padre? – _Se paró a unos pasos de mí para voltear y mirarme.

_-No lo sé, pero yo necesito saber la verdad… saber si… tú eres mi hijo._- me sorprendió ver cierto brillo en sus ojos cuando dijo eso. No sentía rencor ni nada, tuve una infancia muy feliz con mi padre Brad, en cambio sentía lástima por Charlie.

_-He pasado casi 23 años preguntándome que habría pasado… Te mande a llamar con Edward para pedirle el hacernos una prueba de paternidad, porque sé que tu madre nunca me lo dirá solo por atormentarme- _continúo mientras yo podía sentir en cada una de sus palabras el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-_De acuerdo… lo haré… Charlie, quiero que sepas que si eso resulta positivo, yo no te guardo rencor, ni ningún sentimiento parecido. Fui feliz y nunca me falto nada… no tienes de que preocuparte…-_ Estaba en shock lo admito simplemente hablaba como si estuviera en una especie de trance.

-_Tus palabras me alivian pero quiero que sepas que daría lo que no tengo por haber formado parte de cada momento importante de tu vida. Yo sé que es mucho pedir y no sé si me lo merezca, pero quisiera me dieras un espacio en tu vida, no tiene que ser como un padre si lo quieres puede ser como un amigo… incondicional_ – dijo colocando sus manos en mis hombros, en este momento ya estábamos parados uno enfrente del otro.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, probablemente debería estallar en crisis, gritar y decirle que no quería verlo, que si nunca estuvo pues que siguiera así pero… en sus ojos podía ver el amor que nunca vi en mi propia madre. Estaba casi seguro de cuál sería el resultado de esos exámenes, mi corazón me lo decía aunque suene bastante ridículo.

-_Se que será difícil para los dos, porque a diferencia de mi….-_ iba a decir hermana???... ahora entendía el porque me sentía así, sería verdad eso de que la sangre llama…- _de Bella no me has criado ni compartido muchas cosas conmigo, pero de aquí en adelante habrá muchos momentos importantes y aunque no sean importantes, quisiera compartirlos contigo… pero no como un amigo sino como…- tuve que tomar aire para decirlo-_ mi padre.

_-Mi hijo…-_ dijo jalándome hacia él, nos abrazamos y lloré como un niño en brazos de mi padre, por primera vez en mi vida sentía como un coraza en mi, que ni sabía que existía, se desmoronaba – _No me interesa el resultado de esa prueba, sea cual sea… para mi eres mi hijo Jasper, más nunca estarás solo ahora me tienes a mí para lo que sea._

Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, no sé cuanto tiempo pasamos abrazados, hasta que nos despegamos y nos sonreímos mientras el tomaba mis hombros como si fuera un niño. Debo admitir que me sentía feliz de contar con mi padre, mi padrastro siempre me había tratado como un hijo pero sabía que no lo era y el padre que me crió cuando fui creciendo casi no lo veía porque no soportaba a mi madre.

_-y… Bella y Renee?..._- dije reflexionando sobre las consecuencias de todo esto.

_-Bella creo que estará más que feliz… cuando sepa que eres su hermano –_ dijo Charlie con una gran sonrisa. Yo también me sentía muy feliz de por fin entender que me sucedía con ella y me encantaba la idea de tener otra hermana.

-_Oh! Si antes me mirabas con cara de guardaespaldas asesino cuando estaba con Bella… algo que ya me estaba preocupando… ahora si me vas a poder reclamar por tus "derechos" de hermano! –_ dijo Edward para romper el hielo y todos nos reímos.

_-Como sabías eso? En realidad si… siempre he sentido algo por Bella, muy distinto a lo que siento por Alice pero no sabía cómo explicarlo, créeme yo también me estaba preocupando_- dije riéndome_- y… si ahora tengo derechos!_

Charlie estaba… feliz, al igual que yo! En realidad supongo que esto pudo haber sido algo malo o trágico para cualquiera pero para nosotros al parecer era algo que estábamos esperando. Pero deje de reírme… cuando pensé en el resto, definitivamente Bella era la que menos me preocupaba.

_-Buscaremos el momento, hijo… Yo hablaré con Renee pero primero debemos hacernos esas pruebas, aunque ya te dije que eso para mí no importa, pero yo quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mi hijo y que estoy orgulloso del hombre que eres…-_ dijo sonriéndome, yo creo que nadie en mi vida me había dicho que estaba orgulloso de mí.

_- Yo me encargaré de mi madre…-_ dije con amargura mirando a Edward, quién me asentía dándome a entender que no estaba solo en esto.

_- No… Esto lo tenemos que arreglar tu madre y yo… es hora de que me aclaré algunas cosas, pero esperaremos el momento-_ dijo eso con un tono bastante serio mirando a Carlisle, quien asintió como Edward a mí.

_-Ten cuidado… no sé cómo era cuando la conocieron pero a mi madre hay que tenerle miedo.-_ dije con advertencia.

_-Tranquilo, tú no debes preocuparte por eso… Yo sabré tratar con tu madre, sé muy bien quién es y de que es capaz esa mujer-_ dijo con rabia y odio.

_-Ok! Querido eres bienvenido a nuestra gran familia! Edward tu también… La familia crece eso me encanta!!! Ahora todos a lavarse las manos porque vamos a comer… TODOS_!- dijo Esme mirándonos con advertencia mientras nos reíamos.

Esa noche cenamos entre cuentos y risas, anécdotas de la secundaria de Edward y mías, así como, de mi padre y Carlisle. Nos despedimos quedando en que al día siguiente iríamos al hospital donde trabaja mi suegro y en tres días los resultados estarían listos.

Sophie se vino con nosotros, de camino al hotel estuvimos bromeando sobre mis hermanas. Me moría por decirle a Bella, pero sabía que lo mejor era esperar los resultados y buscar el momento adecuado.

_-Bellsssssssssssssssssssss!!!!-_ dijo Sophie gritando despertando a mi hermana que se encontraba medio dormida en el sofá de nuestra habitación.

_-Mi princesa preciosa!!! –_ dijo haciéndole cosquillas. No pude evitarlo… me senté al lado de Bella y la abrace, ella simplemente me beso la mejilla y me sonrió con dulzura…. la despeine y me miro con cara indignada.

_-Heyyyy!!!! Sophie… CONTRA JAZZ!!!-_ ambas se fueron encima mía a hacerme cosquillas, pude ver a Edward recostado de manera divertida viéndonos.

_-Oigan… voy a empezar a tener celos!!! Ya no saludas a tu novio?-_ dijo caminando hacia Bella, quien lo comenzó a llamar con el dedo seductoramente mordiéndose el labio – _Mmm… eso está mejor!_

_-Hey… con que divirtiéndose sin mi???-_ dijo mi amada novia con las manos en su cadera mirándonos. Me levante la tome por la cintura y la hale hacia mí.

_-Mi vida Te amo! Te adoro! Te extrañe…-_ dije besándole el cuello, la cara, la boca, etc!

_-Creo que les fue muy bien, no? Bells…-_ dijo riéndose de los dos que estábamos muy entretenidos en los cuellos de nuestras novias.

_-Definitivamente…!-_ dijo Bells tomando fuerte el cabello de mi hermano y levantando su cabeza para que la mirará. Era muy chistoso pero yo estaba muy concentrado en otra cosa… Estaba feliz y me sentía con ganas de…

- _Mi Bella…?-_ dijo Edward.

-_Princesa quieres jugar a algo?-_ dijo Bella y tuve que dejar lo que hacía para mirar que se traía entre manos. Me había olvidado por completo que Sophie estaba ahí. Las dos hablaban en secretos y se reían.

_-Tía Allieeeee ven…!-_dijo mi hermanita y ahora eran las 3 hablando en secretos.

_-HEY! Y Entonces?...-_ dijo Edward algo molesto.

_-SI SI SI SI… vamos!!!-_ dijo la pequeña saltando en el sofá.

_-Adonde vamos?-_ dije sin entender nada…

_-Cariño… solo síguenos si quieres reírte!- _dijo Alice tomando mi mano, mientras Bella tomaba la de Edward y Sophie corría adelante. Nos paramos en el puerta del cuarto de Emmett y se escuchaban ruidos….

_-NOOO… se volvieron locas?-_ dijimos casi al mismo tiempo Edward y yo.

_-Tranquilo… confía en mí, si_?- dijo Bells besando a Edward_.- Sabes que no haría nada que la traumará._

_-A mi me traumaría entrar ahí…-_ dijo con horror Edward. Todos hablábamos en susurros y al parecer adentro ni se percataban.

_-ayyyy ya?...-_ dijo Sophie impaciente. De repente de tapo los ojos con sus dos manos y Bella abrió la puerta despacio para que entrará.

Todos estábamos agachados mirando por lo poco que habíamos abierto la puerta.

_-OSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! PORQUE TE ESTAS MONTANDO A MI TÍA ROSE? POBRECITA LA ESTAS MATANDO?...-_ dijo Sophie con los ojos cerrados, no estaba viendo nada… seguramente la mente maestra de mi novia hizo memorizar eso.

Pudimos escuchar cómo se comenzaban a caer mil cosas. Edward y yo entramos casi al mismo tiempo para sacar a Sophie antes de que le diera curiosidad y abriera los ojos. Ambos salimos sin ver… y los 5 comenzamos a reírnos sin parar, aun podíamos escuchar como Emmett nervioso, supongo que buscando su ropa, tiraba todo al piso.

_-LOS VOY A MATAR!!! ESCONDANSE PORQUE CUANDO SALGA….-_ gritaba desde su cuarto.

_-Mi cielo, si me mata… no olvides que te amo con toda mi alma!-_ dijo Edward dramáticamente jugando cuando salió Emmett.

_-TUUUUUUUUU!!!!-_ dijo Emmett caminando hacia mi hermanastro.

_-Hey… deja a mi novio en paz! OSOOOO NINFOMANO!!!…-_ dijo mi hermana parándose enfrente. Me extraño ver a Rose riéndose recostada de la puerta.

_-AH? YO NINFOMANO…? DEJAME DECIRTE QUE TÚ Y TU NOVIO HACEN MUCHO MAS RUIDO DEL QUE CREEN…!!! – _dijo haciendo que Edward se tensará. Era hora de intervenir.

_-HEY! Ya… Emmett deja de meterte con Bella, solo estábamos jugando… Edward cálmate, ok?-_ dije con autoridad.

_-PERO…_ - dijo Emmett mientras Rose iba a calmarlo.

_-PERO…-_ dijo Edward con la boca abierta- _oíste lo que dijo..._

_-Oso teddy perdón… lo siento…- _dijo Sophie con su cara más tierna, era irresistible y ella lo sabía muy bien.

-_Tranquila princesita… fueron esas mujeres malvadas que mira lo que te ponen hacer. Hoy creo deberías dormir con Jazz!!! Qué tal?_ – dijo Emmett riéndose.

Okay, en cualquier otro día podía pelearme por querer que durmiera conmigo pero hoy… tenía otros planes para lo que quedaba de la noche que solo nos incluían a mi novia y a mí, definitivamente necesitaría una ducha muy fría.

_-Vamos mi linda!-_ dijo Alice llevándose a Sophie para mi cuarto.

_-Me las vas a pagar… No podías escoger otro día?-_ dije frustrado.

_-El pequeño Jazzy quería salir a jugar… luego hablan de mi!- _dijo Emmett triunfante.

_-Por qué no te callas?...-_ dije a punto de golpearlo. Pero Rose lo empujo al cuarto.

_-Buenas noches Jazz… mañana duerme conmigo tranquilo! BUENAS NOCHES PRINCESA!-_ dijo Edward antes de irse con bella a la otra habitación.

Resignado me fui a mi cuarto, pero cuando vi a Alice leyéndole un cuento a Sophie quien estaba recostada en su pecho, me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo, tenía a la mujer que amaba, dos hermanas que adoraba, mis dos mejores amigos, mi padre y un futuro prometedor…

*****************************************************************************************

_**¿Qué les pareció? Es un capitulo tipo tranquilo, ya que era un momento más intimo… intimo en el sentido familiar mis pequeñas pervertidas jajajajaja**_

_**Pero no se preocupen porque……. MAÑANA PUBLICO EL SIGUIENTE CHAP y como un regalito le adelanto que empieza con el Lemmon Bella y Edward…. Wuuujjjuuuuuuu!!!!**_

_**Mis niñas de verdad me disculpo por no haber puesto los agradecimientos del capítulo anterior pero quería que al menos este capítulo tuviera una UNICA dedicatoria y es repito para Stephanie…**_

_**Pero en el próximo chap que ya tengo listo si voy con todos los agradecimientos, saben que las quiero mucho y vaya que las he extrañado… bueno ya saben si me emociono con muchos reviews no se sorprendan que suba el nuevo capítulo en la noche… acá en Venezuela es la 1:15pm…**_

_**Bueno se me portan bien por favor y si se van a portar "mal" cuídense y usen condón jejeje**_

_**Un besote!!!**_

_**Ale!!!**_


	24. Encantada

_**Hey mis bellas!!!**_

_**Bueno lo prometido es deuda jejeje asi que aquí está un nuevo chap… pero pero pero calma!!!! Primero los agradecimientos recuerden que son de los 2 chaps anteriores:**_

_**-**__**M**__**elina!! ():**__ muchas gracias y bueno ya viste que jazz se lo tomo tipo tranquilo ;)_

_**-Undostresquehoraes**__: bueno pronto saldrá Ryan y veremos que hace con la pulsera wuajajaja… y Jazz como siempre estuvo a la altura…_

_**-BUMBBLEBEE:**__ OMG!!! OME!!! OMG!!! __OME!!! __OMG!!! OME!!! Jejeje todas queremos un Edward asi, si lo consigues escóndelo!!! Jejeje_

_**-EDWARDKANAME ():**__ jajajaja le recomendé a mi beta tus ideas para castigar a los villanos de la historia ella tiene una que estoy segura te encantaría descuartizar jajaja y tienes razón a Ryan no le importara para nada que Bella tenga algún tipo de relación familiar con él. Él la quiere y esta decidido a tenerla como sea._

_**-Lizie20:**__ primero muchísimas gracias por agregarme a tus alertas gracias por tus reviews que apoyan la causa espero seguir recibiéndolos jejeje me fascina que te guste tanto el fic te confieso que yo no lo he vuelto a leer desde el principio asi que quizás me hayas pillado algunas incoherencias oopps a veces como mucho leo el chap anterior para seguir el hilo e lo que escribo jejje que mala soy… cuídate mucho Eli un besote!!!_

_**-Dita_cullen ():**__ lo siento de verdad siento mucho olvidarme de Jake jejeje Muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación por favor agrega mi msn y asi estamos en contacto es pukichick arroba Hotmail punto com, también gracias por las felicitaciones a mi hijo y claro que no es porque sea mi hijo por vaya que si es bello jejejeje creo que este chap te va a agarrar durmiendo jejeje un besote amiga…_

_**--Andreiitah- ():**__muchas gracias por dejar un review asi sea corriendo antes de ir al cole jejeje_

_-__**MaferCullen95:**__ jajaja pensé que eras de brazil por como escribías al leerlo en voz alta le di como un acento portugués :S jajajaj estoy medio lok!!! Me dijiste que me pasarías tu msn y no me llego nada jajaja asi que aquí te va el mio pukichick arroba Hotmail punto com_

_-__**Natsu 7:**__ jajaja no se me cayo el paquete de azúcar creo que fue toda la cosecha de 1 año jajaja pero quedo genial no??? asi que ya les di dulzura ahora vamos a sufrir un poquito no? jejeje respecto a como lo toma Bella, digamos que le cuesta asumirlo un poco… y si cuando termine la historia seguro la monto en el foro ;) besos!!! _

_**-Chocolate22: **__jajaja todas queremos un Edward asi y que nos regale muchas cosas, el mio no necesariamente debe tener un yate pero puede complacerme con otras cosas ;) espero que te haya llegado el mensajito privado que te mande avísame si ahora estas mas clara jejeje y créeme que a veces yo también me pierdo es como mucha gente no??? jajaja tendremos que matar a algunos…. _

_**-**__**FAYRES12:**__ muchísimas gracias por agregarme a tus alertas y buenísimo que te haya gustado el chap 22 jejeje, de verdad siento mucho la demora pero muchas gracias a ti por esperar y leerme ;)_

_**-T**__**aly Cullen**__: bueno será una relación "normal" con problemas y todo jejeje _

_-__**Lucero08:**__ bueno es que Emmett es como esas personas que no le puedes dar la mano porque se toman el brazo completo, por eso hay que frenarlo un poco con sus comentarios, en cuanto a Jasper ya viste que se lo tomo genial. Definitivamente de todos él es el mas maduro jejeje._

_**-Ammyriddle**__: de verdad siento mucho que te guste la miel por litros porque amiga… entramos en escasez jejeje se agoto el producto por culpa de Chavéz!!! Jajaja asi decimos en mi país y tienes razón pronto vendrán capítulos más fuertes… yo también las extrañe, siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en escribir… :(_

_**-Super Fanfic**__: bueno te confieso que yo odio cuando separan a los protagonistas en los fics pero como soy medio bipolar también me encanta que se peleen pero vamos… es que lo mejor son las reconciliaciones no??? jejeje bueno y aquí esta como lo habia prometido ;)_

_**-Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**__: que bueno que te gusto el chap 22 de verdad esa es la idea y sabes no es obligación que dejen review pero cuando lo hacen me siento super bien porque se que la historia les esta gustando… yo también las extrañe mucho me da rabia cuano no puedo escribir espero que te guste este chap igual ;)_

_**-Nanymilan:**__ con que estuviste a punto de un coma diabético por la glucosa??? Jajajaja te quedo buenísimo jejeje bueno las estaba preparando para lo que viene jejeje bueno lo de cómo lo tomara Renee ya lo veremos en el viaje, espero que te guste el lemmon B&E, bueno y te confieso que a mi me pasa lo mismo escribiendo los otros lemmons lo que pasa es que me enfoco en Jasper o en Emmett respectivamente para que todo fluya mejor jejejeje_

_**-Sandy Culbla:**__ se que te gustan los chaps largos asi que me disculpo de antemano por que estos dos últimos han sido un poco cortos jejeje_

_**-Malu-cullen:**__ me reí tanto con tu review del chap 22 te sentía como angustiada por Jazz jejeje me quede con la duda de que habías pensado que pasaría jeje. Gracias por desearme feliz día de las mamis jejeje si tengo un pequeño Edward llamado Raúl jejeje y es mi príncipe. Bueno ya se que tu debilidad es Jasper asi que cuando lo vea lo ato y te lo mando… jejeje_

_**-Joa19**__: bueno jejeje ahora los capítulos serán mas cortos jejeje y ahora falta ver como lo tomaran Renee y Bella…._

_**-Darthmocy:**__ jajaja en tu review la pegaste en 100% lo que queremos para esta historia jejeje_

_**:**__ de verdad siento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto en actualizar sorry :(_

_**-Chindys:**__ si de verdad me encanta la amistad entre las cicas mas que una amistad es una hermandad jeje… y bueno lo de los orgasmos mentales ohhh siii!!!_

_**-Jois lombana ():**__ que bueno que te haya agradado el de la declaración de Bella y bueno para mi es un gusto que disfruten la historia._

_**-CarlaB ():**__ que bueno que te reencante el fic jejeje y bueno Ryan es nuestro querido villano… bueno mi querido… siento que yo solo soy la que lo quiere en esta historia jajaja_

_**-BeTzY CuLlEn:**__ Muchisimas gracias por agregarme a todos tus alertas :D yo también amo a Edward compartimos no??? jejeje_

_**-Karen ():**__ heyyy muchísimas gracias por la canción pero he tenido problemas para escucharla claramente porque los videos que hay en youtube todos son en vivo y no entiendo nada jejeje te dejo mi msn para que me agregues y me la mane porfa es pukichick arroba Hotmail punto com, y de verdad me encanta que te guste lo que hago con el fic, mi beta y yo lo agradecemos profundamente._

_**-Zay ():**__ Mi zay como te fue en las vacaciones??? Trajiste a casa algún chico de ojos verdes???... jejeje de verdad espero que hayas disfrutado y descansado mucho jeje yo descanse en las mías y el cumpleaños de Raúl la paso genial gracias jeje espero que no estes durmiendo jeje… _

_**-Susana ():**__ Bienvenida al fic jejeje que bueno que lo encontraste!!! Jajaja me alegra mucho que te hayas enamorado como yo de la historia jeje con lo de los hombres perfectos si es medio triste pero sabes ayer estaba hablando con mi ex y me dijo: Alejandra deja de esperar a tu príncipe eso no existe… Los príncipes se hacen!. Me quede :0 asi que… aun no se que interpretar jejeje…. Disculpa que me haya tardado tanto de verdad lo siento muchísimo haberlas tenido así jeje creo que el que viene lo hare un poquitín más largo lo que pasa es que cuando me tiro esos testamentos después quedo asi como sin ganas de escribir por muchoooo tiempo y no es la idea jejeje _

_**-Sony ():**__ Oh Yeah!!! BIENVENIDA SONY!!! Que fino que te guste el fic jejeje_

_**-Kelda Ylonen Cullen:**__ créeme que yo también las extrañaba a ustedes full!!! Te cuento que yo fui a México con mi hijo el año pasado y la pasamos genial creo que si hubiera tenido que suspender el viaje me daba algo así que te entiendo y me alegra mucho que no te hayas contagiado … cancelado!!! Como decimos acá jejejeje de verdad muchísimas gracias por tu review me encanto todo cada palabra jejeje un besote amiga y gracias por estar allí ;)_

_**-Angel0607 ():**__ Thank you very much and WELCOME!!!. I hope you really enjoy this chap ;) kisses!!!_

_**-**__**Kotte ! ():**__ eso es bueno o malo???? Jejejeje_

_**-Cullen:**__ Hey que fino VENEZUELA RULES!!! Jejeje que bueno que te guste la historia amiga de verdad me complace mucho y muchiiiisimas gracias por agregarme a tus alertas jeje… un besote!!!_

_**Y muchísimas gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos a: **_

_**-sEkHMeT90, soraya92, Noemi Potter, SereTsukino, flowersswan, Schutze09, MerySnz, Kokoro Cullen, lizie20, flopaa, sereniti84, Nana Cullen-Swan, Nabu, Valeh-cullen, liss90gs, Miss Cinnamon., StephiiCullen93.**_

_**Los personajes de Esta historia que reconozcan pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer, el resto es mio y de mi beta.**_

_**OJO: AVISO IMPORTANTE AL FINAL ;)**_

*****************************************************************************************

_**Bella POV **_

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto, pude escuchar como le ponía seguro a la puerta para luego tomar mi cintura mientras besaba mi cuello. Sentí como subía mi camisa para acariciar mi abdomen… sin pensarlo tome su mano y comencé a guiarla tocando mis senos y luego bajando debajo de mi ombligo cuando escuche una risa en mi oído.

-_Mmm… me gusta esa dirección_- dijo Edward mordiendo mi oreja haciendo que inclinara mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Tomo mi muñeca con fuerza y me dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente. Nuestros ojos eran fuego, podía sentir como me estaba haciendo el amor con su mirada. Comenzamos a besarnos mientras mis pies se despegaban del piso para luego caer en la cama.

-_Qué pasa?-_ dije cuando apoyándose con un brazo se levanto un poco para mirarme.

_-Nada mi amor… eres tan hermosa! Quiero que seas mía_- dijo acariciando mi vientre con sus manos.

_-Soy tuya Edward…Te Amo_- dije sonriéndole.

-_Entonces eso me da derechos…-_ dijo con picardía, claramente estaba buscando que le dijera eso. Sentí como todo mi cuerpo respondía ante esa mirada.

Se levanto y sin decirme absolutamente pero sin cortar el contacto con mis ojos fue despojándome de toda mi ropa, me sentía en una especie de trance era incapaz de moverme o decir una palabra. Se quito su camisa y yo tomé su cintura para atraerlo hacia mí pero me detuvo.

-_Quédate muy quieta…-_ tomo mis muñecas con algo de fuerza pero sin lastimarme. Colocándolas encima de mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que con su lengua acariciaba mi cuello y con su mano libre acariciaba uno de mis senos.

-_Edward…-_ dije cuando sentí que mordía con cuidado mi cuello- _te_ _necesito… ahora_- el simplemente pareció ignorarme pero pude sentir su sonrisa.

Cuando llego a mis senos y apenas rozo mi pezón con sus labios sentí que no aguantaría más, mientras más besaba y acariciaba cada uno de mis senos, mis manos intentaban soltarse pero era inútil. Estaba retorciéndome debajo de él. Sentía mi pecho en llamas no podía ni abrir los ojos.

Bajo mis manos por encima de mi ombligo sin soltarlas y con la otra mano abrió mis piernas, haciendo que yo me mojará aún más de lo que ya me encontraba. Cuando sentí su lengua en mi centro… no pude evitar soltar un gemido mientras arqueaba toda mi espalda hacia él.

-_Estas muy mojada… mi vida... Me preguntó qué tan mojada soy capaz de ponerte???_ - dijo haciendo que abriera mis ojos como platos y pude ver su mirada llena de picardía.

_-Edward no… por favor… no me tortures…._ – dije agitada dándole una sonrisa de complicidad. Él solo me regalo esa sonrisa que me mataba y volvió a mi entrepierna.

Con su mano libre me penetró con dos dedos mientras su lengua no paraba de estimularme, comenzó a hacerlo más rápido y agrego otro dedo… pronto ya eran cuatro dentro de mí. Su lengua no paraba de moverse y yo tampoco paraba de gemir sin control… no pude controlarme ni evitar acabar. Levanto la cara para mirar mi expresión que suponía debía ser de excitación total… contrario a lo que esperaba continúo su trabajo sin darme tiempo ni respiro alguno, mis piernas comenzaban a temblar mientras que movía sus dedos dentro de mi… volví acabar una vez más quedando prácticamente sin poder hablar.

Poco a poco fue soltando mis manos y yo tome su cabello haciendo que se recostará sobre mí, besándome con pasión acabando con el poco aire que me quedaba. La hebilla de su correa rozaba mi vientre aunque eso fue lo que menos sentí, él comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones y rápidamente pude ver que estaba en iguales condiciones que yo… su erección hizo contacto con mi vientre, se sentía duro como una piedra estaba totalmente exitado, sin que se lo esperará me coloque encima de él.

-_Mi turno…_ - dije dominada totalmente por el momento. Lo bese con furia mordiendo uno de sus labios, baje marcando un camino con mi lengua hasta mi objetivo.

Roce la punta con mis labios mientras lo tomaba con mi mano, sin perder contacto visual con sus ojos. Lo lamí un poco como si de una chupeta se tratara, me encantaba verlo retorcerse de placer, cuando lo puse completamente en mi boca sentí como tomo mi cabello con algo de fuerza. Mi boca y mi mano iban al mismo ritmo subiendo y bajando por toda su erección, con mi mano presionaba un poco la base de su pene… no podía parar hacerlo.

Mientras mis manos continuaban su labor, me levante un poco colocando su erección entre mis senos haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de sorpresa...

-_Me… quieres… matar…_ - dijo sin poder quitar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, con mi mano hacia que la punta de su pene acariciara la zona entre mis senos, no sé en qué momento con mi otra mano comencé a estimularme. Aquello parecía ser más que lo que Edward podía soportar haciendo que comenzará a gemir mi nombre. Yo cerraba los ojos porque estaba tan lista como él.

Aprovecho para con rapidez levantarme para sentarme encima de él y penetrarme. Acariciaba mis senos mientras yo me movía en círculos, subía y bajaba arriba de él, con su mano presionó mi pecho contra el suyo besando con desesperación. Definitivamente estaba más que excitado, lo cual me hacía sentir muy satisfecha tomando en cuenta como me había dejado a mí. Nos acostamos de lado, mi espalda rozando su pecho. Levanto un poco mi pierna penetrándome con delicadeza pero pronto con fuerza, con su otra mano tomaba mi vientre acercándome más a él. No paraba de besar mis hombros, mi espalda y mi cuello mientras no disminuía el ritmo.

No podía más… literalmente sentía que iba a explotar por dentro, era una sensación increíble, mis piernas no me respondían, mi pecho subía y bajaba sin control, mi respiración no la sentía ni podía abrir mis ojos. Ambos gemíamos bastante alto, creo que aquello era suficiente para despertar a todo el hotel pero en este momento era algo inevitable para mí. Ambos acabamos con nuestros cuerpos brillando del sudor, Edward me coloco boca arriba recostándose encima mío para besarme con dulzura y amor.

_-Eres increíble… No puedo creerlo… cada vez que creo que he llegado a mi límite contigo me equivoco. Te Amo Mi Bella! Eres mi vida… no hay otra cosa que desee en el mundo más que tenerte conmigo siempre y para siempre… TE ADORO!-_ dijo acariciando mi cara con amor.

_-Todo lo increíble que pueda ser para ti, es porque lo inspiras tu, mi amor… No puedo evitar sentir como me siento ni hacer lo que hago cuando te tengo conmigo. Te Amo más allá de cualquier cosa… No podría vivir sin ti…-_ dije con los ojos un poco aguados.

-_Nunca me vas a perder, mi cielo… NUNCA! Siempre estaré contigo, cueste lo que me cueste nadie jamás te separará de mi… Te Amo_ (beso) _Te Amo_ (beso) _Te Amo_ (beso). _A mi también me aterra la idea de perderte pero eso no pasará porque no lo permitiría… Quiero que seas mia… siempre- _dijo acabando con todas mis dudas.

Me recostó encima de su pecho, cubriéndonos con una sábana. Rápidamente nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

_**Rose POV **_

Tengo que admitir que admiraba a Bella, anoche sus gemidos creo que se habrían podido escuchar hasta en el lobby del hotel. Tanto que tuve que amarrar a Emmett para que no fuera a molestarlos, estaba segura que Jazz y Alice habían escuchado también pero al llegar a la cocina nadie comentó nada, era una mañana normal como cualquier otra.

Le habíamos pedido a Esme que buscará a Sophie para que la entretuviera, mientras nosotras decorábamos el nuevo cuarto de nuestra pequeña de Princesas de Disney. Solo hay 6 cuartos, Bella quería que durmiera cerca de ella, por lo tanto, Alice le cedió su cuarto a Sophie y ella se mudaría al cuarto de Jasper, seguramente fue un sacrificio para ambos…-.-. SI CLARO!!!.-.--.-.

Los chicos se irían a un partido de golf con Charlie y Carlisle.

Cuando Edward y Bella entraron abrazados y riéndose a la cocina. Todos nos miramos pero nadie dijo nada, como es de esperarse tuve que darle una mirada de advertencia a Mi Oso.

_-Durmieron bien?-_ dijo Emmett jugando con su plato de cereal que era el triple del de Sophie que estaba al lado.

_-Muy bien… y tú?- _dijo Bella, quien obviamente aún estaba en su burbuja con Edward, no se percato de por dónde iba la pregunta de mi oso.

_-Me alegro! Por lo menos alguien durmió bien…-_ dijo Emmett escondiendo la risa.

_-ALGUIEN estaba haciendo mucho ruido ayer y NO me dejo dormir…_ - dijo Jasper para mi sorpresa. Alice y yo no aguantamos y comenzamos a carcajearnos.

_-Mi amor solo estás así… porque no pudimos hacerle la competencia-_ dijo Alice abrazando a su novio por la espalda.

_-Touché…!-_ dijo Jazz guiñándole un ojo a Edward y Bella.

A pesar de que Bella estaba como un tomate, aún seguía acurrucada en los brazos de Edward. Ambos estaban tan felices que nada de lo que dijimos los hizo cambiar de humor, estaba tan feliz por todos…

Me senté en las piernas de mi novio comiéndome mi batido de alcachofa y pepinillo, para mantener la figura claro.

-_Osita, eso es totalmente asqueroso… Aun no puedo creer que tomes eso!_- dijo Emmett tapándose la nariz.

_-Eres una exagerado, mantener este cuerpo no es fácil, amor!-_ dije dándole un beso en la frente. Mientras sacaba la lengua con asco como un niño, como lo amaba, era tan tierno todo un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre.

-_Ya saben los planes de hoy…-_ dijo Alice cuando todos nos sentamos a la mesa.

-_Mi princesa rosada hoy saldrás con la abu Esme mientras nosotras te hacemos una sorpresa…!-_ dijo Bella haciendo que Sophie corriera a sentarse en sus piernas.

_-Sorpresa? Cuál sorpresa? Dime dime dime Bella…-_ dijo Sophie muy emocionada dando saltos y levantando las manos.

-_Si te decimos no es sorpresa, preciosa_…- dijo Jasper.

_-Pero pero pero_…- dijo Sophie haciendo un puchero.

-_Pero nada, mi pequeño saltamontes… cuando regreses lo sabrás!-_ dijo Edward despeinándola.

-_heyyyy Edward Anthony tarde un buen tiempo haciendo ese peinado_…- dijo Alice enfadada.

Al rato Esme llego se despidió llevándose a Sophie y los chicos se fueron a su dichoso partido de golf dejándonos solas.

-_Bella si tuviera que darle una puntuación a Edward por los ruidos de ayer supongo le daría 10/10_- dije haciendo que todas nos riéramos.

-_Rose… Alice…_ - dijo bella suspirando mientras se le extendía una sonrisa en su cara- _es más que maravilloso, lo amo con locura y él a mí. Ayer fue la segunda mejor noche de mi vida, la primera fue cuando estábamos en altamar es impresionante como nos complementamos y nos entendemos cuando estamos… bueno ustedes entienden. Pero aparte de eso, son innumerables las razones por las que lo amo, es mi vida… _

_-Te entiendo! Probablemente antes de conocer a Emmett te diría que eso no existía pero ahora se a lo que te refieres. Mi oso es… WAOOO!... aunque aparenta ser un niño juguetón, en momentos me deja ver el hombre que hay en él y lo mucho que me ama tanto como yo a él_- dije ensimismada.

_-Si claro! Todas nos dimos cuenta en el campus…_ - dijo Alice, haciendo que Bella estallará en risas.

_-Aja Alice Marie y tu de que hablas? Si te apuesto que no te la has pasado precisamente contando ovejas cada noche en la habitación de Jasper_- dije con reproche.

_-Cierto, Mi Jazz es es es es… ayyyyy PERFECTO! Me trata como una reina, es tan delicado pero a la vez tan intenso! Quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida con él y él conmigo…-_ dijo Alice con sus saltitos tan típicos de ella.

_-Edward también me dijo eso… y yo definitivamente no concibo un futuro sin él_- dijo Bella admirando su pulsera. Yo no dije nada, no me había planteado eso pero en el fondo de mi corazón ya sabía la respuesta…

Seguimos hablando de los chicos, contándonos algunas intimidades mientras nos fuimos de compras por algunas cosas que nos faltaban. Al llegar empezamos a arreglar todo, por supuesto Alice nos indicaba donde colocar todo lo que habíamos comprado. Ya estábamos terminando cuando escuchamos el timbre de nuestra habitación.

_**Bella POV **_

Fui a abrir la puerta aún riéndome de Rose imitando a Emmett al despertarse. Creía que no habría nada que me pudiera cambiar mi humor pero me di cuenta que me equivocaba al abrir la puerta…

_-Retírate de mi camino… muchachita_- dijo Jane empujándome para entrar- _Donde está mi hija?_

_-Desde cuanto te importa tu hija_?- dije enfurecida, que se creía está mujer. Cuando se trataba de MI pequeña creo que podría dejarme matar primero y después de lo que le hiso a mi niña le perdí todo el respeto.

_-Ese no es tu problema… Si pretendes quedarte con MI dinero, con MI hija y con la fortuna de los Masen por tu insignificante enamoramiento con Edward estás muy equivocada_- dijo Jane con una sonrisa malévola.

_-Disculpa? Por si no sabías yo no necesito ninguna fortuna porque tengo la mía, te puedes quedar con tu cochino dinero que es lo único que te importa pero con Sophie no te metas… ella no tiene que ver nada con tus estúpidas ambiciones_- dije roja de la rabia.

-_Por qué tardas?-_ dijo Rose entrando a la sala. Al ver con quien discutía en la sala se paro al lado mío con una pose muy protectora- _y ESTA QUÉ RAYOS HACE AQUÍ?_

_-Lo que me faltaba… vamos a ahorrarnos protocolos de tener que aguantarme su desagradable presencia… Donde está Sophie?-_ dijo con sus ojos llenos de odio.

_-Maldita Perra desgraciada LARGATE por donde viniste…_ - dijo Rose sin dejarse intimidar.

_-Mejor te vas antes de que llame a seguridad…-_ dijo Alice con el teléfono en la mano entrando a la sala.

-_Bella miraaaa!!! Mi abu Esme me compro el DVD de ENCANTADA!!!_- dijo Sophie corriendo a la sala pero se paró en seco al ver a la invitada de honor.

_-Mi pequeña…-_ dijo Jane extendiéndole los brazos a Sophie.

-_Princesa ven acá…- _dije tomando a mi niña en brazos lejos de esa mujer, Sophie se apretó fuerte contra mi evidentemente tenía mucho miedo.

-_Mocosa ven acá inmediatamente…!-_ dijo quitándose la careta.

_-OYE!!! En que te has convertido Jane para tratar a tu propia hija así? Siempre me negué a creer que fuera una mala mujer pero ya veo que eres peor que eso…-_ dijo Esme colocándose entre mi y Jane.

_-Al fin solas… querida!... No te basto con quitarme al amor de mi vida sino que ahora quieres a mi hija? Qué más quieres quitarme?...-_ dijo Jane con todo el rencor que podía esperarse de alguien como ella- _ya no soy la misma niña tonta que solo te inspiraba lastima._

_-Tienes razón… ahora me inspiras ASCO!!!-_ dijo Esme con los brazos en la cintura- _Te_ _advierto con mis hijas no te metas porque no respondo…_- continuo protectoramente refiriéndose a nosotras.

Jane levantó la mano para abofetear a Esme pero una mano la detuvo y pude ver al padre de Edward. No sé qué sucedió pero de un momento a otro entraron a la sala dos gorilas que jamás había visto en mi vida, parecían guarda espaldas o algo por el estilo.

_-Llévensela… tu y yo hablaremos en la casa, me entendiste?-_ dijo el Sr. Masen mirando con furia a su esposa- _Te lo advertí… que con mis hijos no te metieras._

_-TAMBIÉN ES MI HIJA_…- dijo Jane completamente trastornada.

_-Dejo de serlo hace mucho… si no quieres quedarte en la calle más te vale que lo entiendas! Ahora…-_ dijo el Sr. Masen haciéndoles una seña a los gorilas.

-_Señora Masen debe acompañarnos, por favor…-_ dijo el primero sin ninguna expresión en su cara, tomándola por el brazo y sacándola de la habitación.

-_Lo siento mucho… mi corazón_- dijo el Sr. Masen acariciando el cabello de su hija.

_-Papiiiiii!!!!-_ dijo Sophie saltando a los brazos de su padre ya evidentemente más tranquila.

-_Mi muñeca hermosa estás más linda que nunca…! Perdóname por no haber venido antes, pero recuerda que siempre te estaré cuidando, nadie volverá a molestarte. Te Amo hijita…- _dijo haciendo que Sophie lo abrazará.

_-Papiiii… tranquilo! Bella, mis tías, mis hermanos y mis abus me han cuidado muy bien!-_ dijo Sophie con una sonrisa.

_-Muchas Gracias, chicas… Esme lamento todo esto! No volverá a repetirse… todo este tiempo tuve vigilancia en las puertas del hotel por si algo como esto se presentaba, apenas supe que estaba aquí vine lo antes posible. Creo que debo tomar medidas más drásticas…_- dijo acunando a mi pequeña, con una mirada que daba miedo.

_-Edward, es mejor que te calmes… no vayas a hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas_.- dijo Esme con tranquilidad.

_-Papá?-_ dijo Edward entrando con los chicos, Carlisle y Charlie.

-_Edward cómo estás?-_ dijo sonriéndole a su hijo, todos saludaron al Sr. Masen y les contamos lo que sucedió.

_-Papá sino la controlas tú la próxima que se acerque a mi novia o a Sophie juro que no respondo…-_ dijo Edward abrazándome

-_y a mí se me olvidara que es mi progenitora… si vuelve a acercarse_- dijo Jasper con los ojos llenos de rabia, nunca lo había visto así.

_-Me la llevaré lejos de aquí…_ - dijo el .

-_No te vayas papi!!!-_ dijo Sophie con los ojos abiertos.

_-Tengo una idea, quizás tengas razón con eso de llevártela lejos pero creo que la niña te necesita, porque no vamos de viaje… TODOS…-_ dijo Esme mirando la boca abierta de todos- _si con todos la incluyo, a manera de despedida, quizás con eso tome conciencia de todo lo que puede perder si sigue así._

_-Mamá te volviste loca? Esa mujer esta DEMENTEEEEEEEEE!!!-_ dijo Emmett levantando las manos.

-_Por Dios merece una oportunidad! Aparte todos estaremos ahí… somos 10 contra 1… cálmense démosle la oportunidad de compartir por última vez con su hija, en un futuro cuando reflexione agradecerá eso. O al menos por su hija que merece un recuerdo con su madre_- dijo Esme muy segura.

_-No tienes idea de lo que hablas, Esme… _- dijo mi papá con dureza.

_-Es verdad… Yo no creo sea buena idea…_ - dijo Jasper

_-Yo quiero despedirme de… Jane… pero tú vas a volver verdad papi?_- dijo Sophie era impresionante lo inteligente que era había comprendido todo.

_-Claro princesa… segura que quieres ir de viaje con ella y conmigo?_- le preguntó a mi pequeña.

-_Si… pero van a ir mis abus, mis hermanos, mis tías, mi oso y Bella?_- dijo Sophie abriendo los ojitos.

-_Si eso es lo que quieres… pues yo iré_- dije mientras todos abrían la boca mirándome.

_-Ok… bien yo también iré entonces_- dijo Edward.

-_y yo…-_ dijo Jasper con los brazos cruzados recostado de una pared.

_-De acuerdo, entonces todos iremos!_ – dijo Alice tratando de levantar el ánimo- _puede ser divertido pero adonde iremos?_

_-Podemos irnos una semana a mi rancho en Alaska… Por favor, Charlie y Carlisle quisiera que nos acompañaran también_- dijo el Sr Masen.

-_Claro iremos… el fin de semana_ – dijo mi papá aún serio cruzando una mirada con Jazz que no entendí.

-_BELLAAAAAAAAAA MI SORPRESAAAAAAAA!!!-_ dijo Sophie cambiando por completo el tema, a veces me gustaría ser una niña de nuevo para pasar la página tan fácilmente.

Fuimos a ver el cuarto de Sophie, y todos quedaron encantados al ver a la pequeña correr, brincar y recorrer cada rincón de su cuarto rosado de princesas.

-_Bueno pequeña, papá tiene que ir a trabajar y dejar todo listo para irnos de viaje. En dos días nos iremos… mientras se que estarás en buenas manos_- dijo eso último mirándonos a todos.

A pesar de todo, se notaba que el padre de Edward era un gran hombre, solo que se consiguió con la mujer equivocada, adoraba a sus hijos tanto como para dejarlos ser felices. Debe ser duro para él dejar a su hija en manos de extraños pero al verla feliz supongo que le daría fuerzas.

Charlie, Carlisle y Edward padre se fueron a hablar en privado a unos de los salones privados del hotel. Esme dijo que tenía cosas por hacer para el viaje y una cita con Renee. Nosotros nos quedamos jugando con Sophie en su nuevo cuarto y manteniendo su mente ocupada para no recordar la ocurrido.

Sophie se dedico a utilizar a Emmett como cliente de su mini salón de belleza cortesía de Alice, mientras todos nos burlábamos de él, lo que no sabíamos es que la pequeña nos haría pasar a TODOS por sus manos…

Después de cenar nos sentamos todos a ver "Enchanted" _**(N/A: Encantada creo que es España la conocen con el nombre de la Historia de Giselle o algo así es una película de Disney que creo que todas **__vimos y si no es así háganlo es muy divertida jeje)_ con muchas cotufas y refrescos.

_- Se llama como mi papi y tú!!!!!- _dijo Sophie señalando a Edward- _el Príncipe Edward!_

_-No no no… él es el príncipe bobo! No es justo, debería llamarse Emmett!-_ dijo Edward divertido.

-_heyyyy…! Y Giselle debería llamarse Bella! Solo ella podría ser tan ingenua e inocente!_ – dijo Emmett carcajeándose en la alfombra. Obviamente le tiré un cojín por burlarse de mí –_Oye Jazz tú podrías ser la ardilla._

-_ "Tengo algo mejor que un hada madrina" _– dijo estallando en risas el oso- _UNA TARJETA DE CRÉDITO! Alice definitivamente es tu vivo retrato_- dijo Emmett antes que Jazz le tapara la boca con un cojín.

-Uuuu_yyy sí! Si hubiera sabido donde estaba cuando era niña, no dudes que lo hubiera hecho_- dijo Alice muy orgullosa.

_-Por Dios! Miren a Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa….- _dijo Emmett cuando pasaban una escena de Giselle dando saltos por sentirse enojada por primera vez en su vida.

-_Bella tengo una ideaaaaaaaaaaaa, Tu eres Giselle, Edward es Robert y yo soy Morgan… Podemos ser una familia asiiii???_ – dijo Sophie dando saltitos pero ninguno dijo nada, ambos nos miramos en shock.

Gracias a Dios apareció el bobo príncipe atrayendo la atención de Sophie para que dejara el tema. Pondría todo mi esfuerzo en no darle vueltas al asunto porque no sabía que pensar, indudablemente estaba tan pegada a mi pequeña que la sentía como si fuera mi propia hija.

_-Tú nunca te vas a ir, verdad?_ – dijo Sophie poniéndose a llorar cuando Giselle se va y deja a Robert y Morgan solos…

-_Tranquila mi ángel no iré a ninguna parte, te lo prometo… aparte te digo un secreto?... ella vuelve al final pero shhhh!-_ dije guiñándole un ojo haciendo que dejara de llorar y cruce mi mirada con Edward quien tenía cara de idiotizado.

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_- dijo Sophie escondiendo su cara en mi camisa cuando salió la bruja.

Terminó la película con su final feliz, y todos siguiendo a Emmett y a Sophie terminamos corriendo por la sala haciendo el avioncito como el final de la película. Había sido un largo día, esa noche acompañe a mi pequeña hasta que se durmió y fui acostarme con Edward quién ya estaba profundamente dormido. Sin duda la idea de Edward y Sophie a mi lado juntos como una familia de verdad me encantaba…

******************************************************************************************************

_**Bueno que tal? Espero chicas que lo hayan disfrutado porque les aviso que ya hasta aquí llego lo bueno y la burbuja de felicidad… vamos a traer a Ryan wuajajaja pensaron que lo había olvidado no??? pues NOOO!!! Jajajaja y no crean que Jane se va a quedar así como así tan tranquilita…. Bueno se viene el viaje jejeje… espero poder subir el capi pronto claro que si recibo motivación pues me apuro jejeje asi que espero sus reviews…**_

_**Las quiero y de verdad muchísimas gracias por leer este fic ;)**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Ale!**_

_**IMPORTANTE: Chicas mi BETA ha subido su primer fic YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Asi que por favor me encantaría que se pasaran por allí y le dieran un vistazo de verdad es genial, como ya saben ella ha escrito varias cosas de este historia asi que estoy segura que su fic les encantara aquí les dejo el link ;) se llama A BEAUTIFUL MESS…**_

_**/s/5059759/1/A_Beautiful_Mess**_

_**Colocan primero la pagina principal del fanfiction…**_


	25. Alaska I

_**Heyyyy girls!!! Como han pasado esta semana??? Espero que muyyy bien, bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo chap y el inicio del tan esperado viaje familiar jajajaja No puedo creer que pasamos de los 400 Reviews de verdad gracias chicas…. Esta historia va por ustedes… jejeje**_

_**ADVERTENCIA:**__** Chicas siento desilusionarlas pero Ryan no vino a este viaje ya era como mucho drama jejeje así que tendremos que esperar por él un poco más jajajaja.**_

_**Bueno como siempre aquí van los agradecimientos:**_

_**-**__**Malu-cullen:**__ te cuento que el Edward que tengo en la cabeza puede hacer muchas cosas más y dejarnos a todas en Modo de Hiperventilación: ON!!! Jajaja_

_-__**Kelda Ylonen Cullen**__: jejeje pues que te puedo decir a mi me encanta que les guste lo que hacemos de verdad que esta historia es como es y va como va por ustedes, este lemmon me costo muchísimo creo que la inspiración se me está extinguiendo jejeje espero que te guste igual que los otros… besos!!!_

_**-Ammyriddle:**__ tranquila Ammy te juro que Bella y Edward terminan juntos, odio los fics, que los separan o matan a uno para que el otro siga sufriendo… jejeje no te preocupes aquí será paz y amor… buenoooo casi… pero nada muy dramático ;) besos!!!_

_**-Vivi ():**__ jeje Vivi el lado perverso de esta historia lo lleva mi beta pero no te preocupes que tampoco me voy a poner sadica haciéndolos sufrir jejeje.._

_**-Lucero08:**__ me encanto tu review cada vez que lo leo me rio muchísimo jejeje gracias ;)_

_**-Nonblondes**__: jajajaja decirte que me reí con tu review es quedarme corta jajaja con lo de… "tiene 7 años no sabe leer tan rápido"… me mataste jajajajaja de verdad muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo Sol, un besote!!!_

_**-Joa19:**__ tranquila Ryan no va al viaje jajajaja pero estará cuando regresen…_

_**-BUMBBLEBEE**__: por favor no mates mi ilusión asi jejeje dejame creer que en algún sitio remoto existe alguien asi ;) jejejeje explotaste mi burbuja jajajaja_

_**-Zamaraz**__: algo me dice que te va a gustar el final de este chap… no se porque??? Jajaja_

_-__**Sandy Culbla:**__ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! Bueno no es raro que yo siempre como dice en mi país: llegue detrás de la ambulancia!!!, es decir muy tarde para todo jajaja bueno espero que lo hayas pasado super bien un besote!!!_

_**-GRECIA ():**__ jejeje tu como que eres fan de Ryan jejeje bueno lamento desilusionarte pero decidi no sacarlo aun estoy pensando en dejarlo a el para cuando regresen de viaje jejeje sorry._

_**-Alex-Cullen-Pattinson:**__ si creo que el principio del chap anterior fue impactante definitivamente entra en la lista de los mejores lemmons jajaja espero que te guste también este chap…_

_**-EdwardKaname**__: de verdad amiga te quiero a mi lado cuando quiera deshacerme de alguien jajajaja…_

_**-Lizie20:**__ jajajaja me acorde muchísimo de ti al escribir este chap jajaja porque se que tengo un error pero no logre conseguirlo, es con el nombre del padre de Rose se que lo puse en algún capitulo pero puedes creer que me tarde buscándolo mas de dos días y no lo conseguí y todo por no leer la historia completa otra vez jajaja espero que si tu lo recuerdas me lo digas jejejeje besos!!!_

_-__**FAYRES12:**__ jajaja es decir Encantada tiene sus fans no???? jajajajaja_

_**-Chocolate22**__: jajaja verdad no había notado que últimamente pongo los lemmons al principio jajaja que lok!!! Bueno Esme es un amor, nada que ve con la bruja jajaja asi que ya veremos que pasa ;)_

_**-Natsu 7:**__ no, a Ryan y a Jacob lo dejamos para cuando regresemos de Alaska ya era mucho para esta cabecita jajaja espero que te haya gustado el fic de Meli jeje besos!!!_

_**-Super Fanfic:**__ Tranquila tratare de seguir tu consejo y no te preocupes que tampoco los voy a separar dramáticamente jejeje…_

_**-Darthmocy:**__ gracias por tu review me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el chap anterior ;)_

_**-Zay ():**__ bueno jajajaj ha regresado la bruja aun no el insoportable jajajaja, espero que te guste este chap amiga aunque esta tipo tranquilo…._

_**-Undostresquehoraes**__: jajaja esa es la actitud amiga!!! No todo puede ser paz y amor todo el tiempo… espero un poco te sorprenderas…._

_**-Susana ():**__ bueno no te preocupes que por lo momentos mantengo a Ryan a raya jejeje_

_**-Sereniti84:**__ Muchisimas gracias ;)_

_**-Blackncullen:**__ jajaja yo también la extrañe y las quiero a morir jejeje bueno si como viste hay alegrías pero también se vienen momentos duros… y te tengo una sorpresita ;)_

_**-Nanymilan:**__ bueno espero que te guste el lemmon de este capitulo entonces ;) jeje espero que ya se te haya ido el periodo creo que tenias instintos asesinos a flor de piel jajaja imaginate como estaré yo que tengo un descontrol terrible y llevo con el periodo semana y media que tal??? Sin palabras -.-. jajaja bsos amiga!!!_

_**-Awen Granger**__: Mi Awen jejeje como estas??? Espero que ya mejor jejeje terminaste de leer ese poco de fics que tenias pendiente??? waaaooo ami 69 no es numero fácil jajaja… Bueno de que Jane arruina el viaje lo arruina eso es inevitable, el detalle esta en como se dan las cosas, jeje. Un besote grandísimo ami te quiero mucho y mil gracias por escribir ;)_

_**:**__ jajaja me encanta que me hagan esas peguntas, ya se me había olvidado la súper cama de Jasper jajaja y la silla e Emmet jajajaja me tengo que poner creativa en esos sitios jajaja pronto pronto lo veras… gracias por recordármelo ;) Besos!!!_

_**Y también muchísimas gracias por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos a:**_

_**-**__**Abita, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, Desiree Pattinson, Esmeraldy, taaniaahCullen, tsuki-airen, KarenCullen275, Kiara-Draity, Ana Cullen Pattinson, MaxiPau, MaxiPau, ELIZABETH BAGUER.**_

_**Gracias…**_

_**Personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia pues de las neuronas e mi beta y yo jejeje…**_

_****************************************************************************************_

_**Emmett POV **_

Eran las 11 de la noche de las chicas aún seguían peleando con sus maletas. No podía creer que una mujer pudiera llevar TANTAS cosas para solo una semana.

_-Osita… esa es tu cuarta maleta, sin contar el "bolsito" que llevas de mano que fácilmente puede contar como otra maleta… No crees que es demasiado para una semana?-_ con mi Rose había que ser muy cuidado por no decir delicado al decir algo que tuviera que ver con moda o con sus cosas.

Estaba sentada en el piso con pura ropa alrededor y las maletas casi llenas. Parecía estresada… con las ganas que yo tenía de quitarte el estrés pero creo que lo que conseguiría en este momento era un ojo morado sino mantenía la distancia.

_-Mmmm… "osito" quieres que deje esto entonces?... _– dijo mostrándome un babydoll mínimo de encaje negro casi transparente.

_-No… definitivamente ese SI va en la maleta!!!-_ dije sin poder quitar los ojos de la prenda que aún sostenía en su mano-_ pero Rose ya termina de hacer eso para que…_ - no pude terminar porque se levantó y me estaba prácticamente…no… Me estaba Empujando hacia la Puerta???

_-FUERA! Tengo que terminar de hacer mis maletas y hacer la tuya… y si sigues distrayéndome! Duermes en la jardinera!-_ dijo cerrándome la puerta de la habitación en la cara.

_-Pero… pero… Vamos Rose!!! _– dije con las manos en el aire.

Estaba realmente aburrido, me quede en el pasillo mirando a los lados, me decidí por ir al cuarto de Jasper y Alice. Al entrar pude ver una escena parecida a la anterior.

_-Qué haces enana?-_ dije acercándome a mi hermana que estaba sentada en el suelo. Vi de reojo a Jasper sentada en el sillón de su cuarto con la cabeza para atrás y los ojos cerrados… oh oh oh… eso no era bueno…

QUE DIABLOS LE PASABA A TODO EL MUNDO! QUE ABURRIMIENTO!

_-Rose te hecho de su cuarto, verdad?...- _dijo Alice sin mirarme.

_-Ujum… no entiendo porque tanto problema con empacar un par de mudas de ropa para una semana_ – dije sin ganas sentándome en la cama de Jasper.

_-Rose odia empacar… así que no te sientas mal, Oso._- dijo aún arreglando sus cosas- _ya hiciste tu maleta?_

_-No… Rose me tiene PROHIBIDO siquiera acercarme a MI maleta! Esto es absurdo…-_ dije con frustración.

-_Tranquilo que a mi me hicieron lo mismo_… - dijo Jasper cruzando los brazos aún sin abrir los ojos.

_-Mi amor… perdóname, yo se que me estreso mucho haciendo esto pero es que quiero que estemos siempre perfectos! Quiero ocuparme de tus cosas y que no te preocupes por nada!_ – dijo mi hermana sentándose en las piernas de Jasper.

_-Alice… no me gusta que me hagan sentir inútil y lo sabes_ – dijo Jazz tranquilamente. No me atreví a decir nada porque se que era hombre muerto.

_-Lo sé y no volverá a suceder… Te Amo Mucho! Quieres ayudarme? Mi cielo_-dijo mi hermana luego de besarlo.

_-Todo esta bien, mi amor! Mejor cada quién a lo suyo… Voy a ver que invento con Emmett que parece colapsar del aburrimiento_- dijo Jazz mirándome e inmediatamente se me ocurrió una gran idea.

_-SIIIIIIIIIII! Vamos a fastidiar a Edward!!!-_ dije saltando como mi hermana.

_-Amor… No te metas en problemas, si?_- dijo Alice aguantando la risa.

_-Tranquila mi Allie! Vamos "Osito"…-_ dijo Jazz y nos fuimos a la habitación de Edward.

La escena era muy graciosa. Bella y Sophie estaban saltando encima de la maleta para lograr cerrarla, mientras Edward estaba muy tranquilo recostado en la cama leyendo un libro.

_-Hey Edward… creo que tu novia necesita una ayuda?_- dijo Jazz

_-"La chica autosuficiente" dijo que no necesitaba ayuda… que la dejará en paz_- dijo Edward sin quitar la vista del libro.

_-Tío Oso ayúdanos_- dijo Sophie haciendo un puchero.

Las ayude pero creo que fue peor porque sin querer con mi rodilla aplaste la mano de Bella, quien prácticamente se puso a llorar.

_-Bells lo sientoooooooo…!!!- _dije levantándome, esperando que alguien me matará.

_-No hay problema Em, fue mi culpa _–me respondió Bella mientras yo veía como Edward dejaba el libro y se acercaba a nosotros.

-_Tienes algo que decirme?-_ dijo Edward parándose enfrente de Bella.

_-Mi Amor serías tan amable de ayudarme… antes que me mutile yo misma o con la ayuda de Emmett…-_ dijo Bella sonrojada en el piso con Sophie en sus piernas.

-_Con todo gusto, Bella… Aprendiste la lección, no?- _dijo.

-_A ver… Edward cuál se supone que es la lección?- _dijo Bella con los brazos en la cintura al estilo Alice.

_-Nunca Jamás discutir sobre las capacidades o aptitudes de tu novio. Admitir que me necesitas hasta para hacer una maleta…- _dijo con una gran sonrisa autosuficiente mientras se agachaba a cerrar por fin la maleta.

Me acosté boca abajo y Sophie comenzó a saltar en mi espalda… cuando llegaba de entrenar la decía que hiciera eso, me ayudaba a relajarme y a ella le encantaba, es decir, Todos Felices!. Levante la mirada y por un momento creí que Bella iba a explotar de la rabia viendo a Edward cerrar sus maletas, era increíblemente chistoso.

_-Que se supone que hacen ustedes aquí?- _dijo Edward agarrando a Bella de la cintura, ignorando los esfuerzos de ella por soltarse.

_-Me puedes soltar?- _dijo Bella.

_-No… entonces Jasper?-_ dijo Edward.

_-Bueno, Alice estaba un poco histérica con todo esto de hacer las maletas y discutimos pero a la final para mi integridad física lo mejor fue salir de ahí… aparte que la cara de aburrimiento de Emmett se me contagio_- dijo Jasper recostado de la pared.

-_Rose me boto del cuarto… cuando hice comentarios sobre la cantidad de equipaje que lleva…-_ dije son la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

_-Nuestras maletas están listas… bueno la mía y la de Sophie desde hace una hora.-_ dijo Edward para molestar a Bella.

-_Fue culpa de Alice que me obligó a comprar todas esas cosas… así que cállate Edward o sino vas a dormir en la jardinera!-_ dijo Bella golpeándolo.

_-Te guardaré un espacio en la jardinera entonces…- _dije riéndome.

_-Pequeña vamos a dormir, mañana hay que pararse a las 5 de la mañana…- _dijo Bella acercándose a la cama a tomar a Sophie.

_-COMO???_ – dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

_-Si… a las 5 de la mañana… es decir, tienen 5-6 horas para dormir! Yo no soy aficionada a madrugar pero se lo que me puede pasar sino lo hago, por lo tanto, yo de ustedes me iría a dormir_.- dijo Bella saliendo del cuarto.

_-Qué les pico hoy a éstas mujeres? Están completamente locas! Lo sabían?_- dije sentándome en la cama.

-_Si…-_ dijeron mis dos amigos al mismo tiempo.

_-Voy al cuarto… los espero en la jardinera, creo que los tres podremos dormir acarameladamente ahí!-_ les dije carcajeándome mientras salía a mi cuarto.

-_Este va a hacer un largo viaje…-_ dijo Jazz saliendo detrás de mi.

Llegué al cuarto y mi Osita estaba recostada en la cama abrazando una almohada. Me quite la camia y me acosté a su lado, con cuidado quite la almohada haciendo que ella sonriera y se recostará en mi pecho, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-_Te Amo Mi Rose…-_ dije acariciando sus cabellos.

-_yo también te amo Mi Emmett… buenas noches_- dijo juntando nuestros labios para luego bostezar- _perdóname…_

_-No hay nada que perdonar, Duerme mi ángel…!-_ dije acercándola aún más a mi.

_-mmm, creo que hoy fui mala contigo y merezco un castigo_ – me dijo seductoramente al oído y se subió a horcadas sobre mi.

_-Es verdad, y se cual será el castigo perfecto!!!_ – le dije mientras la tomaba fuertemente de la cintura y la acostaba nuevamente en la cama pero esta vez yo sobre ella.

-_Em, debemos despertar temprano_ –dijo mi Rose con esa voz que me volvía loco-.

-_No te preocupes mi amor que cuando terminemos te sentirás descansando en el cielo_- le dije y me abalance sobre sus labios dejando que toda la pasión que sentia por ella se desbocara-.

Sus besos sabían a gloria, sabía que yo había nacido para amar a esta mujer, mi mundo entero giraba a su alrededor, no me imaginaba mi vida sin ella y algún día la haría mi esposa.

Con esa determinación en la cabeza sentí la necesidad de hacerla feliz el resto de mis días, solo viviría para mi Rose y esta noche se lo dejaría grabado a fuego.

Me separe de sus labios solo para tomar aire, vi sus ojos azules oscuros llenos de pasión, me fascinaba ser yo quien la hiciera sentirse así. Sin pensarlo dos veces tome entre mis manos su muy ligera pijama y la desgarre con mis manos, Rose me miraba asombrada y excitada por un momento pensé que se había molestado pero me sorprendió que me tomara por el cuello de la camisa y también la rompiera con una fuerza impresionante…. Diosssss… Siiiiii… esta es mi mujer….

_-Oh, Rose, eres demasiado perfecta para mi… _-le dije entre jadeos-.

-_Demuéstramelo_ –me respondió ella tomándome del cuello y juntando nuestras lenguas en un baile frenético-.

Me separe lentamente de sus labios y baje a su cuello, lo bese, lamí y mordí, excitándome cada vez más con los gemidos que producía en ella, mis manos subieron a sus pechos y jugaron con ellos, sintiendo su firmeza no pude evitar bajar mi rostro a esa zona tan perfecta y deleite mis labios y mis manos con ellos. Rose me tomaba por los hombros, clavando sus uñas en mi espalda, lejos de ser doloroso era muy placentero. Una de mis manos, bajo acariciando su vientre, su cintura y sus caderas… esas caderas que Dios sabe cómo me ponían… cuando llegue a sus muslos, sentía un torrente de electricidad recorrer nuestros cuerpos, no pude aguantarme mas y lleve mi mano hasta su centro. El sentirla tan húmeda y lista para mí solo me hizo desearla aun mas si es posible, abandone sus pechos para dirigirme allá… a mi objetivo, ese que me estaba llamando a gritos. Hice un camino e besos con mis labios y con mi lengua, a medida que me acercaba cada vez más a su centro sentía como Rose daba pequeños temblores de satisfacción. Cuando llegue a su centro ágilmente tome sus piernas y las puse sobre mis hombros para así lograr el mejor acceso posible, comencé a degustarla con mi lengua mientras le daba suaves mordiscos a sus muslos que tenia a lado y lado de mi cabeza. Mi excitación ya era dolorosa, pero tenía que soportarlo esta noche solo seria de ella… mi amada… mi tigresa…

Incorpore mis dedos al juego, a esta altura ya Rose parecía el exorcista, retorciéndose de placer en nuestra cama, me encantaba sentirla así, parecía una fuente deliciosa que me daba su mejor fluido y era solo para mi… con mi lengua en su clítoris y mis dedos penetrándola logre llevarla a varios orgasmos…. Esta fue por mucho una de las mejores noches de mi vida…

_**Edward POV**_

Bella regreso al cuarto, la abracé por detrás cuando se acostó a mi lado dándome la espalda.

-_Sabes que eres un… engreído autosuficiente!-_ dijo sin voltearse.

_-y tu eres una cabezota…pero Te Amo igual_ - dije apretándola muy fuerte.

_-Yo no soy cabezota… Edward_- dijo molesta, tendría que hacer algo para contentarla.

_-Quieres que duerma afuera?-_ dije soltándola, seguro de cual sería su respuesta.

_-No…- _dijo aún sin moverse, sonreí, había ciertas cosas sobre las cuales no me equivocaba con ella...- es _tu habitación lo mejor será que me vaya yo!_ –dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y dejándome totalmente en shock…. WTF??? Ok retiro lo dicho… a veces Bella lograba sorprenderme y mucho.

Cuando iba a levantarse para irse la tome con fuerza y la recosté encima de mi.

_-Lamento haber sido tan presumido… esta es NUESTRA habitación… déjame contentarte, si?-_ dijo tomando su cara entre mis manos para encontrarme con sus ojos.

-_Mi Bella…_ - con mis dedos delineé cada parte de su cara. Dulcemente acuno su cara en mi mano- _ya no se vivir sin ti… pide todo lo que desees y será tuyo…-_ dije rozando nuestros labios.

_-Te quiero a ti…-_ dijo mordiendo mi labio inferior, con los ojos cerrados.

-_Mírame…-_ abrió los ojos para encontrarse a centímetros de los míos- _Toma lo que quieras de mi, porque soy tuyo Bella… Cada latido de mi corazón, cada respiración… todo te pertenece. _

-_Te Amo Edward!-_ nos fundimos en un intenso beso, amaba demasiado a está mujer…

_-Maldición Isabella… eres mi perdición!!!- _dije tomando su cara con mis manos y alejándola solo un poco. Me dedico esa sonrisa maliciosa que me encantaba.

_-Vamos a dormir…_ - dijo besando mi nariz.

_-Por qué?-_ dije sin soltarla.

-_Tenemos que despertarnos en cuatro horas… mi amor_- dijo mordiendo mi oreja.

_-Me debato entre ser un caballero o tomarte_… - dije mirándola con mis ojos ardiendo de pasión, respire profundo para calmarme- _mejor duérmete mi vida… yo velaré tus sueños. _

_-Eres el hombre más maravilloso… y eres solo mío! Me encanta lo caballero que eres, aunque también me fascina las veces que no lo eres…-_ dijo levantando sus cejas de manera traviesa, haciendo que ambos riéramos- _mejor me duermo!_

_-Si, mejor… -_ no pude evitar sonreírme ante su comentario, ella era capaz de sacar lo mejor de mí y hasta lo peor haciendo que se viera bien.

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

Me despertó el sonido de una canción, no pude abrir los ojos mientras sonreía al escuchar la letra de la canción y al sentír al amor de mi vida en mis brazos. Abrí los ojos cuando escuche la voz de mi ángel cantando.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have be__en  
Lucky to be coming home again…_

-_La mia Cantante_...- dije antes de besarla

-_Buenos días, mi ángel…-_ dijo sonriendo con sus ojos llenos de amor.

Nos besamos con dulzura, no quería despegarme de ella. La tenía atrapada con mis brazos tanto que me empecé a preguntar si le estaría haciendo daño, así que la solté un poco, lo suficiente para que se escapara de mi cárcel sin darme cuenta… La vi apagar el despertador y tomar una toalla.

_-Vienes?...-_ dijo con picardía. Se puede decir que prácticamente salte de la cama, pero justo cuando íbamos a llegar a la puerta del baño, la puerta se abrió.

-_Olvídalo Edward Anthony… su "sexosidades matutinas_" (**N/A**: buena palabra blackncullen, gracias) _las tendrán que dejar para otra oportunidad, vamos vístanse que nuestros padres nos esperan en el lobby… tienen 20minutos!- _dijo Rose entrando ya vestida.

_-Creo que Alice es una mala influencia para todo el mundo, sabes?-_ dije con frustración recostándome en la cama.

-_Tranquilo amor, me baño rápido_.- dijo Bella cerrando la puerta del baño.

En veinte minutos como dijo la "otra" madre superiora estábamos en la sala con nuestros equipajes. En total diez maletas, más cuatro bolsos de mano. Me quede idiotizado de lo tierno que se veía Bella con unos pantalones blancos, un sweater cuello alto rosado, unos botines para el frío del mismo color y una chaqueta blanca en la mano, exactamente igual que Sophie, que parecía una réplica en miniatura de mi novia.

_-Mi princesa lo escogió…_ - me miró, sabía que definitivamente lo rosado no era el color de Bella es mas podría decir que nunca la habia visto vestida de ese color, pero ella haría lo que fuera por nuestra pequeña.

_-Siiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahora vamos iguales! Verdad tía Allie?-_ dijo Sophie. Reí al ver que todas estabamos vestidas iguales solo que sus suéteres y botas cambiaban de colores, Rose iba de verde y Alice de morado.

_-Claro princesa! Esa es la idea!-_ dijo Alice dando saltitos. Todos nos reímos, había que admitir que las cuatro se veían adorables, aunque claramente tenía mis preferencias.

Bajamos al lobby donde se encontraban los padres de Bella, los de Rose y los de Emmett y Alice. Mi padre y… la tipa esa… nos esperaban en el aeropuerto. Saludamos a todos y salimos, no sin antes tomarnos unas fotos familiares y otras bastante chistosas encabezadas por Emmett y el padre de Rose, que eran tan para cual.

Llegamos a la pista de aterrizaje donde se encontraba el avión privado de mi padre. Yo me baje con Sophie dormida en mis brazos, Charlie traía abrazados a Bella y a Jasper… desde hace dos días, mi suegro era una persona totalmente diferente. Cuando estuvimos todos adentro, mi padre paso saludándonos a todos por los puestos y tomo a la niña dormida para sentarse junto a ella todo el camino.

No vi a Jane pero supuse estaría recostada en la habitación del fondo…

Cada quién se sentó con su pareja, teniendo sus conversaciones aisladas, excepto Emmett que estaba sentado hablando con el Sr. Michael, el padre de Rose.

-_Emmett!!!-_ dijo Rose señalando el puesto que estaba vació a su lado.

-_Ya voy osita… es que tu papá está contándome algo de sus carreras! Es _

_Increíble!_ – dijo Emmett bastante emocionado, parecía un niño.

_-No quiero llegar al 3!... uno...- _Rose parecía algo histérica cuando empezó a contar los números como una mamá a punto de castigar a su hijo, tuve que esconder mi cara en el cabello de mi Bells para no carcajearme pero mi cuerpo temblaba de la risa.

_-Hijo creo que es mejor que vayas-_ dijo Carlisle educadamente quién estaba sentado con su esposa – _tendrán mucho tiempo para hablar._

-_Osita…_ - dijo Emmett sentándose con Rose, quien se limitó abrocharle el cinturón como un niño.

_-MICHAEL!!!-_ dijo Sra. Rosalie. Esto ya era demasiado me estaba ahogando con mi risa al igual que Jasper, a quien tenía enfrente, esto fácilmente podría ser la viva imagen de Rose y Emmett en dos décadas.

_-Ya voy mi rosita!...-_ dijo calmadamente aun riéndose.

_-No me llames así y ven a abrocharte el cinturón que vamos a despegar!-_ dijo la Sra. Rosalie cuando su esposo se sentó.

Una vez en el aire, yo seguía pegado a mi Bella mientras mi padre, Charlie, Carlisle y Michael tomaban Whiskey hablando de negocios. Las madres, junto con Alice y Rose estaban mirando unas revistas de decoración y moda. Emmett y Jasper jugaban con el Playstation3 que estaba en una de las salas del avión, y Sophie estaba jugando con ellos pintando en un libro.

_- Estás cómodo amor? -_dijo mi Bella mientras ambos mirábamos por la ventana. Estaba preocupada por si estaba aburrido o si quisiera ir con los chicos.

-_Estoy donde quiero estar... contigo! Mis brazos se sienten vacíos sino estás en ellos! Te Amo! O es que acaso quieres ir a ver revistas de moda?_ – dijo sonriendo pícaramente mientras señalaba a Alice con sus labios.

_-NO!..._ – dije con cara de terror. Él se acurruco aún más en mi pecho mientras yo recostaba mi cabeza sobre la suya.

_-Buenas Tardes les habla el Capitán Smith, por favor tomen sus asientos y abrochen sus cinturones que en pocos minutos estaremos aterrizando. Muchas Gracias _– dijo por el altavoz el capitán.

En pocos minutos ya habíamos aterrizado. Nos esperaban dos limosinas y una camioneta para todos los equipajes, que fácilmente sobre pasaban las veinte maletas. Jane fue la última en bajar y subió a la limosina donde íbamos mi padre, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Sophie y yo.

-_Buenas tardes…-_ se limitó a decir con dureza debajo de sus lentes oscuros.

Pude ver como mi padre la miro con rabia, pero procuré ignorar eso y preocuparme por vigilar a Sophie quien jugaba con su muñeca en las piernas de Jasper. Fuimos en silencio todo el camino, cuando al fin llegamos al rancho de mi padre, la casa tenía 12 habitaciones y 14 baños… juntos con unas cuantas salas y salones de juegos, aparte había otra casa más pequeña para los empleados tanto de la casa como de mantenimiento del resto de la propiedad.

Entramos todos haciendo un poco de escándalo, en la sala nos recibieron en todos los empleados en fila: el ama de llaves, que era como una nana para mí, la cocinera y dos chicas de mi edad, las cuales supuse eran nuevas empleadas porque nunca las había visto, pude percatarme como nos miraron a los tres chicos… casi nos comían.

-_Mis niños…!-_ dijo mi nana abrazándome a mi y a Jasper- _Dónde está mi consentida?_

_-AQUIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!-_ gritó Sophie saltando detrás de mí y corriendo adonde estaba la nana.

_-Buenos días Sr. Masen!- _dijo saludando respetuosamente a mi padre mientras cargaba a la pequeña.

_-Buenos días, Margaret! Cómo anda todo? Alguna novedad?-_ dijo mi padre con informalidad- _Ya viste que te traje muchos invitados, ésta mujer ama tener esta casa llena de gente!_

_-Por supuesto! Todos son bienvenidos… me alegra mucho tenernos aquí. Yo soy el ama de llaves y estoy a su disposición. Estás son las empleadas que estarán a su disposición en la casa para cualquier necesidad que se les ofrezcan.-_ dijo Margaret con protocolo.

_-Por Dios! Margaret! Eres de la familia… te lo he dicho mil veces! Ahora bien, hay muchas habitaciones escojan las que quieran!- _dijo mi padre con entusiasmo, tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a mi padre así.

_-Nana… te presentó a mi novia! Bella_…- dije llamándola aparte.

_-Oh cariño! Mucho gusto! Eres una lindura… sus ojos están llenos de amor, pide lo que quieras querida, yo personalmente me encargaré de consentirte!-_ dijo con amor.

-_Muchas Gracias, Margaret, pero ya tengo que pelear con Edward para que no me malcrié_ – ambas se burlaron de mí.- _creo que nos llevaremos muy bien. _

_- y tu debes ser la novia de "rizos"… mucho gusto querida!_ – dijo la nana a Alice.

_- Nana por favor no repitas eso… no sabes como podrían usar eso en mi contra si lo escuchan los oídos inapropiados!- _dijo Jazz mirando a Emmett a lo lejos.

_-Hey chicos… no hace falta que les diga que cada quien dormirá en su habitación, cierto?-_ dijo mi padre haciendo que todos abriéramos los ojos como platos, delatándonos…

_-Creo que deberíamos poner cámaras en esos cuartos…!-_ dijo mi padre bromeando con Charlie y Carlisle quienes no pudieron aguantar estallar en carcajadas ante la expresión de nuestros rostros ya que sabíamos que aunque estuvieran riendo lo decían muy en serio.

-_No creo quisieran ver eso…-_ dijo Reneé regañándolos- _en realidad creen que apenas nos durmamos no van a correr los unos al cuarto de los otros_.

_-Estoy de acuerdo… lo máximo que podemos hacer es! No quiero puertas cerradas, estamos?-_ dijo Esme al lado de Reneé mirándonos.

_-No… olvídenlo!-_ dijo Charlie cruzando los brazos.

_-Sr. Swan prometo comportarme… yo respeto mucho a su hija_- dije calmadamente, definitivamente esa seria una larga semana.

-_Ok… pero si veo esa puerta aunque sea un poco cerrada, Bella duerme conmigo, estamos?-_ dijo Charlie haciendo que todos rieran.

_-Creo que estos chicos pueden ser creativos… si quieren hacer algo! Por tanto, me parece que preocuparnos es en vano!-_ dijo el padre de Rose.

_-Papá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_ dijo Rose mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, mientras Emmett se tomaba el estómago de reírse –_Emmett… sabes? yo creo que sí quiero una habitación para mi sola…_

_-NO NO NO NO NO…!!!!-_ dijo Emmett incorporándose rápidamente. Ahora era el padre de Rose quien se reía divertido por el reaccionar del novio de su hija.

Todos nos reímos de la situación, yo tenía abrazada a Bella y no me había dado cuenta que estaba roja como una tomate, no pude evitar acariciar sus mejillas al mirarla.

Sophie quería ver a Jane, así que la acompañe mientras los demás seguían en la sala. Ella había subido a su cuarto apenas llegamos, toque la puerta pero nadie abrió, así que abrí. Cuando entre me quede impactado de lo que vi… Jane estaba enfrente al espejo sin sus lentes y tenía un gran moretón en su mejilla, obviamente debido a una bofetada que le habían dado…

_*****************************************************************************************************_

_**AHHHhhh ¿?? Alguien perdio los estribos con Jane???**_

_**Bueno espero comentarios este Chap estaba demasiado largo por eso lo dividí en 2… espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte… y que no se molesten mucho po lo de Jane :(**_

_**Besos y espero sus reviews a ver que les pareció… ya está casi lista la segunda parte solo me faltan detalles técnicos jajaja…**_

_**Pórtense mal pero háganlo bien ;) …..**_

_**Las quiero 2much!!!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ale!!**_


	26. VERDADES!

_**Waooo chicas que tal??? Les cuento que no tenia pensado subir hoy pero vi las fotos del beso entre Bella y Edward en Volterra y que les puedo decir quede… sin palabras y me dije a mi misma hoy será un gran dia asi que publicare jajajajajajaja (las que aun no han visto la fotos avísenme y les paso el link ;) jeje)**_

_**Por supuesto Capitulo dedicado a mi Bella Beta: Sister, are you tryin' to kill me???? Jejejejejeje Love U!!!**_

_**Por cierto olvide escribirles en el chap anterior la canción del despertador de Bella se llama LUCKY y la interpretan JASON MRAZ y COLBIE CAILLAT es demasiado bella deberían escucharla al menos una vez jejeje**_

_**Ahora si agradecimientos:**_

_**-**__**Kelda Ylonen Cullen:**__ bueno amiga te cuento que si es mi oso el que me castiga yo también me porto mal todos los días jajaja _

_**-Ammyriddle:**__ Opps Ammy siento mucho desilusionarte…_

_**-EdwardKaname:**__ jajajaja lo siento… Ryan esta lejos…jejeje_

_**-FAYRES12:**__ creo que en este chap si vas a querer ponerle el otro ojo morado jajajaja_

**_-Carolhina7_**_**(): **jajaja muchas gracias me encanta que te haya gustado la historia y bueno te cuento que aun falta mucho para que se acabe la historia jejejeje creo…_

_**-Zay ():**__ Mi Zay como estas???? Espero q bien jeje bueno aquí esta el otro espero que lo disfutes ;) besos…_

_**--Andreiitah- ():**__ jajaja si los chicos solo saben usar la fuerza jajaja y por supuesto acertaste ;) espero que te guste la explicación del por qué y me mandes tu review a ver qué tal? jeje _

_**-MaferCullen95:**__ jajaja muchísimas gracias espero que te guste el chap… besos ;)_

_**-MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN**__: jajaja tranquila de verdad quería ponerlo mas violento pero sentí que no era justo la odiamos pero tampoco es para tanto jejeje_

_**-Alex-Cullen-Pattinson:**__ jajajaja no fue Ryan jejejeje espero que te guste este chap y este lemmon ;) Besos!!!_

_**-Undostresquehoraes:**__ bueno entonces amaras al padre de Edward jejeje ya pase por tu historia y te deje un rr jejeje esta muy buena sigue asi mis sinceras felicitaciones colega!!! Jejeje Besos!!!_

_**-Lucero08:**__ Si amiga en este chap se revelan los secretos cha channnnnn!! Jajajajaja_

_**-Super Fanfic ():**__ Creo que este es tu capitulo tiene un poco de todo lo que te gusta jejejeje disfrutalo!!! Besos…._

_**-Awen Granger:**__ Mi Ami linda te perdiste otra vez días que no hablamos espero que todo este bien… bueno de la historia que te puedo decir ami??? Si Rose es una suertuda… viste lo que me hizo Meli en su fic??? Mi oso con Tania!!!! Iuuckkk todavía no lo supero jajaja bueno lo del golpe aquí explico que fue lo que sucedió para que entiendan porque él actuó así…jajaja casi me hago pipi con lo de Viva Pucca!!! Jajajaja de verdad nunca la podre ver igual jajajaja te quiero muchísimo ami por favor cuídate mucho!!!!_

_**-Darthmocy:**__ Aquí se resuelven todas tus incógnitas jejeje espero que te guste… disfruta el chap ;)_

_**-Malu-cullen:**__ jejeje ninguno de los dos, ya veras quien fue jejjejeje besos!!!_

_**-Blackncullen:**__ todas nos queremos portar mal jajajaja que bueno que te gusto como use tu palabra… de verdad que en ese momento quedo perfecta jajajaja y tienes razón no algunos no resisten una semana sin sexo ya sabes de quien hablo no??? bueno amiga disfruta el capitulo espero que te guste ;) besos!!!_

_**-Lily v.v:**__ jajajajaa claro que conozco a cao y sus sexosidades jejeje, espero q te guste este chap!!!_

_**-Sandy Culblab:**__ bueno no fue Charlie pero quien lo hizo tuvo buenas razones para golpearla… Besos!!!_

_**-MaxiPau:**__ jajajaja amiga con el: EPALE!!! Te delataste jajajaja en seguida dije: esta es de aquí!!! Jajajaja bueno imagínate si para ti es burda de difícil(uyyy que bien decir eso y q me entiendas jajaja) escribir los reviews buscando palabras para que te entiendan como será para mi escribir esta historia jejeje, no puedo decir: Van a tirar… o de pinga… ni siquiera nuestro común Coño o que ladilla jajajajaja de verdad eso es un desafio para mi cerebrito jajaja me rei muchísimo cuando lei: mas finooo!!! Jajajaja te cuento que originalmente quería hacer algo con los sirvientas pero ya era mucho drama par un capitulo jajaja muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones de corazón y viniendo de alguien tan cercano de mi propio país pues me pone demasiado feliz. Por cierto pásate por la historia de mi beta que seguro también te gusta imagínate la isla de margarita y Edward viviendo allí ufff como demasiado!!! Jajaja se llama A Beautiful Mess. Bueno estamos hablandito, besitos!!!_

_**-Kriito Cullen Masen:**__ jajajaja aquí sabras quien le pego a Jane, tranquila jejeje _

_-__**Karo_cullen (no cuenta en fanfic):**__ primero gracias por tus reviews jajajaja y aquí esta el otro chap espeo que te guste… besos!_

_-__**Renesmecullen1918:**__ creeme que yo me estreso full haciendo mis maletas asi que comprendo totalmente a las chicas y por supuesto no quiero que nadie me ayude jajajaja XOXO!!! Jejejeje _

_**Y por supuesto muchísimas gracias a quienes me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos:**_

_**-**_Luna duSoleil, chiiocullen, Atropos Swan.

_**NOTA:**__** no se porque tu nombre siempre se borra de los agradecimientos no sabes que pena me da cuando me doy cuenta jejeje espero que me disculpes… un besote y gracias por tu apoyo siempre!!!**_

_**En el Capítulo anterior:**_

Sophie quería ver a Jane, así que la acompañe mientras los demás seguían en la sala. Ella había subido a su cuarto apenas llegamos, toque la puerta pero nadie abrió, así que abrí. Cuando entre me quede impactado de lo que vi… Jane estaba enfrente al espejo sin sus lentes y tenía un gran moretón en su mejilla, obviamente debido a una bofetada que le habían dado…

_**Personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia pues de las neuronas e mi beta y yo jejeje…**_

_***********************************************************************************************************_

_**Edward POV**_

_-Qué ves?...-_ dijo Jane mirándome con altanería- _me caí y aparte eso no es tu problema! Porque no te largas…_ - dijo claramente enojada.

_-Mamá… que te paso?-_ dijo Sophie acercándose con miedo. Yo estaba preparado para sacarla de ahí si se le ocurría tratarla mal.

-_Nada Sophie… porque no te recuestas en la cama y ves un poco de televisión_- dijo dándole el control. Me sorprendió su actitud. No pude entender bien que dijo entre dientes pero fue algo como que "tu padre me las pagará"…

-_Princesa llámame si me necesitas…-_ dije con advertencia a Sophie- _Pórtate bien!_

_-Tomaré un baño, cierra la puerta cuando salgas… Edward_- dijo Jane cerrando la puerta del baño detrás de ella. Tuve miedo de dejar a Sophie pero algo me decía que con mi padre ahí, ella no se atrevería a hacer nada.

Baje aún en shock, por lo que había visto, nunca creí que mi padre fuera capaz de pegarle a una mujer!!! Es decir… si alguna mujer me había provocado matar en esta vida era a esa, pero de pensarlo a hacerlo hay un grannnn trecho que recorrer. Necesitaba aclarar esto con mi padre inmediatamente.

Llegue a la sala donde estaban casi todos conversando unos con otros. Mi padre se encontraba hablando con Bella amenamente, ella tenia esa magia de ganarse a todas las personas, Papá siempre era tan serio con todo el mundo que estaba sorprendido al verlo reírse junto a Bella, por un momento dude en interrumpirlos pero precisaba discutir la situación de Jane con él.

-Interumpo? – Dije mientras sujetaba la cintura de Bella con uno de mis brazos.

-Tu padre me estaba contando algunas anécdotas muy divertidas de un niño muy travieso… -Dijo mi Bella y Dios solo ella podía hacer que un comentario tan inocente me provocara querer saltarle encima, pero mis "travesuras" debían esperar…

-_Papá... Puedo hablar contigo?_ – dije con seriedad.

-_Edward voy acomodar mis cosas en tu cuarto, te espero!-_ dijo Bella dándome un dulce beso.

_-Claro mi amor… yo subo ahora.-_ dije tratando de disimular.

_-Buenas Noches Sr. Masen, espero que pronto podamos seguir conversando_ –Le dijo Bella a mi padre y no pude evitar sentir un poco de celos.

-_Buenas Noches hija, descansa y por favor llámame Edward._ –los tres reímos por un momento, Bella termino de despedirse de los demás y subió a nuestra habitación-.

_-Vamos a mi despecho, hijo…-_ dijo mi padre y caminé detrás de él, mientras los demás comenzaban a dirigirse a sus habitaciones.

Entramos, cerré la puerta y me senté en el marco de la ventana que ocupaba la mitad de la pared que daba una vista de las altas montañas.

-_Vi a Jane…-_Dije y pude observar como la cara de felicidad que tenía mi padre cambio inmediatamente- _no me vayas a decir que se cayó también… _-dije cruzando los brazos. Por primera vez en mi vida me preguntaba si ella podía tener algo de víctima en todo esto.

_-Edward, no te metas en mis problemas_…- dijo mi padre desviando su mirada de la mía sentándose en su silla detrás del escritorio.

_-La golpeaste?...-_dije sin rodeos.

_***** Flashback *****_

_-Ya no se cómo decírtelo, no quiero que te acerques a ellos y mucho menos que le pongas un dedo encima a mi hija- _le dije cansado de su comportamiento tan irracional.

_-También es mi hija Edward!!! –_me grito a milímetros de mi cara, pude sentir su aliento lleno de alcohol evidentemente había estado bebiendo.

-_Jane, tu nunca la trataste como tal, qué pensabas que nunca me enteraría de lo mal que la tratabas??? ni siquiera Jasper te interesaba… ahora lo veo todo tan claro- _le dije avergonzado conmigo mismo por haber estado tan ciego todos estos años.

-_Jasper fue un error al igual que la mocosa esa!!! Y no me vengas con tu alta moral porque estoy segura que la zorra de tu ex también tuvo a Edward solo para amarrarte!!! –_grito.

No aguanté más y la abofeteé… el amor que sentía por Elizabeth la madre de Edward era sagrado, ella era mi mundo y cuando murió se que una gran parte de mi se fue con ella…

-_No te permito que en tu vida, vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de Elizabeth con tus sucios labios… y vete porque en estos momentos no se de qué sería capaz…_ -le dije mientras ella se levantaba del suelo con su mano en la mejilla y su labio botando un pequeño hilo de sangre.

_***** Fin del Flashback *****_

_-Lo que yo hago o no, con mi esposa no es de tu incumbencia…_ - dijo con advertencia.

_-Tienes razón, no lo es, pero si eso hace que ella tome represarías contra tu familia, simplemente por hacerte daño entonces… eso se convierte en mi problema.- _dije levantándome y apoyando las manos en el escritorio.

_-Ella no se atreverá a hacer nada… créeme…_ - dijo con seguridad mirándome a los ojos.

_-Si claro… me decepcionas… "esa" es tu manera de solucionar las cosas??? Te has convertido en todo lo que me enseñaste que no fuera.-_ dije sin que perdiéramos el contacto visual.

_-Edward tú no sabes que fue lo que sucedió así que mantente al margen, te puedes arrepentir de tus palabras y además yo soy tu padre, te guste o no, y me debes respeto!!!... Creo que está conversación ha terminado y NUNCA volveremos a tocar este tema, entendiste?- _dijo todo eso sin dejar de taladrarme con su mirada haciéndome sentir como un niño, salí de ahí sin decir nada azotando la puerta.

_-Bella…-_ dije entrando a mi habitación, iba a cerrar la puerta pero… NO PODIA…RAYOS!!!! Esto estaba comenzando a amargarme, tuve que calmarme pensando que esto podría ser mucho peor- _Ven aquí conmigo…_- lo dije como una orden pero no me importo.

_-Qué paso?-_ dijo haciéndome caso sin protestar, en tan poco tiempo nos habíamos llegado a conocer tan bien que Bella supo inmediatamente al escuchar mi voz que algo grave había sucedido.

-_Nada… solo quiero quedarme así, está bien?- _dije recostando mi cabeza en su pecho y cerrando mis ojos, mientras sentía como acariciaba mi cabello y mi espalda.

_-Estoy aquí para ti… no lo olvides… Te Amo_- dijo besando mi cabeza, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para calmarme, jure que nunca hablaría de esto con nadie. Nos quedamos dormidos en esa posición.

El día siguiente lo pasamos en la habitación, nadie subió por nosotros lo que agradecí enormemente, estuvimos viendo películas, hablando un rato, el tiempo que pasaba con Bella, era indescriptible, no nos cansábamos nunca de estar juntos, incluso el silencio entre nosotros resultaba agradable. Pero… nada es perfecto….

_-Hey tórtolos… seleccionamos unas películas para ver mientras esta la cena, todos los padres salieron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores._ – dijo Jasper recostándose de la puerta.

Oh Jasper! Como le iba a decir esto… tenía que hacerlo, pero seguramente el no se quedaría callado y mi padre… ese no era mi problema, debería mantenerme al margen, si Jasper le decía algo a Jane estoy seguro que ella le diría que ese no es su problema, así como me dijo a mí. Ojala no hubiera visto nada…

_-Ya vamos Jazz…-_ dijo Bella besando mi frente cuando Jazz se fue con los demás – _Edward?_

_-Ujum…-_respondí automáticamente y de repente imagine que era ella la que tenía ese golpe tan horrible en su hermoso rostro y que yo la había golpeado, sentí como el pánico entro en mí.

_-Bella te amo demasiado… nunca te haría daño! Eres lo más importante en mi vida! Si alguien alguna vez te llegará a poner un dedo encima te juro que lo mataría con mis propias manos… No soportaría un solo respiro de esa persona_- en ese momento recordé a Ryan, si lo tuviera ahora enfrente lo mataría sin compasión.

_-Edward, yo lo sé… pero a qué viene todo esto? Siento que me estoy perdiendo algo. Puedes confiar en mí... no me gusta verte así_- dijo con preocupación mi ángel.

_-Solo un mal sueño mi vida… Vamos con los demás!-_ dije sonriéndole para luego besarla con necesidad y desesperación, necesitaba sentirme seguro y solo ella podía hacer eso. Respondió mi beso con igual intensidad, sentía como iba perdiendo mi autocontrol…

_-SINO BAJAN YA… VOY A SUBIR!!!-_ grito Alice asomándose desde la escalera.

De mala gana, nos paramos y nos unimos a los demás, que ya estaban instalados cada uno en un mueble recostado con su pareja.

_-Te toca el piso por llegar tarde!- _dijo Emmett abrazando a Rose.

-_Vale… ya vengo_- abrí un estante y saque más de una docena de cojines, los coloque en la alfombra enfrente del televisor y tomé una manta- _Mi Bells acuéstate_- muy gustosa se recostó en los cojines y yo coloque la manta encima, me coloque a su lado bajo la manta ambos rodeados de cojines!.

_-Heyyyy eso es trampa!!! Se supone que el piso no debería ser divertido te lo cambió!-_ dijo Emmett haciendo que me riera.

_-NO! De hecho esto esta muchísimo mejor que el sofá_- le dije- _Bella estás muy lejos…_- le dije al oído a mi amor.

Me besó con dulzura, mirándome con una intensa pasión y amor. Se acercó más a mí, acurrucándose a mi costado, abrazándome con una de sus piernas.

_-Shhh! Osito, porfis! Vamos a ver la peli, si?-_ dijo Rose como una niña, haciendo que Emmett quedará totalmente incapacitado para seguir diciendo algo.

_-y Sophie?-_ dijo de repente Bella sentándose. Siempre se preocupaba tanto por ella, era una conexión más allá de la sangre la que tenían.

_-Se fue con Esme y Renee a pasear con los demás…-_ explicó Jasper para calmarla. Haciendo que volviera a la posición que estaba a mi lado.

_-Oh no!!! Voy a llorar con esa película y no podré dormir…- _dijo Bella haciendo pucheros. La película era A walk to remember (un amor para recordar) ya la había visto, el final era bastante triste, aunque el chico me recordaba un poco a mi antes de conocer a Bella.

_-Es solo una película… es una linda historia de amor! El cambio porque la ama, así como yo cambié por ti, ella es igual de terca y necia que tú… hay ciertas similitudes!-_ dije sonriéndole- _con la diferencia que tu siempre estarás conmigo y si te pasa algo pues no dudes que iré detrás de ti. _

_-No quiero que nada nos separe… ni la muerte!- _dijo Bella acurrucándose en mi pecho.

-_Ok! Creo que deberíamos ver otra peli…! Esto podría tornarse un poco difícil_- dije haciéndole cariños a mi Bella.

_-No está bien, vamos a verla…-_ dijo en voz baja.

Comenzó la película, tuve que aguantarme todos los comentarios de Jasper y Emmett sobre cómo me parecía al chico y como me había vuelto tan romántico de la noche a la mañana.

_-Jasper me gana en lo romántico…-_ dije con seguridad- _pueden dejar que veamos la película y callarse la boca!_

-_Jasper…_ - dijo con advertencia a Alice al ver que este me iba a responder algo.

_-Oso… si sigues me voy al piso SOLA…-_ dijo con advertencia Rose.

Subí un poco a Bella para que su cara quedara a la altura de mis labios y comencé a llenársela de besos, le decía entre besos lo mucho que la amaba.

Me tomo por sorpresa cuando tomó mi cabello con algo de fuerza acercándome a sus labios, como exigiendo que la besará de verdad. No pude evitar sonreír por su necesidad, antes de complacerla. Nos perdimos en un beso bastante intenso, con una mano subí la manta casi hasta taparnos por completo, mientras mis manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo.

No sé en qué momento se acabo la película y prendieron la luz. Nos costó abrir los ojos, dado que la luz nos había encandilado, los labios de Bella estaban en mi cuello y mis manos en su trasero manteniéndola cerca de mí.

_- Bella… acabo la película…-_ dije en su oído haciendo que su cara ardiera y la dejará escondida en mi cuello, la mantuve abrazada riéndome de lo dulce que era.

Creí que todos estarían encima burlándose pero… de reojo mire a Emmett que estaba de espalda con Rose acorralada entre el espaldar del mueble y su pecho, no se veía que hacía y tampoco quería ver. Hacia el otro lado, Alice y Jasper estaban fundidos el uno en el otro mientras dormían. Pero entonces… quién encendió la luz…

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, Emmett se volteó rápidamente para ponerse boca arriba, pero… supongo no recordó que estaba de lado en el borde del mueble y cayó el suelo con todos los botones de la camisa abierta, por lo menos, Rose estaba con toda su ropa en su sitio aunque algo despeinada.

_-WTF???-_ gritó Emmett.

Yo me senté de golpe atrayendo a Bella con mi brazo, para que se sentada al lado mío. Miré hacia el arco de entrada a la sala y los vi a todos menos a Charlie y mi padre.

_-Oso tontitooo!!! Te caíste_!!!- dijo Sophie saltándole alrededor mientras se reía.

_-Me imagino que la película habrá estado muy interesante, no?_ – comentó Michael a Carlisle, mientras ambos reían.

_-Si, no lo dudo… _- dijo Carlisle.

Discretamente miré a Bella, para revisar que toda su ropa estuviera en su sitio, no quería darles más de que hablar. Emmett intento levantarse para tomar a Sophie y tumbarla al piso con él y casi se le caen los pantalones que tenía abiertos, por primera vez creí que Rose moriría de la vergüenza. Menos mal que él se levanto primero. Al verlo me di cuenta que yo estaba igual que el… disimuladamente sentí como Bella abrochaba mi pantalón.

-_De acuerdo, Carlisle y Michael! Vamos terminó el espectáculo!...-_ dijo Esme con paciencia.

_-Qué nos perdimos?-_ dijo mi padre entrando en ese momento con mi suegro… Me paré lo más rápido que pude con Bella, gracias a Dios ambos estábamos presentables y ya Emmett se había terminado de vestir, Jasper y Alice se habían despertado perdidos sobre lo que había pasado.

_-Estábamos viendo una peli mientras estaba la cena…-_ dijo Bella tratando de sonar tranquila.

_-Bueno, será mejor que bajemos ya la cena está lista…-_ dijo mi padre, haciendo que bajáramos al gran comedor.

_**Rose POV **_

Después del día que nos encontraron viendo la película en la sala, casi se me cae la cara de vergüenza, era demasiado obvio que habíamos estado haciendo algo más que ver una película. Mi padre era como decir, Emmett en unos años, cuando dicen que toda mujer busca un hombre parecido a su padre, sin querer creo haber entrado en esa categoría. Mi madre era mi mejor amiga y con un carácter muy parecido al mío por ello, teníamos nuestras buenas discusiones en ocasiones.

El día siguiente fuimos de excursión y regresamos agotados. La víbora de Jane no asomo su nariz en los siguientes tres días. Mi pobre oso estaba al borde de un ataque con eso de las puertas abiertas, había necesitado de todo mi carácter para mantenerlo a raya estas noches.

El miércoles, estábamos todos en el comedor desayunando. No se quienes eran peor: Carlisle, Charlie, Edward y Michael molestándose y burlándose o sus respectivos hijos.

_-Deberíamos jugar al fútbol americano!_ – dijo mi Oso.

_-Excelente idea! Es hora de mostrarles a estos pequeños como se juega!-_ dijo Michael.

_-Esto será interesante, espero no hayas pedido tus habilidades de capitán Carlisle_- dijo Charlie.

_-Solo espera que mi hijo no las haya heredado todas sino estaremos en problemas_- dijo haciendo que todos rieran.

_-Yo fui corredor en mi época, al igual que mi hijo ahora, creo que es hora de ver que tanto sacaste de mí_, _hijo_- dijo el Sr. Masen.

-_Oíste eso Emmett? Creo deberíamos tener cuidado…_ - dijo Edward divertido.

_-Uy si! Que miedo! Jasper es nuestro cerebro y con nuestra fuerza y rapidez somos invencibles!-_ dijo mi Oso muy orgulloso.

_-Con que el cerebro? No conocía esas habilidades…-_ dijo Charlie muy orgulloso. Sentía nuevamente esa sensación de que me perdía algo y creo que todos se dieron cuenta pero nadie dijo nada.

_-No han visto nada! Los he visto jugar… son muy buenos, Jazz es muy listo!_- dijo Bella sonriéndole.

_-Hey!!! Y a mí qué?_ – dijo Edward haciéndose el ofendido.

-_Estábamos hablando de Jazz! Cuando hablemos de ti… doy mi opinión, si preguntas eres increíblemente rápido, no sé como lo haces, para tomar el balón, correr y esquivar a todos… A LA VEZ!-_ dijo como si fuera una niña.

_-Lo es, solo porque siempre voy delante de él quitándole a todo el mundo de enfrente!-_ dijo Emmett riéndose.

-_Cierto, Oso! Te debo más de una… sino estaría hecho puré!_- dijo Edward.

Dulcemente roce la pierna de mi oso, haciendo que me mirará y me besará solo con un poco de intensidad.

_-HORA DE JUGAR!-_ dijo mi padre.

Todos subieron a cambiarse y una hora despues todos estábamos abajo listos para el partido. Escogieron los equipos, el primero estaba conformado por: Emmett, Carlisle y mi padre, el otro por: Edward, Charlie y Jasper. El Sr. Masen tuvo que ir a su despacho por algo de su trabajo pero aseguro que en cuanto terminara se uniría.

Iban empatados y nosotras no parábamos de reírnos, cuando Carlisle le lanzó el balón a Emmett y cuando fue anotar Charlie y Jasper lo derribaron, recuperando el balón para su equipo haciendo que mi oso formará una pataleta.

_-Tranquilo mi amor… Es solo un juego!-_ dije tratando de no reírme.

Jasper le lanzó el balón Edward quién esquivo a Emmett pero no a Carlisle que era bastante rápido. Todos cayeron al piso riéndose.

_-Así se hace!!!-_ le dijo mi padre a Carlisle.

Escuchamos a Sophie llorando dentro de la casa, TODOS salimos corriendo adentro. Cuando llegamos a la sala Sophie se tomaba el brazo mientras lloraba y Jane estaba enfrente con el control de la televisión en la mano.

_-Te dije que me dolía la cabeza, porque nunca haces caso…! Y deja de llorar que me va a explotar la cabeza… no entiendes!-_ dijo cerrando los ojos para calmarse.

-_Qué le hiciste a mi hija?_ – dijo el Sr. Masen saliendo de su despacho.

_-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…-_ dijo Sophie mientras corría a sus brazos y Alice y yo le hacíamos cariño en sus cabellos y espalda.

_-Le dije que le bajará el volumen… me estaba volviendo loca!_- dijo Jane. Pero su esposo la tomo fuertemente del brazo.

-_Suéltame!-_ dijo Jane.

_-PAPÁ!!!-_ llegó gritando Edward a la sala- _Cálmate…_- dijo como si su padre fuera capaz de golpearla. Se notaba que era un hombre incapaz de eso.

_-Espero disculpen el comportamiento de mi esposa, ESTAMOS trabajando en eso_- dijo el Sr. Masen.

_-Pues yo no me disculpo de nada! Es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana!-_ grito ella fuera de sí haciendo que él la tomará aún más fuerte por el brazo.

-_No me provoques Jane!...-_ dijo con un tono que podría dejar frío a cualquiera.

_-Todos fuera de aquí! AHORA!!!-_ dijo mi madre, cerrando las grandes puertas de esa sala para dejarlos solos.

_-Estás bien? Mi pequeña…_- dije besando los rizos de Sophie.

_-Si… tía Rose pero me duele mi brazo…_- dijo señalándose una marca roja.

_-VOY A MATAR A ESA MUJER…-_ dije como si lo tuviera reprimido dentro de mi desde que entre a la sala.

_-Somos dos…-_ dijo Bella llena de rabia.

Emmett me abrazó para calmarme y me saco de ahí. Fuimos a dar un paseo, una vez que termine de desahogarme y decir cuánto mal quería hacerle a esa mujer. Me di cuenta que comenzaba el atardecer, pobre de mí oso probablemente había pasado horas haciendo un monólogo conmigo misma.

_-Emmy perdóname… estaba fuera de mi! Necesitaba decir todo eso o iba a explotar!... pero ya no hablaré más de eso. Ven acá_- dije tomando de su brazo mientras caminábamos.

_-No tengo nada que perdonarte mi cielo! Lo importante es que ya estás más tranquila!-_ dijo compresivo pero con cara de aburrido.

Tomé su mano y camine hacia un prado donde podíamos sentarnos a ver el atardecer, aunque estaba un poco nublado. Se sentó y yo me senté encima de él con una pierna a cada lado para poder besarlo como quería.

Agarre su cara con mis manos y comencé a besarlo. Inmediatamente, profundizó el beso tomándome fuertemente por las caderas. Nos besamos y nuestras manos recorrían nuestros cuerpos sin descanso… comencé a sentir como pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre mí, llovía y mi camisa estaba totalmente pegada a mi cuerpo dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Mi oso parecía realmente enloquecido, sus ojos ardían de pasión y excitación al verme así.

_-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida…-_ dijo aún admirándome. Sin pensarlo me quite la camisa y mi brassier dejando que las gotas de agua corrieran libremente por todo mi cuerpo.

-_DIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!-_ fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de lamer mis pechos. Podía sentir su lengua haciendo círculos en mis pezones, mientras sus manos subían y bajamos por mis espalda.

Yo soltaba pequeño gemidos de placer, era increíble lo que este hombre podía hacer con su lengua, nunca me cansaría de sentirlo. Mi cabello húmedo se pegaba a mi espalda y a mi pecho, sin mediar palabra me coloco debajo él, arrodillándose delante de mí para quitarse su camisa mientras yo desabrochaba sus pantalones.

_-Te necesito… quiero se tuya Emmett…-_ dije eso completamente llevada por el deseo, era una necesidad tanto como el respirar.

Yo estaba recostada sobre la grama con mi pecho totalmente desnudo mientras el agua corría por mis senos y mi abdomen. Abrió mis piernas con fuerza, sin yo oponer ninguna resistencia, me besó al punto que sentí mis labios se hinchaban, desabrochaba mi pantalón hasta que por fin se levantó un poco para sacármelos. Se quedó un rato admirándome mientras rozaba el diminuto hilo, la cual era la única prenda que cubría mi cuerpo. Con más delicadeza de la que yo deseaba la separo de mi cuerpo, mientras yo arqueaba mi espalda únicamente de imaginar el placer que estaba por sentir.

El estaba completamente mojado, el agua sobre su pecho parecían ríos que se perdían en sus marcados abdominales, era un dios… sumamente apetitoso y excitante el solo verlo. Coloco cada una de mis piernas a sus lados y comencé a sentir su erección, sentía que me iba a volver loca… LO NECESITABA!

Con una mano tomo mi espalda y me pegó contra su pecho. Tomo con ambas mano mis glúteos levantándome para luego bajarme lentamente, yo sentía como con su pene me penetraba… No pude evitar gemir su nombre con fuerza cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí.

_-Te gusta?-_ dijo mordiendo uno de mis pechos.

_-Si…_ -Yo comencé a moverme en círculos y de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que mis piernas temblarán del placer que estaba sintiendo, incline mi cabeza hacia atrás y podía sentir como el agua caía entre nosotros.

-_Rose… sigue…_ - Emmett tomo fuerte mis caderas y comenzó a subirme y bajarme con rapidez, penetrándome cada vez con más fuerza. Yo gemía casi sin aliento…

-_Mi amor… voltéate…-_ dijo apenas abriendo los ojos. Me ayudó a levantarme, para luego sentarse el y con delicadeza tomo mis caderas para ayudarme a sentarme encima de él, dándole la espalda.

Comencé a sentir la punta de pene, con una erección increíble, en mi trasero, mi corazón latía con fuerza. Poco a poco fue entrando en mí, sentí un poco de dolor pero luego… OMG! Coloque mis manos en sus piernas, mientras el tomaba mis caderas subiendo y bajándome con lentitud. Poco a poco fui aumentando en ritmo de nuestras embestidas hasta que nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a temblar, ambos gemíamos nuestros nombres con el poco aliento que nos quedaba.

_-Eres increíble… una diosa….-_ dijo Emmett en mi oído mientras mordía mi cuello haciendo mi excitación un mayor.

_-Voy a acabar…-_ fue todo lo que logré decir, para mi sorpresa para aumentar mi orgasmo comenzó a estimularme con sus manos también… Si antes sentía que iba a explotar ahora era indescriptible... era insoportable la excitación que sentía por todo mi cuerpo.

_-Juntos…-_ fue todo lo que logró decir antes de que ambos alcanzáramos el orgasmo juntos.

Nos desplomamos en la grama, con delicadeza me dio la vuelta recostándome sobre su pecho. Aún la lluvia nos envolvía.

-_Te Amo Mi diosa…_ - fue agitadamente mi oso.

_-Yo también Te Amo Mi Amor… ERES MARAVILLOSO!_- dije con la voz entrecortada.

Nos quedamos un rato, hasta que Emmett busco nuestras ropas, me ayudo a vestirme y luego yo a él. Corrimos hasta la casa, pero cuando llegamos se escuchaban gritos desde la entrada.

_**Charlie POV**_

Después de lo que ocurrió en la sala, Jane había salido hecha una furia a su cuarto. Edward padre había salido, supongo yo a calmarse un poco y cuando regreso entro directamente a su despacho cerrando la puerta. El resto del día, todos habíamos estado entretenidos entre juegos y conversaciones sobre trivialidades tratando de olvidar la tensión que había en el ambiente. Sophie estaba en la cocina con Bella preparando un pastel mientras Edward y Jasper tenían una partida de ajedrez.

Escuchamos que algo se rompió, cuando fuimos a ver era una bailarina de cristal que se cayó cuando Sophie tropezó con una mesa al pasar corriendo.

_-Lo siento… Solo quería llevarle pastel a mi papá_ – dijo llorando, esperando a que la regañarán.

_-Estás bien, cariño? No pasó nada… cuidado donde pisas_- dijo mi hija tomándola en brazos, revisando que no se hubiera cortado, inmediatamente Edward estaba a su lado.

_-QUÉ LE PASO A MI BAILARINA…???_ – dijo Jane echa una furia, no sé porque me dio la impresión que eso era solo una excusa para desencadenar su ira por lo de esta tarde.

-_Fui yo…-_dijo mi hija, haciendo que todos la miráramos- _fue un accidente, te compraré una._

-_Mira niña… es una edición especial que le dieron a mi madre en reconocimiento, lo único que haces es traer problemas… sin contar todos los que le has ocasionado a mi hijo… Porque no te desapareces de nuestras vidas de una vez por todas!_ –dijo Jane.

_-A TI QUÉ TE PASA? A MI HIJA NO LE HABLAS ASÍ…-_ dijo Reneé encarando a Jane con Esme sosteniéndola para calmarla.

_-Yo le hablo como se me da la gana, a la pequeña puta que tienes por hija… bueno de tal palo tal astilla, no?-_ dijo retando con la mirada a mi esposa, esto era suficiente.

_-BASTA! TÚ no te vuelvas a meter con mi familia entendiste… porque juro que no la cuentas JANE!-_ dije poniéndome a centímetros de ella entre Reneé y ella.

_-A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo o no que hacer…-_ dijo dándome una bofetada. Esta mujer estaba loca, parecía poseída.

_-Madre Por Dios! CALMATE!_- dijo Jasper tomándola por los brazos.

_-Tu también, se te olvida que soy tu madre… ellos no son más que unos extraños! Nunca han estado en tu vida hasta ahora_- dijo mirándome con odio.

_-Es cierto, pero ahora son mi familia… te guste o no! Cálmate porque no te permitiré que lastimes a nadie más_- dijo mi hijo con seguridad sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Como pudo se soltó y fue donde Bella, sin pensarlo, antes de correr hacia mi hija Edward y Jasper se pusieron en su camino.

_-Ni se te ocurra…-_ dijo Edward.

_-Es mi hija…-_ dijo aparentando estar calmada pero yo podía sentir como la sangre le hervía por dentro.

_-Bella… mamiii… no me dejes_…- dijo Sophie agarrando fuerte la camisa de mi hija. Esto no iba a ser nada bueno, obviamente desde hace mucho Bella y Sophie tenían la mejor relación madre-hija que he visto, pero era un mal momento para decirlo.

-_COMO LA LLAMASTE? ELLA NO ES TU MADRE, TU MADRE SOY YO… ME ESTAS ROBANDO A MI HIJA!-_ gritó nuevamente fuera de sí. Bella continuaba en silencio acunando a la pequeña.

_-QUE TE CALMES TE DIJE!!!! NO LE VAS A PONER UN DEDO ENCIMA A MIS HIJOS, NI A LA NIÑA!!!!-_ ya había perdido toda la paciencia, no la aguantaba más ni me di cuenta de lo que dije.

_-Desde cuando acá tu eres el "padre modelo"! Charlie…-_dijo Jane con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara- _Quieres que todos acá sepan el padre tan responsable que eres… sobre todo tu querida hija y tu esposa!_

_-No te atrevas_…- dije mirándola a los ojos. No quería que se enteraran así…

-_Que no me atreva a qué? A decirles que me dejaste embarazada? Que me dijiste que abortará… porque no te constaba que era tu hijo, acusando de ser una cualquiera_- dijo mostrándome como un desalmado.

_-Tú me usaste… el día que Carlisle se casó, era a él a quien querías y no a mí! Me emborrachaste!-_ dije con dolor.

_-Y? Te puse una pistola en la cabeza? No verdad… tú hiciste lo que querías hacer hace mucho tiempo_- dijo aún con esa sonrisa que me tuve que controlar para no borrársela.

_-Es cierto?..._ – dijo Reneé.

_-Esme…_ -dijo Carlisle.

_-Tenemos que hablar…-_ dijo Esme llevándose a Reneé que estaba en shock.

_-A mi no me vengas a dar clases de paternidad! Charlie Swan! Cuando me dejaste sola…_ - dijo, mientras yo seguía esperando que admitiera que Jasper era mi hijo.

-_Papá… tengo un hermano o hermana…-_ dijo Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mirándome, mientras Edward y Jasper cruzaban miradas.

_-Hermano_…- dijo Jane mirando a Jasper.

_-Ah?...-_ dijo Bella, mientras Alice se acercaba a tomar a Sophie de sus brazos.

-_No pareces asombrado…-_ dijo Jane aún mirando a nuestro hijo.

_-Charlie y yo nos hicimos una prueba…-_ dijo con un temple que comenzaba admirar.

_-Jasper?-_ dijo Bella con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos.

_-Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-_ dijo el esposo de Jane entrando a la sala.

-_Me cansé de esto… dame a mi hija que me largo de aquí_!!!- dijo Jane caminando hacia Alice.

_-Si quieres te puedes ir adonde mejor te plazca, pero TÚ sola y únicamente con lo que llevas, tómalo como un regalo de mi parte, porque de lo contrario tendrías que irte desnuda de esta casa._ – dijo Edward padre parándose enfrente de ella.

-_No puedes separarme de mi hija…-_ dijo Jane retándolo

_-Apuestas?... Sabes bien que quien juega conmigo PIERDE! No me retes…-_ dijo con rudeza.

_-TE ODIO EDWARD MASEN! MALDIGO EL DIA EN QUE TE CONOCÍ_- dijo levantando la mano para pegarle pero este se le sostuvo en el aire.

_-Alice llévate a mi hija de aquí…-_ dijo sin dejar de mirar a Jane. Yo protectoramente me coloque delante de mis dos hijos. Edward estaba al lado de Bella, Carlisle había ido con Esme y Renne a explicarle todo y el resto presenciaba en silencio la escena.

-_Tú me vas a escuchar…_ - dijo Edward padre arrastrándola hacia las escaleras.

_-Eres tan poco hombre que no eres capaz de mostrarte tal cual eres delante de tus amigos!!!-_ dijo ella haciendo que este se parará en seco y volteará a mirarla con odio, logró soltarse recostándose aterrada de una pared.

_-Repítelo_….- dijo acercándose a ella. La tomó fuerte del cabello haciendo que gritará.- _Repítelo…_

-_Vamos basta… no vale la pena-_ dije poniéndole una mano en el hombro justo en el momento que Carlisle venía corriendo a ver qué sucedía.

_-Déjalo… no sería la primera vez!-_ dijo Jane escupiéndole las palabras en la cara.

-_Cállate Jane!!!_ – dijo Carlisle.

_-Te juro que haré de tu vida un infierno…- _dijo a su esposa al oído antes de soltarla- _Ve a empacar que nos vamos…_- dijo soltándola. Se incorporo y subió las escaleras.

-_Lamento todo esto… Nosotros nos vamos, ustedes pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen! Dónde está mi hija? Quiero hablar con ella antes de irme…_-dijo como si estuviera reprimiendo una ira incontenible.

_-Con Alice en la cocina… Nosotros nos iremos también, amigo…-_ dije dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-_Gracias amigo…-_ dijo antes de irse a la cocina.

_**Bella POV **_

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Jasper estaba protectoramente de espaldas a mí, siempre había querido un hermano, así como Alice tenía a Emmett. Si alguien me hubiera pedido escoger, sin duda, habría sido Jazz.

Puse una mano en su espalda haciendo que este volteará a verme. Yo simplemente me perdí en sus ojos, mientras seguía llorando y no sabía porque.

_-Por qué no sales a hablar con Jasper? Bella…-_ sugirió mi novio. Yo simplemente asentí y camine hacia la puerta seguida por mí… hermano. Sentí como Charlie nos seguía con la mirada.

Empezamos a caminar sin rumbo. Yo miraba el piso sin decir nada, dudo pero coloco su brazo sobre mis hombros. Comenzó a contarme sobre la conversación que había tenido con mi padre y sobre lo que había sucedido.

-_Entonces, soy tu media hermana… sabes conforme nos fuimos conociendo sentí que había algo más que nos unía, que me hizo sentir que si alguien algún día me diera la oportunidad de escoger un hermano… serías tu_- dije arrancando la grama del prado donde nos habíamos sentado.

-_Yo sentí exactamente lo mismo… hasta llegue a preocuparme porque no entendía que me sucedía. Amo a Alice con todo mi corazón, es la mujer de mi vida, pero por ti sentía algo fuerte pero otra clase de amor más allá de la amistad, quería cuidarte… Bella_- dijo mirándome.

-_Jazz… yo sé que es difícil porque hemos crecido separados, y esto de ser hermanos podría ser solo una obligación… pero de verdad me gustaría que fueras mi hermano…-_ dije sintiendo como mi cara ardía.

-_Ven Acá Tonta! Hermanitaaaaaa…-_ dijo haciéndome cosquillas. Me aleje un poco y lo abracé con fuerza. Quería mucho a mi hermano, no sabría cómo explicarlo pero en parte fue un alivio saber que de verdad lo era.

_-Te quiero hermanito!-_ dije como si fuera una niña.

-_Yo a ti hermanita!_ – dijo alborotándome el cabello. Nos quedamos un rato bromeando y jugando como si fuéramos dos niños. Cuando vimos que era ya muy noche, me guinde de su espalda y nos fuimos a la casa riendo.

Cuando entramos, nuestro humor contrarrestaba con el resto. Ambos veníamos pegándonos, riéndonos y despeinándonos.

_-Eh… hola…_- dije apenada cuando vi a todo el mundo reunido en la sala con las maletas listas.

-_Recogí tus cosas, Bella…-_ dijo mi madre quien a simple vista se veía que había estado llorando y que estaba molesta con mi padre.

Mi padre se nos quedo viendo como idiotizado, acercándose a nosotros. Nos abrazó fuerte a los dos y ambos correspondimos su abrazó. En ese momento, Reneé se nos acerco y mi padre se puso tenso… tengo que admitir que yo también me tense un poco no sabría qué diría mi madre.

-_Bueno… Charlie después tú y yo hablaremos de esto. Pero ustedes chicos, quizás nos cueste un poco o quizás no… pero quiero que seamos todos una familia, de acuerdo?_ – Dijo mi madre acariciando con sus manos las mejillas de mi hermano y la mía- _Ninguno tiene la culpa de esto._

-_Gracias…-_ dijo Charlie sin soltarnos a los dos.

-_No lo hago por ti… Vamos a subir las cosas a los autos_- dijo dirigiéndose a los demás.

_-Estará bien en unos días, mi bro!-_ dije guiñándole un ojo a Jazz, quién se veía preocupado por mi madre, me devolvió una sonrisa.

-_Qué tal?-_ dijo Edward al recibirme en sus brazos.

-_Muy bien! Siempre quise un hermano…-_ dije besando sus labios y abrazándolo fuerte.

-_Me alegra que estés muy bien, mi amor! Pronto todo volverá a la normalidad_- dijo besando mis cabellos.

Sentí como alguien halaba mi camisa y vi a Sophie extendiéndome los brazos para que la cargara. La tomé en mis brazos y Edward nos acuno a las dos en sus brazos.

Y así con nuestra gran familia emprendimos el viaje de regreso a casa.

*************************************************************************************************************

_**Bueno chicas Que tal les pareció este Chap????**_

_**Porfa sean buenas y déjenme sus review necesito saber su opinión… jejejejeje**_

_**Ahora si vamos a descansar un poco de Jane jejejeje pero eso no significa paz y amor nnononono ahora mi mente empieza a trabajar con Ryan así que ….**_

_**Nos leemos pronto… espero… jejejeje**_

_**Un besote a todas y miles de gracias por su apoyo…**_

_**Las quiere,**_

_**Ale!!!**_


	27. UFF odio hacerlo pero: NOTA!

Hey girls…

Sí lo se no tengo perdón de Dios ni de ningún miembro de la familia Cullen… jeje Bueno chicas no les voy a mentir diciéndoles que se enfermo mi perro (que no tengo, claro a menos que en esa raza entre mi novio que si esta enfermo pero X -.-. jeje), ni que se murió mi abuelita ni nada por el estilo… si las he abandonado de corazón no ha sido adrede primero debo agradecer a mi beta Mells quien fue quien saco los últimos capítulos publicados de esta historia adelante… te debo el cielo ;) Las razones por las que no pude actualizar fue porq niñas tuve un "retraso" de mes y medio… asi que se podrán imaginar cómo estaba… es decir, mi hijo es bello y precioso lo mejor que he podido hacer en esta vida pero… OTRO??? Nonoononono realmente no estaba en mis planes, por supuesto me entro una depresión terrible ya que los exámenes salían negativos pero nada que llegaba mi amiga roja y yo no estoy de acuerdo en abortar asi que bueno…. Se podrán imaginar lo caótica de mi vida en ese momento… Por supuesto a penas me vino el periodo y comprobé que más bien era como un embarazo psicológico termine aquella relación. Y como yo soy… no sé ni cómo describirme… adivinen quien reapareció en mi vida desde hace ya dos meses??? Ryan (a.k.a. Erick), Sí como algunas de ustedes saben el Ryan de esta historia es un personaje real de mi vida, claro no se asusten, no tal cual pero si la primera parte cuando él es bueno (umju…). En resumen es que ya este mes cumpliremos dos meses de novios a ver qué tal nos va con eso, cada vez caigo más en cuenta de todo el tiempo que las abandone, de verdad lo siento muchisimooooo, imagínense que lo convertí en un Twilight fanatico, incluso lo llamo mi Edward personal… claro que aquí entre nosotras (por favor no se lo digan) Edward Cullen es insuperable!!!! Jajajaja

Bueno mis bellas no aparecí para contarles de mi vida nada de eso… les quiero decir que:

_**POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA**_

Ya creo que tome suficientes vacaciones así que ya me puse de nuevo a escribir jajaja entonces no os preocupéis chiquillas, de verdad no se imaginan como he extrañado sus reviews… ya quiero montar el siguiente capítulo a ver qué les parece, pero de verdad quiero avanzar un poco para no tenerlas esperando por los siguientes mucho tiempo y poder actualizar regularmente como lo hacía antes….

Jajajaja ya empece la segunda hoja Word… Dios es que cuando empiezo no puedo parar jajajaja…

Entonces ya saben amigas perdónenme por el inmenso retraso, pero ya estoy de vuelta… muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas que me han escrito preguntándome WTF??? Con la historia jejeje principalmente por ustedes volví… aunque confieso que siempre abría los mails de reviews con cierto temor pensaba q podían ser amenazas de muerte jejeje pero tan bellas mis lectoras que me han tenido muchísima paciencia…

Bueno escucho sugerencias como quieren que siga la historia… por favor no me pidan que embarace a Bella… aun no… disfrutemos un poco más de la feliz pareja solitos vale???

Ahora si me despido, de verdad las extraño muchísimo, especialmente a Zay, Awen, nonblondes, fayres12 (por cierto me tienes adicta a tus historias ;)), Edward kaname, Mafer Cullen 95, lucero 08, blankncullen, ammyriddle, y bueno son tantas que si sigo no termino nunca… las amo a todas de verdad, todas aquellas que dejan sus reviews y a las que no también…

Un besote grandísimo y un abrazo emmetistico!!! Jejeje

Ya saben espérenme pronto… maybe this weekend ;)

LOVE U!!!

ALE!!!


	28. Chapter 28

MIS BELLASSSSS!!! Como están???? Ufff como las he extrañado de verdad este retraso no tiene nombre pero bueno aquí estoy dando la cara jejeje este chap me costó alguito pero salió lo mejor que pude así que de verdad espero que lo disfruten jeje Muchísimas gracias a todas las que estuvieron pendientes del fic preguntándome si lo continuaría o no de verdad chiks ustedes son las que me motivan a escribir jejeje mil gracias a:

MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, malu-cullen, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, Joa19, lucero08, MaferCullen95, blackncullen, renesmecullen1918, darthmocy, Mi PANITA MaxiPau jejeje, Kriito Cullen Masen, Carmen Cullen 116, EdwardKaname, undostresquehoraes, karo, FAYRES12, zay, -andreiitah-, GRECIA, Mi BELLISIMA AMI Awen Granger te quiero ;), Sandy Culbla, dita_cullen, Natsu 7, Super Fanfic, nanymilan, ammyriddle, Prinzeziitha Cullen, Roni96, -Cullen, Andreina, nonblondes, lizie20, carolhina7, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, yolabertay, Saaphiiree, LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, Nonita, csi, Ninee95, SensualCandyDoll, LiiQanLu, E. Cullen Vigo, Maggice y joalopez.

Por su preocupación de verdad créanme que siento mucho el mega retraso pero mil gracias por no abandonarme:

Andycullen07, Desyre, Angel0607, lyn masen, Florchye, savkaxd y Zedriagciar.

Agradecimiento especial:

-Ayla: amiga ya veo que ambas somos amantes de los Lemmons pero esta historia es más del tipo fresa disfrutando del buen sexo jajajaja espero poder escribir pronto una de esas que nos gustan a nosotras con sexo puro y duro jeje te recomiendo un fic que me estoy leyendo actualmente es una traducción pero es demasiado bueno, fuerteeeeeeee pero buenoooo jejeje se llama The Training School, lo traduce Cítricos y léelo de verdad espero que te guste y que también disfrutes del lemmon al final de este capítulo ;)

Y todos aquellos que me agregaron a sus alertas un millón de gracias espero no defraudarlos… más… jejeje

**CAPITULO DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A **_**DESYRE25**_** GRACIAS POR TU PREOCUPACION AMIGA Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES ESTE CHAP FULL XD**

Antes de que lo olvide:

_**LOS PRINCIPALES PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A S. MEYER, EL TRAMA, LEMMONS, EXTRAS Y DEMAS ME PERTENECEN ;) AHORA SI… DISFRUTEN!!!**_

* * *

_**EDWARD (PADRE) POV:**_

Ya esto era el último que podría soportarle a Jane, la culpa que sentía por haberla golpeado se esfumaba cada segundo con solo mirarla. No entendía como pude estar tan ciego todos estos años y ahora mis hijos lo único que realmente me importaba en este mundo, eran los que estaban pagando las consecuencias de mi encierro. Y es que siempre lo supe desde la muerte de mi amada Elizabeth ya nada seria igual, simplemente no podría ser igual, ella era mi todo, y ahora solo éramos Edward y yo. Nunca supe ser un buen padre pero Dios sabe que lo intente. Cuando conocí a Jane pensé que quizás ella podría ayudarme a ser de nuevo lo que alguna vez fui la noticia de su embarazo aunque me tomo por sorpresa, realmente encendió una llama en mi corazón, ese corazón que estaba muerto desde hace tanto. Fue allí cuando me decidí, aunque no amaba a Jane me casaría con ella y le daría todo lo que quisiera, quería tener de nuevo una familia. Edward y Jasper el hijo mayor de Jane eran contemporáneos por lo que se llevaron inmediatamente de maravilla incluso realmente sentía a Jasper como mi hijo nunca daba problemas realmente un excelente joven. Ahora la historia con Ryan fue distinta para mi era un total extraño, nos veíamos muy pocas veces, desde que se mudo era realmente independiente incluso con Jane mantenía un contacto limitado.

Jane me convenció de ingresar a Jasper y a Edward en ese internado londinense alegando que con nuestra falta de tiempo esa seria la mejor forma de que ellos estudiaran y se formaran como hombres rectos.

-_Ja_- solté una pequeña risa al recordar la infinidad de veces que recibí llamadas desde el internado porque Edward se escapaba a "fiestas" con su mejor amigo Emmett e incluso a veces arrastraban a Jasper el pobre era demasiado tranquilo. Aunque siempre me encargaba de mantener la seriedad con mis hijos sobre todo con Edward realmente me alegraba mucho que tuviera esa vitalidad, me recordaba mucho a mi mismo cuando tenía su edad y esas ganas de querer comerme al mundo, hasta que conocí a mi Elizabeth, las pocas veces que había observado a Edward con su novia Bella, me recordaba tanto a ella, me hubiese encantado que pudiese haber visto a nuestro hijo tan enamorado. Y es que esa mirada que le dedica a Bella cada vez que la mira es exactamente igual a la manera en que yo veía a su madre… todo sería más fácil si ella estuviera aquí….

Pero también doy gracias por mi bella hija mi linda Sophie y vaya si es una princesa lo que daría por verla crecer y convertirse en la gran mujer que estoy seguro que será, pero últimamente este maldito presentimiento de que algo va a suceder me tiene demasiado intranquilo….

_-A MI NO ME VENGAS A DAR CLASES DE PATERNIDAD! CHARLIE SWAN! CUANDO ME DEJASTE SOLA…!!!_

Jane??? Esa era la voz de jane gritándole a Charlie??? Me levante inmediatamente de mi silla dispuesto a salir rápidamente del despacho para ver que sucedía, al hacerlo me limpie las lagrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas no se en qué momento empezaron a brotar.

Cuando llegue a la sala estaban todos reunidos allí pero no entendía por qué discutían, vi que mi pequeña estaba en brazos de Alice con cara de terror aunque sin entender muy bien que pasaba. Esta última tenía los ojos muy abiertos como si se hubiera enterado de algo muy importante. Bella estaba llorando pausadamente las lagrimas cubrían su rostro pero estoy seguro que ella aun no lo había notado. Jasper hablaba de unas pruebas y Bella le pedía respuestas.

_-Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-_ dije tratando de calmar el ambiente.

_-Me cansé de esto… dame a mi hija que me largo de aquí_!!!- me grito Jane caminando hacia Alice para quitarle a la niña.

_-Si quieres te puedes ir adonde mejor te plazca, pero TÚ sola y únicamente con lo que llevas, tómalo como un regalo de mi parte, porque de lo contrario tendrías que irte desnuda de esta casa._ – le dije firmemente parándome frente a ella, no le permitiría una amenaza más hacia mis hijos ya esta situación era irreparable lo mejor sería que ella se marchara inmediatamente.

-_No puedes separarme de mi hija…-_ me advirtió Jane levantando sus cejas.

_-Apuestas ?... Sabes bien que quien juega conmigo PIERDE! No me retes…-_ le respondí.

_-TE ODIO EDWARD MASEN! MALDIGO EL DIA EN QUE TE CONOCÍ_- dijo levantando la mano para pegarme pero se la agarre en el aire y la mantuve así, con mis ojos clavados fijamente en los de ella quería simplemente destruirla con mi mirada pero en ese momento solo le rogaba a Dios que me diera paciencia.

_-Alice llévate a mi hija de aquí…-_ dijo sin dejar de mirar a Jane.

-_Tú me vas a escuchar…_ - le dije a Jane arrastrándola hacia las escaleras no quería continuar con esto en frente de todos.

_-Eres tan poco hombre que no eres capaz de mostrarte tal cual eres delante de tus amigos!!!-_ dijo ella haciendo que me parará en seco y volteará a mirarla con todo el odio que sentía por ella, tuve que soltarla por miedo a arrancarle el brazo de la furia que tenia.

_-Repítelo_….- dije acercándome a ella y la tome del cabello - _Repítelo…_

Ya sentía que no estaba en mis cabales, la furia se había apoderado totalmente de mi sabía que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía detenerme realmente deseaba estrangular a esta mujer.

-_Vamos basta… no vale la pena-_ sentí una mano en el hombro y me voltee a ver los ojos preocupados de Charlie. En ese momento llego Carlisle corriendo para ver qué sucedía.

_-Déjalo… no sería la primera vez!-_ dijo Jane escupiéndome las palabras en la cara.

-_CÁLLATE JANE!!!_ – le grito Carlisle.

Le apreté nuevamente el agarre en el cabello y le susurre al oído _-Te juro que haré de tu vida un infierno…_ _Ve a empacar que nos vamos…_- dije soltándola y dejándola caer al piso, rápidamente se incorporo y subió las escaleras.

-_Lamento todo esto… -_dije respirando profundamente intentando tranquilizarme un poco -_Nosotros nos vamos, ustedes pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen! Dónde está mi hija? Quiero hablar con ella antes de irme…_-busque a mi niña con la mirada pero no la encontraba por ningún lado.

_-Con Alice en la cocina… Nosotros nos iremos también, amigo…-_ me dijo Charlie dándome una palmada en el hombro, sentí como me calmo se mirada comprensiva.

-_Gracias amigo…-_ dije antes de irme a buscar a mi pequeña a la cocina.

Cuando entre Sophie aunque no estaba llorando se veía muy agitada y al verme corrió hacia mí.

-_PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –_ la tome en brazos y la cargue abrazándola queriendo transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

_-Papi, no quiero volver con Jane… ella es mala… no la quiero… no me hagas volver con ella por favor!!! –_ Dijo mi niña empezando a llorar nuevamente partiéndome el alma en dos-.

_-Oh por Dios!!!!!_ – dije llorando también junto a mi hija, que daño le había hecho esto no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Estuvimos así abrazados durante un rato no note en qué momento nos quedamos solos, la tome en mis piernas dispuesto a hablar con ella y esperar con el alma que me entendiera.

_-Mi vida, mi Princesita quiero que escuches con mucha atención lo que te voy a decir _–ella asintió con su cabecita y yo continúe- _mi niña quiero que sepas que tu eres lo más maravilloso que me ha dado la vida, tus hermanos y tu son lo más importante para mí, entiendes eso???_

-_si papi??? Pero…-_la interrumpí-.

-_es por eso que me voy a encargar de que Jane salga de nuestras vidas ella no nos hace bien, pero necesito estar seguro de lo que piensas mi niña linda, por qué sabes?? Ella es tu madre después de todo y…._

_-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! ELLA NO ES MI MAMI NO QUIERO QUE ELLA SEA MI MAMI MAS NUNCA LA ODIOOO!!!! PAPI POR FAVOR ALEJALA!!!!_ –Dios mío escuchar esas palabras de la boca de mi hija me estaban destrozando que tan mala puede llegar a ser una madre para que sus propios hijos la odien.

_-Está bien mi vida, papá se va encargar de todo pero necesitaba saber que sentías tú por ella. _–le dije acariciando sus rizos mientras ella se calmaba nuevamente.

_-Papi yo no quiero verla nunca más, ella es muy mala conmigo y con mis hermanos… y… contigo… siempre lo ha sido pero ella nos amenazaba a mi nana y a mí que si decíamos algo ella nos haría cosas muy malas y yo le tenía miedo papi… lo siento_… -dijo Sophie abrazando mi cuello.

_-No tienes por qué sentirlo princesa has sido muy valiente al decirme esto, aunque me hubiese sentido mejor si me lo hubieras dicho antes cuando ocurrían las cosas, sabes que siempre podrás confiar en mí, yo siempre te cuidare este donde este lo sabes???_

_-Sí papi_ – me dijo mostrándome esa sonrisa que tanto me cautivaba-.

_-Ahora vamos a arreglar tus cosas para regresar a casa –_Dije tomándola de la mano dirigiéndonos a su habitación.

_-Papi???_

_-Dime princesa_

_-Yo me quiero quedar con Bella… y con mis hermanos… no quiero volver a la casa con… mamá –_dijo apenada pero con tristeza ante lo último.

_-Sabes que me encantaría que vinieras conmigo pero tu pequeña genio tienes razón –_le dije esto pellizcándole la nariz logrando que la sonrisa tierna volviera a su rostro_- debo de solucionar unas cosas con Jane primero, así que déjame hablar con tus hermanos primero a ver qué podemos hacer te parece???_

_-Sí papi… papi???_

_-dime hermosa_

_-Te Amo!!!! ERES EL MEJOR PAPÁ DEL MUNDO!!!!!! _

_**EDWARD POV**_

Estaba sentado en la cama aún pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, esperaba ansioso porque Bella llegara de su paseo con Jasper ellos tenían mucho de qué hablar, me sobresalte un poco cuando escuche que tocaron mi puerta aunque esta estaba abierta. Cuando levante la mirada allí se encontraba mi padre con un rostro que no supe descifrar, solo se notaba que estaba sufriendo y mucho, se sentía culpable. Rápidamente me levante y lo abrace antes de que pudiera arrepentirme ya que no era habitual tener este tipo de contacto con mi padre, sentí como él aunque un poco sorprendido me devolvía el abrazo.

_-Hijo lo siento tanto discúlpame, siento haberte defraudado_ –dio con un leve sollozo y yo no pude detener una lagrima que salió traicionera de mis ojos.

_-Papá no lo sientas, aunque no comparto lo que hiciste te entiendo y sé que Jane tuvo que hacer o decir algo muy grave para que tu reaccionaras así…_

_-Ella dijo que tu madre…_

_-No tienes que explicarme nada papá, y tu sabes muy bien que Jane está loca no le hagas caso a sus comentarios venenosos._

_-Sí eso lo veo ahora pero sé que te lastime hijo con mi comportamiento inconscientemente te lastime a ti también. Por eso vine a decirte algo… hijo nunca en la vida he estado más orgulloso de ti como lo estoy hoy, eres un gran hombre tu madre debe sentirte tan orgullosa como yo eso tenlo por seguro, todos estos años se que no te lo he demostrado hijo pero siempre... siempre te he amado y por eso siempre quise que fueras el mejor, hice crecer mi empresa lo mejor que pude cada día pensando en ti y en asegurar tu futuro y no te voy a mentir algunas veces cuando recibía esas llamadas del internado y cuando veía esas fotos tuyas en los periódicos con ese montón de mujeres y siempre divirtiéndote, me cuestionaba si algún día estarías listo para asumir la responsabilidad de la empresa y hoy veo que es así hijo, ese es tu legado pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a llevarlo, quiero que sepas que en caso de que me pase algo…_

_-Papá qué…????-trate de interrumpirlo no me gustaba por donde se estaba yendo esta conversación._

_-Edward escúchame bien, yo no soy eterno y nunca sabemos que pueda pasar en el futuro, me has demostrado ser un hombre un gran hombre y por eso quiero que sepas que si algo me pasara tu serás el responsable de cuidar a tu hermana, no debes preocuparte por nada su futuro económico está totalmente asegurado si deseas continuar con la empresa o no será tu decisión quiero que hagas lo que desees hijo y que no veas la empresa como una obligación. Pero en relación a tu hermana si te pido que trates de hacerla feliz, que siempre estés allí para ella…_

En este momento mi padre y yo llorábamos a mares como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. Parecía una despedida pero sabía que no debía pensar en ello ni discutirlo con él, ya en su momento el me lo explicaría. Continuamos hablando así un rato más me pidió llevarme a Sophie a nuestro departamento mientras él se encargaba de Jane, no quise regresar a la tensión que hubo entre nosotros así que no pregunte que pensaba hacer y además tener a Sophie con nosotros era algo que ni siquiera tenía que pedirme y estoy seguro que todos opinaban lo mismo.

Mi padre y yo terminamos de hablar y nos despedimos mientras el regresaba a su habitación yo me quede recogiendo mis cosas ya Renne se había encargado de las de Bella, así que cuando termine con todo baje las escaleras y me senté un rato a esperar a mi novia. Poco a poco fue bajando todo el mundo y también se fueron sentando, Alice se sentó a mi lado con Sophie luego llegaron Emmett, Rose y los padres de esta, luego Esme y Carlisle y por ultimo bajaron Renne y Charlie, todos estábamos en un incomodo silencio, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire pero aún así nadie se atrevía a decir nada ni siquiera Sophie que viajaba sus ojitos de un lado a otro visiblemente aburrida pero entendiendo claramente que no era el momento de jugar. Estaba observando como ya por ultimo mi hermanita hacia un bello puchero de clara frustración, sus pequeñas cejas se unieron y ella se cruzo de brazos mirado al techo, era tan adorable, en eso sentí como se abrió una puerta y por ella llegaron Bella y Jasper bastante risueños venían jugando inmediatamente sus caras cambiaron al notar el ambiente del lugar.

_-Eh… hola…_- dijo mi Bella un poco sonrojado viéndonos a todos listos con maletas y demás en la sala, cuando me iba a levantar para romper la tensión Renne lo hiso primero.

-_Recogí tus cosas, Bella…-_ dijo Renne.

El siguiente en levantarse fue Charlie quien se acerco a mi hermano y a Bella y los abrazo, de repente Renne se acerco a ellos y todos contuvimos el aliento pero una vez más ella nos sorprendió a todos uniendo se al abrazo de los tres anteriores.

-_Bueno… Charlie después tú y yo hablaremos de esto. Pero ustedes chicos, quizás nos cueste un poco o quizás no… pero quiero que seamos todos una familia, de acuerdo?... _ _Ninguno tiene la culpa de esto. _– Dijo Renne y me di cuenta que todos estábamos viendo la escena con caras de bobos Rose y su madre estaban a punto de empezar a llorar, ni que decir de Emmett que ya se estaba limpiando los ojos como un niño chiquito.

-_Gracias…-_ dijo Charlie.

-_No lo hago por ti… Vamos a subir las cosas a los autos_- dijo Renne dirigiéndose a los demás.

No pude reprimir una sonrisa que me dio al ver a mi suegra pasar de dulce y tierna a cuaima feroz en un segundo.

Cuando terminamos de arreglar las cosas en los autos y de avisarle a mi padre que todo estaba listo fui hasta donde estaba Bella y le abrí los brazos para que viniera hacia mí.

-_Qué tal?-_ le dije cuando mis brazos rodearon su cintura.

-_Muy bien! Siempre quise un hermano…-_ dijo besándome y dándome un cálido abrazo.

-_Me alegra que estés muy bien, mi amor! Pronto todo volverá a la normalidad_- le dije.

Sentí como alguien halaba de su camisa y vi a Sophie extendiéndole los brazos para que la cargara. La tomo en sus brazos y yo acune a mis dos grandes amores en los míos.

Y así con nuestra gran familia emprendimos el viaje de regreso a casa.

**ALICE POV:**

De verdad esta semana ha sido totalmente…. ASOMBROSA????? Jajajaja Dios que felicidad Mi Jazz y Bella… hermanos???? Es decir… es insólito, siempre he creído que el mundo es un pañuelo pero esto es realmente… por primera vez en mi vida creo que no tengo palabras. Siempre supe que había algo especial entre ellos la forma en que mi Jazz la miraba o como actuaba con ella siempre me hizo pensar que allí había algo más. Nunca sentí celos estoy muy segura que Jazz me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él, pero simplemente con Bella algo pasaba, y ahora lo entiendo todo perfectamente, Dios a veces me encantaría poder ver el futuro me hubiera ahorrado todo el tiempo que estuve pensando en ellos y lo hubiese aprovechado comprando…. Pero bueno cuando llegue a casa debo reponer el tiempo perdido si, definitivamente, ahora que Sophie estará más permanentemente con nosotros su tía Allie tiene que extender su guardarropa…

_-En que piensas amor???_ – me pregunto mi Jazz divertido al verme sonreír sola-.

-_En lo afortunada que soy por tenerte a ti, a Bella y a mi Sophie... bueno al menos eso estaba pensando antes de recordar que debo comprarle algunas cosas para su guardarropa_ –le dije poniendo un dedo en mi barbilla pensando que tiendas serian más adecuadas para los accesorios que quería-.

_-Te Amo Mary Alice Cullen_ –dijo y me quede en shock al instante todo pensamiento coherente abandono mi linda cabecita cuando escuche esas palabras de los labios de mi Jazz el sentimiento con el que las dijo me absorbió por completo sin dejarme decir nada.

-_El único afortunado aquí soy yo, tengo dos hermanas increíbles y tengo a la mejor mujer del mundo a mi lado, Alice hoy más que nunca estoy seguro que tú eres la mujer de mi vida gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado. _

-_JAZZ!!! _– Lo abrace tan fuerte que al separarnos note que le había dejado el cuello totalmente rojo y comencé a darles besos en el cuello mientras me disculpaba.- _lo siento_ (muak) _lo siento_ (muak) _lo siento_ (muak) _lo siento_ (muak) _lo siento_ (muak)… _ya se te necesito en dos minutos, no me hagas esperar_. –sin más me levante rápidamente guiñándole un ojo y camine despacio hacia los baños del avión.

Vi como Jazz me veía entrar en el cubículo con los ojos desorbitados aun como dudando de la propuesta que le acababa de hacer, le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa y mordí mis labios mientras cerraba la puerta y lo esperaba no paso ni un minuto cuando sentí que tocaban la puerta, la abrí un poco y jale por la camisa a un Jasper que parecía más bien asustado de mi reacción. Una vez adentro rodé la pestaña en la puerta que indicaba que el baño se encontraba "ocupado" y tome la cara de mi novio quien me veía ya muy divertido creo que el shock ya le había pasado.

Comenzamos a besarnos con pasión mientras yo le quitaba la chaqueta y el sweater, el hacía lo mismo con mi chaqueta.

-_Alice sabes que nuestras familias están a menos de 10 metros de nosotros?... mucho… menos_ –decía mi Jazz mientras besaba mi cuello trate de concentrarme para poder responder y es que Dios sabe que cuando me besa así pierdo la razón…

-_Sí Jazz, lo sé, así que démonos prisa_ – le dije frotando su erección a través del pantalón logrando que me gruñera levemente al oído-.

-_Muy bien señorita traviesa tomare el control de aquí en adelante…_ - creo que no le llevo más de 1 minuto el desvestirme completamente, con sus besos y sus caricias realmente me era muy difícil concentrarme en donde estaba colocando toda mi ropa y mis bellos zapatos, estaba volteada inclinada un poco sobre el lavamanos cuando lo sentí… todo el grosor y el largo de mi Jasper entro en mi de un solo movimiento, él se quedo quieto sin moverse por un momento mientras acariciaba mis pechos y me pegaba a su espalda besaba y mordía mi cuello y mi espalda y cuando empezó a mover nuestro cuerpos que ahora eran uno solo me sentí desfallecer, el tomo una de mis rodillas y la elevo un poco llegar a otros ángulos y waaoooo si que los encontró creo que sería la primera vez que me vendría tan rápido, Jazz se dio cuenta de esto y ágilmente me volteo, cuando lo sentí separarse de mi hice un puchero de perdida el cual el no paso desapercibido.

-_Aun no he terminado contigo amor _–dijo guiñándome el ojo y dándome un profundo beso en los labios, volvió a tomar una de mi piernas y la llevo a sus hombros, en estos momentos es que agradezco todas las clases de ballet que tome de pequeña, Jasper se volvió a introducir en mi pero esta vez fue más lento y me estaba matando de placer, creí que iba a despegar el marco del lavamanos quería retorcerme mi orgasmo estaba muy cerca Jazz bajo mi pierna dejándola en su cintura aun sin salir de mi y tomo la otra para cargarme rápidamente pase mis brazos por su cabello y lo hale dándole a entender que lo quería más duro y más rápido y así lo hizo unas cuantas estocadas y ya estaba viendo las lucecitas de colores con mis ojos cerrados. Jasper descansaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro, mientras recuperaba la respiración.

Mientras me bajaba de sus cuerpo nuestras mirabas se entrelazaron y allí se podía ver todo el sentimiento que teníamos el uno por el otro, las palabras sobraban, todo estaba allí en sus ojos perfectamente azules y los míos con todas las luces que había visto en mi orgasmo seguramente eran dorados. Nos amábamos no solo nuestros cuerpos, nuestras almas estaban destinadas a estar juntas… para siempre.

* * *

Bueno mis bellas que les pareció??? Algo tipo tranquilo para recordar en donde estábamos. Como se habrán dado cuenta aun no salió Ryan es que quise aguantarlo al menos hasta que regresaran a casa jejeje.

Ahora les tengo una Buena y una mala noticia como dice mi hijo jajajaja la buena es que por supuesto que no he abandonado el fic solo que como ya les he comentado a varias quería adelantarlo un poco más para saber que iba a hacer con todos los personajes. La mala es que… que…. Que… jajajajaja hasta aquí llego la felicidad, yo sé broto mi vena de malvada y vamos a poner a sufrir un poco a esta gente la vida real no es tan perfecta no creen???

Ahora si bellezas, me voy a trabajar si creen que el chap merece un review PLEASEEEEEEEEE!!!! Denle al botoncito verde saben que me harán feliz y por supuesto me presionaran para que suba el otro.

Un besote, se les quiere full!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ale!


End file.
